Legends of Bend-Fore vol 1
by Agent of literature
Summary: In the wake of order 66 and the purge of the Jedi,two Jedi padawans crash land on the world of avatar the last airbender. (Ty lee x OC)
1. Book 1:The warriors from the stars

do not own star wars or avatar:the last airbender)

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...

STAR WARS

THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK ONE:WATER

THE GALACTIC REPUBLIC HAS FALLEN,THE SITH HAS SUCCEEDED IN IT'S PLAN OF REVENGE AND HAS ELIMINATED THE JEDI ORDER, SAVE FOR A FEW,AMONG THESE FEW ARE TWO YOUNG PADAWANS WHO HAVE MANAGED TOO ESCAPE THE ASSAULT OF CLONE TROOPERS AND THE FALLEN JEDI...ANAKIN SKYWALKER.

MEANWHILE,ON A PLANET IN THE UNKNOWN REGIONS,A BOY IS TRAVELING HIS WORLD IN ORDER TOO LEARN THE FOUR ELEMENTS AND A WAR THAT'S BEEN RAGING FOR NEARLY 100 YEARS.

AS THIS TRANSPIRES, THE TWO PADAWANS ARRIVE AT THE PLANET,IN A DAMAGED STARSHIP...

The cold and vassness of space,silent and still with the stars twinkling and a planet soreing in its place.

In the midst of it all a small damaged ship comes out of light speed and makes its way toward the planet,in the ship are two young men,one was in his late teens who had black hair and hazel eyes and was trying to steady the ship.

"Unidentified planet mayday mayday this is Jedi padawan Neo sumdac requesting permission for an emergency landing!" He said into a communicater but received no response.

"Master,what do we do?" The other boy said.

He was in his early teens with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm not your master,and we have no choice but to make an emergency landing so strap in."

As the plane entered the atmosphere flames began too form around as Neo steadied the ship into the planet and came pass the clouds and closer to a vast ocean and impact was soon approaching.

"Brase for impact."Neo ordered.

" Yes master."the other boy said.

"For the last time I'm not your-."The final thought never came as the ship crashed into the ocean.

THE WARRIORS FROM THE STARS

On Kyoshi island the Avatar named Aang was enjoying breakfast with his friends Katara and Sokka,the trio had arrived on the island the day before so Aang could surf some elephant koi and then were captured by the kyoshi warriors,too which Aang revealed he was the avatar who disappeared 100 years ago.

" Alright desert for breakfast!"he said excitingly as he ate the food that was in front of him and Katara while Sokka sat in the corner.

"These people sure know how to treat an avatar, Katara you've gotta try this."

"Well maybe just one bite." Katara said.

"Sokka what's your problem eat?"

"Not hungry." He said sulking.

"But your always hungry."

"He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday." Katara said teasing her brother.

"They snuck up on me!"

"Right and then they kicked your butt."

"Sneak attacks don't count."

Sokka got up and started talking jibberish while grabbing some food and walking out leaving the two alone.

"What's he so angery about?"Aang asked.

" It's great here they're giving us the royal treatment."

"Well don't get to comfortable,its risky for us to stay in one place for to long." Katara warned.

"I'm sure it'll be fine,besides did you see how happy I'm maken this town they're even cleaning that statue in my honor?"

"Well its good to see you being excited about being the avatar,I just hope it doesn't all go to your head."

"Come on you know me better then that I'm just a simple monk."

Aang then walked over to the window and a bunch of girls screamed in excitement causing him to smile and katara too do a raspberry.

On the shore of the island ,Neo and the other boy were walking up to the forest Neo holding a napsack with a bunch of supplies (including his and the boys lightsabers).

He was warring a dark outer robe and purple grayish linens and a red under shirt.

The boy was warring tan robes and a white under shirt.

As they came to the middle of the forest looking for civilization, Neo turned towards the crash site of the ship.

"That's the second time I've been involved in a crash landing involving water." He said.

The two continued walking into the forest.

"What do we do now master?" The boy asked.

"We go look for any civilization,and stop calling me master,why do you keep calling me that Eli?"

"Cause we're all we have now,now that our masters and friends are gone."

Neo hearing this looked to Eli with pitty realizing he was right, they were most likely all that was left of the order with no knowledge of what happened to masters windu,Kenobi,or even master Yoda, in a way he and Eli could very well be the last of their kind.

"I know it seems pretty bleak but we'll make it" he said trying to cheer up the young padawan.

"But I'm not your master I'm still a padawan just like you and still have as much to learn as you do,but we'll face it together."

Eli lit up a little at this and then noticed smoke in the distance.

"Mast-I mean Neo look."

"Smoke,and where there's smoke?"

"There's fire?"

"Well yes that too but also a village, good eye Eli."

"Thanks."

Just as Neo was about to walk again,he stopped and had a serious look on his face.

"What's wronge Neo?" Eli asked.

"We're not alone." He said.

Neo looked up in time to see about four females warring green dresses with white face paint on falling from the trees surrounding him and Eli ready to strike...and they did.

Neo threw the napsack to Eli.

"GET DOWN!" He said as he used the force to push the four girls back.

"RUN!"

He and Eli then took off running as the girls got up shocked.

"Did he just...?" One girl began.

"...Push us back without touching us?"Another finished.

They then took off after them.

Neo and Eli kept running through the woods when Neo noticed the girls in the trees.

" Keep going I'll slow them down."He said.

Neo jumped to a tree and spun around and did a fly kick to one of the girls then grabbed one of the arms of another and threw her into another and blocked a hit from the last one and threw her over his shoulder and took off by jumping from tree to tree.

"Who the heck is this guy?" One girl asked and the four took off after him.

Meanwhile,back at the village sokka(still fairly peaved about the day before)decided to show off for the ladies by acting all cool and tough.

Walking up to the dojo he saw the girls doing motions with their fans.

"Sorry ladies didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson." He said a little cocky.

"I was just looking for somewhere to get a workout."

"Well your in the right place." The leader said.

"Sorry about yesterday,I didn't know you were friends with the avatar."

"It's alright normally I'd hold a grudge but seeing as how your a bunch of girls I'll make an exception."

"I should hope so,a big strong man like you...we wouldn't stand a chance."

"True,but don't feel bad,after all I'm the best warrior in my village."

"Wow,best warrior huh,in your whole village?

" Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a demonstratetion."

"Oh..well...I...I mean."

"Come on girls wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?"

The girls began to giggle knowing what was about to happen.

"Well if that's what you want I'd be happy to." Sokka said over confidently.

"Alright you stand over there,now this may be a little tough but try to block me."

As sokka went for it the leader blocked him by hitting his arm with her fan.

"Ah good,of course I was just going easy on you."

"Of course."

"Let's see you if you can handle this!"

Sokka went to kick her,but she duncked and pushed him back on Hus butt.

Not happy Sokka went on the attack,trying to hit her, the leader just grabbed him and spun him around until she took his belt,tied one arm to a leg causing him to hop on his leg till he fell too the floor.

"Anything else you want to teach us?" The leader asked as the other girls giggled much to Sokka's embarrassment.

Just then the leader saw someone she didn't recognized run pass the door.

"Who's that?"she asked.

Suddenly something came through the back wall,causing the warriors and Sokka to look,only to see a young man about their age get off the floor and look up.

" How many of you are their?" He asked.

He glanced behind him and saw the warriors that had been chasing him coming,causing him too take off again.

He sled through the group and jumped out the door and took off.

Three of the warriors continued after him and just when the leader was about too follow the fourth warrior stopped her.

"Suki," she began.

"There's something you need to know about that boy."

Neo kept running till he came to a building and jumped on it And climed causing the warriors too follow.

He ran from rooftop to rooftop when two warriors got in his way,but he jumped over them and kept running making the two look at him in shock.

Eli ran behind some buildings when he came up to a giant white furry beast,as soon as he realized it was alive he turned to go the other way only to run into a boy with a arrow on his head and a bunch of girls.

"Hi." He said sheepishly.

"Hello." The boy said.

Eli and the boy just stared at each other for a minute till Eli took off again.

"Who was that?" One girl asked.

"I don't know." The boy said.

"Let's follow him."

They then took off after Eli.

Neo kept running on the roof tops as the warriors came up on him,one of them was about to strike with her fan but Neo blocked the hit,turned her around,and pushed her into her friend.

He then slid down the roof and grabbed the edge and jumped through a window.

When he looked up he saw a girl messing with water as it was floating in mid air.

Neo and the girl looked at each other for a minute till the warriors came charging in causing him to jump out the window and roll on the ground where he was surrounded by the warriors.

One warrior attacked him,but he blocked each hit and then swiped her feet out from under her.

Two more warriors attacked and he jumped over them when another started to attack he grabbed her arm and threw her in to the other two.

"Neo!" He heard someone say,he looked over and saw Eli come running with the napsack and a group of children after him.

One of them was a boy with a blue arrow on his head,this boy caught Neos attention as he could feel something coming from him.

Next thing he knew he was smacked in the back of the head and was knocked out by Suki.

"Tie them up." She said.

"NEO RUN!" A voice said.

"NO MASTER I'M NOT LEAVING YOU! Neo called out.

The sound of lightsabers clashing was heard.

" What are we gonna do?" A female voice said.

"No...no...NORA!"

Neo gasped awake and found his hands tied with Eli tied up next to him and face to face with Suki,Sokka,Katara,Aang,an elder,and two more warriors.

"Who are you?" Suki asked.

"Where did you come from?

" How did you find our island?"

"Jabba the hut,my mothers womb,went for a walk." Neo answered.

"I do not care for sarcasm."

"And I don't like being attacked for no reason,but here we are."

"You were trespassing on our island we were defending ourselves."

"So was I."

"How were you able to to push my warriors without touching them?

" you can't be an airbender there nearly extinct,besides the avatar."

"We're not airbenders whatever those are and I don't know what the avatar is."

This caught everyone by surprise, doesn't know who the avatar is or what airbending is.

"How's that possible everyone knows about the avatar and bending?" Katara asked.

"Well we're not exactly from around here." Eli said.

"ELI!" Neo berated giving a look.

"Oops"

"What do you mean not from around here?" Suki asked.

Neo sighed.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you." He said.

"Try us."

"If you insists.

" Eli and I are not of this world,we come from beyond the stars."

"That's impossible no one can come from there." The elder said.

"You really expect us to believe your from byond the stars?" Sokka asked.

"This from the guy who was hogtied by a girl." Eli said.

Sokka fumed.

"I can prove it." Neo chimed in.

"Just untie me,give me my napsack and I'll show you."

Everyone was reluctant about it, but then Aang spoke up.

"Let him do it." He said.

"Aang are you sure?" Katara asked.

"Yeah I can't put my fingur on it but something tells me we should trust them."

"You." Neo said.

"Who are you?"

"He's the avatar." Everyone said.

"Still don't know what that is."

After they untied him,Neo asked for his napsack and reluctantly they gave it to him,he then pulled out a triangular object and gave the napsack back, standing in the middle of the room they were in,Neo held the object in his hands,closed his eyes and began to channel the force while standing completely still and clearing his mind.

Suddenly the object began to move and Flote in mid air and expand,it then showed a great vast solor system and amazed everyone(including Sokka).

"This is the galaxy of which me and Eli dwell in." Neo began.

"And this planet right here is Coruscunt the center of the galactic republic as well as the home of the Jedi."

"What's a Jedi?" Aang asked.

"And how are you making that thing do that?" Katara added.

"A Jedi is what me and Neo are." Eli said after being untied.

"They were peacekeepers of the republic who handled situations from diplomatic delimmas to civil conflicts and negotiations with other systems.

" they also tried to keep the force balanced."

"And the force is?" Sokka said skeptically.

"The force is what gives the Jedi its power,its an energy field created by all living things it surrounds us,it penetrates us,and it binds the galaxy together."

"Oh so its a bunch of hoblah."

"You will go pound your head against that wall." Neo said waving his hand around.

"I will go pound my head against the wall."

Sokka then proceeded to pound his head against the wall much to everyone's shock.

"Jedi mind trick that only works on the weak minded."

"You said were." Katara said watching her brother continue to pound his head against the wall.

"What did you mean by that?"

Neo and Eli kept quiet for a moment before Neo started speaking again.

"They were destroyed recently." He answered.

"We were betrayed by one of our own,everyone we knew our masters our friends they're all gone."

Everyone was shocked to here this,none more so then Aang.

"What about Jedi across this galaxy?" Katara asked.

"Couldn't they have survived?"

"Perhaps." Neo said.

"But they're all over,if we were attacked on our home turf then chances are they were attacked there too.

" In a way Eli and I could very well be the last of our kind."

That last sentience made Aang look down in greif,for he too knew what that was like.

Later when everything calmed down,Sokka decided to swallow his pride and asked Suki to teach him, to which they agreed but on the condition that he follow their traditions including dressing like them.

Meanwhile, Neo and Eli were eating in the hut where Aang and the others were staying while katara was practicing water bending.

"So your saying everyone on this planet can control the elements?" Eli asked with his mouth full.

"Eli manners." Neo said drinking water.

"Sorry."

"No Eli,not everyone can bend,some people like Sokka are just normal people." Katata said.

"Oh."

"And Aang is the only person who can bend all four?" Neo asked.

"Yes,well not yet he still needs to master water,earth,and fire.

" We're going to the north pole too learn water bending,I can water bend but I'm not really that good, you guys can come with us if you want."

Eli pirked up at this until Neo spoke.

"Thanks for the offer but first thing in the morning we're gonna head out and start finding our way in this world." He said.

Katata had told them about the war and Neo told her about the clone wars and the last thing Neo wanted was to get involved in another.

Just then Aang walked into the room with a mischievous look on his face.

"Katara remember when the Unagi almost got me yesterday?" He asked coyly.

"Yeah."

Neo could sence the tension from katara.

"Well I'm gonna go ride it now and its gonna be real dangerous."

"Good for you"

"Your not gonna stop me?"

"Nope have fun."

"I will."

"Great."

"I know its great."

"I'm glad you know."

"I'm glad your glad."

"Good."

"Fine!"

Aang then walked away sadden by the exchange between him and Katara, Katara felt the same.

Eli then got up and started going after Aang.

"Where are you going?" Neo asked.

"I'm gonna go watch Aang." Eli said.

Neo sighed.

"Just be careful."

Eli nodded and left.

"You know,you seem to care more about him then you let on." Katara said.

"Well he is all I have left of the order.

" You care about him don't you?"

"Who Eli?"

"No Aang."

Katara blushed a little bit before answering.

"He's the last of his kind and has no one but Appa,so me and Sokka sort of became his new family.I just don't want him to get hurt.

" I mean he's the avatar and the fire nation wants him dead,I just don't think he seems to understand what that means.

"Eventually they'll find out he's here and come for him and it makes me worry."

"I understand,if Aang is as important as you say he has a huge responsibly." Neo said.

Katara nodded.

"But you need to remember one thing."

Katara looked at him in confusion.

"He's still a kid a child, and like any child he's gonna act up,he's gonna act immature, and not always take things seriously.

" But when the time is right he'll realize its time too grow up and take responsibility and when he dose it will all work out in one way or another."

Katara stared wide eyed at how wise Neo was for his age,after thinking for a bit she decided to go check on Aang.

"I'm gonna go check on Aang and Eli." She said.

"Of course."

"And...thank you."

"No problem."

After she had left Neo just sat there for a bit before he started senceing something he was all to familiar,it wasn't the warriors or Aang it was something around the lines of anger,diapair,and wasn't just because it was feelings that led to the dark side,it was because Neo himself had once felt these things.

Getting up from his spot of the floor he looked outside and looked toward the seas.

Hopping out the window and onto the roof,he ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop and over to the statue of avatar Kyoshi and climbed to the top and looked out to sea watching for whatever was coming.

Over at the shore,Aang was in the water waiting for the unagi to come while the girls and Eli waited on shore,and the girls were getting impatient.

"What's taken so long?" One girl asked.

"I'm sure it will be here any second." Aang said.

He then pulled a marble out and started spinning it in mid air.

"What about this?"

"That's so awesome." Eli called out.

But the girls were not as impressed.

"Not that again...boring." Another girl said.

"Where's the unagi,its getting late?"

"Where are going don't leave?"

"Sorry Aang maybe next time."

As the girls left leaving only Aang and Eli they saw Katara walking up to them.

"Katara you showed up." Aang said excitingly.

"I wanted to make sure you were safe." She said.

"You really had me worried."

"But back there you acted like you didn't care."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, I did let all that go to my head I acted Like a real jerk."

"Well get out of the water before you catch a cold you big jerk."

"On my way."

"So are you two guys like a thing or something?" Eli asked and Katara blushed a deep red.

"No,why would we be a thing we barely know each other?" She exclaimed.

"I was just-." Eli then noticed something following Aang in the water.

"Um, what exactly dose the unagi look like?"

Katara then looked out and saw the unagi following Aang.

The unagi then rose from the water and revealed itself to the three.

"WO!" Eli said.

"That thing is huge,Aang you might want to get out of the water!"

The unagi started spraying water at Aang who hid behind one of the fins then the unagi went to jab at him and Aang grabbed one of the face tails and the unagi started swinging Aang aground while he held on for dear life.

"Hang on Aang!" Katara yelled.

"Don't think he has much of a choice." Eli said.

The unagi then tossed Aang into the water and knocked him and Eli then ran too go get him as the unagi was coming up on them.

Katara got to Aang and pushed him and her back using water bending, Eli looked and saw the unagi coming and started running on the water back to Aang and katara.

"Thanks for leaving me behind to save your boyfriend katara." He said when he caught up to them.

"Sorry, and he's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever."

After the unagi had sprayed water at them and left ,Eli and Katara looked over the rocks they were behind and saw a ship coming to the island.

"Zuko."

"That's the guy who wants Aang right?"

Katara went to wake up Aang and then bend the water out of him too which he started coughing.

"Katara,Eli?" He said weakly.

"Don't ride the unagi not fun."

Neo saw the ship arrive and jumped down in front of the elder,Suki,and Sokka(who was dressed as a warrior)

"You need to evacuate the vilage and get everyone to safety now." He said.

"I already have the girls preparing to face them." The elder said.

"No offence sir,your girls fight all well and good but even they won't be able to hold them alone."

"What you think we can't protect ourselves because we're girls?" Suki asked offensively.

"No."

Suki looked at him confused.

"Because if these guys are as Strong as you say you'll need my help, I've fought alongside some female warriors in my time and there were even some powerful Jedi that were female who were even on the council.

" Even my masters wife beat me at some sparring whenever we visited her home planet."

This caught everyone by surprise,this young man actually respected woman who could fight.

"Now." Neo continued.

"We can hold them off long enough for Aang,Katara, Sokka,and Eli to escape."

"What?" A voice from behind said.

Neo turned and saw Eli with Katara and Aang.

"Your not coming with us?"

Neo just put his hand on top of Eli's head.

"I'll do what I can,now go with them and get everyone to safety."

Eli reluctantly complied and went with Aang,Katara,and the elder to evacuate the village.

"Good luck Neo" Suki said.

"You too." He said.

"Yeah good luck with handling these guys." Sokka said sheepishly before he started walking away.

"Hey Sokka."

"Yeah?"

"Nice dress."

"Hey its a warrior's uniform."

"Worn by girls."

"Why you."

Neo just laughed.

"May the force be with you Sokka."

Neo then put his hood on and jumped to a nearby building while Sokka got into position.

A short time later the firebenders were riding into the village.

"Come out avatar." The leader yelled.

"You can't hide from me forever."

Suddenly the warriors started going on the attack and Suki began to make her way to the leader and just as he was about to shoot fire at her he noticed something in the corner of his eye, he look up and saw a hooded figure sliding off the roof and falling towards him delivering a punch knocking him off his rhino.

Zuko looked up and saw that his attacker was warring a hood to cover his face,he shot fire at him but Neo Dodged every strike.

As Zuko was about to fire again Neo blocked the hit and then punched him in the gut,then he threw Zuko over his shoulder and looked to see the village catching fire.

As Zuko was getting up Neo used the force and pushed him back much to Zukos shock and then he went looking for Eli and the others as the warriors continued to fight.

Neo found Eli with Aang and Katara by a house.

"Look what I brought to this place." He heard Aang say saddly.

"Its not your fault." Katara tried to cheer up.

"Yes it is these people got their town destroyed because of me."

"Then go." Neo said walking up to them.

"Leave this place,Zuko will leave to follow you.

It may feel wrong but its the only way."

"I'll call Appa."

"Suki call everyone back ."

"But this is our home." She argued.

"We're not given it up."

"Not telling you to,but pull everyone back and I'll handle the rest..Eli."

Eli walked up to Neo with the napsack.

"I need IT."

Eli dug through the napsack and pulled out Neos lightsaber. (it looked like the Skywalker design)

"Now go with them."

"But..."

"Don't worry I'll be right behind you,I promise."

Eli reluctantly followed Aang and Katara toward Appa.

"What is that some sort of seacrit weapon?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, I'm about to let everyone in on a big seacrit."

Neo then walked pass him and Suki and made his way to Zuko.

"There's no time to say goodbye." Suki said.

"What about I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I treated you Like a girl when I should have treated you like a warrior."

"I am a warrior." She then kissed him on the cheek surprising him and causing him to blush.

"But I'm a girl too,now go."

Sokka then went and got on Appa with the others and Aang said yipyip and they took off.

Meanwhile, Neo came face to face with Zuko and the firebenders who began to fire at him,but Neo just stepped aside with each blast that came.

Zuko ordered his men to stop as they watched Neo who took off his hood and took out his lightsaber and caused it to come to life in a blue blade and then he got into a fighting stance.

"TAKE HIM!" Zuko ordered and the firebenders attacked.

One bender fired a ball at him and Neo caused it to dissolve by slashing it,he then use the lightsaber to cut the benders leg causing him to fall to the ground wounded and crying in pain.

He cut a spear in half and wounded another by cutting his leg and then used the force too force the last two into Zuko who crashed into the statue.

Zuko came to his sinces and found the blue blade in his face,feeling the end was coming he closed his eyes and braced for the final blow but instead heard a 'swoosh' opening his eyes he saw that Neo had put the blade away.

"I know your eyes." He said.

"I had them once...despair."

Neo then walked pass him and went into the woods leaving Zuko and his wounded alone.

Neo eventually went into a sprint and came up to a cliff where Appa came and got him,after climbing into the Saddle he saw the confused faces of Aang,Sokka,and Katara.

"What?" He asked.

He realized they must have seen the fight and told them that the lightsaber was a Jedi's weapon of choice in defense and combat.

Aang looked back and saw the flames of Kyoshi burning and felt bad for leaving.

"I know its hard but you did the right thing." Katara said seeing this.

"Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we satyed they're gonna be ok Aang."

But Aang instead jumped off Appa and into the water.

"What are you doing?" Katara called out.

"He's growing up." Neo said.

Then Aang on the unagi came out of the water and put out the fire after which Appa came and picked him up.

"I know I know that was stupid and dangerous." He said after climbing back on.

"Yes it was." Katara said to which then she hugged him much to his enjoyment.

"I already asked." Eli whispered to Neo who just nodded.

"So what about you guys?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah,still wanna go out on your own?" Katara asked.

Eli looked to Neo who looked back.

"Actually, we don't really know anything about this world and I did just fight the fire prince,so I think it may be best if we just stayed with you guys."

"YES!" Eli shouted.

"Great welcome to the family." Aang said.

"Thanks and I think it might be a good idea if we gave our full names."

"Hi,I'm Eli-tal-gunn."

"And I'm Neo sumdac."

(And there you have it,my very first chapter for my very first story.I'll try to have new chapters up every two weeks and a new story at the beginning of each month but for now enjoy and review.)


	2. Book 1:The king of Omashu

(I do not own star wars or avatar the last airbender)

"Water,earth,fire,air."

"Long ago the four nations lived together in Harmony,then everything changed when the fire nation attacked."

"Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most he vanished."

"100 years passed and my brother and I found the new avatar, an airbender named Aang,we also met two warriors from beyond the stars named Neo and Eli."

"And although Aangs airbending skills are great he has a lot too learn before he can help anyone."

"But I believe Aang can save the world."

STAR WARS

THE LAST AIRBENDER

Book one:water

It was a silent night in the middle of the earth kingdom as the gang was sleeping soundly around Appa.

Sokka and Katara were sleeping in their sleeping bags while Aang slept on Appa,Eli was sleeping on Appas saddle while Neo slept near a rock or tried to anyway,Neo hadn't been sleeping the past few nights due to the nightmares he kept having about that night at the temple,when master Skywalker and the clones came and killed everyone including his master and Nora ...Neo pushed her death out of his mind.

Suddenly he started hearing a beeping noise coming from the napsack,he started digging through it and found the holocron beepin,he walked away from camp with it and when he was far enough he used the force too make it come to life and found it was a hologram message,but he was shocked to discover who it was from.

"This is Master Obi wan-kenobi." It said.

"I regret to report that both the Jedi and republic have fallen,with the dark shadow of the empire rising to take its place.

This is a reminder for any surviving Jedi;trust in the force."

THE KING OF OMASHU

The next day the group made their way to a great city in some mountains.

Neo had decided to keep the message from Master Kenobi a seacrit from Eli for now but he would tell him later.

"The earth kingdom city of Omashu" Aang declared when they came to a hill and saw the city.

"I used to always come here too visit my friend Bumi."

"Wow,we don't have city's like this in the south pole." Katara said taken in the sight.

"They have buildings here that don't melt." Sokka added

"The architecture is astonishing." Eli chimed in.

"Indeed...why are we here?" Neo asked.

"Neos right shouldn't we be on our way to the north pole?" Katara agreed.

"We will." Aang said.

"But come on the real funs inside the city."

"Wait Aang,it could be dangerous if people find out your the avatar."

"You need a disguise." Sokka said.

"They're right Aang." Neo added.

"They're might be fire nation spies inside."

"So what am I supposed to do grow a mustache?" Aang asked.

Appa then growled behind them and Eli got an idea.

"I've got it." He declared.

Next thing Aang knew his head was nearly covered with Appas fur.

"This is so itchy." He complained.

"How do you live in this stuff?"

Appa just growled.

"Great now you look just like my grandfather." Sokka said.

"Technically,Aang is 112 years old." Katara shared.

"How?" Eli asked.

"He was trapped in a iceberg for over 100 years."

Elis mouth dropped.

"Weren't you paying attention at all back at kyoshi island?" Neo asked.

"Depends,were we eating at the time?"

"Yes."

"Then no not completely."

Neo deadpanned.

"Nice job with the disguise." He said plainly.

"Now let's get to skipping little whimper snappers." Aang said in a old mans voice.

"The great city awaits."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

The gang made their way to the city on a long long path that led to the front gate.

"You guys are gonna love omashu." Aang explained.

"The people here are the friendliess people in the world."

Just then the gang saw three guards speaking with a man who had a cabbage cart which ended with the mans cart being earthbended down a cliff.

The gang looked over and watched the cart fall.

"You were saying Aang?" Neo asked.

"Just keep smiling." He said as they walked toward the guards.

One of the guards brought a rock up out of the ground when the group came up.

"State your business." He ordered.

Aang ran up and got in the guys face.

"My business is my business young man and no one else's." He said in his old man even caused the guard to drop the rock.

"I've gotta mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your back side."

"Settle down old timer,just tell me who you are."

"Please, excuse my granpa Jarjar sir." Neo said walking up to them.

"He,myself,my little brother,and my girlfriend have been traveling day and night trying to get to the north pole too visit my girlfriend's family and we were hoping too stay for one night here in..."

"Omashu." Katara whispered.

"...Omashu."

"Who's he?" The guard asked looking at Sokka.

"Oh him,he's just the bag boy,Which reminds me,COCO CARRY GRANDPA's BAG WILL YOU."

Neo then threw the bag Aang was holding to Sokka.

"Yeah,no problem." Sokka mumbled.

"You seem like a responsible young man." The guard said.

"See that your grandfather stays out of trouble."

"Oh don't worry sir,I'm sure if anything trouble will find him."

"Enjoy Omashu."

The guards caused the stone gate to open so that the gang could walk in.

"Coco?" Sokka asked.

"What?" Neo replied like it was nothing.

"I had to get you in somehow."

"You could have said I was her brother."

"Do you honesty believe that they would have believed I was traveling with my girlfriend, my grandpa,my brother,and my girlfriend's brother,I don't think so?"

"But...you..."

"Calm down Sokka." Katara said.

"We're in now so what dose it matter?"

"Easy for you to say you were the girlfriend."

"I know."

The group walked up to the edge of the intrenice and saw the wide vassness of the city with a bunch of slides everywhere.

"I know why we're here." Neo said in deadpan.

"This is the Omashu delivery system." Aang explained.

"Miles and miles of tubes and shoots,earthbending brings the packages up and gravity brings them down."

"Great so they get their mail on time." Sokka said unimpressed.

"They do get their mail on time,but my friend Bumi found a better use for these shoots."

"Oh no." Neo said dreadfully.

Neos worries were proven right as the gang had found themselves at the top of a shoot in a delivery box.

"I knew this was why we were here." He declared.

"One ride." Aang said.

"Then we're off to the north pole,airbender's honor."

"Why don't I believe you."

"This sounded fun at first." Katara began.

"But now that we're here I'm starting to have second THOUGHTS!"

They started to slide down the slide before Katara could finish.

And unfortunately the ride ended with the group getting arrested.

"Just one ride he says,it will be fun he says." Neo said as he and the group were led to the king.

"And what happens,we get arrested."

Aang gave a nervous grin and chuckle as they were brought before the king.

The king was an old man who had a look on his face that would make you think he was crazy.

He watched as the group was brought in and set his sights on Aang as if he recognised him.

"Your Majesty." The guard began.

"These juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretences,and malicious destruction of cabbages."

"Off with their heads." The cabbage man demanded.

"One for every head of cabbage."

'Where did he get more cabbage? 'Eli mentally thought.

'Cabbage must be famous here.'Neo thought back.

"Silence." The guard said.

"Only the king can pass down judgement,what is your judgement sire?"

The king looked at every single one of the group particularly Aang before he spoke.

"Throw them..." He began.

"...a feast."

"Wait,"Neo said confused.

"What?"

Awhile later the group was seated at a table that had food spread across it,the king was standing behind Aang who sat between Katara and Sokka,while Neo sat next to Katara and Eli sat next to Sokka.

"The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feast." The king said offering a chicken leg to Aang.

"So I hope you like your chicken without skin."

"Thanks," Aang said.

"But I don't eat meat."

The King then addressed Sokka.

"How about you,I bet you like meat."

"That's an understatement." Neo mumbled as the king forced the chicken into Sokkas mouth too which Sokka started to enjoy it(the chicken not the force feed).

"Is it just me,or is this guy's crown a little crooked?" Katara whispered as the king made his way to his seat.

"I think there's more to this king then meets the eye." Neo whispered.

"Just play along."

"So tell me bald one." The king began.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from...Kangaroo island." Aang answered.

"Kangaroo island?" Eli asked.

Aang just shrugged.

"Kangaroo island eh,I hear that place is really hoppen."

Sokka started to laugh when he noticed the others starring at him.

"What it was funny?" He said.

"Coco shut up." Neo said.

"OK."

The others began to snicker at the fact that Sokka responded to Coco.

"Well," the king began.

"All these jokes are maken me tired,guess its time too hit the hay."

He then threw a chicken leg at Aang who caught it with his airbending,everyone in the room(except the group and the king)were shocked.

"There's an airbender in our presence,and not just any airbender the avatar."

Aang dropped the leg on his plate and tried to play it off but to no avail.

"Now what do you have to say for yourself grandpa Jarjar?"

Everyone waited to see what would happen next and Neo was scouting too see if there was an escape route for them and was prepared to enact but then Aang started playing along.

"OK,you caught me." He began.

"I'm the avatar, doing my avatar thing and keeping the world safe.

" Everything checks out,no firebenders here.

So good work everybody, love each other,respect all life,don't run into spears,and may the force be with you we'll see you next time."

However the two guards blocking the way placed their spears in the way to block their escape.

"You can't keep us here,let us leave." Katara demanded.

"Lettuce leaf." The king said as he ate a lettuce leaf.

"We're in trouble." Sokka said.

"This guys crazier then master Yoda's reddles."Eli added.

" No kidding."Neo agreed.

"Tomorrow the avatar will face three deadly challenge's." The king announced.

"But for now the guards will show you to your chambers."

"My leage,do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?" A servant asked.

"The newly refurbish chamber."

"Wait,which one are we talking about?"

"The one that use to be the bad chamber,until the resent refurbishing that is.

Of course we've been calling it the new chamber but we really should number them..."

"OH JUST SEND US TO THE REFURBISHED CHAMBER THAT WAS ONCE BAD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Eli shouted getting annoyed by the exchange.

"Ah,excellent idea young man,guards what he said."

"Nice one Eli."Sokka said.

" Shut up Coco."

The gang was taken into a room that was more like a guess room then a chamber.

"This is a prison cell?" Katara asked.

"But its so nice."

"He did say it was newly refurbished." Aang said.

"Nice or not we're prisoners." Sokka said.

"I wonder what these challenges are gonna be."

"We're not sticking around to find out." Katara said.

"There's gotta be some way out of here."

"The air vents."

The gang looked over and saw a small hole in the shape of a circle in the wall.

"If you think we're gonna fit through there,your crazier then that king." Sokka said.

"We can't but Momo can." Eli said.

Aang picked up Momo and started to push him into the hole,unfortunately Momo had eaten a bit too much at the feast that he had gotten a bit fat and couldn't fit.

"Momo I need you to find Appa and bust us out of here." Aang said continueing to push momo.

"Aang its not gonna work." Neo said laying aginest one of the beds.

"I know, why don't you used your laser stick thingy." Sokka suggested.

"A)Its lightsaber 2)I can't,me and Eli left ours with Appa."

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know,maybe because I wasn't expecting to get ARRESTED TODAY."

"OK so use the force."

"That's not how the force works."

"Let's just get some rest." Katara said being the voice of reason.

"Your gonna need it for tomorrow Aang."

Eli decided to share a bed with Sokka while Katara and Aang got their own beds,Neo decided to stay where he was and try as he might to resist he ended up doseing off.

"Master Skywalker they're to many of them,what are we going to do." A little boys voice said.

Screams,Cry's for help,and laser fire are heard.

"YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE!" A mans voice said.

"MASTER!" Neos voice cried.

"You need to get everyone to safety."

"Here they come." A girls voice said.

"No..no...NORA!"

"I love you Neo."

Neo gasped awake and found himself being held by the guards in a secured room.

He looked to his left and saw Katara, Sokka,and Eli also being held.

'What happened?' Neo mentally asked Eli.

'They came into our room in the middle of the night and took us away.'Eli said mentally.

'I tried to call you but you wouldn't wake up,why?'

Before Neo could answer the wall in front of them sled open revealing Aang and the king who was warring an ugly purple outfit.

"Oh,I thought you might refuse." The king said.

"So I will give your friends some special souvenirs."

The guards then placed crystal rings on the others,Sokka and Neo got dark blue crystal rings while Eli and Katara got a light green type.

"Those delightful rings are made of pure jennamite." The king explained.

"Also known as 'creeping crystal',a crystal that grows remarkably fast.

" By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it,terrible fate really,I can stop it but only if you corroborate. "

"Its already creeping." Sokka said as the crystal started to grow.

"We can see that Coco."Neo said as his started to creep too.

" I'll do what you want."Aang said.

The king brought the group to a cave where water was falling at the center.

"It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry." The king said giving Aang his first challenge,he then saw the key in the water fall.

"Oooh,there it is,would you mind fetching it for me?"

And thus the first challenge began,Aang started by running to the bottom of the rock and try to climb the ladder,but the force of the water was too great and powerful that Aang had to let go and dial back a bit.

Then he tried coming in high using airbending,but again the water was too powerful and strong too stay the course so Aang again had to dial back.

As this was happening Neo was watching with focus and then remembered a time when he and his master were on another planet with a clone battalion, Neo was hanging with some clone shipers and wanted to know how to shoot.

"The key is finding the center of the target." The clone explained.

"If you go in high you over shoot it,if you go in low you just hit the the center and when its in unison fire."

Neo realized what Aang had to do,and Aang realized it too.

Using the top of one of the stones sticking from the bottom, Aang threw it at the key and then used airbending too give it speed.

BULLSEYE!

It was a direct hit and it came in just above the group.

"There enjoy your lunch." Aang said.

"I want my friends back now!"

"Oh not just yet." The king said.

"I need help with another matter,it seems I've lost my pet Flopsy."

Flopsy,turned out to be a giant bunny goat type thingy,and while the king was enjoying his little "reunion" Aang went to go check on the others.

"Guys you OK?" He asked.

"Other then the crystal slowly incaseing my body." Katara began.

"Doing great."

Sokkas crystal began to grow again and he started too fall over.

"Sokka...Sokka...no." Neo exclaimed as Sokka fell on him and then Neo fell as well.

"You have got to be kidding me."

The king then walked up to the group and Aang stood before him.

"Come on,I'm ready for the next challenge."

The final challenge brought the group to an arena.

"Your final test is a duel." The king explained.

"And as a special treat you may choose your appoinent."

Two very tough looking men came up behind the king and stood on either side of him.

"Point and choose."

"So your saying whoever I point to,that's the person I get to fight?"

Aang asked.

"Choose wisely."

"Not the king,not the king,not the king." Neo kept muddering.

"I choose...you."

"Wrong choice."

The king then began to grow his muscles till his robe came off revealing his well built body.

"Darn it Aang he's the freaking king of a city,what did you exspect?" Neo said.

"I'll make it even more interesting, I'll let one of your monk like friends help you."

"What why?"

"I'm curious."

"OK, I've seen Neo fight."

"Oh no." Neo mumbled.

"So let's see what Eli can do."

"(Sigh)Wrong choice." Neo and Eli said in unison.

The king then released Eli from his crystal cage and earthbended both of him and Aang out into the arena and then joined them.

"You thought I was a frail old man,but I'm the most powerful earthbender you'll ever see."

"Can we fight the guy with the axe instead?" Eli asked nervously.

"There are no take backs in my kingdom,you two might need these."

A guard then threw Aangs staff and Elis lightsaber (which is the Qui-gon jinn design) out to them and they caught them both.

"What." Eli said confused.

"How did you...?"

"All will be explained if you survive the duel,now let's see what you got."

The king brought rocks up and threw them at them,Aang avoided the rocks while Eli just jumped forward and ignited his blue lightsaber to bring down on him,but the king just sent a rock into him and caused him too fall back.

"Typical airbending tactic, avoid and evade." The king said.

"I would hope the avatar would be less predictable, and you young man that is an interesting weapon you have not from around here are you?"

Eli charged ahead with his saber while the king began stomping on the ground causing rocks to pop up,Eli avoided as much as he could but he eventually got hit by one.

Aang came in on a air bubble and then blasted a burst of air at the king who brought a stone wall up too block it.

"Did someone leave the window open?" The king asked.

"It feels a little drafty in here,are you hoping I'll catch a cold?"

Eli and Aang both charged in but the king used the wall too send a rock wave toward them and it swatted them away.

"How are you two going to get me from way over there?"

Aang started to charge again using airbending but Eli just stopped him.

"We need a new strategy." He said.

"Like what?" Aang asked.

"He's blocked everything we've thrown at him."

"We're thinking like we're trained, we need to think outside the box."

"What do you have in mind?"

Meanwhile on the balcony with Neo,Katara, and Sokka.

"What are they doing?" Katara asked.

"They're just standing there."Sokka added.

"They can't use typical fighting styles like they've been taught." Neo said.

"They need to think like the king,like a crazy lunatic."

They then saw Aang running around making a twister out of the sand,while Eli got on his knees and closed his eyes.

Neo watched him with great interest and wondered what he was doing.

The king watched as this was happening and started bending a big chunck of the balcony out of the wall too throw it at them.

As the rock came at them it got caught in the twister and Eli jumped on it as it went by him,Aang then threw it back at the king who bend it in half as Eli appeared out of no where and pointed his lightsaber at the king.

"You are beaten." Eli smirked.

"Um,Eli." Aang called from behind.

"Oh young man its not me who's been beaten." The king said looking up.

Eli was confused at first but then a pebble fell on his head,he looked up and saw the king still had a rock in the air.

"Tried to tell you." Aang said running up too them.

"Shut up Aang." Eli said.

"Well done you two." The king said.

"You both fight with much fire in your hearts."

The king then threw the rock away and fell back into the ground much to the young avatar and Jedi's confusion.

The king then reappeared with the others as Aang and Eli joined them.

"You passed all my test." The king declared.

"Now you must answer one question."

"That's not fair." Aang cried.

"You said you would release my friends if I finished your tests."

"Well you didn't really finish the last one on your own." Eli said.

"Who side are you on?"

"Guys...later." Neo said.

"What's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?" The king asked.

"Oh,come on!" Sokka cried.

"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free.

" What is my name?"

Aang and Eli just looked at the king like he really lost his mind.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Eli shouted.

"From the looks of your friends,I'd say you have about a few minutes." The king said as he walked off.

"How am I supposed to know his name?" Aang asked.

"Think about the challenges." Katara suggested.

"Maybe its some kind of riddle."

"I've got it." Sokka said.

"Really?" Neo asked in non belief.

"He's an earthbended right,Rocky you know because of all the rocks."

"OK,Coco you don't help anymore." Neo said.

"However that is a good back up." Katara said.

"No its not."

"OK so back to the challenges, I got a key from the water fall,I saved his pet,and me and Eli had a duel with him."

"And what did you learn?" Katara asked.

"That he's a mad genius" Eli said.

The crystals started to grow again.

"We might want to think faster."

"Wait,what did you say?" Aang asked.

"We might want to think faster?"

"No before that."

"He's a mad genus."

"I know his name."

"That's great!" Eli said excitingly.

"But quick question... Is no one gonna point out the fact that Sokka keeps responding to Coco?"

Everyone looked to Sokka who suddenly realized Eli was right.

"Oh maaaaan." He whined.

The group returned to the king's throne room where Aang gave his answer.

"With help from Eli I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges." Aang explained.

"I understood a long time ago,I had to open my brain to the possibilities."

The king then began to laugh.

"Bumi your a mad genus."

Aang then went in and hugged the kin-Bumi who hugged back.

"Oh Aang." He said.

"Its good too see you again, you haven't changed abit literally."

As this was happening the others (except Eli) came up still incsaed in crystal.

"Ah,over here." Katara said.

"Little help."Sokka added.

"Please?"Neo asked.

Bumi then caused the crystal too burst.

" Jennamite rock candy,delious."

"So this crazy king is your old friend Bumi?" Katara asked.

"Who you calling old...OK I'm old."

"Why did you do all this instead of just telling Aang who you are?" Sokka asked.

"And how did you know about me and Eli?" Neo added.

"First of all its pretty fun to mess with people." Bumi began.

"But I do have a reason,Aang you have a difficult task ahead of you,the world has changed in the 100 years you've been gone.

The duty of the avatar is to restore balance to the world by defeating fire lord Ozai,you have much too learn for you must master all four elements and confront the fire lord and when you do I hope you will think like a mad genus.

" And to answer your question Neo,when I saw Aang I knew he had to have brought a sky bison and I sent my guards to look for don't worry he's resting comfortably in the homestead with Flopsey.

At any rate I found those devices and knew they couldn't have been from this world,your not from around here are you?"

"No sir."Neo answered.

"Didn't think so."

"Thank you for your wisdom." Aang said.

"But before we leave I have a challenge for you."

While Aang and Bumi did Aangs "challenge "(which was sliding down the delivery system)Neo took Eli to the side.

" What is it Neo?" Eli asked.

"I need to show you something." Neo answered.

"What?"

Neo then took out the holocron and used the force too play the message,Eli was shocked to see who it was.

"This is Master Obi wan-kenobi." It began.

"I regret to report that both the Jedi and republic have fallen,with the dark shadow of the empire rising too take its place.

" This message is a warning and reminder for any surviving Jedi:trust in the force.

"Do not return to the temple that time has passed,and our future uncertain, we will each be challenged our trust our friendships.

"But we must preserve and in time A NEW HOPE will emerge,may the force be with you...always."

The message ended and Neo looked and saw Eli in tears.

"At least we know he's still alive." Neo said comfortly.

Eli just nodded and wiped his eyes.

Neo sighed.

"OK, I'll do it." He said.

Eli looked at him.

"Do what?" He asked.

"I'll teach you everything I know."

Elis eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"I may fail you may fail but there is no try. "

"I never understood that sentence."

"Me either."

"Thank you...uh."

"Go ahead,I guess in a way I am."

"Thank you,master."

Eli then bowed to Neo who in turn did the same.

They then walked off too join the others in order to continue their journey.

(Please like and review)


	3. Book 1:Imprisoned

(I do not own star wars or avatar the last airbender)

"Water,earth,fire,air."

"Long ago the four nations lived together in Harmony,then everything changed when the fire nation attacked."

"Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most he vanished."

"100 years passed and my brother and I found the new avatar, an airbender named Aang,we also met two warriors from beyond the stars named Neo and Eli."

"And although Aangs airbending skills are great he has a lot too learn before he can help anyone."

"But I believe Aang can save the world."

STAR WARS

THE LAST AIRBENDER

Book one:water

While waiting for Sokka to return with dinner,Aang,Katara, Neo,and Eli were waiting by some trees,Neo had begun Elis training from scrach,Eli had his lightsaber on and was warring a blindfold while Neo threw rocks at him.

"Master." Eli said swatting another rock.

"Why are we starting with the basics,master Yoda already taught us this?"

"This is how master clouse began my training." Neo answered throwing another rock at Eli.

"When I am sure you are prepared for the next set,we will start them,now continue."

Neo kept throwing rocks at Eli tell he noticed Sokka walking up.

"Let's stop for today Eli,Sokkas back."

"Great,what's for dinner?" Aang asked.

"We've got a few options." Sokka said placeing the bag he had down.

"First,round nuts and some kind of oval shaped nuts,and some rock shaped nuts,that might just be rocks,dig in."

"Your nuts if you think this is gonna feed us." Neo said inspecting the nuts.

"Seriously, what else you got?" Katara asked.

As this was happening,Momo had picked up the rock that Sokka had thrown away and banged it aginest a bigger rock and created a big boom.

"What was that?" Sokka asked.

"Either that rock that Momo has is magic or he's learned earth bending." Eli said as another boom was heard.

"Its coming from over there." Aang said and the group took off toward it(except Sokka of course).

"Shouldn't we run from the huge boom instead of toward them?"He asked.

" Sokka come on."Neo ordered.

The group came to a fallen tree and saw a boy in his mid teens bending rocks.

"An earthbender." Katara said in wonder.

"OK so it wasn't Momo." Eli admitted.

"Let's go meet him." Aang said.

"He looks dangerous, so we better approach cautiously." Sokka added.

"Your paranoid." Neo said.

"Am not!" Sokka squeaked.

"Hello,there I'm Katara." Katara said approaching the boy.

"What's your name?"

But the boy got spooked by Katara and ran off using earthbending too block his way.

"Nice to meet you." Aang called out.

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Hey." Eli spoke.

"That guys gotta be running somewhere,maybe we're near a village."

"And I bet that village has a market." Aang added.

"Which means no nuts for dinner." Katara exclaimed.

"HEY!" Sokka cried.

"I worked hard to get those nuts!"

"Sokka." Neo sighed.

"Yeah I hate them too."

IMPRISONED

The group fond their way to the village where the boy lived and followed him to a market store.

Katara saw him walk into the store and followed him inside.

"Hey," she began.

"Your that kid,why did you run away before?"

"Uh,I think you have me confused with someone else." The boy tried to play off.

"No she doesn't." Aang said walking in with a straw hat on.

"We saw you earthbending."

The boys mother shocked to hear this,closed the door and window.

"They saw you doing what?" She asked her son.

"They're crazy mom,I mean look how they're dressed."

"But this my Jedi uniform." Eil whispered to Neo.

"Shh." Went Neo.

"Haru,you know how dangerous that is." The boys mother began.

"You know what would happen if they caught you earthbending."

Suddenly there was a banging on the door,Sokka looked through the window and saw fire nation troops.

"Fire nation." He said alarmed.

"Act natural."

"Can you?" Neo asked.

Harus mother let the troops in and they saw Haru and Sokka inspecting an apple,Katara eating Barrie's,and Aang leaning on a barrel only to fall in,Neo pinced his nose while Eli tried to hold his laughter.

"What do you want?" Harus mother asked.

"I already paid you this week."

"Your tax just doubled." The fire bender said,he started creating a fire ball causing Neo to reach for his lightsaber.

"We wouldn't want a accident now would we,Fire is so hard to control?"

Harus mother relented and Gave him the money.

"You can keep the carbon ones." He said as he left,Neo released his grip on his lightsaber.

"Nice guy." Sokka said.

"How long has it been like this?" Neo asked.

"Five years." Harus mother replied.

"Fire Lord ozai uses this towns mine to fuel his ships."

"They're thugs," Haru commented.

"They steal from us and everyone is too much of a coward to do anything."

"Quiet,Haru,don't talk like that."

"But Harus an earthbender he can help." Katara said.

"Earthbending is forbidden, its caused nothing but misery for this village, he must never use his abilities."

"How can you say that,Haru has a gift?Asking him not to earthbend is like asking me not to waterbend,it's apart of who we are."

"You don't understand."

" I understand Haru can fight back,what can the fire nation do to you that they haven't done already?"

"They can take Haru away,like they took his father."

Katara heard this and immediately felt horrible.

A few hours later,the group found themselves at Haru and his mothers farm where they made camp.

"My mother said you can sleep here tonight." Haru said.

"But you should leave in the morning."

"Thanks." Aang said.

"I'll try to make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay."

Katara, Haru,and Neo then went for a walk.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Katara said.

"I didn't know about your father."

"That's OK." Haru replied.

"Its funny,the way you were talking back at the store,it reminded me of him."

"Thanks."

"What was he like?" Neo asked.

"My father was very courageous, when the fire nation invaded, he and the other earthbenders were outnumbered 10 to 1,but they fought back anyway."

"He sounds like a great man." Katara added.

"After the attack they rounded up my father and the other earthbenders and took them away,we haven't seen them since."

"So that's why you hide your earthbending." Neo realized.

"Yeah,problem is the only way I can feel close to him now is when I practice my bending."

Haru started making two rocks float in mid air before crushing them.

"He taught me everything I know." He said sorrowfully.

"See this necklace?" Katara asked kneeling down next to him.

"My mother gave it to me."

"Its beautiful." Haru commented.

"I lost my mother in a fire nation raid,this necklace is all I have left of her."

"Its not enough is it?"

"No."

Neo listened from behind,he never knew what it was like to loose a parent,he had met them once when his master took him to his home planet Normvac but he never saw them die,and the village he was from was never attacked.

The closes thing he could think of was that night at the temple, when his master Clouse was killed by master Skywalker it was the only time ever in his life where the dark side nearly took over,even with Nor..no not her never think of her.

Neo was so deep in thought he didn't even hear Katara calling him.

"HELLO,EARTH TO NEO YOU THERE?" She yelled.

"Huh,what?" He said confused.

"You ok,you zoned out there for a minute?"

Neo just looked between her and Haru and just stood up.

"Let's just head back." He said walking away.

"Is he ok?" Haru asked.

Katara didn't even think about it,She may have lost her mother,but that was some years ago,Neo on the other hand lost his entire way of life and he was on a planet with no way home,no way to contact someone he knew,and no way too know if any of his people were still alive.

"Let's just follow him." She finally said and they took off after him.

While walking a little ways,the trio heard a crash and saw a old man trapped under some rocks in a mine and immediately ran over, Katara tried but to no avail too pull the man out while Haru and Neo held the rocks up.

"Its not working." She said.

"We have to get help."

"There's no time,pull harder." Haru exclaimed.

"Haru,believe me Katara is a strong welled woman." Neo grunted trying to hold the rocks up.

"But she's not that strong,you have to do it."

"I can't"

"Haru,in order for the triumph of evil to take place is for a good man to do nothing,you have too do it,but I'll help you."

"You can earthbend?"

"No,but there's something I can do."

"Neo,are you sure?" Katara asked.

"There's no time for debate."

Neo then released his grip on the rocks and walked back a little, he started to use the force and some of the big rocks started to flote much to Haru shock.

"Now its your turn." Neo said struggling.

"But.." Haru began but was interrupted by Katara.

"Its the only way Haru." She said.

"Please."

Haru then left his post and got into a stance and bended the rocks down the mine,Katara then moved the old man and Neo dropped the rocks.

"How did you do that?" Haru asked.

"Let's just say I'm not from around here." Neo replied.

Later that night,the group got comfortable in the barn.

With Katara sleeping on the ground,Sokka on some crates,Aang on Appa,Eli sleeping against Appa,and Neo sleeping against the only window in the barn.

Katara had told the others what Haru had done earlier.

"It was brave of Haru to use his earthbending to help that old man." She said.

"You must have really inspired him." Aang complemented.

"Guess so."

"Everybody get some sleep." Sokka ordered.

"We'll be leaving at dawn."

"Dawn,can't we sleep in for once."

"Absolutely not,this place is crawling with fire nation troops,if they discover your here Aang we're eating fireballs for breakfast."

"Hate to say it,but Sokkas right." Neo said.

"The longer we stay here the more danger we have at revealing ourselves, so its best we leave at dawns first light."

The group then all fell asleep.

(Dream sequence)

Fog,that's all Neo could see.

No trees,no stars,not even his own hand.

"Hello." He called out.

"Is anyone there?"

He then turned around and came face to face with a girls living corpse.

"Why didn't you save me Neo." She asked,then Neo woke up.

He breathed slowly trying to calm himself when he heard crying coming from outside,he looked out the window and saw Harus mother on her knees crying,he then went out and joined her.

Early the next morning, Katara went out to get some water for the trip,when she noticed Neo with Harus mother of whom he had a hand on her shoulder.

They both looked to Katara with Harus mother having tears in her eyes,Katara looked to Neo who looked back at her and nodded his head,Katara dropped the vase she put water in realizing what had happen.

She burged into the barn with Neo soon behind her in a panic.

"They took him." She declared.

"They took Haru away."

"What?" Both Aang and Eli asked.

"The old man turned him into the fire nation." Neo explained walking in.

"And its all my fault." Katara continued.

"I forced him into earthbending."

"Slow down Katara." Sokka said,he then turned to Neo.

"When did this happen?"

"Harus mother said they came for him at midnight."

"Then its too late to track them,he's long gone."

Katara walked to the door with her back to everyone.

"We don't have to track him." She said in a determined voice.

"The fire nation is gonna take me right to Haru."

"And why would they do that?" Aang asked.

"Because they're gonna arrests me for earthbending."

"Uh Katara," Eli began.

"Aren't you forgetting one teeny tiny itsy bitsy little detail?

" YOU CANT EARTHBEND!"

"Not yet." Neo said.

"But I think I might have an idea."

The group later arrived at the mines,where Neo was explaineing his plan.

"There are ventilation shafts throughout these mines." He explained.

"All Aang has to do is send an air current from that vent to this one the bolder levitate and..."

"TADA,fake earthbending." Sokka interrupted.

"Aang you get all that?" Katara asked.

"Sure sure I got it." Aang said poofing air at a butterfly.

"Do you?" Neo asked.

"Yes."

"Tell me what it is."

"Ummmm,can we go over it again?"

Neo deadpanned.

"Just use airbending when Katara says 'earthbending style."

"Got it."

"I don't think you should go in alone." Sokka said concerned.

"She won't be." Neo said.

"Cause I'm going with her."

"I don't need protection from you." Katara argued.

"Didn't say you did,but Harus mother said that the firebenders asked about me since I caused rocks to float too,so I'm just turning myself in."

"Here they come." Eli called out.

"Everyone get to your places." Sokka ordered.

"Remember like we rehearsed."

The fire nation troops came around the corner as Sokka and Katara ran into each other.

"Get out of my way pip squeak." Sokka acted out.

"How dare you call me pip squeak." Katara acted back.

"You big eared creaton."

"What did you call me?"

"A giant big eared creation,look at those things do herds of animals use them for shade?"

"You better back off,seriously back off."

"This is all to perfect." Neo laughed.

"I will not back off." Katara continued.

"I bet elephants get together and make fun of how big your ears are."

"That's it your going down."

"I'll show you whose boss,earthbending style."

But nothing happened,causing Neo to pinch his nose and sigh in annoyance.

"I said:EARTHBENDING STYLE!"

"Aang thats your que." Eli whispered as Aang airbeneded Into the vent causing the rock on the other too float,unfortunately Momo was under the rock making the fire troops think it was him.

"That lemur,he's earthbending." One of them said.

Neo facedpalmed at their stupidity.

"No you idiot its the girl." Sokka explained.

"Oh of course."

"I'll hold her."

"Excuse me." Neo announced,coming out of his hinding place spinning three rocks around in his hand using the force.

"But I believe you've been looking for me,I'm the other earthbender who helped the old man yesterday at the mines."

"Take him as well." The head firebender ordered.

"You both got twelve hours to find Haru." Sokka whispered to Katara.

"We'll be right behind you."

The fire nation troop took both Neo and Katara away leaving the other boys alone,Sokka checked his ears and then looked to Momo.

"Momo,you have some big ears." He said.

"Shut up Sokka." Eli said.

Later,the trio arrived at the docks too see Katara and Neo off.

Neo and Katara were being led into the ship in a miniature wagon.

Neo looked toward the docks and saw Aang and Sokka warring straw hats and Eli in his roeb with the hood up,as they look towards them as well.

Katara started to look a little nervous so Neo placed a hand on her rist and she looked to him.

"Don't worry." He whispered.

"It'll be fine."

They then went into the ship.

A few hours later,Aang,Sokka, and Eli came behind on Appa following the ship,Aang was looking a little worried.

"She'll be fine Aang." Sokka said noticing his worry.

"Katara knows what she's doing."

"And besides Neos with her." Eli added.

"He won't let anything happen to her."

The ship that Neo and Katara were on arrived at an oil rig in the middle of the ocean, they were led out with other prisoners and presented too the warden.

"Earthbenders." The warden began.

"It it my pleasure to welcome you aboard my minding shipyard.I am your warden,I prefure to think of you not as prisoners but as honored guest,and I hope you come too think of me as your humble host,you will succeed here,if you simply abide..."

The warden was interupted by one of the prisoners who began to couph causing the warden to firebend towards him makeing the prisoner loose balance.

"WHAT KIND OF GUEST DISHONORS HIS HOST BY INTERRUTING HIM?" The guard shouted.

"Take him below,one week in solitary will improve his manners."

After the prisoner was taken away,the warden continued.

"Simply treat me with the curtsey I treat you and we'll get along famously."

The warden then led the prisoners on a tour of the rig.

"You will find earthbenders." He continued.

"That this rig is made entirely out of metal,you are miles away from any rock or stone,so if you have any illusions about employing that brutish savagery that passes for bending among you people forget them it is impossible,good day."

The warden then walked away and the prisoners(including Neo and Katara)went through the gate that led into the main yard.

After they went inside the gates closed behind them.

"OK,let's fine Haru and get out." Neo said.

Katara nodded,The duo walked around the prisoners till Haru saw them.

"Katara, Neo?" He said.

"Haru." Katara replied.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Its my fault you were captured."

"So we came too rescue you." Neo added.

"So you got yourselves arrested?"

"It was the only way to find you."

"Her idea,I just helped get her here and me."

"You both got guts,I'll give you that,come on,there's someone I want you too meet."

Haru led them over to a group of men and introduced them too an older wise looking man.

"Guys,this is my father Tyro." Haru introduced.

"Dad, this is Katara and Neo."

"Its an honor too meet you." Katara said bowing.

Neo bowed as well.

"Have some dinner you two." Tyro offered.

Katara took a bowl and gave a sick look when she saw the food.

"I'm good." Neo kindly declined.

"Its not as bad as it looks."

Katara tasted it and didn't find it delicious.

"Its still pretty bad though."

"Tyro." One of the prisoners called out.

"The prisoners are complaining they're not enough blankets to go around."

"I'll talk to the guards,in the meantime make sure the elderly are taken care of,the rest of us will simply have to hope for warmer weather."

"If you don't mind me asking?" Katara asked.

"What's your escape plan?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know the plan to get everyone off the rig,what is it mutiny, sabotage?"

"There is no plan is there?" Neo asked

"The plan,the plan is to survive. To wait out this war and hope that some of us will make it back home,and forget this ever happen."

"How can you say that?" Katara demanded.

"You sound like you've already given up."

'Cause they have.'Neo thought looking at the prisoners and seeing their faces.

"Katara I imire your Courage." Tryo said.

"And I envy your youth, but people lives are at stake here.

" And the warden is a ruthless man,and he won't stand for any Rebellion. I'm sorry."

"We'll see about that." Katara said standing up and walking toward the food stand.

"What is she doing?" Haru asked.

"Remember when I told you that Katara was strong welled?" Neo asked.

"Yeah."

"Well she's also stubborn."

Katara then started banging a spoon aginest a pot,getting everyones attention.

"Earthbenders!" She began.

"You don't know me but I know of you,every child in my water tribe village was rocked to sleep with stories of the brave earth kingdom and the courageous Earthbenders who guard its boarders, some of you may think that the fire nation has made you powerless, yes they may have taken away your ability to bend,but they can't take away your courage and it is your courage they should fear,because it runs deeper then any mine you've been forced to dig,any ocean that keeps you far from home,it is the strength of your hearts that make you who you are,hearts that will remain unbroken when all rocks and stone has eroded away,the time to fight back is now,I can tell you that the avatar has returned. So remember your courage Earthbenders,let us fight for our freedom!"

As inspirational as Katara speech was,it only fell on dealf ears as none of the Earthbenders looked they were willing to fight.

"Why won't they fight back?" She asked Neo who walked up to her.

"Look at their faces." He said.

"Those are the faces of those who have lost hope,this was a waist of time."

Neo then walked away.

Later that night Aang brought Appa down by the rig while Eli used a device too signal Neo that they were there.

He saw a small blue light flashing back informing him that Neo saw his signal.

Neo putting his own device away,went and woke up Katara and the two snuck over too where the others were.

"Your twelve hours are up,where's Haru?" Sokka asked.

"We gotta get out of here."

"I can't." Katara said.

"We don't have time for this." Neo said.

"There are guards everywhere." Sokka whispered.

"Get on."

"Katara what's wrong?" Aang asked.

"I'm not leaving." Katara replied.

"I'm not given up on these people."

"What do you mean your not leaving?" Sokka demanded.

"We can't abandoned these people,there has to be a way too help them."

"Katara, they don't want help." Neo declared.

"They've given up and are too scared to do anything about it,this was a waist of time."

"How can you say that,your a Jedi?"

"Up until four weeks ago, you three didn't even know what a Jedi was,let alone that their was life on other planets."

"Maybe she's right." Aang said.

"Of course you agree with her."

"I agree with Katara." Eli declared.

"Eli." Neo berated.

"No master Katara's right,we can't just abandoned these people it's not the Jedi way and master kenobi,master Yoda,or even master Clouse would never back down and run,so why should we?"

Neo looked between Eli,Katara, and Aang and eventually relented with a sigh.

"Crap baskets,fine we'll help them." He said.

"Your all crazy." Sokka said.

"Now last chance to leave, now."

"No!" Katara stated."

"I hate when you get like this."

Suddenly,the group saw guards coming up around the corner.

"Come on we better hide."

Aang told Appa too take off while the group hid,eventually they found a place to hide behind some crates.

"OK of the free galaxy what's the plan?" Neo asked Katara.

"I wish I could make a hurricane." Aang stated causing everyone too look at him like he lost his mind.

"The warden would run away and we could steal his keys."

"Wouldn't the warden just take his keys with him?" Sokka asked.

"I'm just tossing out ideas."

"We're gonna keep trying but that is a good back up." Neo said.

"How come that's a good back up,but Rocky wasn't?" Sokka asked.

"Because Rocky was a stupid suggestion Coco."

"Stop calling me Coco!"

"Guys!" Katara butted in.

"Can you both do this later?"

"Sorry." They both said before glancing at each other in annoyance.

"I tried talking to the Earthbenders into fighting,but it didn't work." Katara continued.

"If there was only a way to help them help themselves."

"For that they need some type of earth or rock." Sokka said.

"Something they can bend."

"But this entire place is made of metal."

"No its not." Aang said.

"He's right." Eli chimed in.

"Look at the smoke,they're burning coal, in other words earth."

"Oh I am such an idiot!" Neo exclaimed.

"Katara are you sure you want to help these people?"

"Yes."

"Then I have an idea."

A couple hours later,Neo,Sokka, Katara, and Eli were standing by a big vent waiting for Aang who was inside.

"Its almost dawn." Katara said.

"We're running out of time."

"You sure this is gonna work?" Sokka asked.

"Its just like the mines,only on a bigger scale." Neo explained.

"All the vents lead to the center of the rig,all Aang has to do is close the all the vents that lead out and leave only the one that leads here open.

" He uses his airbending and the coal shoots out all around giving the Earthbenders a fighting chance."

"There's the intruder!" declared a fire nation guard.

The five hero's got back to back.

"Stay back!" Sokka shouted getting out his boomerang.

"I'm warning ya!"

"Sokka,they can firebend and you have a boomer-whatever,you do the math of how that's gonna go!" Eli shouted.

"Katara, Neo." Tryo pleaded.

"Stop,you can't win this fight."

"Listen to them well children." The warden said walking up to them.

"Your one mistake away from dying where you stand."

"Three,two,one." Neo counted.

Then suddenly the ground began too shake and coal exploded out of the vent with Aang(who was covered in sute)Katara walked up to the pile picked up one of the coals and began too address the prisoners.

"This is your chance Earthbenders!" She declared.

"Take it,your fate is in your own hands!"

But the benders were still hesitant to fight causing the warden too laugh.

"Foolish girl." He began.

"You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people?

" Look at these blank hopeless faces,their spirits were broken a long time ago.

"Oh,but you still believe in them,how sweet.

" Your faith in their energy little girl has failed. "

The warden started to walk away when he heard Neo begin to speak.

"When did you allow fear to dictate who you are?" He began.

"This girl,nay,this young woman is standing before you with the elements to fight back and your afraid?

" I think it is the warden who is afraid because he knows you can use this coal.

"Now you may see three dozen fire benders,but I see a few strong Earthbenders who out match them in one thing and one thing alone...fellowship."

Neo ran up the coal so that everyone could see him.

"Now I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me,there may come a day when the courage of men(and women)fail!" He began to shout.

"Where we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship,but it is not this day!

" There will come a day,when the earth kingdom and the other nations will come crashing down with it,but it is not this day!

"THIS DAY WE FIGHT!

" In all that you hold dear on this good earth,I bid you stand,CITIZENS OF THE EARTH KINGDOM! "

Then Neo(while turning around )used the force to call his lightsaber and brought it too life and got into a stance,shocking everyone but the gang.

"Now." He said turning his head to the prisoners.

"Who will fight the fire nation with me?"

The warden (still in shock from what he just saw Neo had done)

Waited to see if the prisoners would react.

At first he thought they wouldn't, till a piece of coal hit his head.

Everyone looked to see who threw it and saw it was Haru(who now had three coals spinning In his hand.)

"Show no mercy!" The warden ordered and he and some other benders began to fire at Haru,but it was suddenly blocked by a wall of coal.

Haru looked back and saw his father bending it.

"For the earth kingdom attack!" Tryo declared.

And the other prisoners began too fight back.

Eli got his lightsaber out and joined his master in disarming the non-firebenders,by cutting their spears and swords in half,Sokka did the same with his boomerang.

"Eli with me!" Neo shouted as they walked up to the prison door.

"Together." Neo said and he and Eli began to use the force to open the door.

"Where did you find them?" Haru asked Katara seeing this.

"They kind of found us." She replied.

The door then opened wide and allowed the prisoners to escape.

"Get to the ship!" Tyro ordered.

"We'll hold them off!"

"Do not let them escape!" The warden shouted till he was punched in the face,he looked to see who his attacker was and saw it was Neo.

"YOU!" He shouted.

"YOU DID THIS!"

"Nope." Neo said.

"I just played a small role."

The warden then started firing fire ball after fire ball at Neo who jumped out of the way,using his lightsaber to dissipate the fireballs and the force too push the warden back.

Meanwhile,the rest of the gang noticed the guards coming after the prisoners,then Aang got an idea.

"Guys throw me some coal." He said.

He then made a miniature twister while the others placed the coal inside it shooting at the guards who got hit.

The Earthbenders then started to make the coal come together too make a giant pile so the guards would float on it,Neo saw this and charged at the warden.

He jumped in the air and double kicked him onto the pile of coal,the warden was then dragged along with the other guards over to the edge of the rig and over the water.

"No please, I can't swim." The warden begged.

"Don't worry I hear cowards float." Tyro said.

"We're just treating you with the same curtsey you treated us." Neo said.

Tyro then released his control of the coal and dropped them into the ocean.

Sometime later,the group and the prisoners were on they're way back to civilization.

"I wanna thank you for saving me." Haru said to Katara and Neo.

"Saving us."

"All it took was a little coal." She said.

"It wasn't the coal Katara, it was you."

"Thank you for helping me find my courage,Katara of the water tribe." Tyro said.

"And you Neo of the Jedi order."

"I only played a small part." Neo said humbly.

"Katara's the real hero."

"Well my family and everyone here owe you two much."

"I guess your going home now." Katara said.

"Yes,to take back our village,too take back all of our villages!" Tyro declared and the former prisoners cried in agreement.

"The fire nation will regret the day they step foot on our land."

"Come with us" Haru requested.

"We can't." Katara said.

"Your mission is to take back your home,while ours is to get Aang too the north pole."

"That's him isn't it,the avatar?

" Katara, Neo thank you for bringing my father back to me,I never thought I see him again."

Haru then hugged Katara, shook Neos hand and walked away.

"I owe you an apology Katara." Neo said.

"What why?"Katara asked.

" I was ready to give up when I should have been coming up with a means to escape,instead I just wanted too leave and move on.

"I guess with the order gone,I just didn't think it mattered anymore.

" But me and Eli are the legacy of the Jedi and so we must do what they did before the fall even if we never leave this world."

"Yes well,you don't have to apologize."

Neo just snickered till he noticed Katara's neck.

"Katara your necklace!" He said.

Katara felt her neck and realized her mother's necklace was gone.

"On no!" She exclaimed.

Back at the rig,prince Zuko came up to the necklace that was on the ground,picked it up, and looked to the horizon.

(Ok,so in case anyone starts wondering if I'm gonna ship Neo and Katara I'm not,even though it may be implied I'm not,just wanted to clear that up,at any rate please like and review.)


	4. Book1:Winter solstice: the spirit world

(I do not own star wars or avatar the last airbender)

"Water,earth,fire,air."

"Long ago the four nations lived together in Harmony,then everything changed when the fire nation attacked."

"Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most he vanished."

"100 years passed and my brother and I found the new avatar, an airbender named Aang,we also met two warriors from beyond the stars named Neo and Eli."

"And although Aangs airbending skills are great he has a lot too learn before he can help anyone."

"But I believe Aang can save the world."

STAR WARS

THE LAST AIRBENDER

Book one:water

Running,that's all he was doing,running in a dark void.

He looked all around him hoping too see a light or anything remotely seeable,but he saw nothing.

"Neo." A voice whispered causing him to stop.

"WHO'S THERE?" He demanded.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

He looked around and started running again till he ran into someone.

He looked up and saw the corps of a man who looked to be in his fifthties,standing before him with his hands behind his back.

"You have failed my young padawan." He said in a distain voice.

"No,I..I did what I could but there was nothing I could..." He began only to be interrupted by a girls corps.

"I thought you loved me,but instead you abandoned me for yourself." She said with hatred.

"No I..."

"DID!"

"No,I tried to save you all of you,but I..I."

"Why didn't you save us?" A bunch of dead Jedi's said in unison.

"Why Neo,why why why why?"

They kept saying that over and over causing Neo to grab his head in anguish and dispair,until finally he had enough.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted and then he woke up with a startle,only this time someone noticed.

"Neo?" Katara asked sleepy.

"You OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine katara, just go back to sleep." Neo said trying to play it off,but katara would not be detoured from her friend.

"Neo." She began.

"Every night since you and Eli arrived,you've woken up with a startle and I've noticed.

"At first I wasn't gonna say anything,but now I'm worried something's wrong,so please tell me what's wrong."

Neo was still reluctant to tell her,but then he relented.

"OK fine." He sighed.

"But you must promise not to tell to the others,I do not wish them too worry especially Eli."

"I promise."

"Very well,for the past month now I've been having memories and nightmares about the night the temple was attacked."

WINTER SOLSTICE: THE SPIRIT WORLD

It was a pretty sunny day as the gang flew through the air on Appa.

Aang was up front laying back with a straw in his mouth,Sokka was sharpening a stick with his knife,Eli was mediating (or lack there of as he was falling asleep) Neo was leaning aginest the back of Appas saddle deep in thought.

The talk he had with Katara the night before helped a little,but he still felt haunted by the memories of that night.

He looked over at Katara who was leaning aginest the side of the saddle looking at the clouds.

"Those clouds look so soft don't they?" She asked.

"Like you could just jump down and land in a big soft cotton field."

"Maybe you should give it a try." Sokka teased.

"Your hilarious."

"I'll try it." Aang said and jumped off Appa and fell though the clouds,Sokka and Katara looked over to see where Aang was until he came back and landed back on Appa all wet.

"Turns out clouds are made of water." He said using his airbending too dry off.

This caused Katara and Sokka to snicker and Neo to smirk until he noticed something behind them and Katara noticed too.

"Hey." She said.

"What's that?"

The group worked their way up to the front and Neo tapped Elis shoulder to wake him up,the group looked and saw a huge area that looked dark and burnt.

"It looks like a scar." Sokka said.

The scar turned out to be an area of burnt trees,eventually the group landed in the area and looked around.

"Listen." Sokka said.

"Its so quite, there's no life anywhere."

"Aang are you OK?" Katara asked.

"What happened here?" Eli asked.

"FIRE NATION!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Those evil Savages make me sick,they have no respect for..."

"Shhh." Went Katara.

"What so I'm not allowed to be angry?"

"Sokka shut up." Neo said.

"What?"

Neo then pointed to Aang who sat on the ground in dispair at the state of the forest.

"Oh."

"Why would anyone do this?" Aang asked out loud.

"How could I let this happen?"

"Aang you didn't let this happen." Katara tried to reassure him.

"It has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it dose,it's the avatars job to protect nature."

"I thought the avatar's job was to keep balance?" Eli asked only to be elbowed by Neo.

"But I don't know how to do my job."

That's why we're going to the north pole."Katara said.

"To find you a teacher."

"Yeah a waterbending teacher,but there's no one who can teach me how to be the avatar.

" Monk Gyatso told me that avatar Roku would help me."

"The avatar before you?" Sokka asked.

"He died over a hundred years ago,how are you supposed too talk to him?"

"I don't know."

Neo just stood there watching Aang till he suddenly felt an uneasy presence.

"Neo." He heard a whisper.

"Neo."

He looked around trying to see if he could tell where it was coming from,he then realized he wasn't asleep but awake.

He continued too look around till he noticed something in the distance that looked like a huge black and white animal, he looked a little closer till he was distracted by Katara.

"Hey Aang." She said.

"Are you ready to be cheered up?"

"No." He said then Katara threw an acorn at his head.

"Ow,hey how's that cheering me up.?"

"Cheered me up,ow." Sokka giggled only to get hit by a acorn as well.

"And that cheered me up." Eli laughed only to get slapped on the back of the head by Neo.

"Yeah,I probably deserved that."

Neo looked back to where the animal was but it was gone.

"These acorns are everywhere Aang." He heard Katara say.

"That means the forest will grow back,everyone of these will become real oak trees someday,and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back."

That seemed to cheer Aang up as he graced Katara with a smile.

"Thanks Katara." He said.

Katara then looked behind Aang and saw an old man walking up to them.

"Hey,who are you?" Sokka asked on edge.

"If I had to guess I'd say its a old man." Neo said sarcastically causing Sokka too glare at him.

"When I saw the flying bison.I thought it was impossible." The old man said.

"But those markings, are you the avatar child?"

Aang looked back to Katara who nodded and turned back and nodded as well with a smile.

"My village desperately needs your help."

The old man led the group away,but Neo took one last look around before following.

They eventually came to a small village that had some damaged buildings as if they were attacked.

"What happened here?" Eli asked.

"I think we're about to find out." Neo said.

The elder led them into a main building in the center of the village.

"This young person is the avatar." The elder said.

Another man(who was a little younger then the elder)came to up to them.

"So the rumors of your return are true." He said.

"It is the greatest honor in a lifetime to be in your presence."

"Nice to meet you too." Aang said bowing.

"We also heard rumors of two mysterious warriors with blazeing swords are also traveling with you,are one of you them?"

Aang,Katara,and Sokka were hesitant too answer, but Neo then answered.

"That's us." He said pointing to him and Eli.

"Its an honor too meet you as well." The man said bowing,Neo and Eli bowed as well.

"So," Aang began.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm not sure."

"Our village is in crisis." The elder said.

"He's our only hope,for the last few days at sunset a spirit monster comes and attacks our village.

" He is the Heibei,the black and white spirit. "

"Why is it attacking you?" Sokka asked.

"We do not know." The man said.

"But each of the last three nights he has abducted one of our own,we're especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near."

"What happens then?" Katara asked.

"I think I've heard of this,but in other...cultures around the world with different names:in some cultures its called 'the gathering',in others its called 'the night of reunion',I've been to a culture where it was called'the march of the dead'but they all mean the same thing." Neo said leaving out the part off being to other worlds.

"There is an event in which the barrier between the physical world and the spirit world connect for one night,allowing spirits too enter the physical world...am I pretty close?"

"That's actually an excellent description of the solstice young man,your very intelligent for your age."

"I have my moments."

"Heibei is already causing devastating and destruction, once the solstice is here there's no telling what might happen."

"So what do you want me to do?" Aang asked.

"Who better to restore a problem between our world and the spirit world then the avatar himself,you are the great bridge between man and spirit?"

"Aang?" Eli asked in unbelief,only to get elbowed by Neo on one side and Katara on the other.

"Sorry."

"Right,that's me."Aang said unsure of himself and Katara and Neo noticed.

"Hey great bridge guy." Katara said.

"Can we talk to you over here for a second?" Neo added.

The group went over to a window and began to discuss the situation.

"Aang,you seem to be a little unsure about all this." Katara began.

"Yeah," Aang started.

"That might be because I don't know a thing about the spirit world."

"Seriously?" Eli asked.

"Its not like there's someone to teach me this stuff."

"So can you help these people?" Katara asked.

"I have to try don't I,maybe whatever I have to do will just come to me."

"I think you can do it Aang." Katara assured.

"Yeah,we're all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster." Sokka plainly said.

"Maybe not." Neo said.

"I think I might have an idea of how you can handle the spirit Aang."

"Really how?"

"It was actually gonna be Elis next lesson, but it can be something for you too."

"Ok,if you think it will help."

"Alright then,Aang,my young padawan,come along please."

The three then walked out of the building and toward some bushes,Neo then picked up a rock.

"Eli if you would please throw this rock in the bushes." Neo asked.

Eli took the rock and through it in the bushes, suddenly a creature that looked to be a cross between a cat and a skunk came out and it was not happy.

"AHHHHH,a catskunk!" Aang yelled jumping into Elis arms causing him too hold Aang bridle style.

"Have you lost your mind Neo?"

"This is all part of the lesson."

"And what is the lesson?" Eli asked after a few seconds before looking at Aang and dropping him.

"Getting mauled?"

"No,making a connection."

Neo then closed his eyes and reached out his hand.

"Your connected to every living thing in the universe, but to discover that you need to let your guard down,you have to be willing to attach to others."

Aang and Eli looked and saw that the catskunk was calmed down and happy.

"Now you try it Eli."

Eli started trying to make a connection only for the catskunk to attack him,while this was happening Neo took Aang aside.

"It could be the same thing with handling spirits." Neo explained.

"By making a connection with the spirits, you might be able too find out what's wrong."

"I guess so."

"Hey,you'll do fine just stay calm and clear your mind."

"Thanks Neo."

"And who knows,maybe this will help you find a way to make contact with Roku.

"Yeah,maybe your right."

"MASTER!" Eli yelled,causing Neo and Aang too look back and see Eli being attacked by the catskunk.

"THE CATSKUNK DOESN'T WANT TO MAKE A CONNECTION!"

"ILL BE RIGHT THERE ELI,well better get ready Aang,its almost sunset.

Aang still looked a little nervous.

"Hey,you got this."

"Thanks Neo."

"May the force be with you."

They then went their separate ways,Aang heading to the front gate and Neo helping Eli get the catskunk off and inside the hut.

"How's he doing?" Katara asked.

"I have a few Scratch's, but I'll be fine." Eli said causing Katara to deadpanned.

"I was talking about Aang."

"Yeah,well I was talking to Sokka."

"Oh,sorry Eli I wasn't listening."

"Never mind."

"He's fine,he's just having trouble believing in himself."

Katara started to get worry,but then Neo placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry,he'll be fine."

Meanwhile outside, Aang was standing at the front gate waiting to see when the spirit would show up.

"Hello,spirit?" Aang said.

"Can you hear me?

" This is the avatar speaking, I'm here to try and help stuff."

Back inside,the rest of the group and the elder were watching Aang and Sokka was getting Ancy.

"This isn't right." He said.

"We can't sit here and cower while Aang waits for some monster to show up."

"If anyone can save us,he can." The elder said.

"He still shouldn't have to face this alone."

"We must be patient and let Aang handle this himself." Neo said.

"You give him to much credit."

"And you don't give him enough."

"Guys, don't start." Katara interjected.

Meanwhile back outside,the sun finally set and the spirit still hadn't arrived.

"The sun is set,where are you Heibei?" Aang asked.

"Well spirit,uh,I here by ask you to please leave this village in peace!"

Aang then swung his staff and set it in front of him.

"OK,well I guess that's settled then."

Aang turned and walked away.

"Well,I guess that's it then." Eli said.

Neo then noticed something behind Aang and saw it was the monster he saw at the burnt trees.

"AANG BEHIND YOU!"He yelled.

Aang turned around and came face to face with the spirit monster.

"You must be the Heibei spirit." He said.

"My name is..."

But before Aang could finish, the spirit roared a furious roar with a light beam coming out of his mouth, the spirit then walked over Aang and began to destroy the buildings.

"My name is Aang,I'm the avatar and I would like to help."

Aang then started following the spirit all over as the spirit tore through the village.

"Hey,wait up."

"The avatar's methods are...unusual." The man said.

'He's not making the connection.'Neo thought then he snuck out of the hut.

"It doesn't seem interested in what he's saying." Sokka said.

"Maybe we should go help him."

"No,only the avatar stands a chance against the Heibei."the elder said.

"Aang will figure out the right thing to do Sokka." Katara reassured.

Eli then looked around and noticed Neo was missing.

"Where's master?" He asked causing everyone too look around for the missing Jedi padawan.

"You don't think he..." Katara began.

Sokka just shrugged.

Meanwhile, Aang was still trying to get the spirit to listen to him,with little to no success.

"Please." He pleaded.

"Would you stop destroying things and listen?

" I'm just tying to do my job as spirit bridge. "

But the spirit ignored him and continued too destroy the buildings,which made Aang frustrated.

"Excuse me,would you please turn around?

"I command you to turn around now!"

The spirit turned around as Aang demanded and just smacked him away.

"That's it he needs help." Sokka said running out.

"Sokka wait!" Katara called out.

"Its not safe!"

"Heibei over here!"

Sokka threw his boomerang at the spirit, but it stopped in mid-air.

"Huh?" Went Sokka, then he turned his head and saw that Neo was using the force too hold the boomerang in place then let it drop to the ground.

"Neo what are you doing?"

"Shhhh!" Went Neo as he began to make his way to the spirit with his hand stretched out connecting too it through the force.

The spirit began to calm down and looked to Neo,it made its way too Neo(who was still calm)as he reached his hand out more till eventually the spirits head was leaning into Neos hand.

"That young man is..." The man began with Katara nodding as if she understood what he was going to say and Eli smirking knowing that Neos reputation perceived him.

Neos began to connect with the spirit and then shot his eyes open,he walked over to Aang too tell him what he found out.

"Aang,I know what's wrong." He began.

"Its not the people, its..."

But before Neo could finish, the spirit picked him up from the ground and started to run out of the village.

"Hang on Neo I'll save yo.." Sokka started to say but was also grabbed by the spirit.

"Sokka!" Katara cried running out.

"Let me go,let me go,let me go!"

"My hero!" Neo cried sarcastically as the spirit ran out of the village with Aang following on his glider.

"Guys!" Katara yelled running up to the front and becoming worried, Eli came up behind and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Aang followed the spirit in the woods as it took Neo and Sokka away.

"AANG OVER HERE!" Sokka cried.

"Hang on guys!" Aang yelled.

They made their way to the burnt forest as Aang tried to get closer.

"Help!" Sokka cried.

"Aang!" Neo yelled.

"The spirit isn't angry at the people,its angry about the for..."

But before Neo could finish,the spirit ran through the barrier and Aang ended up crashing into the ground going into unconsciousness.

"SOKKA!" Aang cried waking up.

"Neo?"

Aang looked around and saw that they were gone.

"I failed."

Meanwhile, back at the village, Katara was sitting by the front gate waiting for the three boys too return,the elder came up behind her and placed a blanket around her to keep warm.

"I'm sure they'll be back."he said.

"I know." She said.

"You should get some rest."

"Everything's going to be OK."

"Your brother and friend are in good hands,I would be shocked if the avatar returned without them."

Unbeknownst to them however,Aang came walking up to them in a state of dispair and regret.

"Katara." He said.

"Katara, I lost them."

"The sun is rising,perhaps he will return soon."

"What,no I'm right here?"

Aang got frustrated and started waving his hand in front of the elders face till he noticed it was see through.

"I'm in the spirit world." He realized.

"Come,perhaps a good bite to eat will lift your spirits."

"I guess." Katara said and she and the elder started too make their way to the hut.

"I'm in the spirit world." Aang said to himself.

"What am I going to do?"

"Aang?" A voice said behind him.

He turned around and saw Eli coming up to him.

"Eli?"

"Aang!"

Eli then ran up to hug Aang only too run through him and fall to the ground.

"What the heck man?" Eli demanded getting off the ground.

"If you didn't want a hug then just say so!"

"No its not that,I'm in the spirit world."

"Really?"

Eli then waved his hand through Aang.

"Dude,that is super creepy."

He then started pokeing Aangs eyes while giggling like a little girl.

"Will you knock it off?" Aang said swating Elis hand away.

"This is serious,how can you see me anyway? "

"I dont know the force,hey did you find master and Sokka?"

Aang looked down in shame.

"No,I didn't."

(With Neo)

Neo laid on the ground unconscious for a few seconds before coming to.

"Ow." He groaned.

"What happened?"

He then looked around and found himself in the middle of a forest,he then started looking around for Aang and Sokka.

"AANG!" He called out.

"SOKKA,WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

He took a few steps before coming to a stop at the sight he was beholding,flying in the air and moving around on the ground were strange looking creatures that looked like tales that he heard as a child,he felt an enormous presence in the force and came to a realization.

"I'm in the spirit world.

"But why,I made a connection with the Heibei,why would he take me away from the physical world and bring me to the spirit world?

"Am I ment to be here by the will of the force?"

As Neo was pondering, some of the trees began to part as if to make a path for Neo too walk down.

"I guess that's a yes." He said and he began too walk down it.

(With Aang)

Aang and Eli were sitting behind Katara(who was sitting by the front gate again) While she waited for Aang,Neo,and Sokka too return.

"Tell me again,why can't we tell her I can see you?" Eli asked in a whisper.

"I mean wouldn't you want her to know you were OK?"

"Of course I do,but I also don't want her to worry." Aang explained.

"She's worried enough as it is,and the last thing I want her too worry about is me being in the spirit world.

"Besides,who knows how long I'll be here."

"OK,your the avatar, but I still think you should let me tell her."

"Noted,I'll figure this out Katara I promise.

"Like they said I'm the bridge between the worlds right?"

"Which you yourself dout."

"Come on how hard can it be?

"All I have to do is figure out what I have to do,but when I do that no problem right?"

"Yeah,you guys are gonna be trapped in the spirit world forever."

Aang glared at Eli then saw Appa coming up to Katara.

"Appa,hey buddy I'm right here."

Appa however did not here his masters voice.

"But I guess you can't see me either."

"Its OK Appa." Katara comfort the flying bison.

"I'm sure they're on their way back right Eli?"

"Yeah,and who knows one of them might be hiding in plain sight."

Eli tried his best to ignore the glare he was getting from Aang.

"And I bet they even found you some moon peaches for a treat."Katara said as she and Appa made their back into the village.

When they were a little ways away,Aang tried too hit Eli upside the head,only for his hand too go through it.

"Um,ow?" Went Eli not sure how he was supposed to act.

"Can you be anymore obvious?" Aang asked getting up and walking out of the village.

"What am I supposed to do?

"Avatar Roku,how can I talk to you?"

"Maybe we can try a summons."

"Not helping."

"Oh great Avatar Roku,we call upon thee to answer our call."

"Eli please stop."

"For this arrowhead boy.."

"Arrowhead?"

"...Seeks your wisdom in how to save master and Coco..."

"Really,we're still on that?"

"Come to us so that we may be united with our friends and Aang his girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, and would you please just stop."

"I'm only trying to help."

"Well stop,your only being annoying."

Aang began to walk pass Eli when Eli noticed something coming from the forest.

"Um,Aang?" He said.

"What?"

Eli then felted his head toward and Aang turned and saw what Eli saw...a real dragon.

"That's defiantly not Sokka or Neo." Aang said as he tried to fly away only to fall too the ground.

"Huh?"

"He tried airbending but nothing came.

" what?"

He tried again and again nothing came.

"I can't airbend in the spirit world."

"Aang look." He heard Eli say.

He turned around and saw the dragon land around Eli.

"You don't know where Sokka and Neo are do you?" He asked.

The dragon then stretched out its face tail and touched Aang on the forehead and revealed to him a old man ridding the said dragon through the sky.

"Your avatar Rokus animal guide, like Appa is to me.

"I need to save my friends and I don't know how,is there some way for me to talk to Roku?"

The dragon then laid his head on the ground and Aang got on.

"Keep a look out till I get back."

"You got it."

"I'll be back Katara, take me to Roku."

Aang and the dragon then took off into the sky and vanished.

Eli stood there for a few minutes before going wide eyed.

"I can't believe that worked." He said.

"IM A GENUS!"

He laughed like a mad man till he turned around and saw Katara and several other villagers looking at him like he lost his mind.

"He he." He chuckled sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Um,sorry."

(With Neo)

Neo continued to walk down the path till he came to a wall of vines.

"End of the road." He said to himself.

He ignited his lightsaber and was about to cut the vines down but stopped midway.

"What am I doing?

"I can't just start cutting down vines I'm in the spirit world,that be like cutting down the force in human form."

He put his lightsaber away and began pushing the vines out of his way.

When he finally came through, he was shocked at the place he came to...the Jedi temple.

"The temple." He said to himself.

He turned around and found that the vines were gone and replaced by a wall.

"What the Hecks going on?"

"We could ask you the same thing." A voice said behind him.

He turned back around and came face to face with the Jedi from the temple,only their eyes were a pale white and their faces were veiny.

"We have been waiting for you...traitor." A Jedi (who was a kel dor)said.

"Traitor?" Neo asked shocked.

"No,I'm not a traitor"

"You abandoned us." A female Jedi(who was a rodian)said pointing an accuseing finger at Neo.

"You left the order to fend for itself and we all perished."

"Thats not true,there was nothing I could do we were outnumbered,I was trying to find help."

"LIER!" A male togruta Jedi cried.

"You were afraid and because you were afraid you left the order for dead and now you must be punished."

"I was not afraid,there was nothing I could do."

"If that be the case." A twi'lek female Jedi began.

"Then why didn't you return?"

"The ship I was in was attacked and damaged and I was forced to crash land on a planet In the outer rim."

"So you had no intention on returning."

"Kill him!"

"Off with his head!"

"Make him suffer!"

"No wait,please listen to me!"

But before Neo could speak anymore,he was attacked by one of the Jedi and he was forced to defend himself.

His lightsaber clashed with those of the other jedis,he blocked one hit then turned to another then another,at some point he blocked three lightsabers at a time,but they were beginning to overwelm him till one of them kicked Neo over a railing and he fell to the bottom.

When he came to,he was met by a sight that he hoped he'd never see.

Before him was a female tholothian about his age who had the same look that the other Jedi's did.

"Nora." He said in a hush voice.

"I thought you loved me." She said,then she ignited her purple lightsaber and clashed with his.

(With Aang)

The dragon flew through the air toward a crescent island and into the temple.

It then flew upwards to the ceiling, at first Aang freaked out but then they both went through it and came to a room that had nothing but what looked to be a calander and a statue of the same old man from Aangs vision.

"I don't understand." Aang said.

"This is just a statue of Roku."

The dragon then touched Aangs forehead again and this time Aang saw what looked to be a commit.

"Is that what Roku wants to talk to me about a commit?"

"When can I talk to him?"

The dragon touched Aangs forehead once more and this time Aang saw the temple and time was spead up showing a light that was making its way to the statue till finally it was on the statue and Aang saw the date.

"Its a calendar." He realized.

"And the light is on the solstice, so that's when I'll be able to speak to Roku?"

The dragon implied nothing, but Aang took it as a yes.

"But I can't wait that long,I need to save my friends now!"

Aang got back on the dragon and they took off back toward the village.

(With Neo)

Neo was kicked back aginest a wall as Nora made her way toward him.

"Nora,please let me explaine." Neo said out of breath.

"Explaine what Neo?" She said hostly.

"How you left me for dead,how you said you would always stay by my side,or how you never once said you loved me?"

"You said it first,but that's not the point.

"I tried to save you but you forced me away and I couldn't get to you."

"So its my fault!"

She then swung down her lightsaber and met Neos who was struggleing to hold firm.

"You don't understand."

"I understand plenty,you betrayed me and the order,now I wish I had chosen Xever over you!"

"Nooo!"

The two clashed and slashed at each other,Neo feeling hurt and regret, Nora feeling nothing.

Nora eventually got the upper hand and force pushed Neo outside and he landed before a hooded figure.

He looked up and his heart stopped and he went pale.

Standing before him was the reason for the Jedi's fall,the one who led the attack on the temple, the one who killed his master...Anakin Skywalker.

"No."he breathed out backing up.

"No you can't be here,YOU CANT BE HERE!"

Skywalker said nothing as he ignited his lightsaber, which was now a sick blood coloured red blade, Neo could see the gold color of his eyes,eyes of anger,hate,fear.

Neo couldn't breath,he couldn't move,he just sat there watching as the blade was lifted up into the air,and just as Skywalker brought the blade down Neo blocked it with his own.

He didn't know why he was fighting Skywalker, the chosen one,the one who bent the rules,the one every padawan wanted to be and looked up to,the master of Ashoka tahno the padawan everyone envyed due to him being her master,why was he fighting him?

He pushed all the thoughts from his head away as he continued to clash with him,eventually the other Jedi's had gathered and had their lightsabers out and were closing in on Neo.

He saw them as he continued to fight Skywalker who then began to taunt him.

"Give in to your fear,let it control you." He said in a strange voice as if it was breathing through an air tank.

"Let the dark side consume you,don't resist it,face your destiny."

"Face it,face it,face it." The Jedi's began chanting over and over again.

Neo kept fighting, but the chanting was getting to him,until finally he had enough.

Pushing Skywalker back,he shut off his lightsaber and gathered enough power from the force and with a battle cry he unleashed all of it and the figures of all the Jedi(including Skywalker and Nora) vanished into thin air as did the Image of the temple.

Neo then collapsed to his knees and began to breathe hard and eventually cry.

He did this until he heard a strange but familiar voice.

"Fear." It said.

"Afraid are you?"

"Master Yoda?" Neo asked looking around till coming to a realization.

"If I'm talking to you in the spirit world,then that means.."

"Dead I am not,through the force,speak to you I do."

"So you survived as well."

Master Yoda chuckled at the young padawans lift spirits then felt him become weary.

"Master,I'm haunted by that night,whenever I sleep I dream about their faces,I have visions about the attacks and no matter how hard I try,I can't get them out of my head,what should I do?"

"Clouded your mind is,resisting you are to face what is wrong."

"But what is wrong and how can I be free of this guilt?"

Master Yoda was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"In the spirit world a mountain there be that is strong in the force,go there and face your past and future."

"Future,what's so important about my future?"

"Dictate your future will be in how you face your past."

Neo was silent for a minute before responding.

"Very well master,but what about Eli and the others,what about Sokka?"

"Worry not about your friends,inform padawan Eli I will of your quest,now go and may the force be with you."

"May the be with you master Yoda."

Neo then began too make his way toward the mountain that master Yoda had spoke of.

(With Aang)

The dragon had delivered Aang back to his body,after seeing a statue of a panda bear Aang began to make his way to the village.

Back at the village, the sun was setting yet again and there still was no sign of Aang or the others.

Katara was about to go inside the hut,when Aang came flying with his glider,he landed in front of the hut and Katara and Eli came running up to him.

"Your back." Katara said hugging him.

"Where's Sokka and Neo?"

"I'm not sure." Aang said sorrowfully.

Later that night,Aang was standing at the front gate again waiting for Heibei too return.

When he thought he wasn't coming he started to make his way back to the hut,when out of no where Heibei came crashing through a house and caused Aang to jump out of the way.

Heibei started making his way toward the hut where Katara and Eli were watching and Aang started going after him.

'Your connected to every living thing in the universe.'he remembered Neo saying.

'But to discover that,you need to let your guard down,you have to be willing to attach to others.'

Aang jumped over Heibei and set his hand on his forehead and saw the face of a panda and the burnt forest,Aang then knew what Neo was trying to tell him.

"Your the spirit of this forest." Aang said.

"Now I understand, your upset and sad because your home was burned down,and Neo knew it too.

"When I saw the forest had burned down,I was sad and upset,but my friend gave me hope that the forest would grow back."

Aang then showed the acorn that Katara had given him,Heibei took the acorn and started to leave the village changing into a giant panda.

As he left some trees grew up and the villagers and Sokka came out alright.

"Sokka!" Katara said running up and hugging her brother.

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"You were trapped in the spirit world for 24 hours,how are you feeling?"

"Like I seriously need to use the bathroom."

As Sokka went to take care of business, Katara looked around and realized someone was missing.

"Wait a minute, where's Neo?"

"I thought he'd be here too." Aang added.

"Oh he's still in the spirit world on a quest." Eli said walking up to them.

"You heard from him?"

"No,but I did hear from master Yoda."

"Master who?" Sokka asked getting done with his business.

"He was the grand master of the Jedi order,not quite sure what species he was."

"So Neos OK?"

"As far as I know,master Yoda said soon as possible, join us he would."

"Huh?"

"Master Yoda always spoke weird."

Later the group was standing before the leader of the village(the man).

"Thank you avatar." He said.

"If only there were a way to repay you for what you've done."

"You can give us some supplies and some money." Sokka said only to get elbowed by Katara.

"Sokka." She berated.

"What,we need stuff?"

"It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey." The leader said and then left to go gather supplies.

"I'm so proud of you Aang." Katara said.

"You figured out what to do all on your own,I just can't believe you told Eli not to tell me you were in the spirit world,you could have told me I would have understood."

"Told you we should have told her." Eli said.

"Yeah well,actually I did have a little help and something else."Aang Admitted.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"I need to talk to Roku,and I think I found a way to contact his spirit."

"That's great!"

"Creepy,but great." Sokka said.

"Talk about making a connection." Eli added.

"There's a temple on a crescent shaped island, and if I go there on the solstice, I'll be able to speak with him."

"But the solstice is tomorrow."

"Yeah,and there's one more problem, the island is in the fire nation."

Katara and Sokka went wide eyed with worry and Eli deadpanned and said:"Ah karabast."

(OK,a few things I want to mention before I wrap this next episode is not gonna be called winter solstice :avatar Roku,it will be called something else,also the alternate terms for the winter solstice are all made up by me,and finally I resently posted that my next story would be sim bionic-prime,but I think I might do a different story.

I might decide to go back to it or I might go with something else,either way the story won't be out till mid August, until then please like and review this story and watch out for the next chapter in the warriors.)


	5. Book1:Winter solstice: Destiny revealed

(I do not own star wars or avatar the last airbender)

"Water,earth,fire,air."

"Long ago the four nations lived together in Harmony,then everything changed when the fire nation attacked."

"Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most he vanished."

"100 years passed and my brother and I found the new avatar, an airbender named Aang,we also met two warriors from beyond the stars named Neo and Eli."

"And although Aangs airbending skills are great he has a lot too learn before he can help anyone."

"But I believe Aang can save the world."

STAR WARS

THE LAST AIRBENDER

Book one:water

Neo walked up a hill in the the spirit worlds sunlight, it wasn't hot nor was it cold,he continued too walk up the mountain that master Yoda told him about and master Yoda was right when he said that it was strong in the force.

Neo came up to and opening and came face to face with a cave.

"Well,guess this is where I'm supposed to be." He said to himself.

"Time to face my demons."

He then walked into the cave toward the unknown.

WINTER SOLSTICE: DESTINY REVEALED

Meanwhile, back in the living world,Sang was trying too leave the village he and the others were staying at without Katara and the others knowing, unfortunately Appa was not as Eger too leave as Aang was.

"Let's go Appa,come on." He said pulling Appas reins.

"Look,I'm sorry but Katara and the others aren't coming to the fire nation with us,if they got hurt I'd never forgive myself.

"Now get your big butt off the ground and let's go."

He tried to pull again but the bison just wouldn't budge.

"I think his big butt is trying to tell you something." Sokka from behind.

Aang looked up and saw Katara and the others standing there with pleading looks on there faces(well mostly Katara).

"Please don't go Aang,the world can't affoird to loose you to the fire nation and neither can I." Katara pleaded.

"But I have to talk to Avatar Roku too find out what my vision means." Aang said remembering the comet.

"I need to get to the fire temple before the sun sets on the solstice, that's today."

He got on Appa and started moving till Eli got in his way.

"Can't let you do that Aang." He said.

"We're not gonna let you go into the fire nation Aang."

"At least not without your friends." Sokka said.

"We got your back."

Momo then leaped onto Aang arm and Appa licked Sokka grossing him out.

"Its long journey to the crescent island." The village leader said.

"You'll have to fly fast too have any chance of making it before sundown,so good luck."

"Thank you for you..." Aang began but was told by the village leader to go.

"Wait,what about Neo?" Katara asked as the took off.

"He'll be fine,when were done at the temple,we'll head back too see if he's return." Eli said.

They then leaped escaped into the night,not realising a certain fire nation prince was making his way to the village of which they were at.

(With Neo)

Neo walked thorough the dark cave,searching for whatever it was he was supposed to face.

"Master Yoda,why would you send me here if there is nothing for me too face?" He asked himself.

"Why indeed." A voice said behind him.

Neo turned around and saw nothing and no one.

"Who goes there,show yourself?"

A figure then appeared above him and jumped down infront of him,he stood tall with broad shoulders and wore a cape and hood.

"Who are you?" Neo asked.

"I am your reckoning." The figure said.

He then pulled out a helt and ignited a blood red lightsaber and attacked.

(With the others)

Appa was flying over open waters toward the fire nations boarder,with Zuko and his uncle right behind him.

"Sailing into fire nation waters?" Zukos uncle asked in disbelief.

"Of all the foolish things you've done in your 16 years Zuko,this is the most foolish."

"I have no choice uncle." Zuko said looking through a telescope.

"Have you completely forgotten that the fire lord BANISHED you?

"What if you get caught?"

"I'm chasing the avatar,my father will understand why I'm returning home."

"You give him to much credit,my brother is not the understanding type."

Zuko looked again and saw Appa.

"There they are,helsmen full steam ahead!"

Meanwhile on Appa,Katara caught glimpse of Zuko.

"Aang,we got trouble." She said.

"Yeah,and they're gaining fast." Sokka added.

"Shake a tail feather Appa!" Eli said.

Back down below,the ship was getting their cannapolt ready to fire a tar covered rock which smelled horrid.

"Seriously, prince Zuko,couldn't you shoot them down with something more fregrint?" Iroh asked.

Zuko lit the rock and gave the order to fire.

"Fireball!" Katara warned.

"I'm on it." Aang said.

The fireball badly missed Appa,but the smell unfortunately stuck around.

"Sweet,windues bald head that smells!" Eli exclaimed.

"We have to get out of Zukos range!" Katara added.

"Can't you make Appa go any faster?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah,but there's just one little problem." Aang answered.

"A blockade." Zuko said from below.

"Techally,you are still in earth kingdom." Iroh pointed out.

"Turn back now and they can not arrest you."

"If we fly north,we can go around the fire nation ships and avoid the blockade, its the only way." Aang suggested.

"There's no time." Katara stated.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to come.

" its too dangerous! "

"And that exactly why we're here."

"Let's run the blockade." Sokka declared.

"You got this Aang." Eli encouraged.

"Appa,yip yip."

"He's not turning around." Zuko observed.

"Please, prince Zuko." Iroh pleaded once more.

"If the fire nation captures you,there is nothing I can do.

"Do not follow the avatar."

"I'm sorry uncle,RUN THE BLOCKADE!"

Meanwhile at the blockade, the commander of the present fleet,Zhao,was watching Aang and Zuko coming up to the blockade.

"The avatar," he said looking through a telescope.

"And the banished prince,this must be my lucky day."

"Commander Zhao." A soilder said walking up to him.

"What are your orders?"

"Shoot the bison down captain."

"But there's a fire nation ship out there sir,one of our own what if its hit?"

"So be it,it belongs to a traitor, IGNITE!"

The troops on all the ships began to light up their cannapolts and awaited the commander's order.

"LAUNCH!"

The ships then fired their fireballs toward Appa,who managed to Dodge them all but got burned in the process.

Katara,Sokka,Momo,and Eli managed to put the flames out.

"Appa are you okay?" Aang asked his friend in worry.

Appa just growled and continued to fly toward danger.

Back with Zuko,one of the fireballs had hit the engines.

"Prince Zuko!" One of the mechanics informed.

"The engines are damaged, we need to stop and make repairs!"

"Do not stop this ship." Zuko foolishly ordered.

Back with the gang,they flew up further into the sky as more fireballs came their way,Aang stirred Appa a certain way and it caused Sokka to loose balance and fall off.

"Nooo!" Katara cried.

"Sokka!" Aang yelled.

Eli grabbed a grappling hook and wrapped it around Appas saddle and jumped after Sokka,he free fell for a few minutes before catching up and wrapped his arm around Sokkas waist.

When the grapple straightened out and jerked,Eli and Sokka started flying along with Appa.

"HELP!" Sokka screamed in Elis ear.

"SOKKA,SHUT UP OR ILL DROP YOU!" Eli yelled.

"APPA GO DOWN!

The bison complied and started flying down and Eli let go of the hook as he and the screaming Sokka free fell through the sky before landing back on Appa.

Sokka seeing he was alive,grabbed Eli and started hugging the life out of him.

" Thank you,thank you,thank you!"he said over and over again.

"LET go." Eli said screaming let and just saying go.

Katara kissed Eli on the cheek and he went red.

"Yes,well it was nothing major."

As the group flew closer and closer toward the blockade Zhao gave the order too fire another fireball at them,Aang having enough of the fireballs,jumped off of Appa and using airbending,kicked the fireball into a 1000 pieces.

He flew back into Appa and the group eventually passed through the blockade.

"We made it." Aang shouted in excitement.

"We got into the fire nation." Sokka said in disbelief.

"Great." Eli said in deadpan.

(With Zhao)

"Where do you think the avatar is heading?" A soilder asked Zhao.

"I'm not sure." Zhao began.

"But I bet a certain banished prince will know."

(With Zuko and Iroh)

"We're on a collision course!" Iroh announced.

"We can make it." Zuko said.

(With Zhao)

"The boarding party is ready to apprehend prince Zuko sir." One of the troops said.

"Wait." Zhao commanded.

"Cut the engines and let them pass."

"Sir?"

The Princes ship passed through the blockade unharmed as Zuko and Zhao glared at each other while a curious general Iroh pondered what the commander was up to.

(With the gang)

The gang flew through the whole day hoping to get to the island on time before sunset.

"There it is!" Aang said when he saw the island.

"The island where Rokus dragon took me."

The group landed on a clearing close to the temple where they take a breather before going in.

"You did good buddy." Aang said comforting Appa.

"Nice flying."

Appa rolled on his back exhausted by the flying.

"Oh,you must be tired." Katara said rubbing Appas belly.

"No I'm good." Sokka said oblivious to who katara was talking to.

"Refreshed and ready to fight some firebenders."

"I was talking to Appa."

"Well,I was talking to Eli."

"Oh,sorry Sokka I wasn't listening." Eli said throwing what Sokka did to him back at the village back in his face.

The group then began to make their way to the temple.

"How do you guys think Neos doing?"Katara asked.

"Who knows,why worried about your boyfriend?" Sokka asked slyly.

"He's not my boyfriend, I'm just worried cause he's still in the spirit world and the solstice will be over in an hour."

"He'll be fine." Eli said.

"Let's just focus on the task at hand."

The group made their way toward the entrance of the temple and noticed there were no guards.

"I don't see any guards." Katara said.

"The fire nation must have abandoned the temple when avatar Roku died." Aang said.

"Its almost sundown." Sokka said.

"We better hurry."

The group ran inside the temple and started to make their way to where Aang was to meet Roku.

"Wait." Sokka said suddenly.

"I think I heard something."

"It wasn't me!" Eli said putting his hands in the air.

The group then saw five men dressed in red roabs standing by the entrance.

"We are the fire sages." One of them said.

"Guardians of the temple of the avatar."

"Great,I'm the avatar." Aang said excited.

"We know."

"Ah,karabast." Eli said as the sages fired fireballs at them.

(With Neo)

Neo and the mysterious fighter continued to dual each other,as they fought throughout the cave.

Eventually Neo was backed against the wall and blocked the red blade that inched its way closer to Neos face.

"I since it,I since your fear." The figure said.

"Don't fight it,let it take you."

Neo pushed the man back and began slashing at him again,he fought him with all his might,doing twist and turns and jumping all over the place.

Eventually, Neo got the upper and slashed at the head,but only cut the hood and cape causing the figure too take it off.

Neo then got a better look at the fighter,a fire nation soilder,only this one was not in the typical uniform.

This one was waring the breastplate and boots,but there were no shoulder pads and the helmet was smooth head and not pointed.

"Why are you dressed like that." He asked.

"Distracting yourself from the objective at hand." The man said.

"That won't save you."

He then slashed at Neo.

(With the others)

The group had managed to escape the sages and were running the temple when Aang came running around a corner.

"Follow me." He said running around another corner.

"Do you know where your going?" Katara asked

"Nope."

He then came back from where he was going.

"Wrong way."

A fire sage then came around and started following them.

"Come back." He said.

The then came to a dead as the fire sage came up to them.

Everyone got into a fighting stance except Eli.

"I don't want to fight you,I'm a friend."

"Firebenders aren't our friends." Sokka said.

"Hold on." Eli said walking in front of everyone.

"Eli what are you doing?"

"Do you notice anything or anyone?"

The group stayed quiet for a little bit then katara realized it.

"No ones here." She realized.

The sage then bowed before Aang.

"I know why your here avatar." He said.

"You do?" Aang asked.

"Yes,you wish to speak to avatar Roku,I can take you to him."

"How?"

The sage then lifted a lamp that revealed a hole and placed his hand on it and he firebend into it,a door then revealed itself in the wall.

"This way,time is running out."

The guys were still hesitant, but Eli started pushing them toward.

"Let's go guys." He said.

The group then walked through and the wall closed.

The sage(who revealed his name to be Shyu)led them in to a cave that was under the temple.

"Avatar Roku once called this temple his home." He explained.

"He formed these secret passages out of the magma."

"Did you know avatar Roku." Aang asked.

"Um Aang,Roku died like 100 years ago and this guys like in his 50s." Eli pointed.

"Oh."

"No,but my grandfather knew him." Shyu answered.

"Many generations of fire sages guarded this temple long before me,we all have a strong spiritual connection to this place."

"Is that how you knew I was coming?"

"A few weeks ago,an amazing thing occurred, the statue of avatar Roku,its eyes began to glow."

"That's when we were at the air temple, avatar Rokus eyes were glowing there too."

"At that moment, we knew you had returned to the world."

"If this is the avatars temple, why did the sages attack Aang?" Eli asked.

"Things have changed, in the past the sages were loyal only to the avatar.

"When Roku died,the sages eagerly awaited for the next avatar to return,but he never came."

"They were waiting for me." Aang said in realization.

"Hey don't feel bad." Sokka said.

"Your only 100 years late."

"Not helping." Eli said slapping Sokka on the back of the head.

"They lost hope the avatar would ever return,when fire lord Solzan began the war,my grandfather and the other sages were forced to follow him.

"I never wanted to serve the fire lord,when I learned you were coming I knew I would have to betray the other sages."

"Thank you for helping me."Aang said with a bow.

Shyu smiled.

"We'll follow the stairs to the sanctuary, once your inside wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku statue.

"Only then will you be able to speak with him."

The group came out from under the floor from the secret stair and saw a huge door.

Shyu saw this and became upset.

"No." He said running toward the door.

"Shyu,what's wrong?" Aang asked.

"The sanctuary doors...they're closed."

"Can't you just open them with firebending like you opened that other door?" Katara asked as Aang tried too pull the door open.

"No,only a fully realized avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone, otherwise the sages must open the doors together, with five simultaneous fire blasts."

"Eli,can't you use your 'thing'?"

"I left it with Appa." Eli replied only for katara to give him a look.

"Well,I didn't really think we would have to deal with a bunch of fire monks.."

"Sages."

"...Whatever, trying to kill us and on top of that look at this door,I mean the architecture, the age fullness,I mean who would want to put a big hole in the middle of it?"

"I WOULD!" Aang exclaimed.

"No offense Shyu."

"None taken." Shyu replied.

"Fire blasts huh?" Sokka said to himself.

"What?" Eli said.

"I think I can help you out."

"Should we be worried?"

"Probably." Katara said plainly.

A little while later Sokka was filling up animal skins with oli while explaining his plan.

"This is a little trick I picked up from my father." He said.

"I seal the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing,Shyu lights the oil-soaked twine and..."

"Ta-da fake firebending." Eli interrupted.

"Fake earthbendeing?"

"Fake earth bending."

"You really out done yourself this time Sokka." Katara complemented.

"This might actually work." Shyu said.

Sokka placed each sack in the holes and then ran over to hide behind Katara and placed fingers in his ears.

"The sages will hear the explosion." Shyu explained.

"So as soon as they go off you rush in."

"Its almost sunset,are you ready?" Katara asked Aang.

"Defiantly." He replied.

Shyu then lit the sacks and hid behind another pulled next to Eli and Aang,the sacks exploded and Aang ran toward the doors and tried too open them,but they wouldn't.

"They're still locked!" He announced.

Everyone came out of their hiding places and were filled with dread.

"It didn't work." Shyu sated.

Aang in frustration began to airbend the doors.

"Why...won't...it..open!" Aang yelled in frustration.

He would have done it again if Katara hadn't stopped him.

"Aang stop." She said.

"There's nothing else we can do."

"I'm sorry I put us through all this for nothing."

"Well you know what they say?" Eli said.

"Its not the journey, its the destination...No wait that came out wrong."

"I don't get it." Sokka said expecting the door rubbing suit off of it.

"That blast looked as strong as any firebending I've seen."

"Sokka,your a genius." Katara said in excitement.

"He is?" Eli asked in disbelief.

"Wait,how is sokka a genius?" Aang asked.

"His plan didn't work."

"Come guys,let her dream."

"Your right,Sokka's plan didn't work,but it looks like it did."

"Did the definition of genius change in the last 100 years?"

"Or in the last few weeks since me and Neo crashed here."

A few moments later,Shyu came running with the other fire sages toward the sanctuary doors.

"Come quickly!" Shyu said.

"The avatar has entered the sanctuary."

"How did he get in?" The sage leader demanded.

"I don't know,but look at the scorch marks and down there."

The sages saw a shadow from underneath the door.

"He's inside,open the doors immediately before he contacts avatar Roku!"

The sages got into a single line and fired at the same time causing the doors to open and revealed... Momo.

"Its the avatar's lemur!" One of the sages said.

"He must have crawled through the pipes,we've been tricked."

Then Katara and Sokka came out of nowhere and apprehend some of the sage while Shyu took the leader.

"Now Aang!" Katara said,but Aang didn't come out of his hiding place.

"Aang,nows your chance!" Sokka shouted.

However to their shock,prince Zuko came out with Aang bound.

"The avatar's coming with me." He said as he started to drag Aang away.

"Close the doors quickly!"

But he and Aang started going down the stairs,Eli came out of nowhere and tackled Zuko to the ground.

"Go Aang!" He shouted and Aang took off toward the doors.

He ran all the way to the doors and jumping over the sages(who had turned around and apprehended the others)managed to get inside the sanctuary before they closed.

"He made it!" Katara said,Eli was then thrown to the ground in front of them as Zuko had gotten the upper hand on him.

Inside the sanctuary, Aang looked up at the statue of Roku from his vision and waited for something to happen.

"The light hits the statue and I talk to Roku." Aang said to himself.

"So why isn't anything happening?"

Back outside the doors,Zuko and the other sages tried too open the doors but they would not open.

"Why isn't it working?" Zuko asked.

"Its sealed shut." Shyu stated.

"It must have been the light." The sage leader added.

"Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside."

(Back inside)

Aang was still confused as to why Roku hadn't begun talking to him yet.

"Why isn't anything happening?" He apses out loud.

"I don't know what I'm doing,all I know is airbending, please Avatar Roku talk to me."

The red light from the ceiling then made its way onto Rokus face and suddenly wind started to blow and then Aang found himself in a mountain area and standing before him was Avatar Roku himself.

"Its good to see you Aang." He said.

"What took you so long?"

Aang bowed to his predecessor.

(Back outside)

Zuko was questioning Shyu.

"Why did you help the avatar?" He asked.

"Because, it was once the sages duty." Shyu replied.

"It is still our duty."

Suddenly, a mocking applause was from behind causing Zuko and everyone else to look and Zhao walking in with a bunch of guards.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance." He began.

"I'm certain the fire lord will understand,when you explain why you betrayed him."

"Commander Zhao." The sage leader said.

"And prince Zuko,it was a noble effort,but your little smoke screen didn't work."

"So that's how you got here." Eli realized.

"You used your ships damage as a cover to sneek here genius!"

He got looks from everyone.

"What is was,well it would have been if beard here hadn't showed up."

"At any rate,two traitors in one day the fire lord will be pleased."

"Your too late Zhao!" Zuko declared.

"The avatar's inside and the door is sealed."

"No matter,sooner or later he has to come out."

(With Neo)

Neo and his opposer's duel continued through the cave,Neo twist and turned around the opponent.

They fought viscously and it seemed they were evenly matched.

"This is the limit of your power?" The opponent taunted.

"No wonder you ran in fear at the temple, no wonder you allowed all the Jedi to die,no wonder you let Skywalker kill your master...no wonder you let Nora die."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Neo shouted and again he fought with every ounce of his being,he fought from one side to the other,he jumped,he twisted,he even skid between the opponents legs and went to slice,but it was blocked.

The opponent fought Neo till he got him against a wall,they continued too slash and jab at each other till the opponent cut the head of Neos lightsaber and caused it to shut down and then force pushed him against the wall.

Neo looked up out of breath and came face to face with the red blade.

"You are beaten." The opponent stated.

He then raised his blade in the air as if to strike Neo,then Neo spoke.

"Your right." He said.

"What was that?"

"Your right,I was afraid."

The opponent dropped his weapon and listened to Neos words.

"We were out matched..out gunned,there was no way we could have beaten them,when I saw my master get killed I was inflected by fear,but I couldn't admit it.

Then when Nora was killed I was terrified, so I ran,I ran cause I was afraid that I was gonna die too.

I was selfish, I was a coward,I wasn't a Jedi I was a...I don't know what I was.

But I will allow it to affect me anymore,yes I was afraid but now I have something to fight for...and his names Eli,I may not be the best Jedi,but I can do only what I can do and hope that its enough."

The opponent then raised his blade again and Neo was prepared for the finishing blow,but instead the opponent brought down a green blade and placed it on his left shoulder.

"By the right of the council, by the will of the force,Neo sumdac,you may rise." He said as he placed the blade on both Neos right shoulder and head.

"I don't understand." Neo said confused as the opponent took off his helmet and then turned around too reveal his true face which was pointed ears and long blonde hair and tan eyes,he also had a chin pointed beard.

"You are now what I once was." He said.

"A knight of the Jedi order."

"Master."

"I am so proud of you Neo,you have not only faced your demons,but you have also admitted your fear."

"Master I don't understand, what was the point of all this?"

"When Heibei connected to your mind,he was told to bring you to the spirit world so you could face your trial."

"Who told him?"

"I'm surprised you don't know."

Neo was still confused.

"The force."

Neo went wide eye.

"You have also been brought here so that I can tell you yours and Elis reason for being here."

"Which is?"

(With Aang)

"I have something very important to tell you Aang." Roku began.

"That is why when you were in the spirit world,I sent my dragon to find you."

"Is it about that vision?" Aang eagerly asked.

"The one of the comet?"

"Yes."

"What dose it mean?"

(With Neo)

"100 years ago,fire lord Solzan used a powerful comet to begin the war." Ceaser began to explain.

"He and his firebending army harnessed its incredible power and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations,the air normads received the most brutal."

"So...this comet made them stronger?" Neo asked.

(With Aang)

"Yes," Roku answered.

"Stronger then could even imagine."

"But that happened 100 years ago," Aang stated.

"What dose the comet have to do with the war now?"

(With Neo)

"Listen carefully my young padawan." Ceaser continued.

"Solzans comet will return by the end of the summer,and fire lord Ozai will use his power to finish the war once and for all."

(With Aang)

"If he succeeds,even the avatar won't be able to restore balance to the world." Roku stated.

"Aang,you must defeat the fire lord before the comet arrives."

"But I haven't even started learning waterbending." Aang argued.

"Not to mention earth and fire."

"Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice,but if the world is to survive you must do it by summers end."

"What if I can't master all the elements in time,what if I fail?"

"I know you can do it Aang,for you have done it before.

"The solstice is ending, we must go our separate ways...for now."

"But I won't be able to come back to the temple, what if I have questions,how will I talk to you?"

"I am a part of you,when you need to talk to me again you will find a way,and I'm sure friends Neo and Eli will help in anyway they can."

Roku then closed his eyes and began to communicate with Aang through the mind.

'A great danger awaits you at the temple.'he said telephicly.

'I can help you face the threat, but only if you are ready.'

Aang then started to glow and entered the avatar state.

"I'm ready." He said in multiple voices.

(With Neo)

"Our time is almost up." Ceaser said.

"Your gonna need this."

He tossed a lightsaber helt toward Neo who caught it.

"Huh,my lightsaber."he said,he then ignited it and it revealed a green blade instead of the original blue.

"Its green."

"You always said you wanted to change the color of the blade."

Neo deignited the lightsaber but his master saw that he still had something on his mind.

"What is it?"

"Master Yoda told me,that when I came to this mountain I would face both my past and my future, I faced my past but what's my future?"

"Oh Neo."

Ceaser then showed Neo the fire nation helmet.

"This won't be the last time you see this helmet,and when you do I'm sorry,but you will not be ready when it comes."

"I don't understand."

"When it comes you will."

Neo wasn't sure if it was the lighting or if he was just seeing things,but he could have sworn he saw a tear in his Master's eye.

"Now go,your friends need you." Ceaser informed.

"Take that direction and you will arrive at their current position."

"Will I ever see you again."

"I hope so,now go."

Neo bowed to his master and then took off in the direction his master told him about.

"May the force be with you."

Neo ran as fast as he could,the cave began to shake as he made his way to an opening.

He saw a light at the end of the tunnel, when he came out he found himself stairing at a body of water,he then saw he was on a crescent island that lava flowing from it.

He heard a groan and saw Appa laying on his belly.

"I'll be darn." He said to himself as he made his way to Appa.

(With the others)

The fire nation troops lined up in a straight line ready to take out Aang.

"Ready!" Zhao ordered.

"No,Aang!" Katara shouted in worry.

The doors began to open revealing glowing eyes.

"Fire!"

The troops then fired at the doors,but instead of taken out Aang the flames were bended away by the spirit of Avatar Roku.

"Avatar Roku." Shyu said in shock.

Roku then fired a huge blast that caused the troops and Zhao to be forced back and the chains that had the gang,Shyu,and Zuko to melt and the latter ran and jumped out the window.

Meanwhile, the others were kneeling next to the pillers.

"Avatar Roku is going to destroy the temple." Shyu said.

"We have to get out of here."

"Not without Aang." Katara protested.

Roku then caused the floor too separate and lava came up and started to bring down the temple as the troops started too make their escape along with Shyu.

Eventually, Rokus spirit ceased its attack and calmed down as the solstice finally ended and his spirit vanished with Aang standing in his place.

Before he fell,Katara, Eli,and ,Sokka came up to him and caught him,he started to come too.

"We got your back." Sokka said.

"Thanks." Aang said worn out.

"Where's Shyu?"

"He managed to get out." Eli said as the the group started to make their escape.

They came up to the staircase and found it over flowing with lava.

"Can't go that way." Eli said and they took off too higher ground.

They came to an opening and found there was no way down.

"What now?" Sokka asked.

They then heard a roar an looked up seeing Momo and Appa coming in fast,but that wasn't the only thing that got their attention, sitting at Appas reins was Neo leading Appa toward the others.

"Jump!" He shouted as he went by them,they did and they landed on Appas saddle and flew away from the now destroyed temple.

The guys settled into the saddle as Neo came over Appas head.

"You guys look horrible." He said.

"Neo!" They all said and they all went toward him.

Katara was the first to get to him and gave him a neck hug that would have choked him(in fact it was).

"Katara, its nice to see you too,but your chokeing me."

"Oh,sorry." She said a little red,which noticed and gave a coy smile,which returned with push.

Aang also noticed and had a sad exasperation on his face.

"Don't worry." Eli whispered to him.

"He's not quite over a girl back home."

Aang nodded but was still nervous.

"How did you get out of the spirit world?" Sokka asked.

"Its a long story." Neo replied,then he looked to both Aang and Eli.

"But I know what we are to do,we need to head to the north pole so you can start learning waterbending and the other elements before summers end.

Aang nodded but he now had a look that showed he now had a heavy weight on his shoulders,Neo went over getting on one knee and placing a hand on his shoulder while Eli placed a hand on the other,Katara placed her hands in his and Sokka placed a hand on Katara shoulder as the group flew off into the night on Appa.

(Sorry for the long wait guys,a lots been going on in the past month, by job got new owners,my mom was in the hospital (she's fine,she's out now),and doing so much I get tired really quick.

But I think I'm gonna focus all my attention on last airbender for right and start over on the warriors, I think I can do better(so don't be surprised if the next time you look at my page and find it gone,it will back but I need to reorganize)at any rate yes it is implied that Katara might have a small crush on Neo but it won't be fan-cannon.

So please review and like,till next time.)


	6. Book 1:The waterbending scroll

(I do not own star wars or avatar the last airbender)

"Water,earth,fire,air."

"Long ago the four nations lived together in Harmony,then everything changed when the fire nation attacked."

"Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most he vanished."

"100 years passed and my brother and I found the new avatar, an airbender named Aang,we also met two warriors from beyond the stars named Neo and Eli."

"And although Aangs airbending skills are great he has a lot too learn before he can help anyone."

"But I believe Aang can save the world."

(que opening: "again"-FMA:BROTHERHOOD)

STAR WARS

THE LAST AIRBENDER

Book one:water

It had been a few days since the solstice, and the group was flying on Appa.

Aang was pasting back and fourth.

"Would you sit down." Sokka said to the nervous airbender.

"If we bump,you'll go flying."

"Hence why I'm flying Appa,and your not." Neo said at Appas reins,sokka glared at him.

"What's bugging you anyway Aang?" Eli asked leaning against Appas saddle.

"Its about what avatar Roku and my master said,isn't it?" Neo asked.

He had told them about his experience in the spirit world,and how he met his master and how he told him about the commit.

He even told Eli about his dreams about the temple.

"I'm supposed to master all four elements, before that comit arrives." Aang answered in worry.

"Well,let's see." Sokka began.

"You pretty munch mastered airbending, and that only took you 112 years,I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer."

"Not helping sokka." Neo said from the reins.

"I haven't Even started waterbending,and we're still weeks away from the north pole,what am I gonna do?"

"Calm down." Katara said getting the young avatar attention.

"Its gonna be OK,if you want I can try and teach you some of the stuff I know."

"You'd do that?"

"Not a bad idea." Neo stated.

"It can be beneficial for both of you,Aang can start his waterbending training and Katara can advance her skills."

"We'll need to find a good source of water first."

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in."Sokka teased.

"I think I found one." Neo declared.

The gang had landed in front of a large lake with a water fall.

"Nice puddle." Sokka stated,while Katara and Aang smiled in amazement.

Appa then went and landed in the water.

"Yeah,don't start without me boy!" Aang said as he started taking off his clothes.

"Remember why we're here." Katara plainly stated.

"Oh yeah, time to practice waterbending."

THE WATERBENDING SCROLL

"Yeah don't get to happy." Sokka said scrubbing Appas belly and toes.

"Your doing me next."

While Sokka was doing that and Aang and Katara were practicing waterbending (or more like Katara, as Aang was getting the hang of the movements pretty quickly.) Neo and Eli were meditating (or Neo was,Eli was having a harder time.).

Eli peeked at Neo and saw him relaxed,he sighed.

"I think I'm doing it wrong." Eli said finally stopping.

"There's nothing to do." Neo said.

"Let your mind clear and open yourself up to the force."

"Can't we just practice dueling instead, I mean I'll have forever to try and master the force,but I'm not a skilled lightsaber duelist like you and Master clouse."

"You did well with King Bumi and at the prison rig."

"I know,but what if we fight Zuko again,or commander beardy,or heck the fire lord himself."

"Then you need to be prepared to fight them without your lightsaber,I heard how Zuko easily took you down at the fire temple, and we might face beardy again one day,as for the fire lord,the only one who will fight him is Aang,as it is his destiny to do so.

"But you can't always rely on your lightsaber, master always taught me that,to fight your enemy,you must fight more with brains then brawn,and always use your lightsaber as a last resort."

"So he never used it while on the battlefield?"

"Oh of course not,are you crazy,when we were under heavy fire,that lightsaber came in nice and handy.

"It was during diplomatic missions and peace treaty's that he used his lightsaber as a last reso-...Why are we even talking about this,we're in the middle of a session."

The two began again, only for Eli to stop again.

"Nope,still not clicking,I'm gonna go see what Aang and Katara are doing." He said as he walked away.

Neo said as he followed his apprentice.

"You just practice our supplies down the river." He heard Sokka say.

"Uh...Sorry." Said Aang.

"What happened?" He asked coming up to them.

"Aang made a big wave." Eli said.

"Really,great job Aang."

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without Katara."

Neo looked to Katara and noticed she had a fake smile on her face,he made a mental note too ask her about it later.

"Well,maybe we can find somewhere too replace all the supplies." He finally said.

"My life was harder enough, when you were just airbending." Sokka complained to Aang.

"Knock it off Sokka."

As the group was heading out,Neo grabbed Katara by the arm.

"Hey." He said.

"You OK?"

"Yeah,I'm fine." She said and she continued to follow the others,Neo was unconvinced, but chose to let it be for now.

Later,the group had arrived in a small village that had lots of booths that were sailing stuff.

The group was sitting outside a booth while Sokka and Neo were inside.

"We got exactly three copper pieces from the money king Bumi gave us." Sokka said walking out of the booth.

"So let's spend it wisely."

"Uh,make that two copper pieces Sokka." Aang said sheepishly.

"Aang,what did you do?" Neo asked pinching his nose.

"I couldn't say no to this whistle."

He then pulled out a bison shaped whistle and blowed into it...only for it not to make a sound.

"It doesn't even work." Sokka said.

"You've been duped buddy." Eli said patting Aangs back.

"No offense Aang." Katara said taking the money from Aang.

"But I'll hold on to the money for now on."

Later...

As the group was walking on,they came by a ship where a man came up too them.

"You there." He said.

I can see from your clothing, that your world traveling types,perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?"

"Sure!" Aang answered.

"What are curios?"

"I'm not entirely sure,but we got em."

As the man was taken them into the ship,Eli spoke to Neo.

"Why is he wearing lipstick?" He whispered.

"Maybe his lips are just very red." Neo answered.

"He also has excellent hearing." The man said.

Inside, the group was looking at all the merchandise that they had.

"I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur." A voice in the shadows said,he came out and looked like he could be the captain of the ship,he also had a pet reptile bird on his shoulder.

"That beast would fetch me a hearty sum,if you you'd be interested in bartering."

"Momos not for sail." Aang declared.

Katara looked at a shelf and saw a scroll that had the water tribe symbol on it,she picked it up and looked at the sketch's on it.

"Aang,look at this." She said as Aang came over.

"Its a waterbending scroll."

"Check out these crazy moves." Aang said in amazement.

"Where did you get a waterbending scroll?" Neo asked.

"Let's just say I got it up north at the best price." The captain said.

"Free."

"Wait a minute." Sokka said.

"Sea-loving traders."

"With suspiciously acquired merchandise?"added Eli.

"And pet reptile birds,YOU GUYS ARE PIRETS!"

"We prefer to think of ourselves as 'high risk traders'.the first mate said.

"High risk or not,the games still the same." Neo said not trusting them one bit,(not that he trusted them before,but now he had a good reason not to).

"So how much for the " traded"scroll?"Katara said,not believeing it was traded now.

"I've already got a buyer." The captain said.

"A noblemen in the earth kingdom, unless of course you kids have 200 gold pieces on ya right now."

"I know how to deal with these guys Katara." Aang whispered.

"Pirets love to haggle,watch and learn.

"Aye,what say ye to 1copper piece."

The captain laughed at Aang before stopping.

"The price is 200 gold pieces."he said.

"OK,2copper pieces."

"Its not as funny the second time."

"Let me handle this Aang." Eli said.

"You want to give us the scroll,no questions asked."

The captain just looked at Eli,like he had lost his mind as Eli had just waved his hand in the captain's face.

"What was the point of waveing your hand in my face?" He asked.

"Because, you want to give us the scroll,no questions asked." Eli tried again,and again it didn't work.

"What are you trying to do,hypnotize me?"

"Uh,'why isn't it working'?" Eli asked Neo mentally.

'Cause the only thing on his mind is money,not to mention your force powers suck.'Neo answered mentally.

"Can we get out of here now?" Katara asked worried.

"I feel like we're getting weird looks."

"Aye,we be casting off now." Aang said in his piret voice.

As the group started making their way out,Neo looked to the shelf that the scroll was on and went wide eyed.

'Katara, what did you do?'

"What was that all about katara?" Aang asked the young waterbender.

"Yeah, I was just starting to brows through their boomerang collection." Sokka added.

"Shocking." Eli said,he then saw that Neo had a look on his face that said,(we're in trouble).

"Master,what's wrong?"

Before Neo could answere,the first mate called out to them.

"Well,well." Aang said.

"Looks who's come to their senses,told you the haggling would pay off."

Unfortunately, Aang was proven wrong when the pirets came out with their weapons drawn.

"I don't think their here to haggle Aang." Eli said.

"RUN!" Neo said and the group took off.

They ran through the village trying too loose the pirates(some of which had broken off too cut them off).

As the group was running through an ally,they came up too a cabbage stand.

Sokka,Katara,and Eli ran by it and nearly knocked it to the ground a few times,Neo jumped over it,while Aang jumped through it and used airbending too force it into their chasers.

"MY CABBAGES!" The owener of the cabbages cried.

"This place is worst then omashu."

"Him again?" Eli asked.

"Keep going Eli." Neo ordered.

The group came around a corner and came to a dead end.

"Now." Said the first mate,(who along with his group)had caught up with them.

"Who will be the first to taste the steel of my blade?"

'Eli do you have it?'Neo mentally asked.

'Duh.'Eli answered.

'After the fire temple, I'm not going anywhere without it.'

'When I say so,use it too make a hole in the wall.'

'Roger, roger.'

"Well let's hear it." The first mate demanded.

"Who's first?"

Suddenly, Neo came out of no where and tackled the first mate to the ground,he then jumped up and grabbed the spear that was in one of the pirets hands and kicked him in gut,causing him to collapse.

Neo then broke the spear in half and began to hit the last piret with them.

He blocked a strike from him,then he hit the back of the mans knees so hard the man fell on one knee,Neo then hit the man twice in the head and caused the man too fall unconscious.

Just then,the first mate got up again and was about to attack,when Neo took the two halfs and hit him across the neck from both sides,the first mate then fell again.

"Eli now." He ordered.

Eli then took his lightsaber and created a hole in the wall and the group made there escape before the pirets regained there since.

A while later,the group had made it back to their camp sight,taking a small breather.

"I used to look up to pirets." Aang said.

"But those guys are terrible."

'He's obviously never met Hondo ohnaka.'Neo thought to himself.

"What did those guys want anyway?" Eli asked.

"Maybe,they wanted..." Katara began,but then started looking for whatever it was she had.

"Looking for this?" She heard Neo say.

Everyone looked to Neo and saw that he had the waterbending scroll in his hands.

"No way." Aang said in shock.

"Ah,karabast!" Added Eli.

"No wonder they were trying to hack us up!"Sokka exclaimed.

"You stole their waterbending scroll!"

"I prefer to think of it as high-risk trading."

"Good one,Katara." Aang giggled.

Katara looked to Sokka,Eli,and Neo,and saw that they still didn't look as pleased as Aang.

"Come on guys." She began to explaine.

"Where do you think they got it from,they stole it from a waterbender."

"It doesn't matter,you put all of our lives in danger,just so you could learn some stupid fancy splashes." Sokka countered.

"These are real waterbending forms,you know crucial it is for Aang to learn waterbending."

"OK enough." Neo said trying to calm the situation down.

"End results aside Katara, sokkas's right you put all our lives in danger particularly Aangs.

"But what's done is done,we have the scroll now so might as well make uses of it,but we shouldn't stay here for to long,no doubt the pirets will soon be out looking for us and force knows what will happen if Zuko makes land at that port."

"Oh come on master." Eli said.

"Like Zukos gonna just make land at a port,that we just happen to be at earlier today,I mean what are the odds?"

(At the port)

"We lost the water tribe girl,and the little bald monk she was traveling with." One of the pirets explained to the captain.

"This monk," a voice from behind them said.

"Did he have an arrow on his head?"

(With the group)

"I just want to try this one move first." Katara said looking at the scroll.

"Here,hold it open for me,the single water whip,seems doable."

Katara tried it,only to hit herself in the face.

"What's so funny?" She asked Sokka and Eli who were laughing at her screw up.

"I'm sorry but you deserved that." Sokka said,he then turned to Aang.

"You've been duped,she's only interested in teaching herself."

"Aang will get his turn,once I figure out the water whip."

She tried again and again messed up,by hitting Momo this time.

"Ugh,why can't I get this stupid move?"

"You'll get it." Aang said trying to cheer her up,through she wasn't so cheery.

"You've got to shift your weight through the stances."

Aang then did a perfect water whip.

"There see,the key to bending is..."

"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT YOUR AIRHOLE?" Katara bitterly exclaimed.

"BELIEVE IT OR NOT,YOUR INFINITE WHISDOM GETS A LITTLE OLD SOMETIMES, WHY DONT WE JUST THROW THE SCROLL AWAY SINCE YOUR SO NATURALLY GIFTED?"

"KATARA, THATS ENOUGH!" Neo said behind.

She looked behind her and saw the three other guys in the group all glareing at her.

"What?" She asked harshly, and Neo then nodded to Aang.

She looked at Aang and saw that her words hurt him,she then realized what she had done.

"Oh my gosh." She said in realization and remorse.

"Aang I'm so sorry,I don't know what came over me."

'I do.'Neo thought.

"But you know what,it won't happen again."

She then handed him the scroll.

"Here, this is yours,I don't want anything to do with it anymore."

"Its OK Katara." Aang easily forgave.

"What about Momo." Sokka added.

"He's the real victim here."

"I'm sorry Momo.''

"And what about me,there was that time you..."

"No more apologies."

"Just had to push it didn't you?" Neo teased.

"Alright let's turn in,we'll need to head out at dawns first light."

(Later that night)

As the guys(with the exception of Neo,who was keeping watch.)slept in their respective places,Katara decided to take another crack at the scroll.

After having a brief run in with Momo,she made her way to the pound and didn't notice a set of eyes on her.

(At the pound)

"Shoot!" She exclaimed as she hit herself with the whip again.

"Come on water,work with me here,OK what if I just...ow!"

She ended up hitting herself...again.

"Don't want anything to do with it anymore huh?" A voice said from behind her.

She jumped and turned around only to find it was Neo.

"Oh,Neo hi,what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing,but I'm pretty sure we both know what the answer is."

Katara tried to act normal,but she could tell the young Jedi wasn't gonna fall for it.

"Katara, ever since we landed and started Aangs training, you've been fairly absent minded,what's going on?"

Katara sighed.

"I guess...I'm a little jealous of Aang."

Neo raised an eyebrow.

"OK,a lot jealous, I mean it took me years to master even a little waterbending yet it takes him only a few seconds,and now a move that neither one of us has done before,is taking me forever too learn,yet he gets it on the first try,and I just don't get why."

"Because he had help,where as you did not."

Katara looked at him for clarification.

"Think about it,Aang grew up around a lot of people who helped him master air,not to mention the fact he's the avatar (though I'm still unclear about all that),where as you had to do it all on your own.

"You were the only waterbender in your tribe and there was no one to help you or teach you,and so you were frustrated because you had to do it yourself,and now your frustrated because its all coming so easily for Aang and yet your still having trouble.

"So when something like the scroll comes along,you see it as your chance to improve, but your in such a hurry to improve, your trying too force it when it takes time and patients,unfortunately those two things are not on our side right now,as we have a deadline.

"But there will be time to improve,you just have to be patient and(pardon the pun)go with the flow."

Katara took his words to heart and realized he was right.

"Thank you,Neo." She finally said.

Neo gave a small smirk,which then turned into a serious look.

"Neo what's wrong?"

"We're not alone."

Suddenly a piret came out of no where and attacked them,only for Neo to use the force and push him back.

"Katara run!" He said as he prepared to fight more that where coming.

Katara ran only to run into Zuko.

"I'll save you from the pirets." He said as he restrained her.

"Katara, let her go!"

But the next thing Neo saw was black.

(Dream sequence)

Neo was standing in the middle of a snowy city and it was a clear night,suddenly the moon turned red and the snow began to melt.

Neo then saw two people,a woman white as the snow and a man as dark as the night,a fireball then hit the woman and everything went dark.

(End of dream sequence)

Neo woke up tied too a tree,next to him was Katara,Zuko,and some fire nation troops and pirets.

"Tell me where he is." Zuko demanded of Katara.

"And I won't hurt you and your friends."

"Go jump in a river." Katara spat.

"Try to understand, I need to capture him to restore something I lost;my honor.

"Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you lost."

Zuko then revealed that he had Kataras necklace that she lost.

"My mothers necklace!" She said shocked.

"How did you get it?"

"I didn't steal it,if that's what your wondering,tell me where he is."

"No."

"Enough of this necklace garbage." The piret captain declared.

"You promised the scroll."

Zuko then brought fire to life underneath the scroll.

"I wonder how much money this is worth." He said.

"No!"

"A lot apparently, now you help me find what I want you'll get this back,and everyone goes home happy.

"Search the woods for the boy then meet me back here."

"Fine."

The pirets then set out too look for Aang.

"You really think capturing a 12 year old is gonna bring you honor and get you back in good graces with daddy o?" Neo asked.

"You,I remember you from kyoshi island,but you weren't at the fire temple."

"I was preoccupied at the time,but in all seriousness, you would stoop so low that you would Allie yourself with savages such as them?

"The moment they relise who Aang is,the scroll will become nothing more then memory and they'll leave for another big score,just as all pirets do."

"Then you better keep your mouth silent, if you hope to leave this place alive."

The two had a stare down for a few seconds before Neo asked:

"How'd you get the scar?"

Zuko went wide eyed.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Curious, if I had too wager,and I'm not a betting man,I'd say that was punishment and not a battle scar for the ladies huh?"

Zuko became enraged and brought a fire fist close to Neos face but stopped,he then just walked away.

"I see,I'm so sorry." Neo said sympathetically.

(With the group)

Early the next morning, Sokka woke and noticed Katara was gone.

"Huh,where is she?" He said then looked in the sack that the scroll was and saw that it was gone.

"I don't believe it."

"What's wrong?"

"She took the scroll,She's obsessed with that thing,and where the heck is Neo,you know its just a matter of time before they get us in deep..."

His last thought was interrupted by the appearance of the pirets(who tied a whip around his ankels and dragged him away.).

Another threw a net at Aang who used airbending too keep it at bay,but it broke through and wrapped around him and they dragged him away and at first left Sokka behind.

"I've got him come on." One of them said.

"Oh,what am I not good enough to kiddnap?"

But the pirets threw a net around him too and took him as well.

Just then Eli came out of the bushes rubbing his butt.

"That's the last time I go in the bushes,I'm gonna be pulling thorns out for a week." He said to himself,he then noticed the others gone.

"Guys?"

(At the pound)

The pirets had returned with Aang and Sokka and were ready to exchange.

"Nice work." Zuko complemented.

"Aang,this is all my fault." Katara said.

"No Katara, it isn't." Aang tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah,it kinda is." Neo and Iron both said.

"Give me the boy." Zuko demanded.

"Give us the scroll." The captain demanded back.

"Your really going to hand over the avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?" Sokka said tring to get them too turn on each other.

"Don't listen to him." Zuko said.

"He's trying to turn us against each other."

'Quick thinking Sokka.'Neo thought.

"Your friends the avatar?" The captain asked.

"Sure is,and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll."

"Shut your mouth,you water tribe peasant."

"Yeah Sokka,you really should shut your mouth." Aang said,not realizeing it was all part of the plan.

"I'm just saying,its not good business sense,just imagine what the fire lord would pay for the avatar, you guys would be set for life."

"Yeah,what were you guys asking for the scroll for,200 gold pieces?" Neo added.

"I'm sure you'll get 400 gold pieces, or heck maybe even a 1,000,000 gold pieces."

"Keep the scroll." The captain said.

"We can buy a hundred ,with the reward we'll get for the kid."

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me."Zuko said,then he heard Neo speak.

"Like I told you,when a bigger score comes around,a piret would rather take it then honor."

The fire nation troops then began to attack the pirets(who used smoke bombs for cover)and Aang and Sokka got in the middle of it.

"What do we do?" Katara asked.

Suddenly, they heard a swoosh sound and found themselves unbounded now.

Suddenly Eli poped up between them.

"Hey guys,what I miss?" He asked.

"A lot,come on let's get to the ship." Neo said as they ran around the fight.

Meanwhile within the clound,Sokka was crawling around till he came up to a knife and he started too cut his bounds.

"Aang,are you there?" He called out.

Aang,who was somewhere else In the clound was freed by his bounds by a passing spear.

"I'm over here,follow the sound of me voice." He called back.

"Where,I can't find you?"

"I'm right here."

Aang then pushed the clouds away,only too come face to face with several pirets and fire nation troops,he then brought the clouds back.

"Ah,never mind,I'll find yo-waaaa!"

Aang and Sokka soon found themselves floating up in the air found themselves floating towards Neo(who was using the force to control them.)he then released them and Aang landed on his feet while Sokka landed on his face.

"Thanks Neo." Aang said.

"Yeah,thanks." Sokka said getting up.

"No problem, now come on."he said and the trio took off for the pirets ship.

"Katara your OK!" Aang said happily.

"What am I chop lever?" Eli asked.

"Where were you?" Sokka asked.

"Releasing my inner flood."

"Guys,helps us push this out to sea."

The group tried but could not get the ship to budge.

"We need a team of rhinos to budge this ship." Sokka said.

"Me and Aang could try waterbending it out to sea or..." Katara began but then the ship began to move.

Everyone looked to Neo,but it wasnt him,they then saw that it was Eli.

Eli then opened his eyes when he was done and saw them stareing at him.

"What?" He said.

"Well done my young padawan. "Neo said and Eli smiled with glee.

The group then headed out while the pirets and fire nation were distracted.

Zuko and the captain were fighting,when Iron came between them.

"Are you so busy fighting,that you cannot see that your ship has sailed." He said.

"This is no time for your probverbs uncle." Zuko angery said.

"It is no probverb."

He point down the stream and saw the boat and avatar getting away.

"Bleeding hog monkey." The captain said as Zuko stared laughing at him,till he noticed the pirets taken his ship away.

"Hey,that's my boat."

"Maybe it should be a proverb."

Meanwhile, on the pirets boat with our hero's,they saw the pirets were gaining.

"Sokka,can you make this thing go any faster?" Neo asked.

"I don't know." Sokka replied.

"This thing wasn't built by water tribe."

"We have another problem." Eli said.

"What?"

"There's no rum,why is the rum always gone?"

"Eli not the time."

Suddenly, the pirets started to board the boat.

"Sokka keep the boat steady if you can." Neo said.

"Everyone else hold them off and get them off this ship."

One of the pirets attacked Neo,only for Neo too take the pirets arm and twist it making him drop his sword and he threw the piret over board,he then picked up the swoard and started fighting another with it.

Aang and Katara were holding off other pirets when Katara finally did the water whip and sent another piret over board.

"Hey,you did the water whip." Aang said.

"I couldn't have done it without your help." She replied.

"Would you two quit congratulating each other and help me out." Sokka said being over run with pirets.

Eli then got on one of the pirets shoulders and started hitting him on the head,causing the piret too let sokka go,only for sokka too hit his head on the floor.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

"I said help me,not wooo-."

The other piret threw Sokka into the sail post and Neo came and used the force to push him into the water,he was hit from behind by Eli(who was thrown off of the piret he was fighting).

They retreated back too the others and were getting cornered by the pirets, who had more weapons out.

"This isn't going well." Katara said.

"All this for a stupid scroll!" Eli exclaimed.

"I said I was sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it,if we're dead."

"Eli,you want to improve your fighting skills?" Neo asked

"Yep."

"Then give me my lightsaber and let's send these guys running."

"Alright!"

They both then got their lightsaber out and got into stances.

"Take out their weapons, don't kill them."

"Yes master."

The pirets just looked at the two Jedi like they lost their minds,they began laughing.

"What are you gonna do hit us on the heads with those..."one of the pirets began but stopped when the lightsabers came to life.

Neo and Eli then charged in and started too destroy the weapons the pirets were using, when it was over the pirets saw their weapons cut in half and destroyed, they looked at Neo and Eli(who were just standing straight up with their lightsabers still on,Neo with his pointing down and Eli with his pointing up).

The pirets then got scared and jumped off the boat.

"The rumors are true!" One of the pirets exclaimed.

"There are warriors with flaming swords traveling with the avatar!"

After they were gone,Neo and Eli turned off their lightsabers.

"Well that was easy." Eli said putting his hands behind his head.

Neo the saw something over the waves.

"Hey look." He said.

"Oh no." Katara said.

The group was now coming up on a water fall.

"We've gotta keep the ship from going over."

"Nay,belay that!" Eli said causing everyone to look at him.

"Do something else."

Aang started blowing into his whistle, which Sokka saw.

"Have you lost your mind?" He asked.

"This is no time for flute practice!"

"We can stop the boat." Katara said.

"Aang together."

The two then started waterbending the boat against the water fall.

"Its working." Eli said.

"Its slowing down,their doing it."

"Keep it up guys,just a little longer." Neo said.

"Uh,we have another problem." Sokka said.

"What now?"

They then saw the pirets in the fire nation boat coming up on them.

"Uh oh."

The fire nation boat then slamed into the pirets boat and both went over.

"Jump!" Aang said and the group jumped and fell right onto a passing by Appa.

The group watched as the pirets fell into the river below.

"Haha,that a was great adventure! " Eli called out to the pirets.

"But alas,twas for naught,for today will be a day too remember as the day that you almost caught...captain Eli-tal-..."

"ELI!" Neo shouted.

"Just shut the heck up."

"Captain Eli-tal-gunn."Eli mumbled.

"I knew buying a Bison whistle would come in handy." Aang said pulling out his whistle.

"Thanks Appa."

Appa grunted.

"Yeah,we owe you one." Sokka added.

"Aang,I still owe you an apology." Katara said.

You were so good at waterbending, without really trying,I got so competitive that I put us all in danger,I'm sorry."

"That's OK Katara." Aang said.

"Besides,who needs that stupid scroll anyway?"

"Is that how you really feel?" Sokka asked holding up the scroll.

"The scroll!"

"First,what did you learn?"

"Stealing is wrong."

She then took the scroll from sokka.

"Unless its from pirets."

"Haha,good one Katara." Aang said.

"So she learned..." Sokka began.

"...Absolutely nothing." Neo finished.

'To bad we didn't get her necklace back'he thought.

Neo then began to think back to his vision.

What did it mean?

(Sorry again for the long wait,work is murder.

Anyway,I've decided to skip "the great devide", its an OK episode,but not really worth adapting Into the story,I don't know if I'll do a fan made story or not...however, if you guys want me to do " the great devide" I will,just let me know in the reviews or in p.m.

Anyway, please like and review and I'll try not to take to long next time.)


	7. Book1:Jet and the freedom fighters

(I do not own star wars or avatar the last airbender)

"Water,earth,fire,air."

"Long ago the four nations lived together in Harmony,then everything changed when the fire nation attacked."

"Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most he vanished."

"100 years passed and my brother and I found the new avatar, an airbender named Aang,we also met two warriors from beyond the stars named Neo and Eli."

"And although Aangs airbending skills are great he has a lot too learn before he can help anyone."

"But I believe Aang can save the world."

STAR WARS

THE LAST AIRBENDER

Out in the middle of fire nation waters,a fire nation ship was sailing toward an unknown destination.

On board this ship was the fire nation commander Zhou,who was furious at the fact that he failed to capture the avatar and too rid himself and the world of the fire Prince.

"RAAAAA!" He exclaimed, throwing a chair against the wall of his cabin.

"THE AVATAR WAS IN MY GRASPS, AND THAT FOOLISH LITTLE BRAT OF A FIRE PRINCE TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

As this was happing, two of his men stood fairly unconformably to the side,as their commander threw his tantrum.

WELL NEVER AGAIN, THE NEXT TIME I SEE THAT PRINCE ILL..."

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door.

"WHO IS IT?"

The door opened, to reveal another troop with a scroll in his hand.

"Sir." The troop said.

"I have a message for you."

"Who from?"

"The fire lord sir."

Zhou went wide eyed and grabbed the message from the troop.

"You are excused." He told the troop.

The troop,bowed and left the courters.

Zhou began to read the message and raised an eyebrow.

"Tell the hinesmen to set course for home." He told the other troops.

"Sir?" One of them asked.

"The fire lord has requested my presence."

The troops looked at each other,which Zhou noticed.

"ARE YOU DEAF,I SAID SET A COURSE FOR THE FIRE NATION!"

"SIR,YES SIR!"

The troops left to tend too their orders,while Zhou took another glance at the message.

"Who in the world,is lord Drax?" He asked outloud.

(Que opening: "again": FMA:BROTHERHOOD)

Book one:water

JET AND THE FREEDOM FIGHTERS

Out in the middle of an earth kingdom forest,our hero's were relaxing when Aang came up to them.

"Where's Momo?" He asked,they then heard a screech in the distance.

When they arrived at the sight,they saw Momo in a trap up in the trees.

"Hang on Momo." Aang said as he claimed up and lowered Momo down to the others.

When he got back down,he saw that two hog monkeys were also trapped.

"OK,you too."

He then started back up,much to Sokkas annoyance.

"This is gonna take forever." He said as he threw his boomerang at the traps and cut the roap allowing the traps to fall.

"That works." Aang said,just as he got to the traps.

As soon as the hog monkeys were free,Sokka inspected the traps.

"These traps are fire nation traps." He said.

"You can tell from the metal work."

"We better pack up camp and get moving just to be safe." Neo said.

Later,the group was packing up Appa when Sokka came up.

"Uh-huh,no flying this time." He said.

"What,why wouldn't we fly?" Aang asked.

"Yeah,it'll be quicker and easier to get by." Eli agreed.

"Think about it,somehow Prince Zuko and the fire nation keep finding us,its because they spot Appa,he's just too noticeable."

"What,Appas not noticeable." Katara defended.

"Actually, I'd have to agree with Sokka on this one." Neo said.

"He's a gigantic, fluffy,flying animals with a giant arrow on his head,its kind of hard to miss him."

"See,Neo agrees with me."

Sokka then stopped for a moment and went wide eyed.

"Holy spirits,you agreed with me!" He exclaimed.

"I've agreed with you on things before."

"There just jealous, that they don't have a giant arrow." Aang told the bison.

"I know I am." Eli said dangling his feet over Appas saddle.

"I know you all want to fly,but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk."

"Who made you the boss?" Katara asked.

"I'm not the boss,I'm the leader."

"Your the leader,your voice still cracks."

"I'm the oldest (cracks),and I'm a warrior,so I'm the leader(voice lowered)."

"If anyone's the leader,its Aang,I mean he is the avatar."

"Are you kidding,he's just a goofy kid."

As if to prove his point,Aang was hanging upside down on one of Appas horns.

"He's right." He said.

"Why do guys always think someone has to be leader."

"It gives us a since of meaning, a since of control." Neo said.

"I for one think a leader should be someone willing to make the right call and put other before themselves."

"I bet sokka wouldn't be so bossy,if he kissed a girl."

"What dose that have anything to do with what we're talking about?"

"I've kissed a girl,you just haven't met her."

"Dose he realize,that his voice cracked again?" Eli whispered to Aang who giggled.

"Who gran gran?" Katara asked coyly.

"I've met Gran gran."

"No,besides gran gran,look my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot,and the leader has to follow his instincts."

"OK,Neo what do your instincts tell you?"

"Why are you asking him for?"

"His voiced cracked again."Eli mumbled.

"Cause next to Aang,Neo is the most logical leader out of all of us,I mean he's been in war and knows how to handle a situation,so Neo what do your instincts tell you?"

Sokka just Humphed and crossed his arms and turned his head.

"Like sokka said,we take a break from flying." Neo said.

"Ha!" Went Sokka.

"And Sokka can carry your bag Katara."

"What?"

"Good idea Neo,here you go sokka."

"Man."

"Who knows,walking might be fun." Went Aang.

30 minutes later.

"Walking stinks!" Went Aang.

"How do people go anywhere without a bison?"

"I don't know Aang,why don't you ask Sokkas instincts?" Katara teased.

"They seem to know everything."

"Ha ha,very funny." Went sokka.

"I'm tired of carrying this pack."

"You know who you should asked to carry it,Sokkas instincts."

"Hey,good idea,hey Sokkas instincts, would you mind..."

"OK I get it."

"Would you guys shut up,I'm trying to relax here?" Came Neos voice.

The trio looked around but didn't see him,till he popped his head over Appas saddle.

"Hey,what are you doing on Appas saddle?" Katara asked.

"Relaxing, till three Numbskulls started complaining and disturbed me."

"I thought you agreed with me about walking?" Sokka said.

"I said I agreed to not flying,I didn't say anything about walking."

"Whatever, look I'm tired too,but the important thing is that we're safe..."

Suddenly, Neo senced it.

"Sokka wait!" He said slideing down Appas face.

"...From the...fire nation."

The group came out of the bushes and into a fire nation camp.

"How are you likening your instincts now?" Asked Eli when he and Neo caught up to them.

"RUN!" Sokka said only for them to be blocked off by a fire ball.

"We're cut off!"

"No kidding Sherlock!" Neo said.

"Sokka your shirt!" Aang said,and Sokka noticed his sleeve on fire,which Katara put it out.

They were then surrounded by the soilders.

"If you let us go,we promise not to hurt you." Sokka said only to get strange looks from the troops.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked.

"Bluffing?"

"Don't just don't." Neo said.

"You promise not to hurt us?" One of the soliders said,only to get hit in the back of the head and fall over.

"Nice work,sokka." Aang said.

"Yeah,how did you do that?" Eli asked.

"He didn't." Neo said.

"He did."

The group looked up and saw a young man jump down from a tree and kicked two of the soliders down,then taking his swords that were curved,he wrapped it around the ankles of two others and threw them to the ground shocking the group(mainly,Katara, Aang,and Eli.).

"Down you go." The boy said,he then went too fight other soliders as arrows were being fired at the troops.

"They're in the trees." One of them said,they were then attacked by other young kids,both male and female.

Two fire troops were approached by a big boy who had a log,that he used to smash their weapons and they went running.

The leader took down another solider, when he noticed Katara and Aang bending,Eli countering the enemies moves,by throwing them over his shoulder and kicking them from under their feet.

Sokka let out a long drawn out battle cry as a solider came toward him,only for the leader to kick him away.

"Hey,he was mine." Sokka complained.

"Gotta be quicker next time." The leader said.

There four soliders left and they were surrounding Neo,who had his hands behind his back and his eyes close.

The leader was about to jump in,when Katara stopped him.

"Wait." She said.

"Just watch."

They then watched as Neo stood still,as the troops began their attack.

Neo opened his eyes and grabbed the spear of one and broke it in half,he then kicked that solider away and used the broken the spear too block the hits of the other soliders.

He threw one at one solider and grabbed another and used his arm and sword too blocked another,he kicked that one in the knee and threw the one he was holding into him.

The last one was unarmed,but was a bender,he swatted the soliders hand away and punched him in the ribs,forced his palm into the neck,kicked the helmet off,slapped both ears causing them to ring,and kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying into another that Sokka was about to take out.

"Man!" Sokka whined.

"Sorry Sokka." Neo said.

The fighters(including the leader)all looked in shock as Neo had taken these men out.

"WO." The leader said.

"Yep,that's Neo for you." Katara added.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You just took out a whole army almost single handed." Aang said.

"Army?" Sokka injected.

"There were only like 20 guys,and besides,Neo took out 4 in less then a minute."

"Its not a competition sokka." Neo said.

"My names Jet,and these are my freedom fighters." The leader introduced.

"Sneers,long shot,smellerbee,the duke,and pipsqueak."

Aang walked up to duke and pipsqueak.

"Pipsqueak, that's a funny name." He said thinking the little one was pipsqueak, turned out it was the big guy.

"You think my name is funny?" He said.

"Its hilarious."

The big guy then laughed,with Aang laughing with till pipsqueak slapped him on the back and he fail to the ground,only for Aang to continue laughing.

Later,with the troops dealt with,the fighters were scavenging the camp while Jet sat by a tree in the shade,Katara walked up to him.

"Uh,thanks for saving us,Jet." She said.

"We were lucky ywwere there."

"I should be thanking you." Jet said.

"We were waiting to ambush those soliders all morning, we just needed the right distraction, and then you guys showed up."

"We were relying on instinct."

"You'll get yourself killed doing that."

Sokka hearing this just walked away and soon found his way to Neo who was standing by another tree.

"So what do you think of our rescuer?" He asked Neo.

"He's arrogant, brash,full of himself,if I didn't know any better,I'd say he's like you."

Sokka glared at him.

"But there's one difference between him and you."

"And what's that."

"I since something, wrongs with him."

"Should we get moving?"

"Not quite,I mean he did save our lives,so we shouldn't be rude,but I suggests at dawns first light we head out."

"Hey Jet,these barrels are filled with blasting jelly." The duke said.

"That's a great score." Said Jet.

"And these barrels are filled with jelly candy." Pipsqueak said.

"Also good,let's not get those mixed up."

"We'll take this stuff back to the hideout." Smellerbee said.

"You guys have a hideout?" Both Aang and Eli asked.

"You guys want to see it?"

"Yes we want to see it." Said an eagerly Katara.

"Come on you two."

Neo and Sokka just looked at each other and sighed/groaned,but soon followed.

They eventually made their way to some big trees.

"If a giant necked human comes out I am done." Neo said.

Causing everyone too look at him(including Eli.).

"Don't asked."

"Kind of want to." Eli asked.

"Later."

"Anyway,we're here." Jet said.

"Where,there's nothing here." Sokka ever the skeptic said.

"Hold this."

Jet handed Sokka a roap.

"Why,what's this for?"

"3,2,1." Went Neo,and Sokka shot up into the trees.

"Aang?"

"I'll get up my own way." Aang said and he started airbending up the tree.

"Neo,Eli?"

"I'm good." Said Neo as he jumped up the tree.

"I'll try it." Said Eli as he took the roap and then shot up.

"Woohoo!"

"Grab hold of me,Katara."

Katara took his hand as he spun her around,and they went up to the trees.

Katara blushed as she looked at his face as the sun seemed to be shining brighter then usual.

They finally came to the top and found themselves in what looked to be a city in the trees.

"NICE PLACE YOU GOT HERE!" Cried Aang as he sled by on a zipline.

Eli soon following behind doing a Tarzan yell.

"It beautiful up here." Katara said.

"Its beautiful, and more important, the fire nation can't find us." Jet explained.

"They would love to find you,wouldn't they Jet?" Smellerbee said coming up from the roap.

'Assuming they know who Jet is.'Neo thought as he came around a tree.

"That's not gonna happened smellerbee."

"Why does the fire nation want to find you?" Katara asked.

"I too,would like too know." Neo said leaning against the tree.

"I'm curious."

"Well you know what they say:curiosity killed the skunkcat."

"That's not how it goes."

"I guess you can say,I've been causing them a little trouble, see they took over a near by earth kingdom town a few years back.

"We've been ambushing their troops,cutting off their supply lines,and doing everything we can to mess with them.

"One day,we'll drive the fire nation out of here for good and free that town."

"That's so brave." Katara said admiringly, Neo on the other hand felt a cold presence coming from Jet,a feeling he was all too familiar with.

"Yeah,nothing more braver,then a guy in a tree house." Sokka said finally catching up to them.

"Don't pay any attention to my brother."

"No problem,he's probably had a rough day."

"So you all live live here?"

"That's right,Longshot over there,his town got burned down by the fire nation,and we found the duke trying to steal our food,I don't think he ever really had a home."

"What about you?"

"Fire nation killed my parents, I was only 8 years old,that day changed me forever."

"Sokka and I lost our mother to the fire nation."

"I'm so sorry Katara."

Jet then noticed Neo starring at him before he walked off.

"What about Neo and Eli?" He asked.

"They're story is a bit more...complicated." Katara replied causing Jet too raise an eyebrow.

Later that night,the freedom fighters and the gang were gathered around a picnic type table, while Neo leaned against a tree listing to Jet give a speech.

"Today,we struck another blow against the fire nation swine." He began, earning a cheer from the fighters.

"I got a special joy from the look on one of the soliders face,when the duke dropped down on his helmet,and road him like a hog monkey."

The duke then got on the table, and walked around waving his hands as the fighters cheered him on.

"Now,the fire nation thinks they don't have to worry about a bunch of kids hiding in trees."

The fighters booed.

"Maybe they're right,or maybe..they're dead wrong."

Jet said the last part with much anger and hate,and put a lot of infests of the 'dead',and Neo heard it.

"Hey Jet,nice speech."Katara said as Jet joined her and the others.

"Thanks,by the way I was really impressed with you and Aang,that was some great bending I saw out there today."

"Well he's great,he's the avatar, I could use more training."

"You do alright." Eli said with his mouth full.

"Eli,manners." Neo said pointingly.

"Sorry."

"Avatar huh,very nice."

"Thanks Jet." Said Aang.

"And that was some awesome fighting moves I saw out there Neo."

"I was trained well,nothing more then that." Neo plainly said,Jet was still thrown off by Neo,but then he turned his attention back to Katara.

"So,I might know a way that you and Aang can help in our struggle. " he said.

"Unfortunately, we have to leave tonight." Sokka interrupted as he began to walk away.

"Sokka,your kidding me,I needed you on an important mission tomorrow, and Neo can come too."

"What mission?"

THE NEXT DAY...

Early the next day,Sokka,Jet,Neo,and the other fighters,were in the trees keeping watch over the roads.

One of the fighters made a bird call to Jet,Jet made one back.

Sokka then stabbed his knife into the tree.

"What are you doing?" Jet asked.

"Shh,it amplifies vibrations." Sokka said putting his ear to the knife.

"Good trick."

"Nothing yet,wait,yes someone's approaching."

"How many?" Neo asked,though he already knew.

"I think just one."

Jet made another bird call.

"Good work Sokka, ready your weapon."

Sokka and Neo watched for a few seconds,before they saw it was an old man.

"Wait,false alarm." Sokka said.

"He's just an old man."

But Jet,waisted no time and left his post too confront the old man.

"What are you doing in our woods,you leach?" He asked after landing infront of the old man.

"Please sir,I'm just a traveler." The old man said.

"Do you like destroying towns,do you like destroying families, DO YOU?"

The old tried to leave,but he ran into pipsqueak, who pushed him too the ground,Sokka had shock and horror on his face,while Neo had no expression on his face,but he had pint up aggression building up that he had to keep in check.

"Oh,please,let me go." The old said.

"Have mercy."

"Does the fire nation let people go,does the fire nation have mercy?"

Jet went to kick the old man,only for Sokka to grab his leg with his club,Neo fell next to pipsqueak and pushed him away from the old man.

"Back off." He said calmly, though he said it enough, that pipsqueak and duke stayed back.

"Jet he's just an old man." Sokka said.

"He's fire nation,search him." Jet said and ordered.

Ate first,pipsqueak and duke didn't move,from fear of the glare they were getting from Neo,then Jet ordered them again and this time they complied with Neos hazel sharp eyes right on them.

"But he's not hurting anyone's." Sokka said.

"Have you for gotten that the fire nation killed your mother,remember why you fight?"

"Soliders, not civilians." Neo said.

"Solider or civilian, they're still fire nation."

"We got his stuff Jet."duke said,though his voice was a little shakey,with Neo still starring at them.

"This doesn't feel right." Sokka said.

"It's what has to be done,now let's get out of here."

After Jet and the others left,Neo helped the old man up.

"Are you hurt sir?" He asked.

"No I'm fine,thank you young man and you as well."

"It was nothing."

"You go on ahead,I'm gonna make sure he gets home safe."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"This man means no one any harm,I'll be fine."

"But what about Jet?"

"You let me worry about him,you try and get the others ready to leave."

"You know Katara won't be as abligeing as I am,and Aang will just do what Katara does,what about Eli?"

"He'll do as I say,and if the others won't go,then we leave and wait tell they're done playing house."

"OK,your the boss."

"Am I?"

"Yeah,let's face it,Kataras right about you being the leader."

"I never asked to be that."

"I know,but still."

Neo just thought for a minute,and decided it was time to go.

"Well,better get going,let's get you home sir."

As Neo and the old man were walking away,Sokka then made his way back to the hideout,not realizing they were being watched.

Awhile later,Sokka was sitting by one of the trees waiting for Katara, Aang,and Eli,Neo wasn't back yet from taken the old man home.

"Sokka,look what the Duke gave me." Aang said,after swinging down a zipline,he then presented small round balls that turned out to be firecrackers, which Momo took it apond himself,too start throwing at Aangs feet.

"Ouch,hey quit it."

"Hey,Sokka,is Jet back?" Katara asked walking up to him.

"Yeah,he's back,but we're leaving." Sokka spat out.

"But I made him this hat."

Katara then pulled out an ugly orange hat.

"Your boyfriend Jet's a thug."

"What,no he's not."

"He's messed up Katara."

"He's not messed up,he just has a different way of life,an awesome way of life."

"He beat and robbed a harmless old man."

"Where's master?" Eli asked coming into the conversation.

"Neos walking him home right now."

"And what did he have to say about this?"

"He said for me to get everyone ready to leave,and quite frankly I agree with him."

"I want to hear Jets side of the story." Katara said.

Eventually they made their way to Jet.

"Sokka,you told them what happened, but you didn't mention that the guy was fire nation?" Jet said.

"No,he conveniently left that part out." Katara said disappointed in her brother.

"Fine,but even if he was fire nation, he was a harmless civilian." Sokka defended.

"He was an assassin."Jet said as he brought a fire nation knife out and slammed it on the table and brought out a bottle of liquid.

"You guys see,there's a compartment for poison in the knife, he was sent to eliminate me,you helped save my life."

"I knew there was an explanation." Katara said joyously.

"I didn't see any knife."

"That's because, he was concealing it."

"See Sokka,I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife." Aang added.

"What about master Neo?" Eli said,he was starting to become suspicious of Jet as well.

"He took the old man home,why would he do that if the man was an assassin?"

"There are only two explanation too this:1)the old man fooled Neo into thinking he was just an old man,or2)he's working with him and telling him where our hide out is."

"That's ludicrous, Neo would never be fooled by anything, I've seen the things he can do,and he's most certainly not with the fire nation,I'll tell you that." Sokka defended his absent friend.

"Agreed." Eli said.

"Come on Eli,we're not gonna stand here and listen to this nonsense, let's go pack our stuff."

As Sokka and Eli left the hut,Jet made a plea to the others.

"Tell me,you guys aren't leaving yet,I really need your help."

"What can we do?" Aang asked.

"The fire nation is planning on burning down our forest,if you both use waterbending too fill the reservoir, we could fight the fires,but is you leave now,they'll destroy the whole valley."

"We'll do what we can,but what about Neo?" Katara asked.

"Maybe it is just a misunderstanding, but maybe he's not as smart as you may think he is,he threaten my fighters,I don't know if you knew this but he has a bit of a timper,so I'd watch myself.

Aang and Katara looked at each other in shock.

Later,at the hut where the group was staying.

"We can't leave now with the fire nation about to burn down this forest." Katara said bursting through the cloth.

"I'm sorry Katara, Jets very smooth but we can't trust him." Sokka said.

"Well I'm more willing to trust him,then someone who looses his timper for no reason on a couple kids."

"What are you talking about?"

"Jet told me how Neo lost his timper with the duke and pipsqueak."

"WHAT!" Both Sokka and Eli went.

"That's bull crap,Neo didn't loose his timper."

"Oh,so he didn't threaten them?"

"No..well not directly, he told them to back off from the old man,but he was very calm about it."

"He still threaten a couple kids,you know what I think your just jealous that Jet is a better leader and warrior then you."

"Katara I'm not jealous of Jet,really I'm more jealous of Neo."

"Did I miss something?" A voice said from behind.

Everyone looked and saw Neo in the door way,Katara then walked up to him.

"What's going o..."

SLAP!

Sokka,Eli,and even Aang were shocked when they saw Katars hand come in contact with Neos cheek,Neo showed no emotion.

"I thought you were better then that,I thought you were different, but your the same as anybody else."

Neo didn't say a word,nor did he move,he just stood and stared at Katara with disappointment.

"We're gonna stay and help Jet save this forest,weather you like it or not,come on Aang."

Although hesitant, Aang did follow.

"Sorry guys." He said as he followed Katara,who stopped when Neo finally spoke.

"Of all the people,to get hung up on a guy and not see reason,you are the last person I thought would do that." He said.

"When you and Aang are done playing house with Jet,Sokka,Eli,and myself will be at the north pole,come find us."

Not even paying attention to what he said,Katara and Aang walked out.

"Dude are you OK?" Sokka asked.

Neo said nothing else.

Later that night,Katara and Aang were sleeping on one side of the hut,while Neo,Sokka,and Eli were on the other.

Suddenly, Sokka heard something outside,he went out of the hut too check it out,and saw Jet and the freedom fighters seeking off,he followed them.

The fighters eventually made it to a latrine,with a wagon full of the blasting jelly.

"Now listen" Jet began to explaine.

You are not to blow the dam until I give the signal,if the reservoir isn't full,the fire nation troops could survive."

"But what about the people in town?" Duke asked.

"Won't they get wiped out too?"

"Look duke,that's the price of ridden this area of the fire nation, now don't blow the dam,until I give the signal,got it?"

Sokka was listening in the bushes,till he suddenly felt someone who was watching him,he was proven right when pipsqueak and smellerbee captured him.

"Where you going,ponytail?" Smellerbee asked,they then brought him before Jet.

"Sokka,I'm glad you decided to join us." Jet said.

"I heard your plan to destroy the earth kingdom town." Sokka said.

"Our plan,is to rid the valley of the fire nation."

"There are people living there Jet,mothers,fathers,and Children."

"We can't win without making sacrifices."

"You lied to Aang and Katara about the forest fire and about Neo,Neo never lost his timper,nor did he threaten pipsqueak and Duke."

Pipsqueak and duke grunted/cleared their throat.

"Well,not violently."

"Because, they don't understand the demands of war,not like we do."

"I do understand,I understand, that there's nothing you won't do,to get what you want."

"I was hoping you would have an open mind,but I can see you've made your choice,I can't let you warn Katara and Aang,take him for a walk,a long one,and then do something about Neo and Eli."

"You can't do this!"

"Cheer up Sokka,we're gonna have a great victory against the fire nation today."

As Sokka was being taken away,a pairs of eyes watched this unfoad and took off.

Later,with Jet,Katara, and Aang.

"Jet I'm sorry for the way,Sokka,Neo,and Eli have been acting." Katara said.

"No worries,so I'm guessing they left this morning?" Jet asked.

"I guess,I mean they weren't there this morning."

"Thats to bad,I was hoping Neo could help in our cause,but I guess he had us all fooled."

"Yeah,I guess he did."

Aang place a hand on her shoulder,until he was suddenly shot up into the air by steam.

"All right,we're here."

The trio had come to some vents that had water coming out of it.

"Underground water is trying to escape from the vents,I need you guys,too help it along."

"I never used bending on water I can't see,I don't know."

Jet came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Katara, I know you can do this." He said.

"What about me?" Aang asked.

"I know the avatar can do this."

The two benders got on either side of the vent and started bending the water out until it came out like a giant wave.

"Yes,good job!" Jet exclaimed.

Meanwhile,Eli had gone looking for Neo and Sokka early that morning while Katara and Aang were alseep.

As he was walking through the woods,he started to realize he was being followed, when he came to a clearing he turned around.

"OK,COME ON OUT!" He demanded.

Suddenly a couple freedom fighters appeared.

"Now I know what your thinking, should we kill him,and the answer may surprise you."

The freedom fighters then revealed their weapons and were about to attack.

"Now that's not the wrong answer."

Suddenly, the freedom fighters weapons flew from their hands and over to Neo.

"Now I'm only gonna say this once." Neo said as he charged up his lightsaber.

"Run."

The freedom fighters then took off running,Neo turned off his saber and walked over to Eli.

"Where were you?"

"Watching Sokka get captured,Jets been playing Katara and Aang from the start,he's planning too wipe out the earth kingdom town with their waterbending."

"We have to stop him."

"We will,but you need too rescue Sokka and get the town evacuated, in the event I fail to stop Jet."

"Got it,now which way do I go?"

Neo pointed north and Eli took off too rescue Sokka,while Neo went to stop Jet.

Back with Katara and Aang,they had just released another water vent.

"I bet that's enough." Aang said.

"And I'm not just saying that to be lazy."

"Let's catch up with Jet at the reservoir" Katara said.

"I thought we agreed to meet Jet back at the hide out?"

"Well,we finished early,I'm sure he'll be happy to see us."

They then took off for Jet.

Meanwhile with Sokka,pipsqueak and smellerbee were still pushing him along.

"Come on move along." Smell ordered.

"How can you stand by and do nothing while Jet wipes out a whole town?" Sokka asked.

"Hey listen Sokka,Jets a great leader." Pipsqueak said.

"We follow what he says and things always turn out OK."

Suddenly, Pip hears someone say "sleep" and he fell to the ground and fell asleep.

"Pipsqueak, what are you doing?" Smellerbee asked.

"Looks he's taken a nap." A voice said behind her,she turn around and was suddenly forced pushed back into the fire nation trap.

Eli then revealed himself.

"Help me get pipsqueak in the other." He said to sokka,he took one arm and Sokka took the other and they dragged him to the other trap and trapped him.

"And I didn't even loose my timper,did I sokka?"

"Why no Eli,you were perfectly calm,and by the way..." Sokka began before he revealed his free hands.

"You might want to work on your knots."

The two then took off leaving the two freedom fighters alone.

"Neo said to evacuate the town." Eli said.

"I'll do that,you go try and stop the dam bride from blowing."Sokka responded.

"Why?"

"Call it instinct."

Eventually, Aang and Katara made to the reservoir and saw the fighters at the dam.

"What are they doing?" Katara asked.

"Hey,those are the red barrels he got from the fire nation." Aang pointed out.

"Why would Jet need blasting jelly?"

Aang suddenly realized.

"Because Jets gonna blow up the dam."

"What,no that would destroy the town,Jet wouldn't do that."

"I've gotta stop them."

"Jet wouldn't do that."

As Aang started to glide away,Jet came out of no where and took his glider away.

"Yes I would." He said.

"Jet why?"

"Katara, you would too,if you just stop to think.

"Think about what the fire nation did to your mother,we can't let them do that to anyone else ever again."

"This isn't the way."

"I want you to understand me Katara,I thought your brother and the others would understand but..."

"Where's Sokka,Eli,and Neo?"

"Katara..."

But Katara in tears and anger,used waterbending too shoot Jet away.

"We need to get too the dam." Aang said as he went for his glider,only for Jet too take it away.

"Your not going anywhere without your glider." He said,only for it to shoot from his back and toward some trees.

"Allow me to remedy that problem." A voice said,and everyone knew who it was.

"Neo!" They all said,though Jet said it in disbelief.

"Aang!" Neo said as he tossed him his glider.

"Get to the dam and stop the explosion."

"Got it."

As Aang took off,Jet tried too stop him,only for Neo to appear in front of him and he used the force too push Jet back.

"TRAITOR!" Jet exclaimed as he got to his feet and got his swords.

"No Jet,you became the traitor when you placed innocence in danger."

Neo then got out his own sword that he borrowed from the fighters armory.

"You placed innocence in danger,tried to have me,Eli,and Sokka killed,and messed with Aang and Kataras head,so this is gonna hurt,and I'm gonna enjoy it."

Neo,calm with a smirk on his face and Jet,enraged and impatient, charged each other and began clashing.

Jet slashed down and to the side,while Neo blocked every strike,Jet then placed the swords on either side off Neos right arm and through him over his shoulder and Neo sled against the ground, jabbing his sword in it.

He looked up just in time too see Jet coming toward him,and just as Jet went to strike,Neo blocked him.

Meanwhile,Aang was gliding through the air,approaching the dam when out of no where,a arrow went pass him.

"YIKES!" he exclaimed.

He then saw Longshot on a branch close to the dam,he fired another arrow and Aang managed too avoid it too,another arrow came his way and nearly hit him,only for Eli to appear out of no where and cut the arrows tip with his lightsaber.

The last airbender and the padawan came to the ground close to the dam.

"Thanks for the save Eli." Aang said.

"No problem. " Eli replied.

The two then saw another arrow come toward them and Eli cut it in half,Eli then channeled the force and brought Longshot's bow to him,he then broke it in half.

"Ok." He said charging up his lightsaber,while Aang got into a stance.

"Who's next?"

The other fighter then came out of their hiding places and made themselves known too the two.

"Had to asked." Aang woefully said.

"Shut it."

(Neo vs Jet)

Neo ran up a tree and did a back flip and brought his sword down,only for Jet to block it.

The two clashed with each for awhile,till they were forcing their weapons against each other,Jet had both of his pointing up,while Neos sword was across.

Jet then brought his swords down,causing the hooks too bring Neos sword down,to which Jet head butted Neo and kicked him to the ground.

He then placed his hooks together and threw the one end down on Neo,who moved out of the way and brought his sword down on the blade,he then kicked Jet away,causing him too loose his grip on his hook swords.

Neo stood up and picked one of the hook swords up and tossed it to Jet,he then picked up the other hook sword and threw it away.

The two stared at each other and charged at each other again.

(Eli and Aang vs the freedom fighters)

As the freedom fighters were about to charged, Eli channeled the force once more and caused their weapons to leave their hands,then Aang used airbending too send them over the dam and into the lake that Aang and Katara had created earlier.

"Well,that was anit-climatic." Aang said scratching the back of his head.

"So what do we do with the barrels?" Eli asked.

"Guess we move them away from the dam."

"And then what,we can't just leave them in the middle of the reservoir, they'll just put them back?"

The two thought for a moment,till Momo showed them the exploding pellets Duke gave Aang.

"Momo,your a genus." Eli exclaimed.

"And that's saying something considering your an animals."

Awhile later,the two had moved all barrels away from the dam,Aang then threw one of the pellets at them and he and Eli took off running.

"Fire in the hole!" He said,and He and Eli hit the ground covering their heads and waited for the barrels too blow,only for nothing to happen.

"Did you miss?" Eli asked.

"How can I miss?" Aang asked.

"I don't know,maybe the pellet has a shot..."

BOOM!

Before Eli could finish his thought,the barrels blew up.

"See,I didn't miss."

"WHAT?"

"I SAID,I DIDNT MISS!"

"NO I DONT WANNA KISS!"

"I SAID MISS!"

"DIS WHO?"

"NEVERMIND!"

"GUESS YOU DIDNT MISS!"

Aang just slapped his head.

(Neo vs Jet)

The explosion at the dam,caught the attention of the three there,and they saw that the dam still stood.

"Looks like your plan to wipe the fire nation has been delayed." Neo said as he dropped his sword.

"Its over Jet."

"No!" He exclaimed.

"This all your fault,if you and Sokka had just done what I said in the first place we would have..."

"Allowed Innocent blood to be spilled,I couldn't allow that,nor will I continue this duel."

"If I can't have the village, then I'll take you instead."

Jet then charged forward with his one hook sword.

"So be it."

Neo then bent his one knee,while having one hand on the sword sheath and the other close to his lightsaber.

He waited till Jet got closer,and just as Jet brought his sword up,Neo brought his lightsaber out and ignited it midway,cutting the sword in half,he then brought the sheath from behind and smashed it against his right elbow.

Jet went pass him and grabbed his arm,falling to his knees,after a few seconds he cried out in pain.

"Owwwwwww,you broke my arm!" He said in pain.

"You left me no choice." Neo said dropping the sheath and putting his lightsaber away.

"You are now a one handed swordsman, don't make it your life and stay down,this battles over."

Jet then got out the fire nation knife and was gonna go for Neo again, only for him to be waterbended toward a tree,too which he was now frozen too.

Neo turned and saw that it was Katara.

"Why Jet?"she asked.

"The fire nation took everything from me,I had to make them pay." He replied.

"They're savages, and deserve too be put down like the animals they are,you probably wouldn't understand would you Neo,having something you hold dear taken from you."

"Actually I do." Neo replied.

"The only difference is,I don't let my anger and hate guide me,you on the other hand welcome it,thats why I wanted to get everyone away from here,cause I could since the dark side in you,granted in the early stages so there's hope for you yet,but I wouldn't allow my friends to be sucked into you mission of revenge,you could have been something great,a hero even,but now...your no better then the fire lord himself."

"WE WERE GONNA FREE THIS VALLY!"

"Who would be free,everyone would be dead,and those kids your leading would have blood on their hands at a young age."

Jet then looked to Katara.

"Katara, please help me." He pleaded.

"I can't believe I trusted you." Katara replied.

"You lied to me,your sick and I trusted you,you made think Neo was a monster when your the real monster,I never want to see ever again,good-bye Jet."

Katara then turned and walked away never looking back,with tears in her eyes.

"And there's one more thing you did." Neo said watching Katara walk away before turning back to Jet.

"You broke my friends heart."

Jet just turned his head away.

"If we ever do me again, and I find out your still putting innocence in danger,I'll break the other one."

Neo then turned and walked away,leaving the freedom fighter leader alone stuck to a tree.

Neo eventually caught up with Katara.

"Neo I'm so sorry,I never should have listen to Jet." She said.

"I'm not angry at you Katara." Neo said.

"But next time,get the facts before you draw a conclusion based one persons p.o.v."

"Right got it."

"HEY,NEED A LIFT?" A voice said from above,the two looked up and saw it was Sokka on Appas head,with Aang and Eli with him.

"Sokka!" Katara said happy to see her brother alright.

Awhile later,they were on Appa again.

"I take it everything went OK with the village?" Neo asked.

"Yeah." Sokka answered.

"At first they didn't believe me,the fire nation troops thought I was a spy,but then one person vouched for me,the old man from yesterday,he urged them to listen to me and we cleared the village, we then heard a loud boom,but the water never came."

"That was us." Eli said,pointing to himself and Aang

"I thought that I told you to help Sokka?"

"You did,but I told him too head to the dam."

"Why?"

"Let me guess,your instincts told you?" Katara said.

"Hey,sometimes they're right."

"Um,Sokka." Aang said.

"You do know we're going the wrong way right?"

"And sometimes they're wrong."

The group then headed off to their next adventure.

"Now." Eli said.

What's this about giant neckad humans?"

(The fire nation)

Zhou entered the fire lords throne chamber and saw him on his throne,with flames obscuring his face.

"You summoned me my lord?" Zhou said as he bowed on one knee.

"Yes." The fire lord said in a voice that would send a chill down ones spine.

"I have heard of the incident at the fire temple of avatar Roku,and the capture of the traitors."

"Yes sir,through I am ashamed to say that I felled too capture the avatar."

"No matter,we will have him,but I am pleased to say you have done well admiral."

Zhou,did not look up,but he went wide eyed,and then smirked.

"I am honored by this promotion my lord,but I believe you have called me here for another reason."

"How right you are...admiral." A voice said by the fire lords side(who's voice sounded like Banes from dark knight rises).

Zhou stood up right away,wondering who was with them.

"Lord Drax,I presume?" He asked.

"Indeed."

"You are also the one who requested my presence?"

"Of course."

"Admiral Zhou,meet Lord Drax,personal body guard to the princess, and head of my elite guard."

"Elite guard,what in the name of fire lord Solzon is the elite..."

But before his question could finish,12 red blades came to life six on either side of him.

"I assume you have heard the stories about the warriors with flaming swords that are travelling with the avatar?" Lord Drax asked walking down the throne steps.

"Yes,and I may have met one of them at the temple,but he did not reveal his so called weapon."

"Was probably using it as last resort,that or he didn't have it,at any rate,I'm sending five of my elite with you,bring them back here dead or alive."

"Yes,Lord Drax." The guards said in unison.

The five chosen then made their way out of the throne room,with their blade place back on their person.

As Drax made his way back to the fire lords side,Zhou asked:

"How come I've never heard of you before?"

Drax just kept walking with his hands behind his back as he said:

"Because, Dead men tell no tales."

Zhou went wide eyed,but then put a serious face on and walked out as the elite guards discharged their lightsabers.

(WHEW,that was a long one.

I know I took certain liberties with this chapter, like maken Jet a one hand swords man at the end,but I thought it would be cool.

And there are other things I did that I'm are weird,but I wanted to make this chapter epic.

And now I've introduced some lightsaber using fire nation troops,will they be force users,who knows,and Drax will be back for book 2.

Skiping "great divide",so the next chapter will be " the storm",and that might be awhile,as I not only have to tell Aang and Zukos story,but that chapter will be the chapter where we hear what happened the night the jedi temple fell,so it might be awhile before that chapter is up,until then:please like and review.)


	8. Book1:The storm of memories

(Before I begin,I resently posited an invite(though I said challenge) to take part in a joined story called inspector who.

Again if you are interested in being apart of and are a fan of doctor who,please let me know by writing a review of this story or sending me a private message, timeline to let me know if your interested is Nov.23rd the 53rd anniversary of the series,I'll then give whoever wants to be apart of the project details.

Until then,i do not own star wars or avatar the last airbender)

"Water,earth,fire,air."

"Long ago the four nations lived together in Harmony,then everything changed when the fire nation attacked."

"Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most he vanished."

"100 years passed and my brother and I found the new avatar, an airbender named Aang,we also met two warriors from beyond the stars named Neo and Eli."

"And although Aangs airbending skills are great he has a lot too learn before he can help anyone."

"But I believe Aang can save the world."

STAR WARS

THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK ONE:WATER

It had been less then a week since the gang encountered Jet and the freedom fighters, the group was sleeping by the shore of a beach,Katara and Sokka were in their sleeping bags,while Aang,Neo,and Eli were on their own.

Suddenly Aang woke up with a startle, causing Momo to walk on everyone else waking them up.

"Uh,what's going on?" A tired Sokka asked with his weapons out.

"Did we get captured again?"

"Knowing your luck yes." Neo said rubbing his eyes.

"Maybe we're being attacked by weird giant insect creatures like at the great divide." Eli said trying too go back too sleep.

"Please don't mentioned the great divide,I would rather forget that event."

"Agreed." Sokka said.

"Its nothing." Aang said.

"I just had a bad dream,go back to sleep."

"Are you alright Aang?" Katara asked.

"I'm OK."

"You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately, you want to tell me about it?"

"I think I just need some rest."

You guys what to hear about my dream?"Sokka asked.

"No." Neo said with his eyes closed.

"That's OK,I didn't want to talk about it anyway."

"Good."

"I hate you Neo."

"Good night Sokka."

While everyone else went to sleep,Neo took one last glimpse at Aang before he drifted off to sleep as well.

(Que intro:again. FMA:,brotherhood.)

THE STORM OF MEMORIES

The next morning, the gang was getting Appa ready for take off.

"Look at those clear skies buddy." Aang said to him.

"Should be some smooth flying."

"Well we better smoothly fly ourselves, too a market, cause we're out of food."

"I'm making a list as we speak." Neo said.

"Guys wait." Sokka said.

"This was in my dream,we shouldn't go to the market."

"What happened in your dream?" Katara asked.

"No don't ask him." Neo warned.

"Food eats people." Sokka replied.

Katara deadpanned and shook her head.

"Told you."

"Also,Momo could talk,you said some very unfriendly things."

Neo shook his head and then looked out at sea.

"What's up Neo?"Katara asked.

"Storms coming. "

(With Zuko)

Meanwhile, out in the middle of the ocean,Zuko and his ship were sailing close to the same destination as the gang.

"There is a storm coming." Iroh said after sniffing the air.

"A big one."

"Your out of your mind uncle." Zuko said.

"The weather's perfect, there's not a cloud in sight."

"A storm is approaching from the north,I suggest we alter our course and head southwest."

"We know the avatar is travelling northward, so we will do the same."

"Prince Zuko,consider the safety of the crew."

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter,finding the avatar is far more important then any individuals safety."

As Zuko said this,he encountered one of the crew members and walked into the ship.

"He doesn't mean that,he's just worked up."Iroh said

(With the gang)

Meanwhile, the gang had arrived at a market and were at a fruit stand.

"Ah,its good,its perfect I'm telling you." The vendor said.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that swishing." Katara said shaking a melon.

"Swishing means its ripe,its the ripe swishing around huh!"

"That doesn't sound right." Neo said.

"I think its true Katara, swishing means its ripe." Aang replied.

"You've never brought fruit before have you?"

"I just realized, we're out of money anyway." Katara said putting the melon back.

"Then what was the point of stopping?" Eli asked.

"No money,then what good are you to me,be gone,scram,bamboos, and don't come back."

As the gang walked away,the vendor hit Sokka on the leg.

"Out of food,and out of money,now what are we suppose to do?" Sokka asked.

"You could, oh I don't know,get a job smart guy." Katara said.

"We shouldn't go out there!" An old woman said from behind to her husband.

"Please, the fish can wait,there's going to be a terrible storm."

"Ah,your crazy." The husband said.

"Its a nice day,no clouds, no wind,no nothing, so quit your nagging woman."

"Huh,looks like you called it Neo." Katara said.

"Being a Jedi,you kind of get a knack for these things." Neo said.

"Especially in war."

"Maybe,we should find some shelter." Aang suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Sokka asked.

"Shelter from what?"

"My joints say,there's going to be a storm,a bad one!" The woman said.

"Well,its your joints against my brain."the man declared.

"Then I hope your brain finds someone else to hauls that fish,cause I ain't coming."

"Then I'll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you get,how do you like that?"

"I'll go." Sokka said.

"Your hired."

Sokka looked back at the others,and saw them giving him looks.

"What,you said get a job and he's paying double."

"Double, who told you that nonsense?"

Katara just shook her head at her brothers idiocy.

"Don't worry." Neo said.

"I'll go along,to make sure they're OK."

"Thanks,but you don't have to." She replied.

"Its Sokka out at sea fishing, in a bad storm."

Katara looked at sokka and then back at Neo.

"You might be on to something there."

(With Zuko)

Back with Zuko and his ship.

"Ah,looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all." The lieutenant said seeing the gray skies.

"Lucky guess." Iroh said trying to defuse the situation about too unfold.

"Lieutenant!" Zuko declared.

"You better learn some respect,or I'll teach it to you."

Zuko began to walk away,but the lieutenant was not done yet.

"What do you know of respect?" He began.

'Oh boy.'Iroh thought.

"The way you talk to everyone around here,from your hardworking crew to your esteemed uncle,shows you know nothing about respect."

Iroh face palmed.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself,then again what should I expect from a spoiled Prince?"

That did it.

Zuko immediately turned around and faced the lieutenant with a stance,the lieutenant did the same.

"Easy now." Iroh calmly said.

The two pressed their gauntlets together, till Iroh came and broke it up.

"Enough!" He ordered.

"We're all a bit tired from being at sea to long,I'm sure after a bowl

Of noodles, everyone will feel much better."

The lieutenant obeyed and took his Leave, Zuko on the other hand was not happy.

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship." He said.

Iroh placed a hand on his shoulder, but Zuko shrugged it off and walked to the front of the deck.

'I know your eyes,I had them once...despair.'

Zuko suddenly remembered what that mysterious warrior said.

'If I had to wager, and I'm not a betting man,I'd say that was punishment and not a battle scar for the ladies huh?'

'Who or what is he?'Zuko thought to himself.

(With the group)

Neo and Sokka were about to set sail with the old man,and grey clouds could be seen in the distance.

"Guys,maybe this isn't such a good idea,look at the sky." Aang said worried.

"I said, I was going to do this job."Sokka said.

" I can't back out now just because of some bad weather. "

"And someone's gotta make sure,he doesn't get himself killed." Neo said tying the reins.

"The boy with the tattoos has some sense,you should listen to him." The woman said.

"Boy with tattoos." The man said.

"Airbender tattoos,well I'll be a hog monkeys uncle,your the avatar ain't ya?"

"That's right." Katara said happily.

"Well don't be so smiley about it."

The man said it with Malice in his voice and Neo heard it.

"The avatar disappeared for a 100 Years, you turned your back on the world."

"Don't yell at him like that." Katara came to Aangs defense.

"Aang would never turn his back on anyone."

"Yeah,you don't know the whole story,neither do we,but that's beside the point." Eli joined in.

"Oh,he wouldn't,then I guess I must've imagined the last 100 years of war and suffering."

"Hey,that's not fair to place all that on Aang,he was just a kid back then,still is,but still."

"Aang is the bravest person I know,he has done nothing but help people and save lives since I met him,its not his fault he disappeared right Aang?"

But when Katara looked back at her friend,she saw him backing away in despair.

"Aang what's wrong?"

But he said nothing,but flew off on his glider.

"That's right,keep flying!" The man said,much to Kataras annoyance.

"Katara." Neo said from the ship.

"Go after him,maybe he's ready to talk."

Katara nodded and she and Eli took off on Appa,after the last airbender.

"Hey,they left without saying good bye." Sokka said coming up from below deck.

"Family emergency." Neo said.

"Come on let's get ready to set sail."

(AANGS STORY)

Katara and Eli flew through the rain,looking for Aang,when they spotted him walking into a cave.

They landed just outside and went in after him.

"I'm sorry I ran away." Aang said sadly.

"Its OK,that fisherman was out of line." Katara comforted.

"Yeah,don't let him get you down,the old mans wrong about you." Eli added.

"Actually, he's not."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Aang,it might help to talk about it."

"It has to do with your dreams,doesn't it?"

Aang just turned his head.

"You know your not the only one who had problems with dreams,Neo did as well,and it helped him too talk about it,so try talking to me."

"Well,its kind of a long story."

Suddenly thunder struck.

"I think we have time." Eli said.

"I'm gonna get a fire going." Katara said.

She eventually did,and all three(along with Momo and Appa.)gathered around.

"I'll never forget the day,the monks told me I was the avatar." Aang began.

(Flashback)

(I was playing with some other kids,just outside the south wall.

I was trying too show them how to do the air scooter,that's when the monks said they needed to speak with me.)

"How do you know its me?" Aang asked the monks.

"We have known you were the avatar for some time,do you remember these?" One of the monks said.

He then passed a pouch that had four toys from the four nations in them

"Those were some of my favorite toys,when I was little."

"You chose them from among thousands of toys Aang,the toys you picked were the four avatar relics,these items belonged to avatars past,your own past lives "

"I just chose them because they seemed fun."

"You chose them,because they were familiar."

"Normally, we would have told you when you were 16." Another monk said.

"But there are troubling sighs,storm clouds are gathering, I fear that war may be upon us young avatar, we need you Aang."

(End of flashback)

(Neos story)

Out in the middle of the storm (which luckily was not at its worst),

Neo,Sokka,and the captain were getting the nets ready to throw.

"You two watch the left side of the boad." The captain ordered.

"Watch for strong tugs,and pull em up."

"Yes captain." The two boys shouted.

"How long do you think we'll be out here?" Sokka asked after the captain walked away.

"Thirty minutes to an hour at most." Neo replied.

He seemed to have something on his mind.

"You OK,seem lost in thought?"

"Yeah,just thinking about Aang,captain said he turned his back on the world,sounds a little like me with my people back on coruscunt when the temple fell."

"Why do you say that."

"Its a long story."

"We have time."

"Yeah,guess your right."

(Flashback)

(We had just received news,that a leading general of the separatist, had been defeated by master kenobi,with him out of the way,we thought for sure the end of the clone wars was at hand,I was going to be heading out on a mission with my master the next morning,but I couldn't sleep,I was so excited that the war was About to come to an end.

Then,just when I was about to sleep,my communicater went off.)

"Hello?" Neo said.

"Neo?" A girls voice said.

"Nora,what are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep,I need to speak with you,can we meet at the gardens?"

"Right now,but its almost midnight."

"I know,but I really need to speak too you,please?"

"(Sigh)Fine,I'll be right there."

"Good,I'll see you in a bit."

Six minutes later.

"Nora,Nora,Nora where are you?" Neo whispered.

He knew that if he and Nora were caught out after hours,they would get in trouble.

"Over here." He heard Nora say by a big tree,he walked over and found the young tholothian,standing by one of the big trees.

"Nora,what's going on?"

"I just really needed to see you."

"Yeah,but what about?"

Nora was rubbing her hands together, as if she was nervous about something.

"Nora,your trembling, is everything alright?"

"Yes,its just..."

"Nora,your scarring me,and that's something a Jedi should never feel,what's going on?"

"I..I assume you heard about the demise of general grievous,at the hands of master Kenobi?"

"Yeah,its the talk of the temple right now,the clone wars are sure to be at an end,what about it?"

"Well um...do you have plans of what your going to do after they're over?"

"Plans,well I guess I'm not to far from being promoted to Jedi knight,and eventually become a master and then sooner or later grand master of the order like master Yoda."

"Is that what you want to do,or is it what master Clouse told you?"

"What are you getting at Nora?"

"Well,what if I said,I was thinking about leaving the order after the war,what would you say?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Cause... Cause... Cause the code says we can't have attachmens or affection for people we love."

Neo went wide eyed,it had been known between the two that they had feelings for each other,but neither one had the courage too admit it,so the fact that she did spoke volumes.

"Nora,I..." Neo tryed to say,but couldn't.

"If you don't want to,then I wont leave the order,and this conversation never happ-.."

"OK."

"What?"

"OK,let's leave."

"R..really?"

"Nora,I can't stop thinking about you,no matter how hard I try,no matter what I do,there is never a moment when I don't think about you."

"But what about master clouse ,what will he think?"

"He'll understand, after all he has a secrit family on ryloth."

"He does?"

"Yeah,and I'm sure he'll support our decision."

"Then where do we go?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"How about we go live with your family of Normvac?"

"My family,what about yours?"

"I never met them,so I probably wouldn't know them if I saw them,but you've met your family."

"OK,after the war,we'll announce our intent to leave,and move to Normvac."

"Sounds like a plan,I can't believe we're doing this."

"Me neither."

The two looked at each other,for what seemed like forever, they began to inch their faces closer together and their lips nearly touched, until...

BOOM!

"What was that?" Nora asked after hearing an explosion come from somewhere in the temple.

"I don't know." Neo said getting his lightsaber out.

"But let's go find out."

"Right."

The two then took off toward the explosion,not realizing what was unfolding.

(End of flashback)

(Zukos story)

"I'm sick of taking his orders." The lieutenant said around a fire with other members of the crew.

"I'm tired of chasing his avatar, I mean who does he think he is?"

"Do you really want to know?" Iroh said from the steps.

"General Iroh ,we were just..."

"Its OK,may I join you?"

"Of course, sir."

"Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man,he has been through much."

(Flashback)

A young Zuko was walking up too a pathway into a room,but the guards would not let him pass.

"Let me in!" He demanded.

"Prince Zuko,what's wrong?" Iroh asked coming up behind him.

"I want to go into the war chamber, but the guards won't let me pass!"

"Your not missing anything, trust me these meetings are dreadfully boring."

"If I'm going to rule this nation one day,don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?"

Iroh looked at Zuko for a moment,then conceded.

"Very well,but you must promise not to speak,these old folks are a bit sensitive you know."

"Thank you uncle ."

(The war chamber)

"The earth kingdoms defenses are concentrated here." A general said pointing at a graph of the four nations.

"A dangerous battalion, of there strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors, so I am recommending the 41st division."

"But the 41st is entirely new recruits, how do you expect them to defeat a powerful earth kingdom battalion?" Another general asked.

"I don't ,they'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear,what better use for bait then fresh meat."

"You can't sacrifice an entire division like that!" Zuko exclaimed in opposition.

"Those soliders love and defend our nation,how can you betray them?"

(Zuko was right you see,but it was not his place to speak out,and there were dire consequences.)

(End of flashback )

(Aangs story)

"So you were upset that you were the avatar?" Katara asked.

"Why wouldn't you be excited about it?"

"Yeah,if someone told me I would be this great powerful being, I of course would think they were tempting me to the dark side,but I also would be announcing it from the rooftops." Eli added.

"Well..I didn't really know how to feel about it." Aang admitted.

"All I knew is that after I found out,everything began to change."

(Flashback)

"Very interesting move young one." Monk gyatso said,after Aang had moved a pai cho piece.

"What do you mean?" Aang asked.

Gyatso then airbended Aangs roab over his head and switched the pieces around.

"Hey."went Aang,knowing what Gyatso had done.

They laughed till one of the monks came in.

"Your playing games with him?" He asked in disbelief.

"The avatar should be training."

"Aang has trained enough for today."

"Time is short,come I must test you on some high-level techniques."

"No,as long as I am his guardian, I will decide when he trains and when he gets his butt kicked in pai cho."

(End of flashback)

(Neos story)

(Turns out,that big explosion we heard was a battalion of clone troopers blasting their way into the temple, we had no idea why they were doing this,but we knew webed to protect the younglings,so Nora and myself made our way to the council chamber,but what we didn't know,was that we were in for a shock,and got our first real taste of betrayal.)

"I think we lost them." Nora said,as they made their way into a security room.

"Not for long,let's find a suitable path to the council chamber and get to the younglings."Neo said.

"Right,kind of wish Xevor was here right now,he could help us out."

"Yeah, I miss him too."

Neo continued too look through the holocams,till something or someone caught his eye.

"Master Skywalker." He said in relief.

"Really?" Nora asked as she came over.

"He found a way to the council chamber,the younglings are gonna be OK."

But they couldn't be more wrong.

"Master Skywalker, there are to many of them,what are we going to do?" A padawan asked.

But all he got was Skywalker igniting his lightsaber and he slew down said padawan,along with the others.

"WHAT IS HE DOING?" Nora asked In disbelief.

Neo could do nothing but watch as Skywalker killed all the younglings, however,he then looked up as if he was starring right at them,he then took off in a flash.

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know." Neo said.

They looked at the cams of every place of the temple, but he was no where in sight.

"I don't see him." Nora said.

Suddenly, the doors swooshed open, the two padawans turned around and came face to face with Skywalker himself.

"Neo."

Nora took Neos hand,while Neo gripped his lightsaber starring the traitor dead in the eye.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why would you do this,you were suppose to protect the order,bring balance to the force...YOU WERE THE CHOSEN ONE!"

Skywalker, just stood there looking at the two with evil in his eyes.

"You." He finally said.

"Are a disease that must be cleansed,an annoyance that must be dealt with,and a threat to the empire, that will destroy us all."

"The empire?" Nora asked.

Skywalker then ignited his lightsaber and started to inch his way forward,Neo got his lightsaber ready and placed himself between him and Nora.

"Stay behind me." He said.

Suddenly however, Skywalker was brought out of the room and forced away,the two padawans looked confused, till master clouse showed himself.

"Master clouse!" They both said.

"Get out of here you two,and run." He ordered as he faced the direction Skywalker went.

"But master.." Neo replied.

"Do as I say,the temple is fallen,we have been betrayed, get off of coruscunt and flee,don't return."

"No master I'm not leaving you!"

"Nora get him out of here,now!"

"Come on Neo,we have to go."

"But.."

"Neo,do as I say,get off this planet immediately."

Neo just stood there for a second, then compiled.

"Yes master."

The two then took off.

(We escaped Skywalker rath,but Master clouse did not,I felt his life leave him,I wasn't sure if it was Skywalker, or the clones,but either way,that was the last I saw of him.)

(End of flashback)

(Zukos story)

"After Zukos outburst in the meeting,the fire lord became very angry with him." Iroh continued too explaine.

"He said that Prince Zukos challenge of the general, was out of complete disrespect, and the only way to restore this?"

"An agni kai,a fire duel." The lieutenant said.

"That's right,Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid, but Zuko misunderstood, when he turned around too face his opponent, he was surprised to see,not the general, but his own father,see,Zuko had spoken out against the generals plan,but by doing so in the fire lords war room,it was the fire lord he had disrespected, Zuko would have to face his own father.

(Aangs story)

"Then,just when I was starting to feel better." Aang continued to explained.

"Something worse happened."

"What?" Eli asked.

"The monks had requested too speak with gyatso one day,I over heard them speaking, the monk who wanted me to train was trying to get the monks to send me to the Eastern air temple, while Gyatso tryed too reason that I needed to live a normale life,but the monks chose too send me away anyway."

"That's awful Aang." Katara said as Aang stood up and stared at the cave wall.

"I don't know what to say."

"How could they do that to me,they wanted to take away everything and everyone I LOVE!"

Air started to build up and spread the fire,almost hitting the other two.

"Woah,hot cinders!" Katara said.

"I'm sorry,I got so mad." Aang said calming down.

"You have a right to be angry after the monks sent you away like that."

"Well,that's not exactly what happened."

"Oh dear." Eli said.

"I was afraid,confused, I didn't know what to do,so I ran,I never saw Gyatso again, Appa and I got into a huge storm and nearly drowned, the next thing I knew,I'm waking up In Your arms katara, after you found me in the iceberg."

"You ran away."

"No wonder you were upset at what the fisherman said."

"And then the fire nation attacked our temple, my people needed me and I wasn't there to help."

"You don't know what would've..."

"The world needed me and I wasn't there to help."

"Aang..."

"The fisherman was right, I did turn my back on the world."

"That's true."

Katara and Aang turned and looked at Eli like he lost his mind.

"So you turned your back on your people, the world,heck even yourself,but what if just maybe it was all part of the plan in the grand skean of things,what if you were meant to be trapped in that iceberg for 100 years,just so you could be ready for this day,this moment."

"Elis right,even if you ran away,I think it was meant to be."

"Even if you had stayed Aang,it wouldn't have made a difference, you would have been killed like the rest."

"You don't know that."

"Actually, I do."

(Elis story)

(The temple had fallen,Jedi's were dropping left and right,I was lucky enough to make it to the docking bay of the temple, I was hoping too find any surviving Jedi there,weather it be masters or padawans,that's where I met Neo...and Nora.)

Eli was hiding behind some creates when he heard a door swoosh open,he got his lightsaber ready and jumped out,only to see it was Neo and Nora.

"Oh,hi guys." Eli said.

"Hey...you." Neo said not knowing who he was talking to.

"Its Eli,Eli tal-gunn,legendary padawans."

"No,sorry,doesn't ring a bell."

"How you doing Eli?" Nora asked.

"I'm fine,any idea what's going on?"

"You don't know?"

"Yeah,but I'm wondering more why,then who or what."

"Well,nows not the time,we need to get off world..."

Suddenly, shots stared ringing out almost hitting the three.

"Take cover!"

The three got behind some more crates for shelter.

"What do we do?" Eli asked.

"That's our ride." Neo said pointing at a starfighter.

"We need too get to it and fast."

"Under all this heavy fire."

"Someone will have to hold them off till the ship is ready."

"Meaning, someone might die in the process." Nora stated.

"Yes,so you two need to get to the ship and I'll hold them off."

"Why you?"

"Cause someone needs to,Eli you go and prep the ship and protect..."

But Neo was interrupted when he and Eli were forced away by Nora.

"NORA,WHAT YOU DONIG?"

"PULLING A YOU."

"WHY,YOUR NOT MEANT TO DIE HERE!"

"CAUSE I WONT WATCH YOU DIE HERE!"

"BUT WE HAD A PLAN,WE WERE GONNA SPEND THE REST OF OUR LIVES TOGETHER!"

"PLANS CHANGE, BUT ONE THING WILL NEVER CHANGE NEO SUMDAC!"

Neo looked at her,with tears forming in his eyes.

"I love you Neo."

She then ignited her lightsaber and charged in.

"NO..NO..NORA!"

He watched as she fought with every ounce of herself,even when she was being shot and hit,she was fighting, Neo had no choice but to flee,he got into the starfighter, and they took off.

Nora seeing this,smiled with tears in her eyes and fell over and died,but at peace.

(End of flashback)

Eli finished the tail,and Katara and Aang had tears in there eyes.

"Neither me,nor Neo could save our people,and Neo could do nothing but watch the love of his life die,along the way out of Coruscunt, our ship was shot at and hit,but we managed to jump too lightspeed and escape, eventually finding our way here.

"So you see Aang,if me and Neo were unable to save our people, then you wouldn't have been able too save yours, but dont you understand, you give people hope, so even though you weren't there before,your here now,so make it right by defeating the fire lord."

Aang looked down and thought about what Katara and Eli had said.

(Zukos story)

"When Zuko saw that it was his father, who had come to duel him,he begged for mercy." Iroh said.

"But the fire lord gave him none...I looked away."

Iroh could almost hear the sound of Zukos pain when he was burned.

"I always thought,that Prince Zuko was in a training accident." The lieutenant said In disbelief.

"It was no accident, after the duel,the fire lord said:that by refusing to fight,Zuko had shown shameful weakness,as punishment he was banished and sent to capture the avatar, only then could he return with his honor."

"So that's why he's so obsessed, capturing the avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal."

"Things will never returne to normal,but the important thing is that the avatar gives Zuko hope."

Suddenly, the ship began to shake.

(Aang,Katara, and Eli)

"Help,please help." A woman's voice called from the caves opening,it turned out to be the fisherman's wife.

"Its OK,your safe now." Katara said.

"But my husband's not."

"What do you mean,where's Sokka and Neo?"

"They haven't returned,they should have been back by now,and the storm is becoming a typhoon, they're caught out at sea."

"I'm going too look for them." Aang declared.

"I'm coming with you."

"Ditto." Eli said.

"I'm staying here."

"That's love for ya."

The trio then set out on Appa,too find their friends and the fisherman.

(Zukos ship)

"WHERE WERE WE HIT?" Zuko asked.

"I DONT KNOW." Said the lieutenant.

"LOOK!" Iroh said.

"THE HELMSMEN!"

Zuko and the lieutenant made there way up and were able to save the helmsman.

(Aang,katara, and Eli)

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Katara asked.

"I DONT SEE THEM!" Eli said.

COME ON APPA!"Aang commanded his bison.

Meanwhile, Zuko had caught sight of Aang.

"The avatar!" He said.

"What do you want to do sir?" The lieutenant asked.

"Let them go,we need to get this ship to safety."

"Then we must sail to the eye of the storm." Iroh advised.

(Neo and Sokka)

Meanwhile, the fishing crew was caught up in the middle of the storm.

"I'm too young to die!" Sokka said clinging to a sail post.

"I'm not,but I still don't wanna." The fisherman said.

Meanwhile, Neo had his lightsaber out and was waving it around.

The rest of the group saw the green blade.

"There they are." Katara pointed out.

"Aang look out!" Eli said,as a big tidle wave was coming right for them.

Aang then used airbending, too go right through it,as they now made their way towards the crew.

Aang jumped on the boat and handed Sokka and the fisherman a rope,suddenly the beam began too fall,but it stopped thanks to Neo and Eli using the force,they forced it to the side.

"Go you saw us,let's beat it." Neo said.

"Hang on to the rope!"

Aang got back on Appa and Sokka and the fisherman were pulled along with them,while Neo jumped for Appas tail.

They started making their escape,but a giant tidle wave got in their way and made them crash into the ocean.

Aang saw all of them floating around and on the Verge of drowning,but then he went in to the avatar state and created an airbubble and flew out of the water by Zuko,who caught sight of Aang,and Aang him,and then he flew everyone away.

(Later at the cave)

"Oh,your alive." The woman said happily, then changed it to being upset.

"You owe this boy an apology."

"He doesn't have to apologize." Aang said.

"Why?" The fisherman asked.

"What if instead of an apology, I give him a free fish and we call it even?"

"Actually, I don't eat meat."

"Fish ain't meat."

"Seriously,your still going to pay us right?" Sokka asked.

The fisherman then dropped a fish In Sokkas hands,much to his disgust and gave Neo the money(though it wasn't double)

"Katara, I think you and Eli were right before." Aang said.

"I'm done dwelling on the past."

"Really?" Katara said surprised.

"I can't make guesses about it,how things would've turned out,if I hadn't run away,I'm here now and I'm gonna make the most of it."

"That's the spirit." Eli said slapping Aang on the back.

"I don't think your gonna have nightmares anymore."

"And Eli,Neo,I'm sorry about your people."

"Yeah,I had no idea how bad it was." Sokka added.

"Or how important, the people you cared for were."

"Thank you,but we keep their memories alive,by continuing what we learned, just like you keep Gyatsos memory by being the avatar, or your guys mothers memory alive,by doing what you know is right."

"Hey,listen,it stop raining."

"The storms pass."

The group stood on the edge of the cave,watching the sunrise,till Appa shook off the excess water of him and on to them,grossing them out.

(Please like and review,and again,if your interested in joining the "INSPECTOR WHO" project,please let me know by Nov.23rd.)


	9. Book1:The blue spirit (1)

(,i do not own star wars or avatar the last airbender)

"Water,earth,fire,air."

"Long ago the four nations lived together in Harmony,then everything changed when the fire nation attacked."

"Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most he vanished."

"100 years passed and my brother and I found the new avatar, an airbender named Aang,we also met two warriors from beyond the stars named Neo and Eli."

"And although Aangs airbending skills are great he has a lot too learn before he can help anyone."

"But I believe Aang can save the world."

STAR WARS

THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK ONE:WATER

He stood in the middle of a snowy city,the sky was clear and the moon was full.

Suddenly, ash began too fall and the moon suddenly turned red,a dark figure that looked like a man,stood next to a bright figure that looked like a woman.

A fireball hit the woman and she dissipated, and the man cried out In anger and grew into a giant fish like creature.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of lightsabers being turned on,and when he turned around,twelve red blades appeared before him,then he heard another behind him and when he turned around,he came face to face with the appearance of the figure that he encountered in the spirit world.

"Hello Neo." It said in a young mans voice.

Neos eyes went wide,as the figure ignited his lightsaber and slashed down.

Neo then woke up in a sweat, he looked around and saw Aang and Eli sleeping in their respective places,he heard a cough and saw Sokka on Appa,fighting off his cold with Katara right next to him, he got up and stood at the opening of the place they were staying in.

He looked out in the night sky and saw clouds on the horizon.

"Storms coming." He said to himself.

(Que opening:again: FMA:BROTHERHOOD)

THE BLUE SPIRIT(1)

The gang was resting comfortably in some ruins,unfortunately Sokka had become very sick.

"This should bring the fever down." Katara said giving him something to drink.

"You know what I like most about Appa?" Sokka said a bit delirious.

"His sense of humor."

"That's nice,I'll tell him."

Appa then groaned.

"Classic Appa."

"How's Sokka doing?"Aang asked.

"Apparently, he thinks Appas a comedian." Neo replied.

"Although, by far funnier then Sokka." Eli added.

"Oh,no dout."

"Ahem." Went Katara.

"Sorry." Both padawans said.

"Not so good,being out in that storm really did a number on him."

"How about you Neo?"

"Its taken every once of power in the force,not to let myself feel any effects."

Neo then sneezed.

"How's that working out for you?"

"Not so good."

"I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea,but I found a map,there's an herbalist institute on top of that mountain, we could probably find a cure for them there."

"Aang,Sokka and Neo are in no condition to travel, they just need more rest."

"I told you,I'm fi..AH CHOO!"

Katara raised an eyebrow.

"Not a word."

"I'm sure they'll feel better by tomorrow.."

Katara then began to cough.

"Not you too." Eli said.

"Relax,it was just a little cough,I'm fi..."

But she began to cough rough,and earned an raised eyebrow from Neo.

"Oh shut up."

"That's how Sokka started yesterday." Aang said.

"Yeah,now look at him,he thinks he's an earthmover."

"Bender."

"Bender!"

"Take that you rock!" Sokka said moving his arms around.

"A few more hours and you'll be talking nonsense too,I'm going to find some medicine."

"Eli go with him."Neo said.

"What why?"

Neo then thought back to his dream the past night.

"Just to be safe."

"(Sigh)Fine."

The two then walked up too the opening and lighting flashed.

"Uh,maybe we better go on foot?" Eli said.

"Good idea,hop on my back."

Eli did so,and they looked ridiculous.

"This is humiliating." Eli said.

"At least you don't have to carry yourself, now I know how Appa feels."

The two then took off,as Appa groaned again.

"Ha,you guys crack me up." Sokka said.

"I'm gonna go fetch some water." Neo said grabbing a water pouch.

"You sure that's wise to go out in your condition." Katara stated.

"I'm not as in bad shape as you two,and its only a few miles away,I'll be fine."

He then took off toward the water.

(With Zuko)

Zuko and the lieutenant, were going over possible places that Aang could be.

"We haven't been able to pick up the avatar's trail since the storm." The lieutenant said.

"But if we keep going northeast..."

But he was interrupted by the arrival of another fire nation ship.

"What do they want?" Zuko asked.

"Perhaps a sporting game of pai cho." General Iroh said.

The men of the other ship boarded and presented Zuko with a wanted poster of the avatar.

"The hunt for the avatar has been given prime importance." One of the men said.

"All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhou."

"Zhou has been promoted,good for him?" Iroh stated.

"I've got nothing to report to Zhou,now get off my ship and let us pass." Zuko demanded.

"Admiral Zhou is not allowing ships in or out of this area."

"OFF MY SHIP!"

The troops took their leave.

"Excellent, I take the pot!"

(Earth kingdom)

"Says here,the avatar can create tornadoes and run faster then the wind,pretty amazing." An earth kingdom guardsmen said reading the avatar wanted picture.

"Ah,that's just fire lord propaganda." Another said,he then looked in his telescope and saw a trail of wind blowing by,till it passed them,bringing the leaves off.

The man then blew a horn.

(With Neo,Katara, and Sokka)

Neo had just gotten back with the water,he poured it in a cup and gave some to Sokka.

"Alright,captain boomerang, drink some water."He said.

"Thanks gran gran." Sokka said.

Neo shook his head,he then got a different cup and got some water for Katara.

"Here drink up."

"Thanks Neo."

"Don't mention it."

"Why two cups?"

"The purpose is to get better,it you two drink from the same cup,your just drink each others bacteria and germs and it would defeat the purpose of getting well."

"Oh,right I knew that."

"You know,what I also like most about Appa,his sense of humor."

"We know Sokka,we know."

Neo then coughed himself.

"You should drink some water too." Katara said.

"I'll be alright, you two just get some rest,and I'll watch out for the others."

"OK,nighty night gran gran."

"Night Sokka."

"You try and get some rest too."

"I'll rest when the others are back."

The two water tribe members then went to sleep(or tried to)as Neo kept watch for the two who were out in the world right now.

(Aang and Eli)

Aang ran as fast he could,with Eli on his back,they came to an entrance of the herb institute and Aang came too a stop.

"Here we are!" He said excitingly,he then dropped Eli.

"Ow." Went Eli,who then eventually threw up.

"Whoa,Eli you OK?"

"What do you think?"

"Sorry."

"Let's just get this over with."

The two then went inside and found an old lady with her pet.

"Hello." Went Aang.

"I'm sorry to barge in like this,but we need some medicine for our friends."

"Yeah,they have fevers,and they're coughing,and..."

"Settle down,you two,your friends are going to be alright."the old lady said.

"I've been up here for over 40 years you know,used to be others,but they all left years ago,now its me and miyuki."

"That's nice."

"Wounded, earth kingdom troops still come by now and again, brave boys,and thanks to my remedies, they always leave in better shape than when they arrived."

"Yeah,that's great,are you almost done,we're kind of on a tight schedule?"

"Hold on,I just need at least one more ingredient.

"No..sandal wood...oh let's...no,that's won't do...bans leaf and...nope...ginger root,uh-huh...oh,where is that pesky little plant."

This went on for about ten or fifthteen minutes, till finally she found what she was looking for,plum blossom."

"Finally!" Both Aang and Eli said.

"Thanks for all your help...OW!" Aang said,taken the plant,but the woman hit his hand.

"Hands off,what do you think your doing?"

"Taken the cure for our friends."

"This isn't a cure,its miyukis dinner,plum blossom is her favorite."

"You mean to tell me,we've been waiting fifthteen minutes, for you too finish finding your ingredients, just so you could make your cats dinner?"

"What about our friends?"

"Well,all they need is some frozen wood frogs."

"Frogs?"

"Yes,there's plenty of them down in the valley swamp."

"What are we supposed to do with frozen frogs?"

"Make them lick their spores?"

"No,suck on them of course."

"Suck on them?" Both of them said.

"The frogs skin excretes a substance, that'll cure your friends,but make sure you get pleaty,suck on them too long,and they'll go crawling in your mouth."

"Your insane airn't you?"

"That's right...well don't just stand there all day,go!"

The two then ran out,but had to stop when some arrows hit the ground.

"Uh,I think you dropped this." Aang said.

But Eli could see more people pointing their arrows at them.

"Uh,Aang." He said backing up reaching for his lightsaber.

"I don't think they dropped it."

More arrows came at them and Eli ignited his lightsaber and cut them all down.

"Run!"

"Like you have to say it."

They then took off running.

"One of them is a warrior with a flaming sword." One of the archers said.

An elite guard then came out of the shadows.

"Capture both him and the avatar, but kill neither." The guard said.

Eli and Aang continued to run,till they came to a cliff.

"Eli." Aang said

"No no no no,I'm not jumping." Eli said,then an arrow went pass his cheek.

"JUMP!"

Both jump and began falling through the trees,as their pursuer's came after them.

They eventually came out of the woods and into the open.

"Why can't anything be a simple errand for once,why does someone always have to want too kill us?" Eli asked as he fell in the water.

"A frog." Aang said when he picked up a silver frog and placed it in his robe.

"Quick,grab as many as you can before..."

Eli was interrupted by another arrow going pass him.

"Watch where you aim that thing!"

The archer's then made their way toward them.

"Uh,never mind,run!"

"We've been running!"

"Well run some more."

Suddenly, an arrow pinned Aang against a tree branch on both his shoulders.

"Aang!"

"Get out of here,get the frogs to the others."

But before Eli could do anything,he was tied up by throwing ropes and he fell to the ground,he reached for his lightsaber, but then it flew from his belt.

"What?" He asked

The lightsaber went to the Elite guards hand.

"How's that possible?"

"Its called the force young one,learn it." The guard said.

"Take them to Zhou."

LATER...

Aang was chained up,with his arms and legs stretched, unable for him to airbendin.

Eli was still tied up,but he cuffs on his hands,that kept them balled up in a fist,then Zhou came in.

"Hey,captain beardy,long time no see,how's life treating you?" Eli said,Zhou showed annoyance by his nickname, but let it go.

"So this is the great avatar?" He began.

"The one and only."

"Silence, I'll deal with you In a moment."

"Touchy."

"Master of all four elements, I don't know how you've managed to elude the fire nation for 100years,but you little game of hide and seek is over."

"I've never hidden from you." Aang declared.

"Untie me and I'll fight you right now."

"Uh no,tell me,how does it feel to be the only airbender left,do you miss your people?"

Aang looked down in shame,at the mentioned of his people.

"Oh don't worry,you won't be killed like they were,see if you die,you'll just be reborn and we'll have to search for you all over again,so I'll keep you alive...but just barley."

He then looked to Eli.

"As for you,there are rumors of two warriors with flaming swords, where is the other one?"

"Oh Neo,he's on the corner of kiss my butt,down by not on your life,across from over my dead body bub."

"Your insolence will be your undoing."

"Your arrogance will be yours."

The two stared at each other for a few seconds,but Zhou could see that Eli was not gonna give in so easily.

"I will get the information I need." He said as he walked away.

"Oh,blow out your wazu!" Eli cried,then gave Aang a wink as he blowed some air at Zhou and he flew across the room,both he and Eli laughed.

"Blow all the air you want." Zhou said as he got up.

"Your situation is futile, there is no escaping this fortress,and no one is coming to save you."

"Who's the force user?"

At first Zhou had no idea what Eli was talking about,till he realized he met one of the elite guards.

"They are unknown."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll find out when you meet Lord Drax."

"Who's lord Drax?"

"I have no idea."

Zhou then walked out leaving the two alone.

"I thought you and Neo were the only ones on this world, who could use the force."Aang said.

"So did we."

Suddenly, the frogs started thawing out and crawling away.

"No,no no no no,come back wait!" Eli said.

"Don't leave frogs,our friends are sick and they need you."

"Go back to being frozen."

The frogs were gone.

"Great,trapped, no frogs,no means of escape,and there are apparently others who can use the force,what else can happen tonight?"

The two then heard a scuffle outside the door,it then opened revealing a man warring a blue kabuki mask with two swords.

"Who are you?" They both asked.

The masked man stepped forward with his two swords, and at first Aang thought he was gonna kill him,but he actually cut the chains and his cuffs.

"My friend too." Aang demanded.

The masked man then cut Elis cuffs off,and Eli used the force too release the rest of them.

"Thanks." He said.

"So,are you here too rescue us?"

The masked man then motioned for them to follow him.

"Guess that's a yes." Aang said,and they followed the masked stranger.

"You keep going." Eli said as he went another direction.

"Why,where are you going?"

"I gotta get my lightsaber back,I'll catch up."

"OK,but be careful,Neo will have my arrowhead if I don't come back with you."

"Roger that."

The three then split up.

As Aang and the masked man went on,Aang saw the frogs.

"My frogs,come back!" He said,but the masked man pulled him along.

"Wait,my friends need to suck on those frogs!"

(With Neo,Katara, and Sokka)

Neo was sitting in front of a fire he had set up close to the others,he was starting too feel the effects of the cold as well.

"Come on guys." He said to himself.

"How long does it take too get simple plants?"

He then heard moaning,and saw it was Katara,he couldn't really make out what she was saying,but saw her blanket slide down a little.

He got up and went over to tuck her in,he did the same to Sokka(who was mumbling something about boomerang)

"Neo." He heard Katara say.

"You should be asle-.." He started to say,but saw that she was.

"Neo." She said again, Neo then went wide eyed as he backed away.

"She's dreaming." He said,he then closed his eyes and bowed his head.

'Please, don't tell me I have to break her heart too?'

(Aang and Eli)

Eli was sneeking through the prison, when he saw three of the elite guards walking down an aisle.

As they came around the corner,no one was there,they didn't notice that Eli was on the ceiling,with both hands and feet pressed against the walls, he saw his lightsaber on the belt of one of them and reached out with the force,it came too him and he caught it.

"YES!" He cried,only to put his hand on his mouth and fell from the ceiling.

The elite guards,turned around and saw Eli.

"Um,hi."

The three elite guards took out their lightsabers and ignited the sick red blades.

"Oh no."

Eli then took off running,with the elite still on his tail.

MEANWHILE, OUTSIDE...

Aang and the masked man were crawling up a wall when they were spotted.

"There,on the wall!" One of the guards cried.

The two were forced too drop.

"The avatar has escaped!" Zhou announced.

"Close all the gates immediately!"

Suddenly, Eli came running and jumped over his head.

"Bye-bye captain beardy!" He said as he fell.

The elite guard went after Eli.

"Sir,should we go after them?" A guard asked.

"No,let's see what these elite guards can do."

Eli ran to try and get close to Aang and the masked man,but one elite guard blocked his path,and the other two surrounded him with there lightsabers out.

"OK,I'll play." Eli said as he got his lightsaber out.

He ignited it and they went to work at fighting each other.

Aang,got to one of the gates before they closed,but saw the masked man and Eli were still fighting, one guard went too jab him,but Aang grabbed the spear and threw the man around,he broke the spear head off and went in too help Eli and the masked man.

Eli was holding his own against the elite guards,but it was evident, that they were well trained.

Aang came out of no where and airbended one of the guards back,as Eli used the force on another and blocked the hit of one toward Aang,that guard turned out to be a firebender.

"They're firebenders too?"Eli complained.

"Eli who are these guys?"Aang asked.

"How the heck should I know?"

"They have fire swords too."

"A)It's lightsaber2)just because they have lightsabers doesn't mean squatt."

Eli blocked another hit,and the masked man came in and kicked the guard away,he then motioned for Eli and Aang too follow.

They climbed up the wall,where were met with more troops and the arrival of the other elite guards.

"Go get out of here, I'll hold them off." Eli said.

The masked man watched with what seemed like interest as Eli and the elite fought.

The troops then bought forth bamboo ladders and started claiming up,the masked makes pushed one one ladder down and Aang used airbending too blow them down.

He then got an idea,he grabbed one of the ladders and handed it to the man.

"Take this." He said.

"Eli,we've gotta go!"

"Keep going,don't stop."

Eli was doing a good job at holding the guards back,he would fight one for a few seconds, then force push them away,and fight the other and do the same thing.

He jumped and moved with grace avoiding they're hits and swings.

The training with Neo was really paying off,he fought and fought,till suddenly, something happened that no one saw coming.

He managed to stab one of the guards,both he and the other elite guards looked in shock and horror as Eli had made his first kill.

The guard fell to the ground, as one guard force pushed a distracted Eli,while the other firebend at him as well.

Eli fell over the wall and landed on his feet and took off running, but fire blocked his path as the last two elite closed in on him,Aang saw this as he and the masked man were brought down.

"Hold your fire!" Zhou ordered.

"The avatar must be kept alive."

"Eli." Aang shouted,only for the masked man too put the two blades too Aangs throat.

"Open the gate."

"Admiral,what are you doing?" One of the guards asked.

"Let them out now."

"No,wait we can't leave yet,they still have my friend in there."

"Aang go,warn master,and the others,I'll be fine go."

"We'll be back for you."

Aang and the masked man walked backwards,till they were at the front of the pathway,then a arrow shot the masked man near the head,and he fell unconscious.

Aang brought up a bunch of sand with airbending and saw that half the mask was off,he took it off and was shocked to discover who it was.

Zuko.

Aang went too run away,but stopped and looked back at Zuko.

By the time the guards got there,they were both gone.

"They've vanished sir." One of the guards said.

"No matter,they'll be back." Zhou said.

"Though the lost of the avatar is...unfortunate, we still have his friend,and no dout he'll be back with the other warrior, and we'll take all three back to the fire lord,and this lord Drax."

THE NEXT DAY...

After a couple hours,Zuko had finally woken up,and was shocked to see Aang still with him.

"You know what the worst part about being born over 100 years ago is?" Aang asked.

"I miss all the friends I used to hang out with,before the war started.

"I used to always visit my friend Kuzon,the two of us,we'd get in and out of so much trouble together.

"He was one of the best friends I ever had,and he was fire nation,just like you,if we knew each other back then,do you think we could have been friends too?"

Zuko answered by firebending at Aang and watched as he flew off,with a sad expression on his face.

"Maybe." He said.

LATER AT ZUKOS SHIP...

Zuko had arrived back on his ship,where his uncle was playing a trumpet like instrument.

"Where have you been prince Zuko?" Iroh asked.

"You missed music night, sang a stirring love song."

"I'm going to bed,no disturbances." Zuko said,as he went into the ship,and Iroh started playing again.

(With Aang)

Aang arrived back at the campsite in a hurry,though he was extremely tired from the night before,he had too tell the others about Eli.

"Here suck on these." He said in a rush,putting the frogs in everyones mouth.

"They'll make you feel better."

"Aang,'cough'wheres the fire?" Neo asked.

"And where's Eli?"

"We went to get herbs...got captured... Set free by mysterious masked man...Eli fought fire nation with lightsabers... I escaped... Elis still..there."

Aang then collapsed on the floor and immediately fell asleep,as Neo and Katara looked at each in shock.

"Mmmm,these things are taisty." Sokka said.

The frogs then came too life and everyone started spitting them out.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(OK I SAID THIS BEFORE AND ILL SAY IT ONE MORE TIME(THIS ISN'T A RANT BY THE WAY,THIS IS JUST HOW I'M GONNA DO THESE AUTHOR NOTES FOR NOW ON,SO PLEASE DONT THINK I'M MAD)BUT KATNEO IS NOT GONNA BE A THING,IT WILL BE RESOLVED IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS,I DO HAVE A PLAN ABOUT WHO NEO WILL END UP WITH AND IT WILL BE UNEXPECTED,I'LL ADMIT,I HAD SECOND THOUGHTS,BUT I DECIDED AGAINST IT,I AM PLANNING TO DO A SEQUEL WITH LEGEND OF KORRA AND A FAN-MADE STORY, SO IT WILL BE LIKE A TRILOGY.

THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE AN ORIGINAL STORY,AND HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE OUT IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS,MAYBE EVEN BY THE END OF THE WEEK.

AND FINALLY, THE ELITE GUARD,YES SOME CAN USE THE FORCE AND SOME ARE FIREBENDERS,AND I KNOW ZUKO DID NOT SAY ANYTHING AFTER HIS AND AANGS ENCOUNTER, BUT I THOUGHT IT BE A NICE ADDITION,ANYWAY PLEASE LIKE AND REVIEW, AND AGAIN... NOT MAD,THIS IS THE AUTHORS NOTE FOR NOW ON.)


	10. Book1:The elite guard (2)

(,i do not own star wars or avatar the last airbender)

"Water,earth,fire,air."

"Long ago the four nations lived together in Harmony,then everything changed when the fire nation attacked."

"Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most he vanished."

"100 years passed and my brother and I found the new avatar, an airbender named Aang,we also met two warriors from beyond the stars named Neo and Eli."

"And although Aangs airbending skills are great he has a lot too learn before he can help anyone."

"But I believe Aang can save the world."

STAR WARS

THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK ONE:WATER

"And that's when I came here and gave you the frogs." Aang finished explaining the situation of Elis capture.

Neo,Katara, and Sokka were listening to his tale, and were shocked by what they heard.

"So who was the blue guy?" Sokka asked.

Aangs mind flashed to when he found out it was Zuko.

"He never gave a name,actually he never spoke." He said looking away.

Neo knew he was lying,but they had more pressing matters too discuss.

"So there are others who can use the force,working with the fire nation?" Katara asked.

"Looks that way."

"You think its the sith?"

"No." Neo replied.

"For one thing,if it was,I'm pretty sure we'd see a bunch of starships in the sky and clone troopers marching all over the place,not to mention they'd be all over me and Eli,secondly,according too Aang,one of them could firebend,so I highly dout its sith."

"I'm so sorry Neo." Aang said,still depressed he couldn't save Eli.

"Aang,I'm not angry with you,you were in a situation that could have gone either way,Eli knew the risk,and he did his job."

"So what do we do now?" Sokka asked.

"We break in and rescue Eli."

"What?" Aang and Katara asked.

"Hmm,breaking into a fire nation jailhouse,possibly of meeting dark versions of Neo and Eli,not to mentione Captain Beardy,and small chance of actually pulling this off without problem...I'm in."

"You two don't have to come,if you don't want too."

"And let you two,get in even more trouble then we already are,not on your life."

"Let's go get our friend back."

(Que opening: again: FMA:BROTHERHOOD)

THE ELITE GUARD(2)

Over at the jailhouse, Zhou was walking the halls,he was gonna question Eli again, pass couple times he tried,Eli wouldn't budge,but he was persistent and he wasn't about too loose too a child.

When he walked into the cell room Eli was in,he was shocked too find the Elite guard in there.

"What are you two doing in here?" He demanded, but he was ignored.

"I asked you a question."

Again, he was ignored.

"I am your superior officer, and I order you too answer my questions when asked!"

Finally, the two looked at each other,and one of them got up and stepped toward Zhou.

"You are under the impression, that we take orders from you." The guard said.

"I can assure you,admiral Zhou,we do not."

Zhou eyes went wide and gritted his teeth.

"We take orders only from Lord Drax and him alone,never once did he say,we were too listen too you,he only ordered us to bring in the warriors with the flaming sword,dead or alive,we have one we need the other,you were right to assume that he and the avatar would come too rescue their friend,such is the nature of good,and when they come,we will be ready."

"Your associate wasn't."

"Yes,the death of master Axel,was unfortunate, he will be averaged, but we are too handle the warriors of the flaming sword, and you the avatar, Lord Drax could care less about your personal agenda."

"I have no personal agenda!"

"Everyone, has an agenda, weather they admitted it or not,but in the eyes of Lord Drax, you are unimportant, irrelevant, and inferior to him and the fire lord,so you may " be "a superior officer,but Lord Drax is our master, and the fire lord is our king,you are merely a pawn in his personal agenda."

With that the guard walked away to continue the questioning of Eli.

"If I couldn't get him too talk,what makes you think you'll do any better?" Zhou asked.

"Because we,are not you." The guard said.

OUTSIDE...

The gang had arrived at the jailhouse, where Eli was being held,they were staying in the trees where Appa wouldn't be seen.

Neo and Sokka were laying on the ground,covered by leaves, Neo had his night vision binoculars out(as it was night time).

"Aang got out of that?" Sokka asked,seeing the size of the place.

"He had help remember?" Neo said looking through his binoculars.

"Oh yeah,who do you think it was?"

"Could have been anyone,but I have an idea."

"Who?"

"Not important, here take a look."

Neo handed Sokka the binoculars.

"This is so cool,I have got to get me one of these."

"Find a way to kamino and your good."

"So,what am I looking for?"

"That."

Sokka looked too where Neo was pointing, and saw a hole in the side of the hill the building was on.

"That's a sewage line." Sokka said.

"And where there's a sewage line..."

"There's a bathroom,your gonna sink in through the bathroom?"

"Either that,or its the front door,either way its our only option of getting in without detection."

"Are all four of us gonna fit?"

"No,just two."

Neo and Sokka then made their way back too Katara and Aang.

"We think we've found a way in." Sokka said.

"Theres a sewage line,that should lead straight to the inside of the house,once we're inside we can make our way to Eli." Neo explained.

"So when do we go in?" Katara asked.

"We don't."

"Huh?" Aang and Katara both said.

"Neos right,we'll have to do a small two man team."

"So it will be me and Aang."

"WHAT!" All three said this time.

"This mission, is going to take:stealth, cunning, and knowledge."

"I can be stealthily and cunning!" Sokka exclaimed.

"But do you have knowledge of the building, do you know where they're keeping Eli?"

Sokka tried to come up with quick retort,but nothing came,he thought about it for a few seconds, but came too realize Neo was right.

"You may have something there."

"Aang has knowledge about the building, he also can be stealthily and quick thinking, and if we do run into this elite guard,I'm the only one who can take them,Sokka I'll need you to ride Appa by the reins,and Katara you'll provide cover in case we need it,Aang do you have your bison whistle?"

"Right here,but are you sure you want me to go with you?"

"Yes,your the only one who knows where they might be holding Eli."

"Fair enough."

"But why can't I come,I can be just as stealthily as Aang?" Katara asked.

"I'm sure you can,but I need you out here if things go south,if we get into trouble, Aang will blow the whistle, Appa will hear it and that will tell you we need help."

"I still think you should take someone else."

"Katara, this is not up for debate, this is the plan,anymore questions?"

No one said anything.

"Then get ready."

While Aang and Sokka got Appa ready, Katara went to confront Neo.

"Please reconsider." She said.

"Katara, we've been over this,me and Aang will go In,while you and Sokka will play get away,there's no need for three people."

"But what if something happens and you get caught?"

"Then Aang will blow the whistle."

"But what if the whistle fails,what if you loose it?"

"We'll figure something out,we've gotten into tight situations before,we'll find a way."

"I just think that.."

"Katara, I can understand why you worry and care about Aang,but why care about me,you know I'm resourceful, so why do yo care?"

"Do you not know?"

Neo stood still,with his back turned to her,he closed his eyes and Sighed.

"Yes." He said in understanding and grief,he turned around with a solemn look on his face.

"But it is but a shadow that you care for,a dream that I can never forefill."

Katara took a step back and looked at him with sad eyes.

"I cannot give you what you seek,I'm sorry,but its not me,I'm not the one."

It was silent for a few moments,till Sokka spoke.

"Hey,you guys coming?" He said.

"Yeah,we'll be right there,I'm so so sorry."

Neo then walked pass her toward Appa.

"Katara you coming?"

"Yeah,yeah I'm coming." She said.

"What's going on between you two?" Sokka whispered to Neo.

"Nothing."

'Guess I did need to break her heart.'

The group made their way on Appa toward the sewage line,they got close to the bottom when Neo noticed a fire nation troop walking back toward the front gate.

"Sokka,stop." He whispered,Sokka complied and they stopped.

They waited until the solider was gone and then preceded toward the line.

They eventually made it to the opening, as Neo got out his lightsaber.

"Sokka hold the bars in the middle."

The line was blocked by four close together bars,as Neo cut the ones in the middle, Sokka held on to them,Sokka then through them in the water which caused a big splash.

"Sokka!" Everyone whispered harshly.

"Sorry."

"OK,me and Aang will be back with Eli hopefully in a few minutes, if Appa starts acting up,it means we're in trouble, come and get Aang if things go south and head to the north pole,don't try and rescue us again."

"Got it,be careful."

Neo nodded and he and Aang went in to the sewer line.

They made their way through the sewer line and it did not help the fact that it smelled.

"Ugh,this place stinks." Aang said holding his nose.

"Its a sewer line,of course its gonna smell." Neo said.

They climbed up the line for what seemed like forever, till they came to an opening.

"Finally." Aang said.

"Fresh air."

He and Neo came to an opening, that seemed all to familiar to Aang.

"This is where the frogs me and Eli caught escaped to."

"So we're close?"

"Maybe."

"OK,so where do we go from here?"

"Um,I'm not sure."

"Focus,picture that night in your mind,remember where Zuko lead you."

"OK,I'll try..,wait how did you know it was Zuko?"

"I didn't, you just confirmed it for me."

Aang scratched the back of his head embarrassment.

"Why didn't just tell us?"

"Cause when I talked to him,I tryed to see if he wanted too be friends,but instead he attacked me,so I didn't think it would matter, plus we had bigger things to worry about with Eli being here."

"Fair point,now close your eyes,and think back to last night,where did you come from?"

Aang closed his eyes and thought hard to the previous night,he remembered Zuko coming in and releasing him and Eli,he remembered Eli going to look for his lightsaber, he remembered the door..he remembered!

"I know where he is." He said finally.

"Let's go."

The two then took off to where Eli was.

(With Katara and Sokka)

Meanwhile back outside, Sokka was laying on Appas back looking at the stars,but every once in a while,he would glance back at Katara to see her have a sad look on her face.

"Beautiful night we have here." He said making small talk.

"Yep." Katara said not caring.

"Stars look nice."

"Uh,huh."

"Sure is taken Neo and Aang a long ti.."

"Are you making small talk?"

"I thought I'd give it a shot."

Katara just turned her head away.

"OK,Katara, you haven't said one word since we started,and your usually talkative."

Katara gave him a look.

"OK,I'm usually talkative, but still,did something happen between you and Neo before we came here?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"OK,I'll take that as a yes."

Katara sighed.

"I pretty much told Neo how I felt about him and he through it in my face."

"What happened?"

"Why do you care?"

"Um,let's see,your my sister and I care about you,not to mention the fact that I have nothing to do till the fire works start so,what exactly happened?"

"I went to confront him about taken one of us with him,and he just kept saying that he needed me out here,but I kept pushing and he asked me why I cared."

"And what did you say?"

"I said:do you not know."

Sokka sat their for a second and started busting out laughing, he had to cover his mouth not to let out to much noise.

"What's so funny?"

"That's what you said,really, not roses are red,Violets are blue,not all that other stupid mushy stuff you like to say?"

"Well,he picked up on it pretty quick,anyway,he said:it was but a shadow that I cared for,a dream he could never forefill,and that he couldn't give me what I was seeking."

"Anything else?"

"He said he was sorry, oh and that he wasn't the one,but seriously, I put my heart out there and he just stabbed it."

"Well,he was more poetic then most guys would be,if he had said something like,sorry Katara, but I just don't see you that way,or any other cliché thing,I probably would understand,but you have to understand, he's only been here for like a mouth, maybe two,he lost the only girl he's ever loved, you can't exspect him to just fall again,he also probably knows that there's someone else out there for you that's better and doesn't have his baggage."

"I know all that,but it seemed so obvious, we had so much chemistry, we seemed like the perfect match."

"I agree,you two would make the perfect couple, heck,you probably were in another life,but sometimes, something that seems obvious, doesn't necessarily mean the perfect match."

Katara took in some of this stuff that sokka said to heart.

MEANWHILE, BACK INSIDE...

Eli was once again chained up,he had just had a three hour Interrogation session with the elite guard, he of course didn't say anything, but he also knew it would be a matter of time before he cracked.

He then heard a scuffle outside.

"Great,the masked man returns." He said under his breath.

Suddenly, he got the surprise of his life,when it turned out to be Neo and Aang.

"Master,Aang." He shouted In happiness.

"Shhh." They both went.

"You want too wake the whole place." Neo said as he used the force to unlock,Elis chains.

"I have never been so glad to see you two,but you shouldn't have come."

"I know,they could be waiting for us,come on we have to go."

"We can't,they have my lightsaber."

"Well,where is it?"

"Right here." A voice said behind them.

The trio turned around and came face to face with two of the elite guards and fire nation troops.

"Uh,oh." Aang said.

"Welcome,Avatar,and you must be Neo?"

"You gave them my name?"

"No,I gave beardy your name,which I guess in turn he gave to them." Eli replied.

"My name is master volt,I am a member of the fire nation elite guard."

"How come I've never heard of the elite guard?" Aang asked.

"Cause dead men tell no tales." Neo replied.

"Ah,how right you are master Neo,and now that we have all three of you,we can now return to the fire nation,and give the avatar to the fire lord,and deliver the two of you to Lord Drax."

"And who is Lord Drax?"

"He is our master,he is the one who gives us guidance, he is the fire lords most trusted servant and personal body guard of the princess."

"But what's his real name?"

"No one knows,the only ones who do know are the princess and the fire lord,the prince would have too,had he not disobeyed the fire lord."

'So that's how Zuko got the scar.'Neo thought.

"You'll find out more,once we've returned to the fire nation."

"Sorry pal,but we're not going anywhere,Aang Now!"

Suddenly, Aang released a huge burst of air and it sent the troop's away,however, the elite guards were able too avoid it and charged forward,Neo got out his lightsaber and started dueling Volt,Aang created an air scooter and started going around the other guard, he retrieved Elis lightsaber.

"Eli catch!" He shouted as he airbended the lightsaber to Eli who caught it and stared dueling the other guard.

The double duel continued, but Neo knew it couldn't continue forever.

"Eli down!" He shouted.

Eli complied and dunked,as Neo used the force to force the other guard back into a wall,he then twisted around and swept volts feet right out from under him,he jumped backwards and they ran out the door.

"Don't just lay there,after them!" Volt said as he got up.

The elite guards ran after the trio.

Neo,Eli,and Aang ran through the building, trying to avoid any fire nation troops,they arrived at the placed where Neo and Aang came in,but it was blocked by fire from the firebending elite guard.

"What now?" Aang asked.

"Keep running!" Neo said.

"You can't run forever!"

"He's right,what do we do?"

"Follow me,I know a way out!" Eli said as he ran ahead.

The trio ran throughout the building, until they came to a balcony.

"Jump!" Eli said and they all did.

"I'm beginning to wish I brought my glider." Aang said.

"Not now Aang." Neo said.

They landed on the ground,and the fire nation troops noticed and started too surround them.

"Aang,get out your whistle and blow."Neo said.

Aang got out his whistle and was about to blow it,when it left his hand.

"Hey!" He said as it flew into the hands of Volt.

"A bison whistle, I take it a sky bison is somewhere near by?"He said.

The trio remained silent.

"How does it work,like this?"

He then blew into it,much to the trios shock and horror.

"No!" They all said.

(Katara and Sokka)

"OK,seriously what is taken them so long?" Katara asked.

Suddenly, Appa started acting up.

"What's wrong with him?" Sokka asked trying not fall In the water.

"Its Aangs whistle, something must have gone wrong."

They then started making their way up.

(Neo,Eli,and Aang)

The trio could hear Appa coming up,and had to think of a plan quick.

"Neo,what do we do?" Aang asked.

"I'm thinking." He replied.

Appa was going to show up any second,Neo had only one option, hold off Volt and the other one,so the others could escape.

"Aang." Neo whispered.

"As soon as you see Appa,airbender yourself and Eli to him,I'll hold them back long enough for you to escape."

"We didn't break back in here,just to leave someone else behind." Aang refused.

"As soon as they see Appa,they're as good as dead,we have no choice."

"Listen to him Aang." Eli said getting a shocked look from Aang.

"Our only option is this."

"Appas almost here,you'll only have a ten second window, you'll have to go,we can't risk you getting caught."

Aang looked between the two Jedi and finally consented.

"Alright,good luck Neo."

"Thank you Aang."

"May the force be with you, master."

"And you my young padawan."

"Here,you might need this."

Eli handed him his lightsaber and Neo took it.

"3...2..1...Go!"

And with that,Neo charged Volt and the other guard head on as Aang created a tornado for him and Eli to go up on as Appa came up.

Before Volt could say anything, Neo came up and nearly took his head off,had the other guard not acted,it was Neo vs. the two elite guards as Aang and Eli made their way to Appa,they avoided the fire shots from the fire nation troops,as the troops were firing,Zhou came out and saw what was going on.

"Lieutenant, what is happening?" He asked.

"The avatar and his friends returned for the warrior, master volt and master Raf,are holding back the other,we're trying to shoot them down.

Zhou looked down and saw the two masters dueling Neo and then he saw Aang and Eli make it to Appa.

"Cease fire." He ordered.

"Sir?"

"I said cease fire,no dout the avatar will make one last effort too save his friend,let us see just how this plays out."

(The group on Appa)

"They stopped firing." Katara said.

"Why?"

"Who cares,let's split this pop stand." Sokka replied.

"Wait,we can't leave yet,Neos still down there." Aang objected.

"Neo told us to leave,with or without him,in the event that the mission went south,he told us to go."

"We can't leave a man behind."

"Neo is buying us time to escape,if we get captured or worse,his sacrifice would have been for nothing."

"He's not dead yet."

Aang then grabbed his glider and looked down and saw that the duel had lead to the second wall,he jumped down and glided down toward Neos position, with the cries of the others following him.

"Aang are you crazy?" Cried Sokka.

"Don't get yourself killed." Went Eli.

Katara stayed quiet for a moment before saying.

"Go Aang Go!"

The two boys stared at her like she lost her mind.

(Neo)

Neo was holding his own with the two masters,avoiding their strikes and blocking them,and avoiding master Raf's fire blast.

He then looked up and saw Aang coming in.

'What is he doing?'he thought to himself.

"Neo look out!" Aang shouted, as he landed on the wall and sent a huge burst of air at the two masters.

Raf was about to attack the avatar, but then Neo twisting his blade down,sliced through Raf's abdomen, the masters hand was inches from Aangs face till he just collapsed to the ground.

Aang saw this and remembered when Eli took out the other guard the last time.

"Aang,Aang!" Neo said getting Aang out of his trance.

"We have to go now."

"Uh,right of course."

Aang brought his glider out and Neo grabbed onto him and they went to fly off,till Volt grabbed Neos ankle and brought them down.

Neo immediately got between Aang and Volt,as Volt came closer with his lightsaber on.

"You took out master Raf,Lord Drax will not be pleased."

Volt brought his lightsaber above his head and was about to bring it down,when something hit him across his head,Neo and Aang looked up as Sokka caught his boomerang as Appa landed and swiped his tail down releaseing enough air to send the rest of the fire troops back.

"Let's go,we've out stayed our welcome." Sokka said as Neo and Aang got on Appa and they flew off.

Volt got up just in time to see the group finally get away Scott free,just then Zhou came up.

"I was in my quarters when I heard the riot,what hap..."

But before he could finish,he was placed in a force choke.

"I have told you already Admiral." Volt said.

"You are irrelevant, and if you ever get in our way of doing the will of the fire lord and lord Drax again, your reign as admiral will be the shortest in fire nation history, do not get in my way again,are we in agreement?"

Zhou nodded while trying too breath,Volt then released him from his grip,as Volt walked pass him,Zhou looked to him with contempt in his eyes and gritted his teeth.

NEXT DAY...

The gang landed on a hillside as the sun began to rise on another day.

"That was intense."Sokka said.

"No kidding." Eli replied.

"Seriously, I thought I was done for."

"We weren't just gonna leave you behind." Aang said.

"Well,thank for coming for me."

"Aang." Neo called the young airbender.

"Yeah."

"You doing OK,you know after seeing that,you know,the um."

"Yeah,I'm OK,I mean I've seen dead body's before."

"Yeah,but those were just skeletons,this was...fresh." Sokka replied.

"I will admitt,it was a scarey sight and I was troubled by it,I mean,I don't really know how to handle it."

"Your doing good so far,if you say your fine and act unaffected by it we should all start worrying about you."

"But I was affected by it."

"Good,it means your not a psychopath, and you don't enjoy death,me and Eli are used to it already, due to the fact we've seen the effects of it,weather in war or betrayal, but it should effect you cause your only just a kid,but you also have never been in a war till now,so I know it sounds weird, but I'm glad you were affected by this,and I hope you won't have to end this war In blood."

"Then how's he suppose to defeat the fire lord?"

"We'll come to that bridge when we cross it,but until then,if you ever have problems Aang, come to me or Katara and talk about it don't ever hold it in."

"Thanks Neo."

"Oh,and before I forget."

Neo handed Aang his bison whistle.

"My whistle!"

"I managed too get it back before we left."

"Thanks Neo,wait till I tell Katara."

"Speaking of which, where is Katara? " Eli asked.

"She's with Appa."

"Come on Aang,maybe her southern charm will lighten your mood."

"OK."

Eli and Aang then went to find Katara.

"How is she?" Neo asked.

"She's hurting,her heart might be broken, but give her some space, I'm sure She'll come around."Sokka replied.

"I never meant to hurt her."

"I know,now what do you think of this Lord Drax?"

"If this elite guard knows a thing or two about the force,it can only mean that Drax is like me and Eli,he's not from this world."

"Meaning? "

"Things just got a whole lot more complicated."

(I WANT TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, IT WAS NOT MY BEST,HOPEFULLY I'LL DO BETTER OVER TIME.

YES THE ELITE GUARD HAVE NAMES,BUT THEY ARE JUST MEMBERS OF THE FIRE NATION,VOLT IS PRETTY MUCH THE ZHOU VERSION, ONLY MORE LEVEL HEADED,AND YES THERE WILL BE SOME DEATHS,AND I KNOW IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN MUCH FOR AANG TO WITNESS ONE,BUT IT WILL HELP HIM REALIZE THIS WAR IS REAL,IN THE STORIES THAT FOLLOW, IT WILL SEEM HES QUICKLY BACK TO HIS PERKY SELF,BUT IT WILL BE IMPLIED THAT HES TALKED TO NEO AND KATARA, ALSO IF YOU THINK NEO WAS A BIT COLD TO KATARA, IT WILL BE RESOLVED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

PLEASE LIKE AND REVIEW.)


	11. Book1:The fortuneteller

(,i do not own star wars or avatar the last airbender)

"Water,earth,fire,air."

"Long ago the four nations lived together in Harmony,then everything changed when the fire nation attacked."

"Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most he vanished."

"100 years passed and my brother and I found the new avatar, an airbender named Aang,we also met two warriors from beyond the stars named Neo and Eli."

"And although Aangs airbending skills are great he has a lot too learn before he can help anyone."

"But I believe Aang can save the world."

STAR WARS

THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK ONE:WATER

The lava was pouring down the hill slowly, but surely making its way toward the small village.

The villagers dug through the trench by using both earthbending and shovels,as the gang helped as much as they could.

"Everyone needs to evacuate!" Aang called out.

"We'll call you when its safe."

The villagers made their escape as the lava got closer,the gang watched as it went Into the trench and started to overflow.

"Its too much." Katara said.

"Its going to overflow!"

The lava began to rise out of the trench.

(Que opening: Again:FMA BROTHERHOOD)

6 HOURS EARLIER

THE FORTUNETELLER

It had been nearly two days since the group escape the elite guard,and there were so many questions that needed to be answered.

1)where did they come?

2)how did they get their hands on red Khyber crystals?

3)how many more are there?

And...

4)who is lord Drax?

These were the questions that were bothering Neo as the gang sat by a lake,but the one thing that was nagging Neo the most,was that he and Katara hadn't talked since the escape plan,and he feared their friendship was in jeopardy, but he didn't want to cause more harm then he already had,so for now he decided to leave it alone.

Just then a giant green and purple fish made itself known to the others.

"Look!" Katara pointed out.

The guys watched as the fish jumped up again and somehow made a look at Sokka.

"He's taunting us." Sokka said as he went to grab the fishing rod.

"You are so going to be dinner."

But when he waged the rod,the line didn't go,because it wasn't on the hook.

"Hey,where's the fishing line?"

"Oh,I didn't think you would need it Sokka." Aang said as he revealed a necklace made out of the line.

"Ah,its all tangled."

"Not tangled, woven,I made you a necklace Katara."

"Awwww,how...sad." Eli said,only to get elbowed by Neo.

"I thought since you lost your other one."

"Thanks Aang,I love it." Katara said,as she went to go try it on.

"Great Aang,maybe instead of saving the world,you can go into the jewelry making business."

"I don't see why I can't do both."

"LAME!"

Just then the fish came back.

"Stop taunting me!" Sokka said as he got into the water with his boomerang.

"You won't get away with this!" Eli said as he went in with his lightsaber, only for it to leave his hand.

"Hey!"

"No lightsaber to attack the fish with Eli." Neo said.

Just then Sokka went under.

"I'm coming Sokka!"

Eli then jumped in the water after Sokka and the fish.

"Don't listen to them,it was a nice thought."Neo said to Aang.

"So,how do I look?" Katara asked from behind.

The two boys turned around,and Aang started blushing.

It was if the sun was shineing diamonds on Katara.

"You mean all of you,or just your neck,because both look great."

Neo smirked and shook his head.

"Smoochy,smoochy,someones in love." Sokka said holding the fish.

Eli started making kissing noise's.

"Knock it off you two." Neo said.

"Yeah,stop teasing him." Katara said.

"Aangs just a good friend,a sweet little guy just like Momo."

"Thanks."

Though Aang wasn't as thrilled by this as she was.

After the two swimmers lost the fish,Aang heard something in the distance.

"Someones being attacked by a platypus bear." Aang said,and the group took off toward the trouble.

They came across a man dodging the platypus bears attacks.

"I found Perry!" Eli said.

"Eli not now." Neo said.

"Why,hello there." The man said dodging another hit.

"Make noise,he'll run off." Aang said.

"No,Play dead,he'll loose interest." Katara added.

"No punch him in the bill." Sokka inclined.

"And run a zigzag."

"Stop,drop,and roll!" Eli said getting weird looks from everyone.

"Oh,and punching him in the bill makes perfect since?"

"He's not on fire Eli." Neo said.

"But your right, punching him in the bill might not be the best idea."

"No need to worry." The man said.

"Its going to be fine."

The bear was continuing to try and catch the man,till Aang stepped toward.

"Woah,there." He said,the bear roared,only for Appa to appear behind it and roar himself,causing the bear to lay an egg and run off.

"Good boy Appa." Neo said pitting Appa.

"Mmm,lunch." Sokka said picking up the egg.

"Lucky for you we came along."

"Thanks,but everything was already under control." The man said.

"Not to worry,aunt wu predicted I'd have a safe journey."

"Aunt who?" Eli and Sokka said.

"No,aunt wu,she's the fortuneteller of my village,aweful nice knowing your future."

"Fortuneteller, oh great." Neo said.

"You have a problem with fortunetellers?"

"I'm a Jedi,I point and laugh at fortunetellers."

"But it must be why he was so calm,he knew he wasn't in any danger."

"That's right."

"But the fortuneteller was wrong." Sokka said.

"You didn't have a safe journey, you were almost killed."

"But I wasn't, all right have a good day,oh,and aunt wu said if I met any travelers,to give them this."

He then handed them something wrapped,and walked away.

"Maybe we should go see aunt wu,and learn our fortunes." Katara suggested.

"It could be fun."

"I don't know Katara, we are on a deadline." Neo pointed out.

"Oh,come on master,we could use the break after our close call the other day,and we haven't been to a village since the storm." Eli said.

"Well,I guess you have a point,but its your call Aang."

"I think it might be fun." Aang said as he unwrapped the package.

"What do you know an umbrella."

Neo then made his way to Appa and got his and Elis roab.

"Oh,come on,fortunetelling is nonsense."

Suddenly, it started to rain,as Aang and Katara got under the umbrella and Neo and Eli put their hoods on.

"That proves it." Katara said.

"No it doesn't."" Sokka argued.

"You can't just predict the future."

"Actually, every once in a while,a Jedi will have a vision and premonition about the future,like with Aang and the commit."

"That's avatar stuff,it doesn't count."

"Then I guess your not getting wet then."

Sokka then preceded to drop the egg on his head.

"Of course she predicted it was going to rain,the Sky's been grey all day." Sokka said as he was getting soaked.

"If you get sick again,we're leaving you." Neo said.

"Just admit,you might be wrong and you can come under the umbrella."Katara said.

"Look,I'm going to predict the future now,its going to keep drizzling, see."

But as if to prove him wrong,the weather immediately got clear.

"Not everyone has the gift Sokka." Aang said.

"And now I predict,that Appa will shake his excess water onto Sokka." Eli said,and Appa did just that.

"Looks like I have the gift."

Everyone but Sokka started laughing.

The group eventually made it to the village toward a simple little house,where a man in black was standing outside the door.

"Aunt wu is expecting you." He said.

"Really?" Katara asked.

The group went inside and were met by a girl who looked to be Aang and Elis age.

"My name is Meng,and I'm aunt Wu's assistant." She said,she then saw Aang and once again it seemed diamonds were twinkling in the sunlight.

"Well hello there."

"Hello." Aang replied.

"Awww." Whispered Eli,till he was elbowed by Neo.

The group was then led to a seating area,while Meng continued too greet them.

"Can I get you some tea,or some of aunt wu's special bean- curd puffs?"She asked mostly Aang.

"I'll try a curd puff." Sokka said.

"Me too!" Eli added.

"Just a second,so what's your name?"

"Aang."

'Ah,clueless Aang.'Neo thought.

"That rhymes with Meng,and you have got some big ears don't you?"

"I...guess."

"Don't be modest,they're huge."

"Your one to talk big eared Cretan." Neo said.

"Oh,burn." Eli injected.

Sokka crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out.

"What are you 12?" Katara asked.

"Well,Aang it's very nice to meet you,very nice."

"Likewise."

Meng then left the room for refreshments.

"I'm gonna go and buy some supplies with the money me and Sokka got from the fishing job." Neo said.

"You don't want to stay and have your fortune told?" Eli asked.

"I'll pass,Sokka you in?"

"Nah,I'll stay and see what this aunt Wu's all about."

"OK,make sure they stay out of trouble."

"I will."

"I was talking to Katara."

"Yeah,sure." Katara said without looking at him.

"Ok,."

Neo then walked out the door.

"Did I miss something?" Eli whispered to Aang.

"I haven't the foggiest." Aang whispered back.

"I can't believe we're here In this house of nonsense."Sokka complained.

"Try to keep an open mind Sokka." Katara said.

"There are things in this world that just can't be explained, wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?"

"It would be nice to have some curd puffs."

"Hey,master gave you an out and you turned it down,so take what you get."

Just then, Meng came around the corner with a tray of refreshments,when a woman came out of aunt Wu's office.

"Oh Meng." She said.

"Aunt wu said I was going to meet my true love,he's going to give me a rare panda lilly."

"That's so romantic." Meng said.

"I wonder if my true love will give me a rare flower."

"Good luck with that." Aang said,completely clueless.

"Is that the big ear guy who aunt wu predicted you would merry?"

Meng embarrassed at what the woman just said,pushed her away and went too present the refreshments to the group,however, she tripped in the process but luckily Aang caught her.

"Enjoy your snack." She said and then stepped away,as Sokka grabbed the snack bowl and started digging in.

"Hey,don't hoard the snacks." Eli said as he got a couple as well.

Then an elderly woman came into the room,this was aunt wu.

"Welcome,young travelers." She said,she then looked at the group and noticed someone missing.

"Weren't there five of you?"

"He's running some errands aunt wu." Eli said.

"Pitty,oh well who's next,don't be shy."

"Guess that's me." Katara said,seeing none of the others were gonna go.

They then went into aunt Wu's office.

"Mmm,not bad not bad." Sokka said eating more curd puffs.

"Quit hogging sokka."Eli said fighting over the bowl.

"Get your own bowl."

"So,what do you think they're talking about in there?" Aang asked.

"Dumb stuff."

"Yeah,like love, who's she's gonna merry,how many babies shes gonna have,that kind of thing."

"Yeah,dumb stuff,well I gotta use the bathroom."

Aang then got up and left the room,as Sokka and Eli continued to fight over the bowl that Momo now had.

As Aang went to the back,he walked by Aunt Wu's office where he heard her and Katara talking.

"Your hands are smooth,do you use moisturizer?" Aunt wu asked.

"Actually, I have this special seaweed lotion." Katara answered.

"I could get you some if you want."

Aang started loosening interest when heard the next part of the conversation.

"So do you see anything interesting in my love life?"

"I see a great romance, the man your going to merry."

"Tell me more."

"I can see,he's a very powerful bender."

Aang hears this and smiled a smoulder smile and jumped around in glee,he then walked away all happy.

(Inside with Katara)

"A powerful bender,are you sure?" Katara asked.

"Why yes dear,were you hoping for something different?" Aunt wu asked confused about Kataras reaction.

"Actually, I don't know,I mean its great that I'll be merrying a powerful bender,but what about a great warrior of let's say another planet?"

"Another planet,I'm sorry dear but I don't see anything like that here,does this trouble you?"

"I'm just confused is all."

(With the others)

"Momo,give me the bowl now." Eli said as Momo ate the rest of the curd puffs,just then Aang came back into the room all happy.

"Looks like someone had a pretty good bathroom break." Sokka said.

"Uh..yeah, see when I was back there.."Aang started to explaine.

"We don't wanna know." Both Eli and Sokka.

"Who's next?" Aunt wu said as she and Katara came back into the room.

"OK,let's get this over with." Sokka said.

"Your future is full of struggle and anguish,most of it self inflected."

"But,you didn't read my palms or anything."

"I don't have to,its written all over your face."

Sokka deadpanned and started picking his teeth.

"You." She pointed at Eli come with me.

"OK."

The two went into the back leaving the others.

"So what did you find out,from aunt know it all?"

"I'm not telling you,cause I'm still confused about it."

"What was so confusing about it Katara?" Aang asked.

"Nothing, I just need more info that's all."

Just then Eli came back into the room.

"That was quick,so what did you find out?"

"Apparently, my true love will a DAREDEVIL and someone who LISTENS, whatever that means,your up Aang."

Aang then went to the back to meet Aunt wu,he entered the room and Aunt wu was standing by a bowl of bones.

"This is my most reliable method of telling your fortune." She explained.

"The bones never lie,go on pick one."

Aang pick one up and they walked over to the fire pit in the room.

"Now,toss it into the fire."

Aang did so.

"The heat makes cracks in the bones and I read the bone cracks to tell your destiny."

The bone then made a huge crack.

"Wow,that's a big crack." Aang said.

"I've never seen this before."

Suddenly, the bone dissipated and started creating a gulff of flames.

"Oh my,your destiny, this is incredible, you will be involved in a great battle, an awesome conflict between the forces of good and evil,a conflict that will determined the fate of the whole world!"

"Yeah,yeah,I know that already, but did it say anything about a girl?"

"A girl,you want to know about love?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry,but I didn't see anything."

Aang then became disappointed.

"Oh look,I must've missed something, right here."

She then picked up a piece of broken bone and pretended to read it.

"It says:trust your heart,and you will be with the one you love."

"Really,thank you aunt wu."

Aang excitingly got up and left the room,leaving a relieved wu behind.

"Well now you got to see for yourselves that fortunetelling is just a big stupid hoax." Sokka said as they left aunt Wu's place.

"Your just saying that because your going to make yourself unhappy your whole life." Katara said.

"That's not a fortune,that's Sokkas life In general." Eli added.

"That woman is crazy,my life will be calm and happy and joyful."

He then kicked a rock,which then ricocheted back to his head,causing him to fall down."

"Ow!" He went.

"Told you." Eli said.

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Well,I'm pretty sure with my prediction, everything will turn out all right." Katara said.

"They sure are." Aang said in a wide grin.

"Really,what did she tell you?"

"Stuff,you'll find out."

"Well my prediction doesn't make since." Eli added.

"You got a prediction?" Neo asked when he walked up with a basket of food.

"Oh,hey master,yeah aunt wu said I was gonna fall for a daredevil who listens."

"What does that mean?"

"No clue,but she said that Sokka was gonna make himself miserable for the rest of his life."

"Thats not a prediction, that's Sokkas life in general."

"That's what I said."

"But my life will be just fine."

Sokka then took a step and slipped on...stuff.

"Again,proves nothing."

"What about you two?"

"Still a work In progress." Katara said as she walked away with Aang right behind her.

Neo sighed and shook his head.

"Seriously, its been two days,when are you two gonna talk?" Sokka asked when he got off the ground.

"When its time to talk,I'm gonna take this stuff to Appa,then I'll be back,try to stay out of trouble OK guys."

"Got it."

"No problem."

Neo went one way,while the others went another.

"Talk about what?" Eli asked.

"Is Katneo about to become a thing?"

"Kat what?"

"Katneo,you know the pairing of names,or as we called it on my world shipping to represent a couple,like:naruhina,eremika,beecee,or my personal favorite,donpril."

"That's dumb,and no,katneo is not a thing,Katara just told Neo how she felt and he turned her down,now they're not talking."

"That explains the awkward behavior between them."

"Yeah,but if they don't figure this stuff out before we get to the north pole,its gonna be an awkward trip."

The two eventually made to the others,who were waiting in the plaza by a sort of podium.

"What's with the sky?" Eli asked.

"We're waiting for aunt wu to come and read the clouds,to predict the fate of the village." A man said.

"That cloud kind of looks like a fluffy bunny." Aang said.

"You better hope that's not a fluffy bunny."

"What does that mean doom and destruction or something like that?"Eli asked.

"Yes."

Eli looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Seriously?"

"Do you even hear yourself?" Sokka asked.

"The clouds readings will tell us if will remain dormant for another year,or erupt." One of the women there said.

"We used to have a tradition once a year of going up the mountain and check the volcano ourselves,but ever since Aunt wu moved to the village 20 years ago,we have a tradition of not doing that."

"I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy lady's superstition." Sokka said.

"I can't believe she uses clouds." Eli said.

"What if they Chang after her " prediction "?"

"She's coming!" One of the people announced.

And sure enough, aunt wu came up with a book in her hands.

"Hey Aang." Meng said standing next to Meng.

"Don't you think that cloud looks like a flower?"

"Sure I guess." He replied,he then stood closer to Katara and asked her the same thing,only she shhed him and began listening to aunt wu.

"Bending arrow cloud." She began "reading" the clouds.

"Good crops this year,nice big harvest."

That got the farmers excited.

"Wavey moon shaped cloud,gonna be a great year for twins."

That got the twins excited.

"And a cumulous cloud,with a twisty hub coming off the end,the village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year."

That got everyone excited.

"Since I got you here." Aang said to Katara over the crowd.

"There's something I want to tell you,I like you but more then normal."

But before he could continue,Katara left to follow aunt wu,not paying attention to what he had just said.

"Never mind."

Eventually, Katara caught up to aunt wu.

"Hi,aunt wu." She said.

"Sorry to bother you."

"Anytime."

"About this man I'm supposed to marry.."

"Ah,you want another reading."

"Actually no."

"No?"

"I was actually hoping you could give some advice."

"I don't know what help I'll be,but I'll see what I can do,come."

The two then went into her office.

MEANWHILE, WITH THE OTHERS...

"I can't believe all these saps." Sokka said,as he,Eli,and Aang walked down the street.

"Someone really needs to scream some sense at them."

"I don't know Sokka,maybe we should just let them be." Eli said.

"Yeah,they seem happy." Aang added.

"Not for long,I'm gonna prove aunt Wu's predictions are nonsense."

"Oh,boy."

Sokka then walked up to a random person who was wearing some ugly red shoes.

"Hey you,I bet aunt wu told you to wear those red shoes didn't she?"

"Yeah." He said.

"She said I'd be wearing red shoes when I met my true love."

"Uh-huh,and how many times have you worn them since you got your fortune?"

"Everyday."

"THEN OF COURSE ITS GONNA COME TRUE!"

"Really, you think so,I so excited."

After the man walked away,Sokka then kicked another rock,only for a bird to start attacking him making him crawl away.

"THAT STILL PROVES NOTHING!"

"SURE IT DOESN'T." Eli said.

MEANWHILE WITH KATARA...

"I know you said my true love was a powerful bender,but I can't help but wonder about Neo." Katara finished explaining.

"Hmmmm." Went aunt wu,rubbing her chin.

"This Neo sounds like a great warrior."

"He is,and we have so much in common, we're both fairly mature, we both care about our families, and we've both lost something important to us,plus we have so much chemistry, but he doesn't feel that way about me,should I keep pursuing or should let it go?"

"Sounds like you would make the perfect couple."

"I know."

"But can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you like him,or the idea of him?"

"Huh?"

"Let me put it this way,do you truly believe he is the one,or do you think he is because it seems like the obvious choice?"

Katara was about to answer, when she stopped to think about that.

"In my line of work,I may give people predictions of their love lives and possible futures,but then they go out looking for it and when they seem that something looks like the prediction, they go right ahead and jump in without thinking,sometimes when something seems obvious, its not always the right thing,sometimes its the exact opposite."

"That's what my brother said."

"Hmhm,for someone so miserable, he's sure is smart."

"So what do I do,I'm so confused,I want to know my true love,but I also want to know if its Neo."

"That my dear,is something you need too discover for yourself."

Katara started to think about it.

WITH THE OTHERS...

"I DONT CARE WHAT AUNT WU TOLD YOU,YOU HAVE TO TAKE A BATH SOMETIME!" Sokka shouted at a man who was completely dirty.

"So Sokka? " Aang began after the dirty man walked away.

"Yea know some stuff about ladies right?"

"I'm not sure Sokkas the right person to ask Aang." Eli said,only to be pushed away by Sokka.

"Some stuff,you've come to the right place." He began.

"What can I do for you?"

Eli then pulled Sokka by his pony tail.

"Owww!"

"Ha!"

"Well,there's this girl."

Sokka and Eli looked and saw Meng trying to get Aangs attention,so they thought he was talking about her.

"I think I know who you mean." Sokka replied.

"You do?"

"Oh sure,of course we do."

"And your OK with it?"

"Of course I am."

"And to tell you the truth,we've been picking up subtle vibes that she likes you too."

"She does?"

"Oh,she's crazy about you."

"All you have to do is not mess it up."

"Well,how do I do that?"

"The number one mistake you make:being to nice."

"You can be too nice?"

"There's nothing wrong with being nice Aang."

"Yeah,but if you want to keep her interested, you have to act aloof,like you don't really care one way or the other."

"Hmm,no wonder Suki hogtied you."

Sokka gave him a look.

"Well,OK."

Just then Meng walked up to them.

"Hey Aang,I was wondering..." She began,but Aang walked away.

"See you later." He said,shocking both the guys.

"Wow,that kid is good." Sokka said.

"Idiot." Eli said simply before waking away.

"What?"

WITH KATARA...

"Thank you for the advice Aunt wu." Katara said.

"Of course."

"Oh and one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Should I have mango,or papaya for breakfast tomorrow."

"Really?"

Katara nodded her head.

"Papaya."

Aunt wu then closed the door.

"Oh,but I hate papaya."

"Oh,hey Katara, I didn't see you there." Aang said leaning against the building acting cool.

"Hey Aang." Katara said not paying attention.

"That's OK,I'm busy with my own stuff."

Later,Katara went to a fruit Stan.

"Ugh,papaya please." She asked the vendor.

"So,papaya?" Aang said all "casual".

"Uh huh,you want some?"

"Oh,you know me,I don't care what I eat."

"Ok then,see you later."

As Katara was walking away,Aang spit out some fruit he had just eaten.

"Maybe aloof,isn't my style."

"Oh a panda lilly." He heard a woman say and saw a man give a woman a panda lilly.

"Did you see that?" He said to Momo.

"Excuse Me,but where can a guy get one of those?"

A few minutes later,Aang was leading Eli and Sokka up the volcanic mountain.

"I can't believe your dragging us all the way up here for a stupid flower." Sokka complained.

"I can't believe we said yes." Eli pointed out.

"Its not just any flower, a panda lilly." Aang said.

"I've seen it in action,and boy does it work."

"Flowers are fine once your married, but at this early stage,its critical that you maintain maximum aloofness."

"Seriously, who taught you how to treat woman?"

"My hearts telling me to get this flower,and aunt wu said if I trusted my heart I would be with the one I love."

"What,don't tell me you believe in that stuff too?"

"Well,aunt wu hasn't been wrong yet,why should she be wrong about love?"

"But.."

"Let it go Sokka,he's a lost cause."

"There, on the rim."

Aang ran up to the flowers and pulled one up too smell,only to stop and see the inside.

"Oh no." He said.

"Aang what's..ah karabast!"went Eli.

There on the top of the mountain, was a pool of lava about to erupt.

"Aunt wu was wrong."

BACK DOWN AT THE VILLAGE...

Neo was walking up the steps to aunt Wu's podium, when he saw Katara sitting at it with her papaya in her hands,it looked as if she was thinking,Neo decided to take a chance.

"Anyone sitting here?" He asked.

Katara looked up and scooted down,Neo took the step beside her.

"Papaya?"

"Aunt wu said its what I should have for breakfast tomorrow." Katara said not taken her eyes off the fruit.

"Then again, she probably said that to get me out."

"Have you been there all day?"

"Yes,but not because I wanted another prediction, but advice...about you."

"Me?"

Katara nodded.

"Neo,I'm sorry I put you..."

"Wait,Katara please, let me go first.

"Look,I'm not good at this kind of thing,I certainty wasn't good at it with Nora,but that's a different situation all together,but I'm sorry if I ever gave any inclination that I had feelings for you,and if there was ever a moment that I led you on in any way,shape,or form.

"It was certainly not my intention,I never meant too hurt you,and I certainly didn't mean to break your heart,I don't want things to be..awkward between us,and I really don't want our friendship to be ruined, I only hope you can forgive me and understand I do care about you,but not in that way."

"I will admit, I was hurt that you said that to me,I mean when a girl tells you her feelings,you might want to try and spare their feelings and another thing,you used 'certainly'way to much."

"I did say I wasn't good at this."

"True,I mean,all my life I've always Wondered who I was going too spend the rest of my life with,and then here you come literally falling from the sky and your everything I look for in a guy,a fighter,brave,stands for what he believes,and most of all cares for others,and I thought here he is the perfect guy,and yes you may have led me on without realizing."

"Sorry,I certa-i mean I didn't mean to."

"I know,but after getting some advice from both Sokka and aunt wu,I thought about it,and they were right,something that seemed so obvious didn't feel right,tried as I might,I just couldn't see us together."

"Wait,Sokka said that?"

"Hm-mm."

"Who would have thought hog tied Sokka would be wise?"

"That may have had something to do with it."

The two shared a small giggle.

"I really am sorry Katara."

"Your forgiven Neo,I just hope you can forgive me."

"For what?"

"For putting you on the spot like that,back at the jailhouse."

"You were concerned for us,it was the heat of the moment kind of thing,and if anything, I kind of put you in that position."

"That's for sure."

"Look,I may not be the guy,but he's out there somewhere, and who knows,you may have already met him and just don't realize it yet."

"Your right,and I'm sure there is someone just as special as Nora was,she may even be better,or the exact opposite."

"And Zuko might actually grow on you."

"OK,now your just pushing it."

Neo then busted out laughing.

"Zutara ladies and gentlemen!"

"What?"

"Its just something from my world,its called shipping, I'll you later."

"Whatever, the day I become friends with Zuko,is the day I admit I'm wrong."

"I'm gonna hold you to that."

"MASTERS,KATARA!"a voice said from above,the two looked up and saw Aang flying on his glider,carrying both Sokka and Eli,they landed on the ground in front of the two panting and Eli kissing the ground.

"What's with you guys?" Katara asked.

"Yeah Eli,you look like you just saw master Yoda without his roab on."

"YOU SWORE YOU'D NEVER SPEAK OF THAT!"

"Wait,you actually did that?"

"Not important, we've got more pressing manners."

"Aunt wu was wrong about the volcano." Sokka said.

"What volcano?"

"Sokka,you tried to convince me she was wrong before." Katara argued.

"Its gonna take an awful lot to change my mind."

"What volcano?"

"Come on,Katara we wouldn't make something like this up." Aang added.

"Aang not you too."

"Hello,what volcano."

"Aangs the one who found it."

"But you don't have proof."

"What do you want us to bring,a bucket of lava?"

There was suddenly a whistle,and everyone looked to Neo.

"What volcano?"

There was suddenly a rumble and an explosion as smoke started to form at the top.

"Oh,that volcano."

"Aunt wu was wrong."

"Wow,you don't say." Both Sokka,Aang,and Eli said at once.

"OK,Katara, you,Sokka,and Aang try and and get the villagers too evacuate, Eli let's pay a visit to Aunt wu."

AWHILE LATER...

"Aunt wu,please open up,we need to speak with you." Neo said banging on her door.

"Looks like she's not home."Eli said.

"I can see that Eli,where the heck does a psychic go for privacy?"

Just then Katara, Aang,and Sokka came running.

"Well,how'd it go?"

"They just won't listen to reason." Katara said.

"Hell bent on listening to aunt wu huh?"

"Yep."

"(Sigh)Figures."

"Any luck with aunt wu?"Sokka asked.

"She's not home."

"Where does a psychic go for.."

"Never mind aunt wu,we don't have time to wait for her too get back,I have a plan."

"Really what?"

"A little something I like to call,fake fortunetelling."

"Oh,I'm loving this idea already."

"But I need Aunt Wu's cloud book first."

LATER INSIDE...

Aang and Eli were looking around for the cloud book.

"Why are we the ones who aways do the dirty work?" Eli asked.

"Shh,we don't want anyone to hear us" Aang answered

Eli then looked behind Aang and went wide eye.

"Uh,Aang."

"What?"

Eli pointed behind him and when Aang looked,they both came face to face with Meng.

"Oh." Went Aang.

"I didn't see you there."

"Don't start being aloof now."Eli said.

"You don't like me do you?"Meng asked Aang

"Uh oh."

"Of course I like you."

"Oh."

"But the not the way I like you."

"Oh,I guess not."

"Awkward."

"Shut up Eli."

"Its OK,its just really hard to like someone, but they don't like you the same way."

"I know what you mean."

"She's beautiful by the way."

"Huh?"

"Who?"

"That water tribe girl."

"Wait,wait,wait,you were talking about Katara?"

"Um,yeah,who did you think I was talking abou...oh."

"And Sokka gave you relationship advice about his sister."

Eli then started busted out laughing.

"Eli!" Aang whispered harshly.

"Sorry,sorry,its just gonna be so funny when master hears about this."

"I can see why you like her so much,she's sweet,she's a bender,and her hair seems so manageable."

"Don't worry,your gonna meet a great guy someday, who's gonna completely fall for you,I know it."

"I hear Sokkas available."

"Thanks but I'm not that desperate, plus he's super old."

"He's only three years older then you."

"Thanks but I'll pass,anyway I believe you were looking for this."

Meng then showed them aunt Wu's book.

"Yes,but how did you know?"

"I've kind of been stalking you."

"Oh,thanks I guess."

The three stood quiet for a few seconds before Eli spoke again.

"Awkward."

"Eli shut up."

LATER...

"We got the book!" Eli said,with Aang handing the book to Neo.

"Great,now to find the symbol for volcanic do..."

As Neo found the symbol, he deadpanned and looked straight ahead.

"What,what is it?" Katara asked,Neo handed her the book and she deadpanned.

"Really?"

She handed the book to Sokka.

"OK,if this doesn't prove she's a hoax,I don't know what will."he said.

"Let it go Sokka."

Awhile later,Aang,Eli,and Katara were on Appa flying through the sky rearranging the clouds to match the symbol.

Meanwhile, on the ground,Neo and Sokka had finally found Aunt wu and were bringing her to the podium too show her the clouds.

"Aunt wu look." Sokka said.

"Something is happening with the clouds." Neo added.

"That's very strange." She said.

"It shouldn't be...oh my."

The clouds formed the face of a skull.

Neo and Sokka deadpanned again.

"No wonder they keep thinking the volcano was never going to erupt." Neo said.

"Seriously." Sokka added.

Awhile later,the rest of the group had gathered at the podium, with the assembled villagers.

"We can still save the village if we act fast."Aang said to the villagers.

"Sokka has a plan."

"Lava is going to flow down hill to this spot." He began to explain.

"If we dig a deep enough trench,we can channel all the lava from the village to the river."

"If any of you can earthbend,go with Aang." Neo said.

"The rest of you,grab a shovel and come with the rest of us."

THE PRESENT...

"Its too much." Katara said.

"Its going to overflow."

"We need to evacuate,now!" Neo said.

Four of the gang started to make their get away,however, Aang still remained as the lava came closer.

"What's he doing?" Eli asked seeing this.

"Aang get out of there!"Sokka shouted.

"Aang,Aang!" Katara shouted as she started to run too him,but Neo held her back.

"Wait,let's see what he does."he said.

"But..."

"He knows what he's doing."

Aang had a look of determination on his face,as he jumped in the air,gathering enough airbending power and used it too blow all the lava back,making it all dissipate into thin air.

"Man,sometimes I forget what a powerful bender that kid is." Sokka said.

"Seriously." Eli agreed.

"Wait,what did you just say?" Katara asked.

"Nothing, just saying Aang is one powerful bender."

Katara then looked and saw Aang standing in the light of the remaining lava.

"I suppose he is."

Neo had a small smirk on his face,as he saw this unfold.

THE NEXT DAY...

"By the way,we kind of borrowed your book." Aang said as he gave aunt her book back.

"So you messed with the clouds did you?" Aunt wu said as if she was upset,causing the group to shudder(except Neo of course).

"Very clever."

They relaxed,then Sokka spoke.

"No offense, but I hope this has taught everyone a lesson." He said.

"About not relying too much on fortunetelling."

"But aunt wu predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed." One of the male villagers said.

"And it wasn't."

"I hate you."

"Its OK Sokka." Katara said comforting her brother.

"Everything is going to be alright."

"But..."

"Sokka,just let it go." Eli said.

"Can I ask you something?" Aang asked Aunt wu.

"Of course honey." Aunt wu said.

"You didn't really see love in my future did you,you just told me what I wanted to hear?"

"I'll tell you a little secret young airbender, just as you reshaped those clouds,you have the power to shape your own destiny."

Aang looked back and glanced at Katara (who was now on Appas head).

"Good-bye everyone." She said.

"It was so nice to meet you all."

"Now wait just one second sweetie." Aunt wu said.

"We still have one more thing to take care of."

The group looked at each other in confusion.

"I still need to read this young mans fortune."

"Oh,oh no I'm I'm good."

"Come on Neo,we all did it,even Sokka."

"That wasn't a prediction, that's Sokkas life in a nutshell."

"I'm standing right here."

"We know." The four said.

"Come now dear,it won't take long,just a few minutes."

"Don't do it Neo." Sokka said.

"Don't don't do it."

"It'll be fun." Katara added.

"Just do it." Eli said.

"Come on Neo,you don't have to believe her,just you know entertain her." Aang injected.

"OK OK,if I do it will you leave me alone?"

"Yes!"

"No." Sokka said,causing everyone too look at him.

"Yeah sure."

"Give me your hand."

Neo turned and looked at aunt wu like she lost her mind.

"Here?" He asked.

"Now?"

"Yes,no time like the present."

"(Sigh)Very well."

Neo handed her both his hands.

"Hmm,your hands have seen many things in your life." She said as she read his hands.

"Really?" Neo said sarcastically.

"I can see in your future,your true love."

"See Neo,there is someone out there for you." Katara said.

"Don't encourage her."

"You will meet your true love in Battle, and she will be...unexpected."

"Wow that's nice,OK now that that's done..."

"Hold on,I'm not done,I see something else in your future."

"Wow two predictions,your one lucky guy Neo." Aang said

"Yeah,I'm thrilled."

"Hmmm,interesting."

"What is it?"

"You will be reunited with someone from your past."

Neo suddenly became intrigued.

"Someone you once thought dead."

Neo suddenly started to remember his visions of the elite guard,particularly the one who knows his name.

(FINALLY THATS DONE,SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG,BUT UNFORTUNATELY THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER.

FOR THE YEAR,HECK NO IM NOT STOPING,ITS JUST NOW GETTING GOOD,IM TAKEN A TIPPERARY HIATUS DUE TO IT BEING THE CHRISTMAS SEASON,BUT I WILL BE BACK AFTER THE FIRST OF THE YEAR.

THIS WILL GIVE ME TIME TOO FINISH UP BOOK ONE,AND GET READY FOR MY NEXT STORY THAT IM STARTING WITH(TERCES TARDIS)INSPECTOR WHO.

I WILL ALSO BE DECIDING ON WHAT OTHER STORY ILL BE DOING,MAYBE A TRANSFORMERS PRIME FAN STORY,MAYBE ILL GIVE WARRIORS ANOTHER GO,WHO KNOWS.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS STORY,AND ALL THE LIKES AND FOLLOWS.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND PLEASE REVIEW.

I'LL SEE YOU IN 2017.)


	12. Book 1:wisdom,bravery,and trust

(HELLO LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,I'M BAAAAAAACK!

OH IT'S GONNA BE A GOOD YEAR,I'M HAPPY TO BE BACK AT THIS AND LOOK FOWARD TO MANY STORIES AND CHAPTERS TO COME.

I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GOOD CHRISTMAS OR WHATEVER HOLIDAY YOU MIGHT CELEBRATE, AND THAT YOU WERE ALL ON YOUR BEST BEHAVIOR NEW YEARS EVE,AS WE SAW THAT "WONDERFUL" BALL DROP,JUST LIKE WE DID THE YEAR BEFORE AND THE YEAR BEFORE THAT AND THE YEAR BEFORE THAT AND THE YEAR BEFORE...WELL YOU GET THE POINT.

ANYWAY,AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER IS OWNED BY NICKELODEON, MICHAEL DANTE-DIMARTINO,AND BRYAN KONIETZKO,

AND STAR WARS IS OWNED BY DISNEY AND GEORGE LUCAS.

I DO NOT...ENJOY!")

"Water,earth,fire,air."

"Long ago the four nations lived together in Harmony,then everything changed when the fire nation attacked."

"Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most he vanished."

"100 years passed and my brother and I found the new avatar, an airbender named Aang,we also met two warriors from beyond the stars named Neo and Eli."

"And although Aangs airbending skills are great he has a lot too learn before he can help anyone."

"But I believe Aang can save the world."

STAR WARS

THE LAST AIRBENDER

(Que opening:Again: FMA:BROTHERHOOD)

BOOK ONE:WATER

WISDOM,BRAVERY,AND TRUST

It was another day for traveling, as our hero's were walking through the woods,then Aang noticed something on the ground.

"Hey look." He said, as he picked the object up.

"A sword made out of a whales tooth."

"Let me see that." Sokka said as he took the object,he then had a memory of when he was a child,watching the older warriors prepare to leave.

"What is it Sokka?" Neo asked.

"This is a water tribe weapon." He replied.

"See if you can find anything else."

They began looking around for anything resembling water tribe.

"Did someone loose something? " Katara asked.

"No,we found something." Aang said.

"What?" Eli asked.

"A water tribe weapon."

"Really?" Katara asked hopeful.

Neo then found a burnt arrowhead.

"Its burnt." He said,as it crumbled to ash.

"There was a battle." He heard Sokka say.

"Water tribe warriors, ambushed a group of firebenders,the firebenders fought back,but the warriors drove them down this hill."

The group followed Sokka as he ran down the hill and toward the opening of a beach.

"Then what happened?" Aang asked.

"I don't know,trail ends here." Sokka said sadly.

Katara then looked down the beach,and saw something.

"Wait." She said.

"Look."

Down the beach was somewhat of a strange looking boat,that seemed all to familiar to the water tribe kids.

"Its one of our boats." Sokka said,as he and the others ran towards it.

"Is this dads boat?" Katara asked hopefully.

"No,but its from his fleet,dad was here."

(ZUKOS SHIP)

Somewhere else in the world,Zuko and his uncle were sitting down to a nice cup of tea,or they would have,had the ship not suddenly rocked.

They went up top,and what they found was a woman,who was on some sort of beast with no eyes.

"Get back!" She demanded.

"We're looking for a stowaway."

"There are no stowaways on my ship." Zuko said.

But the beast took a piece of the deck out and started sniffing the bottom, till a man suddenly came up deck and started running away,the beast them shot its tongue out and hit him in the neck paralyzing him.

"He's paralyzed." Zuko said shocked.

"Only temporary." She explained,as she placed the man on her beast.

"The toxins will wear off in about an hour,but by then he'll be in jail and I'll have my money."

"How did you find him on my ship?"

"My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away."

"Well,I'm impressed." Iroh said,as the woman road off.

"Very impressed."

Zuko gave his uncle an annoyed look.

(With our hero's)

Nighttime was settling in on the gang,as everyone slept,Sokka kept watch as he remembered another moment from his childhood.

(Flashback)

As the water tribe warriors were loading up the boats,a wise looking man noticed a little Sokka coming toward them with a sack,this man was Sokkas father.

"Sokka." He said.

"I'm coming with you." Little Sokka said.

"Your not old enough to go to war Sokka,you know that."

"I'm strong,I'm brave,I can fight,please Dad."

"Being a man,is knowing where your needed most,and right now,that's protecting your sister,here."

"I don't understand."

"Some day you will,I'm gonna miss you so much."

The father and son then hugged.

(End of flashback)

Sokka was so lost in thought,he didn't realize Neo standing right next to him.

"You miss him,don't you?" He asked.

"Oh,Neo,didn't see you there." Sokka said trying too play off the fact,he was spooked.

"And..yeah I do miss my father."

Neo then sat down next to him.

"I was just remembering something he told me when I was younger."

"What was it?"

"That to be a man,is knowing where your needed the most."

"Your fathers very wise."

"Yeah,I didn't really understand what he meant then."

"And now?"

"I guess,I'm starting to figure it out,but apart of me,still thinks I should be on the front lines with him,but then again, I have a responsibility to Aang and more importantly, Katara."

"You'll figure it out."

"You think so?"

"Yeah,your not a complete idiot."

"Thanks,I guess."

"Hey,if it makes you feel any better,I had the same dilemma on coruscant,when the clones attack the temple."

"Really?"

"Yep,when my master told me to run,I didn't want to leave him,but now I know,I was needed here and I needed to protect Eli,so maybe,you were meant to stay at the south pole,because one day you would be needed for something important...to help him."

Neo pointed at Aang.

Both Sokka and Neo smiles at the young airbender, when they heard someone coming.

"Who's there?" Sokka shouted.

"Show yourself!" Neo added.

"Sokka?" A man in water tribe garment said.

"Bato?" Sokka said surprised and happy.

"Who the what now?" Aang said waking.

"If we're being captured again,I vote we give up Sokka,it will just be easier." Eli said rubbing his eyes.

"Bato!" Katara said excited.

"Who's Balto?"

"No,she said Bato." Neo said.

"And I'm pretty sure he is."

"Sokka,Katara, its so good to see you two." Bato said.

"You've grown so much."

"Hi,I'm Aang." Aang tried to introduce himself,but it was as if he wasn't even there."

"Where's dad?" Sokka asked.

"Is he with you?" Katara added.

"No,he and the other warriors should be in the eastern earth kingdom by now."

Everyone, started shivering.

"This is no place for a reunion, let's get inside."

The three water tribers started making their way toward where Bato was staying.

"You get the feeling,we all just became the third wheel?" Eli asked.

"Behave,both of you." Neo said sternly.

They then started following the tribers.

After a while,the group made it to an Abby.

"After I was wounded,your father carried me to this abby." Bato explained.

"The sisters have cared for me ever since."

They then came up to one of the sisters.

"Superior, these are Hakodas children, they've been traveling with the avatar and the rumored warriors of the flaming sword."

"Not so sure its a rumor anymore." Eli whispered.

"Just indulge them." Neo whispered back.

"I found them by my boat."

"Young avatar,and warriors,it gives me great joy to be in your presence." The superior said.

"Welcome to our Abby."

"Thank you." Aang said politely.

"Its truly an honor to be here,if there's anything..."

"What smells so good Bato?" Sokka asked interrupting Aang.

"The sisters craft ointments and perfume." Bato answered.

"Perfume huh,maybe we can dump some on Appa,because he stinks so much,am I right?"

There was an awkward silence between the group.

"You have your fathers wit."

"This from the guy,who's feet we have to smell on a daily basis." Neo said,earning a couple laughs from everyone, except Sokka.

"They don't smell that bad..do they."

"Could be worse,could be trapped with a wookie when he doesn't bathe for almost two weeks."

"What's a wookie?"

"A tall hairy alien from Kashyyyk." Eli responded.

Bato had a look of confusion on his face.

"Think of it,as a humanoid bear."Neo explained.

"Oh,like bigfoot."

"Who?"

The group made their way into the place where Bato was staying, and it looked like the inside of a tent.

"Bato." Katara said with glee.

"It looks like home."

"Everything's here." Sokka added.

"Even the pelts."

"Yeah,nothings cozier then dead animals skins." Aang said in discomfort.

"Aang,behave." Neo said,he then turned and slapped Elis hand.

"And don't touch anything."

"No way." Katara said lifting a lid off of a pot.

"Stewed sea prunes?"

"Help yourself." Bato said as he sat down.

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things."

Aang,Eli,and Neo were all given a bowl,Aang and Eli pushed their bowls aside,while Neo took a bite and nearly gagged,he swallowed the bite and set his bowl aside too.

"Bato, is it true you and dad lassoed an arctic hippo?" Katara asked.

"It was your fathers idea,he just dragged me along,well the hippo did the dragging."

"Hey,I ride animals too!" Aang exclaimed.

"One time,there was this giant eel..."

"So,who was it that came up with the great blunder fiasco?" Sokka interrupting Aang again.

'Oh boy.'Neo thought.

'This will not end well.'Eli thought as well.

"You knew about that?" Bato said.

"Everybody does." Katara added.

"What's that story?" Aang asked.

"Its a long story Aang,some time later."

"You and Dad had so many hilarious adventures." Katara said as Aang made his way to the back of the hut.

'Uh,oh.'Eli thought.

'You can't blame them,this is the first time that they've seen anyone from there tribe,they're just catching up on old times.'Neo thought back.

'But still,they're acting like he's not even there.'

'I know.'

"Not all of them were hilarious at the time." Bato said.

"But everythings funny with hindsight, Aang please put that down."

Everyone looked back and saw that Aang had on some sort of headpiece that was shaped like a white tiger.

"Its ceremonial and very fragile."

"Was it you or dad that put an octopus on your head and convinced gran gran that you were a water spirit?"Sokka asked.

"Your dad wore the octopus, but I did the spooky voice."

(AT A SALOON SOMEWHERE)

The woman from Zukos ship was arm wrestling with another man,as the young fire prince and Iroh came in.

"Out of my way, you felth." Zuko said as he pushed his way toward the woman.

"He means no offense." Iroh defended.

"I'm certain you bathe regularly."

"I need to talk to you."

"Well,if it isn't my new friends,angry boy and uncle lazy." She said as she beat the man she was arm wrestling. "

"Your beast trashed my ship,you have to pay me back."

"Oh,I'd love to help,but I'm a little short on money...drinks on me!"

The entire saloon erupted in cheers,as she was about to take her own drink,Zuko grabbed her wrists.

"Money,isn't what I had in mind."

The trio were now outside,where Zuko began to explaine what he wanted in return for the damages to his ship.

"I need you too find someone." He said as he showed a water tribe necklace.

"What happen, your girlfriend run off on you?" She asked.

"Its not the girl I'm after,its the bald monk she's travelling with."

"Whatever you say."

"If you find them,I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for."

"Forget it."

"We'll also pay your weight in gold." Iroh added.

"Make it your weight, and you got a deal."

"You got it."

(BACK WITH OUR HEROS)

"There's something I should tell you kids." Bato said.

"I'm expecting a message from your father."

"Really/when?" Both the water tribe kids asked.

"Any day now,your father said he send the message when they found the rendezvous point.

If you wait here until the message arrives, you can come with me and see your father again."

"Its been over two years since we saw him." Sokka said in excitement.

"That would be incredible, Katara?"

"I do really miss him." Katara added.

"It would be great to see dad."

As this conversation was happening, none of the group noticed Aang walk out the door in sadness,but the two padawans did.

'Follow him.'Neo said mentally to Eli.

'Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid.'

'Roger.'Eli replied,as he snunk his way out.

"It would be nice to see dad again." Sokka continued.

"But we can't,we have to get Aang to the north pole first."

"Even if we had time to wait for the message, who knows how far we'd have to travel." Katara added.

"We don't have time for another detour."

"Me and Eli could travel with him,so you could see your father and we'd meet you in the earth kingdom after we completed his waterbending training." Neo offered.

"Thanks for the offer Neo,but Katara and I made up our minds a long time ago,and we're gonna see this with Aang all the way through."

"Besides,what if you run into trouble again, who would bust you out?"

"Very well."

"I'm sure your father would understand, and be proud that his children are helping the avatar."

Meanwhile, Aang was sitting on Batos ship, upset at the thought that Sokka and Katara might leave him.

"I can't believe they would leave me." He said to himself,he then heard the sound of an animal coming his way,he looked up and saw an earth Kingdom soilder ridding up to him.

"I'm looking for Bato of the water tribe." He said when he came to a stop.

"Uh...I know Bato."

"Make sure he gets this."

The soilder handed Aang a scroll and then road off into the night,Aang opened the scroll and saw what it was.

"Its the map to Katara and Sokkas Dad."

He looked at the map for a little bit,before crumbling it and putting it in his roab,planning to keep it from them,however he couldn't keep it from the person who saw him do it.

"What the heck are you doing?" The voice from behind him said,as Aang fell off the boat,he looked up and saw it was Eli.

"Oh,hey Eli,didn't see you there."

"Cut the crap Aang and hand me that paper."

"What paper?"

"The one you just stuck inside your roab."

"I don't know what your..."

"AANG!"

Aang hesitantly handed the paper to Eli,as soon as Eli saw what it was he went wide eyed.

"This is the map to Katara and Sokkas father,why are you hiding this for?"

"What,I wasn't hiding it."

"Aang!"

"OK,so maybe I was hiding it,but I won't keep it from them for long."

"And when exactly were you planning on telling them about this,when you beat the fire lord?"

"No."

"Then when?"

Aang did not respond.

"And there's my answer,you weren't."

"Look,I know its wrong but what if they leave?"

"Then you'll have me and master,you won't be alone Aang."

"I know,but nothing against you and Neo,but Katara and Sokka are pretty much the first family I ever had,and I just can't stand the thought of doing this without them."

"Them or her?"

"What?"

"Come on Aang,I know you like Katara and all,but do you really want to keep her from seeing her father again."

"No,look I'll give them the message tomorrow, but you can't tell them I have it,not even Neo."

"You know as soon as he sees us,we're dead meat right,he'll tell we're hiding something before we even speak."

"Please Eli,just this once,I promise I won't asked for anything else,but please just don't say anything."

Eli looked at Aang for a few seconds before consenting.

"Ah karabast,fine,but you will give them the message first thing tomorrow."

"Avatars honor."

"There's no honor in keeping secrets from your family."

And with that Eli handed the map back and walked away,with Aang soon following after him.

They eventually made it back to the hut.

"Hey everybody." Aang said all casual.

"Sorry I was gone so long."

"Hey Aang." Katara said.

"I didn't notice that you left."

"Yep,but now I'm back,sure could go for some...delicious sea prunes."

Aang then started digging into the prunes,but gagged halfway.

Everyone looked at him like he lost his mind.

'What did he do?'Neo mentally asked Eli.

'Honestly, I can't tell you.'Eli replied.

Neo looked at Eli with a raised eyebrow,then looked at Aang,and shook his head.

THE NEXT MORNING...

Aang was outside feeding Appa hay,when the map accidentally fell out of his roab.

"Aha,I caught you." The superior said picking up the crumbled map.

"You should be ashamed of yourself,littering in the courtyard."

"I'm sorry." Aang said with a bow.

"I'll take care of this."

As soon as the superior walked away,Aang placed it back in his roab.

"Your pathetic." Eli said spooking Aang again.

"Will you stop that?" Aang exclaimed.

A few hours later,Bato and the group were making their way back to the ship.

"This ship is sentimental to me." He explained.

"It was built by my father."

As Bato was explaining this,Aang saw hoofprints from the messenger the night before,he used airbending to cover it up.

When he turned around,he came face to face with an annoyed Eli,he shook his head and turned too join the others,Aang soon followed suit starting to feel regretful about the whole thing.

"Was this the boat he took you ice dodging in?" Sokka asked.

"Yup,its got the scar to prove it,how about you Sokka,you must have some good stories from your first time ice dodging?"

"He never got to go." Katara explained.

"Dad left before he was old enough."

"Oh,I forgot you were too young."

"What's ice dodging?" Aang asked.

"Its a rite of passage for young water tribe members,when you turn 14,your dad takes you...you know what your about to find out."

Bato and the group got into the boat and began to sail.

"Ice dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom,bravery,and trust."Bato explained.

"Sounds a little like the trials." Eli said to Neo.

"Indeed." Neo replied.

"In our village, it was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs."

"But how are we supposed to ice dodge without ice?" Sokka asked.

"You will be dodging...those."

Bato pointed to an aray of rocks sticking out of the water.

"Sokka,you steer and call the shots,lead wisely,Katara, you secure the mainstall,the winds can be brutal,so be brave,and Aang,control the jib,without your steady hand,we all go down,your position is about TRUST."

"I know that,why wouldn't I know that I'm the avatar." Aang argued.

"I know about trust."

"Hey Aang." Eli called out.

"What?"

Eli then mouthed "pathetic" to Aang.

"What can me and Eli do?" Neo asked watching the interaction between Eli and Aang.

Bato thought for a moment and then thought of something.

"Neo,how good are your eyes?" He asked.

"Pretty good,for instance did you know you have a small grey hair right there?"

"Really,huh,never noticed,anyway,why don't you keep watch for rocks that Sokka cannot see."

"Sort of be his guide, like animal is to a blind man."

"Exactly."

"Sounds fair,and oh so poetic."

"Hey!"

"Eli why don't you help Aang."

"Oh,poetic." Eli said as he stood next to Aang,who gave a sheepish grin.

"For this to be done right,I cannot help,you pass or fail on your own."

"Defiantly the trials." Neo said.

"Sokka,you got two big rocks coming up on your left!"

"OK,Aang,Eli,ease up on the jib,Katara steady." Sokka ordered.

The crew did as they were told,and they were able to make it pass.

"Another aray of rocks coming right,check your sixth!"

"Guys less sail,Katara give them room."

Again doing what they were told,but the rocks were still coming up.

"We need more less sail."

"Guys helm to Lee,helm to Lee!"

"What does that even mean?" Aang asked.

"I'm given it all She's got captain!" Eli added.

"Eli not now,go left." Neo berated to Eli and told Aang.

The group was able to bypass the rocks,unfortunately they had an all new problem.

"Um,we might want to turn back." Neo said.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"That's why."

Before them was an entire wall of rocks that was blocking their way.

"There's no way through!" Katara said.

"We can make it."

"Sokka,you already proved yourself."Bato began.

"Maybe we should..."

"Bato,he's got this,Sokka what are your orders?" Neo claimed.

"Aang,I'm going to need air in that sail,Eli hold it open for him,Katara, I want you to bend as much water as you can between us and the rocks,Neo take her place."

The group got into position as the rocks got closer.

"Now!" Sokka declared, and the group went to work.

Katara started bringing up the water very high,as Aang sent air into the sail that Eli was holding open,with Neo holding steady.

Although it seemed unlikely, the whole crew made it over the rocks to safety,as everyone (especially Sokka)relaxed.

The group eventually made it back too land,where Bato anointed the group.

"The spirits of water bear witness." He began.

"Sokka,the mark of the WISE,the same mark your father earned.

Katara, the mark of the BRAVE,your courage inspires us.

Neo,though this is not necessarily apart of the process, you have earne the mark of the GUIDE, your wisdom and cunning are makings of a good leader and a true teacher."

Neo bowed in humble acceptance of the mark.

"And as for Aang and Eli,the mark of the TRUSTED,you two as well as Neo are now honorary members of the water tribe."

"I can't." Aang said in regret.

"Of course you can." Katara said.

"No,you can't trust me."

"Aang,what are you talking about?"

Aang,reached into his roab,but found that the paper was gone.

"Looking for this?" He heard Neo said.

Aang looked to him and saw the paper in his hand.

"It fell out while you were airbending the sail,I haven't had time to look at it,but you and Eli have been acting weird all day,and I couldn't help but wonder why,then it dawned on me."

Neo stop for a few minutes lating what he said sink in to the young avatar and his padawan.

"Please,tell me this isn't what I think it is."

Both were quiet,which told Neo he was right.

"What the heck were you two thinking?"

"What is it?" Katara asked,Neo handed it to her as she opens it up.

"You have to understand I was scared.."

"Aang stop talking,your only gonna make things worse."

Then Sokka got a look at the map.

"THIS IS MAP TO OUR FATHER,YOU HAD IT THE WHOLE TIME,HOW COULD YOU?"

Neither Aang nor Eli said a word.

"Well,you can go to the north pole on your own for all I care,I'm gonna go look for dad."

"Sokka." Bato said.

"I think you should..."

"Katara, are you with me?"

Katara looked from her brother to Aang.

"I'm with you Sokka." She said closing her eyes in hurt.

The three water tribers left the airbender and the two Jedi's alone on the shore.

"You knew about this." Neo declared to Eli.

"Yes,master." Eli said looking at the ground.

"And yet you said nothing."

"Please don't be mad at Eli Neo,he was only doing what I asked."

"And you acted on one point of view, instead of getting the whole story, they had already decided to continue traveling with you Aang,even though I offered for me and Eli to go with you,so that they could go see their father,but they declined, you didn't even give them a chance(sigh)I'm not angery with you two,disappointed yes,but not angry, I can understand your reasoning Aang,but no matter what your intentions, your gonna have a hard time earning back their trust."

"I know."

"Come on,let's get back to the Abby,so we can see them off."

And with that,the three started making their way back.

After a while,the water tribers were settled and ready to go,as they walked pass Aang,Katara stopped to talk to him(or just to say good bye).

Meanwhile, Sokka came out the front gate,where Neo was leaning against the beam.

"Its gonna be weird not having you and Katara around." Neo said.

"Yeah,well he brought this on himself." Sokka said passively.

"That's probably true."

"What,you saying you agreed with what he did?"

"Of course not,what he and Eli did was out of line,but before you go,let me ask you something."

"OK,what?"

"Say the roles were reverse, if you were in Aangs position, would you have done the same thing."

Before Sokka could answer, Neo stopped him.

"Don't say anything, if you do,it will just be the anger talking, just think about it."

Neo was about to walk back in but stopped.

"I hope you find your Dad."

Neo then went back into the Abby.

Eventually,the two groups started going their separate ways.

After an hour of walking, the water tribers stopped when they heard a wolf howling.

"That wolf sounds sad." Katara said.

"It's probably wounded." Sokka added.

"No,its separated from the pack." Bato said.

"I understand that pain,that's how I felt,when the water tribe warriors had to leave me behind,they were my family, and being apart from them was more painful then my wounds."

Sokka then started thinking back to when he was left by his father,then he thought about what Neo said.

(Say the roles were reversed,if you were in Aangs position, would you have done the same thing?)

"Sokka?" Katara asked seeing her brother in his state.

"We have to go back." He declared.

"I want to see dad,but..helping Aang is where we're needed most."

"Your right."

"Your father will understand, and I know he's proud of you."

"Thanks Bato."

"I know where to go from here,take the map,in case you want to find us,I'll leave a message at the rendezvous point."

Meanwhile, on the beach...

"Looks like we're going alone guys." Aang said tightening Appas reins.

"Did the absence of Katara and Sokka,not give that away?" Eli said.

Suddenly,the superior came running up to the three.

"Avatar, you must leave." She said short on breath.

"OK,I get it,everyone wants me gone."

"Aang,what is it madem superior?" Neo said.

"A group of people came to the Abby looking for you."

"Who?"

"Did one of them have a scar?"

"Yes."

"Zuko."

"Who else?"

"An old man."

"That be Iroh."

"And a fierce looking woman with a horrible monster,the beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you."

"A necklace?"

Then the trio realized.

"Katara." They all said.

"We need to go back,now!"

(With Katara and Sokka)

The two water tribers were walking down a path back to the Abby,when Sokka stopped Katara, suddenly, Zuko,Iroh,and June(the bounty hunter)blocked their path.

"So this is your girlfriend?" June asked.

"No wonder she left you,she's way too pretty for you."

"Where is he?" Zuko asked.

"Where is the avatar?"

"We split up,He's long gone." Sokka said.

"How stupid, do you think I am?"

"Pretty stupid, run!"

The two tried to make a run for it,but Junes beast hit them on the back of The neck and paralyzed them.

"Now what do we do?" Zuko asked.

"Its seeking a different scent,perhaps something the avatar touched."

The map then rolled out and the beast smelled it and caught on to the scent of Aang,it lead back to the Abby.

The group(with Katara and Sokka in tow)came back into the Abby and started going in circles.

"What's it doing,its just going in circles."Zuko asked.

"Look up your Majesty!" A voice said.

The three looked toward the sented perfumes and saw Neo leaning against the wall,pointing up.

The tree looked up and down came Aang on his glider,he caused the beast to fall back,causing all three too fall as well,Neo went and helped Iroh up.

"Why don't we let the kids play,general?" Neo said.

"What do you have in mind?"Iroh replied,he then saw June on the ground.

"Excuse me for a second."

"Of course,Eli,bring him in."

As the beast got up it was suddenly hit by Appa,with Eli at the reins.

"Aren't you gonna help master?" Eli asked,as Neo helped drag Katara and Sokka to the side.

"Consider this your punishment for keeping me and them in the dark,you can handle this!"

Eventually, Iroh got June up and she and her pet went after Eli and Appa.

Meanwhile, Aang and Zuko were having there own duel,they danced around each other,Aang eventually lost his staff,as he and Zuko shot both fire and air blast at each other,it eventually ended in them hitting each other in full force,that shot them in separate directions on opposite roofs.

"I'm starting to get some feeling back." Sokka said,though he immediately regretted saying that,as debri fell on him.

"Ow."

(Eli/App vs. June/her beast)

Appa smashed all over trying to hit June and her beast,with Eli leading the way,appa then jumped up in the air but the beast hit it with his tongue and he went down.

"Appa." Eli said worried.

"Come on buddy wake up,if we fell now,they might get Aang."

Appa then found the strength to get up and his opponent head on.

"Yipyip."

The two then charged each other,as the two beast hit each other on the head,June was sent flying.

She hit the ground,but had to move quickly, as Eli came down with his lightsaber ignited.

He was then hit in the back of the neck by the beast.

"Ah,karabast." He said as he went down.

(Iroh and Neo)

Iroh smelled one of the perfumes and stuffed it in his roab,but then it flew out into Neos hand,who gave the general a look,he then smelled it himself,and...was impressed by the smell,he then stuck in his own roab,and handed another to Iroh,who did the same,both then went shh,too each and continued to watch the fight.

(Aang vs Zuko)

Zuko eventually came to,and saw Aang coming in with a wall of air at the helm,he fired a blast of fire and Aang jumped back onto the roof,jumped back up and fired another blast of air,the two then landed in a small canal and came out.

Aang took off from Zuko,who tried to follow,but Appa got in his way,but then he was hit repeatedly by the beast till eventually he was overpowered.

"Some might call that animal cruelty." Eli said

"He hit my baby first." June retorted.

Eli stopped and thought for a moment.

"Fair enough."

Aang and Zuko were then surrounding a well,when Aang saw Kataras necklace in Zukos hand.

"You've got something I want." He said.

He then jumped onto the beams and danced around Zukos firebalst,who then started breaking the beams,he and Aang then started dancing around each other,as Zuko tried to hit him,and Aang tried to get the necklace .

Aang then pushed Zuko back,and caught the necklace with his foot,as he dived into the well.

As Zuko fired a blast into the well,Aang shot water out hitting Zuko away.

"Impressive." Neo said,giving an applause.

"I'd say the fights nearly over,till next time General Iroh."

"Till next time,young man." The general said.

Neo made his was to Katara and Sokka,who had finally come to,the sisters then waved perfume under their nose's.

"WO." Went Sokka.

"Sokka,Aangs out of time,what's the plan?" Neo said.

"What you couldn't come up with one?" Sokka asked.

"Of course, I was just..."

"Let's have it." Katara demanded holding out her hand.

"What are you talking about?"

"Neo,don't play dumb,it doesn't suit you."

"(Sigh)Fine."

Neo,then Handed her the perfume he had.

"Pulling a Sokka,really?"

"Yeah...hey!"

"Uh,guys?" Eli said from where he was lying.

"Aang could use a little help!"

"Right,that thing sees with its nose." Sokka began.

"Let's give something to look at."

"The perfume?" The superior asked.

Sokka nodded.

"Smart."

"Your still in trouble."

The group went to work at getting the perfume jugs in a row,Zuko and June cornered Aang.

They then pushed the jugs down,as Katara bended the perfume onto them.

The beast became disoriented,as it hit Zuko,June tried to calm it down,but she to was eventually hit.

"June,no!" Iroh said as he blocked Junes path from hitting the ground.

Aang stood up as he was surrounded by his friends.

"Uncle?" Zuko said.

"I didn't see you get hit."

But Iroh went shhh,with a very uncomfortable and paralyzed June laying on top of him.

Awhile later,the group was flying through the sky.

"So,where do we go?" Aang asked.

"We're getting you to the north pole." Katara said.

"Yeah,we've lost to much time as it is." Sokka added.

"Don't you want to see your father?"

"Of course we do Aang,but your our family too,and right now,you need us more."

"Your learning." Neo said.

Sokka smirked and gave a nod of thanks.

"And we need you." Katara said.

"I wish I could give you a little piece of home Katara,to remind you..."

"I'll be OK."

"Still,just a little trinket,maybe something like...this!"

Aang then revealed to have Kataras necklace.

"Aang."

"You sly dog."said Eli who was still a bit paralyzed.

"I don't believe it."

"I do."

"How'd you get this back."

"Zuko asked me to be sure I got it to you."

"Oh,that's so sweet of Zuko,would you give him a kiss for me when you see him?"

"Sure."

Katara then proceeded too kiss Aangs cheek,he blushed.

"Man,I wish we could have gotten some of that perfume." Sokka complained.

He then felt a tap on his shoulder,he looked and saw that Neo had two bottles in his roab.

"Don't worry I paid for them."

"Hey,guys quick question?" Eli said.

"What is it Eli?"

"How long exactly will I be like this?"

(WELL,I'M BACK AND...YEAH I'LL ADMITT IT,THIS ISN'T MY BEST CHAPTER, BUT AT LEAST ITS DONE.

I'LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT AS SOON AS I CAN,I'M GONNA BE STARTING ON INSPECTOR WHO,SO THAT WILL HAVE MY ATTENTION AS WELL, NOT TO MENTION I DO STILL HAVE A JOB IN THE REAL WORLD.

SOME PEOPLE HAVE ASKED ME IN THE REVIEWS IF I'M GOING TO DO BOOK TWO AND THREE,AND THE ANSWER IS YES,I'M REAL EXCITED TO BEGIN BOOK TWO,CAUSE WE GET TO MEET TOPH AND I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR IT,THE ELITE GUARD WILL MAKE A BRIFE APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THEN THEY'LL HAVE BIG IMPORTANCE FOR THE REST OF BOOK ONE.

IN THE MEANTIME,I'LL OF COURSE CONTINUE THIS STORY AND INSPECTOR WHO WILL BE MY NEXT STORY(CO-WRITTEN WITH TERCES TARDIS),BUT FOR MY NEXT MAJOR STORY(SALUTE:MAJOR STORY)I WANT YOU TO CHOOSE IT,IT WILL HAVE TO DO WITH TRANSFORMERS(PRIMEVERSE)BUT I CAN'T DECIDE WHICH ONE TO DO,SO I WANT YOU TO DECIDE,HERE ARE THE CHOICES...

LEGEND OF MAXIMAS PRIME:MAXIMAL TRION(THE SON OF OPTIMAS PRIME AND ELITA-1)HELPS HIS FATHER AND THE REST OF TEAM PRIME,FIGHT AGAINST THE DECEPTIONS,THERE WILL ALSO BE ADDITIONAL AND OC CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.

SYM BIONIC-PRIME:A CROSSOVER BETWEEN TRANSFORMERS PRIME AND SYM BIONIC TITAN.

SO THERE ARE THE CHOICES, VOTE IN YOUR REVIEW OR PM ME,AND WHEN BOOK ONE IS COMPLETE,I'LL ANNOUNCE WHAT STORY I'LL BE DOING.

UNTIL THEN,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF.)


	13. Book 1:Jeong Jeong: the master deserter

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGHING ON, I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR STAR WARS)

"Water,earth,fire,air."

"Long ago the four nations lived together in Harmony,then everything changed when the fire nation attacked."

"Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most he vanished."

"100 years passed and my brother and I found the new avatar, an airbender named Aang,we also met two warriors from beyond the stars named Neo and Eli."

"And although Aangs airbending skills are great he has a lot too learn before he can help anyone."

"But I believe Aang can save the world."

(Que opening-FMA:BROTHERHOOD-Again)

STAR WARS

THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK ONE:WATER

While walking through the forest one day,the group came across some sort of Billiton board with a bunch of posters and stuff on it.

"This should give us a good idea of what's around here." Katara said looking at it.

"See if you can find a menu,I'm starving." Sokka added.

"Well,if you would stop eating all of our supply's, you wouldn't be so hungry." Eli said.

"Hey,I'm a growing boy,I gotta eat."

"And what about the rest of us,we gotta eat too?"

"Alright you two,knock it off." Neo said,bringing the peace before it got out of hand.

"I bet we'll find something to eat here." Aang said,looking at a particular poster.

"The fire days festival, fire nation culture exhibits, jugglers, benders,magicians, this would be a great place for me to study some real firebending."

"You might want to rethink that." Sokka said on the other side of the Billiton board.

"Look at this."

It was poster of Aang,there were also posters of Neo and Eli.

"Hey,a poster of me." Aang said exactingly.

"And one of me and master, that's so cool." Eli added.

"That's bad." Neo berated.

"Yeah,there wanted posters,this is extremely bad."Sokka added.

"I think we'd better keep moving." Katara stated.

"Agreed,it could be to dangerous to go there,for all of us."

"Oh,come on master,we haven't had a moment to relax for who knows how long,and what's the big deal with you and me having wanted posters?"

"It is a huge deal,if theses posters are up,then that means whoever lord Drax is,will know who we are,and if I'm correct and he's not of this world,he might have a way to contact the empire, which will draw them here and we're all screwed,besides the more stops we make,the more time we waist as the comet approachs,we don't have time to relax."

"Huh,I didn't think of that,maybe we should move on."

"But I have to learn firebending at some point." Aang stated.

"And you will,but for now we must move on."

"But this might be my only chance,to see a master up close."

"It couldn't hurt,just to check it out." Katara said.

"What,you want to walk into a fire nation town,when they're all fired up with all their...you know fire?"Sokka pointed out.

"I have to concur with Sokka,its not a very smart decision. "

"We'll were disguises,and if it looks like trouble, we'll leave."

"Yeah,because we always leave before we get into trouble."

"But seriously, if we get captured again, I'm out." Eli said as he followed Aang, Katara,and Sokka toward Appa.

As the group was leaving, Neo stopped and took a look at a wanted poster for a fire nation general and then went after them,none of them realising they were being watched.

JEONG JEONG:THE MASTER DESERTER

The group eventually made it to the town,they could see all kinds of colors and flames in the distance.

"You guys stay here,while we go to the festival." Aang told Appa and Momo.

"And stay out of sight." Neo also told them,they replied by Momo jumping into a bush,and Appa laying behind the bush,but he could still but seen,Neo deadpanned.

"Because nothing says hide like a giant wampa behind a bush."

"Ready disguises." Aang added.

Sokka and Katara put on cloaks that hoods on,and placed the hoods on in style,while Neo and Eli just put on there roabs and simply placed their hoods on.

"You two,have got to be the most boring people I've ever seen." Sokka commented.

"You don't have to disguise yourself in style." Neo said.

"Yeah,and besides,its not Aangs disguise." Eli added,the group looked at Aang and saw he just simply placed his shirt over his head.

"Its like he's a whole different person." Sokka said.

"We're find trouble as soon as we get there." Neo added.

"Let's go." Aang said and the group headed towards the town.

However, Neo stopped part way and looked behind him.

"Hey,Neo come on!" Aang said,and the young Jedi followed suit.

When they got to town,the term fire day festival, did it all justice, there was fire everywhere, there was even a prop dragon.

But the one thing the group noticed most about the festival, everyone was wearing mask.

"I think we need new disguises." Katara said.

"Where are we going to get masks like that?" Sokka asked.

"Get your festival mask here!" A vender cried out.

"That was surprisingly easy." Sokka said.

"Sad thing is,it might be the only easy thing that will happened to us on this trip." Neo said.

"You know what's sad,your probably right."

After the group got there masks(and exchanged them amongst themselves for a few seconds)they entered the festival.

"Hey,there's some food." Aang pointed out.

"Finally!" Both Sokka and Eli said as they ran up to the vender.

"What do you have?" Sokka asked.

"And make it good." Eli added.

"Flaming fire flakes,best in town." The vender said.

"Uh,guys you might not want to try..." Neo tried to say,but the two had already started eating them,and then started crying.

"HOT..HOT..HOT!"

"Flaming fire flakes...hot?" Katara asked sarcastically.

"I tried to warn you guys." Neo added,shaking his head,they couldn't see it,but as this was happening, he was smirking.

"Hey,look at this." Aang said.

He started walking towards a huge crowd,when Katara stopped him.

"Aang,hold on." She said.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know,but there's a big crowd,so it must be good."

"Knowing the fire nation,its probably an execution." Sokka said.

"You always have to think the worst of them don't you?" Eli asked passively.

"If you'd seen what I've seen."

"OK,enough, let's just see what's up,and then we'll go on our way." Neo said,but then thought.

'All I smell is trouble coming our way,seriously this is becoming a habit,so is getting captured.'

As the group made their way to the stage,the bender on stage did an amazing fire trick,by causing multiple fire balls to go in multiple directions, and create one giant fire ball with doves flying out of it.

"I gotta learn that trick." Aang said.

"Learn to make fire first." Neo said.

"Thank you!" The performer said.

"For my next trick,I will need a volunteer from the audience."

"Oooh,me me!"Aang said raising his hand and jumping up and down.

"What do you think your doing?" Sokka asked.

"I want to get a closer look."

"No." Neo said plainly.

"Oh,come on."

"Noo."

"Its better if we don't attract any attention to ourselves." Katara added,until...

"How about you little lady?" The performer said getting Kataras attention.

"Uh..."

"Ah,She's shy,let's give her some encouragement folks."

The crowd began to cheer,so did Eli.

"Yeah,woowho,let's go Katara!" He said,only for his mouth to be covered by Neo.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Giving Katara some encouragement."

"That could have been me." Aang said disappointed.

"Your both idiots, not Sokka level idiocy, but idiots."

"I'm standing right here."

"And?"

"This next trick,is called taming the dragon!" The performer announced, getting the guys attention.

"Oh crap!" All but Aang said.

"You will be my captured princess." He explained to Katara as she sat In a chair,he then created a dragon made out of fire,and a flameing roap.

"Don't worry fair maiden,I will tame this fiery beast."

He created the roap and attached it to the dragon,but then he started acting as if he was loosing control of the dragon.

"Its too strong,I can't hold it!"he acted.

"We gotta help her." Aang said,not realising it was all part of the act.

"No,we don't want to make a scene." Sokka said.

"Relax Aang,its all an act." Neo said.

"The roap,it's breaking!" The performer said,as the dragon made its way to Katara, Aang(ignoring the plea of the others)jumped on the stage and AIRBENDER the dragon away,creating graffiti and glitter.

"Hey,you trying to upstage me kid?" The performer (who Aang had pushed out of the way)said.

Aang looked out on the crowd who began to boo,so he started doing a dance while the others came on stage to help Katara, Eli joined Aang.

"Hey,that kids the avatar!" One of the crowd members said and getting the guards attention.

"And there's the trouble." Neo said.

"Um,no he's not!" Eli said.

"He's just a fan."

"Uh,yeah,woowho,go avatar, yeah!" Aang added.

"Both of you,shut it."

"I think its time to go." Sokka said.

"Really,you think?"

"Follow me." The man who had been following them said.

"I can get you out of here."

"Neo?" Katara asked.

They looked back and saw the guards coming.

"Never thought I say this but,kids follow the stranger." Neo said.

And the group followed the stranger,who had smoke bombs in his cloak.

(Side note:kids never talk to or follow strangers,that's dangerous, now back to the story)

The group ran throughout the town,trying to avoid the guards,Aang pulled out his bison whistle.

"I'm calling Appa!" He said as he blew into the whistle.

"I hope he can really hear that bison whistle." Sokka said.

"This way." The man said,only for them to come to run into more guards.

"OK, not that way."

"Eli,Aang!" Neo said,and both him and Eli and Aang used the force/airbending to force the guards back and they ran into a nearby alleyway, and came to a dead end.

"Great now what?" Eli said.

Then they saw their salvation in the form of Appa fly by.

"Appa,down here!" Aang called out to his companion,the bison then flew down and used his tail and swated the guards away,the group then took off as the man,threw another bomb into the fireworks and made them explode,setting off a chain reaction as the fireworks started going off,eventually setting a tall banester ablaze,and the crowd went wild.

The group managed to get away safely.

"Nice touch with the fireworks." Aang said.

"You seem to really know your explosives." Katara added.

"I'm familiar." The man said.

"Your a fire nation soilder." Sokka said In shock.

"Was,names Chey."

"Well Chey." Neo said.

"I think its time for you to explain,why exactly you were following us."

Awhile later,the group had landed in some woods and created a camp sight, as Chey told his tail.

"I serve a man,more then a man really,he's a myth,but he's not."he began.

"So you say." Eli said uninterested,only to get elbowed by Neo.

"He's real,a living legend,Jeong Jeong the deserter,he was the first fire Nation general,or wait,was it admeral?"

"We get it,he was very high In rank." Sokka said annoyed.

"Yeah,way up there,but he couldn't take the madness anymore,he's the first person to ever leave the army and live."

"He defected?"Neo asked.

"Yeah,I'm the second,but you don't get to be a legend for that."

'I bet this guy went awol instead.'Eli thought.

'We don't know the story Eli.'Neo thought back,but deep down,he thought Eli was right.

"Jeong Jeongs a firebender,some say he's mad,but he's not,he's enlightened."

"You mean,there's a firebender out here,who's not with the fire lord,we gotta go see him,he can train me."

"We're not going to go find some crazy firebender." Sokka said.

"He's not crazy,he's a genius,he's the perfect person to train the avatar, that's why I followed you into the festival."

"Look,thanks for the help,but we're leaving for the north pole in the morning."

"Sokka,this could be my only chance to meet a firebending master."

"One who actually be willing to teach him,and not,well you know,kill him." Eli pointed out.

"It can't hurt to just talk to him." Katara added.

"That's what you said about going to the festival, and look where that got us,Neo,come on help me out here."

"I think we should see him." He said.

"WHAT?" They all said.

"Look,as obvious as it is that Aangs not ready to firebend."

Aang deadpanned.

"Your not,it couldn't hurt to get some pointers on where to start when he is."

"Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?"

"Should we bring up:Suki hog tying you?"

"No."

"Rocky?"

"No."

"Aunt wu?"

"I'm still skeptical on that."

Suddenly, out of nowhere,men fell from the trees and surrounded the group.

"Don't move." One of them said.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,I'm not getting captured three weeks in a row." Eli began ranting

"I mean seriously, why does it always have to happen to us,I mean,we're just sitting here minding our own buessness,when out of nowhere someone comes out and captures us,I mean really,do we have a sign on our backs that says'hey come and get us we're right here for the taken,just help yourselves to whatever floats your boat..."

"How long has he been at that?" Katara asked.

"If I had to guess,at least half an hour." Neo replied.

What Eli didn't notice about his rant,was that while he was doing it,they were being led away.

"Eli,Eli!" Neo called to his padawan.

"What!" Eli yelled in the middle of his rant.

"We've already been captured."

Eli looked around and noticed the guards leading them.

"Ugh!"

"Jeong Jeong told you,not to look for avatar." One of the guards said to Chey.

"Hold on,you know these guys?" Sokka asked.

"Oh yeah." Chey replied.

"Lin ye's an old buddy of mine,right Lin ye?"

"Shut up,keep moving." Lin ye ordered.

"Such BFFs." Neo whispered to Katara who giggled.

Eventually, the group arrived at a campsite and Lin ye was pushing Chey told a hut by a small river.

"Go on,he See's you only." He said.

"Oh,that's Ok,we can talk later." Chey said.

"Wait,is that where Jeong Jeong is?" Aang asked.

"I need to talk to him right away."

"No,you wait there,go now."

"But?"

"Aang,patience." Neo said.

"Don't worry." Chey said.

"Everything will be fine,he's a great man,great man."

"You think he's a great man?" Eli asked,Sokka shrugged.

MEANWHILE... Back at the festival, admiral Zhou and master Volt,were questioning the guards that were involved in the incident with the avatar.

"So the avatar was here,and you let him slip away?" Zhou asked.

"Yes sir." One of the guards responded.

"But other then that,the festival went off without a hitch,no fights,theft was way down."

But Zhou was not in the mood for a crime report.

"I don't care about your local crime rates,which way did he go?"

"They headed into the forest,up the river I suspect."

"Ready the river boats,we're going after the avatar."

Before anyone moved to do anything, master Volt spoke.

"Soldier?" Volt said,to which Zhou cringed.

"Ah,yes sir?" The soldier replied.

"You said that someone helped the avatar and his Allies escape,correct?"

"Ah,yes sir."

"Did you happened to get a look at him?"

"No sir,he was wearing a hood when he came to the avatars aid,but he was very useful in terms of explosives."

"So he's a fire nation deserter."

"And how,prey tell,do you figure that?" Zhou asked annoyed.

"Simple, someone with knowledge of fire nation security could have made his way through and get close enough to the avatar without detection,he would also have to be familiar with explosives,and lastly, there have been rumors of known fire nation rebels in the area,so it would stand to reason that this person is a deserter,which brings up one last question."

"And that would be?"

"With all these wanted posters hanging all over the place,why would the avatar come here,only one reason."

"He needs a firebending teacher."

"He does have a brain, and as of right now,there is only one,who may be willing to teach him."

Volt then showed the wanted poster for Jeong Jeong.

Back at Jeong Jeongs camp,Chey made his way back to Aang and the others.

"What happened, can I see Jeong Jeong now?" Aang asked eagerly.

"He won't see you." Chey replied.

"He's very angry that I brought you here, he wants you to leave immediately."

"Finally, let's hit the road." Sokka said.

"Hold on sokka, did he say why he wouldn't see Aang?" Neo asked.

"Said your not ready,says you haven't mastered water and earth bending yet."

"Wait,how does he know that?"

"He saw the way you walked into camp, he can tell."

"I'm going in anyway."

"Aang wait,if this Jeong Jeong is as great as Chey claims him to be,he might be right,maybe it be best to move on and come back to find him another time when you are ready."

"There may not be another time Neo,this is my only chance to learn firebending,I'm not passing it up."

As Aang walked away,Neo sighed and shook his head.

"He who walks into war unprepared, is doomed for defeat." He said to himself.

When Aang walked into the hut,he saw before him an old man,who had his back to Aang and was surrounded by candles.

"Get out." He said calmly.

"Master,I need to learn firebending." Aang said kneeling down to his level.

"Only a fool,seeks his own destruction."

"I'm the avatar, its my destiny to..."

"Destiny?

"What would a boy know of destiny,if a fish lives its whole life in this river, does he know the rivers destiny, no,only that it runs on and on,out of his control, he may follow where it flows,but he cannot see where it ends,he cannot imagine the ocean."

"Uh.."

"He means ,the fish cannot control where the river flows." Neo said behind Aang.

"Just like you cannot control the path you learn the elements, there is a natural order of things,and you may want to go a different direction, but you can't learn them out of order,is that close to what you were trying to say General?"

"Your words ring much wisdom,young one."

"OK,but its the avatars duty to master all the bending disciplines."

"To master the bending disciplines, you must first master discipline itself,even your friend knows this,but you have no interest in this, so I have no interest in you,now get out."

"Please, I have to learn."

"Aang,let him be."

"But this could be my only chance."

"ARE YOU DEAF,HOW CAN I TEACH YOU,IF YOU REFUSE TO LISTEN?

"BEFORE LEARNING FIREBENDING,YOU MUST LEARN WATER AND EARTH.

"Water is cool and soothing,earth is steady and stable, but fire...fire is alive,it breathes,it grows,without the Bender, a rock will not throw itself,but fire will spread and destroy everything in its path.

"If one does not have the will to control it,that is its destiny, you are not ready,YOU ARE TOO WEAK!"

At that moment the flames of the candles became huge and bright and then dark,then it was dark,then a new flame appeared, and standing before Jeong Jeong,was avatar Roku.

"You think I am weak?" Roku asked Jeong Jeong.

"Avatar Roku,no,no I did not mean that." Jeong Jeong replied.

"I have mastered the elements a thousand lifetimes,now I must do it once again,you will teach the avatar firebending."

"Yes,yes,I will teach you."

"Really?" Both Neo and Aang said,although Aang was more excited and Neo was more astonished.

"That's great!" Aang exclaimed.

Both Jeong Jeong and Neo groned in annoyance.

Later,Aang was standing on a stone that was not covered by the river,with Jeong Jeong standing before him,while Katara was practicing her waterbending, Sokka was fishing,and Neo and Eli were mediating.

"Widen your stance." Jeong Jeong said,Aang did so.

"Wider!"

Aang did so again.

"Bend your knees,now concentrate."

Aang did so again.

"Good,good."

Jeong Jeong then walked away.

"Wait." Aang said seeing this.

"What do I do now?"

"Silence, talking is not concentration, look at your friends,they are not talking, even that oaf knows to concentrate on what he's doing."

"Hey!" Sokka said.

"And your monk friends, they meditate without speaking and have mastered discipline."

"No,I've mastered discipline, Eli fell asleep."Neo said,not opening his eyes.

Everyone stopped and looked at Eli and heard him snoring.

"Well,at least he has the relaxing part down."

"But what am I concentrating on?" Aang asked.

"Feel the heat of the sun,it is the greatest source for fire,yet it is in complete balance with nature."

"So when do I get to make some fire?"

"Concentrate!"

Later,while Jeong Jeong took Aang to the top of a mountain,Neo,Katara, and Sokka were helping Eli in his training.

He was doing a hand stand,trying to focus,while Neo sat infront of him and Katara and Sokka stood on either side of him.

"Focus,feel the force flow through you,concentrate, ignore all distractions." Neo said,he then looked to Sokka and nodded.

Sokka then hit Eli with a stick.

"Ow,hey what's the big idea!?" Eli exclaimed.

"In order to focus,you must endure many distractions,that includes pain."

"OK,but why hit me with a stick,why not a pebble."

At that moment,Katara threw a pebble at Eli.

"Hey,watch where you aim that thing!"

"Focus Eli,focus."

"Its hard to focus when people keep throwing things at me!

"Why can't I just practice breathing like Aang is,it will be a lot less painful."

"Because your not learning how to firebend,your trying to hone your force sensitive abilities,now focus."

Eli sighed and closed his eyes again and started focusing.

"Speaking of Aang,why are you so against Aang firebending Neo?" Katara asked.

"Its not that I'm against it Katara, its because he's not ready,I know it,Jeong Jeong knows it,heck even Sokka knows it and he barely knows when to shut up."

"Hey,well if you ask me,he could probably do without firebending."

"See?"

Sokka scowled and Katara giggled.

"Aangs not at the stage where he can control firebending, just as there are four elements,there are four steps with learning them.

"In order to have discipline, you must be steady,in order to be steady, you must be soothing,in order to be soothing you must have balance, Aang has balance, but he must learn to sooth and steady,before he can master discipline.

"I know we have a deadline,but he must be patient,or there will be consequences."

At that moment, Aang came walking by in fumes.

"See what I mean?"Neo said,as the group watched the avatar enter the hut.

IN THE HUT...

"What are you doing here?" Jeong Jeong demanded.

"I did not tell you to stop."

"I've been breathing for hours!" Aang exclaimed.

"You want to stop breathing?"

"I want you to stop waisting my time,I already know how to squat and breath and feel the sun,I wanna know how to shoot fire out of my fingertips."

"I had a pupil once,who had no interest in learning discipline,he was only concern with the power of fire, how he could use it to destroy his opponents and wipe out obstacles in his path,but fire is a horrible burden to bear its nature is to consume,and without control it destroys everything around it.

"Learn restraint or risk destroying yourself and everything you love."

After awhile, Jeong Jeong came out and found Aang sitting on the rock where he began his training.

"I thought about what you said." He explained.

"I promise I'll be more patient."

It seemed as though the former general was pleased too hear this,cause the next words out of his mouth were:

"We are going to work with fire now."

"Oh yeah!" Aang said all excited, till he saw Jeong Jeongs face.

"I mean,let us begin."

Jeong Jeong then handed Aang a leaf and set a fire in the middle, having Aang hold either side of the leaf,the flame started spreading.

"Concentrate on the fire." He said.

"I want you to keep this flame from reaching the edges of the leaf for as long as you can."

Suddenly, Lin ye came running up to them.

"Master!" He said.

"There is trouble."

"What's going on?" Aang asked.

"Concentrate on your leaf!" Jeong Jeong said as he ran off with Lin ye.

Aang sighed in frustration.

"This is the worst firebending instructor ever." He said in annoyance.

"All he ever does is leave me alone for hours,to concentrate and breathe!"

"I'm sure there's a good reason." Katara said,as she had been standing there the whole time.

"But I'm ready to do so much more."

He then began to calm his breathing and focused harder,until finally, a flame came to life.

"I did it,I made fire!" Aang said happily as he started playing with the flame.

"Aang that's great,but you should take it slow." Katara cautioned.

Aang continued to mess with it,a few times it got way to close to Katara.

"Careful."

"Now this is firebending."

"Aang,you'll hurt yourself!"

"I wonder how that juggler did it?"

He began to do moves simerler to the juggler, while not realizing how close Katara was.

(With Neo,Sokka,and Eli)

Sokka was still pokeing Eli with the stick,while he was mediating and Neo was sitting in front of them,it was then that they heard a girl crying out in pain.

"What was that?" Eli said falling on the ground.

"That sounded like Katara!" Sokka said worried as he took off running.

"(Sigh)Aang what did you do?" Neo muttered to himself as he and Eli followed Sokka.

When they came around the corner,Katara was on the ground holding her hands crying,with Aang standing over her.

"Katara I'm sorry." Aang said in remorse.

"Katara what's wrong?" Sokka said as he came up to her,he then focused his attention (and anger)toward Aang.

"What did you do?"

"It was an accident, I was...Katara I'm so..."

Before Aang could finish his thought, Sokka tackled him to the ground.

"WE TOLD YOU YOU SHOULDN'T MESS AROUND WITH THIS,LOOK WHAT YOU DID,YOU BURNED MY SISTER!" Sokka yelled,he was then pulled off of Aang by Neo.

"Sokka..Sokka,get off of him." Neo said,struggling with an angry Sokka.

"He burned my sister!"

At that moment,Katara had ran off hurt.

"I know,but yelling at him and getting angry will solve nothing,right now your sister needs help more,then Aang needs to be punished, calm down,your not making things better.

"Eli,go after Katara and make sure she's OK."

"Got it master." Eli said,as he took off after Katara.

At that moment,Jeong Jeong came walking up.

"This is all your fault!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka that's enough."

"Why are you taken his side?"

"I'm not,but I told Aang,you told Aang,even Jeong Jeong here told Aang he wasn't ready,and Aang didn't and now Katara is paying the price for his stupidity."

"I know." Jeong Jeong suddenly said,catching both Neo and Sokka off guard.

"Now pack your things,you must leave immediately!"

Sokka gave one last dirty look to Aang before running off,Jeong Jeong looked at Aang with disappointment and walked off,Neo got to Aangs level.

"Remember this day." Was all he said,then he took off after Sokka.

(With Katara and Eli)

Katara was sitting by the river with her hands still hurt from being burned,she placed them into the water to cool them down,but then suddenly they started to shine.

"How are you doing that?" Eli asked after catching up to her.

"I don't know,I." She began,only for Jeong Jeong to come up to them.

"You have healing abilities." He said sitting down next to her.

When Katara looked at her hands,sure enough, they were healed.

"The great Benders of the water tribe sometimes have this ability, I've always wished I was blessed like you,free from this burning curse."

"But your a great master,you have powers I'll never know."

"Water brings healing and life,but fire brings only destruction and pain,it forces those of us burdened with its care to walk a razors edge between humanity and savagery,eventually we are torn apart."

At that moment, fire suddenly came out of no where,as Eli place himself between Katara and the flame,Jeong Jeong was able to bend it away,they looked down the river and saw Zhou and his men coming.

"Go,find your friends and flee,do not come back or you will be destroyed."

Eli grabbed Kataras hand and they took off running.

Zhou's men then surrounded Jeong Jeong,as Zhou came walking up.

"Don't worry men." He said.

"My master gave up fighting a long time ago,haven't you master Jeong Jeong?"

Awhile later,Katara and Eli came up to Sokka and Appa.

"Katara, are you alright?" Sokka asked worried.

"I'm fine,we've got to get out of here, where's Aang?"she said,Sokka pointed towards the hut.

As Katara walked in,Aang was sitting with his back to her,surrounded by the candles.

"Jeong Jeong and Neo both told me I wasn't ready,I wouldn't listen." He said in shame.

"I'm never going to firebend again."

"You'll have to eventually."

"No,never again."

"Then you will never be the avatar." Came Neos voice.

"You'll only be a portion of it,you think your the first avatar to make a mistake,you think this will be the only time you screw up?"

"Neo.."

But Neo motion for her to wait a minute.

"Aang,this isn't going to be the first time you mess up,but if you say you'll never going to do firebending,the fire lords already won,before you give up on it completely, let's first finish your water and earthbending training and then we'll come back to it."

Aang said nothing,even though he knew Neo was right,his mind was made up,he would never do firebending again.

"Besides Aang,I'm OK,I'm healed." Katara said,much to Aang and Neos surprise.

"What how?" Aang asked.

"I'll explaine later,but right now we have to get out here."

"Why?"

"Because Zhou and his men have arrived, Jeong Jeong is trying to hold them off."

"What,where?"

Before Katara could answer however,she and Aang both were force pulled out of the hut by Neo,as a red lightsaber cut into the back of it.

As Aang and Katara got up,Neo was jumping out of the hut,followed by master Volt.

"Ah,Neo,how good to see you again." Volt said.

"Katara, Aang run!" Neo said,as the two started to run,they were cornered by two other elite guards.

"Going somewhere?" One of them asked.

"No!" Neo cried as he was holding Volts blade back.

As the elite guard was about to bring down his blade,Eli came down and blocked it.

"Don't just stand there run!" He told them,and they ran off again, as the third elites guard was about to go after them,Eli used the force him to the ground,before shifting focus back to his opponent.

He and Neo got back to back to each other,as the three elite guard members circled them.

(Que song:the reluctant hero's)

"You take the ones on the right,I'll take the one on the left?" Eli said.

"Be careful,they're very well trained." Neo said.

"I took out one of them remember?"

"True,but these three clearly,possess the force,so think smart,and don't play hero."

"Got it."

The five then attacked each other.

(With Zhou and Jeong Jeong)

"Look at you." Zhou said.

"You use to be so great,I can't believe my former master has become nothing more then a simple savage."

"It is you,who has embraced savagery Zhou!"Jeong Jeong said.

"It's admiral Zhou now."

"That title will not help you against the avatar, do not try to fight him,you are no match."

"I think I can handle a child."

"I have never seen such raw power."

"Jeong Jeong!" Aang called out.

"We'll see,men take the deserter."

But before they could grab Jeong Jeong, he created a huge fire blast, that blinded everyone.

"Its a trick!" Zhou cried.

"He's run off into the woods,find him."

As the troops took off after Jeong Jeong, Zhou turned his attention to Aang.

"Let's find out what my old master has taught you."

"You were Jeong Jeongs student?"

"I was."

Then Zhou fired a huge blast at Aang.

Meanwhile,Neo and Eli were doing their beat to hold there own against the elite guardsmen.

"Man these guys are tougher then I thought." Eli said blocking another hit.

"Told you." Neo said jumping back from Volts hit.

"Your just as good as the last time we fought." Volt said.

"Who is Lord Drax,I demand to know!"

"As I told you before,no one but the fire lord and princess know of his identity, not even I,his most trusted guardsmen, know his true name."

The two slashed and clashed at each other,some did some flips and jumps,they even used the force sometimes.

Eli was fighting two on one,he fought one guardsmen for awhile,before pushing him back and turning to the next guy and repeated the same routine, eventually he got overwhelmed,tripped,and lost his lightsaber,as the two guards came up to him,he calmed his mind and focused then,he forced pushed them back with enough power,that it sent them into the river, he breathed a sigh of relief and laid his head back.

Neo and Volt were evenly marched,they continued to fight each other,and circle each other a few times.

"Pitty,they can't even handle a 12 year old." Volt said.

"I'm 13,you idiot!" Eli said as he came down with his lightsaber.

Volt managed to get out of the way.

"Next time,you fight two guards and I fight Volt."

"Dully noted." Neo said.

The two padawans then heard a grone as Appa came down with Katara and Sokka on top,he landed and used his tail to send Volt flying into the river.

"Come on,we need to get Aang." Katara said as Neo and Eli got on,they then took off flying as Volt and the other two Elite guards came up from the water.

"Well,that went well." One of them said,only to get pushed back in by Volt.

(With Aang)

Aang was able to Dodge every single hit Zhou sent his way.

"I see he taught you how to duck and run like a coward." Zhou said.

"But I doubt he showed you what a firebender, is truly capable of."

Zhou then sent a huge blast of fire toward Aang,who once again dodged it.

"Whoh,wild shot!" Aang exclaimed.

"I'll show you wild!" Zhou once again sent another huge fire blast that went just about everywhere,it was then that Aang realized something.

"No self-control." He said,he then got an idea.

"Stand and fight avatar!" Zhou yelled.

"Oh,were we from fighting,I thought you were just getting warmed up?"

"I was."

Zhou then fires more shots at Aang,as he jumped to the boats next to them.

"Is that all you got,man they'll make anybody an admiral these days."

Zhou then fired at Aang again(who Dodged)not realizing he was starting to destroy his own ships.

"Ahoy,I'm admiral Zhou!" Aang shouted out,as he shook his butt at Zhou.

Zhou started to get frustrated and kept firing at Aang,continuing too destroy his ships in the possess.

"I don't know why,but I thought you'd be better then Zuko,sloppy very sloppy."

"Shots fired!" Someone said in the distance.

Zhou continued too attack Aang and destroy his ships in the possess, Aang was able too avoid Zhou for a time,till Zhou blocked his path.

"Nowhere to run now,you little smart mouth!" Zhou said in anger.

"You've lost this battle." Aang said coyly.

"Are you crazy,you haven't thrown a single blow?"

"No,but you have."

Aang then pointed towards the ships,and it was then that Zhou finally saw what he had done.

"Jeong jeong said you had no restraint."

Zhou in his anger blast a fireball toward Aang,but Aang jumped into the river,leaving a very humiliated Zhou behind.

"So!" Came Volts voice.

"How it go?"

Zhou groined.

A little ways from the ship,Aang came out of the water.

"Have a nice ride home!" He called out.

"Aang!" Came Katara's voice.

"Come on let's go!"

Aang got out of the water and made it to Appa and the group took off.

"Where's Jeong Jeong?" He asked.

"He disappeared." Sokka said.

"They all did." Added Neo.

When the group was further, Katara noticed that Aang was burned.

"Aang your burned." She said.

"Let me help you."

She then took some water and used it too heal him.

"Wow,that's good water." Aang said after his arm was healed.

"When did you learn to do that?" Eli asked amazed.

"I guess I always knew."

"Oh well,thanks for all the first aid over the years." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Like when I fell off into the grassberry bramble,and that time I had two fishhooks in my thumb."

"Two?" Eli and Aang said at once.

"He tried to get the first fishhook out with another fishhook." Katara explained.

"Why am I not surprised?" Neo asked.

"Oh and the time that mink snake bit me,thanks for healing that up,that was great really helpful."

"I'm starting to question the sanity of this group."

(AND THATS ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE,TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK,IN THE REVIEW OR PM ME.

ALSO PERTAINING TO THE NEXT STORY VOTE,AS OF RIGHT NOW,

-THE LEGEND OF MAXIMAS PRIME:1

(CENTERED AROUND THE SON OF OPTIMAS PRIME AND ELITA-1)

-SYM BIONIC PRIME:0

(CROSSOVER BETWEEN SYM BIONIC TITAN AND TRANSFORMS PRIME)

AFTER BOOK ONE IS COMPLETE, I WILL DECIDE THE NEXT STORY,SO PLEASE VOTE.

WATCH OUT FOR MORE OF MY STORIES, INCLUDING MARVEL:NG AND (EVENTUALLY) INSPECTOR WHO.

THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGHING OFF)


	14. Book 1:The northern air temple

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING ON, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LONG WAIT,I WAS GOING THROUGH A PERSONAL SITUATION AT THE TIME,AND NEEDED TO TAKE A PERSONAL HIATUS FROM THE STORY,BUT NOW IM BACK AND READY TO CONTINUE,I APPRECIATE YOUR PATIENTS AND AM GLAD SOME OF YOU ARE STILL READING MY STORIES, AND NOW WITH OUT FURTHER ADO,I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR STAR WARS)

"Water,earth,fire,air."

"Long ago the four nations lived together in Harmony,then everything changed when the fire nation attacked."

"Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most he vanished."

"100 years passed and my brother and I found the new avatar, an airbender named Aang,we also met two warriors from beyond the stars named Neo and Eli."

"And although Aangs airbending skills are great he has a lot too learn before he can help anyone."

"But I believe Aang can save the world."

(Que opening-FMA:BROTHERHOOD-Again)

STAR WARS

THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK ONE:WATER

"So travelers." A man spoke.

"The next time you think you hear a strange, large, bird talking,take a closer look.

It might not be a giant parrot, but a flying man,a member of a secret group of airwalkers who laugh at gravity,and laugh at those bound to the earth by it!"

The man had finished his story,and the audience clapped, as the man passed around his toboggan for people to put their money in,the group was also there.

"Aren't airbending stories the best?" Aang asked the group.

"Was it realistic?" Katara asked.

"Is that how it was back then?"

"Aang laughs at gravity all the time." Neo said.

"Haha,gravity." Aang laughed.

"Jingle jingle." The man said,showing his toboggan to Sokka.

He searched his pockets for money,but found nothing.

"Sorry." He said.

"Aw,cheapstakes."

"Hey." Aang said to him.

"Thanks for the story."

"Tell it to the cap boy."

Aang searched his person,while Momo found a coin that fell out of the mans cap and put it back,making the man think he had put his own money inside.

"Much obliged little bat thing."

"It means a lot to hear airbending stories." Aang continued.

"It must have been 100 years ago,when your greart grandpa met them."

"What are you talking about child,great grand pappy saw the airwalkers last week."

This shocked the group.

"Another detour?" Eli asked.

"Another detour." Neo said.

"Great,road trip!"

THE NORTHERN AIR TEMPLE

The very next day,the group was on their way to the temple.

"Hey,we're almost to the northern air temple." Aang said.

"This is where they had the championship."

Katara made her way to Sokka(who was carving a stick)and Neo (who had his hands behind his head and his eyes close).

"Do you think we'll really find airbenders?" She asked excitingly.

"You want me to be like you or totally honest?" Sokka said not looking up from what he was doing.

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"I'm calling you an optimist."

"Same thing basically." Neo said not opening his eyes.

"Hey guys,look at this." Eli shouted.

The entire group looked and saw the temple, and saw multiple people gliding through the air,Aang slumped back and became disappointed.

"They really are airbenders!" Katara shouted.

"No they're not." He said bitterly.

"What do you mean they're not?" Sokka questioned.

"Those guys are flying."

"Gliding maybe,but not flying,you can tell by the way they move,they're not airbenfing,those people have no spirit."

Suddenly, one of the gliders came pass them and having fun in the process.

"I don't know Aang." Katara said.

"That kid seems pretty spirited to me."

As the boy continued to fly,Aang decided to join him, meanwhile, some others came up on the others,causing Appa to jump back and nearly send Katara flying.

"We better find some solid ground,before it finds us." Sokka said.

"I hear that." Neo said.

"Appa,take us down please."

The bison made his way to the temple and landed safely.

Meanwhile, Aang and the boy(who's name was revealed by the crowd watching to be Teo)continued too fly through the air.

"Hey there." He said to Aang.

"Your pretty good."

"Yeah I know." Aang said coyly.

"But I can do more then fancy gliding."

To prove his point,Aang flew toward the temple and did an air scooter part way,before he jumped towards the glider and began to fly again.

"Wow." Went Teo.

"I don't think I can do that,but here's a good one."

Smoke then stared coming out of the chair and Teo began flying around to make a shape before stopping to reveal a deadpan Aang,who was making the same face when Teo caught up to him.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"It great." Aang said in deadpan.

The two then landed before the others,and Teo was revealed to be in a wheelchair.

"Hey." He said as he came up to the others.

"Your a real airbender,you must be the avatar,that's amazing, I've heard stories about you."

"Thanks." Aang said sheepishly.

"And that would make you two..."

"THE WARRIORS OF THE FLAMING SWORD!" Eli proclaimed in a ridiculous pose,causing everyone to look at him funny, and Neo to face palm and then slap him on the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"Pride comes before destruction Eli." Neo said.

"Sorry master."

"Wow." Went Sokka.

"This glider chair is incredible."

"You think this is good,wait until you see the other stuff my dad designed."

The group then made their way into the temple, and walked down a long hallway until coming to an opening,where there was pipes upon pipes and lifts,Aang was in both shock and horror by what he was seeing.

But Eli and Sokka were impressed.

"Wow." They both said.

"Yeah,my dads the mastermind behind this whole place." Teo said.

"Everything is powdered by hot air."

"Oh so its powered by Sokka." Eli stated.

"Right...hay!" Went Sokka.

"Anyway,it even pumps hot air currents outside." Continued Teo.

"To give us a lift when we're gliding."

"This place is unbelievable." Said Aang.

"Yeah,its great isn't it?"

"No,just unbelievable."

As Aang walked away,Katara and Neo came up to Teo.

"You'll have to excuse our friends manners." Neo said,not likening the way Aang was treating Teo,it wasn't that he didn't understand, he did,but at the same time,it wasn't Teo fault that the temple was now like the way it was.

"Aang use to come here a long time ago." Katara continued.

"I think he's a little shocked its so...different."

"So better!" Exclaimed Sokka,only to get hit on the back of the head by Neo.

"Ow,what?"

Meanwhile, Katara made her way to Aang,who was looking at a wall that had drawings on it,but also had pipes going through it.

"This is supposed to be the history my people." Aang said.

Katara tried to comfort him,but he just walked off to another part of the room.

"I understand how he feels." Neo said walking up to Katara.

"No doubt back on Coruscant,the empire has torn the Jedi temple down to rubble, or if the emperor is as narcissistic as I believe him to be,he probably turned the temple into his own personal kingdom,and the council chamber his throne room."

"I wish there was a way we could help him." Katara said.

"Maybe there are parts of the temple not touched yet."

Awhile later,the group made their way to a sort of courtyard which was still in one piece.

"Its nice to see at least one part of the temple isn't ruined." Aang said.

Suddenly, Neo got a feeling and dashed toward the others.

"LOOK OUT!" He cried as he tackled everyone to the ground.

As this was happening, a wrecking ball came crashing through the wall they were standing next to,as the dust settled, a man with weird hair and hardly any eyebrows came walking through the hole and noticed the group.

"What the doodle." He said.

"Don't you know enough to stay away from construction sites,we have too make room for the bathhouses."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID?" Aang cried out in anger.

"YOU JUST DESTROYED SOMETHING SACRED, FOR STUPID BATHHOUSES!"

"Well,people around here are starting to stink." The man said.

Eli sniffed the air,then grabbed his nose.

"You know he has a point." Eli said nasally.

"THIS WHOLE PLACE STINKS!" Aang cried out in anger again.

He was about to use his staff to airbend the wrecking ball down,when he realized it wasn't in his hands,he then saw that Neo had it.

"The temple is already messed up as it is,no need for you to make it worse." He said handing the staff back to Aang.

"I've seen it when the monks were here,I know what its supposed to look like." Aang continued.

"The monks,but your only 12." The man said in confusion.

"Dad." Teo said.

"He's the avatar, he used to come here 100 years ago."

"What are you doing here,who said you could come here?"

"Hmmm,doing here...A long time ago,but not 100 years,my people became refugees after a terrible flood.

My infant son,Teo,was badly hurt and we lost his mother,I needed somewhere to rebuild and I stumbled across this place.

Couldn't believe it,everywhere, pictures of flying people, but empty,nobody home,then I came across these fan like contraptions."

"Our gliders."

"Yes,little flying machines,that gave me an idea,build a new life for my son in the air,then everyone will be on equal ground,so to speak.

We're just in the process of improving what's already here,and after all,isn't that what nature does?"

After the merchants speech,Sokka was doing his best not to cry,Katara was wiping her eyes with Aangs red shirt, and Eli was blowing his nose into Neos roab,causing Neo to snatch it away from him.

"Nature knows when to stop." Aang said.

"I suppose that's true,unfortunately progress has a way of getting away from us."

"And besides,its human nature to work out every kink there is." Neo said.

"If we stopped working,we'd do nothing but become lazy blobs,like Sokka."

"Exactly... Hay!" Sokka cried out again.

"Oh,look at the time." The merchant said looking at a candle.

"The pully system must be oiled before dark."

"Wait." Said Sokka.

"How can you tell the time from that thing?"

"Yeah." Eli added.

"The notches all look the same."

"The candle will tell us,watch."

Suddenly, the center candle made four pops,telling them it was four o clock.

"You put spark powder in the candle." Sokka said impressed.

"Cool." Went Eli.

"Four flashes, so its exactly four o'clock." The merchant said.

"Or as I like to call it,four o'candle."

This got a laugh from Sokka and Eli,and a grone from Neo.

"Oh,please." He said.

"Isn't one Sokka bad enough?"

"If you like that,wait till you you see my finger safe knife sharpener."

He then took three false fingers off his right hand and handed them to Sokka.

"Only took me three tries to get it right."

"Aah!" Went Sokka.

"Cool." Went Eli.

"Follow me." The merchant said to them as he walked away, Sokka and Eli followed him.

"Hey Aang." Teo said.

"I want to show you something."

Awhile later,the remaining group members were walking down a long dark hallway.

"I just can't get over it." Aang said.

"There's not a single thing that's the same."

"I don't know about that." Teo said as he picked up a crab.

"The temple might be different, but the creatures that live here,are probably descendents of the ones who lived here a long time ago."

"Your right." Katara said as Teo handed her the crab.

"They're kind of keepers of the temples origins."

She then handed it to Aang,who smiled when he held it,as the group carried on,Neo had his hand on the wall and felt a brick was loose,at first he thought it was just the workers doing,but then the brick began to move in,but before he could advanced further, Katara called to him.

"Neo,you coming?" She asked.

"Yeah,yeah I'm coming." He said,he took one last look at the wall and continued to follow after the others.

"Besides." Teo said.

There's one part of the temple that hasn't changed at all."

The group then came up to a huge door,that had three huge circles on it.

"Hey,its like the one from the other temple." Katara said.

"Only an airbender can open it,so inside its completely untouched.

Just the way the monks left it,I've always wondered what its like in there."

Aang seeing this turned his back away.

"Aang?" Katara asked.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"This is the last part of the temple that's the same as it was,I want it to stay that way."

Teo,though disappointed, understood.

"I completely understand." He said.

"I just wanted you to know it was here."

"Thanks."

The group began to make their way back,but Neo remained.

"Neo,you coming?" Katara asked.

"You guys go ahead,I'll catch up." He said without taken his eyes off the door,the remaining three just looked at each and shrugged, and then continued to move forward.

Neo looked back at the wall where the loose brick was,then the door,he then created a scrowl.

"What have you done merchant?" He said to himself.

Speaking of the merchant, he,Sokka,and Eli were making their way down a dark stairway,with poorly lit lanterns.

"These lanterns are terrible,I can't see." Sokka said,as he opened on up and a firefly flew out.

"Oh no,what a nightmare." Eli said in a fake scarey voice,Sokka gave him a look.

"Why would you use fireflies for light?"

"Hey,close that up,they'll get out." The merchant said.

"Fireflies are a nonflammable light source."

"He he,probably a good thing I didn't use my lightsaber." Eli said nervously.

The trio then came to a door with a sliding peephole and what felt like cushioning surrounding the rims.

"Now." The merchant said.

"Hold your nose and breath."

He then open the peephole,and the trio looked inside.

"So."Sokka said nasally.

"So you brought us down here to see an empty room?"

"Wrong,its filled to the brim with natural gas,came across it my first time here,unfortunately, I was carrying a torch at the time,nearly blew myself and the whole place shy high,thought my eye brows would never grow back."

'That explaines that.'Eli thought.

"Anyway,there's a vital problem that needs solving,from time to time we have gas leaks,and they're nearly impossible to find."

"So this place is an explosion waiting to go off."

"Yes,until I can figure out how to locate something, I can't see,feel,touch, or smell."

Meanwhile, back outside,Teo was showing Katara the roaps of gliding.

"The wind will carry you." He said.

"It supports something inside you,something even lighter then air,and that something takes over when you fly."

"I've changed my mind." Katara said.

"I think I was born without the thing."

"Nonsense, everybody has the thing."

"Spirit." Aang said.

"What?"

"The thing your talking about is spirit."

"Yeah,I suppose your right,you ready?"

"No."

Katara then made the leap and began to glide through the air,eventually, Aang and Tao joined her.

"I can't believe I'm flying."

"Just make sure to keep your mouth closed,so bugs won't get in." Aang cautioned.

"Teo was right about the air,all I had to do was trust it,let it carry me."

The two watched as Teo flew through the air,having the time of his life.

"Even though Teo's not an airbender,he really does have the spirit of one." Aang admitted,he eventually landed next Teo,who also landed.

"I've been thinking,if you want to see what's in that room,I'd be happy to open the door for you."

"Great!" Teo said.

"Wait." Katara shouted from the sky.

"How do I get down?"

She suddenly swallowed a bug.

Meanwhile, back with Eli,Sokka,and the merchant.

The trio were in the merchant's workshop,while Eli and the merchant were standing by the merchant's desk,Sokka accidentally knocked over some scrolls and a hardboiled egg.

"I said don't touch anything." The merchant told him.

"For Pete sake Sokka,we can't take you anywhere." Added Eli.

The three began to clean up the mess.

"Oh don't worry." Said the merchant.

"That experiments old,and that egg was just part of last weeks lunch."

"Ugh,week old egg." Sniffed Sokka.

And the egg did smell.

"Quick, find that Egg."

Eli found it quickly,he then had a thought.

"Hey guys." He said.

"What if we took a bunch of rotting eggs,and placed them inside the gas room,and whenever you come across a place that smells like rotten eggs,you'll know that its a breach,and then you just seal it up."

"Hey,I just got a great idea." Sokka replied, looking up from where he was searching.

"What if we took a bunch of rotten eggs..."

"...And placed them inside the gas room..." Continued the merchant.

"...And whenever we come across a place that smells like rotten eggs..."

"...You'll know that it's a breach..."

"...And then you just seal it up."

"Your a genus!" The merchant and Sokka said to each other,Eli just looked in deadpan.

"Your genus knows no bounds." He said.

Suddenly, a bell began ringing,and the merchant suddenly became worried.

"Something's wrong." He said.

"I have to go."

He then ran out the room,Sokka and Eli soon following.

Back with Aang,Katara, and Tao.

Aang had just opened the doors,that only an airbender could open,and was shocked to find fire nation weapons inside,but was also shocked to find Neo inside as well.

"This is a nightmare." Aang said.

"You don't understand." The merchant said behind the group.

"You have about ten seconds to explain yourself, or I let Aang blow you off the mountain, and I won't step in this time." Neo said holding one of the weapons in his hands.

"Why are you making weapons for the fire nation?"

"Your making weapons for the fire nation!" Aang said in disgust.

"Yes Aang,we see that."

"Your making weapons for the fire nation?" Sokka asked angrily.

"Are we just in the mood too repeat everything I say?"

"Explain this,now." Teo demanded.

Neo pinched his nose in frustration and signed.

"It was about a year after we moved here." The merchant began.

"Fire nation soliders found our settlement, you were to young to remember this Teo,they were going to destroy everything, burn it to the ground, I pleaded with them ,I begged them to spare us,they asked me what I could offer."

"So you offered your services."

"Yes."

"But how did you get in here,if your not an airbender?" Katara asked.

"I can answer that."

Neo walked over to the left side of the wall and showed the group a secret passage way.

"Down the hall that leads to this room,there's a secret door in the side wall." Neo explained.

"My guess is,that in the event an air nomad got trapped inside this room,they created a way to get out and used it too escape,they then came out through the side wall down the hall,and if there Is a way out,then there is a way in,one of the bricks was loose,at first I thought it had to do with the construction being done to the temple, but after being near this room,I felt something wasn't right,soi did some snooping and lo and behold, I found a way inside this room,and found what the merchant was hiding."

"Did you know about those secret doors?" Sokka asked Aang.

"No."he replied.

"Chances are,these doors were used as a last resort,and were hardly ever used, they were probably caught off by surprise by the fire Nation so much,they didn't have time to come in here,or the others like it,to hide,but this is how you did it correct?"

"Yes." The merchant replied.

"I did this for you."

But Teo just lookd away from his father,who,now heartbroken, turned and walked back to his workshop.

Awhile later,inside his workshop, Aang,Teo,and Neo came in.

"When are they coming?" Neo asked.

"Soon." He replied as a candle popes once.

"Very soon."

"You can't give them those weapons." Aang said.

"If I don't give them what they want,they will destroy everything."

"How can I be proud of you,when your weapons are being used for murder?" Teo asked angrily.

Neo had enough of the persecution.

"LET HE WHO IS WITHOUT SIN,CASS THE FIRST STONE." he said calmly.

Teo and Aang looked at Neo like he was nuts.

"Huh?" They both said.

"You two are gonna sit and stand there and tell me,that you wouldn't have done the same thing in his position?"

"I wouldn't." Aang replied instantly, Teo on the other hand,was about to respond, but stopped as he thought about it some more.

"I don't believe you." Neo said to Aang.

"When backed into a corner,people will do anything when fear takes a hold of them,you mean to say that you have never done anything wrong in your life,or shall we bring up Kataras hands,or,dare I say it,the air nomads from 100 years ago."

Aang was about to argu,but stopped when he realized Neo was right.

"Before WE condemn others for their transgressions,we should remember our own,and remember that we are no better then them."

Teo and Aang stood their and thought about what Neo was saying,he then addressed the merchant.

"And you are now faced with a dilemma, do you give in to fear and give those weapons to the enemy,or will you take a stand and say,no,I will not,for the choices we make and the actions that follow, are a reflection of who you really are,so now you have a new choice, give in to fear, or,stand firm against it,your choice."

As the merchant thought about this,a bell began to ring.

"You need to leave now." He said.

"We're not leaving." Teo replied.

"Then hide,quickly."

As the trio hid behind a desk, a fire nation general came up through the floor.

"You know better then to keep me waiting." He said.

"Give me what you owe me, so we can be on our way."

The merchant stood there and glanced to his son and then to Neo.

"Well,is there a problem?"

The merchant took a deep breathe and replied.

"No."

"Good,then let us be on our..."

"I mean no,I will not give you the weapons."

"What?"

"I do not want any part in your tyranny anymore."

"If I don't get what I came for,the fire nation will burn this place to rubble."

"I like to see you try." Neo said,as he stood on the desk with his lightsaber ignited.

"The deals off." Aang added.

"The avatar?" The general said in shock.

"Get out of here,your leaving empty handed."

"Then the destruction of this temple, will be on your head."

The general then went through the floor where he had came up,and Aang airbened the door closed.

The merchant looked to Neo,who nodded a nod of approval.

Later,the group and Teo were discussing the situation.

"This is bad." Teo said.

"Very bad." Sokka added.

"This is worst then that time Cad bane broke into the temple and stole the holocrons." Eli added.

"Huh?"

"Never mind that." Neo said.

"Aang,what are going to do?" Katara asked the young airbender.

"How can we possibly keep them all away?"

"I'll tell you how." He replied.

"We have something they don't,air power."

"That's right." Neo said in realisation.

"We control the sky,that's something the fire nation can't do."

'Yet.'he thought,but didn't say.

"We can win." Eli exclaimed.

"I want to help." The merchant said.

"Good,cause we'll need it."

Some time later,the settlers were in the merchant's workshop,as they listened to what he and Sokka had to say.

"We finally got the war balloon working." The merchant said.

"Thanks to Sokka,this boys a genus."

"Oh,well.."

"Sokka." Neo simply said,as Sokka was about gloat.

"Focus."

"Right,sorry uh."

"The war balloon."

"Yes,right,the war balloon."

Neo signed.

"See the problem with the old war balloon was you could get it in the air,but once it did,it just kept going.

"You could put a hole in the top,but then all the hot air would escape.

So the question became,how do you keep a lid on hot air?"

"Don't." Neo said to Katara, knowing she was about to say something sarcastic.

"But he left himself open." She complained.

Neo just stared at her,and she relented.

"(Sight)Fine, I'll be quiet."

"Besides,its a mystery no one can solve."

"Ah hem,do you two mind?"

"Apologise, oh wise Sokka,please continue."

"Thank you,I am wise ain't I?"

"Wise,but not very bright."

"Anyway,a lid is actually the answer,if you control the hot air,you control the war balloon."

"Huh,that's pretty smart." Katara stated.

"How long would it take too get it in the air?" Neo asked.

"About two,maybe three hours."

"You have one hour."

"Ok,we've also got four kinds of bombs:smoke,fire,slime,and..."

"Stink, never underestimate the power of stink."

"Trust us we know." Eli said.

"I mean you've met Sokka right?"

"Eli." Neo berated.

"He,sorry."

About thirty minutes later,the settlers that were going to be gliding(Teo included), were set up ready to go.

Neo and Eli,had the smoke bombs at there disposal.

"We'll use the smoke as a distraction, so the soliders won't see the air support coming." Neo explained.

"In the meantime me and Eli will go down and take down as many as possible, without lethal force,we'll use the fire bombs as a last resort, to create an avalanche and bury them under the snow and ice,but Aang understand this,we will do everything we can not to shed blood on temple grounds,but if we are forced to,we'll have no choice but to use our lightsaber."

"I understand." Aang replied.

"They're coming!" A little girl called out.

"Are we ready?" Teo asked.

"Yes,but where's Sokka with the war balloon?" Katara asked.

"We'll have to start without it." Aang said.

"First wave,prepare to take off." Neo ordered.

The first group of gliders were ready to take off and begin the fight,Neo then issued the command.

"First wave go,and good luck!"

The gliders went out,along with Teo and Aang,as they began to glide down,they saw soliders walking up the side of the mountain, Neo and Eli got into position.

"3..2...1...NOW!" Neo ordered,and he and Eli threw the smoke bombs down on the soliders,blinding them from the gliders.

"FIRST WAVE,LET THEM HAVE IT!" Aang shouted out,and the group started throwing slime bombs and stink bombs on the troops.

"Let's move." Neo said to Eli,and the Jedi master and padawan jump down and began taking down the fire nation troops with extreme precision, though not lethally.

Both were able to subdue and incapacitate them,they even used the force on some of them,Neo looked up and saw that the first wave was nearly out of bombs.

"SECOND WAVE,ROLL OUT!" he shouted,and the next wave took off.

Aang eventually dropped down and started airbending the troops away.

"We've got them on the run." He said.

"We need more slime."

Many of the gliders were getting more bombs from Katara, who was sitting on Appa giving them out.

All was going well,until suddenly out of nowhere, chains came through the clouds attached to the mountains.

"I don't think we've got them on the run Aang." Neo said,looking over the mountain.

"I think reinforcements have arrived."

More chains began coming through the clouds,as multiple tanks were making their way up the mountain.

Aang tried to detached one from it,but the tank only reattached itself with another chain,the gliders came in throwing bombs at them and they got stuck,but there were still too many.

Aang landed before them,and airbended them over,only for the center too spin and then continued forward.

"Those things are unstoppable!" Katara exclaimed.

However, Neo and Eli suddenly showed up and got on their knees and began to meditate.

"What are they doing?" Teo asked.

"Just watch." Katara stated.

"Aang." Neo said calmly.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Pull back."

"What why?"

"Trust us Aang." Eli added.

"We know what we're doing."

Aang looked back at the tanks,then his friends.

"Good luck." He said,before flying pass them.

The tanks continued forward, not paying any mind to the two Jedi's in their path.

"Remember, we just need to hold them off until Sokka gets here." Neo said,with his eyes still closed.

"Yes master."

With their eyes still closed,the two stood up and got their lightsaber out.

"No killing,just dismantle the tanks."

"Yes master."

Opened eyes and ignited lightsabers,the two charged forward at the tanks head on.

"Woe." Went Teo.

"Yup." Agreed Katara.

Neo charged at one tank and cut off one tire,before spinning and cutting off the other,Eli ran up to one,and jumped on it,he then began cutting up the center,to where it was basically cut in half,luckily, the troops inside were able to avoid the blade,so no one was killed.

Neo then went up to another,and sliced through the side of the tank,and the tank tilted,Eli ran behind another and cut it across,making it loose its back wheels.

Neo ran up to another,and threw a smoke bomb inside,blinding the troops inside,he then cut a circle on the top and proceeded to bring the troops out one by one.

The two regrouped,and saw that more were coming, but they were already getting tired.

"We can't hold out much longer." Eli said trying to breathe.

"We must." Said Neo.

"Until Sokka shows up,we must."

The two then charged back in,as the gliders continued too drop bombs on them,but soon they too ran out.

"We're out of bombs." Said Teo.

"And Neo and Eli can't hold out for much longer." Aang added.

"Come on Sokka." Katara pleaded.

"Where's that war balloon."

As if her pleas were just heard,the war balloon came into sight and began to make its way to the tanks.

"Hey." Went Sokka.

"Why aren't they shooting at us?"

"The symbol." The merchant said.

"They think we're on their side."

"Then I guess they won't see this coming,bombs away!"

Sokka then began cutting the lines and the bombs dropped down and splattered all over the tanks.

"Master." Eli said pointing at the war balloon.

"Finally, that's our cue Eli." Neo said,and the two dashed away,leaving the remaining tanks behind,Neo then whistled to Katara, to come get them.

She and Appa landed and the two got on and headed back to the temple.

"LIGHT THE FIRE BOMBS!" Neo shouted, and the fire bombs were lit and exploded,sending snow all the way down to the remaining tanks and any soliders that were still on the mountain.

Unfortunately, the fire nation troops were still pushing forward, using their firebending too melt the snow.

"SOKKA,USE THE REST OF THE BOMBS TO DROP ON THEM!" Neo shouted.

As if he heard him,Sokka and the merchant dropped the remaining bombs on the troops,but they were now out.

"Oh no,that was the last one." Sokka said.

Suddenly, the merchant began to sniff something.

"Wait a second." He said sniffing.

"You smell that?"

Sokka sniffed too,and smelled what the merchant was smelling.

"Rotten eggs." He realized.

The two looked over and saw a crack in the mountain.

"There,that's where the gas is escaping to."

Sokka thought for a moment,then began unhooking the furnace that was keeping the war balloon up.

"What are you doing?" The merchant asked in shock.

"That's our fuel source."

"It's the only bomb we've got."

The two then sent the furnace over,Neo saw this.

"Oh no,EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!" He ordered, as the furnace went through the crack,suddenly...

BOOM!

A huge explosion went throughout the mountain and sent the fire nation back in retreat.

"Look,they're retreating." Eli informed everyone, and everyone began to celebrate, till the group remembered Sokka and Teos dad.

"WE'RE GOING DOWN!" Sokka shouted from the falling war balloon.

"On no Sokka!" Went Katara.

But then Aang went forward, and rescued both of them.

Awhile later,after everything had calmed down,Aang spoke to the merchant,Teo,and the rest of the settlers.

"You know what?" He began.

"I'm really glad you guys live here now,I realized, its like the hermit crab,maybe you weren't born here,but you found this empty shell and made it your home,and now you protect each other."

"Aang,you were right about air power." Sokka said.

"Yeah,as long as we've got the skies,we'll have the fire nation on the run." Eli agreed.

And all the settlers began to cheer,except the merchant and Neo,who were both looking to where the blimp had fallen.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Neo whispered to the merchant.

The merchant just looked to Neo with a sad expression.

"Yeah,me too."

For at that very moment, the fire nation,had discovered the power of flight.

(ANOTHER CHAPTER UNDER THE BELT,HOPEFULLY I'LL BE DONE WITH BOOK ONE BY THE BEGINNING OF MAY,THEN WE CAN FINALLY GET TO THE REAL STORY...AND TOPH.

AGAIN,SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT,I WAS HAVING A CONFLICT OF INTEREST WITH THIS STORY,CONSIDERING ITS BASED IN A DIFFERENT RELIGION, AND I'M A CHRISTIAN.

I ADDED THE SCENE IN WHICH NEO EXPLAINES HOW HE GOT INTO THE ROOM,CAUSE THEY NEVER EXPLAINED IT IN THE SHOW,SO I HOPE THAT GIVES CLOSURE TO THOSE WHO WERE WONDERING THE SAME THING.

AS FOR THE NEXT STORY I'LL BE WRITING, THE VOTE STILL STANDS AS BEFORE...

-THE LEGEND OF MAXIMAS PRIME:1

-SYM BIONIC TITAN/TRANSFORMERS PRIME CROSSOVER: 0

SO PLEASE VOTE FOR WHICH STORY YOU'LL BE INTERESTED IN ME DOING.

AS WITH INSPECTOR WHO,WATCH OUT FOR TERCES TARDIS'S FIRST EPISODE, AND I'LL BE BACK WITH A CROSSOVER BETWEEN THE INSPECTOR AND HIS FATHER THE DOCTOR.

AND FINALLY, I THINK I'M GONNA START ANOTHER PAGE(NO,I'M NOT TAKING THIS ONE DOWN)TO BE SOLELY DEDICATED TO MY MARVEL UNIVERSE,SO WATCH OUT FOR THAT,MIGHT NOT FULLY TAKE OFF TILL THIS SUMMER,SO DON'T EXPECT IT ANYTIME SOON.

UNTIL NEXT TIME,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,MAY THE LORD BLESS YOU AND KEEP YOU.)


	15. Book 1:The northern water tribe

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGHING ON,I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR STAR WARS)

"Water,earth,fire,air."

"Long ago the four nations lived together in Harmony,then everything changed when the fire nation attacked."

"Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most he vanished."

"100 years passed and my brother and I found the new avatar, an airbender named Aang,we also met two warriors from beyond the stars named Neo and Eli."

"And although Aangs airbending skills are great he has a lot too learn before he can help anyone."

"But I believe Aang can save the world."

(Que opening-FMA:BROTHERHOOD-Again)

STAR WARS

THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK ONE:WATER

After weeks and weeks of traveling, the group had finally arrived in the north pole,the problem was,they had no idea where the tribe was located, and Appa was getting quite exhausted from the flying and was flying very slow.

Aang of course was at the reins,while Katara was laying on her belly,Eli was thumb wrestling with himself,Neo was asleep and leaning against the quilts and sleeping bags,and Sokka was leaning over them watching the rear,board out of his mind.

"I'm not one to complain,but can Appa fly any higher?" He asked.

"I have an idea." Aang said annoyed.

"Why don't we get on you're back and you could fly us to the north pole?"

"I'd love to,climb on everyone, Sokkas ready for take off."

"I'm in!" Eli said as he jumped on Sokkas back,the two ended up falling on top of Neo waking him up.

"Do you two bone heads mind?" He demanded.

"Hey,its not my fault,he jumped on my back!"

"You told us too."

"Sarcasm, learn it,live it,love it."

"Will you both shut up,I'm getting cramps just being on this saddle."

"OK,let's calm down." Katara said being the voice of reason.

"Look,we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight."

"And for what,we can't even find the northern water tribe,there's nothing up here."

Suddenly, ice shot out at Appa and the group, he tried flying too avoid it,but some caught his leg and it sent him spinning with the group,till they were caught on an ice bank,unfortunately, the force was enough to send Neo flying into the water.

"NEO!" the group shouted in worry,but it then turned to releaf when he came through the surface.

"I...I'm OK." He said,teeth chattering.

"B,but d,do me a favor please."

"What's that?" Sokka asked.

"N,next time," ACHOO"catch me."

"Great,now masters sick."

"How did this happen anyway?" Aang asked.

"Look." Katara said,seeing boats coming out from behind the icebergs.

"They're waterbenders,we've found the water tribe."

"F,fantastic, now can you help me out of the water please?"

"Right/Sorry/Oops,almost forgot/we're coming." We're some of the things the group said,as they helped Neo back onto Appa.

Meanwhile,at a fire nation port,Zhao was meeting with fire nation officials.

"He's heading north." He explained.

"The northern water tribe,the avatar needs to master waterbending,he's looking for a teacher."

"Then what are we waiting for,let's go get him." One of the superiors said.

"Patience captain Li ,this isn't some little earth village we can march into, the water tribe is a great nation,there's a reason they've survived a hundred years of war.

The frozen tundra is treacherous, the landscape itself is an icy fortress, we'll need a massive invasion force."

THE NORTHERN WATER TRIBE

The group had eventually arrived to the northern water tribes fortress,and the group couldn't wait to get inside,while Neo just couldn't wait to get somewhere warm.

"There it is!" Aang shouted.

"The Northern water tribe." Katara added.

"We're finally here." Sokka also said.

"Yes,finally." Eli exclaimed.

"ACHOO!" went Neo.

"Bless you." The group said.

"Thanks." He said plainly.

They went through the front wall,then they saw a dozen waterbenders standing on the walls,causing some parts to Chang into water and begin to fill the pool full.

"I can't believe how many waterbenders there are." Katara pointed out in amazement.

"We'll find a master here for sure." Aang added.

"We better,cause if not,I'm not going to be happy." Eli stated.

As they began swimming through the place,seeing the beautiful architecture, another boat was sailing by.

At the front of it,was a beautiful girl with white hair,and Sokka immediately noticed her and became drawn to her.

"This place is so beautiful." Katara stated.

"Yeah,she is." Sokka said dreamily.

Later that night,the tribe threw a celebration, and the entire group was invited, well except Neo,he ended up going to the infirmary to be treated for his cold.

The leader of the tribe,Arnook,stood before the gatherers and welcomed their special guess.

"Tonight,we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the southern tribe." He began,with Katara and Sokka waving to everyone.

"And they have brought with them some very special people, one of which many of us have long believed disappeared from the world until now...the avatar."

The crowd began to cheer when they heard this,and Aang waved to everyone as well.

"And,you have heard the rumors, of the stories from the surrounding nations,of two warriors bearing swords of flame,well,I can tell tonight,one of them is in our amidst, I give you,Eli tal-gunn."

The crowd cheered againg,Eli then stood and bowed to the troop,he then waved his hands around.

"Unfortunately, the other is in our infirmary right now,as he has caught a cold."

(The infirmary)

Neo laid in his bed,snoaring so loud,the seals outside began to moan.

"SHUT UP!" One of the healers ordered, when she flung water outside hitting them.

(The banquet)

"We also celebrate my daughter's 16th birthday." Arnook continued.

"Princess Yue is now of marrying age."

The crowd once more cheered,as Yue made her way to the front.

"Thank you father." She said before addressing the crowd.

"May the great ocean and moon spirits watch over us during these troubling times."

"Now,master Pakku and his students will perform."

At the center of the stage,an older man and two other students, who stood on either side of him,began to waterbend with water and did some Amazing tricks,that impressed both Aang and Katara.

Meanwhile, Sokka was making small talk,or lack there of,with the princess.

"Hi there,Sokka,southern water tribe." Sokka said shaking her hand.

"Very nice to meet you." She said in return.

Awkwardness then set in.

"So,uhh,your a princess huh,you know,back In my tribe,I'm kind of a Prince myself."

"Ha,prince of what?" Katara asked jokingly.

"Being hogtied by a girl?" Eli asked.

"Being miserable for the rest of your life?" Aang added.

"A lot of things,now do you mind,I'm trying to have a conversation."

"Our apologies, Prince Coco."

"Oooooh,she so went there."

Eli gave Katara a high five.

"Ignore them." He told the princess.

"So,it looks like I'm going to be in town for awhile,I'm thinking maybe we could do an...activity."

"Do an activity?"

Now Sokka was at a lost for words,so he stuffed his face with food.

"Very smooth." Katara said.

Later,after the show,Arnook was introducing Aang to Pakku.

"Master Pakku,meet your new student,the avatar." Arnook said.

"Just because your destined to save the world,don't expect any special treatment." Pakku said,putting Aang off,but he got over it pretty quick.

"My friend and I can't wait to start training." He said.

"You know,after we relaxed for a few days."

"If you want to relax,go to a tropical island, if not,I'll see you two first thing at sunrise,good night."

Meanwhile, back at Zuko ship.

"Winter spring...summer and fall," Iroh sang.

"Winter spring...summer and fall,four seasons...for loves,four season...for loves."

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him,and was surprised to see Zhao there.

Ten minutes later...

"WHAT!" Went Zuko,after he heard Zhao was taking his crew.

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the north pole." He replied.

"Uncle, is this true?"

"I'm afraid so,he's taking everyone." Iroh said.

"Even the cook."

"I'm sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the avatar, but I can't have you getting in my way again."

Zuko was about to attack Zhao,but Iroh stopped him,Zhao walked over to a wall and saw two swords on them,he suddenly remembered the night the blue spirit rescued the avatar, and put two and two together.

"I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords,prince Zuko." He said as he took one off the wall.

"I'm not." Zuko replied.

"They're antiques,just decorative."

"Have you heard of the blue spirit, general Iroh?"

"Only in rumors,I don't think he is real."

"Oh,he's real alright,he's a criminal, and an enemy of the fire nation,but I have a feeling justice will catch up with him soon."

He handed the sword to Iroh,before making his leave.

"General Iroh,the offer to join my mission still stands,if you Chang your mind."

(The next day)

Back at the northern tribe,Eli,Aang and Katara were making their way to the training area,to train with Master Pakku.

"I've waited for this my whole life." Katara said in excitement.

"I finally get to learn from a real waterbenbing master."

As they were walking in,Pakku was doing a move concentrating,Aang called out to him,breaking said concentration.

"Good morning, master Pakku!" He called out.

"No,please, march right in,I'm not concentrating or anything." He said.

"Uhh,this is my friend Katara, the one I told you about."

Pakku created an ice seat and sat down.

"I'm sorry,but there's been a misunderstanding, you didn't tell me your friend was a girl."

"Is that a problem?" Eli asked.

"Its forbidden for women to learn waterbending."

Eli deadpanned.

"Oh no."

"What do you mean you won't teach me?" Katara asked angrily.

"I didn't come all this way,just so you could tell me no."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Oh,well I guess he can tell you no."

"Eli,not helping."

"Sorry."

"There must be other female waterbenders in your tribe."

"Here the women learn from Yugoda,to use their waterbending to heal,I'm sure she would be happy to take you as a student, despite your bad attitude."

"I don't want to heal,I want to fight."

"I can see that,but our tribe has customs."

"Well,your rules stink."

"Yeah." Aang butted in.

"They're not fair."

"But not uncommon." Eli added.

"Who's side are you on?"

"Yours obviously, but still,on many planets,the men are usually the dominant species, they care for the family, fight for the family, even provide for it,and the women, although its very rare on some planets,are treaded as second rate citizens, but again that's a rarity, unless of course your from Dathomir,where the men are mostly mistreated slaves,and the women are in control."

"Sounds like my kind of place."

"Remind me to tell master,to tell you about Darth Maul,Savage opress,and Asajj ventress,and you'll see just how unpleasant that planet can be."

"Well,anyway, if you won't teach Katara then..."

"Then what?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Then,I won't learn from you either."

"Like that."

"Well,have fun teaching yourself,I'm sure you'll do a great job."

"Wait,Aang didn't mean that."

"Yeah,I'm pretty sure he did."

Katara and Eli ran after the young airbender.

"You can't risk your training for me." Katara said as she caught up to him.

"You have to learn from master Pakku,even if he is a big jerk."

Aang nodded with understanding and annoyance, as he made his way back to Pakku,and Katara made her way to find the healing huts.

"Why don't we get started?" Pakku asked sarcastically, as he spread an entire stream of water at Aang,knocking him off his feet.

"(Sigh)Of all times for master to get sick." Eli signed,he too then got hit with water.

Meanwhile, Sokka had caught up with princess Yue,who was in her boat,as Sokka ran out beside the boat.

"Princess Yue,good morning." He said enthusiastically.

"How about that picnic last night,boy,your dad sure knows how to throw a party."

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself." Yue responded.

"Well,it wasn't as much fun after you left."

Both blushed.

"So, I'm still hoping we can see more of each other."

"Do an activity you mean?"

"Yes...at a place...for some time."

"I'd love to,I'll meet you on that bridge tonight."

She pointed to a bridge near by,and Sokka had it itched into his mind,not realizing, he was about too fall into the water.

"Great,I'll see you-AH!"

He fell in.

"Sorry." Yue giggled.

"That's ok,it was worth it,see you tonight."

(Back at the fire nation port)

"I'm very impressed." Zhao said.

"You all seem highly qualified for the mission I have in mind."

He then pushed a chess of gold towards the pirates that Zuko had encountered with the waterbending scroll.

"What do you want us to do?" The captain asked.

"I believe you are well acquainted, with prince Zuko?"

Zhao then proceeded to tell the pirets what he wanted,not realizing someone was listening in.

(Back in the north pole)

"Uhh,hi,are you Yugoda?" Katara asked walking into the healing hut.

"Are you here for the healing lesson?" Yugoda asked.

Katara looked at all the little girls sitting around,and relented.

"I guess I am."

"Welcome,welcome."

(With Aang)

"Your moving the water around,but your not feeling the push and pull." Pakku said to Aang,who was doing a waterbending move.

"I'm trying." Aang said frustrated.

"Maybe that move is too "advanced "for you,why don't you try an easier one?"

Aang got more frustrated.

(Back with Katara)

The healing lesson was over,and as the girls were putting the dummy away,Katara went to talk to Yugoda.

"Thanks for the lesson." She said.

"Your welcome, so,who's the lucky boy?" Yugoda asked.

"Huh?"

"Your betrothal necklace, your getting married right?"

"Ah,no,I don't think I'm ready for that yet,my grandmother gave it to my mother,who gave it to me."

"I recognized this carving, I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner,your the spitting image of Kanna."

"Wait,how do you know my gran-grans name?"

"When I was about your age,I was friends with Kanna,she was born here in the northern tribe."

"She never told me."

"Your grandmother had an arranged marriage with a young waterbender,he carved that necklace for her."

"If Gran-gran was engaged, why did she leave?"

"I don't know,that's always been a mystery to me,she left without saying good bye."

(Back with Zuko)

"The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels." Iroh said to Zuko,after the crew left too join Zhao.

"Good riddance to those traitors." Zuko said bitterly.

"Its a lovely night for a walk,why don't you join me,it would clear your head."

Zuko did not respond, but instead continued to pout.

"Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark,whatever makes you happy."

Iroh then left the ship,Zuko continued to lay there,till he began to think back on the things that Neo said.

'I know your eyes,I had them once,despair.'

'If I had to wager,and I'm not a betting man,I'd say that was punishment and not a battle scar for the ladies huh?'

'I see,I'm so sorry.'

Zuko Humph at the last part,he then heard a noise coming from outside.

"Uncle?" He said,as he walked out of his room and went throughout the entire ship.

"Uncle,is that you?"

Eventually, he made his way to the bridge,and found nothing there,he was about to leave,when something caught the corner of his eye,he turned and the green reptile bird that the piret captain owned.

As Iroh was walking through the fields,he suddenly heard a huge explosion, turning he saw that it was his and Zukos ship.

"ZUKO!" He cried out in worry.

"ZUKO!"

Iroh ran back to the ship,but not by any means,could someone have survived.

(Back at the north pole)

Sokka made his way to the bridge, that he was supposed to meet Yue at,she was already there,but her mood was not as enlightened as it was earlier.

"Hi princess Yue." He said.

"I made you something, carved it myself."

He showed her a wooden carved... Something.

"Its a bear." She said.

"Uh,actually, its supposed to be a fish,see,it has a fin."

Suddenly, Yues mood changed completely.

"I'm sorry,I made a mistake I shouldn't have come here."

She then ran off in tears,while Sokka became hurt and threw the fish in the water.

(Later,with the others)

"How's the warrior training going?" Katara asked,but Sokka just kicked a bag.

"That bad huh?"

"No,its princess Yue." He said as he laid on the floor.

"What,she hog tie you too?" Eli asked from where he was.

"No,one minute she wants to go out with me,and the next,she's telling me to get lost."

"Maybe she was blind,and miraculously received her sight back,and saw how ugly you were."

"Ha ha,your so hilarious,so how's waterbending training?"

Katara groaned and dug her head in her pillow.

"That bad huh?"

"Master poophead won't teach her cause she's a girl." Aang said annoyed.

"Why don't you teach her Aang?"

That sentence, made both Aang and Eli go wided eyed.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Katara said excited about The idea.

"Yeah,why didn't we think of that?" Eli said,shocked that Sokka had come up with a good idea,that should have been obvious from the start.

"At night,Aang can teach me whatever moves he learns from Master Pakku,that way,you have someone to practice with,and I get too learn waterbending, everyones happy."

"I'm not happy."

"Your never happy,but,come on Katara, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well,its forbidden for women to use waterbending for fighting here, its kind of apart of their culture."

"Its an outdated custom,that's been outdated for 100 years,no offense Aang."

"None taken."

"There's no argument there, but what if you get caught, you not only risk Aang loosing a waterbending master,you also risk bringing shame not just to you and your family, but too the south pole as well,you'll be seen as a disgrace."

"Look Eli,I've waited my whole life to learn waterbending, and I'm not gonna let some old geezer,tell me I can't learn it."

"I understand that,but wouldn't it be better,to wait until Aangs done,and then learn what he's learn while on our way to the earth kingdom,to find him an earthbending master?"

"I've waited to long for this,I'm not waiting any longer."

"But your dishonoring a culture, Aang,don't you remember how you felt,when you saw what the merchant did to the northern air temple."

"This is different,unlike them, I'm actually using something that's rightfully mine,come on Aang."

The two then walked outside of the hut.

"Well,you tried." Sokka said,though he didn't really show any emotional concern.

"Yeah." Eli said.

"But I'm no Neo."

He said,as he flopped back in his bed.

Meanwhile, outside the hut,Aang was showing Katara the move he was able to learn from master Pakku that day.

"Master Pakku said,this move is all about sinking and floating." Aang explained.

"I got it." Katara said,but suddenly, the water shot up.

"That was amazing."

"Yeah,but,that wasn't me."

The two looked up and saw Pakku, as he made the water into spikes.

"I was just showing Katara a few moves." Aang tried to explaine.

"You have disrespected me,my teachings,and my culture." He said in disapproval.

"I'm sorry I..."

"You,are no longer my student,not bad for an old geezer hmm?"

He then walked away into the night.

"Eli called it." Katara said.

(The next day)

"What do you want me to do?" Arnook said.

Katara, Sokka,Aang,and Eli were standing before Arnook,Pakku,and Yue,Katara was trying to get Pakku to take Aang back as a student.

"Force Master Pakku,to take back Aang as a student."

"Yes..please." Katara stated.

"I suspect he might change his mind,if you swallow your pride and apologize to him."

"Fine."

"Oh good,now we can't put this all behind." Eli said relieved.

"I'm waiting little girl." Pakku said coyly.

"Or not."

"NO,NO WAY AM I APOLOGIZING TO A SOUR OLD MAN LIKE HIM!"

As Katara said this,the floor began to crack.

"Uhh,Katara?" Aang said.

"Yap,yap,don't mess with a girl when she's mad,trust me."Eli warned.

"I'll be outside,if your man enough to fight me."

Yue placed her hands on her mouth in shock,as Katara walked out.

"Really old man?" Eli asked.

"You couldn't give it,oh I don't know,five minutes?"

"I'm sure Katara didn't mean that." Aang said.

"No,I'm pretty sure she did." Sokka added.

"(Sigh)Ah karabast,of all times for master to get sick."

(With Neo)

He slept peacefully in the medical room,until his eyes just popes open,he breathed a small breath,and then got up and looked out the window.

Meanwhile, at the fire nation port,Zhao and Iroh were drinking tea,in memorial of Prince Zuko.

"I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko,just devastated." Zhao said,pretending to be upset about Zuko.

"The fire lord will not be pleased when he learns who was responsible." Iroh said.

"You know who was behind this attack?"

"Yes...pirets,we had a run in with them awhile back,they wanted revenge."

"So,have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Yes,I accept, it will be an honor to serve as your general, to the fire nation."

"To victory."

The two then drank tea.

(Back at the north pole)

"Katara,are you crazy?" Sokka asked,seeing that his sister was willing to take on a waterbending master.

"Your not going to win this fight."

"I know." She replied.

"I don't care."

"You don't have to do this for me." Aang said.

"I can find another teacher."

"I'm not doing it for you,someone needs to slap some sense into that guy."

"And what if you don't,then this whole thing would have been pointless?" Eli pleaded, but Katara would not listen,she then saw Pakku walking down the steps.

"So,you decided to show up."

But all Pakku did was walk pass her,ignoring her challenge.

"Aren't you going to fight?"

"Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong." Was all he said,which Katara responded with a water whip to the back of his head.

"Fine,you want to learn how to fight so badly,then study closely."

Pakku then proceeded to bring water out of the two jugs on either side of him,he then spread Katara(who was rushing him)with a big splash,he then created a whirlwind with the water,surrounding them both.

"Don't worry,I'm not going to hurt you." He said,as he began to bring it closer to them,only for Katara too send it away and cause it to splash into Sokka.

She then came running up on him,and he then created an ice lift,to which she sled on it and landed on the snowy steps,he then melted the ice and splashed to her,but she froze her feet and was able to bend the water away.

"You can't knock me down." She said with determination,she also got cheers from Aang and the crowd that was gathered.

She ran up to Pakku and bended away some water, she then threw punches at him,but he blocked them and splashed her into a pool,but then Katara came out of the water,created an ice podium, and sent ice disk towards Pakku, who blocked every single one,but one had to avoid at least one.

She then sent a wave at him,but he simply redirected it and sent it back her direction knocking her down,but she got back up,and brought down the jars that were stacked behind him,but he simply caused them too become snow.

"Well,I'm impressed." He finally said.

"You are an excellent waterbender."

"But you still won't teach me." Katara stated.

"Will you?"

"No."

Katara then sent a wave of snow toward him,but he avoided and came sliding towards her on and ice wave,knocking her down and removing her necklace in the process,he then brought up a wave of water and changed them into spikes bringing them down,trapping her,the fight was over.

"This fight is over." He said as he walked by her.

"Come back!" Katara said struggling.

"I'm not finished yet."

"YES,YOU ARE." A voice came from behind the crowd.

Everyone turned around and saw Neo coming up to them,he had on his long roab,no shirt,just his pants and boots.

"Neo." Sokka and Aang said.

"Oh,sure,now you show up." Eli said.

"Neo,you don't understand."Katara said,finally getting out of the spikes.

"This old geezer..."

"Won the fight,and what started out as you trying to prove something, turned into you throwing a hissy fit,I mean,look at this place."

Katara finally got a good look at her surroundings,and saw that the area that was well put together, was now a complete mess.

"I understand why you did this at first Katara, don't get me wrong,I completely understand, but the moment he said no to still not teaching you, even after he said you were an excellent waterbender,it then became about getting even,you let your anger cloud your judgment, your emotions get the best of you,and most of all,you felt that you had to prove yourself to someone, Katara,you've never had to prove yourself to anyone,not me,not Aang or Eli,heck,not even Sokka,you have proven your capabilities time and time again, and yet your still so insecure about yourself, that you feel you have to prove something to this old geezer."

"Why does everyone feel the need to call me old geezer? "Pakku asked.

"Do you mind,Katara, did you ever stop to think that maybe he said no,because, there really isn't a need to teach you,I mean,did you see yourself, I mean,I'm sure that's not the reason,but what if it was,you don't need to prove yourself to anyone,ever."

There was a long pause,before Yugoda spoke up.

"Is this the lucky boy?" She said.

"There is no boy Yugoda, I was given this necklace..."

But Katara stopped mid sentence, realizing her necklace gone.

"Oh no,where..."

"This is my necklace." Pakku said holding Kataras necklace in his hands.

"No its not,its mine,give it back."

"Katara wait,what makes you think its yours?"

"I made this 60 years ago,for the love of my life,Kanna."

"My Gran-gran was supposed to marry you?"

"What a twist." Went Eli.

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged, I thought we would have a long,happy life together, I loved her."

"But she didn't love you,did she,it was an arranged marriage, Gran-gran wouldn't let your tribes stupid..."

"Ah-hem." Went Neo.

"Tradition, run her life,that's why she left,it must have taken a lot of courage."

"And it must have taken a long time for you to move on."

"More then you know."

At that moment, Yue took off running, and with encouragement from Aang and Eli,Sokka took off after her,he found her standing on the bridge in the moonlight.

"What do you want from me?" She asked, seeing him.

"Nothing." Sokka replied.

"I just want you to know,I think your beautiful, and,I never thought a girl like you would notice a guy like me."

"You don't understand."

"See,that's just it,I do understand, your a princess, and I'm,I'm just a southern peasant."

Then out of no where, Yue laid one on him,surprising him and confusing him at the same time.

"I do like you,a lot,but we can't be together." She said after the kiss.

"But not for the reasons you think,see,I'm engaged."

She then showed him her engagement necklace, shocking him.

"I'm sorry."

She then turned and ran off in tears,Sokka could feel Neo's presence.

"Tell me." He said to him.

"How long did it take for you to get over Nora?"

"When I figure that out,I'll tell you." Was all Neo said.

Sokka then sat on the bridge floor and Neo joined him,both thinking of their first loves,In silence.

(The next day)

Aang did a waterbending move,and actually did it well.

"Not bad,not bad." Pakku said.

"Keep practicing and maybe you'll get it by the time your my age."

Just then,Katara came running up to the class.

"What do you think your doing?"Pakku said.

"It's past sunrise, your late"

"Good to see you here." Aang replied.

"You too." Katara added.

And the lesson continued.

(Fire nation ship)

Iroh was walking down a hallway, when he came across a guard.

"Our plan is working perfectly." He said.

"Zhao doesn't suspect a thing."

The guard was revealed to be Zuko.

"You didn't have to do this." He replied.

"No nephew of mine,is going to stow away on a ship without a little back up."

"Thank you uncle."

"Someone coming, stay hidden until we reach the north pole,and the avatar,will be yours."

"I just wish I knew who it was that saved me."

(Flashback)

Zuko saw the bird then suddenly heard an explosion, he then felt someone grab his shoulder,he turned and saw someone dressed in some sort of fire nation uniform,but it was one he didn't recognized.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"No one." He said.

He then threw Zuko out the window, just the place went up in fire,killing the good Samaritan, and sending Zuko into the water.

(End of flashback)

"I'm don't know who it was,but whoever he was,I'm greatful he saved your life."

Zuko just placed his mask on and went on his way.

"Good luck." Said Iroh,and he went to meet up with Zhao.

Outside the ship,Zhao was standing at attention, with Iroh on his right,and Volt on his left.

"My fleet is ready." He declared.

"Set a course for the northern water tribe."

The invasion of the north was about to begin.

(ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE,AND JUST TWO MORE UNTIL BOOK ONE IS DONE AND WE CAN MOVE ON TO BOOK TWO.

AS PERTAINING TO MY NEXT STORY...

•THE LEGEND OF MAXIMAS PRIME:2

•SYM BIONIC TITAN:0

AND I'M GONNA ADD A THIRD OPTION, JUST BECAUSE..

•COMBINING BOTH STORIES TOGETHER.

(THE GALALUNA THREE ARRIVE ON EARTH AND MEET TEAM PRIME,AND MAX. BECOMES THEIR GUARDIAN.)

JUST THOUGHT I'D ADD THAT,KEEP WATCH FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, AS WE GET CLOSER TO BOOK TWO AND TOPH.

CAUSE, LET'S FACE IT,TOPH BASICALLY MADE THE SHOW.

AND WHO WAS THE PERSON THAT SAVED ZUKO,YOU'LL FIND THAT OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

AND A SHOUT OUT TO T-REX 989,WHO HAS BEEN A BIG SUPPORTER OF THIS STORY EVER SINCE IT CAME OUT,AND ONE LAST THING,ME AND TERCES TARDIS WOULD LIKE TO INVITE OTHER WRITERS TO JOIN US FOR SERIES 2 OF INSPECTOR WHO,YES SERIES 1 ISN'T QUITE DONE YET,BUT WE WOULD LIKE OTHER WHOVIANS TO JOIN US,PM EITHER ME OR TERCES TARDIS, IF YOU ARE INTERESTED,AND WATCH OUT FOR HIS FIRST SERIES 1 EPISODE.

AND ONE MORE THING,IF YOU ARE FANS SAMURAI JACK,TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF ME DOING A FAN STORY OF THE SERIES, WITH O.C'S THAT TRAVEL WITH HIM.

UNTIL NEXT TIME READERS,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF.)


	16. Book 1:Siege of the north:the wolf

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGHING ON,I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR STAR WARS)

"Water,earth,fire,air."

"Long ago the four nations lived together in Harmony,then everything changed when the fire nation attacked."

"Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most he vanished."

"100 years passed and my brother and I found the new avatar, an airbender named Aang,we also met two warriors from beyond the stars named Neo and Eli."

"And although Aangs airbending skills are great he has a lot too learn before he can help anyone."

"But I believe Aang can save the world."

(Que opening-FMA:BROTHERHOOD-Again)

STAR WARS

THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK ONE:WATER

A wolf was walking through the snow,it's main objective, find a warm place to sleep,too withstand the blizzard that was coming upon the north pole.

As it walked through the cold air,it suddenly heard noises,it turned around and came in contact with three polar bear-dogs,they were growling and hungry,but the wolf was not about to be made the bear-dogs next big meal,eventually, they started circling each other,until one of the bear-dogs attacked the wolf,but the wolf was able to dodge it,and then jumped on top of it and bit it.

The bear-dog cried out in pain by the wolfs bite,until another bear-dog attackes and tossed the wolf aside, causing it to hit an ice wall,it got back and growled at the bear-dogs,before striking.

Neo,suddenly woke with a startle.

"Neo,is everything OK?" Katara asked from the other side of the room,still a bit sleepy.

"I'm not sure." He said

SIEGE OF THE NORTH:THE WOLF (1)

Katara was face to face with an opponent, and although she was confident, he however was not,as he sent a splash of water her way,only for her too send it back to him and then freeze in a frozen wall.

"Nice try pupil Sangok." Pakku said.

"Couple of more years and you might be ready,to fight a sea sponge."

He walked over to other students,who looked worse for were.

"Would anyone care for a rematch with Katara?"

But none of the boys were up for having their buts handed to them again.

"Katara, you've advanced more quickly than any student I've ever trained,you have proven,that with fierce determination, passion, and hard work,you can accomplish anything."

The two then set their sights on Aang,who was lazily laying on his back,spinning an air bubble with Momo on it.

"Raw talent alone is not enough, pupil Aang!"

"Yes,master Pakku? Said a startled Aang.

"Care to step into the sparring circle,I figured, you've found time to play with house pets,you must have already mastered waterbending?"

"I wouldn't say mastered,but check this out."

He then covered himself with snow,as Momo proceeded to tackle him,however, Pakku and Katara, were not impressed.

They then heard the sound of clashing blades,looking at the top of the stairs,they saw Neo and Eli,lightsaber dueling.

"Your friends are quite impressive." Pakku stated.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Katara said,as Aang came and stood beside her.

"Yeah,they're awesome."he added.

Neo slashed down on Eli,who blocked the hit,he forced back then went too jab,but Neo avoided and swung his blade as if to cut off Elis head,but Eli did a matrix and avoided it.

He then pointed his blade upside down and brought it too Neos neck,stopping short of it.

"Got you, I win." He said triumphant.

"Have you?" Neo asked coyly.

Confused, Eli looked down and saw that Neos blade was inches away from his abdomen, and realized that Neo had gotten him first.

"Oh man." He wined.

"You need to be aware of your surroundings, you must always keep an eye on your opponents weapon,even if the fight seems to be going in your favor."

"Yes master."

"But hey,you did better then last time."

"Yeah,I guess."

Suddenly, they heard clapping, looking down below,they could see Katara, Aang,the students,even Pakku,applauding them,even some bystanders and little kids were fascinated with the duel.

"Well,this is awkward." Eli said scratching the back of his head.

"I'll say,we'll stop for today, why don't you join the others,I'm gonna go mediate."

"OK master."

Eli ran down the steps,where he was then surrounded by girls wanting to know everything about him.

"Ladies, ladies, one question at a time." He said.

Neo smirked and went to go mediate, he found his way to the top of the temple, he breathed in the fresh air before taken off his boots and shirts and sat with his legs cross and eyes closed.

He pushed the thought that it was cold,out of his mind and breathed steadily.

Meanwhile, Sokka and Princess Yue were out for a walk talking.

"So,they don't have palaces in the south?" She asked.

"Are you kidding?" Sokka responded.

"I grew up in a block of ice,it's not exactly a cultural hub."

That made Yue laugh, but her mood then turned concerned.

"Sokka,this is wrong."

"What's wrong,we're taking a walk?"

"I'm engaged, it just feels..."

"I know what you need,you need to meet my good friend Appa."

"Who?"

Awhile later,they found Appa near the animal stables.

"Appa and I go way back." Sokka said as he walked up to Appa.

"Don't we boy?"

Appa responded, in typical Appa fashion, he jumped on top of Sokka and began licking him.

"Ah ah,down boy,no up!"

"Looks like you haven't given Appa enough attention."

Eventually, after Sokka got out from under Appa,they got on top of him.

"So how does this work?" Yue asked.

"You holding on?"

"Ah huh."

"Yip...yip."

They then took of into the sky."

"Oh my heavens,wow,I can't believe you do this everyday."

"Yeah,we pretty much live up here."

"Is it always this cold in the sky?"

"Not if your with someone."

"Its beautiful up here."

"Yeah,it is."

The two began to get closer,till Sokka realized what was about to happen and stopped.

"Yeah,woo,yeah,good times,good times."

Suddenly, black stuff began to fall from the sky.

"Hey look."

"What's happening?"

More black stuff began to fall,as a dark cloud began to appear overhead.

"Oh no."

(Back on the ground)

People began to notice the black stuff falling from the sky and mix with the snow.

Neo was in his meditative state,as the vision of the snow kingdom and the two figures came into being,as the moon turned red,the white lady was hit by a fire ball,he suddenly saw the dark man rise up a tall and bright fish,he then saw a figure withing the beast as he also saw another Lady with white hair,walk towards the deceased white lady and stood in her place before she is taken up to the moon,then he suddenly wakes from his meditation and sees the soot falling from the sky.

"No." He says standing up.

(Back with Sokka and Yue.)

"Soot."Sokka said,picking up a scoop of snow and soot.

"What?"Yue asked.

"This is what happened the same day my home was invaded,its soot mixed with snow."

"What does that mean?"

"Its the fire nation, they've closed in on the north pole,and from the looks of this stuff,I'd say there's a lot of them."

(With the fire nation)

"This will truly be one for the history books,general Iroh." Zhao said,standing on the deck of his ship.

"Just think,centuries from now,people will study the great admiral Zhao,who destroyed the last of the water tribe civilization, your lucky your here to see it."

"Be careful what you wish for admiral." Iroh warned.

"History is not always kind to its subjects."

"I suppose you speak from experience, but rest assured, this will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ba sing se."

"I hope not,for your sake."

"Tell the captain to prepare for the first strike."

Iroh bowed and went his way,leaving the arrogant admiral and field leader of the elite guard alone.

"You should listen to the general." Volt stated.

"He may had failed in Ba sing se,but what he lacks in victories, he makes up for in wisdom,he's wiser then you or I alone,maybe even wiser then the fire lord."

"Would your master appreciate you,speaking of the fire lord like that."

"Of course, after all,lord Drax is wiser then the fire lord himself,why do you think he sits at his right hand,cause the fire lord values lord Draxs input,unlike everyone else in the fire nation army,he doesn't have a personal agenda, even the princess has her own agenda."

"I told you before I don't have an agenda!"

"We are currently on our way to the north pole,to wipe out the northern water tribe,and your gonna stand there and tell me,you don't have an agenda."

Caught,Zhao stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Where is your master Knoxx?" He asked.

Volt remained silent, then had a flashback.

(Flashback)

Knox came bursting through Volts tent.

"Master Volt,we have a situation. " he said.

"What is it?" Volt asked.

"I just overheard Zhao speaking to some pirets, he's paid them to kill Prince Zuko."

"He did what?" The other master,master Lex stated in disbelief.

"He's paid,I'd say at least two pounds of gold."

"Is he mad,if it's discovered that he's killed a royal family, he'll be..."

"Left alone." Volt finished.

"But master volt." Knox pleaded.

"Zuko is not of the Royal family, he was banished three years ago,and so he's not our problem, if he somehow manages to survive,then it will be Zhao's problem, but we don't do anything."

"But Zhao's a fool."

"You don't think I know that,his main reason for going to the north pole, is to simply eliminate the moon spirit."

"Wha-,how do you know this?" Lex then asked.

"I was given a separate mission from lord Drax,not only were we to capture the warriors, but I am also to spy on Zhao and discover his devious intentions,Zhao will do anything to capture the avatar, and if he plans to kill the moon spirit, the source of the water tribes power,then he will make things most difficult, so Zuko is not our priority, we have our orders and they do not include him.

"Vidal,please reconsider."Knox pleaded, but was responded to with a red blade to the throat.

"You know very well,it is forbidden, for an elite guards true name to be mentioned, less people discover the existence of the guard."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Be sure that it doesn't,now prepare for departure,and forget about Zuko,if you must,you can at least tell general Iroh,he is a honorable man,but nothing more,are we clear?"

"Yes mam."

"Dismissed."

(1 hour later)

As Zukos ship burned, Iroh could be seen to the side as he cried tears for his lost nephew.

Volt and Lex were standing not too far from him,when Lex noticed something a distance,he squinted his eyes till he realized who it was.

"Master Volt,general Iroh,this way." He said,and the trio ran towards the far side of the river,there they found Zuko,a little bruised and scarred,but nothing severe.

"Zuko." Iroh said with joy and tears.

"Your alive."

"Yes..cough,cough..uncle." Zuko said,though he was a little weak.

"But how?" Lex asked,though Volt had a pretty good idea.

"Someone, saved me." Zuko said,before passing out.

Volt looked to the ship and shook her head.

"Mako you fool." Was all she said.

(End of flashback)

"He went back to the fire nation,too Inform the fire lord of his sons death." She replied.

Zhao nodded,but it didn't appear like he cared.

'Mako,you had more honor then I.'she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Iroh located Zuko,who was still in a fire nation soldier uniform.

"We'll be landing soon,do you have a plan?" He asked.

"I'm working on it uncle." Zuko replied.

As Zuko walked away,Iroh had his own flashback.

(Flashback)

"Who are you people?" Iroh asked the last two elite guards.

"We are the fire lords elite guard,his own personal security if you will." Lex explained, as they hid Zuko in a storage closet.

"We have been traveling with Zhao ever since the winter solstice, trying to capture the warriors with the flaming swords of behalf of our leader and mastet ,Lord Drax."

"Who is this lord Drax?" Iroh asked,as he looked upon the fragile Zuko.

"No one knows,only the fire lord and Princess do,and he's also the fire princesss personal body guard."

"As if Azula needed someone to protect her."

"He mostly keeps her out of trouble, which doesn't always work, the rest of us,mostly handle attempted assassinations on the fire lord,in nation insurgents, and soliders who come from other country's with the intent to eliminate the fire Lord."

"I see."

"Now listen very closely general,you cannot tell Zuko about us,not even the person who saved his life,if he ask,just say a good Samaritan, no one can know of our existence."

"Then why tell me?"

"We don't have a choice with you,but now that you two are safely on Zhao's ship,your on your own,so don't exspect anymore help from us."

"I understand, thank you both for your help."

Iroh bowed before them both,and they did the same,and both went there separate ways.

(End of flashback)

Back in the north pole,the alarm was sent out alerting everyone of the fire nations coming, as people gathered in the temple, Sokka was leading Yue up the steps too,but she then stopped.

"What's wrong,we have to go?" Sokka asked.

"No,Sokka wait,I can't see you anymore,at all." Yue said regretfully.

"What,we're just friends."

"I wish we could be more then just friends, but I like you too much,and its confusing to be around you,I'm marrying someone else."

"You don't love him do you,you don't even like him."

"But I love my people."

"Your not marrying them."

"You don't understand, I have a duty to my father,my tribe,I have to do this,good bye."

She then ran pass him into the temple, Sokka was gonna go after her,but a hand touched his shoulder,he turned to see it was Neo.

"Let her be,don't make it harder then it already is." He said.

"Its not fair." Sokka choked out.

"I know,I know."

Inside the temple, Arnook was prepareing the men for battle and explaineing the situation.

"The day we have feared for so long has arrived." He began.

"The fire nation is on our doorstep,it is with great sadness, I call my family here before me,knowing full well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe.

"But they will never vanish from our hearts,now,as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the spirits,spirit of the ocean and moon be with us,I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

"Count me in!" Sokka shouted.

"Sokka." Katara said shocked.

"What are you doing?" Eli added.

"Be warned." Arnook continued.

"Many of you will not return, come forward to receive my mark,if you accept the task."

Many(including Sokka)came forward and Arnook placed his mark on their thorhead,after Sokka received his,he walked away and gave one last glimpse to Yue who looked at him as well,but then he was walked away,and she shed a tear.

Later outside,Aang was sitting at the top of the steps,where Arnook,Katara, and the two padawans joined him.

"The stillness before battle is unbearable." Arnook said.

"Such a quiet dread."

"They say its calmer before the storm." Neo said.

"But I've come to realize,that's a lie,there's always uneasiness, everyones on edge, and you don't know when the enemy will strike, or where they'll come from,if anything, its more nerve racking before the storm then within it,at least within the storm,you know where the chaos is,unlike before,where you don't know where its coming from."

"You sound like you have experience."

"That's an understatement."

All was quiet,till Aang spoke.

"I wasn't there when the fire nation attacked my people." He said.

"I'm gonna make a difference this time."

"We got your back." Eli said,pumping his chest.

"Agreed,may the force be with us all."

Later,the entire northern water tribe army,was at the front of the city,waiting for the fire nation to arrive.

Aang was sitting on Appa at the center of the army,Katara and Sokka were on his right,while Neo and Eli were on his left.

Neo had his sonic binoculars out,looking for any signs of the enemy.

"Sokka!" He called to him.

"Take a look."

He tossed the binoculars over Aang and Appa,and Sokka caught them,he nearly dropped them,but luckily, he didn't,he looked through them and saw something in the distance.

"I'm getting something." He said.

Then,he saw something bright being fired,and saw it coming in fast.

"Do you see that?"

"We all do,HIT THE DECK!" Neo shouted, as the fireball came in and hit the wall, sending everyone flying.

More fireballs were being sent into the city,destroying everything in its path,Aang saw an opening, and after Eli got on,they took of toward the ship.

Sokka and Neo got out of the snow unscathed, but couldn't find Katara.

"Katara!" Sokka shouted.

"Kat!"

"Kat?"

Neo shrugged.

Katara then waterbended the snow away,and the boys ran up to her.

"Katara, you alright?"Sokka asked.

"I'm fine." She said,she then grabbed Neo by his roab and pulled him close to his face.

"And don't call me" Kat" again. "

"Yes mam."

Meanwhile, Aang ,Eli,and Appa were flying closer to the ship,a fireball made its way towards them,but Aang airbended it away.

"We'll take from here boy." Aang said,as he and Eli jumped down to the ship.

"Booyakasha!" Went Eli ,as they landed on the ship.

Aang used airbending to send some of the troops away,Eli then ran to one of the catapults,using his lightsaber, he cut one of the rods,then jumped over to the other side,and as he was turning, brought his blade down and cut the other rod in half,avoiding a fireblast that was sent his way,he jumped to the top of the catapult and landing on it,did a spin and cut both sides of the thing that allowed the fireball to be sent flying, however, when one of the troops tried to send Eli flying, all he did was send the whole middle piece flying, Eli jumped off in time before he was sent flying and went to take care of the other.

Aang ran up to two catapults,and tied the chains together, he then went to one of the catapult and caused it too fire on itself,dragging the other one into it.

Eli ran up to another, and while on his knees,used the force, to cause the targeting system too changed target, he then hit the fireing peddle and sent the fireball into the ship,he then saw Aang run up to another catapult, but one of the fire nation troops had two chains and threw them at him,but Eli was quick to get in way and cut the chains with his saber.

Appa then came down and grabbed the man and threw him overboard.

"Thanks for the save boy." Eli responded.

Suddenly, the ship began to shake and ice began to appear.

"Uh,Aang,time to go." Eli said as both boys ran jumped on Appa,as the waterbenders,trapped the ship on a mountain of ice.

When Aang,Appa,and Eli got a better look at the armada,they saw just how big the invading force was.

"You gotta be kidding me." Aang said in disbelief.

"Ah,karabast." Went Eli,as he fell back on the saddle.

Back at the temple, Arnook was filling the volunteers (including Sokka,Neo was there as well)on their mission.

"Men." He said.

"You'll be infiltrating the fire nation navy,that means you'll need one of these uniforms."

A young man came forward and was wearing...a very outdated uniform, which apparently Sokka noticed,as he started laughing.

"What's your problem?" The boy asked,full of himself.

"Fire navy uniforms don't look like that." Neo said.

"Of course they do,these are real uniforms captured from actual fire navy soliders."

"When,like 100 years ago?" Sokka asked.

"85." Arnook stated simply.

Sokka then walked over and explained the uniform.

"The fire nation doesn't wear shoulder spikes anymore, the newer uniforms are more streamlined."

"How do we know we can trust this guy,such bold talk for a new recruit."

"The only new recruit I see here, is you captain ego." Neo said crossing his arms.

"Me and Sokka have been dealing with fire nation troops for nearly two mouths now,and we probably have more experience then you do game bub."

"What's that supposed to mean jerk?"

"You know what I mean."

"That's enough." Arnook said.

"Sokka is from our sister tribe,he's a capable warrior and I value his input,and Neo seems to know a thing or two about combat, so I'd listen to him as well,our first objective is to discover the identity of their leader."

"His names Zhao." Sokka said simply.

"Middle-aged,side burns,big temper."

"Even bigger ego." Neo added.

"You must also be aware of the elite guard, their like me and Eli,they have similar abilities as we do,and they have weapons like us,so I suggest avoiding them at all cost,leave them to us."

"Sokka,Neo,I want you two,to tell Hahn everything you know,he's leading this mission, Hahn,I want you to show them some respect, I expect nothing less from my son in law."

As Arnook left,Sokka looked to Hahn with a gaped mouth.

"Princess Yues marrying you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah,what of it?" Hahn asked begrudgingly.

"Nothing, congratulations."

"I'm gonna go check on the girls,see if maybe Aang and Eli have come back,you gonna be OK?" Neo asked.

"Yeah,I'll be fine,did you know that Yue and Hahn were..."

"...I had a feeling, try not to let him rattle you."

"Easy for you to say."

As Neo walked away,Sokka called to him again.

"Hey Neo." He said.

"Yeah." Neo said turning back to him.

"May the force be with you."

Neo nodded and walked out.

Over at the fire nation ships,it was starting to get dark,Iroh came onto the bridge, too inform Zhao.

"Its almost twilight." He said.

"As you military consultant, I must advice you to halt your attack,the waterbenders draw their power from the moon,and it is nearly full tonight, you should wait until daybreak to resume attack."

"Oh I'm well aware of the full moon problem, and I am working on a solution, but until then,daybreak it is."

At that moment, the fire nation ships made their halt on the attack, to rest up for the next day,at this,the waterbenders who went out came back back in,not realizing, that two of them was not who they appeared to be.

Meanwhile,

Katara and Yue were watching the ships make their stop.

"They stopped firing." Yue observed.

"Aang,Eli!" Katara said as she saw the two come in on Appa.

They ran down to join them,with Neo not to far behind.

"I can't do it." Aang said as he sled down Appas head.

"Can't do it."

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"We must have taken out at least a dozen of those ships." Eli explained as he sled down Appa as well.

"But there's just to many,we were lucky to get back in one peace."

"We can't take them all."

"But you have to." Yue said.

"Your the avatar, and the warriors of the flaming sword."

"But there also just kids." Neo said.

Back on the ship that Zhao was on...

Zuko was getting a small boat ready to go,when Iroh came in.

"If your fishing for an octopus my nephew." He said.

"You need a tightly woven net,of he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape."

"I don't need your wisdom right now uncle."

"I'm sorry,I just nag you because, ever since I lost my son..."

"Uncle,you don't have to say it."

"...I think of you as my own."

Zuko looked upon his uncle with a sad expression.

"I know uncle,we'll meet again."

He bowed to his uncle, but Iroh came and hugged him.

"After I have the avatar."

Zuko then got into the boat and lowered himself down.

"Remember your breathe of fire,it could save your life out there."

"I will."

"Keep your hood up,keep your ears warm."

"I'll be fine."

Back in the city,the men were getting their weapons ready,Sokka was having a hard time keeping calm with Hahn's constant bragging.

"Let me tell you something sooka." He began.

"I've courted a lot of girls,but Yue is the finest,and she comes with the most perks."

"Perks?" Sokka said shocked and annoyed.

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"I mean Yues nice and everything, but the points I'll gain with the chief aren't bad either."

"Princess Yue,is wasted on a self-absorbed weasel like you."

"Whoa,hang on,what do you care,your just a simple rube from the southern tribe,what would you know of the political complexities of life...hmph,no offense."

(Oh the irony, don't know what I mean,check out:legend of Korra book one,ep 9,and see what became of Sokka,now back to the story)

Sokka attacked Hahn,the two struggled against each other,pulling each others hair rolling on the ground.

"Your just a jerk without a soul,no offense." Sokka said In retort, they continued to wrestl,until Arnook came and broke them up.

"That's enough, Sokka your off the mission." He said.

"All right fall in men." Hahn said after the chief walked away.

"Everybody listen to what I say,and we'll take out this admiral cho in no time."

"Its admiral Zhao!"

"Whatever Sooka."

"And my names Sokka!"

Outside,the small group were watching the night sky as the moon was high and bright,and nearly full,unfortunately, the sight was outdone by the armada of fire nation ships out at sea,hope seemed to be diminishing.

"The legends say the moon was the first waterbender." Yue said.

"Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves."

"I've always noticed my waterbending is stronger at night." Katara said.

"Our strength comes from the moon spirit, our life comes from the spirit of the ocean, they work together too keep balance."

Aang suddenly got an idea.

"The spirits!" He said.

"Maybe I can find them and get their help."

"How can you do that?"

"The avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world,Aang can talk to them."

"Maybe they can give you the wisdom you seek."

"Or maybe they'll unleash a crazy spirit attack on the fire nation!" Eli added.

"Yeah!" Aang agreed, only to get weird looks from the others.

"Or wisdom, that works too."

"That's a great plan and all." Neo said.

"But unless you somehow managed to get in the spirit world,you can't ask for their help."

"Neos right,last time you got into the spirit world by accident, how are you going to get there this time?"

Yue then thought of something.

"I have an idea." She said.

"Follow me."

The group made their way through the palace, till they came to a walk way,that had jars of water on both sides,and there was a small round door on the other end,but they had to stop short when they came up to a person in water tribe garb.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be with the other soliders on the front lines?" Yue asked,but the figure said nothing.

"Answer me please."

The figure laughed.

"That's new,a princess with manners." He said,Neo and Eli clinched their sabers.

"Yue he's not ours." He said getting his saber out and activating it,Eli did the same.

"How right you are Master Neo."

The figure took off the water tribe garb and was revealed to be a fire nation solider, only he didn't wear the traditional uniform.

"Who are you?" Yue asked.

"I am master Lex,of the Fire Lords elite guard, and I'm afraid these two are too come with me."

"Over our dead bodies mister." Eli said.

"That's the alternative, if you don't come willingly."

"Even if we do come " willingly ",there's no guarantee you'll leave the people alone,and although I do want to know who Lord Drax is,I'm happy with not going into fire nation territory, if I don't have to,Katara, take Yue and Aang around, we'll handle this."

"OK,be careful,let's go." Katara said to the others.

Lex activated his lightsaber, which turned out to be a double edge one.

"Oh great, Darth Maul wanna be up in here."Eli said.

"I have no interest in them ,its you I want."

"Then come get us."

As if to answer the challenge, Lex charged in with a spin,causing Neo and Eli to move too avoid the blades,Lex went to slash at Neo,who blocked it,but then he twisted the hilt and the one double edge, became two lightsabers,so while Neo was blocking one,Lex was bringing down the other,but Eli reacted fast and blocked it.

Lex forced them both back and twist his lightsaber certain ways(imagin Captain Levis blades,when he's about to go all commando on Annie's titan form),and then began spinning in circles while approaching Neo,but Neo was able to block all the hits,Eli jumped over Lex and was about to jab,but Lex swatted it away and forced push Eli into one of the water jars,he then jumped over Neo and ran out,Neo soon following, with Eli not far behind.

Meanwhile, Yue,Aang,and Katara made it to the door,after watching the duel begin between the three,Yue asked...

"Will they be OK?"

"Oh yeah,Neo and Eli do this all the time." Katara said reassuringly, although she was a little worried about them.

"Yeah,don't worry they're fine." Aang also said.

"So,is this the way into the spirit world?"

"No,you'll have to get there on your own,but I can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire north pole."

She opened the door and let the two go in,what they found was an oasis, where there was hardly any snow,there was a green pasture, with a lake in the middle, and a water fall in the far back,and another thing about the place, was that the whole place was warm.

"I never thought I'd miss grass this much." Aang said,as he ran up to the oasis,and then spun onto the ground.

"Its so warm here." Katara said,taking off her heavy coat.

"How is this possible?"

"Its the center of all spiritual energy in our land."

Momo went up to the lake and saw two fish inside,he placed his hand inside, but felt he was being watched, he turned and saw Katara and Yue given him deadpan looks.

"Your right Yue,I can feel...something, it's so,tranquil."

Aang sat down in front of the lake and began to meditate.

Meanwhile, the duel had arrived at a bridge where Eli was one side of Lex,and Neo was on the other.

Feeling a little closed in,Lex jumped on the ledge of the bridge and ran across it and jumped to a nearby wall, Neo and Eli did the same and went to strike him,but blocked both blades,he then swiped Elis to the side and kicked him across the face,sending him over the wall,luckily,he fell face first into the soft snow.

Neo,seeing this,kicked Lex in the gut,then forced pushed him across the wall,straight into one of the ice pullers,he woke up in time to see Neo coming down ready too strike, he moved fast and all Neo cut was melted ice.

Lex landed on his feet,but was force to defend himself, when Eli came up and slashed down on him.

(With Sokka)

Sokka was sitting on the floor sharpening his boomerang, when Arnook came up to him.

"Sokka?" He asked.

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh no." Sokka replied sarcastically.

"Hahn's out there on this top secret mission, while I'm here sharpening my boomerang, everything fine."

"Listen to me,I took you off the mission for selfish reasons,I have a special task in mind for you."

"What,you want me to clean the barricks?"

"I want you to protect my daughter, princess Yue."

Sokka suddenly felt stupid.

"Oh...sure thing...shouldn't be too hard."

After Arnook walked away,Sokka sighed.

"Sure am glad Neo didn't see that,who knows what he'd use."

(With Katara, Yue,and Aang.)

Aang was sitting in front of the lake meditating, trying to get into the spirit world,while Katara and Yue watched.

"Why is he sitting like that?" Yue asked.

"He's mediating." Katara answered.

"He's trying to cross over into the spirit world,it takes all his concentration."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"HOW ABOUT SOME PEACE AND QUIET!" Aang shouted in frustration,as he was constantly being distracted by the girls.

"Come on guys I can hear everything your saying."

Aang then looked into the lake at the two koi fish,they were swimming in circles around each other,Aang became mesmerized by it,that it caused him to go into the avatar state.

"Is he OK?" Yue asked.

"He's crossing into the spirit world." Katara replied.

"He'll be fine,as long as we don't move his body,that's his way back to the physical world."

"Maybe we should get some help."

"No,he's my friend, I'm perfectly capable of protecting him."

"Well,aren't you a big girl now." A voice said from behind.

The girls turned and came face to face...with Zuko.

"No." Katara breathed out,Yue ran to go find help.

"Yes,hand him over and I won't have to hurt you."

Katara took a stance to defend Aang,as Zuko began firing fireblast at her.

(Neo&Eli vs. Lex)

The duel between the two Jedi's and Lex had led them to one of the outer walls close to the ocean.

Lex's lightsabers were connected again,and he was doing his best to get the upper hand on Neo and Eli.

He did a back kick to Elis face,sending him over the wall onto the stairs, Neo saw this and put much force into his strikes,he and Lex's strikes hit each other with great force,and eventually, they had their backs to each other,hitting their blades against each other,and eventually, they began slashing air as they tried too hit each other,they eventually were able to use the force on each other, sending them in opposite directions.

They both got up and regained their composure, Neo looked to his opponent breathing hard,he was getting exhausted, it was time to end this,he got on one knee and closed his eyes,and began to calm himself, as Lex waited for the attack.

(Katara vs. Zuko)

Zuko continued too blast fireballs at Katara, till Katara used the water from the lake,too splash Zuko away sending him to the ground.

"I see you learned a new trick." He said getting up.

"But I didn't come this far to loose to you."

He sent another blast towards her,but she was able to put it out with water,then sent another wave toward him,sending him into the river by the oasis and freezing his feet,she then created a water dome around him,entrapping him inside.

"You little peasant." He said with distaste.

"You found a master didn't you?"

Zuko then channeled, an enormous amount of fire and blew up the dome,he then began to blast as she used water,eventually, he was able to distract her long enough to get pass her,he went to grab Aang,and even had his finger tips on his collar, but Katara acted quickly and sent him into the wall of a cliff,and then used the water to entrap him in an ice wall.

The duel was over,or so she thought.

(Neo vs. Lex)

Yue was running down a pathway,till she accidentally ran into Sokka.

"Sokka!" She said.

"Oh,I'm so glad I found you."

"You are?" Sokka said surprised,but then acted cool.

"I mean,you are."

"Something terrible has happened, this boy appeared out of nowhere, and began to attack Katara, while Aang is in the spirit world."

"Did this boy have a scar on his face?"

"Yes."

"Zuko,we better hurry,where's Neo and Eli?"

Yue looked pass Sokka and saw something.

"There." She said pointing.

Sokka looked and saw Neo on the wall facing Lex,Eli was a little ways below.

"Come on."he said,and the two took off running.

Neo was still on his knees,with his eyes closed, as Lex waited for the strike, Eli watched in anticipation, then,Neo struck.

He and Lex clashed their blades,Neo was fast and nimble,and was able to block every single strike Lex sent his way,eventually, Neo was able to cut one of the heads off one of the lightsabers,leaving Lex with just one,the sun began to rise, they slash,jab,spun,and even jumped around each other,until Lex made an error,he went to slash at Neos head,but Neo went matrix and dived backwards, he turned his lightsaber off,forced it into his other hand,then positioning it right,he ignited it right into Lex's stomach, causing Lex to stop.

He dropped his lightsaber, as Neo took out his own,Lex held his wound looking at Neo,he smirked, then went over the wall into the water.

Neo breathed a sigh of relief, then heard the shouts of praise from Sokka.

"Alright Neo,way to go bud!" He shouted.

"Yeah,wooo!"

Eli was also glad for his masters victory, but his face went glum,when the sun hit the watchtower that Neo was standing by,and saw another figure on it,he then realized it was Volt.

"MASTER LOOK OUT!" He cried,Neo turned just in time to see Volt come up on him,lightsaber drawn,he ignited his quick, but the force of the blade,cause it too connect with his temple, and sent him over the wall as well.

"NOOOOO!" Eli cried,as he saw his master fall over,Sokka looked in shock,after seeing someone he had come to consider a brother possibly get killed,Yue placed her hands on her mouth.

Volt walked over to Lex's other lightsaber and picked it up.

"Such a shame about Lex,but he played his part perfectly." She said,she then turned her attention to Eli.

"Shall we?"

Eli was about to strike, when Sokka called out to him.

"DON'T DO IT ELI,NEO WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO FIGHT VOLT,NOT YET!" He shouted.

"COME ON,WE GOTTA GO,KATARA AND AANG NEED OUR HELP, LIVE TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY!"

Eli thought about what Sokka was saying,and jumped to where they were,they then took off towards the oasis.

Volt then looked over the wall,there were no signs of either Lex or Neo.

"Only I remain." She said to herself.

"Axel,Raf,Knox,Lex,your lives won't end in vain,I will complete the mission Lord Drax has given us,and you will be avenged."

With that,she took off towards the resuming battle.

(With Zhao)

"Its daybreak at last." Zhao said.

"Let's write history."

The attacks resumed.

(Katara )

As Katara began to make her way to Aang,the sun shined down on Zuko,and he breathed something that looked like steam,melting the ice.

As soon as he was free,he fired at Katara, who tried too block the fire,but the force sent her into a beam,knocking her out,Zuko then had Aang in his grasped.

"You rise with the moon." He said.

"I rise with the sun."

(With Zhao)

The fire nation broke through the wall invading the city.

"The water tribe can deny the inevitable." Zhao said.

"But their city will fall today."

(With Katara)

Katara laid on the ground unconscious, when Sokka,Yue,and Eli came to her.

"Katara." Sokka said as his sister came to.

"Are you OK?"

"Aang!" She said.

"Where's Aang?"

"He's not here,what happened, where's Zuko?"

"He took Aang,he took him right out from under me."

She looked around,and noticed someone missing.

"Where's Neo?"

The group looked down,then to Eli,who was facing the direction of the door,with his back to everyone, the sun shining on him,Katara's eyes went wide.

"No." She breathed out.

"Not him too."

"We saw it happened."

"We can't worry about that now." Eli said suddenly.

"Zukos taken Aang,we need to get him back,but the question remains."

"Where did they go?"

Over the cliff above the group,pass the oasis,in the midst of an upcoming blizzard, Zuko walked through the snow,with an unconscious (currently in the avatar state) Aang on his back,as they walked into the middle,of nowhere.

A short ways off,laid three dead polar bear dogs,and a short distance from them laid a very baddered and bruised wolf.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(AND ONE MORE TO GO,THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS STORY,AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO READ THIS AND OTHER STORIES TO COME.

I'M PRETTY SURE I KNOW WHAT THE NEXT STORY WILL BE, AS WELL AS ALL OF YOU,SO EXPECT THAT TO COME OUT SOMETIME WITHIN THE NEXT MOUTH, MAYBE EVEN THIS MOUTH, AND I'M ALREADY THINKING OF ANOTHER STORY,BUT IT'S STILL IN DEVELOPMENT.

ALSO,THE OFFER TO JOIN ME AND TERCES TARDIS FOR INSPCTOR WHO SERIES 2 STILL STANDS,SO LET US KNOW IF YOU WANT IN.

AS FOR MY POTENTIAL SAMURAI JACK FANFIC WITH OC'S,HERES BASICALLY THE STORYLINE...

"JACK ARRIVES IN THE FUTURE, AND WHILE HELPING THE DOGS,GETS UNEXPECTED HELP FROM AN ARCHER APE FROM ANOTHER PLANET,A ROBOT HE PROGRAMED,AND A COWBOY, WHO USE TO BE A BOUNTY HUNTER FOR AKU ,THEY DECIDE TO HELP JACK WITH HIS QUEST TO RETURN TO THE PAST."

THERE WILL BE ORIGINAL STORIES, AND YES SEASON 5 WILL BE INCLUDED,I'LL DO MY BEST TO KEEP FAITHFUL TO THE ORIGINAL MARTIAL, AS SAMURAI JACK IS A WORK OF ART,TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK,IF YOU LIKE TO SEE WHAT I'D DO WITH IT,TELL ME,IF YOU THINK I SHOULD LEAVE IT BE,TELL ME THAT TOO.

UNTIL NEXT TIME,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF.)


	17. Book 1:Siege of the north:the spirits

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGHING ON,I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR STAR WARS)

"Water,earth,fire,air."

"Long ago the four nations lived together in Harmony,then everything changed when the fire nation attacked."

"Only the avatar master of all four elements could stop them but when the world needed him most he vanished."

"100 years passed and my brother and I found the new avatar, an airbender named Aang,we also met two warriors from beyond the stars named Neo and Eli."

"And although Aangs airbending skills are great he has a lot too learn before he can help anyone."

"But I believe Aang can save the world."

STAR WARS

THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK ONE:WATER

In an ice cave under the city,turtle seals were laying around minding their own business, besides the fighting going above them,all was quiet, till suddenly bubbles began too appear by a pond close by,the creatures looked to it,when suddenly someone came through the water and made his way to the icy floor.

He laid on the ground breathing hard,steam escaping his body, he immediately began too rub his chest so he could get warm,he also breathed into his hands.

Teeth chattering,body freezing, ice burns began to appear on his face,he began to steady his breathing so he wouldn't go into shock,he then began to think back as to how he got there...

(Flashback)

He was standing on a wall,having just defeated his foe,he heard praise coming from his friend, as daybreak began too appear, suddenly, he heard his padawan say:"MASTER LOOK OUT!"

He turned in time too see Volt come in ,lightsaber drawn,he was able to ignite his,but the force of Volts blade against his,caused the blades to hit his temple, and sent him over the wall into the water,the last thing he heard,was Eli crying no.

He hit the water,and began too sneak to the bottom, when he heard:"Neo,you can't give up,its not your time,you must finish what you started, the avatar is in danger, and Eli is in despair, you must survive, you must get back to the others,you must complete your mission. "

He knew the voice, but couldn't make it out,but as soon as he heard it,he immediately, began to swim to an opening, till finally, he came out through the surface.

(End of flashback)

Leading to where Neo is now,but he's to cold to move,he feels his left temple and feels a little blood dripping out,he tries to get up,but he becomes dizzy and falls back down.

"Maybe I'll just rest a bit,before I go." He said to himself, but then he remembered what the voice said

"The avatar is in danger,and Eli is in despair,you must get back to the others,you must complete your mission."

He suddenly finds himself on his feet,and using the wall as something too lean on,he begins too make his way through the cave.

Suddenly, he hears footsteps coming his way,believing it to be an enemy, or Volt to finish the job,he gets his lightsaber(which he managed to retrieve while under water)ready, he knows he might not be able to do much,but he'll most certainly won't go down without a fight.

He prepares to fight,when he discovers the source of the footsteps, a white wolf,who looks more beaten then Neo does,but his wounds look to be at least two days old.

"Oh." Neo said.

"Hello there little friend,where did you...come...from?"

Neo suddenly calasped on the ground from exhaustion.

(Que opening:FMA BROTHERHOOD: Again)

SIEGE OF THE NORTH:THE SPIRITS (2)

The fighting continued throughout the water tribe kingdom, as fireballs hit ice and snow,and waterbenders sent water blast towards the fire nation.

Meanwhile, at the oasis, the group was working on how to locate Aang.

"I can't believe I lost him." Katara said,still feeling guilty about loosening Aang.

"You did everything you could." Sokka told her.

"And now we need to do everything we can too get him back."

"Zuko can't have gottan far." Eli added, sitting at the lake with Koi fish.

"You'll find him."

"Your not coming with us?"

"I have a feeling, Zhao and Volt will be coming here soon,I don't know why,but I feel a strong connection to the force here,as if its being pushed and pulled,like water,call it a hunch."

"OK,but at least let Momo stay with you,I don't think you being alone is such a good idea."

"Very well,now get going before you loose their trail."

"He's right,the longer we wait here,the more ground we'll loose in that blizzard, let's go."

Katara climbed onto Appa and they took off too find Zuko and Aang,Eli sat down in a mediative state,and waited for the arrival.

Within the blizzard, Zuko continued to walk through the snow,with a still unconscious Aang on his back.

(In the spirit world)

Aang found himself in the middle of a swamp like place,he noticed a monkey like spirit in a meditation stance,and walked over too it.

"Hello." He said.

"I'm sorry to disturb you,I just really need to find the ocean and moon spirits."

"Go away." The spirit said rudely,he then opened his eye and saw that Aang was still there.

"Your still here?"

"Yes,I need-"

But the spirit continued too ignore Aang,as a light sphere floated by,the spirit got an idea.

"Perhaps that thing will help you,chase it!"

Aang did just that.

"Sigh,finally."

Aang continued too chase it throughout the swamp,when he finally caught it,the branch he was standing on vanished and he fell into a lake,when he came to,he was visited by the spirit of Roku.

"Hello Aang." He said.

"Roku,Roku the water tribes under attack, I need to find the ocean and moon spirits."

"The ocean and moon are ancient spirits, they crossed over from the spirit world to the mortal world, very near the beginning, there is only one spirit I know of,who is old enough to remember."

"Who."

"The spirit is Koh,but he is very dangerous, they call him,the face stealer,when you speak to him you must be very careful to show no emotion,at all,not the slightest expression, or he will steal your face."

Aang(though creeped out)nodded In understanding.

(The mortal world)

Zuko continued to walked through the snow,when he stepped on ice that cracked,it began too far in on itself as he began to run too avoid falling in,he jumped for it and landed on the ground safe,along with Aang,he looked up and saw a cave.

"Shelter." He said.

He brought Aang inside,tied him up and laid him against the wall and sat across from him.

"I finally have you." He began.

"But I can't get you home because of this blizzard, there's always something."

He got up and walked over to the opening and watched the blizzard as it blew.

"Not that you would understand, your just like my sister,everything came easy for her, a firebending prodigy adored by everyone, my father says she was born lucky,he says I was lucky to be born,I don't need luck though, I don't want it,I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong, its made me who I am."

(With Neo)

Neo was laying against the ice wall,continuing to try and warm himself.

"Look at you." A voice said.

He looked up and saw himself, only this Neo looked more sinister then Neo actually was.

"You look perfetic, you've survived worse."

"Go...away." Neo said weakly.

"Why,so you can die alone and in peace, please, I know what you really want...you want to know who Drax is,but I think we both know who that is,don't we."

Neos teeth were chattering, but that didn't keep the scrowl off his face.

"Ooo,well look at that,you still have that tuff guy persona going for you,that's just cute,come on,what are you waiting for,the missions not over yet,you still have a chance to get payback on Volt,then find Drax,and then kill..."

"No." Neo said plainly, as he slowly got up.

"No,what do you mean no?"

"I mean no,vengeance never got anyone anywhere, its like a poison, coursing through the veins of men and women,the only way it takes you,is if you give into it,but as a Jedi,I must resist that...I know who you are."

The other Neo started to become angry and grind his teeth.

"You are the dark side of my soul,the area that wants to get out,but although I accept your existence, I do not accept you."

"Rrrrrrrr,YOU NEED ME!"

"No,you want me,but I don't need or want you, now...GET OUT!"

(End of dream sequence)

Neo awoke from his sleep,that he didn't even realized he was in,he then noticed the wolf surrounding him,keeping him warm,the wolf must have felt Neo awake,cause he then looked into Neos eyes,the two stared at each other for a minute,when Neo placed a hand on the wolfs head.

"I think its time to leave my friend."

The wolf responded by licking Neos face.

(With Iroh and Zhao)

The assault on the water tribe was commencing as scheduled, and Zhao was basking in glory of their soon to be defeat.

"I don't need to remind you we have a time limit." Iroh remined Zhao.

"If you don't defeat the water tribe before the full moon rises,they will be undefeatable."

"I assure you,I have everything under control." Zhao replied.

"I intend to remove the moon as a factor."

"Remove the moon,how?"

"Admiral Cho!" A voice said behind them.

"That's admiral Zhao."

The two turned around and came face to face...with Hahn.

"Prepare to meet your fate."

Hahn charged at Zhao,only for Zhao too throw him off the ship.

"As I was saying,I stumbled upon a great and powerful secret: the moon spirits true form."

"What?"

"I was a young lieutenant, serving under general Shu in the earth kingdom, I discovered a hidden library underground, in fact,I tore through scroll after scroll,one of them,contained a betalled illustration and the words MOON and OCEAN, I knew then that these spirits could be found and killed,and that it was my destiny to do so."

"Zhao,the spirits are not to be trifled with."

"Yes yes,I'm well aware of your fear of the spirits, I've heard rumors about your journey into the spirit world,but the ocean and moon gave up their immortality to becom part of our world,and now,they will face the consequences."

(In the spirit world)

Aang had arrived at a huge tree,in the middle of rocky cliffs,he looked around and got startled by one of the creatures,but it turned out to be a type of monkey.

"Your just a curly tailed blue hose." He said calmly, but then the creature turned around and revealed, he had no face,Aang once again got freaked,but soon calmed down.

"Show no fear,show no emotion at all."

He then walked into the tree.

"Hello." He said as he walked down.

"I-i'm looking for Koh."

He continued to walk throughout the tree,till he began to notice something following him,the creature then showed himself, but Aang,had no emotion.

"Welcome." The creature said,with a White face.

"Thank you." Aang said with a bow.

"My old friend, the avatar, its been a long time."

"You know me?"

"How could I forget you, one of your past lives tried to kill me,8 or 900 years ago."

"I didn't know that,how come he,or I,try too kill you?"

The creature,or Koh,as Aang had figured,changed his face to that of a water tribe woman.

"Oh,it was something about stealing the face of someone you loved."

Koh looked at Aang,but Aang showed no emotion.

"Of course, that's all behind us now,why should I hold a grudge against something in the past,after all,your a different person now,you've come to me with a new face."

(With Sokka,Katara, and Yue)

The rest of the gang that was looking for Aang,were doing their best too find them,Katara was starting to get worried.

"Don't worry." Yue said trying to reassure her.

"Prince Zuko can't have gottan too far in this weather."

"I'm not worried they'll get out,I'm worried they won't." She replied.

"They're not going to die in this blizzard." Sokka said.

"If we know anything about Zuko,its that he never gives up,they'll survive,and we'll find them."

(Aang and Koh)

"Its been awhile since I've added a child's face to my collection." Koh stated.

"So..how may I help you."

"I need to find the moon and ocean spirits." Aang replied, motionless.

"Their spirit names are Tui and La,push and pull,and that has been the nature of their relationship for all time ."

"Please, help me find them,an entire culture could be destroyed if I don't get their help."

"Oh you think you need their help,actually, its quite the other way around,someone's going to kill them."

"What do you mean,how can I find and protect them?"

"You've already met them,actually, Tui and La,your moon and ocean, have always circled each other in an eternal dance,they balance each other,push and pull,life and death,good and evil,yin...and yang."

Aang suddenly realized.

"THE KOI FISH." he said in realization, Koh rushed to Aangs face,but Aang was again motionless.

"I must be going."

Aang then bowed and left the area.

"We'll meet again." Koh said as he went into the shadows.

Aang exited the tree and came In contact with Roku.

"The spirits are in trouble." Aang said to Roku.

"I need to get back to the physical world."

"A friend is here,to guide you back."

Aang turned around and was greeted by an old friend.

"Hei bai."

Aang got on the panda spirit and raced back to where he came in,eventually arriving back and Aang got off Hei bai,but now he was confused.

"This is where I came in,but how do I get back." He said,Hei bai then shot a beam at Aang,and sent him back to the physical world.

"Good riddance." The monkey spirit said,only to be scared off by Hei basis monster form.

(Physical world)

Aang then appeared back in the physical world and startled Eli.

"Eli,what are you doing here?"he said surprised.

"Aang,your back,look we might have a small problem."Eli said.

Aang looked around and noticed something,or didn't notice something as it were.

"Oh no where's my body?"

"Yeah,that's the small problem."

Suddenly, Aang shot up into the sky and vanished, while Eli heard a boom come from the oasis doors,he then saw Zhao and other soliders come in,he would have moved,but suddenly he found a red lightsaber near his neck.

"Hello again,Eli." Volt said.

Aangs spirit shot through the sky,before it finally found its way to the cave where he and Zuko were,he arrived in his body and woke up,only to find Zuko.

"Welcome back." He said.

"Its good to be back." Aang replied, as he blew Zuko away,and himself out of the cave,he began to crawl away,but unfortunately, he didn't get far,as Zuko grabbed him.

"That won't be enough to escape." Zuko said,but then,the two heard a familiar animals noise as they looked up and saw Appa.

"Appa." Aang said happily.

Appa landed,and Katara got off to help Aang.

"Here for a rematch?" Zuko asked.

"Oh trust me Zuko,its not gonna be much of a rematch." Katara said,as she brought snow up from where Zuko was standing, and then brought him down hard,knocking him unconscious.

"Hey,this is some quality rope." Sokka said as he untied Aang.

"We need to get to the oasis, the spirits are in danger." Aang said as he got on Appa.

"Elis back there by himself." Katara said.

"Where's Neo?"

The group looked down In sorrow,that told Aang everything, he then saw Zuko.

"We can't leave him" he said as he got off Appa to get him."

"Sure we can,let's go."Sokka heartlessly.

"No,if we leave him he'll die,I don't believe Neo would and neither will we,we won't stain his memory by being heartless."

"Can we at least tie him up?"

"Duh,we're compassionate, not insane."

The moon suddenly turned red,meaning the moon spirit was in trouble.

"I feel,faint." Yue said as she placed her hand on her head.

"I feel it too." Aang replied.

"The moon spirits in trouble."

"I owe the moon spirit my life."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"When I was born,I was very sick and very week,most babies cry when they are born,I was born as if I were asleep, my eyes closed.

"Our healers did everything they could,they told my mother and father I was going to die,so,my father pleaded with the spirits to save me,that night,under the full moon,he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond,my dark hair turned white,I opened my eyes and began to cry and they would know I live.

"That's why my mother name me Yue,for the moon."

(At the oasis)

Zhao had the moon spirit in a sack,Eli was being held captive by Volt,and the rest of the troops watched as Zhao basked In his own personal glory.

"I am...a legend." Zhao said.

"Now,the fire nation will for generations,tell stories about the great Zhao,who darkened the moon,they will call me ,Zhao the conquerer."

"Nah,too cliché." Eli said.

"Hmmm,Zhao the moon slayer."

"Too cheesy."

"Zhao the invincible!"

"Now your just reaching."

"Well, what do you sugge...ah,don't speak to me you irritating worm."

"WO,that one hurt,I got one for you,Zhao...the lemurs magnet."

Just then Momo jumped on Zhao's head,he eventually brushed him off,but Momo flew all the way towards Aang and the others,who had arrived,they got into battle stances,but Zhao threatened the moon spirit, causing the group to stand down.

"Zhao don't." Aang said.

"Its my destiny,to destroy the moon and water tribe."

"Your insane,if you do that,it could lead too great chaos that not even the comet will bring." Eli protested.

"Elis right,destroying the moon won't just hurt the water tribe,it will hurt everyone, including you,without the moon,everything would fall out of balance, you have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world."

"He's right Zhao." A voice from the shadows said.

"General Iroh,why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

"I'm no traitor Zhao,the fire nation needs the moon too,we all depend on the balance, whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash on you tenfold,LET IT GO NOW!"

But the stubborn admiral would not relent and put the spirit back,thus causing someone to say..

"Sick him."

Suddenly, a wolf came out of nowhere and bit his arm,causing him to cry out in pain,meanwhile, someone came up on some of the troops and started knocking them out,when Zhao finally let go of the spirit and it fell back into the oasis.

"Heal." The newcomer said,the wolf then let Zhao's arm go and walked back over to the rescuer,who,as the moonlight shined again, was revealed to be...

"NEO!" The group said,both surprised and relieved he was alive.

"I thought you said you killed one of them?" Zhao said.

"Apparently I missed."

"Stand down Zhao,call off the invasion and we may be inclined to show you mercy."

"We may?" Sokka asked,only to be hit by Katara.

"You will not stop me,its my destiny to destroy the moon spirit and water tribe!"

"Destiny is over rated." Neo said.

"Now,stand down."

Zhao just stood there for a few seconds, before he sent a blaze of fire into the lake,killing the moon spirit,everyone(including Neo)were in shock by this,Iroh attacked the remaining troops,as Zhao ran off,Neo was about to follow but was stopped by Volt.

"We have unfinished business apparently." She said.

"You don't have to do this." Neo pleaded.

"Yes,I do."

Volt ignited her lightsaber and began to clash with Neo(who ignited his),the two fought each other for a time,before Volt took off to lead Neo away,as he followed, the wolf was about too follow,but Neo told him to stay.

The rest of the group gathered around the dead moon spirit,grieving its lost.

"There's no hope." Yue said in despair.

"Its over."

"No,its not over." Aang said in the avatar state.

He then went into the lake,and after starring at the ocean spirit, dropped in,Katara was about too follow, but Iroh stopped her.

Suddenly, the water began to glow and rise above the others,till it was giant koi fish shape water thing,with Aang right in the middle of the city.

He began to walk through the city,passing by both water tribe warriors and fire nation soliders,with the tribesmen bowing,and the troops being wiped out.

Meanwhile, Zhao was trying to escape,when a fireball blocked his path,he looked and was shocked to see,that it was a very much alive Zuko.

"Your alive?" He said.

"You tryed to have me killed!" Zuko said as he fired more fireballs,which Zhao was able to counter.

"Yes I did,your the blue spirit, an enemy of the fire nation, you freed the avatar, how could you have possibly..."

Zhao suddenly remembered what Volt said...

(He went back to the fire nation, too inform the fire lord of his sons death)

"That treacherous wit.."

He was interrupted when Zuko sent another fireball towards him.

Close by in a separate duel,Neo and Volt were fighting by the rafts,as Aang and the ocean made there way to the outside.

The two dueled each other with all there might,the two hit their blades together, as Volt suddenly brought another lightsaber out and was about to slash at him,when Neo suddenly ignited a blue lightsaber and blocked it(as he was able to get Elis back),shocking her,he then brought his green blade and was able to cut at the helmet she was wearing.

After that,Volt jumped back in order too get the helmet off,when she did,Neo was a little surprised too see,that Volt was a girl.

She had long dark brown hair,with a white streak on the right side of her head,but her eyes had the golden color one does when they are apart of the dark side.

"So,your a girl,Sokka won't believe this." Neo said.

"Master Drax does not see gender,but skill."

"Were you all females?"

"No,there are others, but I was the only one sent after you."

"There are others?"

"Yes,about 12,well,8 now,after what you and your padawan did,and Zhao,after what he tryed to do with Prince Zuko."

"Speaking of Zhao,why didn't you stop him from killing the moon spirit,you know that by doing that,he's disrupt the balance of this world?"

"Cause I knew it would be taken care of real quick,and don't worry about Zhao,he will be dealt with."

"What do you mean,taken care of,how's the moon gonna be taken care of?"

"Oh,you don't know about princess Yue?"

"What about princess Yue?"

THE OASIS

The group and Iroh were gathered around the dead moon spirit koi fish.

"Its too late."Katara said.

"Its dead."

Iroh then got a good look at Yue,and realized something.

"You have been touched by the moon spirit." He said.

"Some of its life is in you."

"Yes, your right,it gave me life...maybe,I can give it back."

"No." Sokka said in protest.

"You don't have to do that."

"Its my duty Sokka."

"I won't let you,your father told me to protect you."

"I have to do this."

"But..."

"Sokka." Eli said.

"Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing, and sometimes, we have to be steady,and give up the things we want the most,even people we love."

Sokka heard this,and although he was still not for it,he let Yue go.

She then touched the fish that Iroh was holding,it began to glow,and came back to life,but Yue suddenly fell back into Sokkas arms.

"No,she's gone." He said in despair.

"She's gone."

NEO VS VOLT

"She's apart of the moon?" Neo said shocked.

"Yes." Volt answered.

"Now,I'm gonna finish you off,and then,I'm gonna take your padawan back to lord Drax."

"Over my dead body."

"Well that's the idea Neo,I'm taking him over your dead body."

She then had two blades ready,as did Neo,and they charged each other.

Both blades clashed with each other,as their bearers clashed with each other.(imagin the duel between Anakin and Barriss offer)

Eventually, Neo was able too cut off the head of one of them,he then put Elis lightsaber away so it would be even,the starred each other down,and then charged again.

THE OASIS

As Sokka held Yue in his arms,she suddenly disappeared, the moon spirit began to glow,and was placed back into the lake,suddenly, a bright light emitted from the lake,then Yues spirit rose from it.

"Good bye Sokka." She said.

"I'll be with you always."

She and Sokka then shared one last kiss,before she vanished before their eyes,then the moon reappeared.

As this was happening, Aang had made his way out to the ocean, he sent back many of the ships back,and even destroyed others,but then he noticed the moon had come back,he then fell back as the ocean placed Aang safely on the wall,and started making his way back.

NEO VS VOLT

The duel between Neo and Volt was reaching a climax, as the two dueled down the walkway,Neo was becoming more aggressive, eventually, he backed her into a corner and his strength and force made her drop too her knees,as Neo continued too hit the lightsaber over and over and over again, he then was forcing his way down as she forced back,eventually, she got the upper and was able to force back making him walk back from her and got on one knee,he steadied his breathing and closed his eyes.

Everything felt as if it was moving in slow motion, as Volt jumped to attack, and Neo stood,using the force,stopped her in mid air,he forced her to the left,causing her to hit a wall,then again to the right,then he dropped her in the river they were next to.

She was able to swim out of it,and before she could get her saber,it was forced from her hand and went to Neo,who cut it in half with his lightsaber, then held Volt at blade point.

"Yield." He said.

"And I will show mercy,if you tell me one thing, who is lord Drax?"

"How many times must I tell you,no one knows who he is except..."

"Except the fire lord and princess, yes you've said that,but for someone he trust,he must have told you something."

"Ha,trust me,lord Drax doesn't trust me,the only person he trust is the princess, if you know what I mean,and after today,he will be coming for you both."

"Not unless you lead us to him."

"I will never portray Lord Drax,but I will not let him punish me either,trust me,he already knows I failed."

"How?"

"Cause your right about one thing,he's not of this world,and there are greater things to fear then death."

Then out of no where,Volt pulled out a knife and went to jab it in her heart.

"NO WAIT!" Neo said trying to stop,but he was to late.

He watched as she died instantly, he starred at the now dead body of the last elite guardsmen that was sent after him and Eli,and now his assumptions about Lord Draxs were confirmed, that he was not of the world he was on now,his thoughts were interrupted by a fight near by,he looked up and saw Zuko and Zhao near by.

The fight between Zuko and Zhao had reached a bridge, as the two continued to fight,Zuko got the upper hand and was too knock Zhao down,the admiral then got a look at the moon,and saw that it was intact.

"It can't be." He said in shock.

Suddenly, the ocean spirit reached onto the bridge, too grab the person responsible for the disturbance of the balance, Zuko found himself being tackled,when he got a look at his tackler,he was shocked to see it was Neo,who made his way to Zhao who was in the clutches of the ocean.

"Take my hand!" He said,but Zhao would not relent.

"Zhao,don't be a fool!"

But the admiral was taken into the ocean, vanishing from the world...forever.

"Even in death,pride is hard to release,come on,we better get you out of here."

"Why are you helping me,why do you care?"

"I don't,but,at the same time,I guess you and me are a lot a like, we've both lost something important, and we're both trying to get it back,now let's find your uncle and get you out of here, before the water tribe does."

THE NEXT MORNING

Pakku was watching the horizon, as the battle was finally over,Katara was not to far from him.

"I've decided to go back to the South pole." He said.

"Some other Benders and healers want to join me,its time we help rebuild out sister tribe."

"But what about Aang?" Katara asked.

"He still needs to learn waterbending."

"Well,then he better get use to calling you,master Katara."

To that,Katara smiled,and the two bowed to each other.

Arnook was looking out on the now destroyed city of the north pole,with Sokka right next to him.

"The spirits gave me a vision, when Yue was born." He said.

"I saw a beautiful, brave young woman,become the moon spirit, I knew this day would come."

"You must be proud." Sokka said.

"So proud, and sad."

"Hey." Eli said walking up to the two.

"Sorry to interrupt, but have you seen Neo anywhere?"

By the shore of the city,Neo was helping Iroh and Zuko escape.

"Thank you for your help young man,it is most appreciated." Iroh said.

"But,why are you helping us?"

"Cause I don't think your like the others." Neo replied.

"I may not have known you for very long,but,I feel as though there is something different about you,that maybe not all fire nation are the same,maybe you could turn things around in the future."

"I agree,here,I want you to have this,as a token of gratitude."

Iroh then then gave Neo a round shape piece, that was made of wood.

"What's this?"

"It is a white lotus pai cho piece, you may find more allies then you realize in the future...master Jedi."

At that Neo went wide eyed.

"How did you.."

"Haha,I may be an old man Master Sumdac,but I know a few things,till we meet again."

"Uh,yes,till we meet again."

With that,Iroh and Zuko took of,as Neo took one last look at the token,he turned to find the others.

"I'm surprised Prince Zuko." Iroh said to his nephew, who had been resting the whole time,and never seemed to acknowledge he heard their conversation.

"Surprised you are not at this moment trying to capture the avatar."

"I'm tired." Was all he said.

"Then you should rest,a man,needs his rest."

The two then set out into the unknown, not knowing what was coming their way.

Back at the city,Aang was looking out at the horizon, when he turned around and saw Katara, the two hugged.

Eventually, Sokka,Eli,and Momo joined the fray,with Momo joining the hug,the group then saw Neo walking up to them.

"Glad to see your alright man." Sokka said,putting a hand on Neos shoulder.

"Me too." Neo replied, he gave Eli back his lightsaber.

"Try not to loose it,this weapon is your life."

"I understand, master." Eli said,before he too hugged Neo,who just put an arm around him.

Katara then hugged him,and he bowed to Aang.

"You did well."

"I couldn't have done it without you,all of you."

"We're in this together,all of us."

Momo then jumped on Neos head.

"You too Momo."

The group then a bark,when they turned around, they the wolf that was with Neo,Neo walked up to the wolf,bend down before him.

"You want to join us too boy?" Neo asked.

The wolf responded, by licking Neos face,causing him to laugh a little.

"OK OK,but let's see what the others sa..."

But before he could finish,Aang,Eli,and Katara charged in and started petting the wolf and going crazy for it.

"Oh he's so cute." Went Katara.

"Welcome to the family little guy." Aang added.

"Great,another mouth we have to feed." Sokka said.

"Well we can always leave you here,that would be one less mouth to feed." Katara said.

"Funny."

"What are you gonna name him?" Eli asked.

"Why me?"

"Well you found him,so you get to name him."Aang added.

Neo then thought about for a second, then thought of it.

"How about...Balto?"

The wolf barked,pleased with the name choice.

"You named him after the water tribe guy?" Eli asked.

"That's Bato,this little guy will be Balto."

The group then gathered around and looked out over the horizon, with Appa floating near bay,ready to face the next stage of their adventure.

THE FIRE NATION

"Iroh is a traitor." The fire lord said.

"And your brother Zuko a failure, I have a task for you...both of you."

Kneeling before the fire lord was a female,and standing behind her...was Lord Drax.

END OF BOOK ONE.

(AND BOOK ONE IS DONE,THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND SUPPORTED THIS STORY WHEN IT STARTED NEARLY A YEAR AGO,I WILL BE GOING ON A TEMPORARY HIATUS, SO I CAN GET THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS OF INSPECTOR WHO UP,WHICH WILL BE A CROSSOVER WITH DOCTOR WHO.

THE NEXT STORY WILL BE:THE LEGEND OF MAXIMAS PRIME,WITH A TOTAL VOTE OF 2,I'M STILL PLANNING ON DOING THE SAMURAI JACK STORY,AND I WILL CHANGE THE ENDING, NOT THAT IT WAS BAD OR ANYTHING, IT JUST FELT,UNSATISFYING, LEFT ME WANTING MORE,SO IT WILL BE CHANGED,SOME EPISODES WILL BE TAKEN OUT,AND THERE WILL BE ORIGINAL EPISODES.

MAXIMAS WILL BE OUT MOST LIKELY BE OUT WITHIN THE NEXT MONTH.

THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY,WILL SOMEWHAT BE SPECIAL FEATURE CHAPTERS,SUCH AS BLOOPERS, MUSIC VIDEO, AND A SNEEK PEEK AT BOOK TWO,SO THAT WILL BE FUN.

UNTIL NEXT TIME MY FRIENDS, THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF.)


	18. Book 1:trailer and music video

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGHING ON,I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR STAR WARS)

BONUS FEATURES-BOOK ONE

TRAILER-IN THE STYLE OF "CLASH OF THE TITANS (2010)"

A ship comes out of light speed and heads towards an unknown planet,one young man speaks into a communicator.

"Unidentified planet,mayday mayday,this is Jedi padawan Neo sumdac,requesting for emergency landing!" He says.

Flashback to seeing his master.

"Get out of here you two!" His master says.

"No master,I'm not leaving you!" The boy says.

Flashforward to The ship crashes into the seas,the next scene shows two young men coming onto an island, turning to see their ship sink to the bottom.

"Who are you?" A girl with white makeup on asked them,apparently they're tied up.

"I'm Neo sumdac." One boy says.

"I'm Eli tal-gunn." Another says.

"And we are Jedi."

Neo stands before the firebenders,before drawing his lightsaber.

"TAKE HIM!" Zuko orders.

Neo runs through the troops and takes them out,next scene shows him with his lightsaber in Zukos face.

"I know your eyes." He says.

"I've had them once...despair."

The scene shifts to the two sitting on Appa with the gang.

"I think it may be best if we just stayed with you guys." Neo says.

"Yes!" Goes Eli.

"Great, welcome to the family." Aang says.

"Who are you?"

"He's the avatar."

"I don't know what that means."

A STORY BY THE AGENT OF LITERATURE

The scene shifts to Neo talking to Aang and Eli.

"Your connected to every living thing in the universe, but to discover that,you need to let your guard down."

TWO WARRIORS FROM BEYOND THE STARS

Scene shifts to the prison rig.

"These people don't want help,its a waste of time."

"How can you say that,your a jedi?"

"Up until four weeks ago,you didn't even know what a Jedi was."

WHO FOUGHT FOR THE FATE OF THE GALAXY

Neo fights against some fire nation troops,then we see Eli and Aang fight the freedom fighters.

"WE WERE GONNA FREE THIS VALLY!" Jet shouts out.

"Who would be free?"Neo says.

Neo and Jet sword fight.

"Everyone would be dead."

NOW THEY FIGHT FOR THE FATE OF ONE PLANET

Scene show Neo and Eli destroying the tanks of the fire nation attacking the northern air temple.

Scene then shows Katara waterbending against Pakku, Sokka throwing his boomerang,and Aang going into the avatar state saving the group from drowning.

"I'm too young to die!" Sokka shouts on a boat in a storm.

"I'm not,but I still don't wanna!" The man with him says.

The scenes then show a montage of the group fighting different people.

Neo and Eli fighting an elite guard in the northern water tribe,Aang avoiding a blast from Zhao,Jeong Jeong bending fire away,saving Katara and Eli,Aang and Zuko fighting at the monetary.

"I don't think you should go in." Katara says to Neo.

"Why do you care?" Neo asks her.

"Do you not know?" Katara says.

Scene then shows their faces inch close together.

MAY

Neo fights a mysterious warrior.

THE FORCE

Aang and Eli falling towards the fire nation ships attacking the north pole.

Katara fighting Zuko in the oasis.

BE WITH YOU

Zuko being blown from his ship.

The elite guard standing before Zhao,as Lord Drax walks down the throne steps.

"Its over." Yue says.

Black out,as Aang says...

"No."

Scene then shows a close up of his face,as he goes into the avatar state.

"Its not over."

Scene then shows Aang combining with the ocean spirit as he begins to attack the fire nation.

Final scene then shows the ocean spirit, standing over the entire water tribe city.

LEGENDS OF BEND-FORE VOL.1:

star wars:the last airbender book one:water

Scene then shows Sokka and the group standing in Aunt wus office.

"OK,let's get this over with." Sokka says.

"Your future is full of struggle and anguish, most of it,self afflicted." Aunt wu says.

"That's not a fortune, that's Sokkas life in general." Elis says,earning a scowl from Sokka.

THE JOURNEY BEGINS

6.15.16

MUSIC VIDEO-HERO BY:NICKLEBACK

"I am so high,I can hear heaven.

(Neo and crash landing on the planet )

"I am so high,I can hear heaven,whoa,but heaven, no,heaven don't hear me."

(Neo and the kyoshi warriors attacking the fire troops.)

"And they say that a hero could save us,I'm not gonna stand here and wait.

(Aang chasing after Hei bei,then shows Neo in the spirit world,being attacked by the mysterious.)

I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles, watch as they all fly away."

(Sokka falling from Appa,as Eli glides down and saves him)

"Someone told me,love would all save us."

(Neo and Nora Lean close together too kiss,before scene shifts to Neo and Katara)

But how can that be,look what love gave us.

(Neo walks away from Katara,leaving her heart broken)

A world full of killing.

(Eli fighting the elite guard,then shifting to Neo fighting the elite guard)

And blood spilling, that world never came."

"And they say that a hero could save,I'm not gonna stand here and wait.

(Neo fighting Jet,the earthbenders fighting the fire nation guards,Aang goes into the avatar state, to save his friends from drowning)

I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles, watch as they all fly away,ahhaaa!"

(Instrumental/Aang and Zuko fighting at the monetary, Neo and Eli fighting the elite guard at the north pole,the citizens of the northern air temple fight the fire nation)

"Now the world isn't ending, its love that I'm sending to you.

(Sokka and Yue kiss at the bridge/then the scene shifts to her becoming one with the moon)

It isn't the love of the hero,and that's why I fear it won't do."

"And they say that a hero could save us,I'm not gonna stand here and wait.

(Aang fussing with the ocean spirit and attacking the fire nation, Neo fights Volt,Sokka confronts Jet,Katara fights Pakku, Eli faces some elite guardsmen)

I'll hold on to the wings of a hero,watch as we all fly away."

(Aang and Katara hug,Neo sits down with a heart broken Sokka,Eli stairs off in the distance with a tear in his eye)

"And they're watching, watching, they're watching us,watching, as we all fly away!"

(Aang airbends lava away from a village, Neo fights a dead Nora,Iroh takes out fire nation troops)

"And they're watching us,watching, they're watching us,watching, as we all fly away."

(Zuko gets blasted out of his ship,Eli,Aang,and the Blue spirit fight against the fire nation troops, Neo and an elite guardsmen fight back to back against each other)

"They're watching us,watching, they're watching us,watching, as we all fly away,whoa-hoa."

(The group watches the horizon at the north pole, as Appa rises above next to them.)

(THIS IS ONE OF THREE CHAPTERS OF BONUS FEATURES THAT I'M GOING TO DO,I WAS GONNA DO A WRITE OUT FOR THE INTRO,BUT I FIGURED, IT BEST BE LEFT TO THE IMAGINATION.

NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK,AND I WILL BE WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR INSPECTOR WHO AS WELL,WATCH OUT FOR DETAILS FOR THE LEGEND OF MAXIMAS PRIME,FOR I DO NOT KNOW WHEN THAT WILL COME OUT.

THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WILL HAVE DELETED SCENES,BLOOPERS, AND A SNEEK PEEK FOR BOOK TWO.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FUN CHAPTER, THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF.)


	19. Book 1:Bloopers

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGHING ON,I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR STAR WARS)

BLOOPERS

(The warriors of Kyoshi)

Neo is sitting on Zukos rhino.

"I'm Prince Zuko." He says in dramatic form.

"No your not,get off!" Zuko says walking up to him.

(Bleep)

"And action!" The director says.

Neo runs up to a building to jump on it while being chased by Kyoshi warriors, only to not jump high enough and holds on to the edge.

"Um,a little help please?" He says as the cast and crew laugh.

(Bleep)

"Take 2." One of the crew members says.

Neo again runs up to the building, only to jump right into it,making a hole in the wall.

"CUT,medic." The director says.

"I'm OK." Neo says walking out of the building.

(Bleep)

"Anything else you want to teach us?" Suki asked Sokka who was laying on the ground hogtied,she then saw Eli run pass the door.

"Who's that?" She asked,only to here a thud in the wall.

"OW!" Neo says on the other side of the unbroken wall.

"CUT!" The director says.

(Bleep)

(The king of Omashu)

"There are no take backs in my kingdom,you might need these." King Bumi says,as Aangs staff and Elis lightsaber get tossed to them,Aang catches his,but Eli fiddles with his before dropping it, he quickly goes and picks it up and gets back in formation, but by that time the whole cast and crew are laughing up a storm.

"I almost had it." Eli says.

(Bleep)

"All these jokes are making me tired,guess its time to hit the hay." Bumi says as he throws a chicken bone at Aang,only for it to hit him in the face.

"Ow!" Aang says,as Katara and Neo come to his aid.

"Cut!" The director says.

"Medic!" Neo says looking up.

(Bleep)

(Winter solstice: the spirit world)

"We have been waiting for you...traitor." A kel dor Jedi said.

"Traitor?" Neo said shocked.

"No I'm not a traitor...'CAUSE THIS THRILLER!" Neo starts singing as the other Jedi join in and do the thriller dance,as the cast and crew laugh.

(Bleep)

(Winter solstice: destiny revealed)

"This won't be the last time you see this helmet,and when you do,I'm sorry bu..." Clouse was interrupted by the sudden crash of someone tripping over some equipment.

"I'm all right,I'm alright." The person said.

"Go home Buddy, your drunk!" Neo says.

(Bleep)

(The waterbending scroll)

"How'd you get that scar?" Neo ask.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I have a particular set of skills,skills that make me a nightmare for people like you."

The cast and crew began laugh too as Zuko says.

"Good luck."

Neo begins to laugh as well,as he shakes Zukos hand.

(Bleep)

"Haha,that was a great adventure." Eli says standing on Appa.

"But alas,twas for naught,for today will be a day to remember as the day you almost caught..."

But before Eli could finish,cold water was splashed on him making him freeze.

"CAPTAIN ELI TAL-GUNN,DANG THATS COLD!"

(Bleep)

(Jet and the freedom fighters)

"If I see ant giant neckade humans I am out." Neo says,when suddenly.

"TITANS,TITANS TITANS!" Eren Yeager begins saying.

"Whole,hold on Eren,wait a minute." Neo says calming the boy down.

"Your in the wrong story,your supposed to be in 'OUR LEADER,OUR FRIEND' which is in the agent of literature favorite stories segment, the storys by Avalon invel."

"So no titans?"

"No,no titans."

"Oh,sorry."

"Your good man."

"Yeah,and tell your lady friend to call me sometime! "Eli says.

" which one?"sokka asked.

"The one with the scarf."

"Pretty sure,she's already taken."

"By who?"

"The guy that was just here."

"What?"

"Yeah,go read the story,its all there." Katara says.

"I prefer the captain, but that's just me."

"What girl doesn't prefer Levi?"

"Um,guys,you know we're still rolling right?" Aang says.

"Oops." They all say.

"CUT!" The director says.

(Bleep)

"I assume you have heard the stories about the warriors with flaming swords that are traveling with the avatar?" Drax said as he walked down the steps,only to trip a little bit.

"Yes,and I may have met one of the-hahahaha." Zhao tried to say his line,but he couldn't hold in his laughter after seeing Drax.

"I'm sorry."

"I'll just start over." Drax says as the staff began to laugh.

(The fortuneteller)

"I found perry!" Eli says,as he also says.

"Curse you perry the platypus!"

Everyone begins to laugh.

(Bleep,take 2)

"I found perry!" Eli says,as Neo,Sokka,and Aang sing...

"Doofenshmirtz evil incorporated!"

"After hours!" Katara adds,as the staff begins to laugh.

(Bleep)

"My life will be calm ,and happy ,and joyful!" Sokka says as he kicks a rock...that accidentally hits one the staff members.

"Oh,sorry!"

(Bleep)

(The northern air temple)

"These lanterns are terrible, I can't see." Sokka says messing with his lantern.

"Oh no,what a nightmare." Toph says.

"Sorr-,wait Toph,your not supposed to be here!" Sokka says,as Toph,Eli,the merchant, and the rest of the staff began to laugh.

(Bleep)

(Siege of the north:the spirits(2))

"What's this?" Neo asked,holding the white lotus coin.

"It is a white lotus pai cho piece, you may find more allies then you realize in the future... Master Jedi."

"How did you..."

"Well,a foolish Samurai warrior,wielding a magic sword, stepped forth to oppose me." Iroh said,as Neo burst out laughing, as did the rest of the staff.

(Bleep)

"I have a task for you,both of you." The fire lord said.

"And all it takes is one bad day."

He then began to laugh like the joker,as the rest of the staff joined in the laughter too.

(Bleep)

(AND THAT WAS JUST BLOOPERS I PUT TOGETHER FOR A FUN CHAPTER, I WAS GOING TO DO DELETED SCENES, BUT I COULDN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING, SO IF THERE ARE SOME SCENES FROM BOOK ONE,OR ALTERNATIVE SCENES THAT YOU WANT TO SEE,LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEW, AND I MIGHT DO A SPECIAL CHAPTER FOR DELETED SCENES IN THE FUTURE, NOT THERES ONE CHAPTER OF BONUS FEATURES LEFT,AND ITS A SNEEK PEEK FOR BOOK 2,AND THE INSPIRED TRAILER WILL BE A GREAT TREAT FOR YOU COMIC BOOK FANS,AS WE ALL TRY TO 'PUT TAPE ON THE DEATH BUTTON'.

I HAVEN'T STARTED THE NEXT CHAPTER OF INSPECTOR WHO YET,BUT DONT WORRY THATS COMING,ALSO IM GONNA TRY MY HAND AT MARVEL: NG AGAIN, AND HOPEFULLY BE MORE CREATIVE THIS TIME,BY MAKING THE PREMISES MORE ENTERTAINING, AND WATCH OUT FOR INFORMATION ON THE LEGEND OF MAXIMAS PRIME,COMING SOON.

ALSO,I HAVR A VERY SPECIAL CROSSOVER PROJECT IN THE WORKS,AND MANY MORE IDEAS,I THINK I'LL START POASTING MY STORY IDEAS AND INTENTIONS AS A SPERATE THING,SO YOU CAN ALL SEE WHAT I'VE GOT PLANNED.

UNTIL THEN,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF.)


	20. Sneak peek at book 2

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGHING ON,I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR STAR WARS)

SNEEK PEEK AT BOOK TWO:IN THE FORM OF GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOL.2

Scene opens at earth rumble six.

"Welcome to earth rumble six." The announcer says.

The boulder steps up to the ring,as he looks at a young girl.

"The boulder feels conflicted,about fighting a young blind girl." He says.

"Sounds to me like your scared boulder." The girl mocks.

"The boulders over his conflicted feelings,and is going to burry you in a rock-a-lanch."

"Maybe the boulder should stop talking in third person!" Eli shouts from the audience,causing the boulder too look at him,and Neo to cover his mouth.

"He didn't mean that!" Neo says.

The boulder goes to strike the girl in slow motion, only for the girl to cause him to do a split, making him groan in pain,and the boys too go,oooo.

(que music: the chain)

A STORY BY AGENT OF LITERATURE

An earth kingdom general addresses The group.

("I'm well aware of the avatar state, your eyes and tattoos glow,and your able to summon an enormous power." He says.

"I try not to think about it too much." Aang says.

"Avatar Aang,your ready to face the fire lord."

"What no I'm not,your insane."

"I guess we'll figure it out on the way to the fire nation."

The general is hit on the head by Sokka.

"Anyone got a problem with that?" He ask,the soliders shake their heads no.

"Good." Neo says.)

"And if you don't love me now,then you'll never love me again."

(The group fights Azula and her crew at the construction sight in Omashu.)

THIS JULY

"I can still hear you saying,you would never break the chain."

(Neo jumps over lord Drax and blocks a hit from him.)

IT'S ONE ELEMENT DOWN...

"And if you don't love now."

("Your all about to come down with a case of pentapox."says Sokka,the next scene shows the people of Omashu walking like Zombies,with spots on their faces.)

"You will never lover me again."

(Neo saves Ty Lee from falling."Your cute." She says on top of him."Um,thanks." He says unsure how to take the complement.)

"I can still hear you saying."

(Toph throws two rocks behind either side of her.)

...TWO TO GO.

"You would never break the chain, (Never break the chain)

(Neo kicks Eli awake,'Let's go bone head." He says,as Toph bends two rocks away,"Good morning earthbending student. "She says.

"We're dead." Eli says.)

" Chain, keeps us together (running in the shadow) "

AANG

(Aang goes into the avatar state,as he Flores in the air.)

"Chain, keeps us together (running in the shadow)."

KATARA

(Katara sends Ice spikes towards Aang in a lake.)

"Chain, keeps us together (running in the shadow)."

NEO

(Neo fights lord Drax on top of a condemned home,before being kicked off.)

"Chain, keeps us together (running in the shadow)."

ELI

(Eli walks up to Toph,"Hi,I'm Eli."he says)

"Chain, keeps us together (running in the shadow)."

SOKKA

(Sokka trys pulling the pentapuse off,"Get em,off,Get em,off!"he shouts in despair.)

"Chain, keeps us together (running in the shadow)."

TOPH

(Toph earthbends some fighter away,scene shifts back to her and Eli,"I don't care."she says.)

"Chain, keeps us together (running in the shadow)

(A montage of scenes as there is a voice over/"For years I have thought about nothing but you." (Zuko and Iroh are running by a lake,before stopping to cut their hair.)"I have been on this world hoping for the day I might see you again, hoping too finally rid myself of you."(Lord Drax kills a fire nation solider from behind/Toph sends a rock wall toward one of the earthbenders/Aang and Katara are in a cave as a light goes out and they become closer/Neo and Eli look at each other,before looking behind them.)"And now fate has yielded its reward by bringing you here."(The final shot shows the whole group, including Toph,standing together as they have arrived at the library.)"Its good too see you again, Neo."/"It is you."Neo says.

"Chain, keeps us together (running in the shadow)"

LEGENDS OF BEND-FORE VOL.1

star wars:the last airbender book two:earth

"Chain, keeps us together (running in the shadow.)"

(Scene then goes to Toph and the others.

"What are you doing here,twinkle toes?" Toph ask him.

"How did you know it was me?" He says.

"Don't answer to twinkle toes,its not Manley." Sokka adds.

"This from the guy,whose bag matches his belt?" Katara ask.

"Its Sokka Katara,this is the same guy who was hogtied by Suki." Neo adds.

"Can we please stop bringing that up?" Sokka says annoyed.

Neo and Katara look at each other,then at Sokka.

"No." They both say.

THE JOURNEY CONTINUES

JULY 2017

(I FELT THE FIRST TRAILER WASN'T AS GOOD AS IT COULD BE,SO I DECIDED TO REDO IT, AND NOW IT IS THE LAST BONUS CHAPTER, AND AS IT SAYS,LOB-F,WILL RETURN SOMETIME NEXT MONTH, IN THE MEANTIME, I'M GONNA GET BACK TO MY OTHER STORY,AS WELL AS START MY NEXT STORY,AND PREPARE FOR FUTURE STORIES AS WELL.

UNTIL THEN,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF.)


	21. Book 2:Secret of the avatar state

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGHING ON,I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR STAR WARS)

A LONG TIME AGO,IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY...

STAR WARS

THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK TWO:EARTH

"THE NORTHERN WATER TRIBE HAS FALLEN, THE FIRE NATION IS CLOSER THEN EVER TOO WINNING THE 100 YEAR WAR,AS THERE FORCES RACE THROUGH THE EARTH KINGDOM, TO TAKE BA SING SE,THE EARTH KINGDOM CAPITAL.

" PRINCESS AZULA OF THE FIRE NATION,IS ON THE HUNT FOR HER BROTHER PRINCE ZUKO,AND HER UNCLE,GENERAL IROH,WHO HAVE BEEN BRANDED AS TRAITORS AND FAILURES,HER MISSION, TO BRING THEM HOME FOR PUNISHMENT, ACCOMPANYING HER,IS HER BODY GUARD AND HEAD OF THE FIRE NATION ELITE GUARD...LORD DRAX.

"MEANWHILE, THE AVATAR,WATER TRIBERS KATARA AND SOKKA,AND JEDIS NEO SUMDAC AND ELI TAL-GUNN,ARE ON THEIR WAY TO THE EARTH KINGDOM, IN HOPES THAT KING BUMI,CAN TEACH AANG EARTHBENDING."

It was a late night on the water tribe ship,our hero's were down below asleep,almost everyone, as the young airbender was stirring in his sleep,before suddenly gasping awake,he slowly and quietly made his way up top,though he was spotted by two deep blue eyes.

"Its your turn." A gruff voice said in the corner.

Katara looked and saw that Neo was asleep with his pet wolf Balto right next to him,Katara didn't say a word,but simply just followed Aang upstairs.

She found him standing by the railing looking out to sea,she then walked up to him.

"Aang,do yo want to talk about it?" She asked.

"Nah,just a nightmare." He said.

"I was in the avatar state, but I was outside my body watching myself, it was scarey,I was scarey."

Katara placed a hand on his shoulder,too comfort him,while a certain Jedi watched from afar,he then felt a nudge on his hand as he looked down and saw Balto by his side.

"Let's go to bed buddy." He said,and the two went back down stairs, to the sound of Sokkas snoring.

SECRETS OF THE AVATAR STATE

Early the next morning, the group was about to leave,and master Pakku was seeing them off.

"Katara, I want you to have this." He said, holding a necklace that had a tiny bottle on it.

"This amulet contains water from the spirit oasis,the water has unique qualities, don't loose it."

"Thank you master Pakku." She said as she bowed,he then turned his attention to the avatar.

"Aang,these scrolls will help you master waterbending,but remember, they are no substitute for a real master."

Aang also bowed after looking at Katara as Sokka and Eli walked up to the waterbending master.

"Boys,take care." He said and just walked away,leaving both boys fairly disappointed,Pakku then walked up to Neo who was petting Balto.

"Neo,I believed you wanted too ask me something." He said.

"I do,I was hoping you could tell me what this is." He said,as he showed him the token Iroh gave him.

"By the looks of it,its a white lotus paid cho piece."he said in amusement.

Neo deadpanned.

"I can see that,but what does it mean, and why would Iroh give me this,and how could he have known I was a Jedi,no one knows that but the gang,we've never told anyone but the Kyoshi warriors, no one should know what a Jedi is?"

"I'm sure there's a lot to be discovered on your journey."

"Why do I get the since that you know more about this,then your letting on?"

Pakku just chuckled and walked away,leaving the young Jedi hanging.

"That wasn't a joke,I actually want to know."

But his words went unheard, so he simply put the token back in one of his pouches and made his way to Appa.

"Fly straight to the earth kingdom base to the east of here." Pakku explained.

"General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu,too begin your earth bending training with King Bumi."

"Appa,yip yip." Aang said,and the bison took off.

"Say hi to Gran gran for me!" Katara called out.

After awhile,the group was out of view,Pakku became deep in thought.

'What is your interest in Neo,Iroh?'he thought.

Speaking of Iroh,he and Zuko had managed too find civilization,as they were at a spa.

"This is what I've been missing." Iroh said as his back was being rubbed.

"Who knew floating on a piece of drift wood for three week without food or water,and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense?"

He then saw his nephew sitting by an opening brooding...again.

"I see." Iroh said as he sat down next to him.

"Its the anniversary isn't it?"

"Three years ago today." Zuko began.

"I was banished, I lost it all,I want it back,I want the avatar, my honor, my throne, I want my father not to think of me as worthless and a failure."

"I'm sure he doesn't, why would he banish you if he didn't care?"

Zuko..didn't take well to those words and walked off.

"Oh,that came out wrong didn't it?" He asked the employees.

Meanwhile, the group was flying through the air,when Sokka saw something in the distance.

"There it is!" He said,as the group came closer to the base.

They eventually landed and were greeted by earth kingdom soliders.

"Welcome avatar Aang!" The man up front said.

"I am general Fong,and welcome great hero's,Appa,Momo,Balto,brave Sokka,the mighty Katara, spectacular Eli,and noble Neo."

"Mighty Katara?" Katara said.

"Spectacular Eli." Eli added.

"I like it." They both said,causing Neo to face palm.

Suddenly there were fireworks being shot in the sky.

"Not bad,not bad." Sokka said.

Awhile later,they were in Fong's chambers,discussing the events in the north pole.

"Avatar Aang." Fong began.

"We were all amazed at the stories of how you wiped out an entire fire Navy fleet at the north pole,I can't imagin what it feels like to wheeled such devastating power,its an awesome responsibly."

"I try not to think about it too much." Aang said humbly.

"And you know what they say,with great power,comes great responsibly." Eli said.

"Hey that's good,where you get that?" Sokka asked.

But before Eli could answer, Neo cleared his throat.

"I'll tell you later." Eli whispered.

"Avatar." Fong continued.

"Your ready to face the fire lord."

"WHAT!" Aang said shocked.

"No I'm not!"

"Aang still needs to master all four elements." Katara argued.

"Why,with the kind of power he possess, power enough too destroy hundreds of battle ships,in minutes he could defeat the fire lord now!"

"But sir,the thing is, Aang can only do those things when he's in the avatar state." Sokka added.

"Yeah,and he can be quite unpredictable when he's in it too." Eli added.

"See,it's this special state where..."

"I'm well aware,your eyes and tattoos glow,and your able too summon enormous power,without you we would be slaughtered before we reach their shores,but with you leading the way as our ultimate weapon,we could cut a swath right through the heart of the fire nation."

"Right, but I don't know how to get in and out of the avatar state, much less what to do when I'm there."

"Its decided then,I'll help you figure out how to get into the avatar state and then you'll face your destiny."

"No nothings decided." Katara said.

"We already have a plan,Aang's pursuing his destiny his way."

"Well while you take your time learning the elements, the war goes on,may I show you something?"

The general and Aang walked over to a window, where they saw down below a bunch of injured men.

"That's the infirmary, and those soliders are the lucky ones,they came back,everyday the fire nation takes lives,people are dying Aang,you could end it now,think about to it."

The general then walked away,leaving Aang to watch the injured men.

A few hours later that night,Aang made his way back to Fong too give his answer.

"General Fong." He said.

"Come in Aang,have you thought about what we discussed?"Fong asked.

"I'm in,I'll fight the fire lord."

Later,in the room the group was staying in,Neo was laying on his back looking at the token again,making it flip through his fingers with the force,Aang then came into the room.

"I told the general I'd help him by going into the avatar state." He said.

"Aang no." Katara disagreed.

"This is not the right way."

"Why not?" Sokka asked.

"Remember when he took out The fire navy,it was incredible?"

"Yeah,wouldn't it be better to just take the fight to them,and end this war in one frail swoop?" Eli added,agreeing with Sokka.

"There's a right way to do this,practice, study,discipline."

"Or,glow it up and stop that fire lord."

"Neo would you please say something to them?"

"What?" Neo said coming back to the world.

"Would you please tell these fools,that its better too train and prepare, then to just take the easy way?"

"Its better too train and prepare, then to just take the easy way."

"Thank you,see?"

"However."

"However?"

"While there are two options, there are also two questions we must ask,option A:go through the original plan,and learn the elements,question: after Aang learns earthbending,what about firebending?

"Jeong Jeong is no where to be found,Iroh is in the wind,and I'm pretty sure everyone in this room hates Zukos guts.

"Option 2:Use the avatar state, and your water and airbending,too eliminate the fire lord,question:what happens if Aang is killed while in the avatar state, honestly you could go either way."

"So which should I do?" Aang asked.

"Practice." Katara said.

"Glow it." Eli and Sokka added.

"Decide for yourself."

"What?"

"Honesty, it won't matter which choice you make,either way you'll have to face the fire lord,so whatever you choose Aang,its your choice."

"That's it,that's all you got?" Katara asked.

"Yes,now if you don't mind,I'm tired."

"Fine,if you meat heads want to throw away everything we've worked for,fine,go ahead and glow it up!"

"Katara, I'm just being realistic, I don't have time to do this the right way." Aang said as she walked away.

THE NEXT DAY

The group and general Fong were sitting under a podium, before them was a table that had a tea pot on it.

"This rare enhancing tea is a natural stimulate." Fong explained.

"In an ordinary warrior, it improves strength and energy ten fold,in you,it may induce the avatar state."

"Ten fold energy huh?" Aang said as he drank it.

What followed, was Aang airscootering all over the place,talking a hundred miles an hour.

"I guess he could talk the fire lord to death." Sokka said,as Aang ran into a pillar.

"He just has to be high." Eli added.

A few moments later,they were in some sort of sanctuary, an old man was standing at the top of some stairs, while Aang was at the bottom, wearing different types of clothing.

"You are wearing ceremonial clothing from each of the four nations." The man said.

"Now I will join the four elements into one,water,earth,fire,air,four elements together as one."

Having put different forms of the elements into a bowl,he then threw the contents at Aang,only for to just go splat.

"This is just mud." Aang said.

"So,do you feel any different?"

Aang just sneezed the mud all over the others.

"We have too find a way." Fong said,stroking his beard.

"We have to take showers." Neo said,picking the mud from His ears.

Meanwhile, back at the spa,Zuko and Iroh were in their room,and Iroh was admiring his shells.

"Look at these magnificent seashells." He said.

"I'll enjoy this from years to come."

"We don't need anymore useless things." Zuko argued.

"You forget we have to carry everything ourselves now."

"Hello brother dear." A females voice said behind them.

"Uncle."

The two looked and saw that a girl in fire nation garb,was sitting in a chair.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

"In my country we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions,have you become uncivilized so soon Zuzu?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh asked,being the voice of reason.

"Hmm,must be a family trait,both of you so quick to get to the point."

As she said that,she broke a seashell that was in her hand.

"I've come with a message from home,father's changed his mind,family is suddenly very important to him,he's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him,treacherous plots,family are the only ones you can really trust.

"Father regrets your banishment, he wants you home."

After she had said this,she waited for a moment too see her brothers response,all he did was stare out a window.

"Didn't you hear me,you should be happy,excited, I just gave you good news?"

"I'm sure your brother simply needs a moment to.."

"DON'T INTERRUPT UNCLE, I still haven't heard my thank you,I am not a messenger, I didn't have to come all this way."

"Father regrets,he wants me back?" Zuko said in shock, Iroh on the other hand,was skeptical.

"I can see you need some time to take this in,I'll call for you tomorrow, good evening."

With that,the princess left,leaving a hopeful prince,and a skeptical uncle behind.

As she was walking back to her ship,she stop by a big tree.

"The old man is going to be a problem." A voice said from the trees shadow.

"Oh don't you worry about my pathetic uncle,Drax." Azula said.

"He's always been weak,he won't be a problem, especially when its come to Zuzu,he'll fall in line just like the failure Prince, and everything will go according to plan."

"Be mindful that you don't underestimate him Zula,after all,this is the man who took over Ba sing we in a day."

"And then ran with his tail between his legs,because he lost his precious son."

"Wouldn't you do the same,if you lost someone you care about?"

"Don't know,never had anyone to care for."

Drax was still unsure.

"Don't worry about it,everything will be fine."

"As you wish."

Back at the earth kingdom compound, Aang and Katara were standing by the ledge, as the sun set.

"Can we talk about something?" She asked.

"Sure." Aang responded.

"Do you remember when we were at the air temple and you found monk Gyatsos skeleton?"

Aang nodded,that was a bad day.

"It must have been so horrible and dramatic for you,I saw you get so upset you weren't even you anymore, I'm not saying the avatar state doesn't have incredible and helpful power, but you have to understand for the people who love you,watching you be in that much pain and rage,its really Scarry."

"I'm really glad you told me that,but I still need to do this."

"I don't understand."

"No,you don't,everyday more and more people die,I'm already a hundred years late,defeating the fire lord is the only way to end this war,I have to try it."

"I can't watch you do this to yourself, I'm not coming tomorrow, good night."

"Good night."

After Katara had left,Aang was alone for a while, until he felt someone else near.

"Back on Coruscant,my master use to tell me stories of both the Jedi and the sith back in ancient times." It was Neo.

"There was one,that always seem to be the most intriguing, it was more of a horror story then anything, but it made me realize something, the power,it feels good,but you loose yourself to it,if your not careful."

"What was the story?"

"Its not one the Jedi speak of,but my master told it to me,as a warning.

"Darth Plagueis the wise,was a dark lord of the Sith,so powerful and at times seemed wise,that he could use the force and create life,legend has it,that he even could keep people from dying,but as usual, he relied on his power too much as a matter of fact,and as such, he was was afraid of loosening his own power,and eventually he did,according to legend, while he was asleep,his apprentice killed him,of course,we don't really know who that is,as this is merely a sith legend."

"So are you saying,that if I rely on the avatar state to much,I could, turn to the dark side?"

"No,no,no,no,I'm saying, if you rely on this power to much,it might very well do you in,but again, if you think its best too take out the fire lord with just the avatar state, then by all means,glow it up,but consider the consequences your actions will unleash, if this ends badly."

Neo then left the young avatar to his own thoughts.

Back at the spa island, Zuko was getting ready too leave.

"We're going home,after three long years,I can't believe it." He said.

"I can't believe it either." Iroh said.

"I have never known my brother to regret anything."

"Did you listen to Azula,fathers realized how important family is,he cares about me."

"I care about you,but if Ozai wants you back,it might not be for the reasons you suspect."

"You don't know how my father feels about me,you don't know anything."

"Zuko,I only meant that in our family, things are not always what they seem."

"I think your exactly what you seem,a lazy,mistrustful, shallow old man,who's always been jealous of his brother."

The stubborn prince then walked away too finish packing, leaving the disappointed uncle too worry.

Back at the compound, Aang awoke from another dream, about him being in the avatar state.

"Guys,guys wake up." He whispered.

"Huh?" Sokka said loopy.

"What is it mama?" Eli added.

"Eli,you've never met your mother." Neo said with his eyes still close.

"Mommy,I don't want to clean my room,make Plo koon do it."

"He's lost it,what is it Aang?"

"I don't think we should be trying to bring out the avatar state."

"You sure?" Sokka asked.

"Yea."

"Good choice Aang." Neo said.

"Do you think the general will be mad?"

"Hey,your the avatar, who knows better then you?"

"Just be careful Aang."

"Why?"

"Cause I know Fong's kind,if he See's something that will give him the advantage, he will do whatever it takes too get it,I saw it a lot in the clone wars,so be on your guard tomorrow."

"For Pete sakes,can a guy get any seep around here?" Eli said annoyed by all the talking.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE SPA...

Zuko was walking down a walk way towards the ship his sister was on,when he heard a voice from him.

"Wait,don't leave without me." Iroh said,catching up with his nephew.

"Uncle, you changed your mind." Zuko said surprised.

"Family sticks together right?"

"Right,we're finally going home."

Zuko continued too walked towards the ship,while Iroh suddenly had a grave look on his face.

Over at the earth kingdom compound, Aang was speaking to Fong about the avatar state,with Sokka,Neo,and Eli standing to the side.

"Thing is,I don't think we'll ever be able to trigger it on purpose." He said.

"So I guess that's it."

"Sure I can't change your mind?" Fong asked.

"I'm sure,I can only go into the avatar state if I'm in genuine danger."

"I see,I was afraid you would say that."

'Oh no.'Neo thought.

Fong suddenly earthbended his desk towards Aang and Neo(who jumped in too get Aang out of the way),and they were both shot out the window.

"Aang/master!" Both Sokka and Eli cried out,only to be restrained.

Aang had managed too make an air bubble, to break his and Neos fall,both got up and back to back with each other, as the earth kingdom soliders gathered around,Neo reached for his lightsaber,only to see it was gone,it must have fallen on the floor when they got hit.

"MEN,ATTACK THE AVATAR!" Fong ordered from up top.

"Great." Neo said.

"Remember when I told you to be careful with Fong?"

"Yeah?" Aang said.

"Yeah,that's what I meant."

As Fong landed on the ground,Neo looked at him with a look of distain.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked him.

"I believe we are getting results." He replied.

"You may not like what you find." Neo added.

"That's a chance I'm willing too take."

"Well I'm not."

Neo then charged Fong,who started too send rocks his way,but Neo managed too avoid them,he even jumped on some and came down punching Fong in the face,Fong started throwing rocks in all directions,but Neo was more agile and was throwing punches at Fong,meanwhile, Aang was doing his best too avoid the rocks sent his way by the troops,he ended up having to jump and go in between two stones.

"I'm not your enemy!" He said to them.

"I won't fight you!"

Meanwhile, Sokka and Eli were still being held by the troops,they both looked at each other and nodded,then at the same time,they both kicked the troops in the unmentionables and made their escape,Eli managed too grab Neos lightsaber on the way out.

Back down below,Neo was continuing his fight with Fong,Fong couldn't believe how skilled Neo was,and that he was holding his own against him.

"You are a great warrior Neo sumdac,perhaps you should consider joining me as one of my many advisers." He said as he sent another rock towards Neo,who avoided it.

"Tempting, but the only advisement I'd give you,is too Stan down,before this gets ugly." Neo said catching one of the rocks with the force, and sending it back in full force,Fong barely missed it.

"I'm afraid your advise would be ill advised."

"Then we have nothing to talk about."

Fong shifted the ground, causing Neo too fall on his back,but he jumped back on his feet,only to get hit in the gut by a rock and fall forward.

Aang was doing his best to avoid the troops,as well as their large stone coins,eventually, he tried to use airbending too run up the wall too escape,but two troops followed behind on their ostrich horses, they managed to catch up,and used two spears too cause him to fall back to the ground,as he landed on the ground,he ended up landing in a coin and it was brought towards Fong who was standing by.

"You can't run forever!" He said.

"You can fight forever!" Aang countered.

Fong then jumped forward and earthbended the coin,sending Aang flying.

Over at the spa,Zuko and Iroh had arrived at Azulas ship,with troops standing on either side,and Azula standing at the top of a ramp.

"Brother,uncle." Azula greeted.

"Welcome, I'm so glad you decided to come."

"Are we ready to depart your highness?" The captain asked.

"Set our course for home captain."

"Home." Zuko said relieved.

But Iroh was still very much on full alert.

"You heard the princess, raise the anchors, we're taking the prisoners home."

The captain then froze when he realized his mistake, as Azula looked at him as if saying:'what is wrong with you?'.

Zuko had a look of shock, Iroh was not at all surprised,another person was also not surprised by this,as he watched from the steps of the ship.

"Fool." He said.

Iroh started fighting off the troops behind them,so that they can make an escape,Zuko took out the troops in front of him,to get to his sister.

"You lied to me!" He said in anger.

"Like I've never done that before." She said coyly.

As she walks away,Zuko follows after her,taking out the fire nation troops in his path.

Meanwhile back at the compound, Aang was still trying to avoid the earth kingdom troops,with Neo incapacitated, he was on his own.

In the groups room,Katara was sitting on her bed with Mono and Balto,when she heard a loud boom outside.

"I wonder what crazy thing they're trying now." She said.

She then heard another boom.

"Maybe we should see what their up to."

She then got up went outside,along with the animals,as she came around the corner and saw the chaos that was ensuing,she then saw Sokka and Eli come from the other end.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"The general's gone crazy." Sokka said.

"He's trying to make Aang go into the avatar state."

"Master!" Eli said,seeing Neo on the ground.

The trio ran over to the young Jedi knight,Balto walked up to him and began licking his face,Neo then came to.

"OK,OK I'm awake Balto,sit." Neo said,the wolf then sat down.

"Neo are you OK?" Katara asked.

"Yeah,although I feel like I just went ten rounds with a Wookie."

"What do we do?" Sokka asked.

"Just stop them,they don't know what they're messing with."

The group then went into action, Sokka got out his boomerang and threw it at one of the guards and it hit him,knocking him off his horse,Sokka then ran over and got on it,barely.

"I brought you a present." Eli said holding out the lightsaber.

"Wish I had that five minutes ago." Neo responded.

The two then activated their sabers and changed forward,cutting down rocks and pebbles that came their way,they even used the force a few times.

Katara was standing in the middle of the arena,as several giant stone coins gathered around her,Fong then saw an opportunity,he then looked to Aang.

"Maybe you can avoid me,but she can't." He said.

Katara sent a whip of water towards him,but he simply brought up earth,and turned it into mud,he then shifted the earth,and caused the ground she was standing on to drag her down.

"I can't move!" She called out.

"Don't hurt her." Aang said jumping towards them,he sent a gulf of air towards him,but Fong simply brought up a rock wall that the air hit,he then proceeded too bring Katara deeper into the ground.

"Katara no!" Sokka said,as he road towards them,but the feet of the beast end up getting stuck into the ground,, sending Sokka flying.

The two Jedi started making their way to the general, but he brought up a small rock wall that made Eli trip,Neo started getting closer,Fong caused the ground to open up to which Neo jumped over,but Fong was a step ahead,as he brought up a piller that hit Neo in mid air,causing him to hit the ground hard.

"Sick him!" He called out,and Balto came out of no where and bit Fongs right arm,Fong struggled briefly, and simply punched Balto in the face,causing him to yelp and fall to the ground.

"BALTO!" Neo shouted.

Aang arrived at Fonts feet and clutched his arm.

"Stop this,you have to let her go!" He said.

"You can save her if you were in the avatar state." Fong replied.

"I'm trying, I'm trying."

"Aang,I'm sneaking!" Katara said as she came closer to being buried alive.

"I don't see glowing."

Now Kataras head was the only thing still above ground.

"Please!"

"You don't have to do this!"

"Apparently, I do."

And she was gone,Aang jumped at the last second, just as Katara went under,and that did it,he was now in the Avatar state.

"It worked, it worked!"

"YOU FOOL,WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Neo yelled at the general, as Aang began too go berserk.

Back at the spa,Zuko had reached the top of the ship,where Azula was smirking at him,he then charged at her.

Meanwhile, Iroh was on the deck,taking out soldiers one by one,trying to make their escape.

"ZUKO,LET'S GO!." He shouted, as he took out another one.

Zuko,who had created fire daggers,was striking at Azula,but his rage and anger was causing him to miss every time.

"You know." Azula taunted.

"Father blames uncle for the north pole,and he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the avatar, why would he want you home only too lock you up to keep you from embarrassing him?"

Zuko was even more angery now,he continued too strike at her with all his might,but Azula was the superior fighter compared to him.

At one point,she had even managed too scratch his head with her nails,the two continued to go up the ramp,but Azula had managed to grab his arm and push him back down.

Zuko had looked up in time,to see Azula creating lighting and she would have shot him with it,had Iroh not stepped in in time,to save his nephew by redirecting it towards the cliffs,he then pushed Azula over board into the water,and didn't notice the second figure going in after her,the two then made a run for it.

Awhile later, Drax and Azula had gotten out of the water.

"Weak huh?" Drax said.

"Oh shut up." Azula retorted.

The two new fugitives ran by the river for what seemed like forever, till they finally stopped too catch their breathe.

"I think we're far away enough." Iroh said between breathes.

Zuko then brought out a dagger that Iroh gave him,and he stared at it for awhile, before he cut off his pony tail then handed the dagger to Iroh,who did the same,the two then dropped their pony tails into the river and watched them float down it,as they tried too figure out their next move.

Back at the compound, Aang was still in the avatar state, releasing amazing power.

"Avatar Aang,can you hear me?" Fong said,he then brought Katara out of the ground, much to the shock of the others.

"Your friend is safe,it was just a trick too trigger the avatar state, and it worked!"

"YOU IDIOT WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" Neo shouted, he then saw Aang about to come down,he ran over to Katara and through himself on top of her,as Aang came down and destroyed everything around him,too protect her from the debris.

Suddenly, Aangs spirit left his body,as Roku came by on his dragon.

"Its time you learned." He said.

The two flew through some clouds, where there were hundreds of different people.

"The avatar state is a defense mechanism, designed to empower you with the skills and knowledge of all the past avatars,as well as the spirit of light RAVA.

" The glow is the combination of all your past lives,focusing their energy through your body,in the avatar state, you are at your most powerful, but you are also at your most valuable. "

"What do you mean?"Aang asked.

"If you are killed in the avatar state, the recantation cycle will end,and the avatar will cease too exist."

With that said,Aang was returned too his body,as he came to,he saw the destruction he caused, he then saw Katara, who hugged him.

"I'm sorry Katara." He said.

"I hope you never have to see me like that again."

"Are you kidding?" Fong said,interrupting the moment.

"That was almost perfect, we just have to find out his to control you when your like that."

"Your out of your mind." Eli said walking up to the others.

"Agreed, King Bumi will be very interested too find out one of his generals tryed to have the avatars best friend killed." Neo added,with Balto next to him.

"I guess we'll figure it out on the way to the fire nation."

"OK,he's not listening, Sokka!"

Sokka came up behind Fong,on the ostrich horse,and knocked Fong out.

"Anyone got a problem with that?" Sokka asked,to which the soliders shook their heads.

"Do you still want an escort to Omashu?" One solider asked.

"I think we're good." Katara said.

About ten minutes later,the group was on the move again.

While Azula was releasing wanted posters for her brother and uncle,Drax was handling, other matters.

As he stood in Azulas office, a knock came to the door.

"Enter." Drax said.

The door opened, revealing it to be the captain who revealed the true nature of Zuko and Irohs trip back home.

"You wanted too see me sir?" He asked.

"Captain Li,have a seat please." Drax said,and the captain complied.

"Captain, how long have you been in the fire lords navy?"

"I'd say about seventeen years sir."

"Seventeen, wow,and in those seventeen years,did you ever make a mistake that cost a fugitive too escape the fire nations hands?"

"No sir,never."

"Then do tell me captain Li,why of all times,did you decide now,to make a mistake?"

As Drax was speaking, he made his way behind the captain, who was very nervous.

"It was mistake that never should have been made sir,I didn't intend too let it slip,I promise, it will never happen again."

It was quiet for a few seconds,before the captain felt a red blade go right through his chest,as Drax brought himself close to his ear.

"I agree, it will never happen again." He said,as he turned off his lightsaber,and the captain fell dead to the floor.

"Cause dead men,tell no tales."

(AND SO BEGINS BOOK 2,I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.

I WANT TO POINT OUT A FEW THINGS REAL QUICK, FIRST,THE STORY OF DARTH PLAGUEIS,I'M PRETTY SURE THE JEDI DONT KNOWW WHO HE IS,CONSIDERING THEY THOUGHT THE SITH WERE NO MORE FOR SOME TIME,UNTIL DARTH MAUL,BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE COOL FOR NEO TO UES TOO GET AANG TO THINK BEFORE HE LEAPED, ALSO,I MENTIONED RAVA IN THE CHAPTER, SO AS TO CREATE A CONNECTION BETWEEN THIS STORY AND THE SEQUEL I'M PLANNING TO DO,SO YEAH,AND LORD DRAX HAS MADE HIS OFFICIAL DEBUT AND IT WAS SOMETHING, THERE WILL BE A SPECIAL FAN MADE CHAPTER, DETAILING HIS TIME ON BEND-FORE,BEFORE NEO AND ELI ARRIVED, SO YOU WILL BE DISCOVERING HIS REAL NAME SOON.

FOR MY NEXT STORY,THE TRANSFORMERS ONE IS STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS, I HAVEN'T STARTED ON IT YET,DUE TO HAVING WORKED ON INSPECTOR WHO,AND GETTING THIS STORY BACK ON TRACK,I'LL TRY NOT TO TAKE AS LONG NEXT TIME, LIFE HAS A WAY OF MAKING YOU EXHAUSTED.

ANYWAY, MY NEXT STORY WILL BE A CROSSOVER,BETWEEN TEEN TITANS(NOT GO,NEVER GO)AND EVERYONES FAVORITE WEB SLINGER,AT LEAST ONE OF THE VERSIONS OF HIM,HINT:ITS NOT GOING TO BE PARKER,I'M SAVING HIM FOR ANOTHER SPECIAL STORY I'M WORKING ON.

AT ANY RATE,YEAH,ALOT OF PLANNING GOING ON AND I CAN'T WAIT TOO SHARE IT WITH YOU.

UNTIL THEN,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,AND GOD BLESS.)


	22. Book 2:Cave of the two lovers

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGHING ON,I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR STAR WARS)

"WATER,EARTH,FIRE,AIR..

Long ago,in a galaxy far far away,the Jedi fought to preserve peace and balance, before the dark times,before the clone wars,a Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi,and in a desperate move to survive, me and a young padawn named Eli tal-gunn escaped,eventually arriving on a planet in the unknown region where people can control the elements and a 100 year war has been taken place,we also met three young people who are taken a Stand in the war,water tribe siblings Katara and Sokka, and a young man named Aang who's the avatar, who can control all four elements, and although his skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he can end the war once and for all...but I believe, Aang can save the world.

STAR WARS:THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK TWO:EARTH

(Que opening: Haruka kanata:Naruto)

THE CAVE OF TWO LOVERS

It was mid afternoon, and the group was relaxing in a pond as Aang and Katara were practicing waterbending and Sokka was floating around on a leaf,with Momo on his chest,Neo meanwhile, was giving Balto a bath,Eli was way deep in the water.

"Hold still boy." Neo said to the wolf,who was not enjoying his bath one bit.

"The more you struggle, the longer its gonna take."

"You guys are gonna be done soon right?" Sokka asked.

"We've got a lot of ground to cover if we're gonna make it to Omashu."

"What,like your ready to go now naked guy?" Katara asked,seeing her lazy brother.

"I can be ready in two minutes, seriously no problem."

Unfortunately it became a problem, when he ended up being turned over off his leaf by Eli,along with Momo.

"Boom." Eli said.

"Who's ready now Coco!"

"Eli."

Sokka then jumped Eli and brought him to the pond floor.

"Nicely done Eli, now shouldn't you've seen that coming Sokka?"Neo said,only to get soap on his face,as Balto shook off the excess.

"So you were showing me the octopus form?" Aang said to Katara.

"Right,let me see your stance."She replied.

Aang then formed one,but she noticed some things wrong with it,so she went over to help him out, causing him to blush.

"Your arms are too far apart ,see if you move them closer together, you protect your center, you got it."

"Oh..yeah thanks." Aang said a little nervous, causing Neo to smirk.

"OK,let's see what you got."

Aang then brought about five water whips out of the water,as Katara started sending ice blades his way,he was able to swipe them all away,as Katara sent three ice blades toward him at once,he was able to sneak one whip towards her leg then tightened its grip,Katara saw this and was empressd.

"You make a fine octopus pupil Aang."she said,only to see that Aang had made himself into a giant water octopus.

It was at that moment the group heard music coming, they turned and saw five strange people coming up to them,singing and dancing the whole way,they then noticed the group.

"Hey river people." The leader said.

"We're not river people." Katara said.

"Your not,then what kind of people are you?"

"Just people." Aang said.

"Aren't we all brother?"

"Who are you?" Sokka said walking up to them.

"I'm Chong,and this is my wife Lily,we're nomads,happy to go wherever the wind takes us."

He then strumed on his guitar.

"Your nomads,that's great I'm a nomad."Aang said.

"I think they're a different kind of nomad Aang." Eli said.

"Hey me too."

"I know,you just said that."

"Oh,nice underwear."

He was speaking to Sokka that time,and the male water triber just used Momo to hide his underwear,and walked away.

"Great,hippies." Neo sighed.

Meanwhile, in another part of the earth kingdom, Iroh was studying a mysterious white flower, as his nephew came out of the bushes.

"I didn't find anything to eat." He complained.

"I can't live like this,I wasn't meant to live my life as a fugitive,this is impossible... Uncle,what are you doing?"

"Your looking at the rare white dragon bush." He said in awe.

"Its leaves make a tea so delicious its heartbreaking, or,its the white jade bush which is poisonous."

"We need food,not tea,I'm going fishing."

"Hmm,delectable tea,or deadly poison."

Back with our hero's,Aang,Katara, and Eli,were sitting with Chong and his Possy, as Neo and Sokka came back up,and it was safe to say,the hippies had an impact on the group, as Katara and Appa had flowers in their hair,Aang had some on his head,and Eli around his neck.

"Hey master,I just got laid!" Eli said excited,causing his master to go wide eyed.

"What?"

"Lily said putting flowers around ones neck,is called being laid."

This caused the young Jedi knight to calm down a little.

"You thought it too huh?" Sokka whispered.

"I thought I was gonna have to pull my lightsaber out."

"Hey guys,you should hear some of these stories." Aang said.

"These guys have been everywhere."

"Well not everywhere, little arrowhead." Chong said.

"But where we haven't been,we've heard about through stories and songs."

"They said they'll take us to a giant nightcrawler."Eli said.

"On the way,there's a waterfall,that creates a never ending rainbow." One of Chongs friends said.

"That's nice,but unfortunately we have a schedule to keep." Neo said.

"Neos right,I hate to be the wet blanket here,but since Kataras busy,I guess its up to me." Sokka said.

"We need to get to Omashu,so no sidetracks,no worms.."

"And defiantly no rainbows."

"Looks like someones got a case of destination fever."

"You gotta focus more on the where,and less on the going." Lily added.

"We are focusing on the going, we're focusing on going to.."

"O..MA..SHU!" Both Neo and Sokka said.

"The guys are right." Katara finally said.

"We need to get Aang to king Bumi,so he can start to learn earthbending"

"Well looks like your going to Omashu."Ching said,causing Sokka to hit his head,and Neo to pinch his nose.

"There's an old legend about a secret pass,right through the mountain."

"Is this real,or just a legend?" Katara asked.

"Oh,its a real legend, and its as old as earthbening itself."

He then proceeded to play his guitar,as Katara, Eli,and Aang swayed to the music,Sokka and Neo just looked at each other and deadpanned.

"two lovers forbidden from one another, the war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart,built a dark pass to be together... Uh,I forgot the next couple lines,but then it goes...secret tunnel, secret tunnel, through the mountains,secret secret secret secret tunnel, yeah!".

And everyone applauded, except Sokka and Neo.

" I think we'll just stick with flying. "Sokka said.

"We've delt with the fire nation before,we'll be fine."

"Yeah,thanks for the offer,but Appa hates going underground." Aang said.

"And we need to do whatever makes him comfortable."

TWO MINUTES LATER...

"Secret love tunnel, let's go." Sokka said,as they came walking back covered in smoke, as they had come across a fire nation brigade.

About half an hour later,the group was walking through a crater,coming up to the cave.

"How far are we from the tunnel?" Sokka asked.

"Actually it's not a tunnel." Chong explained.

"The lovers didn't want anyone to know about their love,so they built a whole labyrinth."

"Labyrinth!"

"Oh great." Neo said sarcastically.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out." Chong said.

"All you need to do,is trust in love." Lily added.

"According to the curse."

That made Sokka stop in his tracks.

"Curse!" He whined.

"Relax Sokka,there's no such thing as curse's." Neo said.

"Oh,its real alright, oh hey we're here."

The group had come up to an opening of a cave,with statues on either side of them.

"What exactly is this curse?" Sokka asked.

"There's no curse." Neo said.

"The curse says:that only those who trust in love,can make it through the caves." Chong explained.

"Or they'll be lost forever."

"And die." Lily added.

"Oh yeah,and die,hey,I just remembered the rest of that song...AND DIE!"

"Catchy." Eli said sarcastically,though he was starting to feel a strange presence with in the cave,he looked to Neo,who seemed to feel it too.

"That's it." Sokka exclaimed.

"There's no way we're going through some cursed hole!"

"There is no curse!"Neo exaggerated.

Suddenly, one of the hipsters saw smoke in the distance.

"Hey." He said.

"Someone's building a camp fire."

But suddenly, Balto began to grow towards that direction,causing the gang to realize something.

"That's no camp fire Moku." Katara said.

"Its fire nation, they're tracking us." Sokka pointed out.

"They must have followed us,after nearly shooting us down." Neo added.

They could see the fire nation tanks coming toward them.

"So,all you need is to trust in love?" Aang asked Chong.

"That's correct, master Arrowhead." Chong responded.

Aang then looked to Katara, as the wind blew by her body.

"We can make it."

"Alright, everyone in the hole." Sokka ordered.

The group then ran inside,as the fire nation showed up,and used their chains too pulled down rocks and block off the groups escape.

Luckily,Neo and Eli had their lightsabers,and ignited them,causing Chong and his possy,to go...OOOOOOO.

"Do not even think,of swiping these." Neo said.

Eventually, Chong had a torch on,so the two jedis turned off thief lightsabers,as Appa started to scratch at the rock wall,that blocked their path.

"Its OK Appa." Aang said trying to get the bison to calm down.

"We'll be fine,I hope."

"We will be fine." Sokka said.

"All we need is a plan."

"Chong, how long do those torches last?" Neo asked.

"Eh,about two hours." He said.

"And we have five torches,so that's ten hours." Lily said,lighting the other torches.

"It doesn't work if they're light up at the same time!" Sokka said as he grabbed the torches and through them to the ground and stomped on them.

"Oh,right."

"I'm going to make a map,to keep track of exactly where we've been,then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through."

As the group was starting to make their way through the tunnel, Neo had carved out the republic symbol, with the republic sign for one,and took off after the others,doing the same thing with every corner they took.

Meanwhile,at a infirmary in a small village, it turned out the plant that Iroh was looking at...was not for tea,but was poisonous, as he had drank it and now looked like a swollen plum.

"You two must not be from around here." A kind girl,who was about Zukos age,said,as she was helping Iroh.

"We know better then to touch the white jade,much less make it into tea and drink it."

"Haha,oopes." Iroh said sheepishly.

"So,where are you traveling from?"

"Yes we're travelers." Zuko said swiftly.

"Do you have names?"

"Names,of course we have names,mines...Li,and this is my uncle ah...Mushie."

Iroh didn't seem to like his name very much,so he decided to play with his nephew a little bit.

"Yes,my nephew was named after his father, so we just call him Junior."

"Mushie and Junior huh,my name is Song,you too look like you could use a good meal,why don't you join us for dinner."

"Sorry,but we need to be moving."

"That's too bad,my mom always makes too much roast duck."

"Where do you live exactly." Iroh said suddenly, causing his nephew to roll his eyes.

Back with the group, they had been walking around the labyrinth for what seemed like forever, mostly because they kept coming to a dead end, for the tenth time.

"Sokka this is the tenth dead end you've led us to." Katara said.

"This doesn't make any since." Sokka said.

"The maps says we've already come this way."

"And we have." Neo said,as he pointed to one of his carvings,that had the republic symbol for three.

"We don't need a map, we just need love." Chong said,being no help whatsoever.

"The little guy knows it."

"Yeah,but I wouldn't mind a map either." Aang said.

"There's something strange here." Sokka said.

"There's only one explanation."

"We're not alone." Neo added,and as soon as he said that,there was a loud screech through out the labyrinth.

"The tunnels, they're a changing." Chong began panicking.

"It must be the curse, I knew we should never have come down here!"

"Right." Sokka said.

"If only we listened to you."

"And for the last time...there's no such thing,as curse's!" Neo added.

"Everyone quiet." Katara said.

"Listen."

They then heard a strange sound,that sounded like it came from some sort of animal,Balto then startes growling in a particular direction, suddenly, something came out of the shadows and began to attack the group.

"Giant flying thing with teeth!" Chong cried out.

"No,it's a wolfbat." Moku said.

Balto then went and attacked the creature, but it managed to avoid being caught,Sokka tried swinging the torch at it,but it started crawling on him,as he tried to swipe it off,some fire got on Appas foot,and in pain,he started bouncing around shakeing the place.

"Aang, calm him down,before he caves us in!" Neo said.

But by that time it was too late,as Appa had hit the side of the labyrinth, and began to bring the place down, Aang saw everyone under the debris, so he used his airbending to push them out of the way, however Eli had made a run for it,as Balto and Katara were still under the falling debris, Aang saw this,and made a break for Katara, and the young airbender and Jedi,were able to push both of them out of the way in time.

As everyone got up from where they were, they all saw that they were blocked off from each other,Sokka ran up to the cave in and started digging.

"Yeah,it's no use we're separated." Chong said.

"But at least you still have us."

"Nooooo!"Sokka said,as he tried digging again, only for dirt to fall on him.

"Eli,Eli do you copy?" Neo said speaking into his communicator,but all he got was static.

"To much interference from the tunnel, we're gonna have to find our own way out if we have any hope of finding them."

"Can't you just use the force to lift the rocks?" Sokka asked hopeful.

"Sokka,I might be powerful in the force,but even I'm not that powerful,besides even if I tried,there's a chance I'll just create a bigger cave in."

"Ah,Karabast."

"Let's get moving."

"And we'll sing songs along the way." Chong said.

Both Sokka and Neo looked at each other and spun their fingers while saying..."Yay."

Meanwhile, Iroh and Zuko had arrived at Songs home,and were sitting down to dinner.

"So my daughter tells me your refugees." Songs mother said.

"We were once refugees ourselves."

"When I was a little girl,the fire nation raided our farming village." Song explained.

"All the men were taken away,that was last time I saw my father."

"I haven't seen my father in many years." Zuko said full of sorrow and bitterness.

"Oh,is he fighting in the war too?"

To this,Iroh stopped eating half way,to see what Zuko would do.

"Yeah." Was all he said,before excusing himself and walking outside.

A few moments later,Song came out and joined him.

"Can I join you?" She asked,he said nothing,so she took it as an invite.

"I know what you've been through, we've all been through it,the fire nation has hurt you."

She then attempted to touch his scar,but without looking, he stopped her hand and set it down,without too much force.

"I understand, they've hurt me too."

She then lifted her pant leg,and showed the burnt scar on her leg,shocking the banished fire prince.

Meanwhile, back at the entourage of hippies... And Sokka and Neo.

"Oh..Don't let the cave in get you down,don't let the falling rocks turn your smaile into a frown,when the tunnel is the darkest,that's when you need a clown,hey,oh,don't let the cave in get you down Fallas."

Neo then stopped and turned around and smiled.

"May I?" He asked.

Chong,with a smile, just shrugged and handed his ukulele to Neo,who just dropped it on the floor and stomped on it five times,before picking it up and handing it back to Chong.

"Thank you." He said,before walking away.

"Thank you." Sokka said,before both of them stopped when they heard a strumming.

Turning around, they saw that Chong had another ukulele, and he started playing that one,causing both to groan.

In another part of the tunnel, Aang,Katara, and Eli were walking through the tunnel, as Appa and Balto worked to keep up,Eli was still trying too reach Neo.

"Master,this is Eli come in." He said.

Static.

"Nothing."

"We just have to keep moving maybe we'll find something."

"Guys look." Katara said.

The trio then ran up to what seemed to be a door.

"We found the exit."

"Yes,finally!"

They tried to open the door,but it was to heavy, suddenly they saw that Appa was about to move and bring down the door,so they moved out of the way,as he hit the door in,but when they got through, they realized something real quick.

"This isn't the exit." Katara said.

"No,its a tomb." Aang added.

Eli looked up,and saw two statues,a man and a woman.

"I don't believe it." He said.

"This must be the tomb of the two lovers from the legend."

"This is where they're buried?"

"Makes since,after all they met here a lot."

Eli then walked up ahead to try and find a way out,while Katara and Aang checked out The pictures that were drawn on the graves.

"These pictures tell their story." Katara said.

"They met on top of the mountain, that divided their two villages,the villages were enemies, so they could not be together, but their love was strong and they found a way.

"The two lovers learned earthbending from the badger moles,they became the first earthbenders,they built elaborate tunnels, so they could meet secretary, anyone who tried to follow them was lost in the labyrinth.

"One day,the man did not come,he died in a war between the two villages, devastated, the woman released a terrible display of her power,she could have ended them,instead,she declared the war over,both villages built a city where they could live together in peace.

"The woman's name was Oma and the mans name was Shu,so they named the city Omashu, as a monument to their love,love is brightest in the dark."

Meanwhile, back with Sokka,Neo,and the band of love trusters,they had once again arrived at a another dead end.

"Oh great." Moku said.

"Your plans have led us to another dead end."

"At least Neo and I are thinking of ideas,Moku." Sokka said annoyed.

"WO WO,wait a minute we're thinking of ideas?" Chong suddenly said.

"Oh kill me now." Neo mumbled.

"Cause I've had one for an hour now."

"YES,WE'RE ALL THINKING OF IDEAS!" Sokka baffled and annoyed by Chong.

Neo had a pretty good idea what it was.

"Chong." He said.

"Your idea wouldn't happen to be a love song would it?"

"Yeah,since love is the answer, I thought that maybe,we could just play a love song."

SNAP,is probably the best sound to describe what went off in Neos head,as his eye was suddenly twitching, and you could hear steam blowing somewhere.

"OK,that's it,fingers on lips!" He exclaimed, as he did the motion, as did Chong and the rest of his group, Neo looked to Sokka and motioned for him to do the same thing,which he did.

"Now." Neo began.

"We've probably been in this labyrinth for a whole day now,and all we've done is walk around in circles,listen to stupid songs,and lost half our group,and I'm tired, hungry, and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have to use the bathroom pretty soon,so this is what's gonna happen, we are gonna turn around and go back The way we came, and we are gonna be quiet, no songs,no talking about love,and differently no music,cause the next person who trims his or her instrument, is gonna find it in a very uncomfortable place,and as a Jedi who's supposed to be against that kind of thing,just shows how impatient I'm starting to get, so everyone in a single file,and let's go."

After his little rant,no one moved,until...

"MOVE!"

And they all got in a straight line and started moving.

"Thank you." Sokka said relieved.

"You can't talk either." Neo said as he started following the others.

"What why?"

"Cause I said so."

"But.."

"Sokka!"

"OK."

BACK WITH THE LOVE BIRDS..AND ELI.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Aang asked.

"I have a crazy idea." Katara said.

"What?"

"Never mind, its too crazy."

"Katara, what is it?"

"I was thinking, the curse says we'll be trapped forever unless we trust in love."

"Right."

"And here,it says love is brightest in the dark,and has a picture of them kissing."

"Where are you going with this?"

By this point,Eli had made his way back to the others,when he overheard their conversation, he hid behind Appa,and face palmed when he heard Aangs last comment.

"You idiot,even I know where she's going with this." He whispered, just enough where they couldn't hear him.

"Well,what if we kissed?" Katara said.

"Us kissing?" Aang said shocked.

"See,it was a crazy idea."

"Us,kissing." That time,Aang said in a dreamy like state.

"Us kissing, what was I thinking, can you imagine that?"

"Yeah,I differently wouldn't want to kiss you."

Aang's eyes then widen when he realized what he said.

"Oooh,bad move." Eli whispered.

"Oh,I didn't realize it was such a horrible option, sorry I mentioned it." Katara said,clearly offended by what he said.

"No,I mean,if it was choice between kissing and dying.."

That just made things worse.

"What,I mean I would rather kiss you then die,that's a complement."

"Aang stop talking.

"Well,I don't know which I would rather do."

Katara then walked away in a huff.

"What is wrong with me?"

Eli waited for a few seconds, then made himself known, without letting them know he heard the whole conversation.

"Hey guys,I found a another tunnel." He said.

BACK WITH THE SILENT TROOP.

The group was still walking in a straight line,and it was safe to say,they did not like the silence.

"Can't we just.." Chong started to say.

"No." Neo interrupted.

"But what about.."

"No."

"It would help to.."

"No."

"Please, we just want to.."

"No."

The group finally gave up,and Sokka snickered a little.

"Sokka." Neo warned.

Over where Iroh and Zuko were,the two were about to make their leave.

"Thank you for the duck." Iroh said humbly.

"It was excellent!"

"Your welcome." Songs mother said.

"Brings me joy for someone to eat my cooking with such,gustoe."

"Much practice."

Iroh then saw that Zuko was starting to walk away.

"Junior, where are your manners,you need to thank these nice people."

"Thank you." Zuko said with a bow, before walking again.

"I know you think there's no more hope left in the world." Song said.

"But there is hope, the avatar has returned, and there are those mysterious warriors with the flaming swords."

"I know."

With that,Iroh also bowed,and followed his nephew, who,as they were walking by,decided to take their ostrich horse.

"What are you doing?" Iroh asked.

"These people just showed us great kindness."

"They're about to show us a little more kindness." Zuko said,unapologetic.

"Well?"

Iroh bowed his head in shame,but got on The horse and road off into the night,unaware that they were being watched sadly,by the girl who showed them kindness to begin with.

Back with the lost trio,Aang was holding the only torch they had,and it was starting to go out.

"We're gonna run out of light soon aren't we?" Aang said.

"I think so." Katara replied.

"I still have my lightsaber, we could use that as a light source." Eli said.

"But it wouldn't be as bright as the torche."

"What are we gonna do?"

"What can we do?"

Eli watched as the two became close,so he turned his head too give them privacy, but then felt a strange presence, a strong connection to the force,it was the same one he felt when they first came to The cave,but this time it was stronger.

As the light began to go out,Aang and Katara got closer,and it was finally dark, for a few seconds, as crystals suddenly began to shine in the cave they we're in.

Over with Neo,Sokka,and the others,they were walking through the tunnel, when they suddenly heard a screeching sound behind them,and suddenly, wolfbats came flying out of the shadows,past everyone.

"Hey,you saved us guys." Chong said.

"No,they were trying to get away from something." Sokka said.

"From what?"

"By guess,your so called curse." Neo said,when suddenly something came barging through the walls,creating dust all over.

When it cleared,the group came face to face with three giant badger moles,who stomped on the ground blocking any path the group could use to escape, they stomped on the ground causing Sokka to fall back,but then he strummed on Chongs guitar, and the badger mole stopped and stared for a second.

"Sokka, do that again." Neo said,and Sokka stunned the guitar again, and the badger mole seemed to like it.

"Who've got to be kidding me." Neo said.

"Hey,those guys are music lovers." Chong said

"Yes we can see that,Sokka hand me the guitar."

Sokka did.

"You know how to play?"

"How hard can it be,I can't believe I'm about to do this."

Neo then started playing the guitar, and began to sing.

"Well you've done me wrong,and you bet I felt it,I tried to be chill but your so hot I melted,I fell right through the cracks,and now I'm trying to get back,before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my best-est,and nothing going to stop me but divine intervention, I reckon its against my turn,to win some or learn some.

"Badger moles,coming at me,come on you guys,and help me out please!"

Without missing a beat,the band began to sing and dance again.

Back with the trio,they were admiring the beauty of the crystals that seemed to light a pathway.

"They look like some kind of crystals." Aang said.

"They seem to light up the dark."

"That's how the lovers found each other." Katara realized.

"They just put out their lights and followed the crystals,that must be the way out."

Both her and Aang shared a hug,while Aang was still wondering about the almost,Katara took off for the exit,with Balto not to far behind,Aang was about too follow when he noticed Eli still looking at the crystals.

"Eli,you coming?" He asked.

"Huh,oh yeah yeah,you go ahead, I'll catch up." Eli said not taking his eyes off the crystals,Aang just shrugged and took off after Katara and Balto, with Appa not to far behind.

Eli then jumped and grabbed onto one of the crystals and looked at it with wide eyes.

"I can't believe it." He said to himself, he then took off after the others.

"Wait until master sees this."

Eventually he made it outside,where he saw Appa laying on his back with Balto standing next to him,Eli was glad too feel the wind hit his face again, but then something came to mind,that Aang stated out loud.

"What about Sokka and Neo?" He said.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake,as the walls of the cave came down,revealing two badger moles that had their friends and Chongs crew on them.

"Sokka!" Katara said as she ran up to her brother, who did the same to her,as they hugged they could hear Neo jumping on the ground and kissing it,as Balto came up and jumped on him,licking continually.

"Haha,OK OK,down boy down." Neo said,happy to see his wolf.

"How did you get out?" Sokka asked.

"Its like the legend says,you let love lead the way." Aang said.

"Really,we let ferocious beast lead our way."

Sokka then turned and waved good bye to the said creatures as they went back inside the caves.

"And your not gonna believe this,Neo can sing."

"Really?" Katara asked.

"Its not that big of a deal." Neo said,sitting on the ground with his pet.

"He was awesome, you should have seen him,he was a natural."

"OK,let's move on please."

"Uh,why's your forehead all red?" Katara asked Sokka.

"Nobody react to what I'm about to tell you." Chong said.

"I think that kid might be the avatar."

To that,Sokka slapped his forehead,while Neo groaned and fell back on the ground,eventually he got back up,and Chong brought both him and Sokka together, placing flour necklaces on their necks.

"Sokka, Neo,I hope you learned about not letting the plans get in the way of the journey."

He then brought them into a group hug,making both very uncomfortable.

"Just play your songs." Sokka said.

"Hey,good plan."

Chong then took off following his wife and crew,singing along the way.

"If I hear anything that has to do with love again, it will be to soon." Neo said deadpanned, Sokka nodded.

"Master." Eli said.

"Look what I found."

Neo saw the crystal in his hand,and went wide eyed,this would explain the force presence they felt in the cave.

"I can't believe it." Neo said taking the crystal.

"What,what is it." Aang asked curiosity.

"Its a cyber crystal."

"Really,wow."

"Amazing." Katara added.

"What's a cyber crystal?" All three asked.

"Its a lightsaber crystal." Eli said.

"Its what a Jedi uses to power their lightsaber."

"Cool!" Sokka said snatching the crystal from Neo and staring at it.

"Where did you find it?"Neo asked,taking the crystal back.

"In the cave." Eli replied.

"There were hundreds of them."

"First force sensitives,now cyber crystals,wonder if the force is trying to tell us something...don't even think about it Sokka."

As the group was speaking, Sokka was trying to sneek back into the cave, too see if he can find his own crystal,He then slouched with a moaping look and walked back to the group.

About an hour later,the group was walking up a hill,as they came closer to Omashu.

"The journey was long and annoying." Sokka said.

"That's the understatement of the day." Neo added.

"But now you get to see what its really about,the destination, I present to you,the earth kingdom city of Oma..."

"Sokka." Neo said shocked.

"What?"

Neo pointed towards Omashu, and as Sokka looked,his eyes went wide,as the said city,had the flag of the fire nation hanging from their outer walls.

"Oh no."

TO BE CONTINUED...

(AND ANOTHER CHAPTER BITES THE DUST,NEXT WILL BE SPIDERMAN GO!,AND THEN I'LL DO SOME WORK ON MY TRANSFORMERS STORY..FINALLY.

NEXT CHAPTER,WE GET TO MEET ONE OF THE OCS LOVE INTEREST, AND..THE FIRST EVER DUEL BETWEEN LORD DRAX AND NEO AND ELI.

I'M THINKING OF ACTUALLY CREATING A UNIVERSE THATS SET IN THIS CONTINUITY,SIMILAR TO THE STAR WARS CANNON,LIKE A SPIN OFF WITH NEO DURING HIS TIME IN THE CLONE WARS,OR A PREQUEL STARING CEASER CLOUSE,NEOS MASTER,I'M ALSO PLANNING ON DOING A STORY SET DURING REBELS, SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THAT,ALSO I'M THINKING OF DOING A CROSSOVER OF LEGEND OF KORRA WITH A COMIC UNIVERSE, I'M STILL PLANNING ON DOING THE SEQUEL, BUT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHICH ONE Y'ALL WOULD PREFER,MARVEL OR DC,LET ME KNOW IN THE COMMENTS WHAT Y'ALL THINK OF THAT AS WELL.

THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,GOD BLESS.)


	23. Book 2:Return to Omashu

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGHING ON,I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR STAR WARS)

"WATER,EARTH,FIRE,AIR..

Long ago,in a galaxy far far away,the Jedi fought to preserve peace and balance, before the dark times,before the clone wars,a Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi,and in a desperate move to survive, me and a young padawn named Eli tal-gunn escaped,eventually arriving on a planet in the unknown region where people can control the elements and a 100 year war has been taken place,we also met three young people who are taken a Stand in the war,water tribe siblings Katara and Sokka, and a young man named Aang who's the avatar, who can control all four elements, and although his skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he can end the war once and for all...but I believe, Aang can save the world.

STAR WARS:THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK TWO:EARTH

(Que opening: Haruka kanata:Naruto)

RETURN TO OMASHU

The group looked on in horror, as they saw that the earth kingdom city of Omashu, had fallen to the Fire nation.

"I can't believe it." Aang said.

"I know the war has spread far,but Omashu always seemed..untouchable."

"Up until now it was." Sokka said.

"Now Ba sing se,is the only earth kingdom stronghold left."

"This is horrible." Katara said.

"But we have to move on."

"No,I'm going after Bumi."

"Aang wait,we don't know if Bumi is still.."

"What,is still what?"

"Alive." Neo said,as he looked through his binoculars.

"I was going to say Around, but being honest works too."

"I know you had your heart set on Bumi,but there are other people who can teach you earthbending."

"This isn't about that." Neo said standing up.

"This is about finding his friend." Eli added.

"You guys did the same for me when the elite guard captured me,why can't we do the same for Bumi?"

"I guess your right."

"Even if we do go and rescue Bumi,how are we supposed to get in?"

"We can't use the front door,they'll see that coming from a mile away,Aang you know this place better then any of us,do you know another way in?"

"I might have something, but you guys are probably not gonna like it."

A few minutes later,the group was underneath Omashu, near a secret entrance, while everyone was getting ready to go in,Neo was making Balto stay.

"I know you wanna come with boy,but the less bodys we have with us,the quicker we can move through the city."He said,he got a groan from the wolf,but that told Neo he understood,petting him one last time,he then jumped off.

"Although I understand your need to find Bumi Aang,we'll give it one night, but if we don't find him by dawns first light,we have to leave,or risk being captured."

"I understand." Aang said.

"A secret passage?" Sokka asked.

"Why didn't we use this last time?"

"Well for one,this place wasn't under fire nation rule." Eli said.

"And two."

Aang moved the cover and gunk came pouring out of it.

"Does that answer your question?" Aang replied when he when inside.

Soon everyone followed, but Sokka nearly gagged.

The group walked up stream,as Aang used airbending to make his way through, while Katara used Waterbending,and the two Jedi's used the force,Sokka on the other hand, just got splashed.

Eventually they made to the surface, as Aang airbend the cover open and moved it aside,he and the others then got out.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought." Katara said.

"But now we're gonna have to wash our clothes for weeks." Eli said.

"Stop complaining." Neo said.

Suddenly, a gunk covered Sokka came out of the sewer,as Katara used water to wash him off,and Aang Airbended to dry him off,unfortunately there were little purple creatures attached to his face.

"AHHHH,THEY WON'T LET GO,AHHH,GET EM OFF GET EM OFF!" He cried out.

Aang pushed to quiet him down.

"Quick making so much noise." He said.

"Its just a purple pentapus."

Sokka was still freaking out,as Aang rubbed his finger on the pentapus's head,it then released its grip on Sokka leaving spots in the process.

"Hey!" A fire nation solider called to them.

"What are you doing out pass curfew?"

The group stood in front of Aang, as he hid his arrow.

"Sorry,we were just on out way home." Katara said.

The group began to leave,but the solider noticed Sokkas spots.

"Hold on,what's the matter with him?"

As Katara looked at his spots,both Neo and Eli got there lightsabers ready,just in case they had to.

"He has,pentapox sir,its highly contagious."

The solider stared at Sokka,as if he didn't believe her,Sokka catching on,played the part.

"Oh,its so awful I'm dying!" He said,acting like a sick man.

"And deadly."

"It will cause your eyes to melt." Eli exaggerated.

"Dial it back a bit." Neo whispered.

"Hey,I think I've heard of Pentapox." The solider said.

"Didn't your cousin Chen die from it,we better go wash our hands,and burn or clothes."

The soliders then ran off in freight.

"Thank you sewer friend." Aang said to the creature.

"First thinking that Momo is an earthbender,now they buy a disease we just came up with,I only have one question." Eli said.

"What's that?" Neo asked.

"How the heck did these morons ever succeed in taking over the world?"

"I have a better question, where is everyone?"

Meanwhile, in another part of the earth kingdom, Azula was on her ship assessing her options, in capturing her Brother and uncle.

"When tracking your brother and uncle." One old lady said.

"Traveling with the Royal procession may no longer be an option."

"May no longer be wise." A twin said.

"If you wish to keep the element of surprise." They both said at once.

"I hate it when they do that." Drax said,standing at his place next to Azula.

"But they're right." Azula said.

"The royal procession is dead weight, if I want to catch my prey,I must be agile, nimble, I need a small elite team,its time to visit some old friends."

"Please tell me we're not going to pick up her first." Drax said,earning a look from the fire princess that said,"what do you think?".

"Of course we are,Captain!"

"Sir?" A captain said coming up to Drax.

"Get a schedule of the fire nation circuse,I need to know where they're going to be next."

"Yes sir."

"If she says one thing about her ora,I am out."

Meanwhile, back at Omashu, the group was sneeking through the city,hoping to find any sign of its King.

"Let's fine Bumi and get out of here." Sokka said.

"Where would they be keeping him?" Katara asked.

"Somewhere he can't earthbend." Aang said.

"Somewhere made of medal."

As the trio continued forward, Eli and Neo were having there own conversation.

"So what do you think happened, to cause Omashu to fall?" Eli asked.

"I'm not sure,Bumi wouldn't have let Omashu fall without a reason." Neo said.

"But what reason would that be?"

"Maybe he's waiting for something, maybe he's waiting for the right moment to strike."

"But wouldn't that be when the city's under attack?"

"Maybe,but don't forget that Bumi is a lot like Master Yoda sometimes, he may seem crazy,but he had a reason for everything he does,remember when we first met him?"

"Yeah."

"He planned it all out,and I believe he has a plan now."

As the group was walking along,Aang and Neo noticed two fire nation women,surrounded by guards, walking along a construction sight,one of them was holding a baby,suddenly, they saw a bolder rolling down the slide,about to hit them,acting fast,Aang used airbending too send the bolder away,the guards saw this.

"The resistance!" The woman holding the baby said.

The other woman,who looked to be Neos age,chased after them,she sent small arrows towards Aang,who jumped on a stack of wood.

"Time to go." Neo said,as he and Eli used the force too push the upcoming guards away,they then took off running, but the girl was hot on their trail.

The group ran around a corner as the girl came closer,Aang used airbending to cause a stand to fall into rubble, the girl sent a small knife towards Aang,but Neo caught it in midair,surprising the girl,he then tossed it in the air and caught by its blade,and through it back at the girl who Dodged it at the last minute,before the group could move any further, the floor beneath them opened up,and they fell in,the girl walked away,when the group came too,they found themselves surrounded by the resistance fighters.

"Um,hi." Eli said.

Elsewhere, Azula and Drax had arrived at the campsite of a traveling circus, they came across a girl who was balancing on her fingers.

"Ty Lee,could that possibly be you?" Azula said,acting all coy.

"Azula!" The girl said,as she moved with agility off her fingers and landed perfectly with grace,she then went and hugged her best friend.

"It is so good too see you,and its nice to you too Drax."

Drax simply crossed his arms,even though they couldn't see his expression due to his mask and helmet, Azula knew he was annoyed already.

"Please, don't let us interrupt your,whatever your doing."

Ty Lee then went back to her standing, as Azula continued.

"Tell me,what is the daughter of a noble man doing here,certainly our parents didn't send us to the all girl fire academy to end up in a place like this."

As she said that,a giant platypuses laid an egg.

"I have a proposition for you,I'm hunting a traitor, you remember my old funny duddy uncle do you?"

"Oh yeah,he was so funny." Ty Lee said.

"Oh good grief." Drax muttered.

"I would be honoured, we would be honoured,if you would join us on our mission."

"Oh,uh,I would love too,but the Truth is I'm really happy here,I mean my ora has never been pinker."

"And I'm out." Drax said as he started walking away,only for his collore,to be grabbed by Azula.

"Let me go,Zula!"

"No,and I'll take your word for it,I wouldn't want you to give up the life you love,just to please me."

"Really?" Drax said in disbelief.

Azula just gave him a look.

"Thank you Azula." Ty Lee said,as she went back to stretching.

"Of course, before we leave, we're going to catch your show."

"Why,ow!" Drax said,only for his foot to get stomped on.

"Um,yeah of course."

The two then walked away.

"And just how are you going to get her too join us now?" Drax asked.

"Oh you know me Drax, I have my ways." Azula said.

Meanwhile, back in Omashu,the group was led through some catacombs into a vast area, where the rest of the resistance and some civilians were hiding out.

Neo stopped to look at a woman holding her two small children,he could feel Katara standing behind him.

"I've seen many of these similar out comes on other worlds during the clone wars,it gets me every time." He said without looking at her,they both then followed the rest of the group.

"So is King Bumi with you guys?" Aang asked,as he couldn't see his friend anywhere.

"Is he leading the resistance?"

"Of course not." The general said,as if he was bitter towards his king.

"The day of the invasion, we readied ourselves for battle,we were prepared to defend our city,to fight for our lives and our freedom, but before we even had a chance, King Bumi, surrendered."

"Surrendered, what?" Eli asked.

"The same guy that made me and Aang look like amateurs compared to some of the other people we've fought?"

"Did he say why he surrendered?" Neo asked.

"No,all I know is that on the day of the invasion, I asked King Bumi what he wanted to do,he looked me right in the eye and..."

(Flashback)

"I am going to do,Nothing." Bumi said,then laughed like a madman.

(End of flashback)

"I'm sure he had his reasons." Neo said.

"King Bumi may be...eccentric, but he's not insane, he must know something we don't,a king would not let his kingdom fall,without having a good reason for it."

"Its doesn't matter now,fighting the fire nation is the only path to freedom,and freedom, is worth dying for."

"Actually there's another path to freedom." Aang said.

"You can leave Omashu, your directing all your energy at The fire nation, but your outnumbered you can't win,now is the time to retreat, so you can live to fight another day."

"You don't understand, they've taken our home and we have to fight them at any cost."

"That cost being innocent lives?" Neo asked.

"Tonight, you tried to kill a baby boy,just because he was fire nation, look around you,these people are tired,they need to go somewhere, where they don't have to live in fear everyday, and everyday more lives are threatened, you can call for reinforcements, send word to Ba sing se,maybe they can send help,or..Guys,what was the last known location of your Father and Bato?"

"I think they were at an earth kingdom compound, about a two to three days journey from here." Sokka said.

"Do you think they could spare some men, too send here?"

"Its possible, we just need a way to get word to them."

"See,your trying too fight a loosening battle, and the more your fight,the more lives will be lost,your first objective from the start should have been to get civilians out,now is the time to leave, and come up with a counterattack, so that you can defeat them."

"And besides, even if you do defeat them now, there's no question that they'll just send for reinforcements, that are just as strong and just as big as the last force." Eli added.

"Nicely done Eli."

The troops were silent for a bit,before one of the soliders spoke.

"I don't know Yun,living to fight another day is starting to sound pretty good right now." He said.

"Yeah,I'm with them." Another agreed.

Eventually, everyone started too voice their agreement with Aang,Neo,and Eli,it then caused him to relent.

"Fine." He said.

"But there's thousands of citizens that need to leave,how are we gonna get them all out?"

"Suckers." Sokka suddenly said,causing everyone to look at him like he lost his mind.

"Your all about to come down with a nasty case of pentapox."

"Sokka,that's brilliant, I can't believe I didn't come up with that." Neo said.

"Well,you may be the leader,but I'm the idea guy."

"Don't let it go to your head."

The next day,Sokka had gathered everyone around and began placing purple pentapus's on them,giving them spots all over their bodies.

"The marks make you look sick,but you gotta act sick too." He said,just as an old man came along and acted as if he really were sick.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Eli said.

"Years of practice." The man said.

"OK,everyone into sick formation, we're leaving in ten." Neo said.

Katara was about to follow, when she saw that Aang wasn't coming.

"Aang,what are you doing, aren't you coming?" She asked.

"No,I'm not leaving until I find Bumi." He said,as Momo started crawling on him.

"Sorry Momo,I'll feed you later."

He then took off in search of his friend.

"Where's Aang,its time to go." Neo asked.

"He's looking for Bumi." Katara said.

"By himself?" Eli asked.

"We can't worry about it now,its time to move,if he doesn't come back by tomorrow morning, we'll come back for him."

A few minutes later,the entirety of Omashu citizens, were making they're way to the front gate,as Neo,Eli,Yun,and the rest of the resistance followed separately from them,luckily for the towns people, the guards bought their act,as they started crying plague.

Up on a balcony, the governor and his family, including the girl who had attacked the group from the night before,were watching the event before them.

"What is going on down there?" The governor asked.

"I saw some kids yesterday who were sick with pentapox." One guard said.

"It must have spread."

"Pentapox, I'm pretty sure I've heard of that,didn't your brother die from that?"

"Oh this is terrible." His wife said.

"What should we do?"

"Drive them out of the city,but don't touch them,we have to rid the city of this disease."

"Fire flakes dad?" His daughter said plainly.

"How awful."

Meanwhile, their son was crawling away,as he was making his way to a table, he noticed a tail wiggling from atop,pulling it,he came across Momo,who was eating berries,not wanting to have to deal with the kid,Momo managed to get away,but briefly, as the kid was following him out to the balcony, he grabbed Momos tail again, who began too fly off,the baby then landed in a slide of Barrie's,which Momo also landed on,the baby then appeared again, and grabbed Momos tail again, as Momo once again flew off,he landed in the middle of the "sick" people, as Momo managed to escape again, the baby simply followed him.

Meanwhile, Aang was looking throughout the city,till he came across, Bumis pet,Flopsy.

"Flopsy." Aang said happily, the gorilla goat tried to hug the airbender,but his chain forbid him from doing so.

Aang then went over,and using water that was nearby, he froze the chain and then broke it,the beast then licked Aang as a sign of thanks.

"Come on Flopsy,we've gotta find Bumi,yip yip." He said,as he got on Flopsys back,but then realized Flopsy wasn't Appa.

"Oh,I guess that doesn't work with you,let's go."

The two then went out into the city,looking everywhere for their mutual friend, unfortunately they didn't find any sign of him,and were force to leave the city,they eventually found their way to the camp where the others were,the rest of the group saw and went to meet him.

"We looked everywhere for Bumi, nothing." He said sadly.

Katara then hugged the young airbender,as Sokka and Eli hugged Flopsy.

"We've got a problem." Yun said,walking up to them.

"What is it?" Neo asked.

"We jus did a head count."

"Oh no,did someone get left behind?" Katara asked.

Neo then looked behind Yun,and saw the problem.

"No." He said,as he walked pass Yun.

"We have a stow away."

He then picked up the baby that had been following Momo.

A few minutes later,everyone was gathered around a small fire,as the baby started playing with Sokkas club,who then proceeded to snatch it away.

"No,bad fire nation baby." He said,the baby then started to cry,Katara then hit her brother in the head.

"Fine,here you go."

The baby then calmed down,and started playing with it again.

"Caving to its will of crying, yeah that's great parenting." Neo said.

"Oh,but he's so cute." Katara said in a baby voice.

"Sure he's cute now." Yun said.

"But when he's older,he'll join the fire nation army,you won't think he's so cute then,he'll be a killer."

"Man,your worst then Sokka,you guys seriously need to lighten up." Eli said petting Balto.

"Yeah, does this look like the face of a killer to you?" Katara said,Yun wasn't impressed.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a bird,and everyone saw a messagenger hawk.

"Its a mesaagenger hawk." Yun said.

Aang went and got the message and read it to the group.

"Its from the fire nation governor." He said.

"He thinks we kidnapped his son."

"Can't see why." Eli said sarcastically,only to be flicked by Neo.

"What else does it say?" He asked.

"He wants to make a trade,his son,for king Bumi."

"WO really?" Eli asked.

"This is perfect, we can give them back their kid,while we get Bumi back,its full proof." Sokka said.

"We should use the child as leverage, make them leave Omashu and give back King Bumi, its the perfect plan." Yun said.

"We will not use the child as a bargaining chip." Neo berated.

"They want their child back,and are willing to give the worlds greatest earthbender back to do it,we won't harm the child under any circumstances, crazy as he may be,do you honestly believe king Bumi would do the same?"

Yun did not answer.

"Then its settled, Sokka,send a message back to the governor, tell him we will meet them at the construction sight at noon tomorrow, and will give their child back without malice or threat, so long as they keep their word about Bumi."

"Got it." Sokka said, but then had a questioning look on his face.

"Does anyone have any paper?"

The next morning, Aang and the others were ready to set off for Omashu.

"You know I was thinking." Sokka said.

"I thought I smelled smoke last night." Eli said,earning a look from Sokka.

"You guys do realize we're probably walking into a trap right?"

"I don't think so." Aang said.

"I'm sure like Neo said,the governor wants his son back as much as we want Bumi,its a new day, I have a good feeling about this."

"Either way,we need to be prepared for a double cross." Neo said.

"So Sokka will have Appas whistle on him,he and I will be the presenters,since he's not a bender,he poses the less threat, and I've dealt with exchanges like this before, so I have more experience then others,everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good,let's get moving."

Back in Omashu, Azula,Ty Lee,and Drax arrived in the city,while the governors daughter was waiting to greet them,as Azula walked out with Ty Lee right next too her,the other girl bowed.

"Please tell me your here to kill me." She said all board,she and Azula then shared a small giggle and greeted each other.

"Its great to see you Mai." Azula said.

Ty Lee then ran up and hugged her friend as well.

"I thought you ran off to join the circus,you said it was your calling?"

"Well,Azula just called a little louder." Ty Lee said.

"Of course a burning safety net and wild animals running rampant, helped a little too." Drax said,as he came around the stand.

"Oh great, you brought Drax."

"Good to see you too Mai."

"Now now you two,let's not have an innocent like last time." Azula said,like she was trying to calm the situation down,although she could care less.

"I have a mission, and I need you both."

"Count me in,anything to get me out of this place."

A few minutes later,Azula and Drax were standing in front of the governor and his wife.

"I apologize." The governor said.

"You've come at a bad time, at noon we're making a trade with the resistance to get Tom-tom back."

"Tom-tom?" Drax said.

"Who's bright idea of a name was that?"

"Peace Drax,they can name whatever they want for a child, though I too am confused about it." Azula said.

"And I am sorry to hear about your son,but what did you expect, by just letting all the citizens leave?"

"My father trusted you with this city,and your making a mess of things."

"Forgive me,prin-"

But before the governor could finish, he started to choke on something that wasn't there,everyone then saw that Drax had his hand up and pointed towards the governor,both Ty Lee and the governors wife were spooked,while Mai,was a bit shocked by this.

"I wasn't finished, you stay here,Mai will handle the hostage trade so you don't have a chance to mess it up."

She allowed the governor too choke a little more,until Mai spoke.

"OK,I think you've made your point Azula." She said.

"My father may be an idiot, but he doesn't deserve that much."

"Of course Mai,Drax,you can release him now."

"As you wish."

Drax then released his grip on the governor, who fell flat on his face,and coughed hard,but was able too breath again.

"Oh,and there's no more Omashu, I'm renaming it in honor of my father, the city of new Ozai."

"Catchy." Drax said,as the four left the room.

"Was that really necessary?" Mai asked as they got a little further.

"My father may be a fool,but that was going a little over board don't you think?"

"I'm sorry Mai,I wasn't going to let Drax kill him,but people who fail,need to understand that there's a price for the mistakes we make,its called accountability."

"And if I wanted to kill your father, I..."Drax began to say,but stopped, the girls couldn't tell,but Drax seemed like he was lost in thought.

"What is it Drax?" Azula asked.

"I sense someone, someone I have not sense,since.."

Thirty minutes later,the group was at the construction sight,that was to be the exchange point.

Aang,Katara, Sokka(who was holding Tom-tom),Eli,and Neo were waiting for the groups arrival.

Suddenly, Eli got a shiver.

"Eli?"Katara asked.

"I suddenly, just got cold for some reason."

"Here they come." Neo said,but he could feel it too,and it wasn't the weather.

Walking up to them,they could see three females about their ages walking up to them,with Mai up front,they then looked up and saw a metal coffin and Bumi inside.

"Hi everybody!" He said.

"You brought my Brother?" Mai asked.

"We have." Aang said.

"We'll keep our word,your brother won't be harmed,even if you do double cross us." Neo said.

Bumi was brought down to the three fire nation girls and landed behind them.

"Two of us are going to come forward, a non-bender and myself, we'll hand the child over to you and take Bumi back with us,there will be no fight,and no one gets hurt...deal?"

"I'm sorry but a thought just occurred to me,do you mind?" Azula said.

"Sokka,get the whistle ready." Neo whispered.

"Why?"

"Of course not Princess Azula." Mai said.

"Did she just say princess?" Eli asked.

"We're trading a two year old for a king,a powerful earthbending king,it just doesn't seem like a fair trade does it?"

"That's why."

"Your right,the deals off."

Bumi then started to be hoisted up into the air.

"See you all later." He said.

"Bumi." Aang said,as he ran for his friend.

Azula sent a wave of blue flames towards him,but Aang just dodged the flames and jumped off the construction sight towards Bumi, as his headband came off in the process, revealing who he was,he then used his glider too fly up to Bumi.

"The avatar, my lucky day." Azula said,as she gave chase.

Eventually, Aang landed on Bumis cage.

"Aang is that you?" He said.

"Where did you come from?"

"Hold on,we're going to get you out of here." Aang said,he then started blowing air on the chain.

Meanwhile, Ty Lee and Mai,charged the rest of the group, Ty Lee then vanished underneath the floorboards.

"We've got to get the baby out of here." Katara said.

"Way ahead of ya." Sokka said,as he was blowing into the bison whistle.

"Go,we'll catch up." Neo said.

"Your not coming?"

"There's something here,now go."

The two water tribers took off running,Eli suddenly felt something behind them,as Mai ran pass them.

"You feel that?" He asked.

Neo turned around.

"The cold." He said.

Standing before them,was another Elite guardsmen, but this one was different, this one was stronger then the others,that could only mean one thing...

"Its lord Drax." Neo said.

Eli looked to Neo,then back to Drax.

Drax then ignited his lightsaber, and the two Jedi's did the same.

"This isn't going to be easy,you take him on the left,I'll."

"I'm taking him now!"

"ELI NO!"

Just as Eli was about too strike, Drax sent force lighting towards him and shot him into the construction poles.

Katara and Sokka stopped running when they herd this,even Aang got a good look at it,and felt cold all of the sudden,even Mai was surprised to see that Drax could do that.

Everything then started happening at once, Azula shot up from the top of the construction sight and sent blue flames towards them,causing Aang to have too hit the chain and break it,causing him and Bumi too fall on the slide,which Aang used airbending too break their fall,they then started sliding down the slide,Azula eventually followed in a slide box.

Sokka started running again, only for his foot to get hit by Ty Lee, causing him too skid across the floor,Katara used a water whip too trip Ty Lee,she then use her water,too bring up planks as Mai sent knives her way she then sent the blanks her way,Sokka then made his escape too Appa.

Meanwhile, Neo and Drax were staring each other down,neither one making a move.

Neo knew that this was the leader of the elite guard,and was from beyond the stars like him and Eli,he needed to play smart.

He charged, pointing his lightsaber down,he brought it up too aim for Draxs head,but Drax saw the move coming and bent backwards, he then came back up,and went to slash at Neo,who blocked it,the two pushed against each other for a few seconds, before Drax pushed Neo back,he went to jab at him,but Neo managed too avoid the hit,he then went to jab at Drax,but he simply stepped aside,and grabbed Neos wrist, he then spun and through Neo into the construction poles,by this time,Eli had come too,and charged at Drax,but Drax simply used the force and forced Eli to float against the construction poles,he then used the force,to make Elis lightsaber come close to his neck.

"Your master has deceived you,into thinking you can become a Jedi knight." Drax finally said.

Neo got up and saw what was happening.

"NO!" He yelled,he then charged Drax,forcing him to drop Eli.

Neo and Drax clashed their lightsabers together a few times,before Neo jumped over him,and brought his lightsaber down,only for Drax too block it,the blades clashed together again, as Drax spun around Neo and kicked him in the back.

Meanwhile, Aang and Bumi were going down the slide at top speed.

"IT'S JUST LIKE OLD TIMES ISN'T IT BUMI?" Aang yelled over the wind.

"AANG,I NEED TOO TALK TOO YOU!" Bumi yelled as well.

"IT'S GOOD TO SEE YOU TOO!"

Suddenly, Aang saw Azula above them on the top slide,she began firing her blue flames at them,but Aang just spun his staff,too send the flames away.

The two continued too slide down,as Aang sent a gulf of wind towards Azula, only for her to separate it in half,she then sent another ball of blue flame towards him, causing Aang to have to move faster.

He eventually came up to some stans and used his airbending too make them fall,he looked back just Azula was coming up on them,and she went through them,when her slide came out of the dust that was created, Aang thought he had gotten rid of her,he then discovered he was wrong,when she came up out of the slide and sent blue flames his way again.

Back at the dual between the two Jedi's and Drax, both Neo and Eli were having a hard time keeping up with him,Neo and Drax clashed their blades together a few times,before Drax forced pushed him away,Eli then came up and slashed at him,only for Drax to step out of the way,but before Eli could fall over,Drax grabbed the back of his shirt, and stopped him from falling.

"You,you saved me,why?" Eli asked.

"I'm not finished with you yet." Drax said,he then through Eli into the construction stands again, he then turned and saw that Neo was getting tired but was still determined.

The two charged again.

Meanwhile, Katara was holding her own against Mai,as Mai sent arrows towards her,Katara made a wall of ice,that the arrows hit,she then melted it and sent the water whip into Mai's arm,and froze it,trapping her arm in ice,unfortunately this was short lived,as Ty Lee came up behind Katara, and hit certain parts of her body,causing the ice to melt and fall to the ground, she tried Waterbending again, but the water barely came up.

"How are you going to fight without your bending." Mai said,only for her knife to get hit from her hand,as Sokkas boomerang came back to him while on Appa.

"I seem to manage." He said.

As Neo and Drax continued to fight,Drax noticed Appa landing and about to swat his tail,he then jumped back unto the construction beams,much to Neos confusion, until he saw in the corner of his eye,Appa bringing down his tail and sending a gulf of wind towards both Mai,Ty Lee,and himself.

"Ah,karabast." He said,as the wind came up on him,and he was tackled by one of the girls.

When the dust cleared,Ty Lee coughed a little and realized she was on top of someone, opening her eyes and looked straight at Neo,suddenly, as if stars were sparkling and music was playing, she got a pretty good look at him and saw how handsome he looked,Neo opened his eyes and coughed a little as well,and he got a look at Ty Lee.

"Your cute." She said.

And as if a record stopped suddenly, Neos eye went wide and he started to feel a little awkward.

"Um,thanks?" He said,not sure how to take the compliment.

He looked behind her and immediately pushed her off of him and out of the way,before he rolled the opposite direction, as Drax was bringing his lightsaber down,Neo got one knee and looked to Drax,who was standing up right with his lightsaber still drawn.

Neo couldn't move,he was too hurt from getting sent flying by Appa,and getting run into by Ty Lee,Drax brought his lightsaber up above his head and looked straight at Neo.

"It was good to see you again...Neo." He said,causing Neo to at him in shock,but just as Drax brought his saber down,it was blocked by a blue blade.

Both Neo and Drax looked and saw that it was Eli,who brought the blades up,spun around, and along with Neo,force pushed Drax away from them.

"Guys jump!" Katara said,as she and Sokka came by on Appa.

Both Neo and Eli made a jump for it,and landed on Appas saddle and the group flew off.

Drax stood and watched as they flew away from them,he then felt Ty Lee and Mai starring at him.

"You were trying too kill me." Ty Lee said accusingly.

"Don't be ridiculous, I knew you were in no danger,that's just who he is,he never wants to put innocent people in danger,you were perfectly safe." Drax said,the two girls looked at each other,not sure how to take this.

"Come on,we'll need to pick up Azula."

The group flew down through Omashu, looking for Aang and Bumi, they then saw them on a slide, with Azula literally hot on their trail.

"There's Aang!" Katara said.

"We can catch him." Sokka replied.

They started making their way to them,while trying too avoid Azulas blue flames at the same time.

"HANG ON BUMI, OUR RIDES HERE!" Aang yelled, as the flames continued to go out, Aang made the cage go up and went towards the others,unfortunately, Aang over did it,and they ended up going over them,they then landed on the slide below them,with Azula back on their trail,she started too create another blue flame and sent it there way,just as it was getting closer, Bumi created a small rock wall with his face,that blocked it,it also caused Azulas slide too be destroyed,making her loose them.

Aang and Bumi continued to slide down the slide,as Aang looked at Bumi in shock.

"You could earthbend,all this time?" He asked.

"Well, they didn't cover my face." Bumi said,as he used his face too bring the cage to another stop.

"I don't understand." Aang said,when they finally stopped, and hopped off the cage.

"Why didn't you free yourself, why did you surrender Omashu, what's the matter with you Bumi?"

"Listen to me Aang,there are options in fighting called Jing,its a choice of how too direct your energy."

"I know,there's positive jing when your attacking, and negative Jing when your retreating."

"And neutral jing,where you do nothing."

"There are three jings."

"Well,technically there are 85,but let's focus on the third,neutral jing is the key to earthbending, it involves listening and waiting for the right moment to strike."

"That's why you surrendered isn't it?"

"Yes,and its why I can't leave now."

"I guess I'll have to find a new earthbending teacher."

"Your teacher will be someone who has mastered neutral jing,you need to find someone who waits,and listens before striking."

Just then,Momo landed on Aangs shoulder.

"Hey Momo."

"Momos mastered a few jings too,good bye Aang,I'll see you when the time is right."

Bumi then started making his way back up the slide,laughing the whole way,just as the group came and picked up Aang.

Meanwhile, Azulas crew had regrouped and were about too leave Omashu for good.

"So,we're tracking down your brother and uncle,huh?"Mai asked.

"It will be interesting too see Zuko again, won't it Mai?" Ty Lee teasingly asked,causing Mai too show a little smile.

"Its not just Zuko and Iroh anymore." Azula said.

"We have a third target now."

"Well,I can't wait too see that one boy again, he was king off cute."

"Don't get to attached T.L."Drax said.

"Neo is mine."

"You know him,is he seeing anyone?"

Drax groaned.

That night,the group was waiting on Aang too get back from dropping off Tom-tom,Katara was in the middle of healing Eli of his wounds,while Neo sat against the sleeping bags,while petting Baltos head,who was laying on his lap.

"I'll tell you what, that lord Drax was one tough dude." Eli said.

"Maybe next time you'll follow Neos lead?" Katara said.

"Yeah,sorry about that."

Just then,Aang had gotten back.

"How'd it go?"Katara asked.

"Well,they were happy to see Tom-tom again." He said.

"I still think that's a weird name." Sokka said.

"Well,its time to find a new earthbending teacher, one who waits and listens."

"Listens huh,hmmm."

"Don't read into it,Eli,just because we have to find someone who listens doesn't mean its your true love."

"Hey,you never know."

As Appa took off flying into the night,Sokka made his way towards Neo,who was deep in thought.

"So,looks like your theory about Drax was true." He said.

"Hm-hmm." Neo went.

"Who do you think he is?"

Neo just sat there for a few seconds, before looking out at the landscape and replying...

"A ghost."

(AND LORD DRAX HAS BEEN INTRODUCED, AND A MINOR LOOK AT ONE OF THE FAN PAIRINGS I WILL BE DOING FOR THIS STORY, NOW I KNOW THAT A PAIRING WITH TY LEE,ESPECIALLY WITH SOMEONE LIKE NEO IS A LITTLE STRANGE, BUT I HAVE A PLAN WITH IT,SO BEAR WITH ME.

AND I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR ALL YOU FAN ARTIST OUT THERE,GOING ON THE ADVICE FROM ONE OF MY FIRST FANS,AND COMMIT FROM ONE OF THE REVIEWERS,IF ANYONE WANTS TO TRY THERE HAND AT MAKING A FAN POSTER FOR THIS STORY WITH NEO AND ELI INCLUDED, FEEL FREE TO TRY IT OUT AND SEND IT THOUGH PM,IF YOU CAN DO THAT.

HERES A DESCRIPTION OF THE CHARACTERS:

NEO SUMDAC:

HAIR:BLACK

EYES:HAZEL

SKIN:LITE TAN

ROBES:ARE SOMEWHAT SIMILAR TO THAT OF ANAKIN SKYWALKERS,WITH THE EXCEPTION THAT HIS OUTER ROBES AREN'T MADE OF LEVER.

LIGHTSABER: GREEN

ELI TAL-GUNN

HAIR: BLONDE

EYES:BLUE

SKIN:WHITE

ROBES:A LIGHTISH GREY

LIGHTSABER:BLUE

IF ANYONE WANTS TO TRY THEIR HAND AT IT THAT WOULD BE AWESOME, AGAIN YOU DONT HAVE TO,JUST SOMETHING I'M PUTTING OUT THERE.

OK,NEXT IS GOING TO BE SPIDERTITAN, AND THEN BACK TO MAXIMAS PRIME.

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED, THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,GOD BLESS.)


	24. Book 2:The swamp of connections

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGHING ON,I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR STAR WARS)

"WATER,EARTH,FIRE,AIR..

Long ago,in a galaxy far far away,the Jedi fought to preserve peace and balance, before the dark times,before the clone wars,a Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi,and in a desperate move to survive, me and a young padawn named Eli tal-gunn escaped,eventually arriving on a planet in the unknown region where people can control the elements and a 100 year war has been taken place,we also met three young people who are taken a Stand in the war,water tribe siblings Katara and Sokka, and a young man named Aang who's the avatar, who can control all four elements, and although his skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he can end the war once and for all...but I believe, Aang can save the world.

STAR WARS:THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK TWO:EARTH

(Que opening: Haruka kanata:Naruto)

It was the middle of the day, as The gang was flying through the air on Appa,Katara was reading her waterbending scroll, Sokka was sharpening his machete, and Eli was looking over Appas saddle looking down at the swamp below, Neo was leaning against the sleeping bags still in deep thought, with Balto laying right next too him asleep.

Aang was at the reins looking down at the swamp as well,and he felt that it was calling to him,he was apparently listening, when Sokka looked over and noticed they were going down.

"Hey,is there a reason why your taken us down?" He asked.

But Aang was in deep thought, he didn't hear Sokka the first time.

"Aang,why are we going down?"

That got his attention this time,as he looked at the others then back at the swamp.

"What I didn't noticed." He said.

"Are you noticing now?" Eli asked,still looking over the saddle.

"Is something wrong Aang?" Katara asked.

"I know this is gonna sound weird, but I think the swamp is calling to me."

"Is it telling you where we can get something to eat?"

"Can you go one hour without talking about your stomach?" Eli asked,though he too could feel something from the swamp.

"No." Aang answered Sokka.

"I think it wants us too land there."

"I feel it too."

"No offense to the swamp,but I don't see any land too land on."

"I don't know,Bumi said that if I'm going to learn earthbending, I would have to wait and listen,and now I'm actually hearing the earth,you want me to ignore it?"

"Yes."

"I don't know." Katara said.

"There's something ominous about that place."

Just then,Momo started acting weird, Appa groaned, and Balto started growling at the swamp.

"See,even they don't like it." Sokka said.

"It might just be better to move on Aang,what do you think Neo?" Eli asked his master,who was still in deep thought, he had completely missed the whole conversation that had happened.

"Hello,earth to Neo,you there?"

"Huh,what?" Neo said,coming out of his train of thought.

"The swamp,do you think we should keep going,or should we check it out,everyone but Aang thinks we should keep going."

Neo looked down at the swamp,and he could feel the presence of the force coming from there,but it felt strange, as if it was being spread, as if it were alive,not knowing what it was he made a decision.

"Keep going, something seems...off." He said.

"OK,since everyone feels so strongly about it,bye swamp,yip yip." Aang said,and they began too leave the swamp,that is until a tornado suddenly began too follow them.

"You better throw in an extra yip." Sokka said.

"We gotta move!"

The tornado got closer too them,as it suddenly picked up Sokka,but Katara was able too grab his hand and keep him from flying, Neo kept one hand on the saddle and wrapped his arm around Balto so he wouldn't fly off,Eli held on to the saddle for as long as he could before flying off and grabbing Sokkas ankle.

Aang sprung into action, as he created an air bubble and surrounded Appa,Sokka and Eli fell on to the saddle, but they were safe for only a few seconds, when Aang lost control of the air bubble and they went into the tornado and everyone was thrown into the swamp.

As they fell through the trees,Aang was able too use airbending too break his fall,Neo caught a vine and rescued Katara from falling hard into the water,Eli hit a couple branches before falling into the water,when he got up,he was suddenly hit from behind by Sokka who landed on him.

"Nice one Coco." Eli said,as he spat out the water in his mouth.

"Sorry." Sokka said,before realizing something.

"AND STOP CALLING ME COCO!"

Eventually, the others joined them,and Aang noticed they were missing some of their group.

"Where's Appa,Momo,and Balto?" He asked, he then jumped up to a tree and climbed to the very top.

"APPA,MOMO,BALTO!"

Back below, the rest of the group was recovering from their fall,as Katara noticed that Sokka had made a "connection".

"Sokka you've got an elbow Leach!" She said.

"WHERE WHERE!?" Sokka freaked out.

"Where do you think?" Eli asked.

"Why do things keep attaching too me?"

"Cause your such a catch." Neo said as he took the elbow leach off of Sokka.

Just then,Aang rejoined the others.

"You couldn't find them?" Katara asked him.

"No." Aang replied sadly.

"And the tornado, it just disappeared."

The others looked through the swamp,and it began too become a little more creepy.

"What do you thinks in here?" Katara asked.

"Only what you take with you." Neo said,as he took the lead,the others soon followed.

THE SWAMP OF CONNECTIONS

Meanwhile, Appa had becomed tangled in some vines,with Balto and Momo the only ones free.

(Well,don't just stand there Momo,cut me out!)Appa growled

(Why me?)Momo chirped.

(Cause your the only one with wings.)Balto barked.

(Fair point.)

(I make them quite often.)

(Would you just hurry up,I don't want to be away from Aang for too long.)

(He's my master too you know?)

(He was mine first!)

(OK OK,just hold on.)

Momo then proceeded to chew into each of the vines,as he got closer to freeing Appa.

(Um,I just thought of something.) Balto barked.

(What?)Appa groaned.

(Are you gonna fly when Momo finishes chewing the VINES!)

Momo had finally chewed the last vine and both Appa and Balto fell to the swamp floor.

(Nicely done Momo.)Balto groaned.

(Let's just get out of here.)Appa groaned as he began too fly off,only to get caught up in vines again.

(Don't say it.)Appa growled at Momo.

Back with the others,Sokka had his machete out,and was cutting the vines too make a path.

"We better speed things up." He said.

"Maybe we should be nicer to the swamp." Aang said.

"Aang,these are just plants,do you want me to say please and thank you,while I swing my machete back and forth?"

"Couldn't hurt." Eli said.

"Master Yoda use to say,that everything is connected through the force, and that everything is alive in it,that includes plants, and if your not careful, you could find yourself an enemy of nature."Neo said.

"Maybe you should listen to them." Katara said.

"Something about this place feels..."

"Alive?" Neo said,causing her to nod.

"Look." Sokka began.

"I'm sure there are lots of things that are alive here,and if we don't want too whined up getting eaten by them,we need to find Appa as fast we can."

"Well,its hard to argue with that logic." Neo said.

"But try to limit your machete cuts to a minimum OK,we don't want to attract the wrong attention."

As he said that,he could have sworn they were being watched.

Meanwhile, Appa,who had finally gotten free of the vines,was walking through the swamp,with Balto and Momo on his back,he then came to a tree in the pathway,and it was both too low and too high for him too go through, so he just collapsed.

(What happened to,I don't want to be far from Aang for too long?)Balto barked.

(You try getting through this tree.)Appa growled.

Balto simply jumped onto the branch and looked down on the bison.

(Show off.)Appa growled.

(I got this.)Momo chirped, and began blowing Aangs bison whistle, which annoyed Appa to no end.

(Stop that!)Appa growled to Momo.

But Momo simply blew the whistle again.

(I SAID STOP!)

Appa then hit Momo with his tail,knocking him out.

(What now?)Appa growled to Balto.

(Turn around, I guess.) Balto barked,as he jumped back on the Bison.

Back with the others,it was now night time,and there was no sign of freedom or the groups animal friends.

"APPA,MOMO,BALTO!" Aang called out.

"BALTO,HERE BOY!" Neo whistled.

"There's no way they can hear us and no way we can see them." Sokka said.

"We'll have to make camp for the night."

"He's right,we're not gonna find anything in the dark and tired." Neo agreed.

Suddenly, there was a strange noise,coming from the darkness.

"What was that?" Katara asked.

"Nothing, its just swamp gas, look there's nothing supernatural going on here."

"Expect that smell." Eli said,as everyone became grossed out and held their noses.

Suddenly, there was a huge stretched,causing everyone except Neo to freak out,as Aang and Katara held onto each other,and Eli jumped into Sokkas arms,Scooby doo style.

"Relax frightful four,it was just a bird." Neo said.

"He he,yeah right I knew that." Sokka said,then he looked at Eli and dropped him in the water.

"I think we should build a fire."

"Sokka,the longer we're here, the more I think you shouldn't be doing that." Aang said.

"No I asked the swamp,it said this was fine." Sokka said,then messed with a branch and used a fake voice.

"Right swamp, no problem Sokka."

The others looked at him with raised eyebrows and deadpanned faces.

"One of these days,you are going too be the death of me." Neo said.

About an hour later, the group was gathered around a camp fire,but even with the light of the flame,it still felt uncomfortable in the swamp.

"Does anyone else get the feeling we're being watched?" Katara asked.

"Please,we're all alone out here." Sokka said.

Suddenly, a bright orb appeared before the group and then suddenly vanished, then there was nearly 100 eyes starring at them.

"Except them?" Aang said,as he,Katara, Sokka, and Eli huddled together, as Neo just sat there messing with the fire.

"Right, except them." Sokka said.

"You guys are too quick too fear." Neo said.

"Easy for you to say,we haven't been trained to be fearless, well except maybe Eli."

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret."

The group looked intently at the young knight.

"All Jedi are afraid."

"What,no their not." Eli said.

"Your afraid right now."

"Touché."

"All Jedi are afraid of something, its how they handle that fear,that determines the path they take,by conquering their fears,they can resist the power of the dark side and stand firm in the face of death,but if they let their fear control them,they will fall,every time,just something master Clouse once told me,why don't I take first watch And y'all get some rest,if I see our furry friends I'll wake you."

Everyone agreed to that and went too bed,as Neo kept watch.

Meanwhile, in another part of the swamp, Appa was sleeping on a tree branch with Balto on top of him,however, they were having trouble going too sleep, as the creatures of the night kept making noise, to the point it was keeping Momo from relaxing.

(I can't take it anymore,make it stop.)Momo chirped.

(This is almost as bad as Sokkas snoring.)

(Nothing is as bad as Sokkas snoring.) Balto growled covering his ears.

Appa kept trying too block out the noise,until finally he had enough.

(QUIET!)He roared out,and it got quiet pretty quick.

(Thank you.)all three said,as Momo laid back down,he tried to go too sleep,when he heard another noise.

Meanwhile, with the group, four of them were sound asleep as they laid on the ground and Neo stood watch.

Suddenly,out of the cover of darkness,vines began too make their way towards them,as they came close too Neo,he suddenly jumped in the air too avoid being caught.

The vines wrapped themselves around the others and began too pull them away,Neo landed and began too use the force,too keep Katara and Sokka from being taken,only for the vines too wrap around his legs.

"Ah karabast." He said annoyed, before being dragged away too.

He used the force too push them away,then force sprinted away as fast he could.

Eli managed too grab a tree branch and held on tight,before using his lightsaber too cut the vines,he then jumped to a tall tree and stayed there too catch his breath.

Sokka used his machete too stab the ground,the vines then released him and he took off running, Katara managed too use water whips too slash at the vines as she made her escape.

Aang created an air bubble and escaped the vines,he jumped through the trees before his ankle got caught by a vine,but he airbended himself away and managed too escape.

"Guys!" He said.

Meanwhile, Appa,Balto,and Momo were on the move again, as Appa was marching through the swamp,a bug began flying around Momo,as he began chasing it.

(Momo,leave the bug alone.)Balto barked.

As Momo chased the bug,he landed what he thought was a log,but it turned out to be a gator,as it chased Momo back to Appa,who caught it with his mouth and then spat it out,making it swim away.

(Yeah you better swim!)Momo screeched.

(Quiet!) Appa and Balto growled.

(Sorry.)

Separated by the group, Katara began making her way through the swamp,hoping too find Sokka and the others.

"Aang!" She called out.

"Sokka,Neo,Eli!"

As she continued on,she saw something in the distance, as she got closer,she saw it was a person.

"Hello,hello can you help me?"

She started too get a clearer look at the person, and saw that it was a female water tribe,but this one was special for one reason.

"Mom,Mom...I can't believe..."

But as she came upon the person she thought was he mom,she was shocked and saddened too see that it was just a log,she fell to her knees and began too cry.

In another part of the swamp,Sokka was chopping through some branches, as he tried too find the others.

"Aang!" Called out,chopping branches as he went.

"Stupid swamp,dumb ugly vines,Katara, Neo,you think your so though,Eli,huh!"

As he came out of the branches, he saw a bright light and walked up to it.

"Hello."

As he came closer,he was shocked to see that it was none other then Yue.

"Yue,this is just a trick of the mind,swamp gas,I hit my head running away last night,I'm going crazy."

He walked closer to the spirit of his first love and got quite a shock.

"You didn't protect me." She said,Sokka rubbed his eyes and saw that she was gone.

Thinking he was just seeing things,he turned too walk away,but as he did,he came face to face with Yue again, getting spooked in the process and falling on his butt,as he looked around, he saw she was gone again, he got out machete and began moving again.

Eli was walking on a tree and kept moving through the Forest.

"Master!" He called out.

"Katara, Aang, Sokka,where are you guys?"

As he came around a tree,he stopped for a few seconds and looked around, before moving again, but as he did,he came face to face with faceless hooded figure, causing Eli too fall back into the water,as he got up,he saw that the figure was gone.

"Hello,is someone there?" He asked out loud.

When he didn't get a response, he simply kept walking too find his friends.

Neo landed on a tree,that looked over all of the swamp,he then saw one huge tree at the center.

"That's where I must go." He said to himself, he then felt someone behind him.

Drawing his lightsaber, he turned and faced a shadowed area,where he could make out a figure.

"Come out into the light,show yourself!" He said.

The figure came out into the light as Neo ordered, and Neo held an expressionless face as he put away his lightsaber.

"It is you."

Aang landed on another tree, as he kept looking for the others.

"Katara, Appa!" He called out,he then heard laughter, as he turned and saw a little girl,with a flying white Buffalo.

"Hello,who are you."

The little girl then took off running.

"Hey,come back!"

He chased after her throughout the swamp,but every time he got close to her,she always came from somewhere else.

"Who are you?"

Meanwhile, the animals had come to a clearing,but a pound coming too it,they came across some river people.

"Look at that Tho." One of them said.

"Is that a little hairy fella ridin' that thing."

Referring to Momo.

"And what's a wolf doin in a swamp?"

"Dun know,but no,that's what they call a " lemoo"."Tho said.

"Saw one at a traveling show once,real smart they say."

(Momo?)Balto groaned.

(Hey.)Momo screeched.

"Bet he tastes a lot like possum chicken."

"Due,you think everything taste like possum chicken."

"C'mon now,fellas,just a little closer,nice and easy.

"Nothing to worry about, we just fixen too eat ya."

(Nope.)Appa growled,as he turned the other way.

(Get us out of here Appa!)Balto barked.

(I don't want to be lemur stew!)Momo chirped.

"What you say that fer?" Tho said annoyed.

"Well we are!"

"Yeah,but you don't hav to tell them!"

"Well,how's I supposed to know they'd understand me?"

"Come on!"

Due then started bending the water,as he,Tho,and the others began following the animals.

Aang continued too follow the strange girl through the swamp,as he came to an opening, thinking he finally had her,only too run into Katara.

They fell down some branches, before running into Sokka.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I've been looking all over for you!"

"Coco!" Eli called out,as he came out of some vines and ran into Sokka.

"Eli,get off,and stop calling me Coco!"

"Am I glad too se you guys."

"Eli,glad too see your ok,have you seen Neo or the animals?" Katara asked.

"No,but I saw a guy in a hooded cloak."

"The elite guard,or lord Drax?" Aang asked.

"No,this guy was different,what about you guys?"

"I've been wondering around looking for you guys."

"I was chasing some girl."

"What girl?"

"Aang,you dog."

Aang just gave Eli an annoyed look.

"I don't know,I heard laughing, and saw some girl in a fancy dress."

"Well,there must be a tea party somewhere, and we didn't get invited." Sokka said sarcastically.

"I thought I saw Mom." Katara said.

"Look,we were all just scared and hungry, and our minds were playing tricks on us,that's why we all "saw" things out there."

"You saw something too?"

"I thought I saw Yue,but that doesn't prove anything,look,I think about her all the time and you saw mom,someone you miss,a lot."

"What about me and Eli,we didn't know the people we saw,and all the visions lead us here."Aang said.

"OK,so where is here,the middle of the swamp?"

"Actually, yeah I think so." Eli said,as he pointed out a giant tree.

"Its the heart of the swamp,its been calling us here,I knew it."

"Its just a tree,it can't call anyone."

"You won't believe that a tree can call out to us,but your willing too believe a cursed labyrinth, after everything we've been through and seen,you still don't believe the supernatural?"

"For the last time,there's nothing magical happening here."

Suddenly out of no where,a giant seaweed monster came out of the swamp water,causing the four to get spooked.

The creature then stretched one of it's arms out,causing the group too scatter,it had it's sights set on Sokka,as it wrapped its vines around him and began to drag him towards it,Aang then came around and sent air at the arm cutting it in half and freeing Sokka,the creature swatted Aang away.

Eli then came along and was about to slash at the creature, but it just swatted him away,causing him too loose his lightsaber.

"Oh man,Neos gonna kill me." He said.

The creature, having grown its arm back,grabbed Sokka and sped off with him,only for Katara too come along and cut the arm with water whips,unfortunately it didn't do much,as it started growing back and wouldn't let go of Sokka, Katara sent a series of waves at the creature, but it still wouldn't let go,she then parted the water and charged the creature, but it just her away,as well as Aang.

Eli then jumped on the creature with Sokkas machete, as Sokka was starting to get sucked in,Eli began too chop at the creature,but it just sent him flying as well.

As the creature attempted too move again, Aang came along on a air scooter and went to the top of it,he then used airbending too twist the creature around, Katara then came along and used her breath too freeze where Sokka was,she then used waterbending to jettisoned her through the creature and busted Sokka free.

The creature recovered however, as Aang came behind it and sent a massive air wave towards its back,but it simply swatted him away.

The four regrouped, trying to figure out there next move.

"That things unstoppable." Aang said as he got up.

"What do we do?" Katara asked.

Sokka then saw something, or someone, in the trees.

"I think we'll be fine." He said.

"How do you know?" Eli asked.

As the creature made its way closer to the group, something going at light speed zoomed passed it,and cut off its arm.

It landed on a tree next to it,then did a spun back flip and proceeded to cut off some of the vines,it then pushed against the top of another tree and charged ahead and cut more of the vines,before the guys knew it,they could see a flash of both green and blue light flashing pass the creature over and over,eventually, Katara realized something.

"Is that Neo?" She asked,causing the other two,too stare wide eyed at the young Jedi knight.

And sure enough, it was Neo,as he used both his and Elis lightsabers,too cut the creature, and the creature was having a hard time keeping up.

"Neos cutting the vines faster then the creature can regenerate them." Eli pointed out.

"This is amazing!" Aang simply said.

Sokka saw one of the vines get cut,and saw a man inside the creature.

"There's someone in there." He said.

"He's bending the vines!"

Neo eventually shot up into the air,as he prepared his lightsabers,by pointing one down and began too spin down onto the creature, he landed on the water and slid across the ground in front of the others, he was breathing hard and catching his breath, he knew he was done,there was just one thing left to do.

"Katara, take the creatures head off!" He said.

And Katara did just that,she sent a wave towards the creature and took the top off,causing the vines too fall on the man.

The group got close too him,as Neo tossed Eli his lightsaber along the way.

"This time try not to loose it." He said.

"This weapon is your life."

"Yes master." Eli said.

"Why did you call me here,if you just wanted too kill us?" Aang asked angrily.

"Wait!" The man said.

"I didn't call you here."

"We were flying over head and I heard something calling to me,telling me too land."

"He's the avatar." Eli said.

"Stuff like that happens a lot." Sokka added.

"The avatar?" The man said.

"Come with me."

"So who are you then?" Katara asked.

"I protect the swamp from folks who want to hurt it,like this fellow with his big knife."

"See,told you nature would come and bite you in the butt." Neo said,as he slapped Sokka upside the head.

"Ow,OK but,see,completely reasonable." Sokka said.

"Not a monster,just a regular guy defending his home,nothing mystical about it."

"Oh the swamp is a mystical place alright." The man continued.

"Its sacred, I found enlightenment right here under the banyan grove tree, I heard it calling me,just like you did?"

"Sure you did,seems real chatty."

"Sokka,go on sir."

"You see,this whole swamp is actually just one tree spread out over miles,branches spread and sink,and take root,and grow some more,one big living organism,just like the entire world."

"I get how the tree is one big thing." Aang said.

"But the whole world?"

"Its as I told you back on Kyoshi island." Neo said.

"Through the force,you can hear and feel every living thing on this planet, sometimes the whole galaxy, sometimes even the whole universe,for example, when my master was killed the night of the attack on the Jedi temple, I could feel it,I could feel his death,or with Nora,I not only witnessed it,but I felt it,when you have the connections you have in this universe, you feel them,and as Corny as this way sound,you feel them,in your heart, and you see them in pain,you want nothing more then too help them,like when Katara and Eli helped you when you dealt with the guilt of leaving your people and the world behind, the connection you have,is what makes you strong,its something my master tried to install in me,especially when you consider the Jedi coed."

"What about the Jedi coed?" Katara asked.

"Well,I'm sorry to interrupt, it was very rude of me."

"Oh no,please continue,you explained it better then I probably would have."

"Thank you,well in the Jedi coed,it was forbidden to have any form of attachments,especially when it came to love."

"Love?" Aang,Katara, and Sokka said at the same time.

"Yeah,love was forbidden in the Jedi order." Eli said.

"What why?" Katara asked.

"They thought, that to have attachments would lead to the dark side,and to fall in love would make a Jedi fall,its why my master had a secret family on Ryloth,he didn't agree with it,but he loved being a Jedi,so he kept them secret,but he was strongest, when he thought about his family and his wife Iza,he told me the same thing,and that's why I wasn't afraid too love Nora,cause I was strongest when I was either thinking or with her."

"Its actually ironic when you think about it." Eli said.

"What?" Aang asked.

"They say we can't form attachments,but we formed attachments everyday with our fellow Jedi and we were stronger when we were together."

"Huh,excellent point Eli."

"What about our visions,what did they mean?" Katara asked.

"In the swamp." The man continued.

"We see visions of people we've lost,people we've loved, folks we think are lost,but the swamp tells us they're not,we're still connected to them,time is an illusion and so is death."

"But what about my vision?" Aang asked.

"It was of someone I've never met."

"Yeah,and mine didn't even have a face." Eli added.

"What?" Neo said shocked too hear this.

"Yeah,he was just wearing a hooded cloak,it was very weird."

"Well,I don't about that,but you, your the avatar, you tell me."

"Time is an illusion, if its not someone I know,then its someone I will meet."

The man nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt the lesson, but we still need to find Appa,Momo,and Balto." Sokka said.

"He's right,learning about connections is good and all,but if we don't find our friends, we're walking the rest of this journey." Neo agreed.

"I think I know how to find them." Aang said,as he placed a hand on the tree and closed his eyes.

"Everything is connected."

Neo and Eli looked to each other,and Neo nodded,they each placed one hand on his shoulders and helped him focus.

Aang saw through the swamp,until he came upon a scene where Appa was being tied up by the river people, and Balto had a mussle being placed on his then opened his eyes.

"Come on,we gotta hurry." He said.

The river people were sailing down the river bed,with Appa,Momo,(who was in a sack),and Balto who was tied up and struggling against his roaps.

(Personally, I blame Momo.)he growled.

(Agreed.)Appa groaned.

(Hey!)Momo chirped from the sack.

Just then,Neo landed on Appa.

"Hello there." He said.

The river people turned around and saw Neo.

"Who in Tarnation are you?" Due asked.

"I think you better worry about that."

Neo pointed left, and the river people saw a gush of air coming and took out half the boats,Suddenly Neo jumped and landed on Tho and Dues boat and grabbed Momo, While he used his saber too cut the roaps holding Balto,he then jumped both of them too safety,as Aang and Katara used waterbending too try and take them out,only for them too use waterbending too.

"Hey,you guys are waterbenders." Katara realized.

"You too,that means we're kin." Due said,causing Katara to become disturbed.

"Family reunion, yay." Eli said,as he,Sokka,and the man came up to them.

"Hey Huu,how you've been?" Tho asked.

"Oh you know,scared some folks,swung some vines,the usual." The man,now called Huu said.

"Huu?" Sokka said.

Later that night,the group was gathered around a fire,along with the river people, getting to know each other a little better.

"How you like your possum chicken?" Due asked.

"Almost taste like Arctic hen."Sokka said.

"So why are you guys so interested in eating Appa,when you've got plenty of those big things walking around?"

"You want me too eat old slim,he's like a member of the family."

The creature in question, was in fact a gator, chances are it was the same one that attacked Momo.

"Nice Slim." Sokka said,as he tried too feed the gator a bugs, but the gator simply snapped at him,spooking Sokka in the process.

"He don't eat no bugs,just people food." Due said.

"Where'd you say you were from?" Tho asked.

"The South pole." Katara said.

"Didn't know they had waterbenders anywhere but here,they gotta nice swamp there do they?"

"No,its all ice and snow."

"Hmm,no wonder you left."

"Well I hope you realize now that nothing strange was going on here,just a bunch of greasy people living in a swamp." Sokka said.

"What about the visions?" Katara asked.

"I told we were Hungary, I'm eating a giant bug."

"But what about when the tree showed me where Appa, Momo,and Balto were?" Aang pointed out.

"That's avatar stuff,that doesn't count,The only thing I can't figure out,is how you made the tornado."

"I can't do anything like that." Huu said.

"I just bend the water and the plants."

"Well no counting for weather,still there's absolutely nothing mysterious about this swamp."

As he said this,Neo(who was sitting by Appa,with Balto laying right next to him) could see a branch swat a bird in the distance, and smirked as he knew the swamp was mystical, he then saw Eli walk over to him and sat down.

"What do you think they meant?" He asked.

"What?" Neo replied.

"The visions,what do you think they meant?"

"Well,Katara's could mean she still holds some unresolved feelings regarding her mothers death,Sokka probably still feels guilt about Yue,and as Aang said,the girl is probably he's going too meet."

"What about me?"

"I don't know,there's so much we don't know about this planet, from the force sensitives,to the cyber crystals,to the elite guard, there's so much about this world that's a mystery, the person you saw could be anyone."

"What about you,what did you see?"

Neo stayed silent for a few seconds, thinking back to when he saw the figure and saw its face, he then looked back at Eli.

"Nothing." He lied.

"I didn't see anything."

(ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE,I DECIDED TOO GIVE APPA,MOMO,AND BALTO SOME DIALOGUE TOO MAKE THEIR SCENES MORE ENTERTAINING.

THE VISIONS NEO AND ELI SAW,ARE JUST GLIMPSES IF WHAT THEY WILL ENCOUNTER IN THE FUTURE, THOUGH ELI'S WON'T COME FOR A WHILE.

WE ARE CLOSER TOO MEETING DRAX TRUE SELF,AND TOPH,AND THEN THE STORY REALLY TAKES OFF.

NEXT WILL BE SPIDERTITAN AND THEN MAXIMAS PRIME.

UNTIL THEN,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF.)


	25. Book 2:The avatar day mystery

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGHING ON,I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR STAR WARS)

"WATER,EARTH,FIRE,AIR..

Long ago,in a galaxy far far away,the Jedi fought to preserve peace and balance, before the dark times,before the clone wars,a Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi,and in a desperate move to survive, me and a young padawn named Eli tal-gunn escaped,eventually arriving on a planet in the unknown region where people can control the elements and a 100 year war has been taken place,we also met three young people who are taken a Stand in the war,water tribe siblings Katara and Sokka, and a young man named Aang who's the avatar, who can control all four elements, and although his skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he can end the war once and for all...but I believe, Aang can save the world.

STAR WARS:THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK TWO:EARTH

(Que opening: Haruka kanata:Naruto)

It was a early morning in the earth kingdom, as the group was fast asleep, Sokka was sleeping soundly and snoringly,as Momo came up to him and saw that a spider web had been created on hi mouth,as fly landed on the web and the spider started wrapping it up,Momo shot his hand into the mouth, waking Sokka in the process,and he was not happy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY MOUTH!?" He exclaimed while spitting out whatever he could.

"Sokka,keep it down will ya." Neo said.

"Momo,you need to be a little sensitive to my boundaries."

"And you need to be sensitive to the fact,that some of us are trying too sleep!"

Just then,there came a rumble from the woods,and the next thing the sleeping group knew,four fire nation soliders came out and surrounded them.

"Give up!" One of them said.

"Your completely surrounded."

One of the soliders fired two flame arrows at the group, and they hit Sokkas sleeping bag as he crawled away and ended up having too leave it behind.

"We need to get out out here!" Neo said,as he caught an arrow that nearly hit him in the head,he then spun the arrow in his fingers and through the arrow at the pouch of one of the riders,which in turn caused him too throw it away,so it wouldn't blow up with him.

As the group was running towards Appa,Katara stopped short as she realized that she had left her scrolls.

"My scrolls!" She said.

"My staff!" Aang said,as realized his staff was still there as well.

Neo came around, and using his lightsaber, cur the spear that the leader had stabbed in the tree trunk that Kataras scrolls were on,as he did a 360°,he grabbed Kataras scrolls, and jumped back before the leader could act.

He passed Katara her scrolls as they headed back to Appa,around the same time that Aang came back with his staff.

"Yip yip!" Aang said,as Appa took off.

"Wait my Boomerang!" Sokka said,as he realized that he had left his trusty boomerang behind.

"There's no time!" Katara said.

"Oh I see,so there's time to get your scrolls and time to get your staff,but no to get my boomerang?"

"That's correct!" Eli said.

Sokka dropped his head in disappointment.

THE AVATAR DAY MYSTERY

It was now mid-afternoon,as the group was a produce stand buying some food,and Sokka was still upset that he lost his boomerang.

"Sorry about your boomerang Sokka." Aang said sincerely.

"Yeah,and besides,don't boomerangs usually come back to their owners?" Eli added.

"I'm sure it will come back."

"I feel like I've lost half my identity." Sokka said.

"Imagine if Aang lost his arrow,or you guys lost your lightsabers,or Katara lost her...hair loopies."

"Here's your produce pony tail guy." The vendor said,handing Sokka the basket.

"I used to be boomerang guy."

"Look on the bright side Sokka." Neo said.

"You still got your club."

"Its not the same."

"Well, I tried,Balto get out of the produce!"

"Hey,water tribe money." The vendor said,as Katara paid for the food.

"I hope that's OK." She said.

"So long as it's money,have a nice avatar day."

"Avatar day?" Aang asked curious.

"You guys are going to the festival right?"

Aang,Katara, and Eli looked at each for a few seconds, until they started following the vendor, leaving an emotional Sokka and Neo behind.

"Can't wait to find out how we get in trouble this time." Neo sighed.

"Balto drop the banana!"

Awhile later,the group was in the village and saw so many people walking around, there even seemed to be a parade going on.

"There's a holiday for the avatar, who knew?" Aang asked.

"Look,they made a giant Kyoshi float." Katara said.

"And there's avatar Roku." Eli added.

"Having a huge festival in your honor is great,but frankly, its just nice to be appreciated."

"And its nice to appreciate their fried foods." Sokka said,as he ate something else.

"How is it,that you eat everything in sight,but your always hungry?" Neo asked.

Sokka just shrugged his shoulders,muttering I don't know.

Just then,the group saw another float,it was a tall Aang.

"Aang look." Katara said.

"That's the biggest me I've ever seen." Aang said.

Just then,a man came running down the walkway with a torch in his hands.

"Ooh,a torch,that's a nice prop." Sokka said.

"Its bright,its dangerous...smells manly,though I'm not sure I can carry it off."

"Hey,what's that guy doing?" Katara asked.

"Yep,that'll do it." Neo said.

"Do what?" Eli asked.

Suddenly, the man jumped through the Kyoshi float and it began too burn,he then set the Roku float on fire.

"DOWN WITH THE AVATAR!" The crowd began too chant.

"That." Neo said.

Somewhere else,Zuko came out of the woods with two baskets of food,he came up too Iroh who was in a cave,he then set the baskets down before his uncle.

"Where did you get these?" Iroh asked.

"What does it matter where they came from?" Zuko asked as he walked away.

Iroh then became suspicious, before chowing down on a delicious cream puff.

Back at the festival, the group continued too watch the floats burn,till the man with the torch through it at Aangs float, hitting it right in the eye.

"Well,this is awkward." Eli said.

Katara then sent water towards the three floats,putting out the fires in the process.

"Why does your sister always feels the need to get involved?" Neo asked.

"Why you asking me for,I don't know?" Sokka replied.

"HEY,THAT PARTY POOPERS RUINING AVATAR DAY!" One of the crowd folk called out.

Aang then jumped up to his float and addressed the crowd.

"That's party pooper is my friend!" He said,as he took off the straw hat he had been wearing, revealing himself to the crowd.

"And why does he follow her lead?" Eli asked.

"Really?" Both Sokka and Neo asked,giving Eli a "your kidding right" face.

"Fair point."

"Its the avatar himself!" One of the folk cried.

"He's gonna kill us with his avatar powers!"

"No,I'm not,I..." Aang said raising his hand,that only scared the town folk more,causing him too place his hands behind his back.

"I suggest you leave." The town leader said.

"Your not welcomed here avatar."

"Why not,Aang helps people." Katara said.

"Its true." Aang said, as he floated down off his float.

"I'm on your side."

"I find that hard to swallow, considering what you did to us in your past life,it was avatar Kyoshi,she murdered our glorious leader,Chen the great."

"You think I murdered someone?"

"Even if that's true,I'm sure she had a logical reason." Neo said.

"Do you happen to have any records from that time,an account of the events maybe?"

"The story of how Kyoshi killed Chen the great has been passed down for generations,we don't need records,we know exactly what happened."

"Stories can be changed, mixed up,they may start out true,but as the story is told verbally without being written down,it can be changed too fit the storytellers take on it,that's why they're documented placed in records, if you just tell a story,and not write it down,you'll get the story mixed up,and only see half the truth."

"Our leader Chen was a great leader,and the avatar killed him,that is the truth,and always will be."

"We used to be a great society." An old man said.

"Until you killed our leader,now look at us."

"You can't hold something that happened several hundred years ago against Aang!" Eli said.

"That's right,Aang would never do something like that,no avatar would, and its not fair for you too question his honor." Katara added.

"Let's tell her what we think of the avatars honor." One folk said,before pretending too make farting noise with his butt.

"That's major." Neo said.

"Give me a chance too clear my name!" Aang requested.

"The only way to clear your innocence, is to stand trial." The leader said.

"I'll gladly stand trial."

"And you'll have to follow all our rules,that includes paying bail."

"No problem."

Unfortunately, it became a problem, as Aang was now on prison, for not being able to pay bail,with the right mony.

"How was I supposed too know they wouldn't take water tribe money?" He asked.

"I don't think it would have mattered." Neo said.

"I can't believe they think I would kill someone."

"So some people don't like you big deal." Sokka said.

"There's a whole nation of firebenders who hate you."

"Nice one Sokka,that's really lifting his spirits."

"Now let's bust you out."

"I can't."

"Sure you can." Eli said.

"A little... Waah,swish swish swish,airbending slice,and we're on our way." Both Sokka and Eli said.

"Yes,let's make him look even more guilty but busting him out of prison, yes that will go down perfectly."

"You think so?"

"No!"

"I think, what mister swish is trying too say,is that your supposed to be out saving the world." Katara said,trying too keep Neo from killing her brother..again.

"You can't do that locked up in here."

"I can't do that with people thinking I'm a murderer either." Aang retorted.

"They don't your a killer, they think Kyoshi is." Neo pointed out.

"Besides,even if they did,how are you going too prove something that happened 300 years ago?"

"I can't,that's why I need you guys too help prove my innocence."

"Yeah,but I'm kinda with Neo on this one." Sokka said.

"How are we gonna prove something that happened 300 years ago?"

"That's OK Sokka,for some reason I thought you were an expert detective."

"You did?" Eli asked, only to get flicked by Neo,he then got the idea.

"Oh yeah,he's a regular Sherlock Holmes."

"Who?"

"Never mind."

"Well,I guess I could be classified as such."

"Yeah,back home he was known for solving the mystery of the missing seal jerky." Katara said.

"Everyone wanted to blame it on the polar leopard, but I figured it was old man Marko wearing polar leopard boots,see a hundred pound polar leopard would have left much deeper tracks, OK I guess I'm that good."

"So you'll help me with my case?"

"Fine,but I'm gonna need some props."

A few minutes later,Sokka had on a hat with a monocle.

"I'm ready." He said,only for Katara and Eli to laugh.

"What?"

"Eli stay here and make sure none of the town folk try anything." Neo said.

"Yes Master." Eli said,as he stood at attention, and looked intently at the door.

"At ease."

"Oh thank force."

"Let's go guys,the games afoot,follow your spirit..."

"..And upon this charge, cry God for harry,England, and saint George." Both Neo and Eli finished saying together, they then noticed the strange looks they were getting from the other three.

"Never mind,let's just go." Neo said,as he walled pass the two.

A little while later,the trio were on the edge of a cliff,with Tong,the town leader,he was showing them a temple that supposedly belonged too Chen.

"This is the crime scene." He said.

Sokka ran up to the temple and started looking over the entirety of it.

"This is the foot print of killer Kyoshi."

Katara,Neo,and Sokka all inspected the small foot print.

"It was on this day at sunset 370 years ago, that she emerged from the temple and swiped down Chen the great, after that tragic day,we built this statue to immortalize our great leader,feel free to appreciate it."

After Tong had walked away,Sokka looked at both the statue and the temple and had similar stone structure.

"This temple and the statue were cut from the same stone, and we know that the statue was built after Chen died." He said.

"So if they were built at the same time,that means..."

"I WANNA SOLVE IT,That means Kyoshi never stepped foot in this temple."

"That's a big hole in the mayors story,but its not enough to prove Aangs innocence."

Meanwhile, Neo was starring at the foot print, something about it just didn't seem right, he was also not entirely convinced that Kyoshi was innocent either.

"What do we know Kyoshi?" He asked.

"I mean besides the fact that she's what inspired the Kyoshi warriors, and she founded Kyoshi island, and that she was the avatar before Roku?"

"Not much I guess,you don't actually think she murdered Chen do you?"

"Its possible, look at the past lives of Aang,Kuruk hunted down Koh the face stealer his entire life due to revenge for his love,Roku had a chance too stop the war before it even began, and finally there's Aang,although it was entirely different circumstances, he left people,however, he is trying too make that right,so I know we can't hold against them,I'm just saying that no Avatar is that innocent,I mean,there's no record whatsoever of the day Chen died,just a story,there are books about the hundred year dating back to when it started, yet something that happened 370 years ago no one has any record?"

Neo stopped for a few minutes before speaking again.

"We have Chen's " side" of the story, we need Kyoshis,we need to go to..."

"Ahem." Went Sokka,as he pointed to the hat.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you,we need to go too Kyoshi island." Sokka said,as he "smoked" a bubble pipe.

"Where'd you get that?" Katara asked.

Meanwhile, Aang and Eli were just standing by the open gate.

"I spy something grey." Eli said disinterested.

"Is the stone walls again?" Aang asked board out of his mind.

"Like it has been for the pass twenty turns?"

"Yep,my word this is boring."

"You've got a bald head and tattoos." A voice said from behind.

Aang and Eli turned around and saw one of the prisoners with a chain around his neck.

"Your gonna fit in real well around here."

Both Aang and Eli gulped.

Back with the trio,they flew over Kyoshi island on Appa,as the people gathered around too welcome the group,one person was so excited, he began freaking out,and foam came out of the mouth.

"Where's Aangy?" One of the girls asked.

"Aangy?" Neo asked.

"Don't asked." Sokka said.

"He couldn't be here Coco."

"Ha,Coco."

"Shut up."

The people soon began to disperse after discovering Aang wasn't there.

"Oyaji,Aang is in jail." Katara explained.

"The towns people say he murdered their leader in a past life."

"They say it was Kyoshi." Sokka added.

"Kyoshi, that's crazy talk." Oyaji said.

"I'll take to her shrine, maybe you can find something that can clear her name."

As they were walking through the village, Sokka noticed the warriors training hut.

"So uh,what's Suki doing, is she around?" He asked, getting knowing glances from both Katara and Neo.

"Actually she and the other girls went to fight in the war." Oyaji said.

"You kids had a real impact on Suki,she said you inspired her and she wanted too help change the world."

"Oh,well that's great!"

"Don't worry Sokka,I'm sure we'll see her sometime in the field." Neo said.

Oyaji lead the group to a shrine on top of a hill and lead them inside.

"This temple was converted into a shrine for Kyoshi, the clerics tell us the relics are still connected to her spirit, that's her kimono."

"She had exquisite taste." Katara said admiring the kimono.

"Please don't touch that!"

"These fans." Sokka said,holding one of the fans.

"They were her weapons no?"

"Also reframe from touching the fans."

"These were her boots,her feet must have been huge!"

"The biggest of any avatar."

"Wait a minute,big feet?"

Katara then thought back to the foot print.

"The foot print was too small,so that means..."

"Special outfit, hat,and pipe,these things mean nothing to you?" Sokka said.

"Your right,I'm sorry please continue."

"Ah ha,there's no way Kyoshi could have made that foot print, and therefore, there is nothing linking her to the crime scene!"

"Brilliant Sokka."

Back with Aang,he was getting to know the prisoners, and they were having an interesting conversation with them.

"This girl your talking about." One prisoner said.

"She'll come around, you just gotta hang in there."

"You think so?" Aang replied, leaning on the lock that was supposed to hold his head and arms in.

"I don't know."

"Hey,your smart,handsome, funny,not to mentione the avatar."

"You guys are great."

"Don't be afraid too tell her how you feel." Another prisoner said with tears.

Eli was watching this unfold.

"What the heck am I watching here?" He asked himself.

Back at Kyoshi island, the trio was still looking around.

"Did Kyoshi happened to have any journals or a diary that she'd write in?" Neo asked.

"No,but I do have something close to it." Oyaji said,he then showed them a painting of Kyoshi island.

"This piece is called the birth of Kyoshi, it was painted at sunrise the day the island was founded, why it was today in fact,370 years ago."

"370 YEARS!" Sokka exclaimed.

"WAIT,ARE YOU SURE IT WAS TODAY?"

"Well,seeing how it's Kyoshi day,yes I'm sure."

"The ceremony didn't take place at sunrise, it took place at sunset,look at the shadows."

"They point east,so the sun must have been in the west."

"So what?"

"If Kyoshi was at the ceremony at sunrise, she couldn't have been with Chen committing the crime,she has an alibi." Sokka said,after pushing both Katara and Neo out of the way,after he was done,Katara grabbed his pipe and hitter him on the head.

"Katara!" Neo said.

"What,he was being annoying?"

"Yeah,but I wanted to do it."

"Oh sorry,here you go."

"Nah,its pass now,I'll hit him next time."

"I hate both of you."

About an hour later,the trio was back at the town,standing by Aangs prison with the mayor.

"Honorable mayor we've prepared a solid defense for the avatar." Katara said.

'Circumstantial at best.'Neo thought, knowing that without eyewitness accounts,they didn't really have a lot to go on in order too prove something that happened 300 years ago.

"We did an investigation and found some very strong evidence." Katara finished.

"Evidence, hmph,that's not how our Court system works." The mayor said.

"Then how can I prove my innocence?" Aang asked shocked to here this.

"Simple, I say what happened, then you say what happened, and I decide who's right."

"How's that a fair trial,you'll just choose your own side,regardless weather or not Aangs right?" Eli protested.

"That's why we call it justice, because its just us."

The mayor then walked away,leaving the shocked group behind.

"Now what do we do?" Katara asked.

"Elis right,the mayors just gonna choose his own side,regardless if Aang tells the truth."

"There has to be a written account somewhere." Neo said.

"If we had an exact eye witness from that period, they could give us an idea of what happened."

Neo then thought of something, that seemed a bit crazy.

"Aang,remember when you told about how you changed into Roku at the temple?"

"Yeah."

"How did that happen exactly?"

"I don't know,I guess when the moment called for it,he just took over me."

"What are you thinking Neo?" Katara asked.

"I have an idea,its a long shot,but its the best we got,Sokka,go over the evidence with Aang and prepare him for tomorrow, stall the trial until I get back,I need to go back to Kyoshi island."

"What for?" Sokka asked.

"Let's just say I'm bringing back the prime suspect."

Awhile later,Neo landed Appa back on Kyoshi, and Oyaji met him.

"Master Neo,did you prove Kyoshis innocence?" He asked.

"Not yet,I'm sorry but I need something from you." Neo said.

"What is it?"

"I need Kyoshis stuff."

The next day,the entire town was gathered at the temple, and the mayor was given "his"side of the story.

"Everyone loved Chen the great, because he was so great,then the avatar showed up and killed him,and that's how it happened." The mayor finished, all proud of himself.

"Well that,was very informative." Eli said sarcastically.

"I hope Neo gets back soon." Katara said.

"The accused will now present his argument." A guard declared, though not very enthusiastically.

"You can do it Aang,just remember the evidence." Sokka said.

"Right,evidence." Aang said,unsure how to proceed.

"Ladies and gentleman, I'm about too tell you what really happened, and I will prove it,with facts..fact #1...uhh."

"The footprint." Sokka whispered.

"Oh yeah,you see,I have very big feet."

Unfortunately, Aang did not have big feet, his feet weren't even half the length of Kyoshi.

"Further more,your temple,matches your statue...and,I was in a painting at sunset,so there you have it,I'm not guilty."

"He's dead." Sokka said,while he and Katara had reassuring fake smiles on their faces,while Eli faced palmed.

"I thought you went over the evidence with him?" He said,without looking up.

"I did."

Suddenly, the group saw Appa landing close to town.

"Hopefully Neos idea will work." Katara said.

Somewhere else in the earth kingdom, a carriage was riding down a path,as the occupant inside counted his money,suddenly, the carriage stopped, and the roof ripped open,showing a man in a blue Kabuki mask,as he took the mans positions.

As the man opened his eyes,after closing them from fear,he saw that the man was gone,and his driver was knocked out.

Awhile later, Zuko came back to where he and Iroh were hiding out, as Iroh made tea,with a tea pot that Zuko "found".

"Looks like you did some serious shopping." Iroh said.

"But where did you get the money?"

"Do you like your new teapot?" Zuko asked,trying too avoid the subject.

"To be honest with you,the best tea taste delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot,or a tin cup,I know we've had some difficult times lately,we've had to struggle just to get by.

"But its nothing to be ashamed of,there is a simple honor in poverty."

"There's no honor for me,without the avatar." Zuko said,as Iroh made his way over to his nephew.

"Zuko,even if you did capture the avatar, I'm not so sure it would solve all our problems, not now."

"Then there's no hope at all."

"No Zuko,you must never give in to dispair,allow yourself to go down that road,but you must never surrender to your lowest instincts,in the darkest times,hope is something you give yourself, that is the meaning of inner strength."

With his uncles words now etched in his mind,Zuko got up and walked away to think.

Back at the trial, Neo was ready to place his idea into action, and Aangs last hope.

"Mayor Tong,I like for the court to hear one last testimony." Neo said.

"I already told you,its just me and the accused, no witnesses!" Tong exclaimed.

"But the accused, is the one given the testimony, I present to the court,avatar Kyoshi!"

Just then,Aang came out,dressed as Kyoshi, only the clothes didn't really fit very well.

"This was your plan?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"They're gonna eat him alive."

"It was the best I could come up with." Neo said,as he sat down.

"He's got a point." Katara said.

"I mean,she is Aangs past life,maybe wearing her stuff will trigger something."

"I do believe in the power of stuff."

"This is a mockery of Chen long!" Tong cried out.

"Your honor,I promise, she will be here any second." Neo said.

"I hope."

"Hey everybody, avatar Kyoshi here." Aang said in a girly voice.

Neo face palmed.

"This was a mistake." He said to himself, he suddenly felt a strange disturbance in the force, as did Eli.

"This is ridiculous." Tong said.

"For the murder of Chen the great, this court finds the avatar..."

But before Tong could finish,wind began to appear around Aang,and the next thing anyone knew,Avatar Kyoshi herself stood in the place that Aang once stood.

"I killed Chen the conqueror!" She declared.

"A horrible tyrant, Chen was expanding his army to all corners of the continent,when they came to the neck of the Pensacola where we lived,he demanded our immediate surrender, I warned him I would not sit passively by while he took our home,he would not back down."

It was then,that both Neo and Eli,could see the day in question unfold,as Kyoshi, with a hooded figure right next to her stood before Chen,who was just a wee little man and barley reached pass Kyoshis knees,he then took a stance and created the footprint that was by the temple.

"Master look." Eli said,as he pointed towards the mysterious hooded figure.

"Its the person I saw in the swamp."

Neo looked to Eli then back to the hooded figure.

"On that day." She continued.

"With my companion, friend, and confidant Ezra by my side, we split from the main land."

Kyoshi then used her fans to split the earth in the middle and began too bring lava up from beneath the ground, tearing any connection the land mass had,and then used airbending too blow herself and the island away from the main land,and blew away Chen's clothes in the process, Chen in his rage,sent a rock towards Kyoshi, but the hooded figure got between it and Kyoshi and ignited a white lightsaber,cutting the rock in the process, and placed the lightsaber back on his person, this revelation shocked the two jedis too their core,as they also saw Chen cry out in anger,and fell into the ocean below.

The vision ended, as Kyoshi finished her story.

"I created Kyoshi island so my people could be safe."

With that,the wind began to go away,and Kyoshi disappeared and Aang was left in her place,as he began too fall,Katara ran up and caught him.

"So,what just happened?" He asked.

"Well,Neos plan worked." Sokka said.

"Yeah, but uh,you kind of just confessed." Katara added.

"Sorry."

"And I find you guilty." Tong announced.

"But didn't you here what Kyoshi said,Chen was a tyrant, she had to do it." Eli said in protest.

"They know Eli,they just don't care." Neo added.

"Bring out the wheel of punishment!"

The crowd began too cheer,as the group looked on in horror.

Meanwhile, Zuko finally came back from his walk.

"Uncle, I thought a lot about what you said." He said.

"You did?" Iroh asked.

"Good,good."

"Its help me realize something, we no longer have anything to gain by traveling with each other, I need to find my own way."

As Zuko began too walk away,the disappointed uncle couldn't bare for his nephew too travel alone.

"Wait!" He said,as he gave the ostrich horse to him,Zuko bowed as a sign of respect and road off,leaving a heart broken Iroh behind.

Back at the trial, Aang(who was still dressed as Kyoshi) stood by a big wheel,that different kinds of punishments on it.

"The accused will now spin the wheel of punishment, too determine his sentence." The guard from before said.

"I said I would face justice." Aang said.

"So I will."

As he spun the wheel,everyone began to cry out the punishment they wanted.

"Torture machine!"

"Eaten by bears!"

"Razor pit!"

"Community service!" Katara called out.

"Please land on community service!"

"Walking on hot coals!" Eli said,earning looks from the others.

"What,everyone else was doing it?"

As the wheel finished turning, it was about to fall on boiled in oil,as Neo was about to use the force on it,too make it land on community service, but Aang looked at him and shook his head,if he was going to do this,he was going too face the punishment he got,it landed on the oil.

"Looks like its boiled in oil." The guard said.

The crowd began too cheer,as the gang looked on,suddenly, a bomb landed near the temple, and exploded, as the fire nation soliders,the group delt with a couple nights ago,had arrived.

"We've come to claim this village for the fire lord!" The leader said.

"Now show me your leader,so that I can dethrone him."

As he said this,one of the soliders cut the statue of Chen in half.

"That's him over there!" One of the people said,as Tong hid behind the wheel of punishment.

"You,avatar, do something!" He said.

"Boy,I'd love to help." Aang said.

"But I'm supposed to be boiled in oil."

"There,community service!" Tong said,as he turned the wheel to community service.

"Now,protect your community and get rid of those rhinos!"

Aang smiled, then charged towards the soliders,as one changed towards Aang,Aang used the fans for airbending and sent the solider into the water,as the remaining rhino ran into the wheel,and nearly hit the Mayor.

"Rough Rhinos, to the town!" The leader ordered, as they charged forth.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Katara asked.

"Give it a minute." Neo said, as he sat there,petting Balto.

"Neo?"

"Hold it."

The group stood there for a few more seconds, until Neo got up.

"OK let's go."

The group then charged into the village.

As the riders kept destroying the town,Katara came up to one,who was spinning a chain,as he through it at her,she used waterbending too send it back too him,and it tied him up,Katara then used water too smack the rhino and sent it running.

Sokka came around a corner,and seeing another rider,used his hat too shine a light in his face,this caused the rider to go blind and shoot two fire arrows in Sokkas direction, but luckily it shot pass him,and hit the bag of explosives that was on another rhino,as Sokka got down,the rider through the bag away,and it exploded, as that happened, something familiar fell by Sokkas foot.

"Boomerang, you do always come back." He said in joy,hugging the said boomerang.

"Told you." Eli said,running passed the water tribe boy,and kicked the archer off its rhino, Katara then hit the rhino with water and sent it running, along with its rider.

Neo and Aang had come around the corner,and came face to face with the leader,the two looked at each other and nodded.

Aang then charged forward with the fans,as the leader fired at him,Aang used the fans too block the flames,as he landed on the other side,and the leader for in front of Neo.

Neo snuck up to the leader,and used his lightsaber, too cut the strap of the saddle,as Aang charged forward on a air scooter, the leader charged forward as well,as Aang came around and shot air the leader,he bent back on his saddle, only for him too fall over,as he had leaned too far that it caused both himself and the saddle too fall off,as he can to,Neo stood above him.

"Hey,how's it going?" He said,before knocking the leader out.

"Ow!"

That night, fireworks wear being shot into the sky,as the townsfolk were celebrating the avatar for real this time.

"From now on we'll celebrate a new avatar day." Tong declared.

"In honor of the day avatar Aang saved our village from the rough rhino invasion."

"What is this?" Sokka asked.

"That is our new festival food,unfried doe,may we eat it and be reminded of how on this day,the avatar was not boiled in oil."

"Happy avatar day." Katara said awkwardly.

"This by far the worse town we've ever been too." Sokka said.

"No the north pole was the worse, but this is a close second."Eli said.

"So who so you think the hooded figure is?"

"I don't know,the mysterys just keep piling up." Neo said,he then ate one of the unfried doe treats,and spat it out.

"That's nasty."

(ANOTHER ONE DONE,I'M GONNA BE DOING BEND-FORE FOR AWHILE, AND I'M GONNA SKIP" ZUKO ALONE",NOT BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE IT,IT'S ONE OF THE GREATEST EPISODES OF THE SERIES, THERE'S JUST NO WAY TO INCORPORATE THE OTHER CHARACTERS INTO IT,SO I'M GONNA SKIP IT,NEXT IS "THE BLIND BANDIT", AND WE FINALLY GET TOO MEET TOPH,AND ELI MEETS HIS TRUE LOVE.

STORIES LIKE MAXIMUS PRIME AND SPIDERTITAN WILL PROBABLY BE BACK NEXT YEAR,AND I MIGHT DO A CROSSOVER STORY BETWEEN KORRA AND DC COMICS, BUT I'M STILL DOING THE SEQUEL TO BEND-FORE.

UNTIL THEN,THIS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF.)


	26. Book 2:The blind bandit

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGHING ON,I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR STAR WARS)

"WATER,EARTH,FIRE,AIR..

Long ago,in a galaxy far far away,the Jedi fought to preserve peace and balance, before the dark times,before the clone wars,a Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi,and in a desperate move to survive, me and a young padawn named Eli tal-gunn escaped,eventually arriving on a planet in the unknown region where people can control the elements and a 100 year war has been taken place,we also met three young people who are taken a Stand in the war,water tribe siblings Katara and Sokka, and a young man named Aang who's the avatar, who can control all four elements, and although his skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he can end the war once and for all...but I believe, Aang can save the world.

STAR WARS:THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK TWO:EARTH

(Que opening: Haruka kanata:Naruto)

In an earth kingdom town,the group was at a small market place where Sokka was looking at a green bag,looking to possibly buy it,and it was annoying the others.

"It's pricey, but I really do like it." Sokka said,contemplating weather to buy it or not.

"Then you Should get it." Katara said.

"You really deserve something nice."

"I do don't I,but,no its too expensive, I shouldn't."

"Would you just decide already!" Neo said annoyed.

"You've been looking at that bag for the pass half hour," should I get it,should I not,"make up your mind man,we haven't got all day!"

"Your right,I don't need it."

"Alright then don't."

The started walking away,until Sokka suddenly ran back to the bag.

"You know what,I'm gonna get it." He said.

Neo suddenly turned around, getting his lightsaber out,until Katara wrapped her arms around his,and Eli blocking Neos path to Sokka,while Aang held his other arm.

"Killing my brother would be a new low,don't you think?" She said struggling against him.

"You don't know that." Neo said struggling against her.

"Master, calm down." Eli said.

"We all want to kill him sometimes, but thiYuis taking it,a bit too far,wouldn't you say?"

After awhile, Neo calmed down,just as a man came up to Aang.

"Psst,Hey kid,you like earthbending?" He said,as he handed Aang a piece of paper.

"Then check out master Yu's earthbending academy."

After the man waslked away,Aang got a look at the paper.

"Hey there's a coupon on the back." He said.

"The first lessons free."

"Who knows,this master Yu may be the earthbending teacher you've looking for." Katara said.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER...AND A SORE BODY...

"He's not the one." Aang said,walking out of the academy in the uniform, while wearing a hat.

Just then,a couple of students came out of the school.

"I think the boulder's gonna win back the belt in earth rumble six." One said.

"He's gonna have to finish through the best earthbenders in the world, to even have a shot at the champ." The other said.

"Excuse me?" Aang said,running up to them.

"But where is this earthbending tournament exactly?"

"Its on the island of noya...none of your business!"

The two boys laughed as they walked away from the disappointed avatar.

"I gotta remember that one." Sokka said,as he laughed at the unfunny joke.

"Please don't." Neo said.

"You want to take this one,or you me to do it?"

"I'll take care of this." Katara said,as she ran after the boys.

"What was I thinking?" Sokka said,as he looked at the bag.

"I don't need this,why'd y'all let me buy this."

Sokka dropped the bag on the ground, as Momo jumped in,and Balto shifted it,Neo was about to attack Sokka again, but both Aang and Eli kept him back,eventually he calmed down,as Katara came back.

"You ready to find your earthbending teacher?" She asked.

"Cause we're going too earth rumble six."

"How'd you get them to tell you?" Aang asked.

"Oh,a girl has her ways,now come on."

The group began too make their way to wherever the tournament was,until Neo noticed something that an ally way,and saw the two boys frozen against each other on the walls,with their head pressed against each other,Neo shook his head in amusement.

THE BLIND BANDIT

That night,the group had arrived at the stadium, and made their way to the front row.

"Hey front row seats." Aang said.

"I wonder why no one else is sitting here."

Suddenly, a giant boulder landed right next to them.

"Guess that's why." Sokka said.

The presenter stood in the center of arena of the stadium, as he rose on a boulder and came back down

"WELCOME, TO EARTH RUMBLE SIX!" He announced.

"I'M YOUR HOST,XIN FU!"

"This is just gonna be a bunch of guys chunking rocks at each other,isn't it?" Katara said.

"That's what I paid for." Sokka said.

"What'd you think it was gonna be?" Eli asked.

"Yeah,I'm kinda with the guys here Katara." Neo said.

"What exactly did you think this was gonna be?"

"I dunno."

"The rules are simple." Xin fu continued.

"Just knock the other guy out of the ring,and you win,round one,the boulder versus the big bad hippo!"

The opponents in question was a very muscular man,and a big fat man,who had four big teeth.

"Listen up Hippo!" The boulder began.

"You may big,but you ain't bad,the Boulder's gonna win this,in a land slide!"

"Oh great, he's speaking in third person." Neo said.

"Hippo,mad!" The hippo said.

"Oh great,so is he."

The boulder sent some rocks towards the hippo, which hit him in the face,the hippo preceded too eat the rocks and spit them out,he then began too shake the ring,causing the boulder too nearly loose his balance, but he simply brought up a rock slab and through it at the hippo, making him fall to the ground, the boulder then brought the hippo up on a rock and then sent him out of the ring,thus winning the match.

"THE BOULDER, WINS!" Xin fu announced.

"What about the boulder?" Katara asked Aang.

"He's got some good moves."

"I don't know." Aang said.

"Bumi said I need a teacher that listens to the earth,he's just listening too his big muscles,what do you Sokka?"

Sokka,was too busy screaming with enjoyment.

"NEXT UP,THE BOULDER VERSUS FIRE NATION MAN!" Xin fu announced, as the crowd booed,including Sokka.

"Tell me again, what's the point of your brother?" Neo rhetorically asked Katara.

"Please rise,for fire nation, national anthem;'Fire lord,my flame burns for thee!"

The crowd just booed all the more.

"Go back to the fire nation!" Sokka said,as he through a rock the man's head,the fire nation man,was then sucked into the ground by the boulder, who then rised above his opponent.

"No..no please!" The fire nation man pleaded,as the boulder jumped down,and sent him flying into the stands.

"The boulder knows how to put the hurt in the dirt!" Sokka shouted.

Several rounds later,and crushing defeats by the boulder, it was time for the crowning match that everyone but the group had been waiting for.

"Now,the moment you've been waiting for!" Xin fu announced.

"A real fight?" Neo muttered.

"THE BOULDER VERSUS YOUR RETURNING CHAMPION, THE BLIND BANDIT!"

The blind bandit, was a little girl,who looked to be no older then Aang and Eli,and she seemed too actually be blind.

"She can't really be blind." Katara said.

"Its just part of her character right?"

"I think she is." Aang said,as he got a look at her eyes.

"I think she is,GOING DOWN!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Its almost like a Miraluka huh Eli?" Neo said,when he didn't get an answer, he looked to his padawan, too see if he was OK.

"Eli?"

As Eli was looking at the girl,he could have sworn that the lights were brightening around her,and music seemed to be playing.

"She's beautiful." Eli said in awe.

Everyone looked at Eli like he lost his mind,as Neo waved his hand in front of Elis face,and snapped his fingers a few times,but nothing disturbed Eli from looking at the girl.

"Well I think we lost him." Neo said.

"The boulder feels conflicted,about fighting a young blind girl." The boulder said.

"Sounds to me like your scared boulder!" The girl said,as a comeback.

"The boulders over his conflicted feelings,and is going to bury you,in a rock-a-lanch!"

"WELL MAYBE "THE BOULDER" SHOULD STOP TALKING ABOUT HIMSELF IN THE THIRD PERSON! "Eli shouted, causing the boulder too look at him,and Neo too cover his mouth.

"HE DIDN'T MEAN THAT!" Neo shouted.

"What are you thinking?"

"Whenever your ready,the pebble." The blind bandit said,as she began too laugh.

This laugh, suddenly caused Aang too remember the girl from the swamp,and realize it was the same girl.

"Neo,that's the girl from my vision." Aang said.

"You sure?" Neo asked.

The boulder began too move his feet in order too earthbending,as the blind bandit just stood and waited,before shifting her foot a little, as the boulder brought his foot down,she kicked the ground and sent it towards the boulder, causing him to do a split and hurt himself, this caused both himself and many of the males,including Neo,to go,Ooooo!

"Your winner, and still champion, the blind bandit!" Xin fu announced.

"Oh yeah." Aang said.

"I'm sure."

"How did she do that?" Katara asked in disbelief.

"She waited,and listened."

"Incredible." Neo said.

"She is." Eli said dreamily,causing everyone to look at him weird again.

"TO MAKE THINGS MORE INTERESTING!" Xin fu announced.

"I'M OFFERING UP THIS BAG OF GOLD PIECES TO ANYONE, WHO CAN DEFEAT THE BLIND BANDIT."

But no one would move.

"Sit down." Neo said,as he pulled Eli back down in his seat,as Eli was about to move,in order too go meet the blind bandit.

"WHAT,NO ONE DARES TO FACE HER?"

"I'll do it!" Aang said,as he came into the Ring.

"Go Aang!" Sokka shouted.

"Avenge the boulder!"

"Wait,when did he go down there?" Neo asked.

"Lucky dog." Eli said,as he leaned onto his hands.

"TAKE HIM DOWN BANDIT!" He then shouted,causing Neo and Katara too look at him.

"What,he can't earthbend?"

"That's the whole point of why he went down there." Neo said.

"Then again, when did he go down?"

"Do people really want to see two girls fighting out here?" The blind bandit said.

"I don't really wanna fight you,I want to talk too you." Aang said.

"Boo,no talking!" Sokka shouted, only to get hit by Katara.

"Don't boo at him." She said.

"The bandit then shifted her feet and sent a rock wave towards Aang,who managed too move out of the way in time,and landed softly on his feet.

"Someone's really soft on his feet." The bandit said.

"What's your fighting name,the fancy dancer?"

Aang just shrugged.

She then sent rocks towards him again, and again, Aang was able to shift out of the way.

"Where'd you go?" The bandit said.

"Please, wait!" Aang said behind her.

"There you are!"

She sent a rock towards Aang,who in turn,just spun and used airbending too push both her and the rock out of the ring,shocking everyone watching.

The crowd began too cheer again, as Aang ran towards the steps,watching the bandit leave.

"Wait!" He called out.

"Please listen,I need an earthbending teacher and I think its supposed to be you!"

"Whoever you are,leave me alone." The bandit said,as she created a hole in the wall and walked through it,closing it in the process.

"Way to go champ." Sokka said,as he took both the money and belt from Xin fu,Aang just looked down in disappointment.

"We've got to find her." Eli said,smacking a fist on his hand.

"So we can convince her too teach Aang earthbending?" Katara asked.

"No,so I can get her name."

Once again getting weird looks from everyone, Eli quickly added.

"And see if she can teach Aang earthbending, that too."

The next day,the group was walking through town,trying too find information on the blind bandit, Sokka was too busy admiring his belt.

"I gotta admit,I'm really glad I brought the bag,it matches the belt perfectly." He said.

"Oh good grief." Neo mumbled.

"That is a huge relief." Katara said sarcastically.

"If we wanna find the blind bandit." Aang said.

"And we do." Eli said,earning strange looks from the others.

"You know,so Aang can learn earthbending."

"Anyway, the earthbending academy is a great place too start."

As the group walked in,they saw the boys from the day before,smashing dirt in a pot.

"Oh great, you again." One of them said all tough,which immediately turned too fear when Katara gave them a look.

"Yeah,didn't think so." She said.

"Nicely done." Sokka added.

"Hey,your that kid that beat the blind bandit last night." One of them said to Aang.

"We need to talk to her." Aang said.

"Do you know where she lives?"

"And if she's seeing anyone?" Eli added,only to get hit on the back of the head by Katara.

"The blind bandit is a mystery, she shows up to fight,then disappears."

Aang dropped his head down in disappointment, as Neo started rubbing Baltos right ear,the wolf looked up at its master,who whispered a command, and the wolf started barking and growling,acting as if it wanted too eat the two boys.

"Ahhh!" The boys yelled,as Neo pretended too hold Balto back.

"You better tell us what we want too know." He said.

"I'm not sure how long I can hold him back."

"Your not telling us everything." Katara said,following along with what Neo was doing.

"No no,I swear its true." One of the boys said.

"No one knows where she goes,or who she is,or,if she's,seeing anyone."

Neo told Balto too sit,and the wolf obeyed, as if nothing happened.

"That's because we're asking about the wrong person." Aang said.

"In my vision, I saw a girl in a white dress,with a pet white flying bore,know anyone like that?"

"Uhhh..."

"Is there a family around here,that has a connection to a white flying bore?" Neo said,to clear up the confusing.

"Well,a flying bore is the symbol for the Bei-fong family,their the richest family in town,maybe even the world."

"Yeah,but they don't have a daughter."

"Flying bore is good enough for me." Aang said,as the group walked out of the academy.

"Yeah,you better run."

"Hey,I got my eye on you." Katara said,warningly.

"Water tribe." Sokka whispered,as he walked out backwards.

Awhile later,the group was outside the walls of an estate, and Aang saw the symbol above the door.

"That's the flying bore from my vision, come on." Aang said,as they made their way to the wall.

"Uh,guys shouldn't we just use the front door?" Neo said.

"What would be the fun in that?" Sokka asked.

"We wouldn't get arrested for trespassing."

"Let's just go." Aang said.

"Y'all have fun." Neo said,as he leaned against the wall.

"Your not coming, why?" Katara asked.

"Give it a minute."

Katara simply just shrugged her shoulders and went over the wall with the others.

As they made their way to a bush,the ground suddenly rose,and sent them flying into some bushes.

"What are you doing here twinkle toes?" The blind bandit asked.

"How'd you know it was me?" Aang asked.

"Don't answer to twinkle toes, its not Manley." Sokka said.

"Your the one,who's bag matches his belt." Katara pointed out.

"Hi,I'm Eli." Eli said,walking up to the blind bandit.

"I don't care." She said.

"How did you find me?"

"Well,a crazy king told me I had to find an earthbender who listens to the earth."Aang began.

"And then I had a vision in a magic swamp and..."

"What Aang is trying too say,is that he's the avatar." Katara interrupted.

"And if he doesn't master earthbending soon,he won't be able to defeat the fire lord."

"Not my problem,not leave before I call the guards."

"Look,we all have to do our part in this war." Sokka said.

"And yours is to teach Aang earthbending."

"Guards, guards help!" The bandit said,in a fake scared little girl voice.

This caused the four too take off running.

"Call me." Eli said,before being grabbed by Katara.

"Toph what happened?" One of the guards said.

"I thought I heard something." "Toph" said.

"I got scared."

"You know your father doesn't want you wondering the grounds without supervision Toph."

"So,her name is Toph." Eli said,as they got off the walls.

"Sounds a lot like tough."

"So,how'd it go?" Neo said,sitting against the wall,with Balto.

"She chased us off." Katara said.

"But,Eli got her name." Sokka said,starring at the young padawan.

"Oh,like your one to talk,mister moon lover." Eli said.

Sokka was about to retort,when Neo cleared his throat.

"Plan B then." He said,as he got up.

"There's a plan B?" Aang asked.

"Of course there's a plan B,there's usually a plan B,before there's a plan A."

Inside the Bei-fong house, Toph was sitting with her parents and earthbending teacher, who also happened to be Master Yu,one of the servants then entered the room.

"Excuse me sir,but you have a visitor." He said.

"Who thinks they are just so important, that they can just come to my home unannounced?" Mister Bei-fong asked.

"The avatar, sir."

This caused Toph eyes too briefly go wide,but she simply just blew a hair out of her face.

Later,the entire group was eating at the dinner table, as they were discussing things.

"Blow it out for her." Mister Bei-fong said.

"Its too hot for her."

"Allow me." Aang said,as he sent a puff of air at Tophs bowl and cooled it down,this got an applause.

"Avatar Aang." Misses Bei-fong said.

"Its an honor to have you visit us in our home,as well as you two,Master sumdac and Eli."

"The honor is ours." Neo said politely, he then kicked Elis shin,as he was busy gazing at Toph.

"Uh,oh yes,thank you for having us." Eli said,with a half bow.

Neo took a bite of the food and immediately spat it into his hand,he then covertly gave it too Balto, who sitting by his chair,Toph smiled as she had sort of seen this.

"Tell us,in your opinion." Misses Bei-fong continued.

"How much longer do you think the war will last?"

"I'd like to defeat the fire lord by the end of summer." Aang said.

"But I can't do that till I find a earthbending teacher first."

"Well, master Yu is the finest earthbending teacher in the land." Mister Bei-fong said.

"He's been teaching Toph since she was little."

"Then she must be a great earthbender,probably great enough to teach someone else...ow!"

As Aang was talking, Toph kicked the floor a little and hit him,in order for him to stop talking.

"Toph is still learning the basics." Yu said.

"Yes,and sadly because of her blindness, I don't think she will ever become a true master."

"Oh I'm sure she's better then you think she is..."

At that moment, Aang's face had fallen into the bowl,as Toph had dragged the floor towards her and brought Aang with it,everyone was looking at them, like they had lost their minds,Toph was acting all natural, Aang,having rubbed the soup off his face,pretended to sneeze and sent the food into, Toph,Tophs mother,and Master Yu's faces.

"On great." Neo said,as he face palmed.

"What's your problem?" Toph asked.

"What's your problem?" Aang asked back.

"I think we'll skip desert." Neo said.

Later that night,the Bei-fongs were kind enough too let the group sleep in the guest house.

"Good night buddy." Aang said to Appa.

As he turned around, he noticed Toph in the door way,and took a stance in case she wanted too attack.

"Relax." She said.

"Look,I'm sorry about dinner, let's call it truce OK?"

This seemed to calm Aang down,as the two ventured outside.

"Even though I was born blind,I never had a problem seeing." She explained while walking on a bridge ledge,she then jumped on the ground.

"I see with earthbending, its kinda like seeing with my feet,I feel the vibrations in the earth,and I can see where everything is,you,that tree,even those ants,and Eli,who's hiding by the bridge."

At that moment, Eli shot up all shocked.

"Man, master was right,you really are like a Miraluka." He said,as he came out from his hiding place.

"Sorry if I've been acting creepy, I'm not usually like that."

"Trust me,he's really not." Aang agreed, giving Eli a mischief look,causing Eli too roll his eyes.

"But that's amazing Toph." Eli said.

"My parents don't understand." Toph said,as she walked away.

"They always treated me like I was helpless."

"Is that why you became the blind bandit?" Aang asked.

"Yeah."

"Then,why stay here where your not happy?" Eli asked.

"Their my parents, where else am I supposed to go?"

"You can come with us." Aang said.

"Yeah,you guys get to go wherever you want,no one telling you what to do,that's the life,its just not my life."

"It can be." Eli said,as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly, both Eli and Toph reacted at the same time

"We're being ambushed!" They both said.

Eli reached for his lightsaber, only to realize he left it in the guest house.

"Not again." He said.

"Neos gonna kill me."

The trio took off running, until some of the wrestlers popped out of nowhere, and the trio got into fighting stances, that is until two cages fell on them,with Aang and Eli being trapped in one,and Toph being trapped in her own.

"I think you kids owe me some money." Xin fu said.

"Look,whatever it is,just take me and Aang,let Toph go." Eli said.

"Oh I think that the blind bandit, will be very useful to us."

About fifteen minutes later,everyone was outside at the scene of the crime,as they found a note with a dagger in it.

"Whoever took Aang,Toph,and Eli left this." Sokka said,as he handed the note to Katara.

"If you want to see your daughter again." She began.

"Bring 500 gold pieces to the arena,signed Xin fu and the boulder."

"Not very smart to put down their names." Neo said.

"I don't believe it." Sokka said,as he grabbed the message from Katara.

"I've got the boulders autograph!"

Neo suddenly grabbed the message, and ripped it up,giving Sokka a "really" look.

"Sorry." Sokka said,scratching the back of his head.

"Master Yu." Mister Bei-fong said.

"I need you too help me get my daughter back."

"We're going with you." Katara said.

"Poor Toph." Misses Bei-fong said.

"She must be so scared."

"I doubt that." Neo said.

THE ARENA

"You think your tough, why don't you come up here so I can wipe that smile off your face?" Toph said,not scared in the slightest.

"I'm not smiling." Xin fu said.

"Toph!" Came Tophs father's voice.

"Here's your money, now let them go." Sokka said,as he dropped the money on the ground and Yu sent the bag too them,Xin fu then had the cage with Toph in it brought down and released her.

"What about Aang?" Sokka asked,as Toph made her way to her father.

"I think the fire nation will pay a hefty price for the avatar, now,get out of my arena."

The trio were about to make a stand,when all the earthbending fighters came together, thus outnumbering them.

"Go,we'll be OK." Aang said.

"Speak for yourself." Eli added.

The trio ran too catch up with Toph,as they were making their way out of the arena.

"Toph,there are too many of them." Katara said.

"We need an earthbender,we need you."

"My daughter is blind." Mister Bei-fong said.

"She is blind and helpless, and fragile,she cannot help you."

"Yes,I can." Toph said,as she made her way back into the arena.

As the fighters were walking away with Aang and Eli,still in their cage,a rock wall appeared before them.

"Let them go!"Toph said.

"I beat you all before, and I can do it again."

"The boulder takes issue with that commit." The boulder said.

"Please stop talking in the third person." Eli said.

The fighters then charged forward, as Katara and Sokka were about too,Neo stopped them.

"Wait." He said.

As the fighters were getting closer,Toph could feel them.

"They're mine." She said,shocking the two.

"Go get em." Neo said.

Toph stomped on the ground and began too raise the dirt of the ring,as the fighters got closer, she stomped on the ground again, and sent a massive dust cloud towards them,sending them flying, she then walked into the cloud.

"Should we.." Sokka began too say.

"Nope." Neo said,as he made his way to where Aang and Eli were.

First up,was fire nation man,as he came through the cloud, he saw Toph,and immediately sent a rock wave towards her,only for her to step aside and send him flying out of the arena.

Meanwhile, the group was trying too break Aang and Eli out of their cage.

"Hit it harder!" Aang said.

"I'm trying." Sokka said,as he hit the cage with a rock.

"Oh for Pete sakes move." Neo said,as he got out his lightsaber, and began too cut the front of the cage off.

"Stay low." He said.

Next was a skinny guy,who was wearing a green mask,and crawling on the ground, a pebble hit his head,as he turned around and saw Toph,he sent two rocks towards her,which she pushed too either side of her,she then caused him too hit a series of pillars that sent him out of the ring.

She then felt, an earthbender coming through the ground, as he came up and sent a rock her direction, she just turned,grabbed it and through it back at him,sending him out of the ring.

Neo eventually cut the front of the cage off,and Aang and Eli were now free,they saw the boulder and Hippo come out of the cloud, as they turned around and saw Toph,both made grr faces in order to intimidate her...it didn't work.

As another bender came down screaming, Toph caused a circle they were on too turn,and the three crashed into each other,Toph,smirking, sent them out of the ring.

"I never knew." Yu said.

"Your daughter's amazing."

Toph caused the dust to clear,thus revealing Xin fu as the only one standing, he cracked his neck and got into a stance,while Toph spit out,and took a stance of her own.

The two circled each other,until Xin fu sent a series of rocks towards Toph,who created a rock wall too block the upcoming rocks,she then sent one side of it to Fu,who jumped out of the way,and sent his hand into the ground, which was his down fall,as Toph could feel the vibrations, she moved out of the way as a rock was sent her way,and sent a rock wave towards Xin fu,which sent him out of the ring,thus making Toph the winner.

"She's the greatest earthbender I've ever seen." Yu said.

Later that night,everyone was back at the Bei-fong estate, as Toph explained herself to her parents.

"Dad." She began.

"I know its probably hard for you too see me this way,but the obedient little helpless blind girl that you think I am just isn't me,I love fighting, I love being an earthbender, and I'm really really good at it.

"I know I've kept my life secret from you,but you were keeping me a secret from the whole world, you were doing it too protect me,but I'm 12 years old,and I never had a real friend, so now that you see who I really am,I hope it doesn't change how you feel about me."

"Of course not Toph." Mister Bei-fong said.

"Its made me realize something."

"It has?"

"Yes,I've let you have to much freedom,from now on you will be watched and guarded 24 hours a day."

"But dad!"

"We are doing this for your own good Toph." Misses Bei-fong said.

"Please escort the avatar and his friends out,they are no longer welcomed here."

"What so that's it?" Eli said in protest.

"Your just gonna keep your daughter trapped in here like a prisoner for the rest of her life,what kind of parent are you."

"Eli." Neo warned.

"I mean you saw what happened tonight right,she took those losers down like they were amateurs,what gives you the right too take away her dream?"

"Eli!"

"I'm her father, and your out of line master Eli."

"Then start acting like it,let her live her dream,let her live life freely."

"ELI!"

"WHAT?"

"Don't make this harder then it already is."

"But master!"

"Let's go."

Neo dragged Eli away,as they followed the others outside.

"I'm sorry Toph." Aang said.

"I'm sorry too,good bye Aang,and tell Eli thanks for trying." Toph said as a tear fell from her eye.

Awhile later, the group was with Appa getting ready for take off.

"Don't worry." Katara said,comforting Aang.

"We'll find you a teacher,there are plenty of amazing earthbenders out there."

"Not like her." Aang said.

Neo walked up to Eli was a little ways off.

"You OK?" He asked.

"I know it's not the same,but is this how you felt when you lost Nora?" Eli asked.

"A little, when Nora died,it felt like a little part of me died that day."

"How'd you get over it?"

"I haven't."

"So,does that mean the feeling will never go away?"

"No,I mean it will still be there,because it became apart of you,but over time,and with people like pur friends, you'll be able too get by,besides,she's not dead,I'm sure we'll see her again."

"I know it was only one day, but it felt like eternity with her,as I got too know her,I felt more comfortable with her,and the way she fights,it really is like she's a Jedi."

"Yep,your in love,looks like aunt Wu called it again."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Come on,we better get going."

"OK."

The two made their way over to Appa,as Neo could see Sokka rubbing the belt.

"You,me,and that belt and bag are about too tussle Sokka!"

"I was just rubbing it."

Suddenly, Eli saw something in The corner of his eye,and saw Toph running up to them.

"TOPH!" He said in joy,catching the others attention, except Neo,who suspected that Toph would do something like this.

"What are you doing here?" Aang asked.

"My dad changed his mind." She lied.

"He said I was free too travel the world."

"Well, we better get out of here before he changes his mind again." Sokka pointed out.

"Good idea."

"Your gonna be a great teacher Toph." Aang said.

"Speaking of which,I wanna show you something."

"OK."

As Aang jumped off of Appa,Toph kicked the ground and sent Aang back into the tree,which caused Eli to bust out laughing.

"Now we're even,I'll take the belt back now."

Neo did a fake laugh,as Sokka took the belt off too give too Toph,which would have hit her in the head,had Eli not catches it.

"Welcome to the family Toph." Eli said,handing her the belt.

"Thanks." She said,she then punched Eli in the arm.

"Ow,what was that for?"

"That's how I show affection."

"The power of affection hurts."

"Welcome to your first love Eli." Neo mumbled.

He then looked up into the sky,thinking of his first love.

(AND TOPH IS OFFICIALLY IN THE STORY,YAY,I'M NOT VERY GOOD AT WRITING ROMANCE, SO I'LL TRY NOT TO MAKE IT CHEESY,ALSO,I HOPE I DIDN'T MAKE ELI CREEPY WITH TOPH,I'LL TRY TO DO BETTER.

NEXT IS "THE CHASE" AND WE FINALLY GET TOO FIND OUT WHO DRAX REALLY IS,AND THEN THERE WILL BE A SPECIAL EPISODE ABOUT DRAXS ORIGIN, AGAIN, THERE WILL NOT BE AN ADAPTATION OF "ZUKO ALONE".

HOPE YOU ENJOY, UNTIL NEXT TIME,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF.)


	27. Book 2:A chase in the night

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGHING ON,I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR STAR WARS)

"WATER,EARTH,FIRE,AIR..

Long ago,in a galaxy far far away,the Jedi fought to preserve peace and balance, before the dark times,before the clone wars,a Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi,and in a desperate move to survive, me and a young padawn named Eli tal-gunn escaped,eventually arriving on a planet in the unknown region where people can control the elements and a 100 year war has been taken place,we also met three young people who are taken a Stand in the war,water tribe siblings Katara and Sokka, and a young man named Aang who's the avatar, who can control all four elements, and although his skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he can end the war once and for all...but I believe, Aang can save the world.

STAR WARS:THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK TWO:EARTH

(Que opening: Haruka kanata:Naruto)

It was about late afternoon as the group had landed to make camp for the night.

"Hey,you guys picked a great campsite." Toph said,as she jumped off of Appa.

"The grass is so soft."

"Yeah that's not grass." Sokka said.

"Appa's shading." Neo added,as he jumped off Appa with Balto.

"Oh gross." Katara said.

"Its not gross." Aang said.

"Its spring, you know rebirth, flowers blooming, and Appa gets a new coat."

"Ah,the beauty of spring."

At that moment, Appa sneezed out fur,and it got everywhere.

"Ah,Appa stop!" Katara exclaimed.

"Ah,its not all bad Katara." Sokka said,as he appeared with Appas fur on his head.

"It makes a great wig."

"And a great beard." Aang said, as he jumped off Appa with his fur on his face.

"Hey guys check it out." Eli said,as the group saw that he was completely covered in fur.

"I'm a wookie,get it?"

Eli then proceeded to make Wookie sounds,unfortunately no one got it.

"Oh come on,this would be funny back on Coruscant."

"Well unfortunately, we're not on coruscant anymore Eli." Neo said.

"I'm just glad we finally have another girl in the group." Katara said.

"Because you guys are disgusting."

"You may want to rethink that notion Katara."

"Excuse me?" Toph said.

"Does anyone have a razor, because I have some hairy pits."

Toph then raised her arms and revealed that she had put Appas fur under her arms,giving the illusion that she had hairy arm pits,this in turn got a laugh out of everyone.. Including Katara.

A CHASE IN THE NIGHT

Awhile later,the group was unloading their stuff,as Katara saw that Toph wasn't doing anything too help.

"So Toph." Katara began.

"Usually when setting up camp,we try to divide the work."

"Hey,don't worry about me." Toph said.

"I'm good to go."

"Well actually, what I'm trying to say is some of us might fetch water,while someone else might set up the fire pit,or put up the tent,even Momo does his fair share."

As she said this,Momo came and dropped some nuts in her hands.

"Katara I'm fine,I can carry my own weight,I don't need a fire,I've already collected my own food and look..."

Toph then created two rock walls too form a rock tent.

"...My tents all set up."

"Well that's great for you,but we still need too finish..."

"I don't get it,what's the problem here?"

"Never mind."

After a while, the group had finished up camp,as Katara set the last thing down,she decided too try and patch things up with Toph.

"Let it be Katara." Neo said,as he lefted Appas saddle off of Sokka,who had gotten caught under it,after Aang and Eli dropped it on him.

"I just want to apologize." She said.

"And then she's gonna say something sarcastic, and your gonna get all mad,and we'll be back at square one."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

Katara then walked over to Toph,who was under her tent.

"Hey Toph." She said.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier, I think we're all just a little tired and getting on each others nerves."

"Yeah." Toph said.

"You do seem pretty tired."

"I meant all of us."

"Well,good night."

"Good night."

As Katara walked back to the camp,she could see Neo looking her direction.

"Don't say it." She said,as she walked pass him.

A few hours later,the group was all fast asleep, except Neo,who was keeping first watch and meditating, suddenly, both he and Toph were alerted too something coming their way,as it also cause Balto too growl.

"There's something coming towards us!" They said at once.

"What is it?"Aang asked.

"It feels like an avalanche." Toph said.

"But,not an avalanche."

"Your powers of perception are freighting." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Should we leave?" Katara asked.

"Better safe then sorry." Neo said.

Awhile later, the group was on the move,as whatever it was got closer.

"What is that thing?" Katara asked.

Eli looked to Neo,who looked back,both could feel very much who was in that thing.

After an half hour of flying, the group landed again, as they dismounted Appa,who was just as tired as the others.

"Ah land,sweet land." Toph said,as she landed on the ground.

"Well,see you guys in the morning."

"Actually, can you help us unload?" Katara asked.

"I actually think we should keep everything packed up just in case." Neo said.

"The fearless leader has a point,besides,you really need me to help you unload Sokkas smelly sleeping bag?"

As she said this,Sokka smelled his bag,and realized she was right as he fell back.

"I told you,you needed too wash it." Eli said,as he picked the bag up and through it away.

"Look Toph." Katara began.

"Don't do it." Neo warned.

"Your apart of this team now and.."

"Look,I didn't ask you to help unload my stuff,I'm carrying my own weight."

"That's not the point,ever since you joined us,you've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful."

"WHAT, look here sugar queen, I gave up everything I had so that I could teach Aang earthbending, so don't you talk to me about being selfish."

Toph then created her rock tent.

"Sugar queen?" Katara asked, as Toph literary shut the door in her face.

"Did you just slam the door in my face,how can you be so infuriating?"

As this was happening, the boys were watching this unfold.

"Should we do something?" Aang asked.

"Hey,I'm just enjoying the show." Sokka said.

"Just let it be Aang." Neo said.

"Trust me,when girls fight, its best too stay out of it."

After the near cat fight that almost happened, everyone was "resting" comfortably, well,sort of.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight." Katara said,causing Neo too groan.

"Too bad you can't see them Toph!"

"Katara, she's blind." Eli said,with his eyes closed.

"She can't see anything."

Just then,Toph sent a rock slide towards Katara, causing her too fly up into the air,and land on Sokka.

"Hey!" Sokka said,as he pushed Katara off of him,and onto Neo.

"How's a guy supposed to sleep with all this yelling and earthquaking?"

"And how's a guy supposed to sleep,when your constantly throwing people on other people?" Neo said,as he pushed Katara back onto Sokka.

"That thing is back!" Toph said.

"And how's a guy supposed too sleep,with a monster of metal proposition constantly attacking him?" Eli exclaimed.

"How far?" Neo asked.

"Not that far." Aang said,as they saw smoke on the horizon.

"Time to go."

"Oh do we have to?" Sokka said,still in his sleeping bag,until Neo picked him up and through him onto Appa.

"Appa,yip yip!"

The group took off again, as they got a better look at the machine that was chasing them.

"Seriously, what is that thing?" Katara asked.

"And how does it keep finding us?" Toph added.

Neo felt his hand over the saddle, and pulled off some of Appa's excess fur,he released it into the wind.

"I don't know." Aang said.

"But I'm going too make sure we loose it this time."

After awhile, the group landed again, and fell off of Appas saddle, as he just basically crashed.

"OK,I'm finding the softest pile of dirt too sleep on." Sokka said.

"That's good, because Toph wasn't going to help anyway." Katara said.

"Oh good grief." Neo muttered.

"Oh,I didn't realize the baby still needed someone to tuck her in bed." Toph fired back.

"Shots fired!" Eli said.

"Eli not helping."

"Come on guys." Aang said.

"There's something after us and we don't know what or who it is."

"Or why."

"It could be Zuko." Katara suggested.

"We haven't seen him since the north pole."

"Who's Zuko?" Toph asked.

"The Prince of the fire nation." Neo said.

"He's been after us for quite some time,but I don't think its him."

"Why's that?" Katara said.

"Just a feeling."

"Well whoever's chasing us,couldn't have followed us here." Sokka said.

"So now would everyone just shh."

But then Momo jumped on Sokka and began acting up,as Balto began too growl again.

"No Momo, sleepy time."

But Balto began too bark,causing everyone to become aware.

"Oh no don't tell me." Sokka exclaimed.

"Yep,the freak train's back." Eli said,as he got up and stood next to the wolf.

"That's impossible." Aang said.

"There's no way they could have tracked us."

"Unless they had a way of tracking us." Neo said,glancing at Appa.

"I can feel it with my own feet." Toph said.

"Let's get out of here." Katara said.

"Maybe we should face them." Aang suggested.

"Find out what they want,maybe they're friendly."

"Always the optimist." Sokka said sarcastically.

"They're not friendly." Neo said.

"How do you know?" Katara asked.

As she said that,one of the train cars opened up and revealed four familiar faces on four giant lizard creatures.

"Because I could sense Lord Drax on it."

"Its Lord Drax and those three girls from Omashu!" Katara said.

"We can take them, five on four." Toph said,as everyone was taking a stance.

"Actually, there's six of us Toph." Sokka said.

"Oh,I'm sorry,I didn't count you,you know no bending and all."

"I CAN STILL FIGHT!"

"OK,four, on five plus Sokka."

Sokka fumed.

"I'm beginning to like this girl." Neo said.

"She's great right?" Eli said.

"We're not in any position too fight,Toph rock wall,Katara, water spears!"

The girls did as Neo said,as Toph made a rock wall between them and the four upcoming forces,and Katara sent four water spears towards their hunters.

Suddenly, blue flames destroyed the rock wall,as the water spikes were stopped in mid air,as Drax stopped them with the force and sent them back too the group and somehow separated them into a dozen little spikes and came the groups way.

"They're coming in hot!" Sokka said.

As Neo and Eli got in front of the others and used their lightsabers too block every ice spike that came their way.

"Wow." Toph said in surprise.

"You guys weren't kidding."

"Aang,time to go!" Neo said,as he and Eli jumped on Appa.

"Appa yip yip!" Aang said,and they took off,but as they did,a blue flame came by them,and nicked the side of Neos right arm.

"Ahhh!" Neo exclaimed in pain,as he fell on to the saddle.

"NEO!" Everyone exclaimed.

The group flew away,just as the four caught up.

"Aww,you hit the cute one." Ty lee said,as she watched them leave.

"He's been through worse." Drax said,as he began too turn around.

Meanwhile, the group was flying through the air,as Katara worked on healing Neo's shoulder.

"Oh,it hurts so good." Neo said sarcastically.

"I can't believe your so calm." Sokka said in disbelief.

"I've been through worse, I've gotten plenty of injuries during the clone wars,got the scars too prove it."

"I can't believe they followed us from Omashu." Katara said,speaking of Drax and the others.

"I still think we could have taken them." Toph said.

"Are you kidding me,the crazy blue firebending,flying daggers, lighting, and lord Drax are bad enough, but last time we saw them,one of those girls did something that took my bending away,that's scary."

"Was it the one who thinks Neos cute?" Eli asked,getting weird looks from the others.

"Wait what?" They all said.

"Yeah, after Appa sent the girls flying at Omashu, she landed on Neo,she then got a good look at his face and called him cute,then Neo saved her,before Drax could kill them both."

They then looked at Neo.

"Trust me,I was just as surprised as you guys are." He said,as Katara finished healing his shoulder.

"It was very unexpected."

"That was unexpected, or she was?" Eli said in a mischief way.

"Don't even think about it,just because it was unexpected, doesn't mean Wu was right."

"Who's Wu?" Toph asked.

"Long story." Everyone said.

"Oh no!" Sokka exclaimed.

"What now Sokka?"

"The suns rising,we've been up all night with no sleep."

"Sokka,we'll be OK." Aang said.

"Are you sure,I've never not slept before,what if I fall alseep now and something happens,and something always happens!"

"Every time we land,they're there." Katara said.

"So we'll just have to keep flying."

"We can't keep flying forever." Aang said.

"No,but you guys can get some sleep while I watch Appa." Neo said, as he got up and started walking to the front of Appa.

"WO Neo, you need to rest too,besides,I might have healed you, but you still might be in pain." Katara said.

"Its OK,I work through pain,besides, I'm probably the only one here,who's ever pulled an all nighter and still be fully functional the next day,so Aang,move."

Although Aang was reluctant, he moved to the saddle and Neo took his place at the reins.

"Everyone get as much sleep as you can,it won't be long until we have too deal with them again."

"Seconded!" Sokka said,as he fell back and began snoring.

"Agreed." Eli said,as he dusted off his shoulder and sat down next to Toph,who fell over in the opposite direction, causing Eli to deadpan.

"Neo,are you sure?" Aang asked.

"Go to sleep Aang,I'll tell you if I need anything."

"Alright."

"How do you do it Neo?" Katara asked.

"Do what?"

"All this,leading us,staying cool under pressure, not loosing yourself to the crazy things in life."

"Years of training, and discipline,though it hasn't always been easy."

"Well I can't imagine what we'd be like if you weren't here to keep us in line." Aang said.

"Here here!" Sokka said in his sleep.

Neo just glanced behind himself,and just kept looking ahead,suddenly, everyone began too float up.

"What's going on?" Toph called, as she started too float up,only for Eli too grab her hand.

"Appa fell asleep!" Aang said, as he began too make his way towards the front.

"Wake up buddy!"

Katara started floating up,as Sokka grabbed onto her,he then caught Balto and held him close.

"Appa!" Neo called out, luckily, Appa woke up in time too see he was about to crash, and managed too land safely on the ground, it did however take the wind out of him.

"Appas exhausted." Aang said,as Appa just fell asleep.

"OK." Sokka began.

"We've put in a lot of distance between us and them,the plan right now is too follow Appa's lead and get some sleep."

"Of course we could've gotten some sleep earlier, if Toph didn't have such issues."

"WHAT!" Toph exclaimed.

"Really,you gotta do this now?" Neo said in annoying disbelief.

"Alright alright, everyones exhausted, let's just get some rest." Aang said,once again trying to be peace maker.

"No,I want to hear what Katara has to say." Toph said.

"You think I have issues?"

"Maybe if you helped out earlier we could have set up our camp faster and gotten some sleep,and then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!"

"Your blaming me for this?"

"No no,she's not blaming you!" Aang said,getting between Toph and Katara.

"No I'm blaming her!" Katara said,as Toph pushed Aang out of the way.

"Hey,I never asked you for diddley doo da,I carry my own weight, besides,if there's anyone too blame its sheddy over here."

"What,your blaming App?" Aang said in disbelief.

"Yeah,you wanna know how they keep finding us,he's leaving a trail everywhere we we go."

"How dare you blame Appa,he saved your life three times today,if there's anyone too blame its you."

"Oh no." Neo deadpanned.

"Your always saying you carry your own weight, but your not,Appas carrying your weight, he never had a problem when it was just the five of usl"

"ENOUGH!" Neo shouted, causing there to be an enco throughout the Forest,shocking the two water tribe siblings, and Aang.

"I'm out of here." Toph said,as she grabbed her stuff and started walking.

"Wait." Sokka said,getting in front of her,only for her too move him aside.

"Toph wait." Neo said.

"Don't try too talk me into staying Neo."

"Wasn't going too,but let Eli go with you,that way your not walking home alone."

"I don't need someone too protect me,I can take care of myself."

"I have no doubt,but if someone uses your blindness against you,it would make me feel better if someone was with you,as soon as we loose the others we'll dial back and pick him up,please."

"Fine,but he better stay quiet."

"Sure thing, Eli."

Eli however, was snoring loudly.

"Eli wake up!"

"Huh,what?"Eli said waking up.

" I need you too walk Toph home,she's leaving. "

"What why?"

"Long story,but just walk her home so she won't be alone."

"So,let me get this straight, you want me too walk Toph home,alone,just us and none of you guys, just the two of us?"

"That's right."

"Bye!"

Eli suddenly shot up and ran away, grabbing Tophs hand as he went,and just like lighting speed,he was gone.

Three...Two...One...

"What did I just do?" Aang exclaimed.

"I can't believe I yelled at my earthbending teacher, now she's gone."

"I know." Katara agreed.

"We're all just trying to get use to each other, and I was so mean to her."

"Yeah you guys you two were pretty much jerks." Sokka said.

"Thanks Sokka."

"No problem."

"We need to apologize to Toph."

"OK,but what about the dangerous people chasing us?"

Aang picked some excess fur off of Appa and got an idea.

I have a plan."he said.

Later,the group was washing Appa over with waterbending,while Neo and Sokka scrubbed Appa off.

"Toph was right." Aang said,after they were done.

"The fur was leaving a trail,but now that he's clean no more trail."

"Are you sure he's OK too fly?" Katara asked.

"He'll be fine,as we leave his saddle and our stuff here,I'm going to use Appa's fur too make a fake trail to lead the tank off course."

"Alright,but be careful." Neo said.

At that,Sokka,Katara, and Neo flew off in one direction breaking some tree branches in the process, while flew off in the opposite direction,leaving fur as he went.

Meanwhile, Toph and Eli were walking down a roadway,as they were moving along Eli tried too make conversation.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back?" Eli asked.

"I mean,its not the first time Katara and Aang snapped at someone, they snap at people all the time.

"Look,I told you guys that I don't need anyone too take care of me." Toph said.

"But miss fussy britches just wouldn't leave me alone."

"That's just Katara's way of saying she cares,and her version of being motherly."

"Well,if I wanted a mother pushing me around, I'd have stayed home."

"Look,I'm saying that she can't be annoying, she can,trust me she can,especially that brief time she had a thing for Neo."

"That's no surprise."

Eli gave her a weird look.

"Hey,I might be blind, but I'm not blind to the fact Neo is a pretty good looking guy."

"Do you...think I'm good looking?"

Before Toph could answer, she suddenly sensed someone behind a rock,using her earthbending, she sent a rock slide towards it,and the two could hear a loud ow.

"That really hurt my tail bone." An old man said.

"Iroh?" Eli said.

Meanwhile, Azula,Drax, and their entourage had arrived to the place where the group had landed.

"Wads of wet fur." Mai said as Drax dug some clumps of Appa's fur out of the river.

"How delightful."

"Your enthusiasm is overwhelming Mai." Drax said sarcastically.

"Hmm,they're not wads." Ty Lee said.

"They're more like bundles, or bunches, its got an " un"in it."

"Clumps?" Both Mai and Clumps said.

"Clumps,they're clumps!"

Ty Lee went and hugged Mai and would have hugged Drax as well.

"Hug me,and I kill you." He said,without looking at her.

"Right,sorry."

Mai looked and saw the trail of fur going one direction.

"The trail goes this way." She said.

Azula however, saw the broken branches above the trees.

"The avatar's trying too give us the slip." She said.

"Agreed, I suggest we split up." Drax said.

"I also agree,you two go that way (the direction of the broken branches). "

"We'll follow the trail of fur." Drax added.

The four mounted their lizard creatures and took off in the opposite directions.

Aang flew through the air,letting fur drop as he did,eventually, he arrived at a abandoned village, where he dropped the rest of the fur,he was about too leave,when he looked in the direction the pursuers would be coming from,so instead, he sat down and decided too wait.

Over with Katara, Sokka, and Neo,they were flying through the air on Appa,trying too find Toph and Eli.

"They couldn't have gotten far." Sokka said,as he looked,suddenly Momo started acting up,and Balto barked out loud.

"What is it guys?"

Sokka looked over and saw Ty Lee and Mai following them.

"Oh no!" Sokka exclaimed.

"How did they find us?" Katara asked.

"Might be the tree branches we snapped on the way out." Neo said.

"Yep,that will do it,come on Appa we need to go faster."

The bison in question was trying hard too stay up,but his exhaustion was starting too get the best of him.

"He's too tired!" Katara said.

"Not good,not good!" Sokka worried.

"You got this Appa." Neo said.

"Just get over that river and we're home free."

"Come on Appa just a little further!"

Appa gathered all His strength and flew over the river,before landing on the other side,as he did,his crash sent Neo and Balto flying.

"We made it,we're safe." Sokka said.

"You did it Appa!" Katara praised.

"Yeah,great job Appa." Neo said,from where he was.

Sokka and Katara shared a hug,unfortunately their celebration was short lived,as Katara saw their pursuers run across the water on their lizard things, Katara sent a wave of water towards them,Ty Lee managed too move in time,and after jumping from tree to tree she went too jab at her,but Katara managed too move out of the way in time.

Eventually, Mai came and through mini arrows towards Katara, but cut them down before they reached her and through his boomerrang towards her,Mai ducked and through another one,but Sokka cut it down too.

The four switched opponents,as Mai followed Katara.

Ty Lee came up too Sokka and jabbed his right arm,making it immobile, he tried striking with his other arm,but it became immobile too,she then struck his leg and then hit his head,but it hurt her hand.

"Nice try,but no." Sokka said.

As Katara ran close to the river,she went too send a wave towards Mai,but Mai through two daggers at her,and caught her sleeves on to a tree,at that moment,Sokka came hopping along,and fell in front of his sister.

"How you doing?" He asked.

"Oh,you know." She said.

"I thought when Ty Lee and I finally caught you guys,it would be more exciting." Mai said boringly.

"Oh well,victory is boring."

"Then let me make it more exciting for you." Neo said as he jumped over Ty Lee and Mai,by using the force he dragged the daggers that had trapped Katara to the tree and through them at the two girls,but they were able too dodge them both.

"Get Sokka and Balto to Appa,I'll catch up." Neo said.

Katara nodded and grabbed Sokka, and headed towards Appa,Ty Lee was about too follow her, but Neo jumped in front of her,she went too jab at her,but he blocked every hit,this surprised Ty Lee.

"But no one can block my chi blocking." She said in disbelief.

"I'm not just anyone."

Neo then stopped mini arrows in mid air,that Mai had thrown at him with the force, they then dropped to the ground.

"You'll have to do better then that."

"What are you?" Mai asked.

"Same as your friend Drax,which by the way,who is he,really, under that mask?"

"We don't know, he's always wearing that mask,whenever we meet him." Ty Lee answered.

Neo stood there for a few seconds, looking between the two girls.

"I believe you." He said,he then just turned and began too walk away.

"Do think we're just gonna let you go?" Mai asked.

"You can try to stop and end up getting wet,or consider this mercy, and just walk away."

"But what about Azula, if she find we just let you go,she'll get angry." Ty Lee said.

"We can handle Azula, I'm more worried about Drax,he's not the most forgiving crayon in the box." Mai added.

"Very well." Neo said,he then used the force too force Mai into the river,and was about to do the same thing too Ty lee when she put her hands up.

"Wait,you wouldn't hit a pretty girl like me,would you?" She said,all innocent.

"Lady,I don't even know you." Neo said,as he pushed Ty Lee into the river as well,Neo then ran too Appa and jumped, they then took off too find Aang.

"Aww,someone's got a soft spot for the ladies." Sokka said.

"Shut up Coco." Neo said.

"OK,that's starting too get old."

"No its not."

As they flew away,the two girls climbed out of the water.

"I think I'm wearing him down." Ty Lee said,as she ringed out her hair,Mai just sighed in annoyance.

Meanwhile, at the abandoned village, Azula and Drax had finally arrived, with Aang at the center of the village.

"Alright, you've caught up with me." He said.

"Now who are you and what do you want?"

"You mean you haven't guessed it,you can't see the family resemblance, here's a hint." Azula said,as she placed a hand over her eye.

"I must find the avatar too restore my honor." Aang just stood there too exhausted too care.

"Its OK,go ahead and laugh,its funny."

"Your the only one who thinks so." Drax said from behind,making Azula deadpan.

"So,what now?" Aang asked.

"Now,now it's over,your tired and you have no place to go,you can run,but I'll catch you."

"I'm not running."

"Then you will die braver then most avatar's." Drax said,as he stepped back from the fight.

Meanwhile, Iroh,Toph,and Eli were sitting by a rock and having tea.

"Here is your tea." Iroh said,as he served out tea too the three.

"Thank you sir." Eli said,in a bow.

'He doesn't seem too recognize me.'Eli thought to himself.

'Then again, it was dark.'

"You two seem a little too young, to be traveling alone." Iroh continued.

"You seem a little too old." Toph pointed out.

"Perhaps I am."

"I know what your thinking, he's thinking it too,I look like I can't handle being by myself."

"I wasn't thinking that."

"Neither was I." Eli said.

"You wouldn't even let me pour my tea,and you jumped at the chance too walk me home."

"Perhaps it is not for the reasons you think." Iroh said,making Eli blush a little.

"And I poured your tea because I wanted too,and for no other reason,besides, your friend here isn't blind,so why would I pour him tea."

"Because he might break your teapot."

"Hey."

"People see me and think I'm weak,they want to take care of me,but I can take cafe of myself, by myself."

"You sound like my nephew." Iroh said.

'Hey that's right,where is Zuko?'Eli thought.

"Always thinking you need to do things on your own,without anyone's support, there is nothing wrong with letting the people who love you help you,not that I love you two,I mean I just met you."

This got a giggle from The two.

"So,where is your nephew, exactly?" Eli asked.

"I've been tracking him actually." Iroh replied.

"Is he lost?" Toph asked.

"Yes, a little bit,his life has recently changed and he's going through very difficult times,he's trying to figure out who he is, and he went away."

"So,your following him."

"I know he doesn't want me around him right now,but if he needs me,I'll be there."

"Your nephew is very lucky,even if he doesn't know it." Toph said,she then got up along with Eli.

"Thank you."

"My pleasure, sharing tea with fascinating strangers is one of life's true delights."

"No,thank you for whay you said,it helped me."

"I'm glad."

"Eli?"

"Yeah?" Eli said.

"I want to go back."

"Really?"

"Yeah,Twinkle toes needs a teacher,and I'm the only one who can help him,even if it does mean dealing with miss sugar queen."

"You know she meant well right?"

"Yeah,I guess there's a lot of apologizing too go around."

"Couldn't agree more,and Iroh."

The mention of his name caught Iroh's attention.

"You should tell Zuko you need him too."

"How did you...?"Iroh began too asked,till Eli showed his lightsaber, and that told Iroh who he was,causing him to smile and nod his head.

"We better go find them." Eli said,as he and Toph began too make their way back in the direction they came.

"Allow me too come with you,the last I caught wind of Zuko,he was going in this direction." Iroh said.

"Sure thing." Eli said.

"And Eli." Toph said.

"Yeah?"

"Your pretty cute too."

This stopped Eli in his tracks as Toph continued on.

"So awesome." He said softy, he then shot his arms in the air in excitement.

"I LOVE BEING A JEDI!"

"Ah,young love." Iroh muttered,as he followed.

Back at the abandoned village, Azula and Aang were still having their standoff.

"Do you really want to do this?" Azula asked,suddenly, a third party arrived.

"Yes,I really do." He said.

"Zuko." Aang said in shock.

"I was wondering when you'd show up,Zuzu."

This caused both Aang and Drax too snicker a little.

"Zuzu?" They both said.

"Back off Azula, he's mine." Zuko said.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Everyone then got into a stance and stared each other down for a few seconds, before Azula struck first and blasted Zuko away,Aang tried too make an escape on his glider, but Azula brought down an entire wave of flame down on him,making him have too spin his staff in order too break The flames full force.

As Aang looked up,he saw Azula coming down on him,causing him too move immediately, she then swiped a flame with her leg,making Aang move.

What followed next was Aang gliding both firebenders as they blasted each other with their respected bending powers,eventually, Zuko came down with his foot and kicked a flame down,he and Azula then blasted and missed each other.

She then went too blast Aang,but he managed too avoid it and went into an abandoned house,Azula followed and nearly fell in,as Aang was sitting on an air scooter, she managed too stop herself before falling in,Zuko,was not as fortunate.

Aangs scooter began too vanish,causing Azula too blast at him,he managed too move and knocked her down as he shot out of the house,as he came to the front of the house,Zuko was shot out of it and knocked out.

Aang then tried too escape,as Azula sent flames too every place he went,she then sent a wave of blue flame towards the top of a house,causing it and Aang too crash.

As he was buried under the debris, Azula came in and surrounded him with flames,as she was was about too make the final blow,Katara came up behind and seated her with waterbending.

"Katara!" Aang said happily, as Katara freed her.

Over at the front of the village, Drax saw this unfold, he then sensed someone behind him,he turned around and came face to face with Neo,who was just standing there.

Neither one said a word,as the two circled each other,Neo glanced and saw that Sokka and Katara had gotten too Aang in time,and that Azula was now having too take on all three of them.

It was then that he ignited his lightsaber, and Drax did the same with his,the two took their stances,and stared each other down,as the wind blew by,and a tumbleweed blew by them.

Drax then struck first,as he went too strike Neo,Neo managed too block it,he then forced Drax back,and the two stared each other down again.

The two then began too slash at each other,as they managed too avoid each other for quite awhile, they would both swing and miss each other,as they both began too flip their lightsabers around hitting them together several times.

The two then separated themselves from each other,they then charged each other again, and slashed each other as they passed each other Drax nicked the shoulder that Azula had burned the night before,but Neo,had managed too slash at Drax's helmet, slicing a hole on its right eye.

This caused Drax to grunt in pain for a second and then cause him too take the helmet off,Neo got a look at the back of the head,Drax had shoulder length black hair.

As Drax turned around and revealed his true stance, Neo dropped his stance a little, the true Drax before him,was a Iridonian Zabrak.

"For years I have thought about nothing but you,nothing but this moment." He began.

"I have been on this world,hoping for the day I might see you again, hoping too finally rid myself of you,and now fate has yielded its reward by bringing you here."

"We thought you were dead." Neo said,not dropping his guard one bit.

"Did you mourn?"

"We both did,Nora never stopped thinking about you."

"But she chose you."

"Please don't be angary with her."

"I could care less about her,I'm over her,I got over her pretty quickly, Nora was never my problem, my problem, was you!"

Drax then struck and fought Neo all the more,eventually he did 360°turn and elbowed Neo in the face and forced him back into a door,Neo went too reach for his lightsaber, but Drax simply forced it away.

"And now,I'm going to be finished with you."

But as Drax brought his lightsaber down,a blue one blocked his path.

"Not on my watch." Eli said.

"You fool."

Drax then brought up his lightsaber and began too go at it with Eli.

Meanwhile, Zuko had begun too come too,when he saw someone above him.

"Uncle?" He said.

"Get up!" Iroh said,as he helped his nephew up.

Azula was doing pretty well holding her own against Aang,Katara, and Sokka,at lease until the ground beneath her shifted, and Toph appeared behind her.

"I thought you could use some help." She said.

Seeing she was outnumbered, Azula made a run for it,only for Iroh too belly flop her,the six then surrounded Azula against a wall.

"Well look at this." She said.

"Enemies and traitors working together, I'm done,I know when I'm beaten, you got me,a princess surrenders with honor."

As this was happening, Drax was fighting Eli,who was more on the defensive then offensive, Drax saw the princess was surrounded, so it was time too act.

"I'd like too catch up later,but right now,I'm needed." He said.

He then brought his lightsaber around and slashed at Eli left side,leaving a cut there,this caused Eli too cry out in pain.

"ELI!" Neo cried,as he used the force too push Eli away,as Drax was about to deal the final blow.

This caught both Iroh and Tophs attention, which became Irons mistake, as Azula used that opportunity too shoot fire at him,hitting his left shoulder, Zuko looked on in shock at this.

Seeing that he missed,Drax took off for Azula, with Neo not too far behind.

"XEVER!" Neo cried out as he retrieved his lightsaber and followed the fire nation bodyguard.

As the group was about too fire upon Azula,Drax(or Xever as he turned out too be)landed in front of Azula and used the force too make everyone float in the air and then brought them down hard,he then used a smoke bomb too cover his and Azula's escape, just as Neo came down with his lightsaber, but as the smoke cleared,they were both gone.

Neo looked around and in his anger,released a blood boiling cry,that scared the others there.

Zuko ran too his uncles side and covered his head in shame,as the others gathered around.

"GET AWAY FROM US!" He cried in anger,more to himself then them.

"Zuko let me help." Katara said,as Toph could feel Iroh in pain,she was also concerned for Eli.

"LEAVE!"

As Zuko said this,he sent a fire wave towards them,the group respected his wish and took off.

Toph seemed too run at a fast pace,as she was the first to make it too Eli.

"Eli,are you alright?" She asked in genuine worry.

"IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Eli cried out in pain,as Neo came along and scooped him up,the group then head out too Appa.

Later that night,the group had made camp somewhere close to a mountain, so no one could see them, Aang,Sokka, and Toph were sitting by a tent,that Katara was using too heal Eli.

"I'm sorry Toph." Aang said.

"I'm sorry too." She said,as she just looked in the direction of the tent,she didn't know Eli that well,but that didn't mean she wasn't concerned for his well being, at that moment, Katara came out.

"How is he?" Sokka asked.

"The wound was just a flesh wound, nothing too serious, he'll be fine,he just needs rest." Katara said,causing everyone too breathe a side of relief.

"Where's Neo?"

"He's over there." Aang said,pointing towards the edge of a cliff,where Neo seemed to be meditating.

"He's been meditating for the pass half hour." Sokka said.

"He's not meditating." Toph said.

"He's angary."

As Neo sat at the edge of the cliff,he had his knees up close too his face, his hands were crossed,and his eyes were closed,but as he sat there for a few more seconds, his eyes opened to reveal a sinister scowl.

(THIS WAS A BIG ONE,AND NOW THE IDENTITY OF LORD DRAX IS REVEALED, NEOS OLD FRIEND XEVER,YOU'LL FIND OUT MORE ABOUT HIM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, WHICH WILL BE A FANMADE CHAPTER, WHICH WILL TAKE THE PLACE OF "ZUKO ALONE",HATS OFF TO T-REX 989 FOR GUESSING IT RIGHT.

I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, I WAS VERY EXCITED ABOUT IT,AND IT'S FORESHADOWED FOR AWHILE NOW,AND THERE WAS A LITTLE FORESHADOWING IN THIS CHAPTER TOO,DID Y'ALL NOTICE,ANYWAY,NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON,UNTIL THEN,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,MERRY CHRISTMAS AND GOD BLESS.)


	28. Book 2:Xever of the stars

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGHING ON,I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR STAR WARS)

"WATER,EARTH,FIRE,AIR..

Long ago,in a galaxy far far away,the Jedi fought to preserve peace and balance, before the dark times,before the clone wars,a Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi,and in a desperate move to survive, me and a young padawn named Eli tal-gunn escaped,eventually arriving on a planet in the unknown region where people can control the elements and a 100 year war has been taken place,we also met three young people who are taken a Stand in the war,water tribe siblings Katara and Sokka, and a young man named Aang who's the avatar, who can control all four elements, and although his skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he can end the war once and for all...but I believe, Aang can save the world.

STAR WARS:THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK TWO:EARTH

(Que opening: Haruka kanata:Naruto)

It was late in the afternoon, as Ty Lee and Mai were standing by the tank waiting for Azula and Drax too return, it was then that Ty Lee noticed her friend returning to them on their lizard creatures.

"Azula!" She said,as she ran up to the fire Princess.

"Your back."

"Yes,thank you for noticing Ty Lee." Azula said,as she dismounted her creature.

"So I take it you failed too capture the avatar and those two fire sword wielding boys?" Mai asked sarcastically.

"No we didn't Mai,Drax did however injur one of them."

"Oh it wasn't the cute one was it?" Ty Lee asked, earning eye rolls and sighs of annoyance from the other two.

"No it wasn't him" Drax said,as he walked up to the girls.

However,when the girls got a look at him,they were shocked by how he looked,even causing Ty Lee to eep.

"Oh that's right." Azula said.

"You two never saw Drax with out the mask before."

"What..what are you?" Mai said,with a little more emotion,then she usually showed.

"A Iridonian Zabrak,let's just say I'm not from around here."

"Where did you come from?" Ty Lee asked,as she hid behind Mai.

"Are you frighten?"

"Yes."

"Not nearly frighten enough."

Drax stood there for a few minutes, before looking at Azula then back too the others.

"I guess since we're going to be traveling together, I should tell my story,its three years over due."

He motioned for them too sit down,while Azula went and leaned against the tank.

"First of all,my real names not Drax." He began.

"Its Xever."

XEVER OF THE STARS

(It happened about three years ago,before I came too this world, it was the annual Jedi temple apprentice tournament, and many were participating,including myself, Neo,and another friend of ours,she was chosen immediately, and became a padawan quickly, eventually, it was down too me,Neo,and about five others,all the masters were there,including Master Ceaser clouse,who I hoped would choose me as his padawan, but what I didn't expect, was what happened next.)

The padawans were dueling it out with their sabers,as they continued too show their skills,Xever and Neo were doing their best too keep up,up on the balcony, Masters Yoda,Windu,and Clouse were watching this unfold, and Clouse focused closely on Neo and Xever.

"Who are those two?" He asked.

"That is Neo sumdac of the planet Normvac." Master windu responded.

"And that's Xever of the planet Nar shaddaa,both are very accomplished young Jedi padawans,and very welcomed child prodigys."

"Hmm,but small is young Sumdacs connection too the force it it." Yoda said,in his native language.

"Yes,it seems that while Neo has excelled in his lightsaber skills, his force sensitive abilities have not quite reached their full potential."

"Isn't that why you have these tournament,too see who needs help bettering themselves?"

"Yes Clouse,but all the same,he has much too learn."

"And what of young Xever?"

Both Windu and Yoda looked at each other then back too the elf.

"What about him?" Mace asked.

Clouse looked at the two masters and then back too Xever.

"Surely you can sense the dark side dwelling in him can't you?"

"I don't sense any..."

"Because your still in the learning hall Mace,while I have a better sense and connection too the force then you two combined, Xever has much anger in him,and it is channeled towards young Sumdac,he's not ready for a master,he's too arrogant, he'll never listen."

"Sense that you are right I do." Yoda said,as he too had sense the emotions in Xever.

"Send him to the service corps we will."

"No,you must expelle him." Ceaser said.

"If we send him too the service corps,we can naturalise his connection too the dark side quickly."

"It won't work,he'll just let his anger get the best of him,you must send him away from the order,before he does something rash."

"It will be delt with in the way it should be,master Clouse, and nothing more." Mace said.

"This is exactly why Qui gon didn't join the council, because of decisions like this,and what my father warned you about Yoda,all those years ago."

The three remained silent for several seconds, but then Clouse relented.

"But if it is what you wish,its not my word that's final,its yours." He said.

"Then its agreed, Xever will be sent too the service corps, what of young Sumdac?"

"There's much potential in him,that I can sense,I believe he could prove beneficial too the order one day."

"So,are we too understand that your taken on an apprentice master Clouse, I always been under The assumption that you would never take one on."

"Times are changing Mace,with war on the horizon, we need all the help we can get,and there's something special about him,I can feel it."

At that moment, Mace communicator went off.

"Its Anakin,appears he's received a message from Master Kenobi."he said.

"Deal with this manner right away we must." Yoda said as he made his way too his quarters.

"Will you handle the manners here Master Clouse?"

"I'll handle it,go,this might be important."

The two then made their way towards Yoda's quarters,while Clouse went too deal with Xever and Neo.

As he made his way to them,he could see the two fighting well,but he could see the aggressiveness in Xevers strikes.

"Young ones." He said,clapping his hands.

The two padawan stood at attention, as they looked too the master.

"Master Clouse, its an honor too meet you sir." Xever said.

"The honor is mine young padawan, you both have done well in your skills,but only one of you,will become my padawan."

At the mention of being his padawan, Xever became excited, while Neo became surprise that Clouse would even consider him, he had deeply hoped Xever got it,because he knew how much he wanted him as a master, but the next words that came out of Clouses mouth stopped him cold.

"Congregations,young sumdac." He said,as both boys looked at him in shock,Neo was shocked but also happy he was chosen.

Xever on the other hand,was shocked that he,the better fighter and force user,was not.

"WHAT!" He exclaimed.

"How can you choose him over me,I'm the better fighter,and the better force user?"

"Because you have much anger in you young Xever, your arrogant, you would have never listen too me if you were my student,the council still believes you can be of some use too the service corps, but Neo,I see much humbleness in him,he just might make it as my padawan, you however, would not."

At that,Xever gritted his teeth and walked out of the room, leaving the new master and apprentice behind.

"Master." Neo said.

"Not that I'm not flattered, but,are you sure you don't want to take him on,he might be more suitable as your apprentice then I."

"I have no doubt that young Xever could be a great Jedi,but not now,I see more potential in you,then I do in him,if he let's go of his resentment, maybe he could be someones padawan, its been done before."

"I guess your right."

"Get some rest,your training begins tomorrow."

"Yes,Master."

The two bowed too each other,as Xever watched from a distance.

Later in his quarters,Xever sat and tried too mediate, but it was no good,all he could think of was Neo.

'How could he have been chosen over me,I'm the better fighter,first Nora now Clouse what's next,the total of grand master, or becoming a master period,no,I deserve to be master Clouses padawan, I deserve to be with Nora,I've worked harder then he ever did,I'm better then him in every way,if I can't have what he has, Neither can he.'

Meanwhile, Neo and Nora were walking through the temple, talking about the days events.

"I can't believe your master Clouses padawan Neo,that's amazing!" Nora said.

"Yeah,great." Neo said,unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh its Xever,I went too talk too him earlier, but he just told me too get out,he was very angary with me."

"He'll get over it."

"I don't think so,you know how much he wanted master Clouse as a master ,and now that I'm his padawan, he's not exactly in The best of moods,like Anakin Skywalker level upset."

"Wow that winey huh?"

"Yep."

"Well,I'm sure it will all work out,I mean how bad can it be?"

Suddenly, at that moment, the two heard a lightsaber ignite, and the two saw Xever come down with his blue lightsaber.

Neo pushed Nora out of the way,as he ignited his lightsaber and blocked the hit.

"Xever,what are you doing?" Neo asked,as he pushed Xever off of him.

"Making sure you don't get what's rightfully mine!" Xever said,as he went too strike again, which Neo blocked.

"Xever stop,this isn't you!"

But Xever would not listen, as he continued too strike at him,Nora was about too join in,but Neo stopped her.

"No,go get help,I can handle this!" He said!

"Just hold tight!" Nora said as she took off running.

"Alone at last." Xever said.

"It doesn't have too be like this."Neo said,as he continued too be on the defence.

The two dueled for a few seconds, before Xever kicked Neo against a piller,he then went too jab,but Neo moved out of the way in time.

"Why must you always get what is mine,first it was Nora,now its Clouse,what more must you take before I get what's mine?"

"What do you mean Nora?"

"Oh come on,are you blind,its obvious she's in love with you jackhat!"

"What,no she's not!"

"Yes she is,cause she told me herself, I tried too tell her how I felt,and then she just mentione being afraid of telling you how she felt about you,that was strike one."

The two clashed as they went down the hall,as Neo did a 360°turn,as Xever kicked him and used the force on him and pushed him away.

As Neo got his bearings,he saw Xever coming down with his lightsaber.

As Nora ran through the temple, she suddenly ran into someone, looking up she saw the face of a Jedi master.

"What is it young one?" He said.

Back with the duel,Neo and Xever were now outside,on one of the patios under the coruscant night sky, as they continued too clash their blades, Xever blocked one blow,then swung Neos lightsaber out of his hand, he then elbowed him in the face,making Neo fall back,Xever then went too finish his former friend off,but a green blade blocked its path.

He looked up and was shocked too see that it was none other then Master Clouse himself.

"What are you doing to my padawan?" He asked.

But Xever didn't respond,he simply brought his lightsaber up too kill master Clouse, but Clouse simply grabbed his hand and squeezed it,making him drop his lightsaber.

"I was supposed to be your apprentice not him!" He exclaimed.

"Me!"

"You are not worthy to be my apprentice."

With that said,Xever in a fit of rage,attacked Clouse again, only for Clouse too tap his finger on Xevers head and knocked him out.

"I don't care what they say,Xever will be expelled from the order." Clouse said,as he placed Xever over his shoulder.

"No wait!" Neo said,ad Nora helped him up.

"Don't tell the council."

"But Neo." Nora said shocked.

"They need too know young one, they need too know what he did."

"But he's just upset, if you expell him,it will just make him angrier."

Master Clouse just looked at his padawan and contemplated what he was saying.

"Please, don't do this too him."

"Very well,but understand that if the council finds out about this,there is nothing I can do for him."

"Understood master."

"I suggest both of you avoid him when he leaves tomorrow, I'll keep his lightsaber with me for the time being,and Neo."

"Yes master?"

"Lesson number one:never hold back in a life or death duel."

With that,Clouse left the two padawans alone as he took the other away.

The next day,all the padawans that were being sent to the service corps, as they began boarding the ship,as well as Xever.

"If it were up to me,you wouldn't be going." Clouse said,as he escorted Xever on board.

"You need to let go of your hate young one,it will destroy you."

"The only thing I want too destroy, is you,and Neo." Xever replied.

Clouse just sighed with annoyance.

"Take him away."

As Xever walked into the ship, the hatch door closed,and the ship began too take off.

"Go in peace." Clouse said,as he watched the ship leave orbit.

"Master Clouse." Master Windu said,walking up to the Jedi master.

"We are gathering Jedi to head too Geonosis,too rescue master Obi wan,I would like you too join us."

"It would be my pleasure." Clouse said.

Meanwhile, in space, the ship that Xever was on was flying through lightspeed.

As the other padawans were sitting in their seats,Xever was planning.

He looked around at the other padawans,and saw that the pilots were still in the cockpit, he got up and began too make his way too the back of the ship.

"Where are you going?" A female rodian padawan said.

"To relieve myself." He said without looking back.

As Xever made his way to the back, he looked around too make sure no one followed him,seeing that he was not,he made his way too the escape pods,before he got in though, he looked too one of the hatches,that lead to the engine room.

The pilots continued too fly through lightspeed when they saw that one of the escape pods had detached.

"One of the escape pods just deployed." He said.

"Go check it out." The other ordered.

The pilot got up and went out too check on the padawans.

"Did anyone get up from their seats?" He asked.

The rodian padawan raised her hand.

"Xever did." She said.

"Where did he go?"

"Said he was going too the bathroom."

"But,we don't have a bathroom on this ship."

The padawans looked at each other, and the pilot ran back into the cockpit.

"Brings us out of hyper space!" He said.

"What's going on?"

"Just do it!"

The ship came out or hyper space,as the pilots tried too figure out what was going on,suddenly, a second escape pod was deployed.

"What the.." One of the pilots said,as they watched the pod fly away.

Xever sat in his escape pod,as he watched the ship from a distance, suddenly, BOOM,The ship began too explod from the engines and the shock went through the entire ship, as everyone on board was killed instantly.

Xever smiled an devious smile, as he watched the flames burn,but now he had a new problem, how was he supposed to get back too coruscant?

(In my anger and frustration, I over looked the most crucial part of my plan,I destroyed the only thing that could get me home,I became even more enraged, even more frustrated, even more bitter.

(I drifted through space for what seemed like weeks,months even,no food,no water,no way too communicate,I thought I was gonna die,but the force had other plans.)

As Xever sat in his seat,he looked out the window, and saw a planet, the planet's atmosphere suddenly drew Xever in,as he began too crash through the sky,eventually, he crashed into a body of water,he managed too swim out of the pod and reached the surface, but the weeks of not having food or water had taken its toll and his strength was gone,he blacked in and out of consciousness, as he completely passed out,he saw the silhouette of a mysterious figure coming towards him.

After a unknown certain amount of time, Xever woke up in a strange but nice room,there were two red beams on either side of the bed,and the room was filled with with brownish red wood and what seemed to be gold trimmings.

He then noticed a wide window that showed the outside, getting up out of bed, Xever noticed that he wasn't in his Jedi roabs,but in some sort red road,that that gold streams,he walked over to the window and looked outside, he saw a vast city surrounding the building he was in,through it wasn't as vast and huge as the city on Coruscant,it was still impressive architecture

Suddenly, he heard a door open behind him,looking, he saw three men dressed in armor walk in,believing he was being attacked, Xever struck first.

The next thing anyone outside the room knew,was that a commotion was heard,and saw Xever running out of the room,one of the people looked inside and saw the three guards on the floor moaning in pain.

Xever ran through the palace, avoiding as many people as possible, when he saw guards coming at him,he used the force too push them aside,as he came around a corner, he came upon a group of ten guards blocking his way,then about seven more guards appeared behind him.

"Stand down,you cannot escape." One was of them said.

"Who says I'm escaping?" Xever said.

He then used the force too pull the guard towards him,only to move out of the way and let him crash into the guards behind him.

Xever then jumped towards the remaining nine before him, and began beating the crap out of them,he would punch one then another, then he did a jump kick into the gut of one guard, before throwing another over his shoulder.

One of the guards sent a blast of fire towards him,but Xever was able too avoid it,he then grabbed the guards arm and hit his elbow, thus breaking it in the process, he then kicked his knee and through him into three guards coming towards him.

Several of the guards began too also shoot fire at Xever, who managed too avoid the blast with agility, he soon realized his overwhelmness,and jumped over the remaining guards and took off again, the guards who were still standing followed, while those who were injured remained on the floor.

Xever continued too run through the palace, as he came upon two huge doors,he ran through them as the guards were catching up.

Now inside,he saw that he was in what looked to be a throne room,as he looked around, he could see vents surrounding what looked to be the throne, there were pullers on either side of him,and a map beneath his feet, he suddenly began to sense something, something familiar, looking around, he traced it back to the throne room,looking behind it,he saw his lightsaber.

"That will come in handy." He said too himself, but before he could grab it,blue flames were shot at him,as he jumped back to the center of the room,he looked up and saw a girl,who looked to be close to his age,she was wearing clothes that were similar to the guards,but not quite the same.

"Don't you know its rude too touch things,that don't belong too you?" She said,as she leaned against one was of the beams.

"Its not rude if its yours." Xever retorted.

"True,but seeing how its in my possession,I'd say its mine now."

Xever remained silent.

"Oh what's the matter,cat skunk got your tongue?"

"That's not how the saying goes."

"No matter, I'd say that you've got at least five minutes before the guards realize your in here,so you might as well surrender now."

"I don't have time for this."

Xever then used the force too call his lightsaber too him,as it shot pass the girls head,she had a brief look of shock on her face when caught the saber in his hand.

"Look,I don't know who you are,and quite frankly, I don't care,I just want too get out of this place,so if you wouldn't mind." He said,as he turned too walk away,only too stop short of another blue flame blocking his path.

"I didn't say you could leave." She said,as she started making her way towards him.

"I didn't asked your permission."

Xever then ignited his lightsaber and swung it at the girl,who managed too jump back from it,and sent two blue fire balls towards him,he managed too dash out of the way as they came.

The girl(who I'm sure at this point you know is Azula), sent a series of fire balls towards him,but he managed too move out of the way multiple times,she then an entire stream of flame towards him,making him run as fast as he could, but he ended up tripping and lost his lightsaber, looking up,he saw that she was about too send another series of flames towards him,so he did a series of back flips on the beam he was standing against, before jumping forward and landing behind her,he did a kick sweep of her legs,but she managed to regain her balance.

She then began to do a series of motions with her hands and began too create lighting,to which Xever was a tad bit shocked.

She then sent the lighting towards Xever who managed too catch it with the force, it did send him back a little, but he was able too take control, too which the girl was now shocked too see someone blocking her lighting, she then had too move fast as he sent it back too her, as she got back up,she found that Xever's lightsaber was now inches away from her neck.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"What is this place?"

Suddenly, the guards came barging in,causing Xever too look at them, the girl decided too use this as an opportunity too strike at him,but Xever saw right through this and managed too get her in a tight grip and held his lightsaber too her throat.

"STAY BACK!" He said.

"Release the princess!" One of the guards ordered.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Let the princess go!"

"MOVE!"

"Stand down!"

"NOW!"

"Wow,you can feel the testosterone in the room can't you?" She said.

Suddenly, there was a clapping and everyone looked and saw a tall man standing in the shadows.

"Impressive, most impressive." He said.

"My lord,this "thing" has attacked your army and is taken your daughter hostage, allow us too exterminate him."

"I'm not going too apologize for my actions,I just want a way out of here." Xever said,not standing down.

"And I'm sure we can find a way too do that,if,you simply stand down and explain yourself."

"You honesty expect me to believe, that your just gonna let me go?"

"Only if you give us a chance too prove ourselves."

Xever looked between the guards and the fire lord,before relenting.

"Only if she stays by my side." He said gesturing too the princess.

"What,why?" One of the guards said.

"Leverage." Both Xever and the princess said at the same time.

"If you have any intention of double crossing me,I have an ace in the hole,you always in an ace in the hole,mines miss personally here,do we have a deal?"

Everyone in the room stayed quiet for a few seconds, before the fire lord spoke.

"Of course." He said.

"Anything too keep our guess comfortable."

"But my lord!" The guard protested.

"Stand down men,you have our word master...?"

"Xever." Xever said,as he let the princess go.

"My name is Xever."

"Welcome Xever,now I believe you are going too need a change of clothes."

Xever looked down and saw he was still in the red roab,and that it was worse for wear.

"Where are my clothes?" Xever asked.

"They're being cleaned, in fact they should be done by now." The princess said,rubbing her wrist.

"Azula, why don't you take our guest back too his room too change, and they come to dinner,we can get too know each other a little more."

"Fine,come on horn head." Azula said,only for Xever too grab her arm,making the guards stand on edge.

"Don't mention the horns." He said,he then released her and followed her back too his room.

"My lord,are you sure this is a good idea?" The guard asked.

"From what was reported too me,this boy presents the same abilities as the ancient clan that once existed too help the avatar keep balance, if that's true,he might prove to be of some use too us." The fire lord said.

Eventually, Xever and Azula had reached his room and sure enough his old roabs were laying on the bed.

"Turn around and look at the wall." He said.

"Why?" Azula asked.

"So you do not see me change."

Azula rolled her eyes and preceded too look at the wall behind her,while Xever changed into his roabs,Azula turned her head a little to get a little peak,and although luckily he already had his pants on,she did see his back,and was surprised too see that he was fairly well built for someone his age,she focused deeply on the small but well developed muscles that she could see and even found herself blushing a little bit,which was completely unlike her,as he turned around, she moved too back to starring at the wall,so as not too let him see her starring.

"You may turn around now." Xever said,as he sat on the bed too put his boots on.

Azula turned and saw him all dressed up.

"Well,I guess we should head too dinner now." She said.

"I suppose so." He said.

"Lead the way."

Azula then stepped out of the room,with Xever not far behind her.

"By the way." He said.

"Did you enjoy the view?"

Azula went wide eyed,that she had been found out.

"I don't know what your talking about." She denied.

"As you wish." He said.

Later,the two were sitting at the dinner table, but the fire lord had not arrived yet.

"And where is the fire lord this evening?" Xever asked.

"Probably handling manners concerning the war most likely." Azula said.

"War?"

"The 100 year war,it was started by my great grandfather fire lord Solzin,ever since then,we've been trying too take over the four nations."

"The four nations?"

So Azula (as scenicall as she could) began too explain everything about the world he arrived on,from the four nations (the water tribe,the earth kingdom, the fire nation,and the air nomads,which were now extinct due too her great grandfather wiping them all out),to how some people could control the elements, like how she and the guards could firebend,and how others could control earth, water,and how the air nomads use too be able too control air,she then talked about the avatar, how he could control all four elements and how the last avatar was an airbender and vanished 100 years ago.

"This place is just full of surprises." Xever said.

"Its not as great as it looks." Azula said,picking her fingers.

"So what about you,what's your home like?"

"Is this your way of getting information out of me,you want to know where it is in hopes too invade it?"

"Well,I can certainly see your not as dumb as you look."

"I'm no fool,I can see deception a mile away,but too answer your question, my home is not of this world, I come from a planet called Coruscant, it is where an order I was apart of called the Jedi is located, they were the keepers of peace and justice,and I loved being apart of it,until not too long ago,when I betrayed everything they stood for."

"Do tell."

So,Xever went into detail about the events that eventually lead him too being on Azula's world, from the beginning of his friendship with Neo and Nora,to the time Nora admitted that she had feelings for Neo,to the point when Neo was chosen as an apprentice instead of him,and how he recklessly destroyed entire ship of innocence out of anger,he seemed too show much remorse for that one.

"I was quick too anger, but I couldn't let them recapture me,in my anger I stranded myself in space,and in time,I don't know how long,I ended up here,I don't regret attacking Neo,but I do regret the lives I took because of it."

"What a touching story." Azula said,though uninterested.

"You really are scenical aren't you?"

"Hey I've had my own share disappointment OK,so sorry if I don't share your grief or regret."

"Who disappointed you?"

"No one important, just my mother,who left when I was a small child, and my brother Zuzu,who's been banished from the kingdom to find the avatar."

"The same one who's been missing for 100 years."

"Exactly."

"Your father gave him an impossible mission, what could he have done too deserve such punishment?"

"He spoke out against my father,and unknowingly challenged him to an agni kai,a fire duel,but when he came too face him,he wouldn't fight him, so after father taught him a lesson, he banished him,my pathetic uncle joined him on his mission."

"I'm sure he had his reasons."

"Zuko was weak,he didn't have what it takes too be a leader,and now he's paying for it."

"And your mother?"

"A story for another time."

"As you wish."

The two eventually finished eating, and the fire lord never arrived, since it was late,Xever decided too walk Azula too her room.

"I never had an escort too my room before." Azula said.

"Naturally I just did it myself, even though there are guards on every turn."

"I believe it's customary for a male to walk a female to her room,or so I've been told." Xever said,with his hands behind his back.

"Don't forget the leverage you must have."

"Yes of course, leverage."

The two eventually made it too Azula's room,as she was about too walk in,with him still standing in the hall way.

"Your welcome too come in I'd you want." She said.

"I don't believe that would be wise,for a number of reasons, the first and foremost is that,I would be showing a great deal of disrespect and betrayal of your fathers generously, even if there is an hidden agenda,and,as a Jedi,I am forbidden too partake in such escapades, and even if I wasn't, I believe something like that should be save for convergence, or marriage if you will."

"I was just going to offer you a drink not a night of...that,we've only just met."

"Even so,it would be best,if I just went too bed."

"Your not gonna stand out the door and keep watch over me,you know as leverage?"

"Let's just say you got away from during the night,and well continue this tomorrow,shall we say at breakfast."

"Whatever...good night."

"Good night...your Majesty."

Xever did a half bow and then walked away,as Azula just closed the door,she kept her stoic face for a minute,before developing a slight smirk on her lips,she suddenly heard something in the shadows.

As Xever kept walking through the Kingdom back too his room,he suddenly felt something, a dark presence, it lead to a door,and as he walked through he came into a sort of library, he continued too look through it,till he came too what seemed to be a wooden box,opening it,he was shocked by what he found, it was a holocron,but instead of the traditional blue,it was red.

"Impossible." He said.

"That was a gift." A voice came behind him.

Turning around, he saw the fire Lord standing there.

"One of my generals gave that too me a long time ago,said he found it in a library, he thought it would make for a great treasure."

"Did he have any idea what it was?" Xever asked,as he inspected it.

"No,and neither did I,but you seem too."

"Its a holocron, its what the Jedi of my world use too keep information on,but this is different, this is shrouded in the dark side."

"Dark side?"

"The dark side is power of the force which has many forbidden abilities, such as force choke, lighting, not like the power your daughter has,and others that the Jedi deemed illegal."

"Fascinating,can it be opened."

"Yes,if you open yourself up too the dark side."

"And what side are you one?"

"I don't know now,I thought I did."

Just then,the doors opened up,revealing one of the guards.

"My lord,the princess, she's been taken!" He said.

"Rebels." The fire lord said.

"Rebels?" Xever asked.

"There have cells throughout the kingdom that have been trying too overthrow me,now they've taken my daughter as a way too force me too stand down,but it will not work,search the whole kingdom, find them!"

"Yes my lord."

The guard took off too begin the search.

"I too will help." Xever said.

"How will you find them?"

"I just need a little more power."

Xever looked at the holocron as he went too find Azula.

Meanwhile in a cave somewhere in the kingdom, Azula began too wake up and noticed all the rebels surrounding her.

"She's waking up!" One of them said.

"You guys really are dumb aren't you?" Azula said, as she came too realize she was tied up with rope, she then secretly began burning it,in order too free herself.

"You think my father's going too come looking for me,he's got other things too worry about besides me."

"Oh I disagree, no doubt your father is having the entire city searched for you as we speak,we will use you as bait and force him too stand down."

"He won't do it,my father doesn't negotiate with terrorist, and pathetic rebel scum such as yourselves, your wasting your time with me."

"We shall see,but understand, that we will never surrender that easil.."

Before the leader could finish, he began too choke on some sort of invisible force, he was then brought pass the other rebels and headed to the front of the cave,as Xever suddenly appeared behind and had his hand in a clutching position,he then balled it into a fist,snapping the leaders neck in the process.

"Release the princess, now." He said.

"Surround the princess!" One of them ordered.

"The rest of you, take him!"

Nearly three rebels charged forward against Xever, as he reached for his lightsaber, as one came up on him,he ignited his lightsaber(which was a sick blood red) while lifting it from his belt,slashing the attacker in the process, he then brought the lightsaber down slashing another as well,he then jabbed and stabbed the third.

He stared down the rest of the rebels,as they saw three of their comrades being killed by a child,they began backing away, which Xever noticed.

"No." He began.

Suddenly, Azula stood up having freeded herself from her bonds.

"There is no escape." She finished.

She then began too fire her flames at all The rebels around her,as Xever began striking at the others,Azula blocked many attempted hits from the rebels, as Xever fought his way through the horde of rebels, striking down many as he went,eventually, he and Azula were back too back,as they faced down the remaining rebels.

One of the rebels fired a fireball at them,which Azula dissolved and fired her fireball and hit the rebel, the rest of the rebels charged forward, as the duo fought each and everyone of them off.

Azula would send a wave of flames towards them,as Xever slashed at each one that that near,he and Azula even began dancing around each other,as Azula moved too shoot a fire ball at three rebels, Xever went decapitated one that was about too fire on Azula, as Azula saw one of the rebels about too fire at Xever, she shot lighting at him,and hit him in the face,one rebel went too stab Azula with a sword, but Xever cut him in half,he then cut an arrow in half as it went too Azula's head,then force pushed the archer back into a wall,breaking his back in the process,Azula kicked a fireball at another rebel that came up behind Xever, taking him out instantly.

As the two got their barrings,they saw that rest(which were now around five or six),trying too escape, Azula began too create lighting, as Xever himself aimed his hand forward, and both shot lighting at the remaining rebels,killing them instantly.

The two looked around, seeing the carnage they created, Azula seemed pleased with herself, while Xever wasn't as sure.

"They had a chance too surrender." He said.

"They were stupid." Azula said.

"They didn't realize who they were dealing with,how'd you find me anyway?"

"I followed your trail."

Xever showed a pile of seeds he had in the palm of his hand.

"Did they even figure out that you were just playing them?"

"What makes you think I was?"

"Your not the kind of person, someone can get the drop on."

"Touché."

Xever then saw that she had a cut on her arm,he then proceeded too tare off some of his sleeve and tie it around her cut.

"Um,thanks." She said,not knowing how too take it.

"No problem."

"Well,I think the rebel cell has been delt with,I think it would be best too let the guards handle the clean up,wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose so."

"Take me home Xever."

"As you wish."

The then walked all the way back too the kingdom, as guards converged on their position,shocked by the carnage the two had left behind.

The next day,Xever was in his room,looking out the window over the entire kingdom, when he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." He said,without turning around.

"Master Xever." A guard said.

"The fire lord has requested your presence."

"I shall be there."

The guard nodded and walked out of the room.

Awhile later,Xever (who was now in a more fire nation like outfit) entered the fire lords throne room,as the fire lord,with Azula by his side, sat at their throne with the flames obscuring his face.

"Xever." The fire lord began.

"Because of you, the rebels of the fire nation have finally been delt with,and you have proven yourself as a worthy assets to us,if you wish too stay here,you are welcome too do so."

Well."Xever began.

"Since I have no way off this rock,I'd be honoured, on one,or two conditions."

"Name them."

"One,that I become the princess personal body guard."

This caught Azula's attention, and although she wasn't one too need some boy(no,some man)too protect, something about Xever just made her feel,somewhat, a little normal.

"Princess Azula, what say you of this request?" Her father asked.

"I have no conflict with it." She said.

"Very well,and the last one?"

"That you no longer refer too me as Xever." Xever said.

"Then what shall we call you?"

Some time later...

Xever had put on a fire nation uniform, that was somewhat similar too his original robes,but more black and dark red,he place cuffs on both of his wrist, and then placed his Drax helmet on,and put on a hood over it,he then called his lightsaber over too him,ignited it,and swung it around for a few seconds, before placing it back on his belt.

He was now standing behind Azula, as her new personal body guard, no long as Xever, but as...Lord Drax.

(And thus was how I became lord Drax, not long afterwards, I discovered other force sensitives throughout the fire nation, trained them in the ways of the force, and created the elite guard..)

"...And the rest as you know,is history." Drax finished his story, as Mai and Ty Lee listened with much attention.

"Whoa." Mai said.

"That was intense." Ty Lee added.

"You think that was intense, try living it." Azula said.

"But I have a few questions."Ty Lee said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Drax said.

"How did you know what the other people were saying, when you weren't even in the same room?"

"Dramatic effect."

"Why kill all those people, when they had nothing too do with what happened to you?"

"I was an angary and childish child, who allowed his anger too take the best of him,its the only thing I regret,though if you think that's childish, you should hear what Anakin Skywalker thinks about sand,now that's annoying."

"Who was the person that saved you from drowning?"

That stopped Drax for a few seconds, as he thought about for a second.

"I don't know." He said.

"And chances are,I'll never know,and maybe that's best."

"Oh."

"Well,this has been fun and all." Azula said.

"But we need too get moving, we're loosening the avatar by the hour,Drax,please tell the conductor that we are ready too leave."

"As you wish."

Drax then walked inside tank,as the girls were still outside.

"Never took you for the rescue type." Mai said.

"I don't know what your talking about." Azula said.

"Whatever."

Mai and Ty Lee then went inside the tank,as Azula stood thinking back.

THREE YEARS EARLIER...

She dragged him onto shore,as the sun was shining, and the waves hit the shore,she looked at him,curious about his horns,as she heard people coming up too her.

"Princess Azula!" One of them said.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine,inform my father I've found something he'll be interested too see,and call for the healers!"

"Yes princess."

"What are you?"

PRESENT DAY..

Azula stood there for a few more minutes, before hearing Drax behind her.

"Zula." He said.

"We're ready too take off."

"Very good."

She got on board and the tank took off after the avatar and his friends.

(ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE, I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED IT AND ARE STILL ENJOYING THE STORY.

I'M GONNA WRIGHT TWO MORE CHAPTERS AND THEN TAKE A BREAK FROM THE STORY TOO FOCUS ON MY OTHER TWO STORIES AND START WORKING ON GETTING MY LICENSE,I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A GOOD CHRISTMAS AND A SAFE NEW YEAR.

UNTIL NEXT TIME, THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF AND GOD BLESS.)


	29. Book 2:Bitter work of masters & students

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGHING ON,I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR STAR WARS)

"WATER,EARTH,FIRE,AIR..

Long ago,in a galaxy far far away,the Jedi fought to preserve peace and balance, before the dark times,before the clone wars,a Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi,and in a desperate move to survive, me and a young padawn named Eli tal-gunn escaped,eventually arriving on a planet in the unknown region where people can control the elements and a 100 year war has been taken place,we also met three young people who are taken a Stand in the war,water tribe siblings Katara and Sokka, and a young man named Aang who's the avatar, who can control all four elements, and although his skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he can end the war once and for all...but I believe, Aang can save the world.

STAR WARS:THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK TWO:EARTH

(Que opening: Haruka kanata:Naruto)

It was a late night,as our hero's were all sleeping soundly, all except Neo,it had been less then three days since their encounter with Azula and Drax(who turned out to be Neos old friend Xever, who he thought was dead.),and Eli had healed,though he was still a little soar from his wound.

As he slept, he continued too dream about that day,from when Drax revealed himself to be Xever, to when Eli got injured, at that memory he woke up,and walked over to a still very much asleep Eli.

"Eli,wake up!" He whispered.

But Eli simply just turned over on the ground mumbling in his sleep,until Neo came back with a cup of water and poured it on his padawans face,thus waking him up.

"Huh,what,who?" He said with a startle.

"Wake up bone head." Neo said.

"We've got training too do."

"But master,it's the middle of the night,do we have too?" Eli asked rubbing his eyes.

Suddenly, Neo ignited his lightsaber, and began too attack Eli,who barely managed too get out of the way and ignited his own lightsaber.

"Training begins now!" Neo said,as the two started going at it.

"This is so not cool!"

THE BITTER WORK OF MASTERS AND STUDENTS

The next morning, the rest of the group were still sleeping, until Aang woke up with excitement.

"Today's the day!" He said,jumping in the air.

"Can you believe it,after searching for a teacher,I'm finally starting earthbending training, and this place is perfect, don't you think Sokka?"

Sokka on the other hand,was not as excited as Aang was,as he was still trying too sleep.

"Oh,your still sleeping huh?" Aang asked, as Sokka gave him a mean look.

"Sorry."

Suddenly, the earth began too move,as Toph came out of her makeshift Rocky tent.

"Gooood morning earthbending student." She said.

"Good morning sifu Toph." Aang said with a bow.

"Hey,you never called me sifu Katara." Katara said,a tad bit disappointed.

"Well,I can if you want me too."

Unfortunately, all this talk was keeping Sokka awake,as he made perfectly clear.

"Sorry snoozels." Toph said sarcastically.

"We'll do our earthbending as quietly as we can."

She proceeded too kick the ground and send Sokka up in to the air,after he came down,he hopped up and began groaning and complaining as he just hopped away from the three to their own devices.

"So." Aang said.

"What move are you going too teach me first,rock a lanche,the trembler,oh,maybe I could learn to make a whirlpool out of land!"

"Let's start by,moving a rock." Toph said.

"Sounds good,sounds good."

Toph led Aang over too two rocks,where she began explaining the basics of earthbending.

"Earthbending is your stance." She began.

"You've got to be steady and strong, rock is a stubborn element,if your going to move it,you've got to be like a rock yourself."

"Like a rock,got it." Aang said,as he mimicked the stance that Toph was doing.

"Good,now,the actual motion of this one is pretty simple."

She then sent the rock she was in front of flying, which impressed Aang a little.

"OK,now are you ready too give it a try?"

"I'm ready."

Aang retook the stance and went too send it flying, only too be sent flying himself.

"Rock beats airbending." Sokka laughed.

Katara just looked on at Aang,but then noticed something, or someones missing.

"Has anyone seen Neo and Eli?" She asked.

Just then,Eli fell on the ground from above, causing everyone too look at him in shock.

"Eli,what happened, are we under attack?" Katara asked,as she came too the young padawans aid.

"No,not exactly." He said as he got up.

"Again!" Neo said from above.

"But its like the hundredth time,can't we take a break?"

"Xever won't give you a break,and neither will I,now get back up here,now!"

"Save me." Eli whispered, as he made his way too Neo.

"They've been at this all morning." Toph said.

"Non stop?" Katara asked surprised.

"Yep."

"Oh boy."

"Yeah,he really should go easy on him,LET'S GO TWINKLE TOES!"

"Coming!"

Meanwhile, Zuko and Iroh were still at the abandoned village, where Zuko was nursing his uncle back too health.

"Uncle?" Zuko said,as his uncle came too.

"You were unconscious, Azula did this to you,it was a surprise attack."

"Somehow, that's not surprising." Iroh said,managing too keep his sense of humor.

Zuko then handed Iroh a cup a tea.

"I hope I made it,the way you like it."

Unfortunately, given the look on Irohs face,he didn't.

"Good,that was very...uh...bracing."

"So uncle...I've been thinking, its only a matter of time before I run in to Azula again, I'm going too need to know more advanced firebending if I want to stand a chance against her,I know what your going too say,she's my sister and I should be trying too get along with her."

"No,she's crazy and she needs too go down."

Iroh then began too stand on his own.

"Its time,to continue your training."

Meanwhile, back with the group, Toph,Aang,and Katara stood before the rock that Aang failed too move.

"I don't understand, he did it exactly the way you did it." Katara said.

"Maybe there's another way." Aang said.

"What if I came at the boulder by another angle."

"No,that's the problem, you've got to stop thinking like an airbender." Toph said.

"There's no different angle, no clever solution, no trickery trick that's going too move that rock,you've got too face it head on,and when I say head on,I mean like this!"

She then proceeded too crush the rock into a million pieces, spooking Aang in the process, and causing Katara too become all motherly...again.

"I've been training Aang a long time." She said,as she followed Toph.

"He really responds well too a positive experience, lots of encouragement and praise, kind words,if he's doing something wrong, maybe a gentle nudge in the right direction."

"Thanks Katara." Toph said.

"A gentle nudge...I'll try that."

ONE GENTLE NUDGE LATER...

"KEEP YOUR KNEES HIGH TWINKLE TOES!" Toph shouted, as Aang carried a huge rock on his back,as Toph lifted rocks under his feet,too keep him unbalanced,which eventually lead too him falling over.

Next,Toph showed him how too dig through rock,as if it were dirt,unfortunately when he tried it,it just hurt his arm,next,Aang stood in his stance, as Toph came out of the ground and yelled.."ROCK LIKE!"

Only for Aang too fall down,Toph then brought him back up and flicked his head.

Next,after stealing Sokkas club,she had a blind folded Aang try and sense rocks that came up and hit them,he missed a few,before finally hitting one,then,Toph created a trench and a line in the sand,and surrounded herself in rocks,she then charged forward and tried too force Aang out of the trench,but Aang pushed back,and after a few seconds of resistance, he finally managed to push her pass the line,finally, Aang stood on two rocky podiums, and through up a rock weight, then,Toph poped out of the ground, shouting ROCK LIKE,again, and made the podiums rise a little, but Aang held his stance, which Toph showed she was impressed with,making Aang happy.

Unfortunately, Eli wasn't having as much fun as Aang was,as he and Neo finished their what felt like their billionth round,as he landed on his butt again.

"Ow." He said,as he rubbed it.

"Again." Neo said.

"Are you kidding me,we've been at this for hours,I need a break."

"You'll get a break when the war's over,now again!"

Eli sighed,but got again and took his stance, Neo then struck and Eli did well too catch up with him,Neo struck every chance he got and Eli blocked every hit that came,but Neo then used his blade too push down Eli's and shoved into Eli,making him fall back,but instead of falling down again, Eli used the momentum too run up the side of a cliff and jumped over Neo and landed behind, bringing his lightsaber up too Neos neck.

"OK look I got you, now can we stop?" Eli said.

"Look again." Neo said.

Eli looked down and saw that Neos blade was pointed at him.

"Oh come on!"

"Again."

"No,no more duels, I'm tired,I'm hungry, and I need a break,no padawan should have too deal with this kind of training, which seems more like cruel and unusual punishment if you ask me."

"You need too build your strength and be prepared if we ever come across Xever or any of his elite guards again, you can't take this lightly."

"I'm not gonna be much good if I'm exhausted from all this duel practicing, besides, I'll just use my wits against them,it hasn't failed me yet,besides the part about getting a flesh wound, but I'll make it work."

Eli started walking as Neo watched him leave, as Eli got a little ways,he heard Neos lightsaber again and then sighed, but as he turned around, he was force too ignite his lightsaber as Neo came from above with his.

He managed too block it in time, but Neo just flung it out of his hands and kicked him too the ground, bringing his lightsaber up to Eli chin.

"HISTORY LESSON, THE SITH DEFEATED THE JEDI!" Neo exclaimed.

"YOU MAY THINK YOUR TRICKS AND SWEET MOVES CAN SAVE YOU,EVEN BUY YOU SOME TIME EVERY ONCE AND A WHILE BUT THAT WON'T SAVE YOU,ONLY TRAINING, AND DISCIPLINE WILL DO THAT,AND UNTIL YOU GROW UP AND START TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY,YOU WILL NEVER ADVANCE AS A JEDI!"

Neo placed his lightsaber away and began too walk away,however,as Eli got up from the ground,he retrieved his lightsaber and charged Neo from behind, however he didn't use a Battle cry,he simply used the force too push Neo forward, shocking the young Jedi knight in the process, as Neo looked behind him, Eli brought down his lightsaber, which Neo was able too block,the two went at it again, but this time,Eli was more aggressive,more determined, but also,a little angary, he fought Neo back against a rock, causing him too trip,as Eli continued too bring his lightsaber down hard onto Neos,Eli then flung it away and brought his lightsaber down a couple inches from Neos face,the young padawan looked at his master for a few seconds, before realizing what he'd down,he switched off his lightsaber and dropped it on the ground and ran off,leaving the young Jedi Knight alone too himself, thinking about what just happened.

Meanwhile, Sokka was up in a tree standing above a strange looking creature.

"Your awfully cute." He said.

"But unfortunately your made of meat,just a bit closer..."

Sokka then jumped down from the tree,only for too fall half way through the ground, he was still high enough too hit the creature, so he tried again.

"GOTCHA!" He exclaimed, only too fall completely through the ground, with his arms now stuck up against his chest and no way too get out.

"You are one lucky little meat creature."

Over with Toph,Aang,and Katara, Toph had Aang standing in front of a hill where a giant boulder was sitting.

"This time we're going to try something a little different." Toph said.

"Instead of moving a rock,your going to stop a rock, get in your stance."

Aang did so.

"I'm going to roll that boulder down to you,if you have the attitude of an earthbender, you'll stay in your stance and stop that rock."

"Sorry Toph,but are you really sure this is the best way too teach Aang?" Katara asked.

"I'm glad you said something, actually, there is a better way."

Toph then took Aangs belt off his and tied it around his eyes,thus making him blind.

"This way,you'll have to sense the vibrations of the boulder to stop it,thank you Katara."

"Yeah,thanks Katara." Aang said sarcastically, causing Katara too sheepishly smile.

Toph was now at the top of the hill behind the rock,as she then sent it over,it began rolling down the hill fast towards Aang,who listened for the rock,but at the last second, airbended out of its way,as it rolled pass him and crashed into the other side,an irritated Toph came running down the hill.

"I guess I panicked." Aang said,as he took the blind fold off.

"I don't know what too say."

"There's nothing too say!" Toph said.

"You blew it,you had a perfect stance and form,but when it came down to it,you didn't have the guts."

"I know,I'm sorry."

"You bet your sorry,if your not tough enough to stop the rock,then you can at least give it the pleasure of smashing you instead of jumping out of the way like a jelly boned wimp,now,do you have what it takes too face this rock like an earthbender?"

"No...I don't think I do."

"Aang,its no big deal." Katara said comforting the young airbender.

"You'll take a break and try again when your ready,besides,you still have a lot of waterbending to work on."

"Yeah,that sounds good."

"Yeah whatever, go splash around until you feel better." Toph said, as she walked the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Iroh had taught Zuko the basics of creating lighting, unfortunately the only thing Zuko was creating, was explosive blast that sent him flying.

"Why can't I get it?" He asked frustrated.

"Instead of lighting it keeps blowing up in my face,like everything always does."

"I was afraid this might happen." Iroh said.

"You will not be able too master lighting, until you have dealt with themselves turmoil inside you."

"What turmoil?"

"Zuko,you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger too go away."

"But I don't feel any shame at all,I'm as proud as ever."

"Prince Zuko,pride is not the opposite of shame,but its source, true humidity is the only antidote to shame."

"Well,my life has been nothing but humbling lately."

"I have another idea,I will teach you a firebending move that even Azula doesn't know,because I made it up myself."

This seemed too lift Zukos spirits a little.

Back with the group, Katara and Aang were in a river bending water around.

"You know this block your having is just temporary right?" Katara said.

"I don't want too talk about it." Aang said.

"You do realize that's the problem don't you,if you face this issue instead of avoiding it..."

"I know,I know,I know,I get it alright!" Aang said frustrated, as he dropped the water they were bending.

"I need to face it head on like a rock,but I just can't do it,I don't know why I can't,but I can't."

"Aang,if fire and water are opposites, then whats the opposite of air?"

"I guess its earth."

That's why its so difficult for you to get this,your working with your natural opposite, but you'll figure it out,I know you will...think fast!"

Katara sent a twig towards Aang,who brought up water and sliced the twig in half.

"Excellent, you have the reflexes of a waterbending master."

"Thanks Katara, sifu Katara."

The two then bowed too each other.

Meanwhile, Toph was walking through camp,when she came across Neo sitting by Appa and petting Balto.

"You look like you've seen better days." She said,as she sat down next to him.

"Finally decided too take a break from dueling?"

"Kind of." Neo said.

"You too huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your student given you problems too?"

"Oh,well kind off,its actually kind of a two way thing,but its more my fault then it was his."

"Hmm."

"What about you, Aang given you a hard time?"

"Oh,don't get me started."

"You brought it up."

"Fair point,he's just so resistant, he's got what it takes to be an earthbender, but when push comes to shove he chokes,its just so annoying, and sugar queen doesn't help by babying him,'oh just take a break, we'll come back to it,splash some waves,'good grief, if I wanted too listen to someone smother a kid,I'd have stayed home with my parents."

"Yeah,Katara does have a tendency too treat Aang like a fragile lamp,but then again, she's always been the mother of the group, Aang on the other hand is a tad bit different, 100 years ago,he was just your ordinary kid,then suddenly he's given this huge responsibility and suddenly, the whole weight of the world is on his shoulders,and he hides his fear by goofing off and acting childish, but he does understand the importance of the situation."

"And yet he doesn't have the guts to do what an earthbender does."

"Toph,how long did it take you to earthbend?"

"Not too long,I was probably five when I master earthbending."

"But you've pretty much had it down your whole life right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you honesty expect Aang too get it in one day?"

"I at lease want him too get the idea of it."

"Then give him motivation, give him a reason too fight back."

"How?"

"You'll think of something."

"What about you and Eli?"

"I've fought Xever many times before he somehow came too this world, and every time we did he'd win,so now on this world,not only did he beat again, but he nearly killed Eli,granted it was only a flesh wound,but still,I want him to be as ready as possible for the next time we fight him,and we will have too fight him again."

"And he won't take it seriously like you want him too."

"Yes."

"How did we end up having such immature students?"

"The universe just loves messing with people."

"We make it too easy."

Toph then looked to her left,and sensed something that made her smile.

"I think I found motivation." She said.

Neo then looked at what she was looking at and went wide eyed.

"That's not gonna end well." He said in deadpan.

Back with Iroh and Zuko,Iroh was explaining the four elements to Zuko and what they represented.

"Fire,is the element of power." He began, as he drew out the symbol of the fire nation.

"The people of the fire nation have desire and will,and the energy to drive and achieve what they want."

He then drew out the symbol of the earth kingdom.

"Earth,is the element of substance,the people of the earth kingdom are diverse and strong, they are persistent and enduring."

Next,Iroh drew out the symbol of the air nomads.

"Air,is the element of freedom, the air nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom, also they apparently had good senses of humor."

Zuko did not find this amusing, so Iroh continued with drawing out the symbol of the water tribe.

"Water,is the element of change, the people of the water tribe are capable of adapting to many things,they have a deep sense of community and love,that holds them together through anything."

"Why are you telling me these things?" Zuko asked.

"It is important to draw wisdom from many different places." Iroh said,as he drew a circle around the symbols.

"If you take it from anyone place,it becomes rigid and stale,understanding others,the other elements and the other nations,will help you become whole."

"All this four elements talk is sounding like avatar stuff."

"It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the avatar so powerful, but, it can make you more powerful too,you see the technique I'm about too teach you is one I learned by studying the waterbenders."

Back at the camp of our hero's, Aang was in the middle of trying too meditate, when Toph came up behind him.

"Hey Aang,I found these nuts in your bag." She said holding a bag with Aangs face on it.

"I figured you wouldn't mind,and besides, even if you did,your too much of a pushover to do anything about it."

"As a matter of fact I don't mind." He said.

"I'm happy too share anything I have."

"You know I'm really glad you feel that way,because I also have this great new nutcracker."

Toph then pulled out Aangs glider, which Aang noticed and wasn't as happy too share that,especially when Toph began too crack the nuts with it.

"Actually I prefer if you didn't (CRACK),That's an antique handcrafted by the monks (CRACK),Its a delicate instrument!"

(CRACK)!

"Its not the only thing that's delicate around here." Toph said,as she walked off with the staff.

"You too huh?" Eli said as he walked up too the airbender.

"I don't want to talk about it, finally for away from Neo?"

"I don't want to talk about it,may I?"

"Have at it."

Eli sat down next to Aang and the two began too meditate together, that is,until Katara came up too them.

"Guys,have either of you seen..."

"Meditating here!" Both of them said at once.

"Its important, its almost sundown, and Sokka isn't back yet,I think we should search for him."

"I swear, if he got captured again, I'm out." Eli said as he got up.

"We'll find him faster if we split up." Aang said,and the three went there separate ways.

Meanwhile, with said damsel in distress, Sokka was still suck in the hole he was in,as the little cub pulled at his hair,and ended up pulling off the hair band that held his pony tail together, making him have a bad hair day.

"OK karma person." He began.

"Or force,or thing,whoever's in charge of this stuff,if I can just get out of this situation alive,I will give up meat and sarcasm, OK,that's all I got,its pretty much my whole identity, Sokka the meat and sarcasm guy, but I'm willing to be Sokka the veggie and straight talk fellow,deal?."

Just then,both Aang and Eli came out of the bushes.

"Aang,Eli, thank heavens,have either of you got any meat?"

"Didn't you just promise too give up meat?" Eli asked, sarcastically, as if too be ironic to Sokka.

"Ha ha,very funny."

"Are you alright?" Aang asked,as he tried too pull Sokka out,but he wouldn't budge.

"Stop stop stop,your going to pull my fingers off,and I don't think the rest of me's coming." Sokka said.

"Hmm,I bet I can airbender you out of here."

Aang tried airbending,but all he did was give Sokka a Mohawk,which was then destroyed by his falling boomerang.

"Seriously Aang,I know your new at it,but I could really go for some earthbending here,how about it?"

"I can't, I can't do it."

"Well,if you can't earthbend me out,then go get Toph."

"I can't do that either."

"You can't,why not?"

"Was it that bad?"Eli asked.

"It would just be really uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable, well,I wouldn't want you to feel uncomfortable." Sokka said sarcastically.

"And there goes sarcasm." Eli muttered.

"Thanks Sokka." Aang said,as he sat down next too Sokka.

"This whole earthbending thing really has me confused, there's so much pressure and everyone expects me to get it right away,it puts me in a really awkward position."

"Awkward position, I think I know the feeling."

"Tell me about it." Eli added.

"Master has been training me all day,I know why he's doing it,he's worried about the next time we fight Drax,or Xever, whatever his name is,and he fears that next time if I'm not careful, it won't be a flesh wound, it'll be worse,but I just lost control and nearly killed him."

This got Aang and Sokkas attention.

"I didn't of course, but when I realized what I had done,I ran away,I was so ashamed, I felt ashamed, I felt like I failed."

"I know the feeling." Aang said.

"If I try I fail,if I don't try,I'm never going to get it,I feel like I'm caught between a rock and a hard place."

"Yeah,how do you come back from an experience like that?"

"Hmm,how about that." Sokka said,as the little cub came between him and Aang.

"Guys,this is my friend Foo foo cuddlypoops,Foo foo cuddlypoops the guys."

"Aww,what a cute name for a baby saber tooth moose lion cub." Aang said,as he picked up the cub.

"Really, it looks nothing like a saber tooth moose lion cub." Sokka said.

"Its hard to tell before their giant teeth and horns grow in."

"What are tou doing here little guy?" Eli asked.

"Did you loose your mama?"

Suddenly, there was a loud grow behind them of them,and they saw a giant version of the cub,starring right at them,Eli glanced at the cub,then back at the mother.

"This isn't what it looks like!" He said.

Back with Zuko and Iroh,they were standing in the sunset,as they waved their hands back and forth,as if they were waterbending.

"Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy." Iroh explained.

"A waterbender let's their defense become their offense, turning their opponents energy against them,I learned a way to do this with lighting."

"You can teach me too redirect lighting?" Zuko asked.

"If you let the energy in your own body flow,the lighting will follow it,you must create a pathway from your fingertips up your arm to your shoulder, then,down into your stomach, the stomach is the source of energy in your body,it is called the sea of Chi,or in my case a vast ocean, ha ha ha,from your stomach, you direct it up again, and out the other arm,the stomach detour is critical, you must not let the lighting pass through your heart,or the damage could be deadly, you may wish to try a physical motion to get a feel for the pathways flow like this."

Iroh then began doing the motions with his hands,as Zuko mimicked the same motions.

"Now,are you focusing your energy...can you feel your chi flowing in,down,up,and out?"

"I think so?" Zuko said,mimicking the motions.

"Come on,you've got too feel the flow."

The two continued the motions for about 10 to 20 minutes, until Iroh felt that he got it.

"Excellent, you've got it." He said.

"Great!" Zuko said.

"I'm ready too try it with real lighting."

"What are you crazy, lighting is very dangerous?"

"I thought that was the point,you teaching me too protect myself from it."

"Yes but I'm going too shoot lighting at you, if your lucky you will never have to use this technique at all."

"Well if you won't help me,I'll find my own lighting."

Iroh bowed his head in disapproval, as Zuko road off on his beast too find lighting.

Meanwhile, back with Aang,Eli,and Sokka,the mother moose lion,was not at all happy about the fact that her child was supposedly being threatened.

"Hey there,we found your cub!" Aang said releasing the cub.

"See,we have no problem with you,we're friendly."

The mother unfortunately, was not as forgiving as they'd hoped.

"Well,bye Sokka have a nice life!" Eli said,as he pretended too leave.

"ELI!" He and Aang shouted.

"Just kidding."

"This is bad,you guys have got too get me out of here!" Sokka said.

Suddenly, the mother charged forward, but as she got up close to them,Aang used Airbending too throw her over them,but she just got back up.

"This is really bad!" Sokka said again.

"Don't really need commentary right now Sokka!" Eli said,as he got in front of him,while Aang took the back.

"Please Aang,you have too earthbend me out,there's no other way!"

So,Aang tried too earthbend Sokka out,but,he only looked like he was stretching, as nothing happened.

"Nicely done." Eli said.

The mother was about too charge again, but Aang jumped on a rock and began dancing.

"Woo who look at me!" He said.

But mama wasn't having it,she charged ahead,only for Eli too use the force to throw a rock at her and hit her in the face,this distracted her long enough for Aang too use Airbending too force her away.

"Please, don't leave me again." Sokka said.

"We won't." Both Aang and Eli said,as the two stood side by side facing the mother head on.

As the mother charged forward again, the boys held their ground, and just as she got up close and personal too them,both used their respective abilities too force her back,and that did it,she simply walked away,the victory was interrupted by a hand clap,as the three looked and saw Toph sitting on a rock clapping her hands.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"Just enjoying the show." She said.

"What,you were there the whole time?" Aang asked.

"Pretty much."

"What is wrong with you?" Eli asked.

"Do you realize what could have happened, why didn't you do something too help,Sokka was in trouble, we all nearly got squashed like tomatoes, you could've gotten him out and helped us get away."

"Guess it didn't occur too me."

Eli went wide eyed.

"Didn't occur to you,didn't occur, have you been in hailing the dust of rocks you've bended or something, because any decent person would have helped someone like us in minute!"

"Guess I'm not as decent as you would have like too think,does that ruin your fantasy?"

Toph then proceeded too use Aangs staff too crack another but,only for Aang too grab it in mid air.

"Enough." He said.

"I want my staff back!"

"Do it now!" Toph said,as she got in Aangs face.

"What?" He akswd confused.

"Earthbend twinkle toes, you just stood your ground against a crazy beast,and even more impressive, you stood your ground against me,you got the stuff."

"But.."

"Do it."

Now determined, Aang stood in front of a boulder and earthbend it across the field.

"You did it,your an earthbender!" Toph said.

"I can't believe it." Aang said surprised.

"Way to go Aang!" Eli congratulated.

"Aww,this is a really wonderful,touching moment." Sokka said.

"So,could you get me out of here so I can give you all a big snugly hug?"

"No problem Sokka." Aang said.

"Actually, you should probably let me do that." Toph said.

"Your still a little new,you might accidentally crush him."

"Yeah,no crushing please."

Toph then stomped on the ground and pulled Sokka out by his hair,Toph then walked away,but as she passed Eli,she stopped.

"Decent enough for you?" She said,then kept walking.

Eli just faced palmed.

"Now I know why Jedi weren't allowed too marry." He said in deadpan.

"Its a pain."

Awhile later,the group had returned too the campsite,as Katara was watching for them.

"You found him!" She said in glee,as she hugged Sokka.

"The whole time I was in that hole." He said out of nowhere.

"Not knowing if I was going to live or die,it makes a man to think about what's really important, I realized..."

"Hey Katara!" Aang interrupted.

Look what I can dol"

Aang then earthbend.

"You did it,I knew you would." Katara said,she then turned her attention too Toph.

"You tried the positive reinforcement didn't you?"

"Yep." Toph said.

"It worked wonders."

"Appa,Appa!" Aang said too his furry friend.

"I can earthbend now,the key,is being completely rooted,physically and mentally unmovable."

Unfortunately, Aang could not resist the large thing that was Appa's tongue, as he licked The back of Aang making him fall over and the others laugh.

"Katara." Eli said.

"Where's master?"

Katara pointed over to a flower patch,where Neo was meditating and Balto was laying right next too him.

Eli made his way too Neo,who's eyes were closed,as he meditated, Eli sat down next too him,as Neo slowly opened his eyes and looked at Eli,who kept his head down.

Neo then handed Elis lightsaber back to him and Eli took and placed it back on his belt,Eli went too say something, but Neo stopped him,he then placed a hand on his chest and nodded to Eli as if too say he was sorry too,Eli then nodded.

Neo gestured too the front of him,and Eli moved and kneeled before his master,and the two began a meditative session, without uttering a word.

Over on a mountain top,in the middle of a storm,Zuko stood firm and waited for lighting too strike at him.

"You've thrown everything you could at me!" He shouted.

"Well I can take it,and now,I can give it back!"

He saw lighting strike.

"Come on,strike me,you never held back before!"

But the lighting never came,causing the disgraced Prince too cry and yell out in frustration.

(ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE,ONE MORE,AND I'M TAKING A BREAK FROM IT,I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL BE BACK TO IT,BUT I WILL COME BACK.

I LEFT THE MOMENT BETWEEN NEO AND ELI SILENT CAUSE I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE MORE AFFECTIVE TOO THE STORY.

AND NOW I'M GOING TOO GIVE MY THOUGHTS OF WHO VOICES THE OC'S IN THIS STORY...

•NEO SUMDAC: JOSH KEATON

•ELI TAL-GUNN:ANDY PESSOA

•LORD DRAX/XEVER: YURI LOWENTHAL

HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, UNTIL NEXT TIME,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF..GOD BLESS.)


	30. Book 2:The library of Wan shi Tong

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGHING ON,I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR STAR WARS)

"WATER,EARTH,FIRE,AIR..

Long ago,in a galaxy far far away,the Jedi fought to preserve peace and balance, before the dark times,before the clone wars,a Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi,and in a desperate move to survive, me and a young padawn named Eli tal-gunn escaped,eventually arriving on a planet in the unknown region where people can control the elements and a 100 year war has been taken place,we also met three young people who are taken a Stand in the war,water tribe siblings Katara and Sokka, and a young man named Aang who's the avatar, who can control all four elements, and although his skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he can end the war once and for all...but I believe, Aang can save the world.

STAR WARS:THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK TWO:EARTH

(Que opening: Haruka kanata:Naruto)

THE LIBRARY OF WAN SHI TONG

It was the middle of the day in a desert, as Aang was sitting on the ground with a flute in his hands.

"What's out here?" Sokka asked.

"A lot actually." Toph said touching the ground.

"There's hundreds of..."

"Shhhh!" Went Aang.

"I know you can see underground, but don't ruin the surprise, just watch."

Aang then started too play his flute,when suddenly a Gopher popped up from the ground singing.

"Yeah!" Aang said,he started playing again, when another came up and did it again.

"I'm putting an orchestra together!"

"Orchestra huh?" Sokka said uninterested.

"Well La-di-da."

"What's eating you?" Neo asked.

"Yeah,you've been acting like a complete boar more then usual today." Eli added.

"This is great and all,but don't we have more important things to worry about, we should be making plans."

"We did make plans." Toph said.

"We're picking mini vacations."

"There's no time for vacations!"

"I'm learning the elements as fast as I can." Aang said.

"I practice hard everyday with Toph and Katara, I've been training my arrow off."

"Yeah,what's wrong with having fun on our down time?" Katara asked.

"Even if you do master all of the elements, then what,its not like we have a map of the fire nation, should we head west until we reach the fire lords house,knock knock,hello,fire lord anybody home,I don't think so,we need intelligence if we're going to win this war."

"Even if we did have a map to the fire nation,how do you expect too take them down?" Neo asked.

"There's only six of us and I don't think we can take an entire nation on by ourselves."

"That's why we need too find a map,so we can come up with a plan,and then get it too the earth kingdom, then we'll have an army on our side."

"Alright, we'll finish our vacations and then we'll look for Sokkas intelligence." Katara said.

"Gonna be a long search." Eli said,causing Toph too laugh, which made him beam,and Sokka to deadpan.

"Your turn Katara." Aang said,showing Katara a map.

"Where would you like to go on your mini vacation?"

"How about the Misty palm oasis?" She said.

"That sounds refreshing."

"Oh yeah, I've been there,its a pristine natural ice spring, and I usually don't use the word" pristine ",its one of natures wonders."

The ice spring was basically now gone.

"Must've changed ownership since I was here." Aang said,as they walked in the oasis.

"Great choice Katara." Neo said sarcastically.

"How was I supposed too know?" She said.

The group made their way towards what seemed to be a bar,as they walked,a man standing by the door spat on the ground and nearly hit Sokkas foot,Sokka stared the guy down,until Neo came and dragged him inside.

When they came in,they saw a bartender making a drink with his swords and to say they were impressed would be an understatement.

"I don't see anything wrong with having one of those beverages, while we plan our strategy." Sokka said.

He then ran up too the bartender and proceeded too asked for a drink,meanwhile, the man who had ordered his drink accidentally bumped into Aang and spilled his drink all over him.

"No worries." Aang said.

"I clean easily."

He then proceeded too use his airbending too clean himself off,which surprised the man.

"Your a living relic." He said.

"Thanks,I try."

"An air nomad,right in front of me,professor Zei,head of anthropology at Ba sing se university, tell me,which of the air temples do you come from?"

"The southern temple?"

"Oh splendid, now tell me,what was the primary agricultural product of your people? "

"Uh,are fruit pies an agricultural product?"

"Oh truly fascinating, this is one for the journal."

"So,professor." Sokka said.

"Your obviously a well traveled guy,do you have a more current map,ours seems to be a little dated?"

"Certainly."

Zei then showed Sokka his map,as he and Neo looked all over it,but didn't find what they were looking for.

"What,no fire nation?" Sokka asked.

"Doesn't anybody have a good map of that place?"

"In order too keep invaders out,they must have destroyed any trace of the fire nation so that no one could get too them." Neo said,as he looked at the map.

"Clever."

"You've made a lot of trips into the desert." Katara said.

"All in vain I'm afraid." Zei said.

"I've found lost civilizations all over the earth kingdom, but I haven't managed to find the crown jewel: Wan shi Tong's library."

"You've spent years walking through the desert, to find some guys library?" Toph said.

"That is sad." Eli said,only to get elbowed by Neo.

"This library is more valuable then gold young ones,it is said to contain a vast collection of knowledge and knowledge is priceless."

"Hmm,sounds like good times." Toph said sarcastically.

"Oh it is,according too legend, it was built by the knowledge spirit Wan shi Tong,with the help of his foxy knowledge seekers."

"Oh,so this spirit has attractive assistants huh?" Sokka said coyly.

"I think he means,they look like actual foxes Sokka." Katara said.

"Besides, the foxes you speak of would have knowledge enough too stay away from you." Neo said,earning a glare from Sokka.

"Your both right." Zei said.

"Handsome little creatures, Wan shi Tong and his knowledge seekers collect books from all over the world, and put them on display for mankind to read,so that we might better ourselves."

"If this place has books from all over the world, do you think they've got info on the fire nation?" Sokka asked.

"A map maybe?"

"I wouldn't know,but,if such a thing exist, its in Wan shi Tong's library."

"Then its settled, Aang,I do believe its my turn."

"No it isn't, we drew straws." Eli said.

"You picked last,Tophs next."

"Just let him have this one." Neo said.

"If we don't, he'll complain about it the whole time."

"That's fair."

"Great, then I'd like to spend my vacation at the LIBRARY!"

"Uh hey,what about me?" Toph asked.

"When do I get to pick?"

"You can have my turn." Eli said.

"You came after me."

"Oh right,sorry.

"Besides,you've gotta work here a little longer before you qualify for vacation time."

That just made Toph all the more annoyed.

"Too much?" Eli whispered to Neo.

"Dial back a little." Neo said.

"You don't want to come across as to creepy."

"Of course there's the matter of finding the library." Zei continued.

"I've made trips into the si Wong desert and almost died each time,I'm afraid that desert's almost impossible to cross."

Sokka and Aang then looked at each other with knowing looks.

"Professor, would you like too see our sky bison?"

As the group and professor walked out of the bar,they saw Appa on the other side of the oasis, and sandbenders.

"A sky bison, you actually have one." Zei said when he saw Appa,he also saw the sandbenders.

"Sandbenders, shoo away from the bison!"

At first,they didn't listen, that is until Neo and Eli came up with their lightsabers ignited, thus scarring off the benders,Neo watched as they left,making him feel uneasy.

"What contraptions are those?" Zei asked.

"Long story." Everyone said.

Not too long afterwards, the group and professor Zei were on Appa flying through the desert, everyone was trying too get comfortable and looking for any signs of the library.

"Tell me sky bison." Zei said too Appa.

"Are you the last of your Breed."

Appa simply groaned.

"Delightful, I only wish I spoke his tongue, oh the stories this beast could tell."

Balto,who was laying next to Neo simply groaned.

"Yeah,me too buddy." Neo said petting his wolf.

Meanwhile, Aang was looking at the picture drawing that Zei had of the library.

"Wow." He began.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find a place like this out here."

"Does this place even exist?" Toph asked.

"Some say it doesn't." Zei said.

"Shouldn't you have mentioned that before?" Eli asked.

After about half an hour,the group still hadn't found anything remotely like the library.

"There it is!" Toph said,looking over the vast desert, Sokka,Katara, Aang,and Zei looked too see if they can see it,only too not see anything and remember that Tophs blind.

"That's what it will sound like when one of you spots it." Neo said without looking, as Toph waved a hand in front of her face.

The group continued to look for the library, as Eli laid out on the saddle and was trying to get a tan.

"Wow,awesome vacation Sokka." Eli said.

"I mean,look at all this sand,and look,off in the distance, more sand,will the wonders never cease?"

"It shouldn't be this hard to spot a giant ornate building in the air." Katara said.

"Maybe we should asked the sand where it is." Eli said sarcastically.

"I mean,there's plenty too go around."

"Or,we can ask Sokkas intelligence where it is." Toph said,leaning against the sleeping bags.

"Nah,we're looking for that too."

"Alright you two,knock it off." Neo said,as he looked through his binoculars, he then saw something in the distance.

"Hey Sokka!"

Neo then handed his binoculars too Sokka, who looked through them as well and saw what Neo saw.

"Down there!" He said.

"What's that?"

The group eventually landed in front of what seemed to be a tower.

"Forget it." Katara said.

"Its obviously not what we're looking for,the building in this drawing is enormous."

Suddenly, the group heard something behind them,and saw a strange creature coming up on them,it walked pass them and climbed up the tower going through the window.

"What kind of animal is that?" Sokka asked.

"I think that was one of the knowledge seekers." Zei said.

"Oh,we must be close to the library."

"No,this is library." Sokka said, looking at the drawing.

"Its completely buried." Neo added.

"The library is buried!?" Zei exclaimed.

"My life's ambition is now full of sand,well time to start excavating."

"That's right professor, keep your hopes high." Eli said,as Zei started digging.

"Actually." Toph said,feeling the tower.

"That won't be necessary, the inside seems to be completely in tact,and its huge!"

"The fox thingy went through a window." Sokka said.

"I say we climb up there and give it a look."

"I say you guys go ahead without me." Toph said.

"You got something against libraries?" Katara said.

"Really?" Neo asked,pointing towards Toph.

"I've held books before,and I gotta tell you, they don't really do it for me."

"Oh,right sorry."

"Let me know if they have something you can listen too."

Sokka tied a roap to his boomerang and through it through the window.

"Don't worry buddy." Aang said to Appa.

"I'm not making you go underground ever again, you can stay out here with Toph and Balto."

Aang then left the bison, the earthbender, and the wolf alone.

"What's up?" Toph said to the animals.

"Eli,stay out here with them." Neo said,as he grabbed the roap.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Eli said.

"Not so you can Wu Toph."

"What,who said anything about wuing Toph?"

"I want you too keep an eye out for those Sandbenders, I've got a bad feeling about them."

"Oh,yes master."

Neo then climbed up the roap into the library,as they climbed down the roap into the library, they could see the amounts of architecture on the walls.

"Oh its breathtaking." Said Zei.

"The spirit spared no expense in designing this place,look at those beautiful buttresses."

That last part got Sokka,Katara, and Aang laughing.

"What's funny?" Zei asked.

"Nothing, they just like architecture." Neo said,shaking his head at his friends immaturity,eventually they landed on a bridge in the middle of the library,they then saw a sculpture of an owl.

"The exquisite mosaic handiwork of this avian symbol." Said Zei,only to get weird looks from the others.

"Eh,nice owl."

Suddenly, the group heard something behind them,as they heard the flapping of wings.

"Hide." Neo whispered,and the five hid behind some beams.

Neo peeked out from where he was and saw a giant black and white owl,walking along the bridge, the owl then turned his head in their direction.

"I know you are there." He said,in a wise,yet intimidating voice.

At that moment, Zei came out from his hiding place,with the others not too far behind.

"Hello." He said.

"I'm professor Zei,head of anthropology at Ba sing se university."

"You should leave the way you came in,unless you want to become a stuffed head of anthropology."

The owl nodded towards some unusual masks,causing the professor too become nervous.

"Are you the spirit who brought the library to the physical world?" Sokka asked.

"Indeed,I am Wan shi Tong,he who knows a thousand things."

"Well that's a strange name,what happens when you know more then a thousand things?" Neo asked.

"Then I'll change it,and you are obviously humans,which by the way,are no longer permitted in my study."

"What do you have against humans?" Aang asked.

"Humph,humans only bother learning things to get the edge on other humans,like that firebender who came to this place a few years ago,looking too destroy his enemies, and even stole one of the things that I had stored here."

"Zhou." Neo said.

"So,who are you trying too destroy?"

"What,no no no,no destroying!" Sokka exclaimed.

"We're not into that."

"Then why are you here?"

"Um,knowledge for knowledges sake?"

This caused Neo too face palm,as he and Wan shi Tong both said...

"If your going to lie to an all knowing spirit being, you should at least put some effort into it."

"What,no I'm not ly..!"

Before Sokka could dig his hole any deeper, Neo intervened.

"Seriously Sokka, drop the shovel." He said,before addressing Wan.

"Oh great spirit,I appeal to your vast knowledge and greatness, the tales and songs truly come short, of your brilliance."

"Flattery will get you no where."

"I completely understand, oh Wan shi Tong,the ever knowing, we are here today,not to destroy anyone, far from it,we are here,ironically, for information on the fire nation."

"What are you doing?" Sokka whispered, to which Neo elbowed him in the gut.

"You see, many of our maps and scrolls and books have nothing on it,so since the fire nation is too become the main nation, we wish too know more about it,and on my word and the word of avatar here,we promise not too use your work for evil."

As Neo said this,he motioned for Aang too stand next too him.

"We will not abuse the knowledge in your library good spirit." Aang said.

"You have my word."

Wan shi Tong stood there starring at the group,as they remained silent waiting for him too say something.

"Hmm,impressive, you remind of another peculiar person I met over 100 years ago,although he was not as human as you were." Wan shi Tong said,earning a curious look from Neo.

"Very well,I'll let you persue my vast collection,on one condition, to prove your worth as scholars, you have to contribute some worth while knowledge."

"Please accept this tome as a donation to your library." Zei said,as he presented a book from the university.

"First edition, very nice." Wan said,as he took the book.

"I have an authentic waterbending scroll." Katara said.

"Ooh,these illustrations are quite stylish."

"Uh." Went Aang,until he figured something out.

"Oh,I know."

He then presented the wanted poster of himself.

"I suppose that counts."

"Wan shi Tong." Neo said,as he reached for something in his roab.

"I present you with some vast knowledge, of not this world, but of the vast universe."

Neo then used the force too make the holocron come too life and show the vast stars and planets, earning amazed looks from everyone, especially Zei,even Wan was semi impressed.

"Fascinating, now I know why you remind me of that other person." He said.

"You are a Jedi as well."

This earned shocked looks from Neo,Katara, Aang,and Sokka.

"How do you know what I am?" Neo said.

"Because the person who was here 100 years ago,was also a Jedi,and he too had what you possessed, only it was red and not blue,and he said it was the most dangerous thing in the universe, said the words out of order too."

"Was he short and green?"

"Yes."

"Was his name Yoda?"

"Yes."

Neo nearly fell over,and braced himself on the bridge, as Katara went placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He was here,he was here."

"And now you." Wan said too Sokka.

"Oh great spirit." Sokka said.

"Check this out,ta da!"

He then made a simple but cheap looking Knot in the shape of a flower,earning a raised eyebrow from Wan.

"Its a special knot,that counts as knowledge."

"Your not very bright are you,enjoy the library."

"Wait,what was Master Yoda doing here?"

"As I told you,he was delivering what he called a sith holocron, said it was the last of its kind,in fact it was the very thing that firebender stole,good day."

"But how did he find out about you?"

"I would imagine the Creed clan told him,back when they were still in existence."

Wan shi Tong then flew off.

"WAIT,WHO IS THE CREED CLAN?" Neo shouted.

"FORMER HELPERS OF THE AVATAR!"

Neo then looked at Aang.

"Well?" He said.

"Sorry,not ringing a bell." Aang shrugged.

"Let's just try too find what we need,then get out of here." Katara said.

"But why did Master Yoda have a sith holocron, why did he bring it here,who is the creed clan,and why did Xever allow himself too become corrupted by the sith holocron?"

"Hey,one mystery at a time,we still need to know about the fire nation." Sokka said.

The group then began too make their way towards the shelves and shelves of information.

"Every time I think I'm one step closer,I'm pushed two steps back." Neo said.

Back outside, Toph and Eli wear sitting next to Appa,as Balto tried too get comfortable on the sand.

"So...you like flying?" Toph asked Appa,to which he just groaned.

"Of course, I'm more comfortable on the ground where I can see,well I can't see like you do,I feel the vibrations in the ground with my feet,but this sand is so loose and shifty."

"And cold and ruff,and gets everywhere." Eli said.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"Yeah,it was pretty bad."

"Plus,it makes everything look fuzzy."

At that commit,Appa groaned a little louder.

"Not that there's anything wrong with fuzzy big guy." Eli said.

"So,what do you think your parents are doing right now?"

"Who knows,moms probably worried sick,and Dads..."

"Probably got guys out looking for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Toph,I know I act like a complete fool sometimes, but even I can see your dad didn't just change his mind and let you leave."

Toph didn't say anything.

"You ran away didn't you?"

"Wouldn't you,if your parents were complete worry worts all the time and extremely over protective?"

"Don't know,I never met my parents."

"Oh,sorry,I didn't..."

"Its OK,when force sensitives are born,by the parents permission, the Jedi usually come and take us back too coruscant and we never see them again, for as long as we live."

"Why?"

"Attachment were forbidden."

"Well,that sucks."

"Yep."

Meanwhile, back inside the library, the group was searching for whatever they could on the fire nation, with the exception of Neo,who was trying too find whatever he could on the so called Creed clan.

"Hey,look at these weird lion turtle things." Aang said,showing Sokka a picture of said creature.

"Eh,I've seen weirder." He said,as he place another scroll in his bag.

"Aang,did you know that in a past life,you were left handed?" Katara said.

"I always knew I was special."

The two were suddenly interrupted by Neo slamming his hands on the shelf he was at.

"There's nothing here about the creed clan." Neo said in frustration.

"Aang,are you sure the name doesn't ring a bell?"

"Sorry Neo,but I lived my whole life at the southern air temple, that I didn't really get to meet a lot of people, with maybe the exception of a couple of kids my age,including Bumi,and my friend from the fire nation Kuzon."

"What about your past lives,could they know something about the creed clan?"

"Maybe?"

"We'll worry about it later, right now we need too focus on the reason we're here." Katara said.

Neo sighed in frustration, but understanding.

"Ok." He said.

Meanwhile, Sokka found a podium with some sort of parchment on it with writing.

"The darkest day in fire nation history." Sokka read the text.

"Its got a date at the top,but it doesn't say anything else."

He then used his club too open the glass that was covering the paper,and carefully pulled it out.

"Sokka,where are you going?"Aang asked,as he ran pass them.

"I want to know what happened on the fire nations darkest day,this could be promising." He said,as he continued forward, with the others not too far behind.

They ran around the library,until they came up to a section that had the fire nation symbol on it.

"The information on the fire nation should be right up here."Sokka said.

But as they came into the section on The fire nation,they were shocked too discover that it had all been burned too a pile of ashes.

"Firebenders." Aang said.

"They destroyed everything having to do with the fire nation." Katara added.

"Zhou must have done it when he was here." Neo pointed out,as he crumbled a pile of ashes in his hands.

"That's so unfair!" Sokka exclaimed, as he collapsed to his knees.

"Just when I think I'm one step ahead of the fire nation, it turns out they beat us here a long time ago."

"I know that feeling." Neo said.

"Just when we think we've got this place all figured out,something new comes bites us on the butt."

"I need to know what happened on the darkest day." Sokka said.

Just then,one of Wan shi Tong's knowledge seekers came up behind them.

"Hello there,little weird fox guy." Sokka said,a tad bit nervous.

The fox then pointed in a certain direction.

"Seems its trying to assist you." Zei said.

"Um,sure I guess I'll follow you."

The group then followed the knowledge seeker through the library, until they came to a huge room,that had a wide range sky on it,the fox then pushed down on a lever and the contraption started moving around, making it go from day to on night,to day again, and so on and so forth.

"This room is a true marvel, a mechanical wonder." Zei exclaimed.

"Its a planetarium that shows the heavens moving."

"Eh,I've seen bigger." Neo said, but he had too admit,it was a sight too behold.

"Uh,this is beautiful,but how is it helpful?" Sokka asked.

"Maybe these dials represent dates and times." Katara suggested.

"Sokka." Neo said.

"Try entering that date from the parchment you took."

"Shh,Neo not in front of the fox,he's with the owl." Sokka said,putting a finger on Neos mouth,which Neo proceeded too bend backwards,causing Sokka too yelp in pain,Neo then let go,before it could be broken.

"You done?" Neo asked.

"Yeah." Sokka said,as he looked at the parchment, and then proceeded to put the date in.

The planetarium then moved around, as it made its way too the date in question.

"Wow,I gotta hand it to you Sokka,you picked the best mini-vacation for sure." Aang said.

The planetarium then stopped moving, and the room suddenly went dark.

"Hey wait,what happened to the sun?" Katara asked.

"Great, you must've broken it." Aang said sarcastically.

"No he didn't." Neo said.

"Look at where the sun stopped at."

"He's right, the sun is behind the moon its a solar eclipse." Sokka said.

"Its literally the darkest day in the fire nations history,now I get it,something awful happened on that day,I don't know what but I do know why,firebenders lose their bending during a solar eclipse."

"That makes sense." Katara said.

"I mean,think about what the lunar eclipse at the north pole did to The waterbenders, this is huge."

Sokka looked back at the fox,who seemed to be expecting a treat of some kind.

"Fine,you earned it." Sokka said.

"We've gotta get this information to the earth king at Ba sing se."

"Sokka." Neo said,looking behind him.

"We'll wait for the next eclipse then we'll invade the fire nation when they're totally helpless."

"Sokka!" Neo said again.

"The fire lord is going down!"

"SOKKA!" Neo exclaimed.

"WHAT !"Sokka shouted back,only too deadpan when he felt a shadow over him.

"Mortals,so predictable." Wan shi Tong said.

"And such terrible liars."

"Couldn't wait until we got outside too celebrate, just had to do it now." Neo said.

"You betrayed my trust from the beginning, you intended to misuse this knowledge for evil purposes."

"You don't understand, if anyones evil its the fire nation." Sokka said.

"You saw what they did to your library, they're destructive and dangerous, we need this information."

"You think your the first person to believe their war was justified, countless others before you have come here seeking weapons or weaknesses or battle strategies."

"Please, we're just trying to protect the people we love." Aang pleaded.

"He knows,he just doesn't care." Neo said.

"Exactly, now I am going too protect what I love."

Suddenly, Wan shi Tong began flapping his wings up and down as the library started too shake and crumble.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked.

"I'm taking my knowledge back,no one will ever abuse it again."

"He's shaking the building!" Katara shouted.

"We have too get out of here!"

"I'm afraid I can't let that happen,you've already seen too much."

"Wan shi Tong don't do this!" Neo said.

"Because of your master ,Neo,I will allow only you to leave with your life in tact,but the others will parish."

"Not happening."

"So be it."

Wan then went too peck at the group, but Neo built enough strength, that he sent the huge owl flying back with the force.

"Move it!" He shouted, and everyone took off,with Wan not too far behind.

Meanwhile, back up top,Eli was leaning against Appa next too Toph,when he saw the library suddenly start too go down.

"Toph!" He said.

"I already told you, I don't want too snuggle." She said.

"Toph,the library is sinking!"

"Library sinking!?"

The two ran up to the tower,as Eli used the force too keep it up,and Toph tried too use her earthbending, but her feet began sinking, so he made the sand hard and went back too keeping it up.

"Don't let go!" Eli said.

"You think?" Toph said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, back below, the group kept running through the library, as Wan shi Tong came crashing through one of his shelves and barley missed them.

"Great knowledge spirit I beg you!" Zei said.

"Do not destroy your vast collection of priceless tomes!"

"I'm more worried about the fact he's trying too destroy us professor!" Neo said,as he grabbed the professor in time,before Wan got him,Aang then used his airbending too pull them towards the others,he then used his airbending too send Wan shi Tong flying and made his way too the others.

"We've gotta get back to the surface." Aang said.

They then began too keep moving, but Sokka stood still.

"Come on Sokka!" Katara said.

"But we still don't know when The next eclipse is going to be." He said.

"Don't be stupid,we'll find out later."

"I can't believe I'm saying this,but he's right." Neo said.

"But Neo?"

"If we leave now without knowing when the next eclipse is,there's no point in planning an invasion, without a date...so this is what we'll do,Katara, you and Zei head to the roap and get out of here, Sokka,you and Aang head back too the planetarium and find that date,but only do it up between now and the day of the comet,I'll hold off Wan for as long as I can,let's move!"

Everyone then went their separate ways,Wan came out of no where.

"You shall not pass!" Neo exclaimed, as he forced push Wan back.

But Wan simply flapped his wing and sent Neo flying, luckily Zei moved out of the way before he landed...and started reading another book.

Back with Toph and Eli,they were doing their best too keep the library up.

"Hurry it up guys!" Toph said.

"What the heck it taking them so long?" Eli said.

Suddenly, Balto began too bark, as Appa began too growl.

"What is it now?" Toph asked.

Eli turned his head and went wide eyed.

"Oh no!" He said.

Coming up too them was a hoard of Sandbenders.

"Sandbenders, they must be here for Appa."

"We can't let them take him." Toph said.

"We won't,keep holding the library up,I'll hold them off till master and the others get here."

"Be careful."

"Hey,its me."

Eli jumped back and landed on top of Appa and ignited his lightsaber, as the Sandbenders used sand too surround Appa.

Back below, Aang and Sokka moved through the library, till they came back too the planetarium.

"Why are we doing this?" Aang asked.

"Because if this calendar can tell us about eclipse in the past." Sokka said.

"Then maybe it can project when the next one is,and like Neo said,we only have too do the ones between now and Sozins comet,because after that,well,try not too think about it."

The two then went too work looking for the next eclipse, and with each date,it always turned out wrong,it took at lease several trys before they tried it again and found the next eclipse.

"That's it." Sokka said.

"The solar eclipse is just a few months away,let's get this too Ba sing se."

The two then ran out too try and escape.

Back outside, Eli was keeping the Sandbenders at bay,as they through their soaps at Appa,he would go and cut it in half,he cut down,them another, and a third, he even caught one in mid air and through back at the Sandbenders, one of them got smart and wrapped one around Elis hand and pulled him towards them, giving the others time too start wrapping Appa up.

"No,get away from him!" Eli shouted, as he fought against the Sandbenders holding him back.

Balto went and bit one of the Sandbenders legs,causing him too scream,he then knocked Balto away,causing him too yelp.

"Balto!" Eli yelled.

"Don't make me put this down!" Toph said,as she sent a wave of sand at them,unfortunately due to her not being able too see,she didn't hit them.

Appa continued too resist them,but the roaps were getting tighter and was starting too get dragged away.

"No!" Eli exclaimed, as he used the force too force the Sandbenders holding him off,he then jumped too the ones taking Appa away and tackled one of them,he cut one of the soaps hold Appa,as another Sandbender sent a roap towards him,Eli cut it in half and forced pushed him away,but then two Sandbenders both used their Sandbendering abilities too send Eli flying, making him slam into the tower, and fell too the ground.

"Eli,Eli?" Toph said,hearing the crash,she then sent two more sand waves,but unfortunately by that time,Appa and the Sandbenders were too far gone.

"I'm sorry Appa."She said,with tears.

Back below,Katara kept running through the library, with Wan hot on her trail,she managed too avoid him and hid behind one of the shelves, as Wan looked around the corners,Katara suddenly felt a hand on her mouth,but was relieved too see it was just Neo,who told her too quietly move,at that moment, Wan saw Momos tail,and it moved behind the shelf.

"At least I'll have one specimen too add to my collection." He said,as he came around that corner, only too come face to face with Neo.

"Specifie this!" He said,as ignited his lightsaber into Wan's right eye, causing the knowledge seeker too whale in pain,Neo then took off running.

"What did you do?" Katara asked.

"Turned him into a pirate run!"

The two arrived at the roap at the same time as Aang and Sokka.

"Let's get out of here!" Neo said.

"Wait!" Sokka said.

"Professor let's go!"

"I'm not leaving." The professor said.

"I can't,I've spent too long trying too find this place,there's not another collection like it,I could spend eternity here."

"But.."

"Leave him!" Neo said,as they continued too climb up the roap,when Wan suddenly came out of nowhere with smoke coming from his right eye,and began pulling at the roap.

Sokka and Katara fell from it,but Aang managed too catch them,as Neo fell on Wan shi Tong's back,who flew up after the other three, Neo made his way up too Wans face and then jumped from it to one side of the tower,and jumped crisscrosse throughout the tower, before he and the others finally made it out of the tower and back too civilization, as the tower completely disappeared.

"Worse vacation ever." Neo said,as he got up.

"We got it." Sokka exclaimed, as he embraced Katara.

"There's a solar eclipse coming, the fire nation is in trouble now."

Aang and Neo both looked around and noticed a few things.

"Eli, said,as he checked on his pet wolf,who lit up a little at his masters return, he then saw his young padawan, who was laying on Tophs lap.

"Toph,what happened?" He asked.

"Where's Appa?" Aang asked.

Toph shook her head,making the young avatar shed tears.

Even in the face of victory, the shadow of defeat showed his ugly face once again, as one of their own,was now in the wind,with no way of knowing, where he was.

TO BE CONTINUED...

(AND ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST,THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER I WRITE FOR AWHILE, SO I CAN FOCUS ON OTHER STORIES I'M WRITING,AND I MIGHT BE DEVELOPING ANOTHER STORY,DON'T KNOW YET,WE'LL JUST HAVE TOO SEE,I WILL BE BACK TO THIS STORY LATER, DON'T KNOW WHEN BUT I WILL BE.

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THW CHAPTER, AND I'LL YOU NEXT TIME,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,GOD BLESS.)


	31. Book 2:sneak peek part 2

(AND NOW,THE MOMENT YOU ALL BEEN WAITING FOR,A SNEEK PEEK AT LEGENDS OF BEND-FORE BOOK TWO,PART 2,I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR AVATAR, NOT EVEN THE TRAILER THIS CHAPTER IS BASED ON.)

DONE IN THE FORM OF THE LORD OF THE RINGS:THE TWO TOWERS.

(Scene opens up with the group stranded in the desert after Appa is taken,Aang confronts Toph.)

"How could you let them take Appa!" He says.

"Why didn't you stop them?"

"I couldn't, the library was sinking!" Toph response.

"You just didn't care,you never liked Appa."

"Enough!" Neo says.

"We need to get out of this desert."

(The group encounters some sand benders later on.)

"I traded him to some merchants." One of them says.

"He's probably in Ba sing se."

"Then that's where we're going." Neo says.

(Aang sheds tears over the lost of his friend, as he is held by Katara.)

A FRIEND LOST IN THE UNKNOWN

(Neo and Eli walk through the streets of Ba sing se.)

"You think we'll ever find Appa?" Eli asked Neo.

"I don't know." Neo says as he knocks on the door.

(The door opens to reveal someone neither Jedi expected.)

"Commander Sumdac?" The man says,it is revealed to be a clone.

"Briggs?" Neo says shocked.

(The scene shifts to the rest of the group.)

THE TIME OF SOZENS COMIT APPROACHS..

"So we're just gonna trust this clone?" Sokka asked skeptical.

"Your gonna need our help if you wanna deal with Long feng."one of the clones says.

"He's had this city under his control for quite sometime." Briggs adds.

"We need the earth kings help if we are going to the stop the fire nation." Neo says.

(The scene shifts to the earth king,as he speaks to the group.)

"I'm not sure I want to risk open war." He says.

Neo steps forward.

"Open war us upon you,weather you'd risk it or not." He says.

(The scene then shifts to Long feng,who is speaking to someone off screen from his cell.)

"You have something I need." He says.

"The trust of the earth king."

"Why should I help you?" The voice (which is female) says.

"Because I can get you the avatar, Princess Azula of the fire nation."

(The scene then shifts to Neo and Sokka outside the palace.)

"Sokka,I need you to do something for me." Neo says.

"What?" Sokka says.

"If something happens to me..."

(Scene goes black,as Neo says.)

"I want you,to lead them."

THIS APRIL

(Neo sees Ty Lee trapped in a slurry, and rushes to save her.)

"Why did you save me?" Ty Lee asked.

"I don't know." Neo replies.

"Why are you friends with her?"

"Azulas always been my friend."

"Friends treat each other with respect, she does not."

THE END IS NEAR

(Scene shifts to Zuko and Iroh)

"Its time to ask yourself the big question." Iroh says to Zuko.

"Who are you,and what do you want?"

Zuko screams in frustration.

THE TIME HAS COME

(Scene shifts to both Neo and Xever.)

"How long do you think you can keep this up?"Xever asked Neo.

"As long as it takes." Neo replies.

The two begin to fight.

THE JOURNEY OF THE AVATAR..

Aang stands before a giant version of himself.

Sokka is reunited with his father.

Toph hugs Eli.

Neo stands before Azula,Zuko,and Xever, as he and Iroh prepare to fight.

(Scene then shows a series of fights,as Xever speaks in the background.)

Sokka and Katara take on the Dai li.

Eli fights Yu and Xin fu.

Toph trains herself to metal bend.

"The earth king will be yours." Xever says.

"The avatar and his friends will ours, and all of our enemies..."

(Scene briefly shows Neo leading the clones,with his lightsaber drawn.)

"Will fall."

Zuko attacks Katara and Aang with his firebending.

"I need your help." Says Iroh.

"You better hurry up and die." Says Jet.

"Cause I'm ready for a rematch."

"Your gonna be waiting for a while."Neo says.

(Scene shifts to the Kyoshi warriors protecting Appa,as Suki takes on Azula.)

A hooded man stands before Xever in front of Appa,as he draws a white lightsaber.

"If you want him,come and claim him!" He says.

"With pleasure." Says Xever, as they duel.

The clones go blasting at the Dai li,as Eli blocks their rocks with his lightsaber.

Neo and Eli both take on Xever in a lightsaber duel.

"Your getting close to the sun." Neo says to Long feng.

"I'm just here to make sure you burn."

Aang sends a human size airbend towards Zuko.

"If you leave now." Says an old man to Aang.

"You won't be able to go into the avatar state at all."

"Take care of him." Neo says to Katara.

Aang suddenly goes into the avatar state.

LEGENDS OF BEND-FORE VOL.1:The last airbender

Book two:Earth

The end of the beginning begins...This April.

(AND THERE YOU HAVE IT,THE SNEEK PEEK TO BOOK TWO PART 2,IT WILL BE OUT SOON, SO WATCH OUT FOR IT.

UNTIL THEN,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,GOD BLESS.)


	32. Book 2:The impossible desert

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGHING ON,I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR STAR WARS)

"WATER,EARTH,FIRE,AIR..

Long ago,in a galaxy far far away,the Jedi fought to preserve peace and balance, before the dark times,before the clone wars,a Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi,and in a desperate move to survive, me and a young padawn named Eli tal-gunn escaped,eventually arriving on a planet in the unknown region where people can control the elements and a 100 year war has been taken place,we also met three young people who are taken a Stand in the war,water tribe siblings Katara and Sokka, and a young man named Aang who's the avatar, who can control all four elements, and although his skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he can end the war once and for all...but I believe, Aang can save the world.

STAR WARS:THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK TWO:EARTH

THE IMPOSSIBLE DESERT

Things were currently not looking good for team avatar,as the group was now trapped in the middle of the desert,where Wan shi tongs library used to be,they would easily leave on Appa,if it weren't for the fact that he was just taken by Sandbenders,and try as hard as Eli could,he was unable too save him.

"How could you let them take Appa?" Aang asked angrily

"Why didn't either of you stop them?"

"I couldn't." Toph replied in her and Elis defense.

"The library was sinking,you guys were still inside and.."

"You could've come to get us,I could've saved him."

"I can barely feel vibrations out here,the sandbenders snuck up on us,Eli tried too stop them but there were too many,there wasn't enough time to.."

"You just didn't care,you never liked Appa,you two wanted him gone!"

"Aang stop!" Katara said,trying to calm the airbender down.

"You know Toph and Eli did everything they could,they saved our lives."

At that moment,Eli started to come to.

"Ow." he groaned,as he sat up.

"What happened?"

He then suddenly realized.

"Appa,where's Appa?"

"He's gone." Aang said bitterly.

"And you let him get away!"

"Hey leave him alone." Toph declared.

"At least he tried too save Appa."

"Who's gonna save us now?" Sokka asked the obvious question.

"We'll never make it out out of here."

"That's all you guys care about,yourselves,you don't care whether Apps is ok or not."

"We're all concerned." Katara said.

"But we can't afford to be fighting now."

"Ok enough." Neo finally said.

"Aang since your clearly not willing to listen to reason,why don't you go fly on ahead and see if you can spot the sandbenders and Appa and we'll catch up."

Without saying another word,Aang activated his glider and took off,in search of his friend.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Katara asked.

"I don't know,he's angry,he needs too clear his head,just give him some space,in the meantime we need too start working on getting out of this desert,we're the only ones who know about the eclipse,so we need to get to Ba sing se."

"Where do we start?"

"Lets see,we came from that direction,so we'll start moving in that direction."

"Ok,let's get going."

"You think if we dig out the giant Owl,he'll give us a ride?" Sokka asked.

"I wouldn't count on it,given that he only has one eye now."

"Oh."

Meanwhile,in another part of the earth kingdom,Zuko and Iroh were riding along on their stolen ostrich horse,and Iroh kept groaning as if he were in pain,mainly due to the fact that his left shoulder still hurt,from when Azula burnt it.

"Maybe we should make camp." Zuko said as they road along.

"No." said Iroh.

"Please don't stop just for me."

But he groaned all the more,and Zuko,not wanting too deal with this for the rest of the day,brought their ride to a stop,as Iroh got off and began to rest for a bit,unfortunately that didn't last long,as they suddenly heard something coming.

"What now?" Iroh said,a tad bit annoyed.

Suddenly,five rhino riders surrounded the two fire nation fugitives,as Zuko got into a stance,but Iroh seemed "surprised"by who they were.

"Colonel Mongke." he said.

"What a pleasant surprise."

"If your surprised we're here,then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps." Mongke said.

"You know these guys?" Zuko asked.

"Sure,colonel Mongke and the rough rhinos are legendary,each one is a different kind of weapon specialist,they are also a very capable singing group. "

"We're not here to give a concert!" Mongke said.

"We're here to apprehend fugitives!"

"Would you like some tea first I'd love some,how about you Kahchi,I make you as a Jasmine man,am I right?"

"Enough stalling,round them up!"

One of the riders then through a ball and chain at Iroh,which he kicked away,making it wrap around one of the other Rhinos leg,the rider of that Rhino started firing fireballs at him,which he avoided,he then came up from behind and slapped the rhinos butt,causing it too ride off with both its rider and the one with the ball and chain.

Another of the rhinos fired an arrow at Zuko,which he blocked and broke,he then sent a fire wave into the bow,cutting the rope in the process,Iroh was dealing blow for blow against Mongke,as Zuko came up onto him,he jumped behind Mongke and sent him flying off his Rhino,Iroh used this opportunity too grab the ostrich horse and road on through the clearing,picking up Zuko along the way making their escape.

"Its nice to see old friends." Iroh said.

"Too bad you don't have any old friends that don't want to attack you." Zuko said,which made Iroh think a bit.

"Hmmm,old friends that don't want too attack me."

Back in the desert,the group was continuing on their way through,but that didn't mean that some things,weren't complicated.

"Can't you watch where your.." Sokka was about to say,after feeling someone walk into him,only too see that it was Toph.

"No." she said simply.

"Right sorry."

"Come on guys,we've got to stick together." Katara said.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Eli said,as he saw Sokka try to pry Toph off of him,she simply just pushed him off.

"Katara,can I have some more water?" she asked.

"Ok,but we've got to try to conserve it."

Katara then bended five drops of water and sent it to the three humans,Momo,and Balto.

"We're drinking your bending water?" Sokka said as he tasted the water.

"You used this on the swamp guys!"

"It does taste swampy." Toph said.

"I'm sorry,but that's all we have."

"Don't worry about them Katara." Neo said,as he felt the ground.

"They'll just have too deal, Sokka, you still have your Earth kingdom map?"

"Yeah."

"Let me see it."

Sokka reached into his bag and handed his map to Neo,who then pulled out another map from his roab.

"Where did you get that?" Katara asked.

"The professor."

Neo saw that The group was looking at him funny.

"What it's not like he's using it anymore?"

"I guess that's fair." Sokka said.

"So,what are you doing Master?" Eli asked.

"I'm trying too determine where we are,by comparing both Sokkas and the professors maps,we can pinpoint where we are in the desert and see just how far we are from the oasis."

"Huh,smart." Sokka said.

"I have my moments,this isn't the first time I've been lost in a desert."

While Neo looked at the maps,Sokka noticed something not far from them.

"Hey look!" he said.

As Neo continued too work,Sokka and the rest of the group ran over to a cactus in the desert,he immediately cut off a piece and began drinking the juice that was in it,Momo and Balto began too drink some too.

"Sokka wait,you shouldn't be eating strange plants." Katara said.

"There's water trapped inside these." Sokka said,as he tried too offer some to them.

"I don't know."

"Yeah,this might not be a good idea." Eli added.

"Suit yourself." Sokka said.

"Its very thirst quenching though."

Suddenly,Sokkas pupils got larger,and his head shook a little bit.

"Drink cactus juice,it will quench ya,nothing's quenchier,it's the quenchiest!" he said now high off his mind.

"Ok,I think you've had enough." Katara said,taking the cactus and poring the rest out.

"Ok,I think I've narrowed it down." Neo said,as he came up to the group,but then saw Balto rolling around on ground,as if her were just given a belly rub.

"What the neck happened to my Dog?"

"Sokka,Momo,and Balto drank some cactus juice." Eli said.

"They what?"

"Who lit Toph on Fire?" Sokka said,staring at Toph,Momo flew around in a circle real fast before crashing into the sand.

"Great,first Aang's moody,now half our group is high off their rocker."

"Can I get some of that cactus juice?" Toph asked.

"No." Neo said simply.

"Lets get moving."

"How did we get in the middle of the ocean?" high Sokka asked.

Neo and Katara just sighed.

Meanwhile,Aang was currently flying through the air looking for Appa,he blew his bison whistle a few times,but it seemed too have no effect.

"APPA!" He called out.

"APPA!"

When he saw that there was no sign of him anywhere,Aang began too become enraged.

"No...NO!"

He then brought down his staff and created a huge mushroom cloud in the middle of the desert.

As this was taken place,the rest of the group was not too far from where Aang was.

"What is that?" Katara asked.

"What,what is it?" Toph asked.

"Its a giant mushroom." high Sokka said.

"Maybe it's friendly!"

Neo sighed.

"Its probably Aang." He said.

"Lets just keep moving."

"I hope he's alright." Katara said.

"Friendly mushroom,mushy giant friend." high Sokka said,as he started swinging around.

"Come on mushy." an annoyed Neo said,as he dragged Sokka and Momo away.

Over at the desert oasis,Yu and Xin fu were in the middle of integrating one of the people there.

"Yeah,a little barefoot girl and her friends passed through here a few days ago." the man said.

"Did they give you an indication where they were heading?" Yu asked.

"Maybe,if you could give me a little incentive." the man said,trying too bribe them,unfortunately it didn't work.

"You suggesting I break your fingers?" Xin fu asked.

"They went into the desert,too bad there's almost no chance they survived."

"That's ok,cause she's wanted dead or alive."

"No she isn't." Yu said in protest.

"I'm pretty sure her father wants her alive."

Xin fu honestly didn't really care how Tophs father wanted her back,he was still pretty ticked over their last encounter and really just wanted the gold,he did however noticed some posters on a board,and one particular poster caught his eye.

"Hey look,fire nation wanted posters." he said.

"So?" Yu asked uninterested.

"So,look who's here."

Over by the bar,Yu and Xin fu noticed none other then Zuko and Iroh themselves.

Back in the desert,it was starting to get dusk,and the group was currently resting,while Neo planned their next move,it was at that moment,that a distraught Aang returned to the group.

"I'm sorry Aang." Katara said,as she went too comfort him.

"I know it's hard for you right now,but..."

"We need to focus on getting out of here." Neo interrupted,walking up to them.

"I understand the need too morn,but the faster we get out,the faster we can start looking for him and get to Ba sing se."

"What's the difference?" Aang said solemnly.

"We won't survive without Appa,we all know it."

"Oh great,he's gone emo." Eli said.

"Eli."

"Come on Aang." Katara said.

"We can do it if we all work together,right Toph?"

"As far as I can see,we're trapped in a giant bowl of sand pudding." Toph said kicking the sand.

"I got nothing."

"Sokka,any ideas how to find Ba sing se?"

"Why don't we ask the circle birds?" High Sokka said.

"Circle birds?" Neo asked confused.

Looking up,both he, Katara,and Eli saw what looked to be a combination of vultures and wasps,and they were circling the group below.

"Oh no,I'm not becoming desert food." Neo said.

"Katara,Eli,get them up,Katara walk with Toph since she can't see,Eli drag Sokka by his feet if you have to,Aang hold onto Momo,come here Balto."

Neo then lifted Balto onto his sholders,as everyone else grabbed their respective partners.

"We're gonna get out of this desert if it's the last thing we do,now let's move."

The group then began too make their was through the desert,they walked and walked and walked till night had fallen on the desert.

"I think we should stop for the night Neo." Katara said.

"Agreed,everyone take five." Neo said,and everyone,with the exception of himself and Katara,fell to the ground exhausted.

"I think I'm starting too understand why Skywalker hated sand." Eli said,as he emptied the sand that was in his boots.

"Is there anymore water?" Toph asked.

"This is the last of it." Katara said as she bent the water.

"Everyone can have a little drink."

As she bended the water,Momo suddenly flew through it,making it splash all over the floor.

"Momo no,you've killed us all!" high Sokka exclaimed as he crawled on the ground.

"No he hasn't." Katara said,as she bended the water out of the ground.

"Oh right,bending."

As this was happening,Neo looked at the sky and then thought of something.

"Sokka,let me see the scrolls you took from the library." he said.

"What,I didn't take anything,who told you that, IT WAS YOU,YOU RATTED ME OUT!"high Sokka said before pointing to Momo.

"Sokka we were there." Katara said,before taking the bag and handing it too Neo.

"It doesn't matter." Aang said.

"None of those scrolls will tell us how too find Appa."

"No,but we can find out how to get out of this desert and get to Ba sing se." Neo said.

"We can use the stars." Katara realized.

"Exactly,we'll travel by night when the air is cool,and rest during the day,we will get out of this desert and we will find Appa."

"For now,get some rest." Katara said.

"We'll start again in a few hours."

"You should get some rest too." Neo said.

"I'm fine,now what can I do to help?"

"I'm gonna need some light,and since Appa had my knapsack,I don't have a flashlight,so I'm gonna need you to hold my Lightsaber."

Katara suddenly got nervous.

"Don't worry,you have steady hands and I don't expect you too treat it like a toy."

"Ok."

Neo then placed his lightsaber in her hands,which to get surprise,was lighter then she expected.

"There's a red button right here,push it." he explained.

She did and the blade came to life.

"Wo,that's powerful." she said,after receiving a small kick from it.

"Now hold it still." Neo said,as he turned a dile to make the blade shorter.

"And just hold it there while I start searching the stars,if your arms get tired,let me know and we'll switch."

"Ok."

And the two went too work searching the stars.

Meanwhile,a little ways off from Neo and Katara,Toph and Eli were next to each,when Eli suddenly heard a sniffle,looking up,he saw that Toph had a tear in her eye.

"Toph." he whispered,so no one else can hear.

"What's wrong."

"I should've done more to save Appa,I should've tried too save him." she whispered back.

"Hey,hey hey,no don't do that to yourself,you couldn't have known that would happen,you did everything you could and you did what you were suppose to,it's not your fault and it's not my fault,it's not even their fault,it's the sandbenders,they took Appa away from us not you,you are not too blame."

"Aang doesn't think so."

"Aang can get off his high horse,it's not the end of the world that Appa's gone,it's sad,but not the end,it might be the end of the world if we don't get out of this desert though."

"Thanks Eli,I needed that."

"Don't suppose you could use a hug?"

"We're having a moment,don't make it weird."

"Sorry."

Toph then simply grabbed for Elis hand,which surprised him.

"How about something small,like this?" Toph said simply.

"I could live with that." Eli said,and the two just went on to sleep.

Back at the oasis,Iroh and Zuko were currently in search of help in how to get somewhere safe.

"No one here is going to help us." Zuko said irritated.

"These people look like filthy wanderers."

"So do we." Iroh said,before noticing someone in the corner.

"Ah,I think we've found out friend."

Zuko looked to where Iroh was looking and was shocked to see that Iroh was speaking of a man sitting at a Pai sho table.

"You brought us here too gamble on Pai sho?" he asked in shock.

"I don't think this is a gamble."

As the two made their way over to the man,Yu and Xin fu watched from another corner.

"Lets take them now!" Fu said in impatience,but Yu stopped him.

"This place is full of desperate men." he pointed out.

"If they find out we're collecting a bounty,we might have to fight then all just to keep our prize,patience."

"May I have this game?" Iroh asked the man at the Pai sho table.

"The guest has the first move." the man said,as Iroh sat down and placed a pai sho piece of the table.

"I see you favor the white lotus gambit,not many still cling to the ancient ways."

"Those who do,always find a friend." Iroh said.

"Then let us play."

The two then went about putting different pieces on the board,but instead of it seeming to be a simple game,the board had now been made into the shape of a larger White lotus piece.

"Welcome brother." the man said.

"The white lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets."

"What are you two talking about?" Zuko asked confused.

"I always tried to tell you that Pai sho is more then just a game." Iroh said.

"Its over,you two fugitives are coming with me!" a voice said from behind.

Looking the two saw Xin fu walking up to them,with Yu not to far behind.

"I knew it,you two are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads." the man suddenly exclaimed,as the whole place heard him.

"I thought you said he would help?" Zuko said on alert.

"He is,just watch." Iroh said calmly.

"You think your going to capture them and collect all the gold?" the man said,getting every attention.

They gathered around the party,as Xin fu and Yu prepared too defend themselves and their prize,the two earthbenders then went to work taking out everyone that got beat them,not realizing that the man,Iroh,and Zuko were making their escape.

Back in the desert,the group was still resting up for the night,and as much as she tried to fight sleep,eventually Katara too had dozed off,unfortunately the same could not be said for Neo,as he had finally finished reading the stars,it was time to get moving.

"Katara." he said,waking the water tribe girl.

"Katara wake up."

"Huh?" she said a little dreary.

"What's happening?"

"Its time to get moving,get everyone up."

Katara nodded her head and went about waking the group up.

"Come on." she said,as she went over to Sokka.

"Get up,we need to go."

"Yesterday my mouth tasted like mud." Toph said.

"Now it just taste like sand,I never thought I'd miss mud so much."

"At least there be water." Eli said rubbing his eyes.

As everyone was getting up,Katara asked over too Aang,who hadn't moved yet.

"I'm awake." he said.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Well,we need to get moving if we want to get out of this sand pit." Katara said,as Aang sat up,he noticed something in sky that had a familiar shape.

"Appa!" he said excitingly.

"Appa,but why would princess Yue need him,she's the moon she flies by herself." High Sokka said,as he rubbed Momos tail against his face.

Unfortunately for the group,it wasn't Appa.

"Its just cloud." Katara said,but then realized something.

"Wait a cloud,Aang,fly up there and bend the water into here."

As Katara handed him her sack,he simply snatched it away annoyed and flew up onto the sky bending the water into the sack,before arriving back down to the others.

"Wow,there's hardly anything in here." she said,as the sack felt light.

"I'M SORRY OK!" Aang exclaimed as he was reaching his witsend.

"ITS A DESERT CLOUD,I DID WHAT I COULD,WHAT'S ANYONE ELSE DONE,WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"More then you that's for sure." Eli said,as he got between Aang and Katara.

"What did you say?" Aang asked in anger.

"You heard me,she and Neo have done more for this group then you have arrowhead."

"Well excuse me for worrying about Appa,while everyone else has been selfish and thinking about themselves!"

"SELFISH!"

Suddenly,Eli began pushing Aang back in his own anger.

"WE'RE NOT THE ONES WHO WENT FLYING OFF LEAVING HIS FRIENDS TOO FEND FOR THEMSELVES IN A DESERT,WE HAVEN'T BEEN SULKEN UP A STORM AND BEEN KEEPING TO OURSELVES LIKE A STUPID FIVE YEAR OLD,OH AND ANOTHER THING,WE HAVEN'T BEEN TAKING OUR ANGER OUT ON THE PEOPLE WE CARE FOR JUST BECAUSE OF A STUPID,HAIRY,LITTLE FUR BALL!"

"HE'S NOT STUPID,YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

"MAKE ME BALDY!"

"Boys stop it!" Katara said,but neither one was listening.

"COME ON,YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE THIS GREAT THOUGH COSMIC BEING MAKE ME,COME ON HIT ME,HIT ME,HIT ME!"

In his frustration,Aang swung his staff around trying to hit Eli upside the head,but Eli managed too dodge it and punched Aang in the face,which Aang returned by sending a gust of wind at Eli sending him flying.

"Ooh,fight fight fight!" High Sokka said,as Momo chirped.

"Ok Baldy,wanna dance?" Eli said as he got up.

"Then come on,let's dance."

The two then charged each other,as Aang sent another wave of air towards Eli,who managed too dodge the blast and came down,sending a kick to Aang's face,as he landed on the ground,he brought up a lot of sand and mixed it with air,and sent towards Eli,who brought his arms up to his face to block the sand from getting in his eyes,as he looked up,he saw Aang coming down with his Staff yelling as he went,Eli managed to move out of the way as Aang came down on the ground,Eli then wrapped his right and around Aang to keep him from using his staff again and used his left to punch Aang twice,until he used his airbending from his mouth,too blow both of them back,as the two got up and stated each other down,Eli ignited his lightsaber,while Aang got his staff ready,the two then charged each other.

"STOP IT!Katara yelled in desperation,and before the two boys collided,they suddenly found themselves floating in the air.

Everyone looked to see Neo using the force to stop the two boys,he first caused their weapons too escape their hands,then he forced the two too slam into each other,then he made slam into the ground,hard.

"That is enough." Neo said sternly.

"He started it!" Aang exclaimed.

"Oh please,you started it when you took your anger out on Toph and Katara!" Eli added.

"I don't care who started it,I'm finishing it,I did not crashland and go through everything we've been through,just to die in a desert,Aang,I understand your pain of loosening Appa,but sulking in the desert and taking your anger out on everyone is not gonna help find him,and it's not gonna get us out of this desert,so pull yourself together and help us get out of here,and when we get out,we'll do our best too find Appa,ok?"

Aang at first did not respond.

"Ok?" Neo said with a little more force.

"Fine." Aang said.

"Eli,I understand you defending Katara and your girlfriends honor.."

"Girlfriend,wha...what Girlfriend?" Eli tried to play coy.

"Eli."

"Sorry."

"But drawing your lightsaber out of anger and using it against an innocent,is not the way to go by it,understand?"

"Yes master."

"Killing each other is not gonna get us out of the desert any faster,so start acting a little old then your age,call a truce and let's get moving,cause the longer we wait here,the more night time we'll loose,now let's move."

After Eli Aang one last quick glare towards each other,the group began too move out again,unfortunately they didn't get very far,as Toph was quick too realize.

"Ow!" she went.

"What happened?" Neo asked.

"I am so sick of not feeling where I'm going,and who buries a boat in the middle of the desert?"

"Boat?" Katara asked.

"Believe me,I kicked hard enough to feel plenty of vibrations."

"On the bright side,you can now see." Eli said giving two thumbs up.

"Yeah,but now my foot hurts like crap."

Aang then used his airbending to shed some of the sand off of the boat,and when he finished,a ray of hope suddenly shined.

"Its one of the gliders the sandbenders use." Katara said,as she climbed on.

"And look,it's got some kind of compass on it,I bet it can point us out of here."

"Aang,you can airbend the sail so that we can use it,Katara and I will navigate and tell you where to go,we gonna get make it out of here. "

Meanwhile with Zuko and Iroh,they had managed to get away from Yu and Xin fu and arrived at some sort of flower shop.

"Now that you've played Pai sho,are you going to do some flower arranging,or is someone in this club going to offer some help?" Zuko said,still a tad bit annoyed.

"You must forgive my nephew." Iroh said.

"He is not an initiate and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts."

"It is an honor to welcome such a high ranking member of the order of the white lotus,being a grand master,you must know so many secrets." the man said,as Iroh knocked on a door,to which a latch opened up.

"Who knocks at the guarded gate?" a person on the other side said.

"One who has eaten the fruit,and tasted it's mysteries." Iroh said,to which the door was then opened,but before Zuko could enter,Iroh stopped him.

"I'm afraid it's members only,you'll have to wait out here."

Iroh then closed the door,much to Zukos irritation.

Inside the room,many members of this order had gathered together,the group was in full conversation with one another,until suddenly a secret door opened and revealed a man in a hooded roab,then everyone went silent.

"Please." he said,as he was followed by another hooded figure.

"Be seated,we have much to discuss and very little time."

Meanwhile,back in the desert,the group was racing through the desert,as they hoped too find some form of civilization.

"The needle on this compass doesn't seem to be pointing north,according to the charts." Katara said.

"Take it easy little lady." high Sokka said.

"I'm the sure the sand folks who built this baby know how to get around."

"Can I please push him off?" Neo said.

"No."

Neo deadpanned,he then looked ahead and saw something in the distance.

"There's the cause of your broken compass." he said.

"That giant rock up ahead."

"It must be the magnetic center of the desert." Katara added.

"A rock?" Toph said excitingly.

"Yes let's go!"

"Maybe we'll find water." Katara said.

"Maybe we'll find some sandbenders." Aang said in a dark tone,which Neo heard.

Back at the white lotus gathering.

"There we will get you passports into Ba sing se,and secure your escape from any further interference." the man said.

"Thank you,your help us most appreciated." Iroh said with a bow.

"Now on to our next topic." the hooded man said.

"I have received word from our brother Paku,that you have integrated a Jedi into our ranks."

"Yes."

"Not since the time of avatar Roku,has a Jedi ever been initiated into our ranks,why this boy,why Neo sumdac?"

"In many ways he reminds me of Zuko when he was younger,strong courageous,respectful,honorable,and above all else,human,he can prove to be beneficial to our ranks in the days of the final battle,he could become a great asset to us,though he is still young and has much too learn,I believe he can help bring back balance to this world."

"And what of the other boy,Eli tal gunn?"

"He is still growing,both humanly,and accordingly."

"Is his Jedi training complete?"

"That remains to be seen."

The hooded figure stayed in a train of thought for a second,before speaking.

"I'm afraid Neo sumdac is not quite ready to join us,for he still has many demons he must exorcise,but I believe you are correct master Iroh,he would be beneficial to our ranks,when he is ready,I also believe we should complete Eli tal gunn's training as well,when the time of the comet is close."

"I understand." Iroh said.

"Master Creed."

Back in the desert,the group had finally made it to the rock,and although there wasn't any water,it was the first real sign of civilization in a while.

"Ahh,finally." Toph said,as she fell back and stated making a rock angel.

"Solid ground."

"Hey guys,check this out." Eli said,as he was near a cave.

The group made their way in it and there was yellow slime all over the place.

"I think my head is starting to clear out the cactus juice." Sokka said.

"And look." he said as he and Momo took a bite out of the yellow stuff,only to spit it out.

"Taste like rotten penguin meat,ooh,I feel woozy."

"You've been hallucinating on cactus juice all day,and then you just lick something you find stuck to the wall of a cave?" Katara asked annoyed at her brother.

"I have a natural curiosity."

"Your an idiot." Neo said,he then picked a little off the wall and sniffed it.

"Oh crap." he said.

"This isn't a cave, it's a nest."

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"Toph?

"He's right." Toph said,as she too started backing away.

"There's something buzzing in here,and it's coming right for us!"

"Out,out,everybody out!" Neo said,as they ran out of the cave.

Turns out the cave was really the nest for the vulture wasp,as they came flying out of the cave surrounding the group.

"Not good!" Eli said.

"Everyone back to back!" Neo said,as everyone got back to back against each other.

"We need to fight our way back to the glider."

"But we don't even know where too go!" Eli added.

"Its better then staying here!" Katara added.

"Good point!"

Aang sent a wave of air towards one vulture wasp,as Toph sent another flying as it landed on a rock,she then went another rock flying,only for it too land inches away from Sokka.

"What are you doing?" Sokka exclaimed.

"That rock almost crushed me!"

"Sorry,I can't tell where they are in the air!" Toph explained.

"Toph,high on your left!" Neo said,as he avoided another bugs incoming,Toph then sent a rock towards it and hit it.

"Yes,now behind you,three on your tail!"

Toph sent three rocks into them.

"Eli,sabers."

both Jedis then ignited their lightsabers and went on too slash at any that got close to them,another flew by them,as Sokka decided to go after it.

"I got this one!" He said as he started swinging...at air.

"Sokka,there's nothing there!" Katara said.

"I guess my heads not as clear as I thought."

"You think?" Neo said.

"We have to get out of here,I'm completely out of water to bend!"

"Lets roll!"

Suddenly one of the Vulture wasp grabbed Momo.

"Momo!" Aang called out,suddenly out of nowhere,Eli ran pass everyone and onto the Vulture wasp.

"Eli!" Katara called out.

"No!" Aang said.

"I'm not loosening anyone else out here!"

Aang then set off after them,as the group continued too move forward.

"Toph,on you sixth!" Neo said and Toph sent another rock out hitting the Vulture wasp.

"Yeah,she got it!" Sokka exclaimed,before stopping.

"She got it,right?"

"Yes,let's move!" Katara said,as they continued on.

Meanwhile,Eli was doing his best too hold on to the Vulture wasp that had Momo,as Aang followed behind.

"Let the lemurs go!" Eli said as he struggled,he drew his lightsaber and cut one of the arms holding Momo,releasing him,as Momo flew back towards Aang,he then sent a gust of wind towards the Vulture wasp,which Eli saw coming,causing him too jump from the wasp at the last minute,the air hit the wasp,killing it instantly.

Both boys landed on the ground and looked at each.

"Look." Aang started to say.

"Don't mention it." Eli said,as he had a good idea what Aang was gonna say,and the two and Momo made their way back.

Back with the others,they had made it to the bottom,but unfortunately were still surrounded.

"On your left!" Katara told Toph,who then sent another towards one of the wasp,Neo used his lightsaber to keep them back,until suddenly,sand shot up from the ground,sending the rest of the wasp in a retreat.

When the guys got a look at their rescuers,they saw that it was just in fact the sandbenders,they were then joined by Aang and Eli.

Back at the flower shop,the meeting between Iroh and the others had finished,as they made their way out,waking Zuko in the process.

"What's going on?" He said on alert.

"Is the club meeting over?"

"Everything is taken care of." Iroh replied.

"We're heading to Ba sing se."

"Ba sing se,why would we be going to the earth kingdom capital?"

"The city is filled with refugees." the man said.

"No one will notice two more."

"We can hide in plain sight,and it's the safest place in the world from the fire nation,even I couldn't break through the city."

"I have passports for our guest." a younger man said.

"But there's a problem,two men are out on the street looking for them."

"Plan b then."

"Plan b?" Zuko asked.

A few minutes later,the younger man had walked out of the flower shop with two flower pots,as Yu and Xin fu walked in pass him.

"Hey you!" Xin fu said,as he held up a wanted poster for Iroh and Zuko.

"Where are these men,I got a too that they're in your shop?"

"As you can see,no one is here but us." the man said.

"We know all about your secret back door." Yu said.

"Knock it down."

Xin fu then kicked in the door,only too see that no one was there,there wasn't even a sign of the secret door,all that was there,was a white lotus pai sho piece.

"Some unlucky soul has an incomplete pai sho set." Yu said,as he picked the piece up.

"Lets just go back too finding the girl." Xin fu said in frustration.

Unbeknownst to them however,Iroh and Zuko,we're in the flower pots.

Back in the desert,the group was now having too deal with the sandbenders,who were not quite about the fact that the group was on their property.

"What are you doing on our land with a sandbender sailor ?" the leader said.

"From the looks of it,you stole it from the hami tribe. "

"We didn't steal it." Neo said.

"That's right,we found the sailor abandoned in the desert." Katara said.

"We're traveling with the avatar,our bison was stolen and we have to get to Ba sing se."

"You dare accuse out people of theft,while you ride on a stolen sand sailor?" a younger man said,who's voice Toph noticed.

"Quiet Ghashiuh,no one accused our people of anything,if what they say is true,we must give them hospitality."

"A little defensive isn't he?" Neo said,becoming suspicious of the boy.

"I recognize the sons voice." Toph said.

"He's the one that stole Appa."

"Are you sure?" Katara asked,suddenly Balto began too growl.

"I never forget a voice."

"And it seems Balto never forgets a smell." Neo said.

"You stole Appa!" Aang said.

"What did you do too him?"

"They're lying,they're the thieves!" Ghas said in defense.

"I don't know,with her hearing and his scent,it's hard to ignore the evidence."

Aang in his anger and frustration,sent a gust of wind into one of the sailors.

"Where is my Bison,you tell me where he is now!" he said.

"Master,Balto bit one of them on the right leg." Eli said.

"Left up your pant leg." Neo said.

"What,no."Ghas said in protest.

"If you didn't do anything wrong,you have nothing too worry about. "

"Do it." the leader said.

"But father."

"Do it!"

Ghas reluctantly did as he was told,and sure enough,there was a dog bite.

"What did you do?"

"I,i.."

"You said to put a muzzle on him!" Toph said.

"He what?" Eli asked shocked.

"You muzzled Appa!?" Aang exclaimed,then suddenly began too channel the avatar state.

"Oh no,everyone take cover!" Neo said as everyone ran for cover,as Aang started too let loose,only Katara remained where she was.

"I'm sorry,I didn't know it belonged to the avatar!"

"Tell me where Appa is!" Aang said in multiple voices.

"I traded him to some merchants,he's probably in Ba sing se by now,they were going to sell him there,please,we'll escort you out of the desert,we'll help however we can!"

Aangs power began too rise,as he began too lift up from the ground nearly destroying everything in his path,he would have destroyed more,had a hand not suddenly touched his,looking down,he saw Katara,who pulled him down into a hug,at first he didn't calm down,but eventually he allowed himself too come out of the avatar state,and finally allowed himself too feel emotion for the first time,as tears escaped his eyes.

(I'M BACK,ANOTHER NEW CHAPTER OF BEND-FORE IS DONE,SORRY IS SOME OF THE WRITING IS A TAD BIT WEIRD,MY KENDALL THAT I WRITE THIS ON RECENTLY HAD AN UPDATE,AND THE SPELL CHECK IS JUST OUT OF WHACK.

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER,NEXT ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MAXIMAS PRIME,THEN SPIDERTITAN,THEN BACK TO BEND FORE,AND I'M PROBABLY GONNA INTRODUCE A NEW STORY SOON WON'T SAY WHEN,BUT IT'S COMING.

UNTIL THEN,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,GOD BLESS.)


	33. Book 2:A new hope

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGHING ON,I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR STAR WARS)

WATER,EARTH,FIRE,AIR..

Long ago,in a galaxy far far away,the Jedi fought to preserve peace and balance, before the dark times,before the clone wars,a Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi,and in a desperate move to survive, me and a young padawn named Eli tal-gunn escaped,eventually arriving on a planet in the unknown region where people can control the elements and a 100 year war has been taken place,we also met three young people who are taken a Stand in the war,water tribe siblings Katara and Sokka, and a young man named Aang who's the avatar, who can control all four elements, and although his skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he can end the war once and for all...but I believe, Aang can save the world.

STAR WARS:THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK TWO:EARTH

(Que opening:FT.:fairy tail)

It had been less then a few days since the group had managed too get out of the desert,and they were currently enjoying a nice simple swimming time near a water fall,as Eli and Aang floated in the water and Toph kicked her feet in it,Sokka and Neo were looking over the map of the earth kingdom so they could plan their next route.

"Waterbending bomb!" Katara said,as she jumped from above the water fall and into the lake below,sending water on everyone,this got a laugh out of everyone,even Neo released a chuckle.

"Sure,five thousand year old maps from the spirit library,just splash some water on them." Sokka said,as he held up the map.

"Sorry." Katara said,as she rang out her hair,she then used Waterbending too bend the water out of the map,unfortunately it was made wet again,as Balto shook the excess water off of him and onto Sokka and Neo.

"Stupid dog." He said.

"So did you figure out what route we're going to take?" Aang asked.

"Ok,we just got out of the desert,so we should be around here." Sokka said,pointing out the map.

"And we need to go to Ba sing se,which is here." Neo added.

"It looks like the only passage connecting the South to the north,is this sliver of land called the serpent's pass."

"You sure that's the best way too go?" Toph asked.

"Unfortunately it's the only way too go." Neo said.

"Yeah,it's not like we have Appa too fly us." Sokka added,only too get hit by Katara,and his poney tail get pulled by Neo.

"What is wrong with you?" Neo said.

"Can't you be a little more sensitive?" Katara added.

And everyone looked too Aang,who had a somewhat unemotional look on his face.

"Katara it's ok." he said.

"I know I was upset about losing Appa before,but I just want too focus on getting to Ba sing se and telling the earth king about the solor eclipse."

Neo and Eli looked at each other as he said this, not believeing what he was saying for a second.

"Oh,well ok,I'm glad your doing better." Katara said.

"Then to Ba sing se we go,no distractions." Sokka said,just then,a distraction came in the form of three people one of which was a pregnant woman.

"Hello there fellow refugees!" the man said.

"So much for no distractions." Eli said.

"Zip it." Sokka muttered.

"So,are you guys heading too Ba sing se too?" Aang asked.

"Sure are." The man who's name was Than said.

"We're trying to get there before my wife Ying has her baby."

"Great,we can travel through the serpent's pass together." Katara said,only too get scared looks on the faces of the newcomers.

"The serpent's pass." Ying said.

"Only the truly desperate take that deadly route."

"Deadly route, great pick Sokka." Toph said,as she punched Sokka's arm,making him fall down.

"Well,we are desperate."Sokka said rubbing his arm.

"Because we had no other way." Neo said.

"Do you guys happen too know another way into Ba sing se?"

"Of course." said Than.

"You should come with us too Full moon bay,ferries take refugees across the lake,it's the fastest way to Ba sing se."

"And,it's hidden,so the fire nation can't find it." Ying added.

"Hmm,peaceful ferry ride?" Katara summarized.

"Or deadly pass."

"Deadly pass." Eli said,getting weird looks from everyone.

"I mean peaceful ferry."

"Lets just go." Neo said,and the whole group began too move out,but Ying as took a step,she suddenly tripped and nearly fell,had it not been for Balto acting quickly and stopping her fall.

"Oh,thank you little one." she said,as she petted Baltos head,they then continued forward.

A NEW HOPE

A little while later,the group had arrived at a cave and eventually found a wall that dropped due too earthbenders making it fall,they then saw at least five ships ready too set sail,as there were multiple passengers sitting all around,waiting for the next ferry too become available.

"I can't believe how many people's lives have been uprooted by the fire nation." Katara said.

"We're all looking for a better life safe behind the walls of Ba sing se." said Than.

"This was how it was on other planets during the clone wars." Neo whispered to Katara.

"The war left scars on everyone,some say the republic suffered,others say the separatist did,but really,it's the people who suffered,their planets full of fire and ash,and death,it's never pretty."

"War is terrible and useless." Aang said.

"It only destroys and kills,it never solves anything."

"Maybe,but in some situations like this war,it's necessary."

Meanwhile,over on one of the ferries that had just left port,Iroh and Zuko were currently on their way too Ba sing se as well.

"Who would have thought after all these years,I'd return too the place of my greatest military disgrace." Iroh said,as he suddenly put on a straw hat.

"As a tourist."

"Look around you." Zuko said.

"We're not tourist,we're refugees,I'm sick of eating rotten food,sleeping in the dirt,I'm tired of living like this!"

"Aren't we all." a voice said from behind,looking,Iroh and Zuko looked and saw three young kids close to Zuko's age,one of which had a straw in his mouth.

"Name's Jet,these are my freedom fighters,Smellerbee,and Longshot."

"Hey." went Zuko.

"Hello." added Iroh.

"Here's the deal,I hear the captain is eating like a king while the refugees have to feed off his scraps,doesn't seem fair does it?"

"What sort of king is he eating like?" Iroh asked.

"The FAT,happy kind."

To this,Iroh began too drool,Zuko,looking at his disgusting food,tosses it into the water.

"I'm in." he said.

As they walked away,Iroh looked up in the sky and gasped,which Zuko heard.

"Uncle,what's wrong?" He said.

"Oh,it's nothing,maybe just sea sickness." Iroh replied,Zuko just rolled his eyes and walked away,as Iroh looked Back up into the sky.

Back over in the ferry port,the group was now in line waiting too get their tickets,unfortunately,the ticket lady was not quite willing too let just anyone in.

"One cabbage worm could destroy the entire ecosystem of Ba sing se!" She exclaimed,she then ordered the earth kingdom soldiers too destroy the cabbage cart with a giant platypus.

"My cabbages!" the cabbage man exclaimed,as he was taken away.

"Him again?" Eli said.

"Business must not have picked up back at that village we last saw him." Neo said.

"Next!" the ticket lady said.

"Uh,six tickets too Ba sing se please." Aang said.

"Passports!"

"Oh,no one told us about passports."

"Don't you know who this is,he's the avatar?" Sokka said.

"Ah,I see fifty avatars a day,and by the way,not very a impressive costume."

Looking too their right,they saw a bunch of guys dressed like Aang.

"Besides,no animals allowed,do I need too call security?"

The group then got a look at the platypus,who was currently chowing down on a cabbage.

"That won't be necessary." Aang said.

"NEXT!"

"I'll take care of this." Toph said,as she placed a crest on the desk.

"My name is Toph beifong,and I need six tickets."

"Ah,a golden seal of the flying boar,it is my pleasure to help anyone of the beifong family."

"It is your pleasure,as you can see in blind,and three of these imbeciles are my valets,and the other two,are my personal bodyguards."

The ticket lady looked at each of the group and saw Aang,Sokka,and Katara huddled together making cheesy grins,while Neo acted like he was looking as if someone was out too hurt Toph,while Eli,just crossed his arms and made a smolder look too act tough.

"But the animals.."

"The lemur is my seeing lemur,while the wolf's keeps an eye out for threats that my bodyguards can't see."

"Like right now,it can tell your Platypus had fleas." Neo said.

"What?" said the ticket lady,as she looked and saw that the platypus was in fact scratching itself.

"Well,normally it's only one ticket per passport,but this document is so official,I guess it's worth six tickets."

She proceeded too stamp all six tickets with approval.

"Thank you very much." Toph said,as she took the tickets,and as the group walked away,Eli made the I've got my eye on you gesture too the ticket lady,when Neo saw this,he immediately grabbed Eli from the back of the shirt and dragged him away.

"Alright,we scammed that lady good." Sokka exclaimed.

"Sokka shut up!" Neo said,knowing they weren't exactly out of ear shot from the ticket booth,suddenly someone grabbed Sokka from behind,when everyone turned,they saw that it was a girl about their age.

"Tickets and passports please." she said.

"Is there a problem?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah I've gotta problem,with you."

As the group saw this,Neo couldn't help but smirk,he knew exactly who it was.

"I've seen your type before,probably sarcastic,think your hilarious,and let me guess,your traveling with the avatar and warriors from beyond the stars."

"You forgot he's strongest warrior in his whole tribe." Neo said,as he finally turned around.

"Dude." Sokka interjected.

"That's right,you do seem pretty proud of yourself huh?"

"Do I,know you?"

"You mean,you don't remember,maybe this will jog your memory."

She then proceeded too give Sokka a kiss on the cheek.

"Suki!" Sokka exclaimed as he gave her a hug.

"Sokka it's good too see you." she replied back.

"Ah man,I was hoping she'd hog tie him again." Eli said,which earned a bit of a chuckle from Neo.

A little later,the group was at a waiting port,waiting for the call too board,as they did that,they caught up with Suki.

"You look so different without your make up." Katara said.

"And the new outfit,is not exactly an improvement." Neo added.

"That crabby lady makes all security guards wear them." Suki said,she then turned too Sokka.

"And look at you sleeveless guy,been working out?"

"Ahuh,I grab a tree branch and do a few chin touches every now and then,nothing major." Sokka said flexing his muscles.

"Suki don't encourage him,you know bettrr." Neo said,getting an aggravated look.

"Are the other Kyoshi warriors here?" Aang asked.

"Yeah,after you left Kyoshi,we wanted to find a way to help people,we ended up escorting some refugees and we've been here ever since."

As she explained this,Momo flew up next too her and she petted him,she petted Balto too,who was sitting next too his master.

"Hi Momo,it's good to see you too,and it's nice too meet you Balto,so,why are you guys getting tickets for the ferry,wouldn't you just fly across on Appa?"

Everyone then looked down in sadness.

"Appa 's missing." said Neo.

"We hope too find him in Ba sing se,you haven't happened too have seen him have you?"

"No,I'm sorry too hear that,you doing ok?" she said to Aang,he looked at everyone who were waiting for an answer.

"I'm doing fine." he said annoyed.

"Would everyone stop worrying about me?"

"Nope." Eli said.

"Avatar Aang!" someone called out.

The group looked down and saw Than and his wife and charge,standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"You have too help us,someone took all of our belongings,our passports,our tickets,everything's gone!"

"Did you see which way the thief went?" Neo said.

"No."

"I'll talk too the lady." Aang said.

FIVE MINUTES LATER...

"No passports,no tickets!" the ticket lady said.

"But she's pregnant,and all of their stuff was stolen,you have too make an exception." Aang argued.

"No exceptions!"

"But you just made an exception with us ten minutes ago!" Neo said.

"Oh you mean the scam you played on me?"

Everyone then looked too Sokka with dirty looks.

"What?" he said all innocent.

"How was I supposed too know she'd catch on."

"Give me back the tickets."

Neo took all the tickets from everyone,and handed them back too the ticket lady,who then proceeded too tear them up.

"If I just gave away tickets willy nilly to anyone,there would be no order,you know what that means,no more civilization!"

"But.."

" Next! "

The group then walked away from the ticket table and back over too Than and Ying.

"Great,now what are we gonna do?" Eli asked.

"Don't worry,you'll get to city safely." Aang said to Than and Ying.

"I'll lead you through the serpent's pass."

A while later,the group was starting too make their way over too the opening of the serpent's pass.

"I can't believe we're going through the serpent's pass." Sokka said.

"I can't believe your still complaining about it." Toph said.

"It was your idea in the first place." Eli said.

"I know but still."

"I'm coming too." Suki said,who was now in her Kyoshi warrior uniform.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka,I'd thought you'd want me too come?"

"I do,it's just.."

"Just what?"

"Its nothing,I'm glad your coming."

Suki just walked pass him and joined up with the others,with Neo standing right there.

"She's not Yue,you know that right?" Neo said.

"I do but.."

"But what?"

"Its nothing."

Sokka then moved too join the others,with Neo not too far behind.

The group came up too an opening that lead too a path that ran across an open ocean,and had several rocky mounts.

"This is the serpent's pass?Sokka asked.

"I thought it be more,windy."

" Yeah,like a little more serpent like. "Eli added.

"Must have misnamed it."

"I'm sure there's another reason for the name." Neo ssid.

"What do you mean?"

"Just a feeling ."

"Look at the writing." Ying said.

"How awful."

"What does it say?" Toph asked.

"It says," Abandon hope". "Katara read.

"How can we abandon hope?" Ying said.

"Its all we have."

"I don't know." Aang said.

"The monks used to say that hope was just a distraction,so maybe we do need too abandoned hope."

"What are you talking about?" Katara said.

"Hope is not going to get us into Ba sing se,and it's not going too help us find Appa,we need to focus on what we're doing right now,and that's getting across this path."

" Ok,if you say so. "

The group then began too make their way across the serpent's pass. "

"And I thought the council was hardheaded." Eli whispered to Neo.

"What is it with people and giving up perfectly good emotions?" Neo added.

"I just don't get it."

"The fire nation controls the western lake." Suki explained as they walked along the pass.

"Rumor has it they're working on something big on the other side of it,and they don't want anyone to find out what it is."

"Is that part of the reason why you guys have stuck around?" Neo asked.

"Something like that,unfortunately we haven't been able too find anything due too the scouting ships."

"Scouting ships?" Eli said,when Suddenly Than slipped on the edge and nearly fell,when Balto came out nowhere bit at his belt and held him still,until Toph created another ledge that Than could land on.

"I'm ok." he said,as he climbed back on,he then petted Balto on the head.

"Thank you small creature."

Neo then looked out to the ship that was passing by and motioned for everyone too stop.

"No body move." he said.

As they watched,Neo had seen a rock fall into the water below and looked at the ship again,he then saw them readying a fireball.

"They've spotted us!" he said.

"Move move move!"

The group then took off running as a fireball hit the top of a mountain.

"Heads up!" Eli said.

As Suki looked up,she saw rocks coming her way,when Sokka came up from behind and pushed her out of the way,unfortunately,the rocks were now coming his way,when Toph created a slide that sent the rocks over Sokka and into the water below.

"Suki are you ok?" Sokka said as he helped Suki up.

"You have to be more careful."

The two then ran pass Toph and Eli without acknowledging them.

"Thanks for saving my life Toph." Eli said.

"Hey no problem Sokka." Toph added,and the two took off after them.

"Another one coming in!" Neo said,When Aang used his airbending too send the fireball back too the ship,which allowed the group too fully escape.

That night,the group was making camp and Sokka was still acting weird,as Suki was making her bed near the cliff.

"Suki,you shouldn't sleep there!" Sokka said,as he took Suki's bed and laid it somewhere else.

"Who knows how stable this ledge is,it could give away at any moment."

"Sokka I'm fine,stop worrying!" Suki said,annoyed by him.

"Your right,your right,your perfectly capable of taken care of...WAIT...never mind,I thought I saw a spider,but your find."

Sokka then patted her on the shoulder and walked away.

"What am I watching?" Eli asked.

"A ship seeking fast." Toph replied.

Speaking of ships,over at the ferry,Zuko,Jet,and Smellerbee were sneaking through the ferry and made it into the pantry,Smellerbee stood outside the door and kept watch for any guards,Zuko and Jet then went inside the pantry and started grabbing whatever food they could,Jet used his sword too cut the lines of meat that were being held and used a bag too catch them,when he suddenly grabbed his shoulder.

"You ok?" Zuko asked,as he used his two sword too fold several bowls on top of each other.

"Yeah,just an old war wound." Jet said.

"Fought this guy once who was an excellent swords men,used a sheaf too break my arm,now I'm a one man swordsmen,hopefully I'll find him one day,and then get a rematch."

"Guards coming!" Smellerbee whispered.

The three ran over too the edge,where Longshot fired an arrow with a rope tied too it,and the three slid down it,as the guards came by,the group snuck away.

Back with the group,Aang was standing by himself on the edge,as Katara came up too him.

"You know it's ok too miss Appa right?" she said,but he did not acknowledge her.

"What's going on with you,in the desert all you cared about was finding Appa,and now,it's like you don't care about him at all."

"You saw what I did out there." he said finally.

"I was so angry about loosening Appa,that I couldn't control myself,I hated feeling like that."

"But now your not letting yourself feel anything,I know sometimes it hurts more to hope and it hurts more too care,but you have to promise me that you won't stop caring,come on,you need a hug."

But Aang just simply gave her an emotionless bow.

"Thank you for your concern Katara." He said,and then walked away,leaving a heartbroken Katara behind.

As Aang walked down the path,he heard a voice behind him.

"You know she's just trying too help right?" it was Neo,he was standing by a dead tree,with Balto standing beside him.

"It doesn't matter,nothing matters." Aang said emotionless.

"We won't find Appa with hope and all that stuff,it won't help one bit."

"Wow,did Eli really hit you that hard while we were in the desert,because your are just full of wonderful things you know that?"

"Appa is gone,what good is hope,what good is any emotion,when all it will do is make me loose,hope won't help us find Appa,it won't help us defeat the fire nation,and it won't bring my people...,it will just cause me too loose everything."

"Then just fly away."

"Huh?"

"If that's your logic,then just fly away,and we'll fight the fire nation without you,cause if you think hope is just a waist of time,then this whole journey has been pointless,both on this stupid pass,and in this war,look Aang,I understand completely how you feel,you think your the only one who's lost something and nearly lost hope in the process,remember when you first met me,I was distant,always waking up at night from nightmares,I lost everything as well,but you know what helped me?"

Aang shook his head.

"I talked about it,dealt with it,I didn't keep it all bottled up inside forever,you are these people's only hope of making it too Ba sing se safely,and you are the world's only hope of ending this war,and,you are Appas only hope of being found,don't give up on hope yet Aang."

With that,Neo left Aang alone too think on his words.

Over with Sokka,he was sitting on a tree stump looking at the moon,as Suki came up too join him.

"Its a beautiful moon." she said.

"Yeah,it really is." he replied.

"Look,I know your just trying to help,but I can take care of myself."

"I know you can."

"Then why are you acting so,overprotective?"

"Its,so hard to lose someone you care about,something happened at the North pole and I couldn't protect someone,I don't want anything like that too happen ever again."

"I lost someone I care about too,he didn't die,he just went away,I only had a few days to get to know him,but he was smart,and funny,and brave."

"Yeah,Neos a pretty cool guy."

"Its not Neo I'm talking about."

"Wait,then who are you talking about,is he taller then me?"

"No,he's about your hight."

"Is he better looking?"

"Oh for Pete said it is you ,you idiot!" Eli called out in the distance.

"Oh."

The two smiled at each other,and moved close too give each other a kiss,but then Sokka stopped.

"I can't." he said.

"I'm sorry." Suki replied.

"No,you shouldn't be."

As Sokka walked by,Eli,Toph,and a recent arriving Neo,had watched all this unfold.

"What's up with him?" Eli asked.

"Why won't he let her in, theoretically."

"Because he still hasn't dealt with Yue's death." Neo replied,which confused Eli.

"Think back to the Swamp,everyone of us saw something that we each had a connection with in some way shape or form,Aang saw Toph,which eventually lead us too her."

"Thank the force."

"Stop it,You apparently saw this Creed clan,which means you have sort of connection with them,Katara saw her mother,which means she has unresolved issues concerning her death,Sokka saw Yue,which mean he's not moved in from it yet..."

"What did you see,you never really told us that?"

"I saw Xever, who as we all know,is on this planet,so in a way,we each saw an element in our lives that we've had or will have too deal with in time,and right now,Sokka's having too deal with Yue."

Back on the ferry,Jet was handing out food too the refugees,as Iroh sat with the others.

"So Smellerbee." Iroh said.

"That is an unusual name for a young man."

"Maybe it's because I'm not a man,I'm a girl!" Smellerbee said annoyed,as SHE walked away.

"Oh now I see,it's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!"

As Smellerbee walked away,Longshot stopped her,and have her a pointed look.

"I know,your right Lonhshot,as long as I'm confident with who I am,it doesn't what other people think,thanks Longshot."

Longshot just nodded.

"From what I heard." Jet said,as he finally Sat down.

"People eat like this every night in Ba sing se,I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall."

"It is a magnificent sight." Iroh said.

"So,you've been there before?"

"Once,when I was a,different man."

"I've done things in my past I'm not proud of,of course it took a guy breaking my arm too see clearly,that's why I'm going too Ba sing se,for a new beginning,a second chance."

"That's very noble of you,I believe people can change their lives if they want too,I believe in second chances too."

The next morning,the group on the serpent's pass,was continuing forward,when they came too an opening that was blocked by a patch of water.

"So,who wants too go swimming?" Eli asked.

"Not with a pregnant woman here Eli." Neo said.

"Oh yeah."

" I could make an ice walk that we can walk across. "Katara said.

"Take too long,bedsides,we don't know how many more fire nation ships are out here,we'll have too go under,think you can bend the water into a dome?"

"Is the fire nation evil?"

"Right forgot who I was talking too,everyone in a single file,Aang take the back,Katara's gonna need help."

Everyone did as they were told,as Katara began too bend the water apart,they then began too walk on the ground under the water,as Aang began too help bend as well,as the group moved on they could see the fish on the outside of the dome,even Eli placed his hand outside too feel briefly and pulled it back in.

"Trippy." he said.

"Dork." said Toph.

Momo then jumped into the water too get a fish,when he suddenly saw something huge,and jumped back into the dome.

"Stop!" said Neo,and everyone did.

"What is that?" Katara asked,as they saw a shadow.

Suddenly a huge green thing splashed into the dome,making water pour inside and begin too drown everyone.

"Toph take us up!" Neo called out,and Toph waisted no time,as she bend the floor below them up through the surface,allowing everyone too take a breather.

"Everyone alright?" Neo asked.

Before anyone could answer,something popped through the water,and lingered above the group,it looked too be a giant sea snake,that was completely green,and had purple linings.

"I think I just figured out why they call it the serpent's pass. "Sokka said.

"Have you,have you really Sokka?" Neo said.

"What tipped you off besides the giant sea serpent right in front of us?"

"Suki,you know about giant sea monsters,make it go away!"

"Just because I live near the Unagi,doesn't make me an expert!" she said.

"Oh great and powerful sea serpent,please accept this humble and tasty offering,thank you!"

"Sokka!'both Neo and Katara said,as Sokka was offering up Momo.

The serpent then went too attack the group,when Aang used his airbending too force it away.

"I'll distract it,Katara get them out of here." Aang said as he took off on his glider.

Katara then proceeded too create an ice walk all the way over too the other side,as the people began too move.

"Katara go help him,we've got this!" Neo said,as he help Ying along.

Katara then jumped on the water,froze her feet and proceeded too try and help Aang deal with the serpent,she tried freezing it in place,but it just broke free.

As the group moved along,Sokka realized someone wasn't with them.

"Toph come on its just ice!" He said.

"Where is she?" Neo said.

"She's still on the rock." Eli said.

"Actually I'm gonna stay on my little Island where I can see." Toph said.

"Toph move your butt right now!" Neo demanded.

"Do not yell at me,you think this is easy for me?"

Suddenly,the serpent slammed on the island causing her too move.

"Ok I'm coming."

"Your doing great,just follow the sound of my voice!" Sokka called out.

"Its hard too ignore!"

"Your almost there!" Neo said,Eli suddenly looked up.

"Toph look out!" he said as he used the force too push her back,due too the fact the serpent was coming down on the ice,and nearly crushed Toph in the process,but instead she ended up in the water.

"Help,I can't swim!" she called out.

"I'm coming Toph!" Eli called out as he backed up,only for Suki too run pass him and into the water,where she began too swim towards Toph.

The guys just watched this with wide eyes in amazement.

"Sokka." Neo said,not looking away.

"Yeah." Sokka replied.

"Merry that girl." Eli added.

"Ok."

at that moment,Suki had reached Toph just as she went under,but she managed too pull her out.

"On Eli,you saved me." Toph said,as mistakenly kissed Suki's cheek.

"Actually." Suki said.

"Its me."

"Oh,well,you can go ahead and let me drawn now."

The guys back on shore heard this,as Eli was wide eyes and gap mouth,as Neo and Sokka tried hard not too burst out laughing.

Meanwhile,Aang and Katara created a whirlpool as they spun the Serpent around and around and around,until they created enough momentum too cause it too crash into the side of the other side of the path,before it just swam away in defeat,they then flew over and rejoined the others,who cheered them on.

Sometime later,the group was soon coming out of the serpent's pass,and they saw something in the distance.

"There's the wall!" Sokka said.

"Now it's nothing but smooth sailing to Ba sing se. "

"Oh no!" Ying suddenly said.

"What's wrong?"

"The baby's coming!"

"Just had too say something." Neo said.

"What now,can't you hold it in or something."

"She doesn't have too use the bathroom Sokka!"

"Sokka calm down,I've helped gran gran deliver lots of babies back home." Katara said.

"This isn't the same as delivering an arctic seal,this is a real human thing."

"Its called a bay,and I helped her deliver plenty of those too,Aang get some rags,Neo,Eli and Sokka fetch some water,Toph I need a rock tent,Suki come with me."

"Come on guys." Neo said too Eli and Sokka,as everyone did as they were told.

On the ferry that same day,Zuko was standing on the deck,as it came close too Ba sing se,when Jet came up behind him.

"You know as soon as I saw your scar,I knew exactly who you were." Jet said,which put Zuko on alarm.

"Your an outcast,like me,and us outcast have too stick together,we have too watch each other's back,because no one else will."

"I've realized lately that being on your own isn't always the best path." Zuko said,as they had finally arrived at the walls of Ba sing se.

Back over with the others,Katara was still helping Ying give birth.

"Your doing great Ying." She said.

"Where's that water guys?"

"Here." Neo said,as he set the water next too her,as Eli and Sokka watched from behind,but as Katara told Ying too push again,this unfortunately caused Sokka too faint.

"We lost Sokka." He said,when a baby suddenly started crying.

"Its a girl!" Katara announced.

Awhile later,the group was outside,as Katara and Suki were finishing up with helping Ying.

"So." Toph said to Sokka,who had finally come to.

"You wanna go see the baby,or are you gonna faint again?"

"No no,I'm fine now." said Sokka,as he and the others(with the exception of Aang)walked into the rock tent.

"Aang." Katara said.

"You have too see this."

Aang reluctantly followed her inside,where they saw Ying holding her new born baby girl.

"She sounds healthy." Toph said.

"She's beautiful." said Katara.

"She's so,squishy looking." Sokka said.

"She's a new born Sokka." Neo said.

"All new borns are like that."

"What should we name her?" Than said.

"I want our daughter's name to be unique ." Ying said.

"I want it too mean something."

" I've been going through a really hard time lately. "Aang (who had been tearing up,due to the event before him.)said.

"But you've made me..hopeful again."

"I know what I want too name our baby now...Hope."

"That's a beautiful name." Neo said.

"Meh,I would have gone with...ow!" Eli started too say,before Neo bumped him.

"I mean,it's a nice name."

Later,Aang walked out of the tent followed by Katara.

"I thought I was trying to be strong." he started too say.

"But really,I was just running away from my feelings,seeing this family together,so full of happiness and love,it's reminded me how I feel about Appa,and how I feel about you."

Hearing this caused Katara too smile,and the two finally shared the hug they've been waiting for,they were soon joined by the others.

"I promise I'll fine Appa as fast as I can,I just really need to do this."

"See you in the big city." Sokka said.

"Say hi to the big fuzz ball for me." Toph added.

"You'll find him Aang." Katara said.

"Hey Aang." Eli said.

"Sorry,about that fight back in the desert."

"I am too."

"May the force be with you." Neo said.

"Thanks guys, you ready Momo?"

The two then took off for Ba sing se in search of their friend.

"Sokka,it's been really great seeing you again." Suki said.

"Wait,hold on,why does it sound like your saying good bye?" Sokka said.

"I came along because I wanted to make sure you got through the serpent's pass safely,but now I need to get back to the other Kyoshi warriors."

"So,you came along to,protect me?"

"Listen,I'm really sorry about last night,we were talking,and saying things,and I just got carried away and before I knew it.."

Before Suki could even finish,Sokka went in for the kill,so to speak,and laid a big one on her.

"You talk too much." he said,to take a break,and then the two resumed.

"Finally." Eli said.

"I thought they'd never do it."

" Yeah,isn't it gross. "Toph added.

The two looked too each,(kind of),and then away acting like nothing happened.

"That's one couple down." Katara said.

"Two to go." Neo added,Katara looked at him weird,then realized what he meant and blushed.

Meanwhile,Aang had finally arrived at Ba sing se 's outer wall,and after he and Momo landed,they were enjoying the view of Ba sing we and the big fire nation drill coming towards the wall.

Wait,what?

(AND ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN,I'LL BE DOING AT LEAST TWO MORE CHAPTERS FOR BEND-FORE,BEFORE MOVING ON TOP MY OTHER STORIES.

I MADE SOME CHANGES TOO THE CHAPTER AS THEIR WERE A FEW PLOT HOLES,FOR EXAMPLE,WHEN THE TICKET LADY TOLD THE GANG THEY COULDN'T GIVE THEIR TICKETS TO THAN AND YING,THE NEXT SCENE WE HEAR THAT THEY HAVE THEIR TICKETS TOO SOMEONE,SO THINGS LIKE THAT I CHANGED.

UNTIL NEXT TIME,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,AND GOD BLESS.)


	34. Book 2:The drill

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGHING ON,I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR STAR WARS)

WATER,EARTH,FIRE,AIR..

Long ago,in a galaxy far far away,the Jedi fought to preserve peace and balance, before the dark times,before the clone wars,a Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi,and in a desperate move to survive, me and a young padawn named Eli tal-gunn escaped,eventually arriving on a planet in the unknown region where people can control the elements and a 100 year war has been taken place,we also met three young people who are taken a Stand in the war,water tribe siblings Katara and Sokka, and a young man named Aang who's the avatar, who can control all four elements, and although his skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he can end the war once and for all...but I believe, Aang can save the world.

STAR WARS:THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK TWO:EARTH

(Que opening:FT.:fairy tail),

On the outside of the wall to Ba sing se,a huge drill of the fire nation was inching it's way closer to it,in order too invade,in a observation deck,Azula and her possy were witnessing the inevitable victory of the fire nation.

"The drill is a feat of scientific ingenuity and raw destructive power." said the technician of the drill.

"Once it tunnels through the wall,our troops will storm their city,the earth kingdom will finally fall and you can claim Ba sing se in the name of your father,nothing can stop us."

"Hmmm,what about those muscle-y guys down there?" Ty Lee asked,looking through a scope.

Down below,a group of earth kingdom soldiers were beginning too make their way towards the drill and all the mini tanks,taking some of them out in the process.

"Please,the drills metal shell is impervious to any earthbending attack."

"Oh I'm sure it is war minister Qin." Azula said.

"But just to be on the safe side,Mai and Ty lee ,take the earthbenders out!"

"Finally,something to do." Mai said,as she and Ty lee made their way outside.

"Tell me war minister." Xever said,as he leaned against a window looking outside.

"What happens if someone does manage too break your drill,what's your plan B?"

"I can assure you Lord Drax that this drill is invincible against any and every attack." War minister Qin said.

Xever then proceeded too use his lightsaber too put a hole in the floor of the deck.

"I see,almost any attack,but I can assure you war minister,that your drill is insignificant against the power of the force."

"Please Lord Drax,while I do admire your abilities,it is somewhat limited too what technology can d..."

Before war minister Qin could finish,Xever had outstretched two fingers and began too choke the war minister,who then fell on his knees as he tried hard too breathe,a hush fell over the crew as they watched this unfold.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing." Xever said.

"Ok Drax that's enough." Azula said in boredom.

"Spirits knows we can't really afford too loose him right now."

"As you wish."

Qin was then released Qin as he fell on his hands and began too cough Horsley and began too breathe again.

"I'd watch what I say around him Qin,he can be,sensitive sometimes."

THE DRILL

As the rest of the group continued too make their way towards the wall,they were shocked too see Aang making his way back to them.

"Aang,what are you doing here?" Katara asked.

"Yeah,I thought you were going too look for Appa?" Eli added.

"I was,but something stopped me." Aang said.

"Something big."

Eventually the group arrived at the wall,and Aang and Toph made their way up it,as everyone stood close together so as not too fall.

"Now what's so big that Appa had to wait?" Sokka asked.

"That."Aang said,pointing towards the drill by the wall.

"Ah Karabast!" Eli exclaimed.

"We made it too Ba sing se,and we're still not safe,no one is." Ying said depressingly.

"What are you people doing here?" a guard said.

"Civilians aren't allowed on the wall."

"I'm the avatar." Said Aang.

"Take me to whoever is in charge."

"And get these people food and a passport into Ba sing se,they have a new born baby with them." Neo added.

As one guard took the group to the man in charge,another took care of Than,Ying,Hope,and their charge.

"I promise you,all of you,the fire nation will not invade Ba sing se today." Neo told them.

"Just take care of your baby,that's all that matters."

"Thank you master sumdac." Than said.

"Your welcome,now go."

The three were then lead off,as Neo moved too rejoin the others.

The group then met with the man in charge of the walls security,general Sung.

"It is an honor to welcome you to the outer wall young avatar." Sung said.

"But your help is not needed."

"Not needed?" Aang said in disbelief.

"You've got giant metal drill coming at you,rocks aren't gonna stop it." Eli said.

"I have the situation under control,I assure you the fire nation cannot penetrate this wall."

"That's what a drill is for,penetration." Neo said.

"Many have tried too break through it,but none have succeeded."

"What about the Dragon of the west,he got in?" Toph pointed out.

"Well,technically yes,but he was quickly expunged,nevertheless that is why the city is named Ba sing se,it's the impenetrable city,not Na sing se,that means penetrable city."

"We don't care." Eli said.

"Besides,I have my best men on it,they are called the terror team."

"I like it,it's very catchy." Sokka said.

"Hey general Sung." Neo said as he looked over the wall.

"You might wanna look at your terror team."

Sung looked through his telescope and saw all the soldiers get taken out by Mai and Ty lee.

"We're doomed!" he exclaimed,only too get slapped by Sokka.

"Pull yourself together man!" he said.

"Your right,I'm sorry."

"Maybe you'd like the avatar 's help now?" Toph said.

"Yes please."

After Aang patted him on the back,the group looked down at the drill,too figure out how too take it down.

"The question is,how are we going to stop that thing?" Aang said out loud,the group then looked to Sokka and Neo,which they noticed.

"Why are you looking at us for?" Sokka asked.

"Your the idea guys."

"So we're the only ones who know how to come up with ideas?" Neo said.

"That's a lot of pressure."

"Basically." Eli said.

"Plus Sokka is also the complaining guy." Katara added.

"That part I don't mind." Sokka said.

"Excuse me." one of the guards said.

"Your a waterbender correct?"

"I am." Katara said.

"You wouldn't happened too know healing techniques would you?"

The guard then pointed to the guards that were just at the bottom of the wall.

Later,Katara was with one of the guards using her Waterbending too heal him.

"What's wrong with him?" Sung asked.

"He doesn't look injured."

"His chi has been blocked." Katara explained.

"Who did this too you?"

"Two girls." the guard said.

"Ambushed us,one of them hit me with a bunch of quick jabs and suddenly,I couldn't earthbend anymore,and I could barely move,then she cartwheeled away."

"Sounds like Neo's girlfriend." Eli said,earning a dark glare from Neo.

"She doesn't look dangerous,but she knows the human body and it's weak points."

"Bet you Neo wants her too know his body and weak points." Sokka whispered to Eli,earning a chuckle.

"You two finished?" Neo said,causing the two too hush up.

"It's like she takes you down from the inside." Katara finished explaining.

"That's it." Sokka said.

"What's it?" Eli asked.

"What Katara just said,that's how we'll take down the drill,the same way Neo's girlfriend took down all those big earthbenders."

"By hitting their pressure points." Aang realized.

"We'll take it down from the inside."

"Great idea Sokka." Neo said,before he began pulling his ear hard.

"And she's not my girlfriend!"

"Ow ow ow ow!"

Eventually the group had made it down to a trench and were hiding from the drills sight.

"Once I whip up some cover,your not going too be able too see,so stay close too me." Toph explained.

"Don't." Neo said warningly to Eli who was about to say something.

"Remember too be careful,if Mai and Ty lee are here,that means Azula and Xever are as well."

Toph then stood up on the ground and created a dust cloud.

"Run!" she ordered,and the group took off for the drill.

Up in the drill,Ty lee was looking through the scope and saw the dust cloud Toph had just created.

"Hey,look at those clouds." she said.

"They're so,poofy..poof."

"How do you function?" Xever asked as he looked at her.

"Don't worry princess,I'm sure it's nothing." Qin said,though Azula was not so sure.

Back below,the group had made their way close too the drill,as Toph started too create a hole.

"Everyone into the hole!" she said,and everyone jumped in,and Toph closed the hole as she jumped in as well.

"It's so dark in here." Sokka said.

"I can't see a thing."

"Oh no what a nightmare." Toph said sarcastically.

"Sorry."

"Nice one Sokka." Neo said,as Toph created another hole for them too escape from.

As they came out,they saw that they were directly under the drill,and saw an opening for them too use.

"There." Sokka said,as he saw it.

"That's covenant." Eli said,as he and the others started jumping in,except for Toph.

"Come on Toph!" Sokka said.

"No way am I going in that metal monster." She said.

"I can't see in there,I'll try to slow it down. "

"Ok good luck."

"Balto,stay and be her eyes and ears." Neo commanded,and Balto barked as if he understood.

Toph then created a piller in order too slow down the drill.

The rest of the group moved forward as they searched the entire drill.

"I need a plan of this machine." Sokka said.

"Some schematic that shows what the inside looks like,then we can find its weak points."

Suddenly,a mechanic came through a door,which Neo kicked in too disorient him,Katara then used her water too freeze into place,Neo then grabbed a schematic from the mechanics pouch.

"Will this work?" he said.

"That'll do it thanks." Sokka said,as he took the schematic and place on a flat surface.

"It looks like the drill is made up of two main structures,there's the inner mechanism where we are now,and the outer shell,the inner part and the outer part are connected by these braces,if we cut through them,the entire thing will collapse."

"Lets get too work." Said Neo.

Over at a port outside the walls of Ba sing se,Iroh and Zuko had just gotten their passports and were waiting for the next train too leave,as they were sitting down,Jet came up too join them.

"So you guys got any plans once your in the city?" he asked.

"Get your hot tea here!" a bender said,as he walked by.

"Best tea in Ba sing se!"

"Jasmine please!" Iroh said,after the bender handed him his tea,he took a drink of it and immediately spat it out.

"Coldest tea in Ba sing se is more like it,what a disgrace!"

"Hey,can I talk too you for a second?" Jet said,and a reluctant Zuko followed him.

"You and I have a much better chance of making it in the city if we stick together,you wanna join the freedom fighters?"

Zuko stood and thought about it for a minute,then made his decision.

"Thanks,but I don't think you'll want me in your gang." he said.

"Come on,we made a great team looting that captains food,think of all the good we could do for these refugees."

"I said no."

"Have it your way."

Zuko then left Jet alone,but before Jet moved too rejoin his freedom fighters,he noticed that Iroh's tea now had steam,which made him go wide eye,Zuko looked Back at him for a second and the two briefly made eye contact,before Jet just walked away,Zuko then slapped Iroh's tea out of his hands.

"What are you doing firebending your tea?" he said.

"For a wise old man,that was a pretty stupid move."

"I know your not supposed to cry over spilt tea but,it's so sad." Iroh said pretending too cry,which annoyed Zuko to no end.

Back with the group,they had eventually arrived at one of the structures.

"Wow,it looks a lot thicker in person then it does in the plans." Sokka said.

Neo went too say something but then stopped mid sentence.

"Too easy." He said.

"We're gonna hath too work pretty hard to cut through that." Sokka finished saying.

"What's this "we"stuff?" Katara asked.

"The four of us are gonna half to do all the work."

"Look I'm the plan guy,Neos the leader,and you two are the cut stuff up and Waterbending guys,together we're team avatar!"

"Worst team name ever." Eli said.

"Wait a minute,then what are me and Toph?"

"Toph's the beat guys up and earthbending guy,or girl,and your,the other jedi."

"Wow thanks Sokka." Eli said sarcastically.

"Ok enough talk." Neo said.

"Lets get too work,Aang and Katara start cutting,Eli,you and I will start on the next one."

"Got it." Eli said.

Aang and Katara then went too work using their Waterbending too cut through the structure,as Neo and Eli did the same with their lightsabers,they were done immediately and made their way back too the others only too find that they were half way done.

"Come on team." Sokka said trying too "motivate" .

"Don't quit now,we're almost.."

But before he could finish his sentence,Katara gave him an evil look.

"I mean,your almost there."

"Eli,get on the other side with Aang." Neo said,and Eli did as he was told,as The two jedi used their lightsabers too cut through the rest of the structure,and as they made the final cut,an eager looking Sokka watched on,the structure,didn't move.

"At this rate we won't do enough damage before the drill reaches the wall." Katara said out of breath.

"I don't know how many more I've got in me." Aang said,feeling the same way.

"And our lightsabers don't seem to be doing too much damage." Eli added.

Suddenly,there was a loud noise that could be heard throughout the drill.

"Do you hear that?" Sokka said.

"We took it down,we better get out fast!"

"That's not the drill collapsing." Neo said.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"Congratulations crew." Qin said in the intercom.

"The drill has made contact with wall of Ba sing se,start the countdown to victory !"

And the crew could be heard cheering throughout the drill.

"That's what I mean." Neo explained.

"Oh no." Sokka said,as he ran over too the structure and began pushing it.

"Come on brace budge!" He said in his struggle,only too succeed too no avail.

"Sokka it's not gonna move." Neo said.

"Then use the force!"

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"It's too big,I'm not that powerful,and above all else,even if I could move,it's only one brace,I'd doubt it would cause the rest of the drill too fall,I don't even think two would make it fall."

"This is bad,this is really bad." Katara said worried.

"What are we gonna do?" Eli said.

"We're putting everything we've got into busting these braces,but it's taking too long."

"Maybe we don't have too cut all the way through." Aang said.

"Toph has been teaching me that you shouldn't give 100% of your energy into any one strike,Sokka take a fighting stance,you've got too be quick and accurate,hit a series of of points and break your opponents stance,and when he's realing back,you deliver the final blow,his own weight becomes his downfall,literally."

"Huh,useful." Neo said.

"So we just need to weaken the braces instead of cutting them all the way through." Katara realized.

"Then I'll go to the top of this thing and deliver the final blow."

"And boom,it all comes crashing down." Sokka exclaimed.

"Everyone in the wall,the whole world,is counting on us."

"The whole world minus the fire nation that is."

"Shut up Sokka,ok then this is what we'll do,Katara,Aang,you'll continue too cut through the braces,Sokka will tell us where too go,Eli,get down below and evacuate Toph and Balto,continuing too try and slow down the drill is kind of pointless at this point,I'll stay and handle Xever should he and Azula find us,cause it's only a matter of time before they do, let's move."

The group then went too work in taking down the braces,as Eli made his way through the drill too get to the opening where they came it.

Down below,Toph continued too hold the drill back.

"Come on twinkle toes!" she said struggling.

"Hurry up."

"Toph!" Eli said,as he came out of the drill.

"Eli,what's taking so long?"

"Long story,but you don't have too hold the drill back anymore,it's made contact with the wall,it's only a matter of time now,Neo told me too get you and Balto out of here."

"What about them?"

"They're gonna try and take out the drill,we need too move now!"

Up in the observation deck,Qin received a report from one of the mechanics.

"War minister!" he said.

"An engineer was ambushed,his schematics were stolen."

"War minister,a brace on the starboard side has been cut clean through!" another said.

"Another looks like it was melted!"

"Lets go ladies." Azula said.

"Xever."

"Indestructible huh?" Xever said coyly.

With the group,they were finishing up another brace.

"Good work team avatar." Sokka said.

"Now all Aang had too do is.."

" Duck! "Neo said as he tackled Sokka out of the way of a blue flame,another nearly hit Aang,but he managed too move fast,Neo then got his lightsaber out.

"Wow Azula,you were right,it is the avatar." Ty lee said,then she saw Neo.

"And friends."

" Hi. "Neo said simply.

"Time too go!"

The group then took off in order too escape,Ty lee tried too persue,but Aang was able too force her away with airbending.

Xever landed and tried too use the force too keep Neo from running,but Katara simply used a water whip too break his concentration,the group came too a two way and split up.

"Guys get out here." Aang said.

"I know what I have too do."

" Wait,you'll need this water more then I do. "Katara said as she gave Aang her water pouch.

He and Neo then ran in one direction,as Katara and Sokka went the other.

"Follow them." Azula said,to Ty lee and Mai.

"The avatar and Neo are ours."

The four then split up as well.

Eventually,Sokka and Katara arrived at a pipeline that lead somewhere else in the drill.

"Slurry pipeline?" Katara said.

"What does that mean?"

As Sokka opened the door to the pipeline,they could see a river of mixed water,dirt,and rock.

"It means our way out." Sokka said,as he and Katara,reluctantly jumped in.

Eventually,Ty lee and Mai caught up with them.

"Ugh,discussing." Mai said.

"You heard Azula,we have to follow them." Ty lee said.

"She can shoot me with lighting all she wants,I am not going in that wall sludge juice."

"But what about Xever?"

"For once,I think he would agree with me."

Ty lee then shrugged and jumped in,while Mai took a different direction.

After a while,Katara and Sokka were shot out the back of the drill,onto the ground,completely covered in sludge,eventually,Ty lee had caught up with them,but before she could get out,Katara used her Waterbending too hold her back.

"Why don't you try blocking my chi now,circuse freak?" Katara taunted.

"Katara keep that up!" Sokka said.

"The pressure will build up in the drill,then when Aang delivers the blow,it will be ready too pop."

Meanwhile,Aang and Neo were flying through the drill,in order too get too the top,as they finally came too a stop close too the wall.

"This looks like a good spot." Aang said.

"Great..just let me..catch my breath." Neo said,as he finally caught up with him,between breathes.

"You ok Neo?"

"Let me make..one thing clear...not a airbender. "

"Sorry."

Suddenly,a bunch of rocks fell on the drill almost hitting the two in the process.

"Hey watch it!" Neo called out.

"General Sung,tell your soldiers to stop shooting rocks down here!" Aang called out too.

Up above,General Sung cowardly looked over the wall in fear.

"Soldiers!" he said.

"Whatever you do,don't stop shooting rocks down there!"

Aang shook his head and started using water too cut into the drill,while Neo used the force too force the rocks away.

Back down below,Katara was continuing too hold Ty lee back,as Sokka "motivated her".

"Good technique little sister." he said.

"Keep it up,don't forget too breathe."

"You know,I'm just about sick and tired of you telling me what to do all day!" She said annoyed.

"Your like a chattering hog monkey!"

"JUST BEND THE SLURRY WOMAN!"

Having about enough of her brother's antics,she did exactly what he said and bended the slurry beneath Sokka's feet.

"You guys need help?" Toph said,as she,Eli,and Balto came up too them.

"Toph,help me plug this drain."

Working together,Toph and Katara began bending the slurry(and Ty lee)back all the more.

Back with Aang and Neo,Aang continued too use the water he had too cut through the metal,but he was starting too get tired.

"What I'd give to a metalbender." Aang said.

(EPIC FORESHADOWING!)

Suddenly,Neo used the force too bring a rock down in from of him and Aang,and then shot it forward nearly hitting Azula and Xever in the process.

"Aang keep going,I'll handle this." he said,as he charged forward.

Neo then ran forward and sled on the drill as Xever jumped over him,but Neo simply grabbed his ankle and threw him back into Azula,forcing then back for a second.

He then got his lightsaber out and charged towards them,Xever then got out his lightsaber and the two began clashing,Azula tried too get pass them,but Neo simply ducked and did a 360°kick spin,tripping Azula in the process,he and Xever began clashing again,as she got up,Azula was fairly annoyed that Neo had gotten the drop on her,so she began too send fireballs at him,forcing Neo too break off from Xever and dance around the fire,that is until a water whip wrapped itself around Azula's hand and pulled her back a little,looking up,she saw that Aang was the one that pulled her,she then began sending fireballs at the avatar,which he countered by using water whips.

Neo and Xever began clashing again and were dancing around each other,until the two were forcing their blades against each other,eventually Xever gained the upper hand,as he spun Neos saber out of his hands,he then began swinging at Neo,who managed too avoid every hit,eventually Xever swung his lightsaber a certain way,which left him wide open,and Neo kicked him square in the stomach,forcing Xever down and loosening his lightsaber,he jumped up in time too block a hit from Neo's foot,and the two started going hand too hand.

Back with Aang and Azula,Aang had eventually ran out of water,and created a rock wall from the excess rocks that had either come from the earthbenders above,or the wall below,Aang sent a rock towards Azula too keep her at bay,and in the hopes that one of them would hit her,she did a spin and did a double kick of fireballs and the blast knocked Aang back,causing him too hit the wall and fall on to the drill.

"Aang!" Neo called out when he saw this,only too get punched in the face,too which Xever placed him in a head lock.

"Stop struggling Neo." he said,as they watched Azula walk over to the unconscious Aang.

"It will be over soon."

"Like hell it will." Neo said as he managed too gather enough strength too throw Xever over his shoulder on to the drill,Xever looked up fairly surprised.

"Impressive." he said.

"Glad you approve." Neo said as he swung his leg down too kick Xever,but he managed too move out of the way before he could be hit,and the two went at it again,only too be stopped,as the drill had pushed through the wall.

Seeing Xever unbalanced,Neo took this opportunity too use what Aang said earlier and take Xever down for good.

( "You got too be quick and accurate.")

Neo wen and punched at the right side of Xever,making him grab his side in pain.

(" Hit a series of points and break your opponents stance. ")

Neo did not let up and continued too hit Xever in several other places.

(" And when he's realing back,you deliver the final blow. ")

As Xever began too loose balance,Neo gathered as much power from the force he could and then released a blown force push that sent Xever off the drill and on the ground below,Neo then released a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding in,he called his lightsaber back to him,and set his sights on Azula,who had Aang at her mercy,but before either could make a move,Aang woke up at the last minute,creating a rock fist and forcing Azula back,but before she could retaliate,slurry suddenly blasted its way through the wall blasting both back,Neo jumped back before he could be hit.

As Azula and Aang tried too get up,they just kept slipping,until Azula sled all the way and slammed into Aang,causing both too slide down the drill,Azula managed too stop her fall,by jamming her hands and feet into the side,Aang continued too slide down,but then stopped,as he looked up,he saw Neo using the force too bring back up,after he did,both began too catch their breaths.

"We need too hurry and finish this." Neo said.

"The drill has pushed through the wall."

"I'm on it,all I need now is..." Aang began too say,only too stop when a rock fall down beside them.

"Actually,that's exactly what I need."

Aang then brought the rock over too him and placed it on the crack,he then used his earthbending and airbending skills,too turn the rock in to a sort of peg.

"Ok,get of the drill,it's about too blow." Aang said,as he used an air scooter too fly up the wall.

Neo used the force,too fast across the drill,in order too get off,but as he did,he suddenly sensed something in the drills pipeline,as he focused on it,he realized it was Ty lee,taking a rope line from his belt,he swung it on to the back of the drill and swung around the drill,making his way too the pipeline.

"Neo what are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"Get too high ground,Aangs about too destroy the drill!" Neo answered,as he made his way too the drill.

"That doesn't answer my que.."

But before Sokka could finish,Toph both her and the rest of the group up on a piller,as Neo reached into the slurry and pulled Ty lee out of the pipeline,just as Aang came down hard on to the drill and sent a wave throughout the drill back,forcing Azula,who had tried,but failed,too stop him,back and causing Neo,with Ty lee in his arms too jump back and hit the ground hard,as the drill exploded from the inside,making slurry explode all over the place,but ceasing the drills progress.

The entire group celebrated their victory,meanwhile,Neo and Ty lee were on the ground,completely covered in slurry,Neo had managed too land on the ground with Ty lee on top of him,and rolled over too shield her from debris,had there been any,as the two got up,they looked at each for a few seconds,and instead of saying anything,Ty lee just looked on in confusion,as Neo got he extended a hand and she took it,allowing him too pull her up,he simply nodded and turned too walk away.

"Wait." She said,stopping him.

"Why..why did you save me?"

Neo just glanced behind him too look at her.

"Honestly." he said.

"I don't know."

He then jumped too join the others as they made their way too the wall,picking Aang up as they went.

As Ty lee watched him leave,she was joined by Azula and Xever,and then Mai,as she opened a latch.

"We lost." she said simply.

"No kidding." Xever said.

"I need some release,oh Qin."

Over by the transport system,Iroh and Zuko were boarding a train for Ba sing se,unfortunately,Jet and his freedom fighters were right behind them.

"Jet relax." Smellerbee said.

"So the old guy had some hot tea,but deal."

"He heated it,himself." Jet argued.

"Those guys are firebenders."

The three then boarded the same train as them,as they watched the two have an interaction with Than and Ying,as well as their new born...Hope.

Back above the wall,the group had regrouped,unfortunately their clothes were a little stained with dry dirt.

"I just want to say,good effort out there team avatar." Sokka said.

"Enough with the team avatar already." Neo said.

"No matter how many times you say it,it's not gonna catch on." Katara added.

"How about...the boomerang squad,see,it's good because it's got "Aang"in it,BoomerAANG."

"I kind of like that one." Aang said.

"You would." Eli said.

"Lets talk about it on the way to the city." Katara said,as the group began too make their way too the transport center.

"The Aang gang?"

"Sokka."

"The sinister six."

"That's taken." Eli said.

"And your crazy." Toph added.

"Why,we're fearsome?"

"Just shut the heck up Sokka." Neo demanded.

(AND THUS ANOTHER CHAPTER CLOSE,ONE MORE CHAPTER FROM THIS STORY,AND THEN I'M GONNA FINISH THE FINAL CHAPTER OF MAXIMAS OPENING,SO STAY TUNED FOR THAT.

QUICK NOTE,I KNOW SOME OF YOU GUYS WANT ME TOO ADD STAR WARS CHARACTERS LIKE AHSOKA,BUT THE TRUTH IS,I HAVE NO PLANS TOO ADD ANY KNOWN CHARACTERS INTO THIS STORY,ALL CHARACTERS WILL EITHER BE OC,OR FROM AVATAR,SO SORRY ABOUT THAT,BUT I WANT THIS STORY TOO BE AS SIMPLE AS POSSIBLE,SO THAT ALSO MEANS THE CLONES THAT ARE ABOUT TOO APPEAR IN THIS STORY WILL ALSO BE OC,SO THERE'S ALSO THAT.

AGAIN,DON'T BE AFRAID TOO KEEP GIVING ME SUGGESTIONS TOO USE FOR EITHER THIS STORY OR ITS SEQUELS.

WITH THAT SAID,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,GOD BLESS.)


	35. Book 2:Welcome to Be sing se

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGHING ON,I DO NOT OWN AVATAR OR STAR WARS)

WATER,EARTH,FIRE,AIR..

Long ago,in a galaxy far far away,the Jedi fought to preserve peace and balance, before the dark times,before the clone wars,a Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi,and in a desperate move to survive, me and a young padawn named Eli tal-gunn escaped,eventually arriving on a planet in the unknown region where people can control the elements and a 100 year war has been taken place,we also met three young people who are taken a Stand in the war,water tribe siblings Katara and Sokka, and a young man named Aang who's the avatar, who can control all four elements, and although his skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he can end the war once and for all...but I believe, Aang can save the world.

STAR WARS:THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK TWO:EARTH

(Que opening:FT.:fairy tail),

On a train to the city of Ba sing se,the group was currently sitting in one of the train cars,with Sokka,Toph,and Eli sitting on one side,and Neo,Aang,and Katara sitting on the other.

Katara then looked outside and saw the outer wall.

"Look!" she exclaimed.

"The outer wall,I can't believe we finally made it too Ba sing se in one piece."

"Hey don't jinx it!" Sokka said.

"We can still be attacked by some giant exploding fire nation spoon,or find out the city's been submerged in an ocean full of killer shrimp."

Everyone then looked at Sokka with weird looks.

"You been hitting the cactus juice again?" Toph asked.

"I'm just saying,weird stuff happens too us."

"Your paranoid." Eli said,just then however,a big fat man,with corn cob in his mouth sat down between Sokka and Toph.

"I stand corrected."

Aang then looked out on the city and had a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry Aang." Katara said,trying too cheer him up.

"We'll find Appa."

"Its such a big city." he said.

"He's a giant bison,where could someone possibly hide him?" Sokka said.

Eventually,Sokka was forced too eat his words,as when the train came through the outer wall,they could see a vast and wide city,as far as the eye could see.

"You were saying Sokka." Neo said,as he just glanced behind him.

Sokka just sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"We've gotta find Appa in the middle of that?" Eli said.

"How hard can that be?"

The train then came too a stop and the group,as well as the passengers got off.

"Back in the city,great." Toph said sarcastically.

"What's the problem,it's amazing!" Sokka said.

"Cleary you've never lived in a big city." Eli said.

"Oh and you know a thing or two about living in a big city?"

"We came from a planet that was entirely a city all the way around,yeah,pretty sure I do."

"Its just a bunch of walls and rules,you wait,you'll get sick of it in a couple of days." Toph added.

Aang looked out over the city,with his bison whistle in hand,he then blew into it,in the hopes that it would get a reaction.

"I'm coming for you buddy." he said,as Katara came up to comfort him.

"He's here,I can feel it."

Katara just held onto Aang for a little bit,before she noticed a strange look on Neos face.

"Neo,is something wrong?" She asked.

"This city." he said.

"There's something,not right about it,as if a dark cloud hangs over it."

"But it's such a nice day." Sokka said.

"He means theoretically Sokka." Eli said.

"Oh."

"Somethings not right about this place." Neo said.

"Well,she might have something too do with it." Eli pointed back at the train,the group looked and standing on the other side of the tracks,was a woman,with wide eyes,and creepy fake smile.

"Differently not right." Neo said.

"Hello,my name is Joo dee." she said.

"I have been given the great honor of showing the avatar around Be sing se,and you must be Sokka,Katara,Toph,Neo,and Eli,welcome to our wonderful city,shall we get started?"

"Yes." Sokka said.

"We have information about the fire nation army that we need to deliver to the earth king immediately!"

"Great,let's begin our tour,and then I'll show you to your new home here,I think you'll like it."

She then began too walk away,as a confused and shocked Sokka began too follow her.

"Maybe you missed what I said." he said.

"We need to talk to the king about the war,it's important."

"Your in Ba sing se now,everyone is safe here." Joo dee said,before walking off.

"Differently not right." Neo muttered.

"WELCOME TO BA SING SE"

Later,the group and Joo dee,were currently in a carriage riding through the city,as she explained the things they were seeing.

"This is the lower ring." she said.

"What's that wall for?" Katara asked.

"Oh Ba sing se has many walls,there are the ones outside protecting us,and the ones inside that maintain order."

The carriage then came across a street where there were a lot of people living in the streets,that were close too wearing rags,and looked too nearly have nothing.

"This is where our newest arrivals live,as well as our craftsman and artisans,people that work with their hands,it's so quaint and lively,you want too watch your step though."

"Why do they have all these poor people blocked off in one part of the city?" Katara asked.

"This is why I never came here." Aang said.

"I always heard it was different from the ways the monks taught us too live."

"It wasn't any better on Coruscant." Neo said.

"There were lower levels where the low class citizens lived,as well as the criminal underworld,it wasn't always pretty,but this,this is ten times worse."

In another part of the city, Zuko was walking along as Iroh came up behind with a flower in a flower pot.

"I just want our place to look nice." Iroh said.

"In case someone brings home a lady friend."

"This city is a prison,I don't want to make a life here." Zuko said coldly.

"Life happens wherever you are,whether you make it or not,now come on,I found us some new jobs,and we start this afternoon."

Unbeknownst to them however,they were being followed by an obsessed Jet and his freedom fighters,who were beyond worried about their leader.

"Look at them,firebenders living under everyones nose." he said.

"Jet." said Smellerbee.

"You saw a man with a hot cup of tea,it doesn't prove he's a firebender,and what if he is,are we supposed to attack them,don't you remember what happened the last time you fought someone you underestimated?"

Jet briefly looked at the arm that Neo had broken when they last fought.

"I thought we were starting over here."Bee continued.

"Changing out ways."

"We are." Jet said after he had grabbed his arm.

"When I get the evidence I need,I'll report them to the police and let them handle it,ok?"

However,Bee and Longshot looked too each,still unsure of what their leader was up too.

Back with the group,Joo dee had taken them too another part of the city that wasn't as depressing as the lower ring.

"This is the middle ring of Ba sing se." She said.

"Home to the financial district,shops,and restaurants,and the university."

"Yeah we met a professor from the Ba sing se university." Sokka said.

"Professor Zei." Eli said.

"He was a professor of archeology." Neo added.

"He took us to an ancient underground library where we discovered information about the war that is,absolutely crucial for the earth king too hear!" Sokka stated.

"Isn't history fascinating." Joo dee said without even acknowledging what Sokka was saying.

"Look,here's one of the oldest towns in the middle ring,town hall."

After she stepped out of the carriage,the group was trying too figure out what her deal was.

"Is that woman deaf?" Sokka said.

"She only seems to hear every other word I say."

"It called being played." Neo said.

"Get use to it." Toph added.

Back with Zuko and Iroh,they were now at their new jobs,which ironically,was a tea shop.

"Well." the owner said.

"You certainly look like official tea servers,how do you feel?"

"Ridiculous." Zuko said,as he had on an apron.

"Uh,does this possibly come in a larger size?" Iroh asked,as he was having trouble tieing his apron strings together.

"I have extra strings in the back,have some tea while you wait."

After the had poured and handed them their tea,he went too go get more string for Iroh,who then proceeded too drunk his tea,only too spit it out.

"This tea is nothing but hot leaf juice!" he exclaimed.

"Uncle,that's what all tea is." Zuko said simply.

"How can a member of my own family say something so horrible,we're gonna have too make some major changes around here."

Iroh then proceeded too dump out the old tea through a window,nearly hitting Jet in the process,who was still spying on them.

Back with the group,they had finally made it too the upper ring,unfortunately there was a huge wall blocking then off from what was there.

"The upper ring is home to our most important citizens,your house is not too far from here." Joo dee explained.

"What's inside that wall?" Katara asked.

"And who are the mean looking guys in robes?" Sokka added.

"Inside is the royal palace,those men are the agents of the Dai li,the cultural authority of Ba sing se,they are the guardians of all our traditions."

"Can we see the earth king now?" Aang asked.

"Yeah this history lesson is great and all.." Eli began.

"Don't lie." Toph said,causing Eli too give her a look.

"But we really need too see him."

"Oh no,one does not just pop in on the earth king."

Everyone then slumped into their seats,save for the two Jedis.

"And you didn't tell us this before because?" Eli asked.

"You didn't asked."

"Then who's in charge of the Dai li?" Neo said.

"Maybe we can give him the information we have."

"I'm afraid he's busy with ensuring that that city remain safe,oh here we are,your new home."

As the group got out of the carriage too inspect their new home,a messenger came up too Joo dee and handed her a scroll.

"More good news." she said.

"Your request for an audience with the earth king is being processed and should be put through in about,a month,more quickly then usual."

"A month!?" exclaimed Sokka.

"Six to eight weeks actually."

"That's still a month." Neo said,before he heard Balto growl,looking in the direction that he was looking,he saw a Dai li agent disappear behind a building,Neo was now having a more and more bad feeling about this every minute,but he simply joined the others inside for now.

As the group began looking around their temporary home,Joo dee continued to be "helpful".

"Isn't it nice?" she said.

"I think you'll really enjoy it."

"I think we'll enjoy it more,if we weren't staying for so long." Sokka said.

"Yeah,can't we see the earth king any sooner?" Eli added.

"The earth king is very busy running the finest city in the world,but he will see you as soon as time permits."

"If we're going to be here for a month we should spend our time looking for Appa." Aang said.

"Agreed." Neo added.

"We'll start out search in the market place,see if anyone has seen him."

"I'd like to escort you anywhere you'd like." Joo dee said.

"We don't need a babysitter." Toph said.

"Oh I won't get in the way,and to leave you alone would make me a bad host."

Toph just deadpanned.

As the group was making their way back too the carriage,Neo pulled Sokka aside.

"We're being tailed by Dai li agents." he whispered.

"What,are you sure?" Sokka said.

"Positive,just keep your eyes open and be careful what you say,something tells me we've stumble on to something unexpected."

"Everything alright?" Joo dee said.

"Yes mam,we were just leaving." Neo said,as he and Sokka made their way too the carriage,they glanced at each other and nodded in understanding.

Awhile later,the group,and Joo dee,were at a pet shop,as they questioned the owner as too whether or not he'd seen Appa.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"But I haven't heard anything about a flying bison,I didn't even know there were any."

"He's a giant flying animal,are you sure you haven't seen anything?" Eli asked.

"Sorry,can't say that I have."

"What about a black market?" Neo asked.

"If someone wanted to sell a stolen animal without anyone knowing,where would they go?" Aang asked.

"Where's the black market,who runs it,come on you know?" Sokka questioned.

The shop owner looked between the group and Joo dee,who was shaking her head,as if too threaten him.

"That would be illegal." he said a little nervous,he then saw an excuse too get the group out.

"You'll have to leave,your lemurs is harassing my sparrow keets."

The group looked and saw Momo struggling with a bunch of animals,as he tried too eat their food.

"Momo!" Neo said,causing the lemurs too stop.

The group then arrived at the university,where they were questioning a student who was on break.

"Hmm,I've never seen any sandbenders or nomads around here." the student said.

"You should ask professor Zei,he teaches the class on desert cultures."

"We met." Neo said.

"Is there anyone who knows about the fire nations history,or how long the wars been going on?"

"Uh.." the student began,before seeing Joo dee shake her head,only this time Sokka and Neo kind of noticed.

"I don't know,I'm not a political science student..I've got to get too class."

The student then got up and walked away,leaving the confused group behind.

After another hour or two of getting no where,the group eventually returned too the house.

"We'll I'm sorry no one has seen your bison." Joo dee said.

"I bet you are." Eli mumbled.

"Why don't you get some rest,someone will be over later with dinner."

After Joo dee had left,Neo noticed someone looking at them through his door,he then made his way over,as the group followed,Neo Looked around not seeing any Dai li agents,when they came up to the door and knocked.

"Your the avatar." the man said.

"I heard you were in town,I'm Pong."

"Nice too meet you Pong." Aang said.

"Mister Pong,can we ask you a few questions?" Neo said.

"Certainly."

Before Neo could begin,Sokka suddenly just took over.

"What's going on with this city,why is everyone here so scared too talk about the war,what's with Joo dee,and.. ?" he began,before being hit upside the head.

"Ow."

"Forgive my friend mister Pong,but I'm afraid we must ask,why does no one talk about the war or the outside world?" Neo said.

"War,scared,what do you mean?" Pong said shaking.

"I can feel you shaking." Toph said.

"Look,I'm just a minor government official,I've waited three years to get this house,I don't want to get in trouble."

"Trouble,with who?" Katara asked.

"Let me guess,the Dai li?" Neo said,the mans reaction was all the confirmation he needed,to tell him the Dai li were up too no good.

"Listen,you can't mention the war here,and whatever you do,stay away from the Dai li."

Pong then simply closed his door.

"Well that was a waist of time." Toph said,as she flopped down on one of the cushions in the house they were in.

"Not exactly."Neo said.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked.

"Everything we've seen today,the people cowering in fear whenever Appa or the war,or even the Dai li are mentioned,and it all begins when Joo dee shakes her head."

"Not too mention the Dai li following us all day." Sokka said.

"Following us?" Aang said.

"They've been following us since we got here,they might even be watching us now!"

Suddenly Sokka jumped behind a vase as if he were tackling someone,only too come up holding a curtain,causing many too deadpan.

"Anyway,there's a conspiracy going on here,and if anyone mentions the war,they could be placed in great danger,and I highly doubt we're gonna be able too see the earth king anytime soon,much less in a month." Neo said.

"So what do we do?" Katara asked.

"I vote we just leave." Toph said.

"I second that." Eli added.

"That's not surprising." Katara joked with Eli,causing him too deadpan.

"We wait for the opportunity too meet the earth king." Neo said.

"In the meantime,let's get settled in and rest up for the night."

The very next morning,opportunity came when Katara got the mail for that morning.

"I got it." she said,as she came back inside.

"I know how we're going too see the earth king."

"How are we going too do that?" Eli asked.

"One does not simply just pop in on the earth king." Toph said,mocking Joo dee.

"The king is having a party at the palace tonight for his pet bear."

"Who the heck has a party for their pets?" Neo asked as he took the paper from Katara.

"You mean platypus bear?" Aang asked.

"Certainly you mean his pet skunk bear." Sokka added.

"Or his Armadillo bear." Toph added.

"Gopher bear."

"How many kinds of bears do you people have?" Eli said.

"No,it just says bear." Katara said.

"This place is weird." Toph said.

"But Katara is right,this is our best bet at getting in too see the earth king." Neo said.

"The palace will be packed,we can sneak in with the crowd." Katara said.

"Won't work." Said Toph.

"Why not?"

"Well no offense to you simple country folk,but a real society crowd will spot you a mile away,you've got no manners."

"Excuse me,I've got no manners,your not exactly lady fancy fingers."

"But she has been raised in a social environment,she's been taught things like proper speech,table manners,even how too talk too people,I mean you saw the way she acted when we first met her." Eli said.

"I learned proper society behavior,and chose too leave it,you never learned,and frankly,it's a little too late." Toph said,as she spat into a vase.

"But you learned it,you could teach us." Sokka said.

"Yeah,I'm mastering every element,how hard can it be?" Aang said,as he wrapped a curtain around himself and began talking like a propper gentleman.

"Good evening mister Sokka water tribe,miss Katara water tribe,master Neo of the Jedi,Master Eli of the jedi,Lord Momo of the Momo dynasty,your momoness."

"Avatar Aang,how you do go on." Sokka said,doing the same thing,then he and Aang began too bow to each other one at a time,before trying too out do each other,until they hit their heads together and fell too the ground.

"Most unorthodox." Eli said,in a fake British accent.

"Katara and Neo might be able to pull it off,but you guys would be lucky to pass as bus boys." Toph said.

"Well,you have about three hours too give Katara the 101 on propper behavior." Neo said.

"But I feel so fancy." Sokka said,before being hit on the head.

Three hours later,the party was too begin in less then thirty minutes,and as the girls were prepping for their part of the plan,the boys were just relaxing.

"Earth!" Aang shouted.

"Fire!" Sokka shouted as well,as the two were playing a game.

"How do you play this game again?" Eli asked.

"No idea." Neo said,as the two were watching the boys play,just then the two girls came out dressed all fancy and,in Aang and Elis case,beautiful.

"Wow,you look beautiful." Aang said dreamly to Katara.

Eli on the other hand,saw clouds and roses surrounding Toph and could hear music.

( "I've been really trying,baby,trying too hold back this feeling for so long,and if you feel like I feel baby,then come on,come on,let's get it on!)

"Eli,ELI!" Neo suddenly shouted.

"Uh what?" Eli said.

"They're gone."

This embarrassing moment caused both Sokka and Aang too start laughing.

"How long was I gone?" Eli asked.

"Oh for about five minutes." Sokka said.

"Come on,I'll explain the plan on the way." Neo said,and the two boys left the house,as they were,they were then followed by a Dai li agent.

As the boys moved through the streets and walked down an ally way,the agent came up on them,but the ally was suddenly empty,suddenly he was placed in a choke hold and incapacitated,Neo then proceeded to take his uniform and put it on.

"Ok,so you guys remember the plan?" He said.

"Wait by the side gate,until you,Katara,or Toph come open it." Sokka said.

"Right,and with this Dai li uniform,I can pass through the front door with no problem,in case something goes wrong with Katara and Toph,we didn't exactly get an invitation too this thing,and I doubt Toph's family seal will be much help, ok,let's go."

The four then took off again.

Back down at the lower ring,Jet had been watching Iroh and Zuko nonstop,even going so far as too take their spark rocks,in the hopes that they would heat up their tea with firebending,but no such luck,he was once again watching the tea shop they were working at,as his fellow freedom fighters came up too him.

"Jet,we need too talk." Smellerbee said.

"What,oh it's you two." Jet said.

"Where have you been,I could really use some help with some surveillance here."

"We've been talking,and,we think your becoming obsessed with this,it's not healthy."

"Oh really,you both think this?"

Long shot place his hand on Smellerbee's shoulder as a sign that he was on her side.

"We came back here to make a fresh start,but you won't let this go,even though there is no real proof."

"Well,maybe if you help me."

"Jet,you gotta stop this."

"We'll maybe you've forgotten why we need to start over,maybe you've forgotten about how the fire nation left us all homeless,how they wiped out the people we love,if you don't want too help me...I'll get the evidence on my own."

Jet then turned and walked away,making his way towards the tea shop.

Inside the tea shop,everyone was enjoying the new tea that was being made and Iroh was becoming quite the celebrity.

"This is the best tea in the city." one customer said.

"The secret ingredient is love." Iroh said,much too Zuko annoyance.

"I think your due for a raise." The owner said.

Everything was calm,quiet,and delightful,until Jet suddenly came in drawing his sword.

"I'm tired of waiting." he said.

"These two men are firebenders."

Zuko and Iroh just looked at each,with Zuko giving a slight "really" look too Iroh who just shrugged his shoulders.

"I know they're firebenders,I saw the old man heating his tea!"

"He works in a tea shop." a customer pointed out.

"He's a firebender I tell you!"

"Drop your sword boy,nice and easy."

"You'll have too defend yourself,then everyone will know,go ahead,show them what you can do."

Before the customer could draw his own swords,Zuko did it for him and prepared too defend himself and his uncle.

"You want a show,I'll give you a show." Zuko said calmly,before he sent a table towards Jet.

But despite having only one working arm,Jet was able too hold his own,he managed too cut the table down in half and swung at Zuko,but Zuko managed too avoid it by jumping on another table,which Jet managed too destroy with each hit too which Zuko responded by forcing him back,the two then charged towards each other ready too go at it again.

Back in the upper ring,Katara and Toph had arrived at the front door too the palace,as a guard was taking invitations for people invited too the party.

"Invitation please." The guard said.

"I think this will do." Toph said,as she showed her family seal.

"No entry without an invitation,step aside please."

"Look,the pangs and the yum soon hans are waiting in there for us,I'm going to tell them who didn't let me in."

"Step out of line please."

Seeing the guard wasn't gonna budge,the girls moved aside as they were told,so as not too cause trouble.

"I hate it when Neo is right." Toph said.

"Now how are we gonna get in?"

Katara then looked and saw a man step out of a carriage,who seemed to be of great importance,this gave her an idea.

"Follow my lead." she said,as they walked up too the man.

"Sir,I'm sorry to bother you but my cousin lost our invitation,she's blind,do you think you could help us,our family is inside and I'm sure they're very worried."

"I am honored." the man said,as he lead the girls inside,who stuck their tongues out too the guard along the way.

They eventually made it inside,and saw a huge bear at a table chowing down on some meat,which to be fair was natural,for the bear,but not for high society.

"Its beautiful isn't it." the man said.

"By the way,I'm Long fang,I'm a cultural minister to the king."

"I'm Kwa mai,and this is..Dum." Katara lied,only too get one of her pig tails pulled by Toph,for giving her a dumb name.

"Now,where is your family,I'd sure like too meet them."

"Uh,I don't see them right now,but I'm sure we'll find them soon,thank you for your help."

Katara and Toph tried too walk away,but were suddenly cut off by Long fang,unexpectedly.

"Don't worry." he said.

"As your escort,it would be dishonorable to abandon you ladies without finding your family first,we'll keep looking for them."

The girls looked at each other,not sure what they were gonna do,their only hope was Neo's back up plan,whatever that plan was.

Outside the palace,Sokka,Aang,and Eli were watching and waiting for the girls too show up.

"Where are they?" Aang asked.

"Toph's seal must not have worked." Eli added.

"She hates it when Neo's right."

"Where is Neo anyway?"

"Don't know,but I've got a back up plan of my own." Sokka said.

"Is it too turn Momo in to a ghost again?"

" Wha-,no. "

Suddenly,the three boys were covered in clothes,as they looked up and saw a Dai li dressed up Neo.

"Put those on,hurry." Neo said.

"Toph and Katara have been delayed."

"Bus boy uniforms?" Sokka asked.

"Well,Toph did say we could pass as bus boys." Aang added.

The four boys then began too make their way too the back door,where they were approached by a guard.

"Found these three in the garden slacking off." Neo said.

"Get too work you fools."

"Yes sir." the three boys said at the same time,as they began too make their way upstairs.

As the fight continued at the tea shop,Zuko was kicked through the door,as Jet came up on him,Zuko managed too block a hit from him,they then forced their swords together.

"You must be getting tired of using those swords." Jet said.

"Why don't you go ahead and firebened at me."

The two then started going at it again,Iroh tried too calm the situation,though it wasn't much help,since he had too keep it secret that he was fire nation too.

"Please son,your confused,you don't know what your doing!" He said.

"Bet you wish he'd help you out with a little fire blast right now."

"Your the one that needs help!" Zuko said as he swung one of his swords at Jet,only for Jet too jump on a well.

"You see the fire nation is trying too silence me,it will never happen." Jet said,as he then swung off the well and flew towards Zuko.

Back at the party,Aang,Sokka,and Eli were walking around in their bus boy uniforms,as they were looking for the girls.

"Where are Toph and Katara?" Aang asked.

"Forget them,just keep an eye out for the earth king." Sokka said.

"I don't know what he looks like."

"You know,royal flowing robes,fancy jewelry."

"That could be anyone." Eli said.

"He'll be the one everyone pays attention too the most,you know besides the bear." Neo said,as he hid behind a piller.

"Another cream puff please." Toph suddenly said.

"You found me,I mean us!" Eli said.

"I'd know twinkle toes footsteps anywhere."

"Thanks for letting us in!" Sokka said.

"Sorry,the guy who escorted us in won't let us out of his sight." Katara said.

"What guy?"

Katara looked behind her and saw that Long fang was gone,suddenly however,Joo dee came walking up to the group,a little less cheerful then last time.

"What are you doing here?" She asked,as she also began pushing Sokka away.

"You have too leave immediately,or we will be in terrible trouble."

"Trouble,with who?" Eli said.

"We're not leaving until we see the king." Sokka said as he pushed back.

"You don't understand,you must go."

Unfortunately,Sokka bumped Aang causing him too dump some of the water he was holding on to a near by woman,getting her soaking wet.

"Sorry!" He said.

"Don't shout!"

"Aang no!" Neo tried too warn,but it was too late as Aang used his airbending too dry the woman off.

"The avatar." the lady said in awe.

"I didn't know the avatar would be here."

This caused everyone too look in their direction,Joo dee too frown,and Neo too face palm until he thought of something,he pulled Sokka's sleeve and pointed too Aang,to which Sokka understood.

"You keep their attention." he whispered.

"While we look for the king."

"Watch this everyone." Aang said,as he jumped out of his bus boy clothes and began bending the liquids of everyones drinks in to a colorful sphere,as the rest of the group continued too search for the earth king.

The fight continued between Jet and Zuko as it began too reach its climax,Zuko was now down too one sword as the two were back to back clanging their swords against each other,however,things became more complicated when some Dai li agents arrived.

"Drop your weapons!" one of them said,as the two separated.

"Arrests them,they're firebenders." Jet said again,pointing towards Zuko and Iroh.

"This poor boy is confused." Iroh said.

"We're just simple refugees."

"This young man wrecked my tea shop and assaulted my employees." the tea owner said.

"Its true sir." the customer said.

"We saw the whole thing,this crazy kid attacked the finest tea maker in the city."

" Oh,that's very sweet. "Iroh said in a blush.

"Come with us son." the Dai li agent said,Jet tried too fight back,but he was quickly subdued,as his hands were tied with rock cuffs.

"You don't understand!" Jet said as he was dragged away.

"They're fire nation,you have too believe me!"

He was then thrown into a bared carriage,and taken away by the Dai li agents,as everyone,including Smellerbee and Long shot walked away.

Back at the party,Aang continued to entertain everyone,when Sokka saw a group of servants come in holding some sort of portable throne.

"Aang,the earth king!" Sokka called out.

Aang noticed this,and created a air scooter too make his way towards the earth king.

"Greetings your majesty!" Aang said.

Unbeknownst too him however,his friends we're being subdued by the Dai li one at a time,as each one was taken down quietly and without much resistance,as Neo made his way through the party,he noticed the girls were being taken,as he made his way over however,he saw something,or,someone he didn't expect,in the crowd standing in fine garb,was a clone.

Neo's heart suddenly skipped as he watched the clone walk away,before he could pursue however,a Dai li agent stood in his way.

"Come with us quietly,and no harm will come too your friends." one agent said.

Although at first he thought of resisting,after looking at his friends,he relented and went with the Dai li willingly,but not before glancing behind him one last time,only to see that the clone had disappeared altogether.

As Aang made his way to the front of the table,he came to a stop and came face to face with...Long fang.

"Avatar." he said.

"Its a great honor to meet you,I am Long fang,grand secretarial of Ba sing se and head of the Dai li,I'd like to talk to you,your friends will be waiting for us in the library.

Later...

"Why won't you let us talk to the king?" Sokka demanded.

"We have information that could defeat the fire nation."

"The earth king has no time for political squabbles." Long fang said.

"And day to day minutia of military activities."

"Um,that's exactly what a king is for." Eli said.

"Your nation is under attack,people are dying,eventually they'll invade Ba sing se,you can't ignore this."

"This could be the most important thing he's ever heard." Aang added.

"What's most important to his royal majesty,is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba sing se,all his duties relate to issuing decrees on such matters,it's my job to oversee the rest of city's resources,including the military."

"So,the king is just a figurhead." Katara said.

"He's your puppet." Toph added.

"Oh no no no,his majesty is an icon,a god to his people,he can't sully his hands with the hourly changes of endless war."

"But we found out about a solar eclipse that will leave the fire nation defenceless,you could lead an invasion.."

"ENOUGH,I don't want to hear your ridiculous plan,it is the strict policy of Ba sing se,that the war not be mentioned within the walls,constant news of an escalating war will throw the citizens of Ba sing se into a state of panic,our economy would be ruined,our peaceful way of life,our traditions,would disappear,in silencing talk of conflict,Ba sing se remains a peaceful ordinary utopia,the last one on earth."

"You can't keep the truth from the people." Katara argued.

"They have too know."

"I'll tell them,I'll make sure everyone knows." Aang said.

"Until now,you've been treated as our honoured guest,but from now on,you will be watched every moment by Dai li agents,if you mention the war to anyone,you will be expelled from the city."

"We're already being watched by the Dai li!" Eli exclaimed.

"I understand your looking for your bison."

This caused everyones blood too run cold.

"It would be a shame if you were not able to complete your quest."

"If you do anything too Appa.."

Eli began reaching for his lightsaber,but Neo grabbed his hand.

"You'll what,now Joo dee will show you to your house."

When the door opened,a woman came in and stood in front of the group,however...

"Where's Joo dee?" Katara asked,as the group looked at the woman,who was not Joo dee.

"I'm Joo dee." the woman said.

"I'll be your host for as long as you are in our wonderful city."

As the group began too make their way out,Neo reframed from moving.

"You ever hear the story of the man who flew too close to the sun?" he said.

"No,I can't say that I have." Long fang said.

"The story goes that a father made wings for his son,but told him not to fly too close to the sun,less his wings would melt,well the son began too see himself as indestructible and flew too close too the sun,and when he did,the wax began too melt and the feathers began too fall off and he fell too his death."

"What's your point?"

Neo then made his way over to Long fang and got close to his face.

"Your getting close to the sun,and sooner or later,your going to fall and when you do,I will be there too watch you do it,you have a good night."

With that,Neo walked out leaving the Dai li head in bewilderment of how much fire was in the young man.

As the group made their way out of the palace,Neo thought back to the person he saw,was it in fact a clone,and more importantly,was the empire upon them?

(FOR THOSE WHO HAVE SEEN THIS EPISODE,YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO JET,BUT I LEFT IT OUT FOR A MORE MYSTERY FEEL,I'VE NOW PLANTED THE SEEDS TO WHERE WE WILL MEET THE CLONES THAT WILL BE APART OF THE STORY,I WILL THIS AGAIN,THEY WILL ONLY BE OCS,THEY WILL NOT BE CHARACTERS FROM THE KNOWN CANNON.

OK,SHORT BREAK FROM THIS STORY AS I'LL BE WRITING THE LAST CHAPTER FOR MAXIMAS PRIME PILOT,AND THE CROSSOVER WILL BE REVEALED.

I ALSO MIGHT BE DOING A SPECIAL SERIES OF SHORT REVIS FOR DOCTOR WHO BETWEEN NOW AND THE PREMIER OF SERIES 11,IF YOUR INTERESTED IN THAT LET ME KNOW.

UNTIL THEN,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF.)


	36. Book 2:A tale of two padawans

(AS I'M SURE YOUR ALL WELL AWARE,THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE THE EPISODE, "THE TALES OF BA SING SE",BUT I'M GONNA DO SOMETHING A LITTLE DIFFERENT,WHILE I WILL TRY TO INCORPORATE SOME ELEMENTS FROM THE EPISODE INTO THE CHAPTER,THIS WILL ALL BE ORIGINAL,AND IT WILL PROBABLY BE THE SHORTIST CHAPTER I WRITE OUT OF ALL THE CHAPTERS I WRITE,SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY,SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...)

WATER,EARTH,FIRE,AIR..

Long ago,in a galaxy far far away,the Jedi fought to preserve peace and balance, before the dark times,before the clone wars,a Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi,and in a desperate move to survive, me and a young padawn named Eli tal-gunn escaped,eventually arriving on a planet in the unknown region where people can control the elements and a 100 year war has been taken place,we also met three young people who are taken a Stand in the war,water tribe siblings Katara and Sokka, and a young man named Aang who's the avatar, who can control all four elements, and although his skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he can end the war once and for all...but I believe, Aang can save the world.

STAR WARS:THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK TWO:EARTH

"A TALE OF TWO PADAWANS"

It was an ordinary day in the city of Ba sing se,as the group minus Toph were prepping for the day.

"So what's everyone got planned for today?" Katara asked.

"Well,we can't stay in Ba sing se forever." Neo began,as he put his boots on.

"And we will need some money,so I'm gonna go around and do some odd jobs to earn some cash."

"Sounds boring." Sokka said.

"Oh and what are you gonna be doing?"

"I'm just gonna be walking around."

"Now that sounds boring." Eli said.

"Well I'm gonna go see if Toph wants to have a girls day out." Katara said,as she walked away.

"Catch y'all later."

"I better get going too." Neo said.

"Um master?" Eli said.

"What's up?"

"Um well,how exactly did you get Nora to like you,I mean what did you do too impress her?"

"Um,nothing really,I was just myself and didn't really do anything that I know of,she never really told me either,why?"

"No reason."

"Eli look,if you want Toph to like you,just be yourself,don't try anything stupid,she'll come around eventually."

"I guess so."

"I gotta go,talk to you later,come on Balto!"

Balto and his master then walked out the door too leave.

"Be good!" he said,as he closed the door.

Eli stood there for a few seconds,before he suddenly felt someone behind him,looking,he was suddenly spooked by the fact that it was Sokka.

"Don't listen to that guy." Sokka said,throwing a arm around Eli.

"If you want the girl too like you,you gotta change some stuff."

"Why?" Eli asked.

"Because girls like it when a guy acts tough and edgy,plus,have you seen the way you look?"

Eli then looked down at his clothes and saw that they weren't in the best condition.

"Guess your right." He said.

"Of course I am,stick with me buddy,and I'll give you the ropes,hey Aang wanna join us?"

"Sure,what are we doing?" Aang asked as he came into the room.

"We'll gonna help Eli get with Toph."

"Sounds like fun."

"My love life sounds fun to you?"

"It's better then mine."

"Fair enough."

"Great,then it's time for," SOKKA'S SCHOOL FOR PICKING UP GIRLS! "

"When did that become a thing?"

"About five seconds ago, now let's get started."

"I'm scared."

(Que opening:FT.:fairy tail)

"ELI'S TALE"

A few minutes later,Eli,Aang,and Sokka were outside walking around town,as Sokka tried too help Eli impress the girl.

"Ok Eli,you wanna know the water tribe secret to picking up chicks?" Sokka asked.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Eli said.

"Nope."

"As long as it doesn't involve being hog tied,I'm good."

"That only happened once,and I was caught off guard,ok the first thing we need too do is find you some new clothes, and here we are,the marketplace."

"What are we doing here?"

"We're here too find you an outfit." Aang said.

"The best way too impress a girl,is too dress nice."

"But Toph's blind,why would she care how I look?"

"Ep,ep,ep,no taking,now let's get to work."

(Song plays in the background: "Everybody's working for the weekend.")

The boys got too work with picking out different clothes for Eli too try on,and he reluctantly did,four to five times,and each outfit was worse then the last,it became a bit of a cycle,as Sokka and Aang would pick out something that wasn't stylish and made Eli try it on,only for them too shake their heads and do it all over again,eventually,they did decide on an outfit and went on to their next destination.

"Ok,we've got the outfit,now,we need too do your hair." Sokka said,as he rubbed Eli's head.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Eli asked as he slapped Sokka's hand away.

"Well for starters,it's yellow."

"Actually the term is blonde,but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Dude,do you see anybody else with that kind of hair?"

"Well,no."

"Then we've gotta change it,it's too unique,look at Aang for example."

"But he's bald."

"There's nothing wrong with being bald." Aang said in defiance.

"Besides it's part of my culture."

"Yeah,and remember when we were on Kyoshi island,when all the girls went crazy for him?"

"No."

"Oh yeah,you and Neo showed up after that,anyway,the girls were going crazy for him and you know why?"

"Because he's the avatar?"

"Wrong,it was because he was bald,and had an arrow on his head,and also maybe because he was the avatar."

" What's your point? "

"If girls see your yellow hair."

"Blonde."

"Whatever,they're gonna go nuts for it,and your attention will be driven away from her,now do you want that,do you?"

"No."

"Then we must change it,to the hair salon!"

The boys then walked into a building,where they were greeted by an older woman.

"We need your best hair dresser for my friend here." Sokka said as he held Eli close.

"But we're willing to give her the day off." Eli said,uncomfortable.

"Right this way."

The woman then set Eli down in a chair,where another woman was standing waiting for him.

"Now,make him beautiful!" Sokka said.

"I'm not so sure about..wha!" went Eli,as the woman pulled him back and began too work on his hair.

A few minutes later he was up again,and his hair was all spiky(imagine Goku's hair).

"Nah,too spiky." Sokka said,unimpressed with the style.

"What's wrong with Spik..woe!"Eli said,before he was pulled back again.

The hair stylist went too work again on his hair and then pulled him up again,this time his hair was completely orange.

"Too bleachy." Aang said.

"But it's orange." Eli pointed out,before being pulled back down,too work on his hair again.

When he got back up,he looked in a mirror and saw that there were still little bits of blonde left,with some purple in the background.

"Nope,not doing that." He said.

"Agreed." Both Sokka and Aang said.

Eli was then pulled back one last time,and saw the last design.

(Imagine Jimmy neutron)

"No." Eli said after looking at it.

"Why not,it's perfect."Sokka said.

"It's simple,but stylish."

"My hair looks like a tootsie roll!"

"I don't know what that is,but you look fine,now let's get you ready."

A few minutes later,Eli was all dressed up in a ridiculous three piece suit,that was too tight for his own good,add the inclusion of the hair,and you've got a walking pile of mess.

"So,how do you feel?" Sokka asked.

"Stupid." Eli said,as he was now stiff from what he was wearing.

"I don't know Eli,you actually look spiffy." Aang said.

"I can barely move."

Eli then tried too move his arms up and down,but couldn't.

"See,I look like a stiff from Kamino,and my hair looks like a drop of poop!"

"Details details,now,you've got the clothes you've got the hair,now you need the most important thing in asking a girl out."

"Personality,dignity,charm,money?"

"A good pick line."

" What? "

"The best way to any girls heart is an excellent pick up line that both flatters her,and makes you look cool,like this," Boy,it must be hot in here,cause I see a tall drink of cold water. "

"That's terrible."

"We'll how about this?" Aang said.

"You must be a airbender,cause you just took my breath away."

"That's even worse."

"We'll let's try one closer to you position,girl you must be from another planet,because you are out of this world."

"No."

"Well you think of one."

"Ok um,a beautiful earthbender must have just walked in,because I just felt the earth move."

"See that's good."

"No it's not,that's the worse kind,in fact this whole experience has been a complete pain in the butt,you know what I'm out,see you guys later."

Eli then walked out of the building,leaving the two behind.

"That guy will never get a girlfriend." Sokka said.

"Yeah." Aang added.

"See you around Aang."

"Bye Sokka."

The two then went their separate ways.

As he was walking along,Eli was walking beside a pond,when he saw a huge wave coming pass him,and he could have sworn he saw a few women in it.

"That's unfortunate." Eli said,as he continued along.

As he continued on,he managed too get the suit off of him,and was able too breath a little.

"Why on earth did I agree to this,Sokka doesn't know anything about getting girls,he got lucky with Suki,and I don't even know how he got Yue,I know I'm not the ideal guy,and she's a girl of enormous taste,I think, ah who am I kidding,she'd never go for a guy like a me."

As Eli said this,he suddenly found himself accidentally running into someone.

"Oh man,I'm sorry I didn't.." he started to say,only too find that he had run into Katara and Toph,who had make up on their faces.

"Toph,Katara?"

"Eli?" Toph said surprise too see him.

"What are you doing here?" Katara asked.

Eli tried to think of an excuse,but the more he thought about it,the more he realized that it was pointless too lie,so he just took a deep breath,thought too himself, "screw it",and said...

"Sokka was helping me try to better myself in order too.." he began,but stopped before finishing,then continued.

"...impress you."

"Seriously?" went Toph.

"Oh that's adorable." Said Katara.

"But why did you go to Sokka for?"

"I didn't,one minute I'm thinking about what Neo said about just being myself,the next thing I know,Sokka and Aang made me into this!"

"From what I can tell,you look ridiculous." Toph said.

"Yeah,and you look...breathtaking."

Toph blushed a little with that.

"Really?"

"Yeah,I mean you were breathtaking before,but the make up,just expands on it."

"Uh,thanks Eli ,and you didn't have to change anything about you,I like you just the way you are."

"See,what I tell you, now,let's get you in better attire,and get your hair back,it looks.."

"Stupid?"

"I was gonna say odd,but yeah,that works too."

"Lead the way, shall me miss Bei fong? "

"Lead the way mister Tal gunn. "

The three then went on their way too put Eli back together.

Later that night,Sokka and Aang were back at the house,as Katara,Toph,and Eli got back.

"Where have you guys been?" Sokka asked,as he held an ice bag too his head.

"We've been busy,what happened to you?" Katara said,as she and Toph walked in.

"I got kicked out of a ladies haiku gathering."

"That makes to much since." Toph said,when she walked in.

"Wow,you girls look pretty." Aang said,though he was mostly talking to Katara.

"I can't believe they actually got make up on Tophs face."Sokka said.

Toph made a solemn face,when Eli came to her rescue.

"You just don't have excellent tastes Sokka." he said as he came in,he was no longer wearing the clothes that Sokka and Aang had picked out for him,and his hair was back too being blonde.

He was in a dark green undershirt,as well as a light brownish outer robe,as well as dark brown pants and boots.

"Hey,what happened to all the work we did?" Sokka asked.

"Lets just say your," school for picking up chicks had been officially closed. "" Eli said.

"Gotta admit,that does look more comfortable." Aang said.

"Yeah fine,everyones a critic." Sokka said,as he crossed his arms.

Everyone then began too laugh,as the door opened again,and this time Balto and Neo came in.

"Oh hey Neo,check out Eli's new look." Katara said.

Neo then took a look at his padawan,and saw how well prepped he was.

"Nice,Toph ,what do you think?" He said.

"I don't know,I'm blind." Toph said.

"But if I had to guess,awesome."

She then proceeded too punch his arm.

"Ow,thanks Toph,I guess." Eli said,rubbing his arm.

"So,what did you do today Neo?" Katara asked.

"Um." went Neo.

"NEO'S TALE"

"Be good!" Neo said as he closed the door from that morning,he and Balto then just walked off in one direction,while he kept aware of his surroundings,in the event the Dai li were watching.

"Come on boy." he said.

"Lets go find some clones."

In reality,Neo was looking for odd jobs too do,but he was also in search of the clone he saw the other night,and he was going too make sure he didn't get too Eli,but he needed too earn some money as well,cause after all,they did need all the money they could get,so he began too make his way down too the lower circle,as chances were,that's where he could earn the most work,he didn't expect too get paid too much,but just enough too cover his tracks.

As he got on a train that would take down to the lower levels,but due too Balto's growling,Neo knew that the Dai li were on his trail,as the train went on,Neo began too make his way too the front of the train,as the Dai li followed behind,but when they got up front,Neo was gone,as they looked too see where he had gone,Neo was running across the top of the train and jumped off the back with Balto on his shoulders,he managed too land safely on the ground and waited as the train left sight.

"Well,looks like we're walking the rest of the way boy." he said.

Balto barked in understanding.

It took a good hour and a half,before Neo and Balto made it too the lower square,as he made his way through the crowd,he asked people if they had seen the clone,by just given a description.

"Excuse me." he would say.

"Have you seen a man about this tall,tan skin,gold eyes,and black hair?"

And of course,everyones answer was the same.

"No."

" Nope. "

"Can't say that I have."

"Doesn't sound familiar."

"I might remember for a little assurance."

Which was then followed by...

"No,sorry pal."

Even with all the odd jobs that Neo did,such as help build a small hut,or helping too feed animals at shelter,or even too help put a zoo back together,that he later discovered the avatar "helped"build,he would get paid some money,sometimes a little,sometimes a lot,sometimes not at all,but they would all day the same thing concerning the clone.

"No."

By this time,it was around 3pm in the afternoon,and Neo had gotten nowhere with his search,and what was worse,he was starting too get hungry and thirsty,a Jedi could go without such things for a while,but they were still beings that needed nourishment,luckily,he came across a tea shop and decided too walk in,

"Ah,welcome to my tea shop." the owner said.

(I don't know what the name of the shop is,so just go with it,if you know and tell me,thanks,and in case it wasn't clear,it's the one Iroh and Zuko have been working at.)

"Please have a seat young man,though I'm afraid your pet will have too wait outside."

"Balto sit." Neo said,and the wolf complied

"Stay,I'll be right back,and if your good,I'll have something for you when I'm done."

The wolf barked in understanding,Neo then walked back into the tea shop and say at a table,he rubbed his hands on his face from the exhaustion from day.

"You look like you've had a busy day." the owner said,as he placed a tea cup in the table,and poured hit water in it.

"You could say that." Neo said.

"Thank you."

Neo then took a drink of his tea,and nearly gagged.

"What the neck is this?"

"Why it's tea of course."

"That is not tea,that's just hot leaf juice."

"I'm sorry,but today is my newest employee's day off, and he's a real artists."

"No I'm sorry,I'm being real rude,it's just been a long day,could I just have a regular cup of water please."

The owner then gave Neo his water,and Neo drank it.

"That's better,how much." he said.

"Four silver coins."the owner said.

"Here's a good piece,as an apology for my rudeness,and can I also have a bowl of water for my wolf please."

"I don't normally allow that,but since you did pay handsomely,I'll make an exception.

"Thank you,by the way,if I may,have you happened too see a man about yay tall,tan skin,gold eyes,and black hair?"

"Hmm,sorry can't say that I have, here's your dog's water."

"He's a wolf actually,but thank you,have a good day."

Neo then walked outside,only too find Balto missing.

"What the,Balto!" he called out.

He set the bowl of water on a table by the door and took off in search of his wolf.

"Balto!" he called out again.

"Balto here boy!"

Neo ran throughout the city calling out his pet wolf,he had no idea where he was,and it was a big city,not to mention the fact that if Balto was missing,that would be two animal companions that were missing.

"Excuse me have you seen my wolf?" he asked one person,but he just kept walking.

"Excuse me I'm looking for my pet wolf,he's completely white,and ranges up to the knees,have you seen him?"

Again no such luck,and Neo was beginning too think he wouldn't find his wolf,till he heard a familiar bark,looking behind him,he saw Balto running up to,as Neo bent down and greeted Balto by petting him all over.

"There you are,you had me worried for a second buddy,bad dog,don't do that too me again got it?"

Balto responded by licking Neo's face.

"Ok ok,that's enough."

Neo then looked around and came to an unfortunate realization.

"I don't think we're gonna find anything down here buddy,and it's starting too get late,we better head back now,let's go home."

The two then started heading back too the upper ring,but in the hopes to avoid the Dai li possibly catching up to him,he decided too walk to the middle wall and take the train too the upper wall.

As he and Balto made their way there,Neo came across a hill,and at the top of that hill was a tree,and at that tree was a old man,and that old man..was Iroh.

"It can't be." Neo said.

He looked around too see if he could see Zuko anywhere,but the Prince seemed he was nowhere in sight,so Neo took a chance and made his way up to Iroh.

"Happy birthday my son." Iroh said,as he sat before the tree,with a picture of a young man,say within what looked to be a memorial.

"If only there was a way I could've helped you."

"Iroh?" A voice said behind him.

Looking,he saw that it was Neo.

"Master Sumdac,I assume the avatar is in Ba sing se as well?"

"He is." Neo said,as he stood a ways off.

"And I take it Zuko is with you?"

"He is."

"I won't tell my friends,if you won't tell Zuko."

"Agreed."

Neo then saw the picture.

"Is that,your son?" he asked carefully.

"It is,Lu ten,today is his birthday,or it would be."

"I'm sorry,I didn't mean to..."

"It is quite alright,you can join me,if you would like,we can celebrate someone you have lost as well."

Neo at first hesitated,but then relented and say down next to Iroh.

"Who would you like too celebrate?"

"My master,Ceaser clouse."

"There's a song I sing every year for his birthday,would you like too learn it?"

"Please."

"Leaves from the vine,falling so slow,like fragile,tiny shells drifting in the foam."

It was at this moment,that Neo then joined in,and Iroh began too weep,which prompted Neo too place a hand on Iroh's shoulder.

"Little soldier boy,comes marching home,brave soldier boy,comes marching home."

(End of flashback.)

"Um,not much really." Neo said.

"Though I did loose Balto for awhile,I don't know where he went."

"Weird." Sokka said.

"Well good night." Neo said,as he made his way too bed.

"Good idea,let's all get some sleep,we've got a lot of work to do." Katara said.

As the group went too bed,Momo flew up too Balto and chirped.

(Where did you go? )He chirped.

(I found what we were looking for.)Balto barked.

"Balto,shut up." Neo called out.

"BALTO'S TALE"

"Balto sit." Neo said,and the wolf complied

"Stay,I'll be right back,and if your good,I'll have something for you when I'm done."

Balto barked again in understanding and proceeded too lay down while his master went inside,as he laid their,he felt someone walk by him and looked up,the sun was blocking the man's face but proceeded too pet Balto and even gave him a small thing too drink.

"Briggs,come on." Said another man's voice.

"I'm coming." said Briggs,who sounded exactly like the other man.

Balto looked up and saw he man's face for the first time,and it matched the description that Neo had been given all day,seeing this man Balto immediately set out too follow him,as well as the other man.

As Balto followed them,it seemed they were trying too avoid any open spaces as they went along,Balto then saw them go down another corner and saw them go into a house,he walked up too it and propped himself up and looked inside,and what he saw(if it were even possible)shocked him.

Inside stood six men who looked exactly the same,seeing this,Balto immediately bolted for Neo.

As he got back too the tea shop,he looked inside and saw that Neo was gone,but then..

"Balto!" he heard his master's call,and immediately took off in the direction of his master's call.

Eventually he saw his master in the town square and barked too alert his master,to which his master heard.

"There you are,you had me worried for a second buddy."his master said.

"Bad dog,don't do that too me again got it?"

Balto responded by licking Neo's face.

"Ok ok,that's enough."

Neo then looked around.

"I don't think we're gonna find anything down here buddy,and it's starting too get late,we better head back now,let's go home."

Balto barked and tried too get his master too follow him,but his master was already walking in a different direction,seeing no other option and seeing how exhausted his master was,Balto followed his Master all the way home.

(I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER,IN THE NEXT CHAPTER,WE'LL FINALLY GET TOO MEET THE INFAMOUS CLONES THAT NEO HAS BEEN SEEING,NOT QUITE SURE WHAT I'M DOING FOR IT YET,BUT I'VE GOT A FEW IDEAS,SO WATCH OUT FOR THAT.

I DIDN'T PLAN THIS,BUT THIS CHAPTER IS COMING OUT AT A PERFECT TIME,AS THE ANNIVERSARY OF MAKO'S DEATH IS NEXT WEEK,AND I'M NOT KIDDING WHEN I SAY I DIDN'T PLAN THIS,I JUST HAPPENED TOO LOOK AND SAW THAT HIS WAS IN A WEEK,THAT INCREDIBLE TIMING,I FEEL THAT THE TALE OF IROH SHOULD HAVE BEEN KEPT FOR LAST IN THE TALES OF BA SING SE,BUT HER THAT'S JUST ME.

UNTIL NEXT TIME,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,AND GOD BLESS.)


	37. Book 2:The expendables

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING ON,I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR AVATAR :THE LAST AIRBENDER)

WATER,EARTH,FIRE,AIR..

Long ago,in a galaxy far far away,the Jedi fought to preserve peace and balance, before the dark times,before the clone wars,a Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi,and in a desperate move to survive, me and a young padawn named Eli tal-gunn escaped,eventually arriving on a planet in the unknown region where people can control the elements and a 100 year war has been taken place,we also met three young people who are taken a Stand in the war,water tribe siblings Katara and Sokka, and a young man named Aang who's the avatar, who can control all four elements, and although his skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he can end the war once and for all...but I believe, Aang can save the world.

STAR WARS:THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK TWO:EARTH

It was another day in the Earth kingdom city of Ba sing se,and the entire group was busy going too work in finding Appa.

Neo, Balto and Eli were currently walking through the lower ring,while Sokka and Toph searched through the middle,and Aang and Katara were in the upper ring,they were also looking for someone too do missing posters with Appa on them.

"Do you think we'll ever find Appa,Master?" Eli asked Neo.

"I'm not sure Eli." Neo said.

"Ba sing se is a pretty big place,and he could be anywhere,not too mention the fact we constantly have too deal with the Dai li,but I have no doubt we'll find him eventually,or better yet,he'll find us."

As the two continued on,Balto started growling and Neo discretely noticed a hooded man following them.

"Eli?" he said.

"Yeah." Eli replied.

"Be discreet,but have you noticed that hooded man following us?"

Eli looked behind himself,and looked around,while also noticing the hooded man.

"Yep."

"He's been following us for the past twenty minutes."

"What do you think he wants?"

"Lets find out."

Neo and Eli then ducked into an allyway,as the hooded man caught up with them, and walked down the alleyway too,only too see it completely empty,suddenly,a green blade appeared over his shoulder.

"Got you." Neo said.

(Que opening:FT.:fairy tail)

The hooded man stood still without even letting on as too whether or not he was afraid.

"Who are you?" Neo demanded.

"Why are you following us?"

"I'm not here too hurt you,I'm a friend." The man said.

"That doesn't answer our question." Eli said,as he ignited his lightsaber too.

"Why are you following us?"

"I'm not here too fight,I'm here too talk,I'm gonna take off my hood,so you can see my face,and please,try too keep an open mind."

The man then slowly began too reach for his hood,and slowly began too take it off,he then slowly turned too face the two jedis behind him,and what they saw made them freeze with shock,awe,and a tiny bit of fear,for standing before them,was a clone.

"Commander Sumdac." the clone said.

"A clone,what's a clone doing here?" Eli asked.

"Its a bit of a long story really."

"How many more are you?" Neo asked,as he put the blade closer too the clones face.

"Not many,just six of us,including myself commander."

"Don't call me that,so you have any idea what you put us through?!"

"We have an idea sir,but I can assure you,that's not us,we had nothing too do with that."

"You all look the same,so why should we believe you?" Eli asked.

"Because me and my crew have been on this rock for a long time,and we made a pack,along with captain Rex and Commander wolf,too take out our inhibitor chips,in the event that what clone trooper Fives said was true."

The clone then showed a scar on the right side of his head,too show he was telling the truth.

"I promise you commander Sumdac,we are not your enemy. "

"How do I know your not here too takes us too the empire?" Neo asked,not letting down his guard one bit.

"Cause if I was,you'd be on the ground right now,because my college has had his sniper on you from the moment we started talking."

Neo and Eli then turned and looked,and saw that a red laser was on them both.

"I promise you we are not your enemy,but that doesn't mean we'll willingly talk to you without defending ourselves."

"Then we've got a problem." Neo said,he suddenly sent the clone trooper flying with the force and managed too block the laser that came from the sniper,he and Eli then ran towards the clone,who had gotten up and took off his hooded cape,too be more flexible.

Neo went too jab at the clone,but the clone simply stepped out of the way,and grabbed Neo's wrist,he then elbowed Neo in the face,causing him too release the lightsaber,the clone then threw the lightsaber away and walked up too Neo,meanwhile,Eli was about too attack as well,when a series of knives blocked his path,another clone then dropped down,and he and Eli started going at it,he had two more knives in his hands and was swinging at Eli,who had walk back too avoid getting hit,but he tripped and lost his lightsaber as well,which was then retrieved by the sniper,who had run over too join the others,he then had Eli at gunpoint.

"Don't make this harder then it already is." he said,Eli put his hands up in surrender,Balto ran up and but the sniper but was immediately subdued by the clone with the knives.

"He bit me,that stupid dog bit me!"

"You'll live." the clone with the knives said.

The first clone and Neo were actually going in hand to hand combat,the two threw punches at each other,but the clone actually managed too get a kick in,causing Neo too hit a wall,but he recovered quickly as Neo went to send another punch towards the clone,but the clone caught the punch and made the hand bend behind Neo's back and he pushed Neo into the clone with knives,who caught and placed him in a headlock,while also placing a knife close too his neck.

"Calm down kid." He said.

"We don't want to hurt you."

But as he said that,the first clone came up and knocked Neo out with one punch.

"Or maybe we do."

"We tried this the captain's way,he didn't give us a choice,so we had too improvise,man I forgot how hard he hits."

"Seriously." The second clone said.

"Lets get them back too the captain,and bring the wolf."

"Seriously,who are you guys?" Eli asked.

The clones looked at each other,then went too work gathering up their soon to be guest's.

"THE EXPENDABLES"

Over on the other side of town,the clones had brought Neo,Eli,and Balto back too their home,where two other clones were waiting for them there.

"Did you get them?" One clone asked.

"Kind of." the sniper said,as the first clone carried Neo into a celler,and Eli and Balto weren't too far behind.

"What the neck happened?" a fifth clone said.

"Well we tried talking too them peacefully,but,they weren't really having it."

"So you knocked them out?" the fourth clone asked.

"No,just the commander." the sniper said,after he had closed the door to the celler.

"Oh that's just great." The fifth clone said.

Just then,the door opened again,this time,it was another clone,the other five clones stood at attention.

"Did you get them?" he asked.

"They're in the seller sir." the fighter said.

"They're where?"

"In the um,celler."

"You fought them didn't you?"

"They didn't give us a choice sir,we tried it your way at first,but then,they were distrustful."

"Can't say I blame them,who knows what they saw the last time they saw people like us." the sniper said.

"Well we wouldn't even know about them,had Naifu not seen them at the kings party." the leader said.

"I still can't believe commander Sumdac is here though." The one called Naifu said.

"Well,open the celler,we've got to talk too them sometime today."

"You sure about that Briggs?" The sniper asked.

"Just do it Scotty."

The clones looked at each other and Scotty opened the celler door,as Eli walked out carefully,with Balto right beside him,who then made his way over too Briggs,who then began too pet him.

"Hello again little guy,how have you been?" Briggs said,as he continued too pet Balto,who then got in his back.

"Who are you guys,and what do you want with us?" Eli said,as he heard a grunting sound behind him,looking,he saw that Neo was coming too.

"We'll talk when the commander is awake." Briggs said,Neo then came out of the seller and a hand in his head.

"Karabast Bones,I forgot how hard you hit." Neo said.

"Sorry commander, wait,how did you..."

"It wasn't that hard too figure out,knives,sniper,hand to hand combat,there are only three clones and one team that comprise of that magnitude."

"Wait,you know these guys?" Eli asked.

"Know them,I fought along side them the most,these guys are the expendables,a team of clones who handle the most dangerous of missons,and Master Clouse and I fought along side them for almost every mission,but they also were quite unique too,you have Naifu,knife expert,Bones,hand to hand combat,Scotty,sharp shooter,Pulse demolition expert,Riply,weapons expert,and finally,Briggs,the leader."

"And we're all friends here I promise you Neo,we had nothing too do with the attack on the jedi." Briggs said.

"How do you even know about that?" asked Eli.

"And I thought the expendables died?"

"That was the report,but how did you guys end up on this rock?" Neo asked.

"Well,our convoy was attacked by clankers." Briggs said.

"And we managed too escape on one of the ships." Naifu added.

"Unfortunately it was damaged in the escape." Riply said.

"And we had no way of contacting anyone,or where we were." Scotty pointed out.

"Eventually we came across this planet and crashed landed." said Pulse.

"And we've been here ever since." Bones finished.

"That,was creepy." Eli said.

"Yeah,they do that sometimes." Neo pointed out.

"What about you?" Briggs asked.

"Same story really."

"Hmm,well too answer your other question,we received a message before the communication relay just completely went dead."

"What was the message?" Eli asked.

"It was the chancellor,and he only said three words...execute order 66."

"Master Clouse was right not too trust him,he never really did like Palpatine." Neo said.

"After that,the relay went dead and we haven't been able too get it too work ever since,so we've just been here in Ba sing se for,who knows how long."

"You've been gone for about a year." Neo said,shocking the entire clone squad in the process.

"A whole year?" Scotty asked.

"Its felt a little long then that."

"No kidding." Riply added.

"Well,we've made ourselves productive since that time,so that's not saying much." Briggs said.

Suddenly,there was a knock at the door,as Naifu looked through the curtain,he saw that it was a Dai li agent.

"Dai li." he said.

"Quick,you two get in the cellar." Briggs said.

"Scotty,Pulse,Bones,you too."

The three made their way into the cellar,as Neo and Eli weren't too far behind.

"What business do you have with the Dai li?" Neo asked.

"Same as you,now get in and shut up."

Briggs closed the cellar door,and he and Riply pushed a shelf in front of it,they made sure everything was in place and then opened the door,and in walked two dai li agents and Long fang.

"Long fang,to what do we owe this privilege?" Briggs asked,as he sat down and propped his feet on a desk,while Naifu and Riply just stood off too the side.

"I have heard reports." Long fang said.

"I'm sure you hear a lot of them."

"I heard how you and your brothers encountered two special guest of mine,the two jedis traveling with the avatar?"

"I may have heard they were around,but in all honesty,they were just defending themselves,they thought they were being followed,so they defended themselves,nothing more then that."

"I would be inclined too believe you,if it weren't for the fact,that I saw one of you at the party the other night,and they also happened too be there,and now I hear how you got into a fight in town,what am I supposed too think?"

"Pure coincidence."

"There's no such thing."

"Your paranoid Long fang." Naifu said,as he sharpened one of his knives.

"No,I'm articulate,I leave no stone unturned."

"That explains why the city so screwed up." Riply said.

"Listen here you." Long fang said as he got in Riply's face,only for Naifu too point a knife at him,the Dai li agents struck a pose,and then Briggs held them at arrow point.

"Stand down gentlemen." he said.

"I just cleaned up this place."

"Mock my words Briggs,if I find that you and your brothers are in league with the avatar and his allies,you will face a fate worse then anything I can dish out." Long fang said.

"Get out of my house." Briggs said,as he pointed the arrow towards Long fang.

"And you stay away from those kids,or I'll show you a fate worse then death,and if you think I'm playing,just remember what happened to the last Dai li agent you sent our way."

The six men stared each other down like a mexican stand off,Long fang and Briggs stared a serious amount of time at each othed,and Briggs showed no emotion,but he could see the sweat dripping down Long fang's head,as he then relented.

"Lets go." Long fang said,as he and his Dai li agents walked out of the house and left.

Naifu checked and looked too see if they were gone,and when he saw that they were,he gave Briggs and Riply the go ahead too let the others out.

"So,I see you have problems with Long fang and the Dai li too." Neo said as he and Eli walked out of the cellar.

"So,why did theee of you need too hide?" Eli asked.

"Cause as far as Long fang is concerned,there's only three of us." Riply said.

"Ever since we first got here." Briggs said,as he put the bow and arrow away.

"I didn't know you were an archer."

"Kind of had too teach myself,since we don't have that much in the since of ammo,but we make due."

"So your traveling with this avatar we've heard so much about." Naifu said.

"In not so many words,yes." Neo said.

"So that was you I saw at the earth kings party." Bones said.

"And that was you I saw as well."

"Wait a minute." Eli said.

"So you knew the clones were in Ba sing se and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know the full extent,like whether or not they were with the empire,so I didn't want too worry you,but,seeing as that Long fang knows them,and they've been here for a while,they had nothing too do with the attack on the jedi."

"Thank you." Scotty said.

"But that doesn't mean I still trust you,you have the face of people I once trusted and got my master killed,so it's not gonna as simple as that."

" I see,so General Clouse,has died. "Briggs said,making the other clones look in sorrow.

"He was a true friend,and a great leader,I'm sorry for your lost."

"Thank you,now are me and Eli free to go?"

"Your not prisoners,your free to go as you please."

Neo nodded in understanding and he and Eli began too make their way too the door,before Briggs called to them.

"Neo." he said,causing the two jedi too stop.

"I know you don't trust us,but if you need anything,anything at all,you can count on us."

Neo said and continued too make his way out,when he nearly ran into someone,it was a woman who looked to be middle age,she was out of breath and it looked as if she had been crying.

"Is Briggs here?" she asked between tears.

"Chi chi?" Briggs said,as he made his way too the door.

"What's wrong?"

"They took him too." She said.

"Who took who?" Naifu asked.

"They took Gohan."

"What,when?" Briggs asked,as he sat a chair in front of her too sit in.

"I don't know,but Gohan left the house last night looking for his father again,and he never came back."

"You sure he didn't just stay over at a friend's house?" Riply asked.

"I'm sure,that was the first place I went too,and Tai said that he had left and had gotten a ride from some carriage,and that was the last he'd seen him."

"What makes you think it's the same people who took your husband?" Bones asked,as he handed her a glass of water.

"Its no coincidence that he goes missing around the same time he's been looking for his father,I just know it's the same people."

"Where is Goten?Briggs asked.

"He's at the school."

"Ok,Bones,you two go too the school and keep an eye on Goten in case they go for him as well,Riply,you stay here with Chi chi and keep her safe case they come for her too."

"Got it." Riply said.

"Scotty,Pulse,Naifu,head throughout the town and ask around,see if anyone saw anything,I'm going to pay a visit to Tai and see what he knows about Gohan's mysterious ride."

"Yes sir." The three said.

"Lets move out."

As the clones began too move around too get ready too leave,the two jedi watched this unfold,and Eli's sense of responsibility kicked in.

"Master we should help them." He said.

"Are you out of your mind?" Neo asked.

"They're clones,we can't trust them."

"We're not helping them,we're helping her,we can't just stand aside while someone's in danger and needs help."

"Have you forgotten that we're also looking for someone who's missing."

"Don't go there master,you and I both know that you just don't want anything to do with them,if you want to go back fine,do that,but I'm not turning my back on someone because of personal issue's."

Neo looked at his padawan,and at the clones then back at his padawan,he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Briggs." he said,as he walked up to the clone.

"What can we do?"

"You sure you want too help?"

"That's a jedi's duty,as my padawan so eagerly pointed out."

"Padawan,aren't you a little young to have an apprentice."

"Yes,yes I am."

"Ok,well you can come with me if you want,and Eli can help in the searching the city,it's a big city and there's a lot of ground too cover."

"Seems fine,Eli,think you can handle being by yourself?"

"Is master Yoda green?"

"Ha,he's got your sense of humor."

" Neo has a sense of humor? "

"Quiet, let's go."

"Don't worry Chi chi,we'll find him." Briggs said to the mother,and the group left and split up,as Riply stood guard in front of the house.

The search party looked throughout the town searching for the boy named Gohan,as they asked people,some said that they hadn't seen him,others didn't seem too care,but some showed a little fear in talking too the group,as they immediately walked off without saying a word.

Neo and Briggs made their way down an ally way,and came up on an open space where so many teens were.

"Skippers." Briggs said.

"This is where kids who don't go too school or can't afford it go too get away."

The two looked around,till Briggs saw someone he was looking for,he seemed to be about Neo's age,with raggedy hair,baggy clothes and slipper like shoes.

"Hey Tai!" he said,getting the child's attention.

The kid in question,took off down another ally.

"That always happen?" Neo asked.

"Yep." Briggs said as they took of after the kid.

"Tai stop,we just wanna talk!"

As Briggs followed Tai down an allyway,Neo took to the the building that was next to it and began running across the roof,as Briggs came towards the ally,Tai earthbended a rock and three it at Briggs,who barely missed it.

"Are you kidding me?" He said,as he got up from the ground.

"You try too earthbend me? "

As Tai continued running,Neo suddenly appeared in front of him and elbowed him in the face,making him fall to the ground.

"Nice hit." Briggs said,as he caught up with the two.

"Thanks." Neo said,as he helped Tai up,but the kid then began too struggle.

"Hey hey hey,easy kid,why you running?"

"I don't want my mom knowing I skipped school." Tai said.

"Tai,we're not here for that,we're here because we're looking for Gohan."

"And his mother says you were the last person too see him."

"I already told his mother I didn't see anything."

"Think,did they force him into the carriage,did you see anything that looked distinctive at all?"

"No,it was dark,they didn't stand out,I don't know anything,I just saw him get in the carriage and go home."

"So you know if anyone who might know where he is,or who took him?"

"No,but I know someone who might...Tito."

Hearing that name caused Briggs to roll his eyes and sigh in annoyance.

"Who the heck is Tito?" Neo asked.

Over in another part of the city,Eli and Naifu were walking along asking people if they had seen Gohan,but the reactions were always the same,ranging from fear to annoyance,to just plain uninterested.

"Well this has been a complete waste of time." Eli said.

"Don't be too hard on them." Naifu said.

"Between the Dai li,the criminal factions that dwell in this part of the ring,and the multitude of disappearances,people just don't talk."

"Multitude?"

"For awhile now,people have been vanishing into thin air,but have resurfaced several days later,sometimes even weeks,rare times a month."

"Where do they go?"

"Don't know,but they all said the same thing...Lake laogai."

"Where's that?"

"Don't know,we've looked all over down,but we haven't been able too locate it,and even if we could,getting too it is a difficult task, since we are in the lower ring and it's a rarity that we can get too the upper ring,Bones was lucky enough as it was too get too the party."

"Huh."

"So,off topic,and this might be difficult for you too talk about,but,where were you when the clones attacked?"

"Well,it's kinda hard too explain,see I and several other padawans had recently gotten back from the gathering,master Yoda couldn't attend due too him being away,anyway,not two seconds that we got off the ship,did the clones come in and started firing on us,the masters that were with us were immediately killed and a couple Padawans were killed as well,me and the rest tried too escape and fight them off,but weren't experience enough,and they were all killed,seeing there was nothing I could do,I used a vent too sneak my way back too the hanger,there I ran into Neo and Nora skylark.

"That's the girl Neo liked right?"

"Yeah,she sacrificed herself too save me and Neo,eventually managed too make our way here,and the rest,is history as they say."

"I'm sorry you had too go through that Eli,truly I am."

"Its weird,I never fought in a battle in the clone wars,but I heard so much about what the clones had done for other planets,epically you guys,so I should feel a twitch of betrayal,but all I felt was confusion,why after all this time,betray us now,it just didn't make sense."

"I know it doesn't,I wish I could explain it,but one I hope you and Neo come too understand,we didn't betray you,and we never will."

Eli thought on Naifu's words for a little bit,as the two continued on.

Meanwhile,Neo and Briggs were waiting by a saloon,as a skinny man with tall spiky hair,light gotee,and a green bandana walked out,when Briggs walked in front of.

"Hey Tito." He said,as Tito tried too walk away,only for Neo too cut him off.

"Oh come on man,I wasn't doing anything." Tito said.

"Why you busting my chops for?"

"Word on the street says you know about the missing kid from last night,Gohan?" Neo said.

"Man I don't know anything."

"Tito we don't have time for this." Briggs said,as he dragged the man down an ally way,and pushed him against a wall.

"Do your thing." Briggs said to Neo,who then walked up too Tito.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Complicated." Neo said,as he reached out his hand,and through the force began too reach into Tito's mind.

As Neo continued too search Tito's mind,Briggs kept watch for anyone who might cause trouble,Tito tried in vain too resist,but the more Neo dug,the more weak Tito became,until finally he broke.

"Ok ok ok,I'll talk." Tito said,as Neo released him.

"Where they take the kid?" Briggs asked.

"I don't know."

"Tito!"

"I don't know where they took the kid,but I know about his father."

"Goku,where?"

"Your not gonna like it."

"Tell us,now!"

"Bru wang."

Briggs took a step back,but because of shock,but because of annoyance.

"Bru wang,the only rich man in the lower ring of Ba sing se,and rumoured too be connected too multiple crimes committed here."

"Yep."

"Get out of here."

Tito then took off running,as Neo looked at Briggs.

"What's up?" Neo asked.

"Bru wang is a notorious crime boss in this part of the lower ring,and,he's Goku and Chi chi's land lord."

Later,Neo and Briggs had made their way to a mansion type place,it looked just like the earth king's temple,but on a somewhat lower scale.

"Wow,big ego?" Neo said as they walked up to the front door.

"You don't know the half of it." Briggs said,as he knocked on the door.

The door opened too reveal a servant on the other side.

"We're here too see your boss." Briggs said.

The servant then simply opened the door and allowed the two too come inside.

A moment later,a man who was somewhat chubby came in and greeted the two.

"Briggs,to what do I owe the pleasure?" he said.

"We're here too talk about one of your tenants that went missing,Goku,his son Gohan went missing last night,and word is you know where he is,or who took him." Neo said.

"I can't say that I do,for either one,besides I don't do business in terms of children,young or other wise."

"That's true,but he has been looking for his father,maybe he thought you took him and he was starting too get close,so you hired some thugs too take care of him."

"That is a while accusation Briggs,have you any proof?"

Before Briggs could answer however,two men out of a secret door,with both standing on either side of a man they were holding,and Briggs immediately recognized the man

"Seeing Goku sure does help." he said.

But before he and Neo could do anything,they both found themselves trapped in rock,as one of Bru's enforcers,who was an earthbender,jumped down behind them and earthbened them into a trap.

"You idiots,I told you too wait!" Bru scolded his men.

"Sorry boss." one of them said.

"Imbeciles."

"So you took Goku after all,I knew it." Briggs said,as he struggled.

"But why?" Neo said,as he did the same.

"Isn't it obvious,he didn't pay his bills on time,so I made him pay."

"Of course,money,it's all the same with you gangsters."

"Yes well,can't I take any pleasure in it,but business is business,and now I need too take care of unfinished business with you two,take them with you and kill them outside the walls,burn the carriage and walk back,and make it clean."

"Yeah boss." another crook said.

"Wait,where's Gohan?" Briggs asked.

"I don't know,I didn't even realize he was missing till this morning, now get them out of here."

As the thugs began too take them away,Bru stopped them at the last minute.

"Oh,and before I forget." he said,as he had one of the benders open Neo's cage for a second,he then took Neo's lightsaber.

"I've heard much about you mister sumdac,and I've heard much about your weapon,so too keep you from escaping,I'll just hold on to this,now you can take them away."

The three thugs then took Briggs,Neo,and Goku down too the basement and placed them inside a carriage that had no windows or any means too see outside the carriage,as they locked the doors and the carriage road off,Neo and Briggs were trying too get themselves free,as their hands were still locked in rock.

"Well this is a fine mess." Briggs said.

"Any ideas how were gonna get out of this one?"

"I'm working on it." Neo said,as he just sat there meditating.

As the carriage continued through the city,Eli and the rest of the clones had gathered in the main square.

"Anything?" Naifu asked.

"Nothing." said Scotty.

"Bones took Goten back too the house and left him there with Chi chi and Riply,but other then that,nothing really had developed." Pulse said.

"Has anyone heard from Neo and Briggs?" Eli asked.

Just then the carriage holding said people road pass them,then suddenly,Eli got a strange feeling,as he felt he heard his sensed his master in there.

"Follow that carriage." he said,as he ran after it.

"What,why?" Pulse said.

"Must be a jedi thing,come on." Naifu said.

The four then took off after the carriage,in hopes too find their friends.

Back inside the carriage,Neo opened his eyes,as he looked too Briggs.

"Helps on the way." he said.

"What do you mean?" Briggs said,but then remembered who he was talking too.

"Right,jedi stuff."

He then moved too wake up Goku.

"Goku,wake up."

"Huh,what Briggs?" Goku said,as he came too.

Briggs and Neo just looked him over,and saw how battered and bruised he was.

"We're gonna get you out old friend."

Just then,the rocks holding Neo's hands together came apart,as he managed too use the force too do so.

"That never gets old." Briggs said.

"Now too find a way out." Neo said.

Back outside,the four were continuing too run after the carriage,and eventually,the rider saw them coming,he forged a rock into a dagger shape thing and threw it at them,but it missed,Naifu then took one of his knives and threw it at the rider,but also missed.

Eli took off at lighting speed,as he used the force too speed his way up too the carriage,as he then jumped up on it and began too climb,but the rider noticed this and used his earthbending too create a piller for Eli too run into,Eli saw this however and jumped off the carriage just as it went passed it,but then he kept running,jumped on to the piller and jumped too the carriage,landing in too if it.

The rider heard him and covered his right hand and upper arm in rock,as Eli made his way down,the rider swung his arm at Eli,who barely managed too dodge it,the rider then shot out little pointed rocks at him,and he was forced too jump too the other side of the carriage.

The three clones came up too some other ostrich horses and took them for a ride too catch up too the others.

"Hurry we need too catch up too them." Naifu said.

"You know who's carriage that belongs too?" Pulse said.

"Yeah,Bru wang." Scotty said.

The four continued too race through the city,as Eli continued too hold on for dear life,he then managed too climb back onto the carriage,and took out his lightsaber,creating a hole in the top,looking inside,he saw Neo and Briggs and one other man.

"Master!" he said.

"Eli,we need out." Neo said.

Eli then crawled too the back and used his lightsaber again too cut open the back,at that moment,Pulse,Scotty,and Naifu were right behind them,as Neo,Briggs,and Goku got ready too jump.

"Goku you first." Briggs said,as he looked too Naifu who nodded in understanding.

"I'll keep the rider distracted!" Eli said,as he made his way back too the front.

"Here we go!" Neo said,as he then used the force too lift Goku up and floated him in the air.

"Wh-what is happening?" Goku said while in mid air.

"Freedom Goku,that's what's happening." Briggs said.

"Just a little more." Neo said,as Goku got closer to Naifu,when suddenly the carriage jerked,and Neo nearly lost Goku.

"Eli,keep her steady!" Neo said,after regaining control.

He then managed too set Goku behind Naifu,who then pulled away from the carriage.

"Your next Briggs!" He said afterward.

"Um,no thanks,I always hated it whenever you and Clouse would use the force on me." Briggs said,before proceeding too jump too Scotty,who barely managed too keep Ostrich horse from Falling over.

"You next Neo!" Pulse called out.

"Eli we're off!" Neo called to his Padawan,as he jumped too Pulse and made it.

Back up front,Eli heard what Neo said,as he jumped too the ostrich horse in front of him,he then used his lightsaber too cut the rope holding it and road off on it,as the driver and carriage crashed into a wall,after it had lost control.

The group then reunited,as they proceeded too catch their breath.

"Mission accomplished guys." Scotty said.

"Not quite." Briggs said.

"There's still one mystery that hasn't been solved yet."

"Where's my son?" Goku said.

Later that night,Briggs had Neo and Eli take Goku and his family back to their home,while Bones and Riply went and met them somewhere,with a back full of equipment.

That night at Bru wangs house,he was sleeping in bed resting peacefully,not caring about the people he hurt,when suddenly,something crashed through the window,scaring him awake,it was brief,but he got a good look at it,it was some sort of canister,which suddenly exploded giving out a huge blinding light and a loud boom,causing Wang's ears too ring.

Suddenly,several different objects came into his room and seemed too take out his guards in the process,a bag was then placed over his head and he was rushed out of his room.

Later,when the bag was taken off,he found himself standing on a wall,with not three but six men all dressed in some sort of armor,with strange looking weapons in their hands.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded.

"Do you know who I am, AH,mmmmmm!"

But as he finished his sentence,a knife was thrown into his shoulder,as another then came and put on a hand on his mouth,too muffle his screams.

"We do,we just don't care." One said.

"Now I'm sure only gonna ask this once,where is the boy?"

"What boy,ahhh!"

The one who was talking too wang,then pushed the knife slightly into wang's shoulder.

"Gohan,you took his father,and since his son's been asking about him,then you took his son as well,so,where is he?"

"I don't know,I already told someone this,I don't deal in the harming of children,it's bad for business,I don't where the kid is it who took him ok,I'm just a stupid land lord who's too high on himself!"

Briggs looked into Bru's eyes for a few seconds,before stopping and pulling the knife out.

"I believe you." he said,as he handed Naifu back the knife.

"But your not getting off that easy,your gonna leave Goku and his family alone for now on,or better yet,your gonna leave Ba sing se tonight and never come back,and if I find you do,I'll shoot the other one."

"Shoot the other what,Ahhh!" Wang began,before Briggs took his pistol and shot him in foot.

Later,Briggs had taken off his armor and equipment and was making his way too Goku's house too check up on them and let them know he didn't find Gohan,but Wang would no longer be a problem.

As he got closer,he saw Neo in the distance,as he made his way too him.

"He doesn't have Gohan." he said.

"I know." Neo said.

"How do you know?"

Neo then motioned for Briggs too follow him,and the two looked inside,and saw a young man about Neo's age,standing with his family all happy and such.

"How,when?" Briggs said.

"He was here when we got back,he seemed to be in perfect health." Neo said.

"Did he say what happened?"

"Said he wasn't taken,said he spent the day at a place called..Lake laogai."

Briggs looked at Neo in shock,then back at the family that was now reunited.

After checking on the family,Neo,Eli,and Briggs arrived back at the house that the clones were staying at,as they celebrated a good days work.

Bones and Scotty were playing Pai cho,while Naifu threw knives at a picture of Long fang,Riply and Pulse were arm wrestling,while Eli was ref,Neo and Briggs just stood in the corner and watched the festivities,both still uneasy about the days event.

"I should really apologize too you Briggs,all of you." Neo said.

"No need,if someone I knew had betrayed me,and then I saw them again sometime later,and they claimed that they'd change,I'd probably be suspicious too." Briggs said.

"Well all the same,if today has proven anything,it's that I can still trust you guys."

"Of course you can."

"And about that needing help thing."

" Yeah. "

"There is something you can help with,you see..."

But before he could finish his sentence,he heard a sound that seemed quite familiar,he looked too Eli who heard it too,and they both ran outside.

"Neo,Eli?" Briggs said.

"What's going on?" Naifu asked.

"Don't know."

Outside,Neo and Eli looked around and then looked up,and they saw something,or someone they didn't expect.

"Is that?" Eli began.

"It is." Neo added.

"APPA!" They both called out,for up in the sky,was indeed the bison that they had been looking for,but Appa didn't seen too here them,as he flew in a opposite direction.

"Quick after him!" Neo said,as he and Eli ran in the direction that Appa was flying,calling out too him the whole time.

Appa then seemed to have landed not too far from them,and Neo and Eli realizes they were close.

"Come on,he's just around the corner." Neo said.

But as they came around the corner,Appa was nowhere in sight.

"I don't understand,where could he have gone?" Eli said.

"Guys,what is going on?" Briggs asked as he came around the corner,along with the others.

"Our friend is here in Ba sing se." Eli said.

"We've been looking for him awhile now,and now he's here and has vanished." Neo added.

"What does he look like?" Bones asked.

"He's a big white furry animal,with an arrow in his head,you can't miss him." Eli added.

"Everybody fan out,find him!" Neo said.

As everyone went too work in finding Appa,not realizing that were being watched the whole time.

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,FOR BLESS,SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO SILENT TYPE 1997,AND SHANVERVSE FAN 1 FOR NAME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE CLONES.)


	38. Book 2:The search for Appa

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING ON,I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR AVATAR :THE LAST AIRBENDER)

WATER,EARTH,FIRE,AIR..

Long ago,in a galaxy far far away,the Jedi fought to preserve peace and balance, before the dark times,before the clone wars,a Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi,and in a desperate move to survive, me and a young padawn named Eli tal-gunn escaped,eventually arriving on a planet in the unknown region where people can control the elements and a 100 year war has been taken place,we also met three young people who are taken a Stand in the war,water tribe siblings Katara and Sokka, and a young man named Aang who's the avatar, who can control all four elements, and although his skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he can end the war once and for all...but I believe, Aang can save the world.

STAR WARS:THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK TWO:EARTH

"THE SEARCH FOR APPA"

On a cool desert night,a caravan had set up camp,they were all wearing hoods too conceal themselves from others,and as they were setting up the tents,one of them came running up to another,who looked to be someone in charge.

"Master Nathaniel!" he called out.

The one called Nathaniel looked to the one calling him,as he stopped to catch his breath.

"What is it?"He said.

"Your father has requested your presence." the messenger said between breadths.

Nathaniel then began too make his way towards a huge tent,and as he walked in,he saw his father surrounded by candles,in a meditative state,as Nathaniel keeled down before him.

"You summoned me father?" he said.

"Yes my son." Nathaniel's father said.

"I'm afraid I've sensed something terrible,the avatar's bison,has been taken."

At that Nathaniel shot up in shock.

"What,how,when?"

"Just this afternoon,in the Wan shi tong desert,he was taken by sandbenders.

"Then we must go to him and rescue him immediately."

"We cannot."

"Why?"

"Because it is not time for us too reveal ourselves too the avatar just yet."

"But father,the avatar's bison,we can't just sit here and do nothing.

" Did I say we were gonna do nothing? "

"Well,no."

" I have an important task for you my son,I want you too go and find the Avatar's bison,and bring him back to our home,so that we may care for him,then we will return him to the avatar,when the time comes for us too be known. "

At that,Nathaniel stood down,and relaxed.

"Oh,well that makes sense."

"Now my son,go and find the bison,and hurry,for if any of the avatar's enemies were too find out about him,they would surely use him for personal gain."

"Yes father."

Nathaniel then got up too leave,but then his father stopped him.

"And remember my son,do not reveal yourself too anyone,not your power,not your weapon,and most certainly,not your face,for if the world knows ahead of time that the creed clan is still alive,we will be at risk."

"I understand father."

Nathaniel then ran out of the tent,and set out on his search,too find Appa.

(Que opening:FT.:fairy tail)

THREE DAYS LATER...

About three days after he had gotten his order too find Appa,Nathaniel creed started at the last place where Appas might have been seen...The oasis bar,as he walked in,he could see a lot of shady people standing around.

As he made his way to the bar,he could feel all eyes on him.

"What will be sir?" The bartender asked.

"Just information." Nate said,as he placed a gold piece before the bartender.

"Did the avatar and his friends come in here at all the past couple of days?"

"Yeah,they were in here a few days ago,met with a professor,said something about going to a library,and then took off."

"Anything else?"

"Actually yeah,they were in here yesterday,asking if I've seen their bison,they were with some sandbenders too,there they are over there."

Nate looked behind him,and saw a group of sandbenders coming in.

"Thanks." he said,giving another good piece too the bartender.

He then made his way over to the sandbenders who were sitting down at a table.

"Excuse me?" he said.

"This seat taken?"

" Who's asking? "Said one of the young men sitting,who clearly seemed like he was the leader.

"I am." Nate said as he say down.

"I have a few questions for you,concerning a certain,bison you stole a couple days ago."

The mention of Appas had gotten the boy stiff.

"Wh-what do you want too know?" he nervously asked.

Before Nate could answer however,someone came up behind him and touched his shoulder,when Nate glanced at him,he saw that he was a bit of a scavenger.

"Hey buddy." he said.

"I'm a little scrap for cash,how's about you lend me some of that gold your carrying?"

"I'm not your buddy,and from what I can see of your pouch,your not that scrap for cash,so no." Nate said,and he was gonna go back too talking too the sandbender,but suddenly he found himself face to face with the scavenger.

"Maybe your not quite familiar with how things go around here." the scavenger said.

"When I say give me your money,I mean give your money!"

But as the scavenger was about to reach for his money,Nate grabbed his wrist and began too bend it back,making the scavenger wallow in pain.

"Maybe you didn't heat me,when I say no,I mean no." He said,as the scavenger was brought too his knees.

"Now,be a good little boy,and leave me and anyone else you might have bothered alone, we clear?"

The scavenger nodded his head fast,as Nate finally let go,but when he turned too speak with the sandbender again,he saw that he was gone,he ran out the door,and saw that he and his friends were making a run for it,so Nate looked around and secretly used the force too trip the kid,as he made his way up too him.

"Now." He said,when he was on top of the boy.

"Where's the bison?"

ONE WEEK LATER...

The sandbender had revealed that they had sold Appa too some merchants,eventually Nate tracked down the merchants and found out that they had sold Appa to a traveling circus,Nate eventually found the circus and saw that they had a new attraction...

"THE WIND BUFFALO"

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Nate said too himself.

He began too make his way through the circus grounds,by sneaking through some of the exhibits,trying too see if he can find any trace of Appa,then he heard the announcer.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" He said.

"NOW FOR SOMETHING TRULY SPECIAL,A NOBLE BEAST,SO MAGNIFICENT AND RARE,IT HASN'T BEEN SEEN BY HUMAN EYES IN GENERATIONS!"

"Appa!" Nate said as he made his way too the big top.

"I GIVE YOU,THE WIND BUFFALO!"

As Nate came through the front of the tent,he saw all the people laughing at Appa,who was dressed in the most ridiculous clown outfit,and had way too much make up on.

"What have they done too you?" Nate muttered under his breath.

As the people watched,Appa's handler,unleashed a fire whip,and began cracking at Appa with it.

"Up,up you insolent cow!" he said with every whip.

As Nate watched this,he could feel his anger boil by the abuse that was befalling Appa,till he heard a small voice say...

"Run away!" a little boy said.

"Run away from him!"

Nate could see the compassion in the boys eyes,and watched as Appa actually did a trick.

"Fabulous!" The ring master said.

As Appa flew through another ring of fire,some of his clothes caught flame,and he began groaning in pain,as he hit the ring with his tail and it fell onto the ring master.

Appa then began finding a way too escape,as the whip man got up and was about too hit Appa with the whip again,but before he could,his hand was grabbed by someone,and when he looked,he saw that it was Nate,though briefly,as Nate then punched him in the face.

"Appa go!" Nate called out to the bison.

"Go,you can do it!" the boy said.

Appa then flew through the top of the big top and flew away.

Nate then looked to the little boy,and gave him a small smirk,before heading out of the big top,as he looked in the sky,he could not see any signs of Appa anywhere.

"Well,this is unfortunate." he said,he then began too make his in the direction that Appa flew out of,in hopes he would catch up with him.

THE NEXT WEEK...

All leads in finding Appa were cold,Nate had eventually lost track of him,and no one he asked had seen a bison flying around.

It was a stormy and rainy day,as Nate sat against a tree too rest,he meditated for a good long bit,but he just couldn't get a fix on Appa,suddenly,he heard the sound of a girl scream,as he jumped up and faces towards were it came from,eventually he came across a young woman who looked about fifteen,and her elderly mother who was on the ground,looked like they had just been attacked,the girls shirt looked like it had been ripped,and the mother had a huge bruise on her head.

Nate ran up to them,at first startling the girl,but Nate immediately put his hands up to assure the girl he meant no harm,he then got on one knee and checked the mother's bruise.

"What happened?" he asked.

"A couple thugs came out of nowhere and attacked us,we were on our way home from the market,when they jumped us,they hit my mother,and one of the men tried too take advantage of me,but I screamed and scratched his face,they then took all of our money and some of our food." the girl explained.

Thunder suddenly erupted and Nate immediately picked the mother up.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes,I believe so."

"Then let's get you out of the rain."

The three then made their way to the girl and her mother's house.

When they arrived,Nate had immediately places the mother in her bed,and ran too get hot water and some bandages,while the girl took her mother's wet cloths off,when Nate came back he immediately went too work cleaning the mother's wound,before putting a bandage on it,Nate glanced behind him and noticed that the girl had changed her clothes as well.

"Your mother will live,she just needs rest." he said,as he stood up.

"She doesn't appear too have a concussion,so she should be fine."

"Thank you mister..."

"Nathaniel,but you can call me Nate."

"Such a strange name,names like that haven't been used since the creed clan."

"Well,they've started making a comeback."

That got a little laugh out of the girl.

"My name is Song,thank you for helping us Nate."

"It's no problem,I was in the area."

"It's hard too find good people these days." Song said,as she took the bowl of now lukewarm water,and rags into the kitchen.

"About a month ago,we showed compassion to a young man and his uncle,and they seemed so kind,but then they stole our ostrich horse,now we have too make our trips too the market by foot,we can't afford a new one."

"I'm sorry too hear that."

"They must have been scared I guess,I mean,the boy did have a scar on the left side of his face,and he seemed pretty distant too."

The mention of a scar face boy,told Nate that this girl had encountered Prince Zuko,he was going to say something,but then she spoke.

"Then I saw a wanted picture of them recently,and realized it was the banished Prince,at first I felt anger and hurt,but after some time,I felt,pitty."

" Pitty? "

"What father would banish his own son from his home?"

"I couldn't tell you."

"Oh,look at me,talking about stupid things,when your just standing there soaking wet,here let me take your hood,so it can dry."

"I'd rather you not,please take no offense,but I'm afraid I must keep this on,I'm kind of on a mission,not sure if your aware,but the avatar's bison was recently taken,and I've been sent too find him."

"Oh no that's terrible."

Song then stopped to think for a second,then thought of something.

"Come to think of it." she said.

"Some friends of ours who own a farm not far from here,claim they saw a monster in their hay hut,and scared it off."

"Did they say what direction it flew too?" Nate asked,hopeful for some sort of information.

"They didn't say."

"But he was here,how long ago was this? "

"Three days."

"Three days,ok so judging by the area,we're about a week away from the serpents pass,which means it's close too Ba sing se,I hope I'm right about this."

Nate began too make his way to the door when Song stopped him.

"Wait,won't you stay the night,it's wet outside."

"I can't,the longer i wait,the more I'll loose his trail,I've got to get going.

"Well,I know you said you couldn't take off your hood,but,can I at least see the face of my rescuer?"

Nate was hesitant at first,but then,what could it hurt too reveal it too at least one person.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

"Of course,but why would I need too,your not a wanted criminal too are you?"

"Not exactly,but you see..."

And when Nate removed his hood,Song gasped.

ONE HOUR LATER...

Thunder cracked and lighting flashed,as Nate came upon a small bar,as he walked in he could see the criminal scum,but one in particular caught his eye,a man with a fresh scratch on his cheek.

He walked too the bar and placed three gold coins in it.

"What will it be sir?" The bartender asked.

"A cup of hot water." Nate said.

"Ok,but that only cost one bronze coin."

"The rest is too pay for damages."

"Damages?"

"Damages."

Nate then walked over too the man with the scratched face,and stood before him.

"Can I help you?" the man said.

"You didn't happen too try to rob and take advantage of a young girl and her mother earlier tonight,did you?"

"Who's asking?"

"Me."

Nate then threw the hot water in the man's face,making him scream in pain,as Nate pushed his head into the table.

THE NEXT DAY...

Song had woken up early,she had been staying by her mother's side,and sure enough,her mother was going too make a full recovery.

She walked outside too do her morning chores,when she came upon a shocking sight.

Tied too one of the beams,was an ostrich hores,with a sack of money attached too it,and a note...

"NOW TRIPS TOO THE MARKET SHOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM,THAT MAN WILL NEVER BOTHER YOU AGAIN,AND DON'T LOOSE FAITH IN MAN,NOT YET."

\- NATHANIEL CREED.

A huge smile appeared on Songs face,as she looked on in the distance.

ONE WEEK LATER...

Nate was walking through some woods,he managed too find a trail too that looked like a battle has just taken place,and there were several amounts of white fur everywhere,picking one up,it was fresh.

"He's close." he said to himself.

He suddenly heard some voices in the distance,as he made his way over too them,he snuck up behind a bush,and saw Kyoshi warriors standing by a cave.

"No sudden movements." one of them(who seemed to be the leader)said.

"He's been missing for a while now,he's why around people,and scared,stay low and stay quiet."

"I can't believe you found the avatar's bison." another said.

"Didn't you see them a few days ago?"

"Yes,so he can't be too far from here,it's our responsibility to get Appa back to him safely,this could be our most important mission yet."

As the warriors gathered around,Nate watched with much intrigue,he had finally found Appa,and now all he had too do was get him back too the creed clan,a feet which would not be easy,considering he had too go through the warriors too do it,

Eventually,the warriors got Appa to trust them,and they went too work on fixing him up,as he had seen better days,suddenly,Nate began too sense someone close,someone who was powerful in the dark side,as the warriors were finishing up with Appa,Nate went too go have a look,and then saw your members of the fire nation coming up on them.

"Oh no." he said.

Back with the warriors,they had finish cleaning Appa up,when out of no where,a blue flame appeared and nearly hit Appa and the warriors,the w warriors took defensive positions around Appa,as the four came up on them,it was Azula and her possy.

"My your easy too find." Azula said,holding some of Appa's fur.

"It's really astonishing my brother hasn't captured you yet. "

"Then again,they do have Neo on his team." Xever said.

"What do you want with us?" Suki demanded.

"Who are you,the avatar 's fan girls?" Azula asked.

"Oh I get it." Ty Lee said.

"Good one Azula."

"Shut it, and we don't want you,we want hin. "Xever said.

"Your not getting him." Suki said.

"Yes we are."

At that Azula went on the attack,and eventually all the girls joined in,Xever stayed back too let the girls hash it out.

"Your so colorful." Mai said as she used her mini arrows too one warrior against a tree.

"It's making me nauseous."

"Everything makes you nauseous Mai." Xever said.

Ty Lee had managed too take out a couple others,by hitting them in their pressure points.

"Your not prettier then we are." she said.

"Ok,first that's debatable,especially for you Ty,second,what exactly does that have to do with what's going on?"

Azula then shot fire at Suki,and Appa backed away in fear.

"Afraid of fire I see." She said.

"Good,you should be."

Suki went too jab her sword at Azula,but the princess simply spun in mid air and knocked her sword towards a tree.

Suki backed at away,and just when Azula was about too fire another fireball,Nate appeared out of nowhere,grabbed her arm and tossed her across the ground and knocking her into Mai.

Ty Lee began jabbing at him,but Nate blocked each hit,and managed too push her back.

"Who's this guy?" One of the warriors asked.

"I'm not sure." Suki said.

Suddenly,Nate sensed something behind him,hearing a swooshing sound,he pulled something from his built and suddenly,everyone just looked on in shock.

For just as Xever's red blade came close to contact with Nate,a pure white blade appeared out of nowhere,and their blades clashed with one another.

"Wo." said Ty lee.

"He's just like Neo,and that other kid,what's his name."

"How interesting." Azula said.

"What is it?" Mai said.

"Stranger,take off your hood."

"Is this really the time?" Xever said,as he and Nate fought against each other.

"I need to know something,stranger,do it,now."

As Xever and Nate fought each other,Xever eventually had gotten the upper hand,and slashed at Nate's head,causing him too bend back,which inadvertently caused his hood to fall off his head.

What everyone saw was the most shocking thing anyone has ever saw,even Xever was shocked by what he was seeing,Nate stood up,and pulled his hood back over his head.

"So,the creed clan still lives." Azula said.

"I thought they were extinct?" a warrior asked.

"Apparently not,this will be interesting too report back too father,not only will we have the avatar's bison,but we'll have a surviving member of the creed clan."

"Well,your wrong about one of those things." Nate said,before suddenly turning around and using the force too send a bit of flame at Appa,causing him too fly up.

"Appa go,get out of,find Aang!"

Suddenly,Nate felt something hit stab through his chest,looking down,he saw that Xever had stabbed him in the back,and he fell over into the ground,Xever would have finished him off,had Suki not thrown her shield at his head,knocking him back,she then ran up too Nate,picked him,and called too Appa.

"Appa,take him and go!" she said.

Appa then grabbed Nate by his hood and flew off with him,Suki then turned and got her fans.

"Don't you know that fans only make fire stronger?" Azula said,and the two girls charged each other.

Meanwhile,Appa was flying away,with Nate in tow,they flew around all through the night,until they came up too an air temple,Appa landed and placed Nate on the ground.

He snifts him too see if he was ok,Appa somehow recognized him from the circus,seeing him stop the trainer from whipping Appa again,and even heard him call his name,Appa then had a flashback too when the temple was inhabited.

FLASHBACK...100 YEARS AGO...

A young Appa was laying with his siblings and mother,as a few monks and Gyatso were walking by him, along with a third man.

"So you believe it's him?"the man said.

"He is displaying some unquestionable aspects to other benders." said one monk.

"We just need too conduct the year too know for certain."

"Very well,I will meet with him."

The man then looked to Appa and pulled out an Apple he'd been eating.

"Here you go little friend,one day you'll one of us,and travel with both the avatar and my son Lazarus."

Appa ate the Apple as the man petted his head,he then walked away too go and see the new avatar.

PRESENT DAY...

Appa looked at Nate,he looked exactly like the man he saw 100 years ago,Suddenly,he heard something,or someone behind him,he leaped forward onto that someone and began licking him,after awhile,he got a good look at him,and saw it wasn't anyone he knew.

"Hello." he said.

"I'm guru Pathik."

He then got up as Appa backed away.

"I know I'm not the person you expected,and I didn't expect to be licked by a giant tongue just now,the world is full of surprises."

Pathik then looked behind Appa,and saw Nate.

"But none more surprising then that."

He then walked up to Nate,with Appa not to far behind,Pathik looked at Nate's injuries.

"I'm afraid he does not have long,I'm sorry my friend,but it is good too know that creed clan is still around."

"Just(cough),so me a favor,(cough),make sure the avatar's bison,finds his master,(cough)."

"I will young one."

Nate then glanced at Appa,and placed his hand on his nose.

"I know we didn't know each other for very long(cough),but I'm glad I found you safe and sound,(cough),now,go find...Aang."

and with that,Nate breathed his final breadth.

"Be at peace,son of creed." Pathik said.

Appa then gave a small groan,as if too send Nate's spirit off.

In a small house by a village,Song was tending too her new ostrich horse,when a year suddenly fell from her eye,she touched it and looked out into the distance.

In a small cell that was currently on its way too a fire nation camp,Suki suddenly felt sad for some reason,as she looked too the sky.

In another carriage,Xever was sitting against Azula's room,when a sinister smile appeared on his face,Suddenly,Ty Lee came out of her room.

"What are you doing?" he askes.

"I,I thought I felt something,it felt sad." she said.

Xever widen his eyes a little,but regained his composure.

"Go back to bed Ty lee." he said annoyed.

"It's late."

Ty lee,a little shaken from Xever's reaction,complied and did what she was told.

In Ba sing se,Neo and Eli were currently in a meditative state of training,when they both suddenly opened their eyes.

"Did you guys feel that?" Aang asked,as he walked into their room.

"Yeah,what was that?" Eli asked.

Neo just looked out the window,and sighed.

In a hut in an unknown location,Nate's father was meditating,when he opened his eyes slowly,then one of his patrons came in.

"Master Lazarus." he said.

"Are you alright?"

"My son,is dead." He replied.

The patron was at first shocked,but then proceeded too his next duty.

"I'll prepare a ceremony." he said.

"Thank you,Obadiah."

That night,the entire creed clan morned for one of their own,but none more so,then Lazarus creed.

THREE DAYS LATER...

Pathik and Appa were standing by an edge,as Pathik held a parchment in his hands.

"I have prepared a message for Aang." he said.

"May I attach it to your horn?"

Appa seemed ok with this,as he did not resist,even though he had trouble trusting Pathik for the pass few days,in the end,he did wind up trusting him.

"You and the avatar's energies are mixed,you have an unbreakable bond,by reading your energy,I can sense where Aang is,funny,what invisible strings connect us all."

Pathik then placed his hand on Appa's head,and the two began too connect to where Aang was,once Appa found out where Aang was,he immediately took off without a second thought,leaving Pathik behind.

"We'll meet again,strange beast." he said,as he looked at the unmarked grave of one...Nathaniel creed.

As Appa flew through the sky over Ba sing se,he could see the city below,Suddenly,he heard a loud pitch noise,that sounded a lot like Aang's bison whistle,as he began too fly in that direction,he failed too notice two familiar faces calling too him.

As he finally landed,he looked around for Aang,but what he found instead Long fang,stepping out of the shadows,Appa began too grow again,when Long fang,bended Appa into the ground making him disappear.

"APPA!" He heard Neo call out,as he and the other Dai li agent vanished from sight,as Neo,Eli,Balto,and all the clones came up to where Appa was and began too search for him.

(I'M BACK.

SORRY FOR THE VERY,VERY,VERY LONG WAIT,I JUST HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE WRITING MIND SET U JAVE BEEN,PLUS I WAS JUST IN HURRICANE FLORENCE SO THERE'S THAT LITTLE BIT OF FUN NEWS,BUT I'M BACK FOR GOOD,AND NOW I'VE FINISH UP THE SEARCH FOR APPA AND NEXT WE'LL FINALLY FIND HIM.

AFTER THAT,I'LL DO THE NEXT CHAPTER OF SPIDERTITAN,AND IT'S GOING TOO BE SOMETHING,TRULY SPECIAL,SO WATCH OUT FOR THAT.

I'M JUST GONNA FOCUS ON THESE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS,SO I'LL BE FINISHING UP BOOK 2 THIS YEAR,AND THEN I'LL TAKE ANOTHER HIATUS,NOT AS LONG AS THE LAST ONE,BUT I'LL NEED TOO TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTERS READY.

SO WITH THAT SAID,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,FOR BLESS,AND JESUS LOVES YOU.)


	39. Book 2:Lake laogai

(THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING ON,I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS OR AVATAR :THE LAST AIRBENDER)

WATER,EARTH,FIRE,AIR..

Long ago,in a galaxy far far away,the Jedi fought to preserve peace and balance, before the dark times,before the clone wars,a Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker betrayed the Jedi,and in a desperate move to survive, me and a young padawn named Eli tal-gunn escaped,eventually arriving on a planet in the unknown region where people can control the elements and a 100 year war has been taken place,we also met three young people who are taken a Stand in the war,water tribe siblings Katara and Sokka, and a young man named Aang who's the avatar, who can control all four elements, and although his skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he can end the war once and for all...but I believe, Aang can save the world.

STAR WARS:THE LAST AIRBENDER

BOOK TWO:EARTH

(Que opening:FT.:fairy tail),

"LAKE LAOGAI"

Another day in Ba sing se,another day in trying too find Appa,Sokka was currently laying on the floor drawing pictures of Appa(horrible pictures mind you),too use for missing posters.

Just then,Aang Katara came rushing into the house all excited.

"We found a printer to make our posters." Katara said,as she showed a very well done poster.

"Hey I thought designing the lost Appa posters was my job?" Sokka said disappointed.

"I've been working all day on my Appa."

Unfortunately,the pictures were not that great.

"Sokka,the arrow is on Appa's head." Aang said.

"This is his head."

"Why are there feet coming out of it?" Katara asked.

"Those are his horns,I haven't seen him in a while ok?"

"Looks just like him to me." Toph said.

"Thank you,I've worked really...why do you feel the need too do that?"

"Lets stick with the professional version." Katara said,much to Sokka's disappointment.

"Are Neo and Eli back yet?"

"No,they've been gone all night." Toph said.

"I haven't felt them,heard them,I can't even smell them."

"Worried about your boyfriend?" Sokka teasingly said,only too get his ear pulled by Toph.

"Ow,ow,ow,uncle,uncle!"

"I'm sure they'll be back soon." Aang said.

"Now come on,let's get busy!"

Awhile later,Aang and Momo were flying through the air,dropping posters all over the place,some,even fell by the tea shop where Iroh and Zuko worked.

Speaking of which...

Iroh and Zuko were currently working in the tea shop,and after Iroh finished serving a few men,one of them got up and walked over too Iroh.

"So your the genius behind this incredible brew." he said.

"I hope Pao pays you well."

"Good tea,is it's own reward." Iroh said.

"But it doesn't have to be the only reward,how would you like to have your own tea shop?"

"My own tea shop,this is a dream come true."

Unfortunately,it meant that Pao's dream was coming too an end,as he was soon discovering.

"What's going on here?" He said.

"Are you trying to poach my tea maker?"

"Sorry Pao,but that's business for you,am I right?"

"Mushi,if you stay,I'll make you,assistant manager,senior assistant manager!"

"I'll provide you with a new apartment in the upper ring,the tea shop is yours too do whatever you want."

"I even get too name it?"

"Of course."

"Um,senior executive assistant manager?" Pao tried as a last resort,but Iroh just handed him his tea pot,and Pao just walked away defeated.

Just then,Zuko walked by.

"Did you hear that nephew?" Iroh said excited.

"This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city."

"That's right young man,your life is about too change for the better." the man said.

"I'll try to contain my joy." Zuko said unimpressed,as he walked outside.

As he stood there in his own emo-ness,a poster suddenly fell from the sky and in his hand,he looked at it,and saw that it said that Appa was missing,he looked up and climbed up too the building,and saw other posters falling from the sky.

The avatar,was in Ba sing se.

A little bit later,Aang had returned from dropping posters.

"I just finished dropping all the posters." he said.

"Has anyone come in with news about Appa?"

"It's only been a day." Katara said.

"Just be patient."

But as soon as Aang Sat down,a knock came at the door.

"Wow,your right,patience really pays off."

But when he opened the door,too his and everyones shock,it was Joo dee(the real Joo dee).

"Joo dee?" Aang said surprised.

"Hello Aang,Katara,Toph,Sokka." She said.

"And where are Neo and Eli?"

" Out. "Sokka said.

"What happened to you,did the Dai li throw you in jail?"

"What,Jail,or course not,the Dai li are the protectors of our cultural heritage."

"But you disappeared from the earth kings party." Toph said.

"Oh I simply took a short vacation to Lake Laogai out in the country,it was quite relaxing."

"But then they replaced you with someone else." Katara said.

"She said that she was Joo dee."

"I'm Joo dee."

"Why are you here?" Aang asked.

Joo dee then pulled out one of the posters that Aang had dropped on the city.

"Dropping fliers and putting up posters isn't permitted within the city,not without proper clearance."

"We can't wait around to get permission for everything!" Sokka exclaimed.

"You are absolutely forbidden by the rules of the city to continue putting posters."

It was at this moment,Aang had enough.

"WE DON'T CARE ABOUT THE RULES AND WE'RE NOT ASKING PERMISSION!" He shouted.

"We're finding Appa on our own and you can just stay out of our way."

He then forced Joo dee out and slammed the door in her face.

"That might come back too bite us in the blubber." Sokka said.

"I don't care,from now on,we do whatever it takes too find Appa."

"And with good reason too." a voice said behind them.

Turning around,they were surprised too find Neo and Eli.

"Where did you guys come from?" Sokka asked.

"Your mother never had that talk with you?" Eli asked.

Sokka had a deadpan on his face.

"Why did you guys come through the back?" Katara asked.

"Because the house is being watched." Neo said,as he walked up too the window and looked out it too see the Dai li agents watching from across the street.

"And we couldn't let them see them."

" Who? "Aang asked.

"That would be us." another voice said.

Looking,the rest saw the expendables standing in the sitting room.

"Who are you?" Asked Sokka.

"We used too fight with Commander Sumdac in the clone wars." Briggs said.

"The clone wars?" Katara said,then remembered.

"Wait,doesn't that make you..."

"Clones yes."

"Um,Neo?"

"It's ok,they're with us,they were here before the attack on the jedi,so don't worry,but we have more pressing matters too discuss."

"Like the fact that Appa is in Ba sing se." Eli said.

"What!" everyone said.

"How do you know?" Aang asked.

"We saw him last night,he was flying into the city and me and Eli tried too call out too him,but he was fixated on a certain area."

"And by the time we got too where he landed,he was gone."

"But that's impossible,a animal Appa's size doesn't just disappear into fin air." Katara said.

"Well he did,and all we found was a giant foot print,so he's here,and we need too find him."

"From what commander Sumdac and young Eli have told us,your animal friend can get us into the earth kings palace pass security,so if we're going too find him,we need too be fast,no telling what Long fang will do,if he gets his hands on Appa." Briggs said.

The rest of the gang just looked at Briggs and the others clones.

"What?" Neo said.

"So,we're just gonna trust these clones on the fly?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah,no offense guys,but from what Neo told us about you,how do we know we can trust you?" Katara asked.

"We would never betray the commander." Riply said.

"I'm sure the other clones said the same thing."

"Why you little.."

" ENOUGH! "Neo and Eli said at the same time.

"What happened in the past is simply that,the past." Neo said.

"They may have the face of the ones who attacked us,but they are not the enemy,I have mixed feelings about trusting them too,but if we are going too stop Long fang,and get Appa back,we need them,they've been here longer then us,so they know the terrain more,so trust me and Eli at least."

Everyone looked at each other,then back at the clones and nodded their heads.

"Good,now if we're going too stop the fire nation on the day of the invasion,we need the earth kings army,and if we're going to get to the earth king,we need Appa,so we need too start looking for him,so this is the plan of attack:Naifu,you,Sokka,and Toph take the westside,Bones,you,Pulse,and Eli the east,Aang,you'll go with Scotty and Riply,Briggs,your with me and Katara,we'll take the north,and converge on the south,anyone finds anything send up a signal,I don't care how you do it,just do it,now let's get out their and find out Bison and bring him home."

"Yeah,let's break some rules!" Toph said,before she suddenly bended down the wall next too them.

"I like her." Pulse said.

"Hands off." Eli said.

"Is she always like that?" Briggs asked.

"Yes." Neo sighed.

Meanwhile,on the other side of the city,Iron was busy packing his bags,when Appa came in.

"I was thinking about names for my new tea shop." Iroh said.

"How about..." the Jasmine dragon",it's dramatic,poetic,and has a nice ring too it. "

"The avatar is in Ba sing se,and he's lost his bison." Zuko responded,as he gave Iroh the poster.

"We have a chance for a new life here,if you start stirring up trouble,we could loose all the good things that are happening for us."

"Good things are happening for you,have you ever considered that I might want more from life then just a nice apartment and a job serving tea?"

"There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity,I suggest you think about what you want from your life,and why."

"I want,my destiny."

"What that means is up to you...The tea weevil!"

Iroh stopped and about that name for a second.

"No that's stupid."

Meanwhile in another part of the city,Sokka,Toph,and Naifu were walking along with their posters.

"So." Sokka said.

"You use to serve with Neo huh?"

"Yeah,almost every mission we went on was with the commander and General Clouse." Naifu said,as he played with one of his knives.

"You keep saying commander." Toph said.

"Why,wasn't Neo just another soldier?"

"Oh no,the Jedi were the ones who lead us clones into battle,the higher ups were given the rank of general,while the lower class were commanders,but Neo was a great leader,and an incredible fighter,oh you should have seen him fight."

"We have." Sokka said.

"Oh I highly doubt that,one time we were in the middle of an ambush,when Neo jumped up into some trees and snuck his way over too the clanckers that were firing on us,eventually their firing let up,and we were able too push forward,by the time we got up too them,almost all the droids had been destroyed,with Neo on top."

"Whoa." both Sokka and Toph said.

"Yeah,he's a good man."

"Hmm,well,if we're going too cover more ground,I guess we should split up." Sokka said.

"Toph,I guess you'll just come with me."

"Why,because you think I can't put up posters on my own?" Toph said annoyed,as she grabbed a poster and slammed it on the wall...backwards.

"It's upside down isn't it?"

"Um." went Naifu,till he saw Sokka doing the whole "no don't" thing with his hand.

"I'll just go with Sokka." Toph said,as the three went their separate ways.

In another part of town,Katara was walking alongside Briggs,as they continued too put up posters,Neo was a little ways off.

"So,are you and the commander...?" Briggs asked,trying too make small talk.

"Oh no." Katara said.

"Well,at one point I'd hope we would be,but he just didn't feel the way I did,but now we're just good friends,nothing more too it then that."

"Oh,sorry for being awkward,I was just trying too make small talk."

"It's ok,so how did you and your squad meet Neo anyway?"

"It was during the very first battle of the clone wars,one of the separatist leaders was trying too escape,so Neo's master Clouse lead us into an assault on the place he was hiding,and the rest is basically history."

"So,you pretty much have fought together throughout the clone wars."

"Pretty much,until apparently a year ago."

Katara went too put up a poster,when she heard a familiar voice.

"Katara." it said.

And when she and Briggs turned around,they saw that it was Jet.

"You know him?" Briggs asked,when suddenly Katara just suddenly began too bend water towards him.

"Whoa Katara wait a minute!"

"Katara I've changed!" Jet said,as he pulled out his book sword,only for him too get hit by the water.

"Tell it too some other girl Jet!"

Katara then sent a bunch of ice cycles towards the former leader of the freedom fighters,which then prompted Briggs too fire a flare into the sky.

"I don't want too fight you!" Jet said.

"Then prove it." Briggs said,as he pulled out his pistol blaster.

"Put down the sword."

"Who the heck are you?"

"Someone who doesn't like too repeat himself,now put down the sword."

Jet complied and dropped his sword,but then he started reaching behind his back,which prompted Katara too shoot ice shards towards Jet trapping him in place,just then,everyone showed up.

"Katara what's wrong?" Aang asked.

"Jets back." she replied.

"Who the heck is Jet?" Scotty asked.

"Who cares,can we blast him?" Pulse asked.

"Be my guess,we can't trust anything Jet says." Katara said.

"But we don't even know why he's here." Sokka said.

"I don't care why he's here,whatever it is,it can't be good."

"Ok,who wants too blast him?" Riply asked.

"No one is blasting anyone." Neo said,as he finally arrived on the scene.

"No matter what stupid thing Jet has done or is going too do,but I will hold true too my promise and break the other arm,if I find out you hurt another innocent ,now why are you here?"

"I'm here too help you find Appa." Jet said,as he showed them a poster for Appa.

"Katara,we have too give him a chance." Aang said.

"I swear I've changed,I was a troubled person and I let my anger get out of control,but I don't even have the gang now,I've put all that behind me."

"Your lying,Pulse shoot him." Katara said.

"Finally." Pulse said.

"Pulse put your gun away now." Neo said.

"Fine."

"Seriously,what's with all the violent thoughts today?" Aang asked.

Toph then walked up and placed her hand on the wall.

"He's telling the truth." she said.

"How can you tell?" Sokka asked.

"I can feel his breathing and heartbeat,when people lie there's a physical reaction,he's telling the truth."

"Wait,so all those times when I tried too act coy,you..?" Eli began.

"I could tell you were lying."

"Oh boy."

"Commander?" Briggs asked.

Neo stopped and thought for a few seconds,before deciding.

"Bones,Naifu,stay close too him,he trys anything,Thalos 3."

"S-seriously?" Naifu asked a little eager.

"Seriously."

"Oh please do something stupid,please do something stupid." Bones said.

"Thalos 3?" Everyone besides the clones asked.

"Don't asked." Briggs said.

"Ok Jet,where's Appa?" Neo asked.

Awhile later,the group had arrived at a small stable,but it was completely empty.

"This is the place I heard about." Jet said as they walked around.

"There's nothing here." Aang said,upset.

"If this is a trap?" Katara threatened.

"I told you I work near by,two guys were talking about some giant furry creature they had,I figured it must be Appa."

"Thalos 3 time?" Bones asked.

"Not yet." Neo said.

"He was here!" Eli said,as he and Toph stood over a pile of white fur.

Everyone runs up and Aang picks up a little bit of Fur.

"We missed him."he says sorrowfully.

Just then,an old sweeper was passing by and just started making conversation.

"They took that big thing this morning." he said.

"Shipped him out too some island,about time,I've been cleaning up the and other...various leavings all day."

"What island,where's Appa?" Aang asked.

"Foremen said some rich royal type in whale tale island bought him up,guess for a zoo or such,though could be the meat,that be good."

"We've got to get too whale tale island,where's whale tale island?"

"Far." Sokka said ,as he looked at his map.

"Really far,it's near the south pole,almost all the way home. "

"You sure he said whale tale island,and not some other place like Omashu?" Eli asked.

"Nope,heard whale tale island."

"Aang,it will take us weeks just too reach the tip of the earth kingdom." Katara pointed out.

"And then we'll need too get a boat too get to the island."

"Not too mention the fact that by the time we get there,we'll be closer too the eclipse then,then we are right now,and we still need too take to the earth king." Eli said.

"I don't care,we have a chance too find Appa,we have too try."

"He's right." Neo said,still looking at the fur.

"Aang,you,Katara,Sokka,and Toph,will go too Whale tale island and get Appa,Eli,the clones,and myself will remain here and wait for the earth king,we'll reconvene together on the day of the invasion,then,we'll take the fight too the fire nation."

"But what about Long fang?" Sokka asked.

"We'll worry about Long fang,you just go and get Appa back."

"What about him?" Katara pointed to Jet.

"He'll stay with us,I want too keep an eye on him."

"Wouldn't it be better if I went with them?" Jet asked.

"Did I ask for your opinion?"

" No. "

"Then your staying here."

"Must be nice to visit an island." The old sweeper said.

"I haven't had a vacation for years."

"Don't you have some more hair too clean up?" Katara asked annoyed.

"Shuffle on,I get ya,no more need for old sweepy."

"All right,let's get moving." Aang said,and the whole group took off for whale tale island.

While half the group was already out the door,Neo,Briggs,and Eli were not,Neo was still inspecting the fur.

"Something wrong?" Briggs asked.

"Something's not right here." Neo said,as he looked at the fur in his hand.

"Look at the fur,what do you see?"

"Nothing,just fur." Eli said looking closely.

"Briggs?"

Briggs looked closely at the fur,then saw it.

"It's been cut." he said.

"Exactly,if this fur had fallen out,it would be clean,not too mention dirty,but it's clean,and a little cut,plus we saw Appa last night,so how could Appa have showed up in the lower district and then wind up all the way up here in one night?"

"He couldn't."

"Exactly,plus when I first saw Jet,I felt the exact same thing I felt when we first met Joo dee."

"So you think Jets working for the Dai li?"

"That or they're forcing him too,either way.."

"Jets lying."

The three took off after the group,and soon caught up with them.

"Jet?" Neo said.

"What." Jet said,before he found himself being thrown against a wall,with Neo suddenly pressing his arm against his neck.

"What are you doing Neo?" Aang asked.

"Jets been lying this whole time." he said.

"I knew it." Katara said.

"I'm not lying." Jet said through chokes.

"Then how do you explain the cut fur in the barn?"

"Cut fur?" Aang asked.

"Your working for the Dai li aren't you?"

"What,no!"

"Then where are the freedom fighters?"

Just then,Smellerbee and Long shot came around the corner,and saw their leader.

"Jet,we were so worried." Smellerbee said.

"Well what do you know." Said Neo.

"Right on time."

Neo then released his grip on Jet and made his way too the other freedom fighters.

"Briggs,watch him."

"Yes sir." Briggs said,as he and Riply stood close too him.

"Bee." Neo said.

"When was the last time you saw Jet?"

"A couple weeks ago,when he was arrested by the Dai li." Smellerbee said.

"How did you get away Jet?"

" The dai li? "Katara said shocked.

"I don't know what she's talking about!" Jet denied.

"Smellerbee's a girl?" Eli and Sokka asked.

"Not now!" Neo said.

"Toph."

"This doesn't make sense,they'll both telling the truth." Toph said.

"That's impossible,how can they both be telling the truth?" Eli asked.

"Because they both think they're telling the truth." Sokka said.

"Jets been brainwashed."

" Sokka,that's so brilliant i should have thought of it. "Neo said.

Sokka stood at attention all proud of himself,till he realized what Neo meant.

"Hey!"

"Briggs grab him."

"No get away from me,I'm not crazy!"Jet said as he got his hook sword ready.

"Stay back!"

But before he could do too much more,he was suddenly stunned and on the ground unconscious.

"Jet!" Smellerbee said,as she and Longshot checked on their leader.

"What did you do to him?"

"Relax he's not dead." Briggs said.

"We just stunned him."

"We need too get somewhere secure." Neo said.

"Well,we can't go back too the house,they'll be expecting us." Katara said.

"We have a place." Smellerbee said.

"Good,let's move." Neo said,as Riply and Scotty picked up the unconscious Jet.

That night,in another part of the city,a Dai li agent was walking through the streets,when suddenly someone bumped him and ran pass him.

"Our of my way stinky!" He said as he ran pass.

The agent ran after the figure as he into an allyway,when he came too a stop,he saw who he thought was the figure and shot a rock fist as it,only too discover that it was a dummy,he suddenly also found himself trapped by swords too his throat.

"If you don't want too end up like him,you'll do what I say "The blue spirit said.

Meanwhile with the group,they had Jet tied up and were trying too figure out how too help him remember.

"Brainwashing,it all makes sense." Briggs said.

"Explains everything,why the people are so scared of the Dai li,why no one talks about the war,and why everyone always acts so weird,like Gohan and Joo dee." Neo said.

"Someone talks about the war,they're made too believe that everything's ok,no wonder people are afraid too talk about the war,they're afraid of being taken by the Dai li too."

"And I bet wherever they're doing it,is the same place they're keeping Appa." Aang said.

"Yeah,unfortunately our only lead is brainwashed." Eli said looking at Jet.

"How are we going too jog his memories?" Katara asked.

"Maybe Katara should kiss him." Sokka said.

"That should being back something."

"Shut up Sokka." Neo said.

"Hey,just an idea."

"A bad one." Aang said

"Oh,I got it." Eli said,as he grabbed a straw and stuck it in Jets mouth.

"I don't think it's working." Jet said.

"Well I'm tapped."

"Any other ideas?" Katara aaked.

"Just one,but it's risky." Neo said,as he walked up too Jet.

"How risky are we talking?" Aang asked.

"It's a technique used only by Jedi masters,those who are strong in the force,we use it sometimes for interrogation purposes,it's a long shot,but it just might work, I've used it a few times,so it shouldn't be a problem."

"What exactly are you gonna do?" Katara asked.

"I'm gonna use the force too reach into his mind,and find the information."

"Will it hurt?" Sokka asked.

"If not done properly,it could kill him." Eli said.,causing everyone,except Neo,too look at him.

"What,I might be a padawan,but I still know things."

"Neo,how do you know it won't kill him?" Katara asked.

"I don't,that's why I'm reluctant too do so,but we're out of options,and we need too know where Appa is, and the only one that knows,is Jet."

"You can't do this,there has to be another way!" Smellerbee protested.

"Get her out of here,I need it quiet if I'm gonna be able too concentrate."

"No,I won't let you!"

But before Smellerbee could do anything,Long shot began too drag her out,he gave Neo a nod in saying,do it,and prepared too do so.

"Everyone else out,I need too focus,Katara,you stay in case we need you healing powers." Neo ordered.

Katara nodded her head,as Briggs and the clones lead everybody out.

After they stepped out,Briggs looked too his clone brothers.

"Scout out the area." He said,if there are Dai li,we need too take them out before they get word too Long Fang. "

The clones nodded and went their separate ways.

Meanwhile,back inside,Neo reached out his hand,and began too pull with the force.

"Ok Jet,where did the Dai li take you?" he asked.

"I don't know." came Jets reply.

Neo began too reach deeper.

"Where is the Dai li's HQ?"

Jet suddenly began too feel the pain of the force being pulled from him.

"I..don't...know!"

Neo closed his eyes and began too look through Jets mind.

"What do you see?" Katara asked.

"Everything is a fog." Neo said.

"The brainwashing has clouded his mind,he can't remember what is real or reality."

Neo continued too look through,but couldn't find anything.

"I need something too start out from,Jet,think of one of your early memories,before coming too Ba sing se,like the first time you met us."

"You mean the time when you broke my arm?" Jet said in pain.

"Dislocated it,but yes."

"I'll try."

Jet tried too think of the memory,but it wasn't strong enough.

"I need a stronger memory." Neo said.

Katara then got an idea.

"Think of the fire nation." she said.

"What they did to your family."

"No,it's too painful." Jet said.

"It's working,you have too keep thinking." Neo said.

"No matter how painful it is."

"Maybe this will help." Katara said,as he waterbended onto Jets head with her healing powers.

Jets mind began too clear.

As Neo opened his eyes,he found himself in a sort of void,as he looked around,he could see nothing but blue,he looked across from him and saw an island,and then,he saw Long fang,standing in the middle of the water.

"The Earth wishes too welcome you too lake Laogai." he said.

At that moment,both Neo and Jet opened their eyes in a shock and both began breathing hard.

At that moment,everyone came rushing in,as they gathered around the three.

"Are you two ok?" Katara asked,as she came too Neo's side,who was bent forward leaning on his knees.

"They took me took their headquarters." Jet said,as Smellerbee and Long shot surrounded him.

"Under the water,like a lake."

"Lake Laogai ." Neo said.

"Wait a minute." Sokka said.

"That's where Joo dee said she went on vacation."

"And where Gohan said he went,when he went missing." Briggs added.

"We have our connection." Neo said.

"Lets go get Appa."

The very next day,the entire group had arrived at Lake Laogai,but there didn't seem too be any sign of any secret headquarters anywhere.

"So,where's this secret headquarters?" Sokka asked.

"Under water." Said Jet.

"I think."

"Toph?" Neo said.

"There's a tunnel right there by the shore." Toph said,as she earthbended a bridge up,and even revealed a small door.

"Ok,Scotty,Riply,get up too too that ledge and keep watch,take Balto with." Neo said,as the two clones moved into position.

"Everyone else,let's move,Briggs,Pulse take point,Bones,Naifu,take the rear,Jet,you know this place,show us the way,and Toph,keep a look out for traps."

As everyone got into the hole,Sokka couldn't help but look amazed.

"He's a natural." he said.

"Yes yes,he's a great leader,let's go." Katara said as she grabbed her brother.

Down below,the group walked through the catacombs,searching for any rooms Appa might be in,eventually,they came across a door,that was a little too creepy.

Inside,they saw a Dai li agent,teaching a group of women what too say,he would day one thing,and they would repeat it.

"And they say the truths not out there." Eli said.

"Who says that?" Sokka asked.

"Shhhh." went Katara.

The group then came up too a door.

"I think this might lead to a cell big enough too hold Appa." Jet said.

"Ok,everyone be ready." Neo said.

And everyone got their weapons ready.

Inside the cell,Appa was laying down on the floor,with chains attached too his feet,when the door suddenly opened,and in walked...Zuko.

"Expecting someone else?" Zuko said.

"Your mind now."

Suddenly,the door opened again,and when Zuko turned around,he saw that it was just Iroh.

"Uncle?"

"So." Iroh began.

"The blue spirit returns,I wonder who could be behind the mask."

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question,what do you plan to do now that you've found the avatar's bison,keep him locked in our new apartment,should i put on a pot of tea for him?"

"First I have too get him out of here."

"AND THEN WHAT..You never think these things through,this is exactly what happened at the North pole when you captured the avatar,you had him,and then you had no where too go."

"I would have thought of something."

" NO,if his friends hadn't come and found you,you would have frozen too death! "

"I know my own destiny."

"Is it your destiny,or one that has been forced upon you."

"Stop it uncle,I have too do this."

"I'm begging you Prince Zuko,it's time for you too look inward,and ask the big question...who are you,and what do you want?"

In a fit of rage and frustration,Zuko cried out in frustration,and threw down his swords and mask.

Back with the group,the cell they had walked into,was big enough too hold Appa,but it was empty.

"He's not here." Aang said.

Neo and the clones looked around and then came too a realization.

"It's a trap!" Neo said,but suddenly the door behind them closed trapping then inside,they then looked up and saw Dai li agent hanging from the ceiling.

"Now that's something different." Sokka said.

The Dai li agents then dropped too the floor and surrounded them,as the group got into a circle and got back too back too each other,then,Long fang appeared before them.

"You have made yourselves enemies of the state." He said.

"Your the one who's the enemy Long fang,kidnapping innocent civilians too brainwash,so that you could keep control of the earth kingdom,you've been committing treason from the day you came into power,your the enemy here,not us. "Neo said.

"Take them into custody!"

Two Dai li agents then sent some rock fist towards the group,then Naifu came up and threw two knives into the rocks breaking them,Briggs and Pulse then fired their blasters and shocked the agents unconscious,causing everyone too look in shock.

"You killed them!" Aang said.

"No,we just shocked them." Briggs said.

"Take them down,hard!" Neo commanded,as he and the other expendables went on the attack.

Bones charged at two Dai li agents,as they sent rocks towards them,he slid on his legs,managing too avoid the rocks,then came up and took one down by upper cutting his chin,he then did a flip kick and roundhoused the other.

Naifu ran up too three,and every time they sent a rock his way,he managed too avoid it,and sent a knife too one,but his them in a way that only incapacitated them.

Briggs and Pulse were firing their blasters and knocking out every Dai li agent that came their way,eventually however,they ran out.

"Ok,if you kids wanna jump in..." Briggs said,as the gang joined in the fight.

Some Dai li agents sent some rock fist towards Sokka and Katara,but they managed too break them,however,some rock fist grabbed them by their backs and dragged them too themselves,but Toph created a rock wall too block their path,she then shot up in the air,as Dai li agents followed her.

They sent rock beams towards her,but she managed too avoid and went several Dai li agents flying,another rock hand grabbed her by the back and dragged her towards the agent,but Eli came out of no where and destroyed the rock with his lightsaber.

As Toph too the ground,But Jet came out of no where and grabbed her with his book sword,as Long shot came up and fired an arrow and destroyed a rock sent their way,Jet then came up and managed too destroy several rocks with his one sword.

Long fang,seeing that his men were being taken down easily,made a break for it.

"Long fang's escaping!" Aang said as he sent other Dai li agents flying.

"Aang Jet,on me!" Neo said,after incapacitating several other Dai li agents.

Aang smashed down a wall as he,Neo,and Jet chased after the leader of the Dai li,till they came too a wide open space,when the door behind them closed and Long fang appeared.

"Alright Avatar." he began.

"You and your friends have caused me enough problems,this is your last chance,if you want too see your bison again."

"You do have Appa." Aang said.

"Tell me where he is!"

"Agree to exit the now,and I'll waive all charges against you and allow you to have your lost pet."

"And leave the people of this city in your hands,unlikely." Neo added.

"Yeah,your in no position too bargain." Jet said.

"Am I not?"

"You definitely not!" Aang said.

"Jet,the earth king had invited you to stay at Lake Laogai."

Neo then widen his eyes.

" Crap. "

"What?" Aang asked.

"I am honored by his invitation." a now brainwashed Jet said.

"That." Neo said,as he avoided a swipe from Jets sword.

Jet then went too swipe at Aang,but Aang managed too avoid it as well.

"Jet,you don't have too do this!" Aang said.

"I'm afraid he no longer has any choice." Long fang said.

"We always have a choice." Neo as he came up and force pushed Jet away.

"Jet,I know your in there!"

Jet swung at Neo,who then flipped over Jet,then kicked him in the back,sending him too the floor.

"He can't make you do this."

Jet swung his sword againg,and Neo again went too dodge it,but,Jet then managed too hook his leg and pull him down,making Neo fall too the floor,Jet then went too slash at Neo,but Neo grabbed it between his two hands.

"This isn't who you are,remember who you are,you are Jet,you are my friend,you...are a freedom fighter."

Jet then stopped and began too remember all the times in his life,including meeting the gang,and then his time in Ba sing se.

"Do your duty Jet!" Long fang ordered.

"Do it,do it now!"

But Jet just three his sword at Long fang,who managed too step out of the way and send a bolder towards him,everything happened so fast,that neither Neo not Aang had time too respond,for the next thing they knew,Jet was down,and Long fang was making his escape.

"Jet!" Neo and Aang said,as they both came too his side.

"I'm sorry guys." a weak Jet said.

"Don't be." Aang said,as the rest of the gang came in.

Neo felt Jets chest,and his eyes went wide.

"Long fang just escaped." Neo said to the clones.

"Try too cut him off,shoot too kill if you have too. "

"Yes sir." Said Briggs,and the clones took off after Long

Katara went too use her healing powers on Jet,but Neo just touched them as he looked at her.

"It's too late."

Everyone looked at each other in shock,as Smellerbee fell too her knees and cried,as Long shot placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You guys go and find Appa." Smellerbee said.

"We'll take care of Jet."

"We're not just gonna leave you!" Katara said.

"There's no time,just go,we'll take care of him,he's out leader." Long shot said.

"Go,I'll catch up." Neo said,and the whole group took off for Appa.

"I did good,right Neo?" Jet asked.

"You've redeemed yourself Jet,you did good."

"You know,you better hurry up and die,cause I'm ready for a rematch."

Jet then coughed a little.

"I'm afraid your gonna be waiting a long time my friend."

Jet then snickered a little,before Neo turned his attention too the two remaining freedom fighters.

"Don't wait too long,I've no doubt Long fang will send his Dai li agents too cover his tracks."

"Thank you Neo." Smellerbee said.

"For giving us our leader back."

Neo nodded.

"May the force be with you."

Neo then took off after the others,as Long shot pointed an arrow towards a tunnel.

Eventually the group arrived at the cell that Appa was being held in,unfortunately,it was also empty.

"Appa's gone!" Aang said.

"Long fang beat us here."

"We can still catch up too him,come on." Neo said,as he pass the group.

Awhile later,Toph had created a tunnel out of the underground bunker and made it too dry land,as they ran along,they noticed behind them the Dai li agents closing in on them fast.

"Think we can out run them?" Sokka asked.

"I don't think it's gonna matter." Aang said,as they were cut off by more Dai li agents,who revealed too have the clones in their custody,including Scotty and Riply.

The Dai li then created walls too block off the group's escape.

"Well,it's been nice knowing you guys." Eli said.

Just then Momo flew around Aang,and Balto began too bark up a storm.

"What's with them?" Briggs asked.

Everyone looked up too the sky,and coming out of the sun,was none other then Appa himself.

"Appa!" Aang shouted in glee.

As Appa flew into the wall created by the Dai li,The clones then went and grabbed their weapons and began too fire on the Dai li,as Aang and Toph also used their earthbending too send them flying.

The only one left standing was Long fang,as Appa landed in front of him.

"I can take you myself." He said,which unfortunately for him was proven wrong,when he went too attack and Appa simply bit down on his leg,and tossed him across the lake.

"Talk about skipping stones." Eli said.

"Huh get it,because he's an earthbender."

"One Sokka is enough thank you." Neo said.

"Yeah." said Sokka,till he realized what Neo said.

"Hey!"

"Appa!" Aang shouted,as he ran over towards his lifelong friend,and hugged him,the rest of the group joined in as well,and the whole of the gang were happy too be reunited with their list friend,the clones were confused too say the least.

"What's going on captain?" Naifu asked.

"I have no idea." he said.

A little while later,the whole group was flying away on Appa,glad too have their old friend back,but also sad too have lost another.

Meanwhile,Zuko and Iroh were climbing out of the catacombs,watching as the group flew away.

"You did the right thing nephew." Iroh said too Zuko,who was looking as his mask.

"Let it go."

Zuko,then dropped the mask into the water,letting the blue spirit drown for good.

(ONLY THREE CHAPTERS LEFT FOR BOOK TWO,THINGS ARE ABOUT TOO GET COMPLICATED.

NEXT UP,IS ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR SPIDERTITAN,AND IT'S GONNA BE VERY SPECIAL,I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY IT.

UNTIL NEXT TIME,THIS IS THE AGENT OF LITERATURE SIGNING OFF,GOD BLESS,AND JESUS LOVES YOU.)


End file.
